El camino de regreso a ti
by Gintoki's girl
Summary: CAPITULO 26 LISTO! Sasuke ha vuelto a Konoha buscando el perdon de Naruto y el amor que una vez destruyo sin piedad, convirtiendo al rubio en alguien frio y cruel, podrá conseguirlo? SASUXNARU-YAOI/LEMON
1. Luz y Ceguera

Antes que nada: Naruto & Company es propiedad de Mr Kishimoto.

Advertencias: Las indicare cuando sea la ocasión (léase aviso de Lemon)

Si alguien lee algo que sabe que no debe estar ahí, se agradecerá el aviso y procederé a editarlo. Espero que disfruten de esta historia, tanto como yo al escribirla ^_^

Se agradecerían reviews !!

"**El camino de regreso a ti"**

Capitulo 1: "Luz y Ceguera"

A pesar de que en su andar diario en la aldea y a plena luz del día era imposible distinguir emoción alguna en su rostro y monótona voz, ahora, en medio de las penumbras de la noche, todos sintieron la frustración de Shino.

_ ¿No pudieron ingresar tus insectos?_preguntó Neji.

_No, _respondió el Ninja._En la tierra que rodea la construcción hay una barrera, no esta hecha de chacra como normalmente seria sino de una especie de liquido. No es algo que esperaba._

"Algo inesperado", repitió el equipo en sus mentes al mismo tiempo.

_Con esto se va al demonio el plan "D", _espetó Naruto._ Si hubiéramos hecho lo que propuse ya estaríamos regresando._

Neji asintió, no dándole la razón sino autorizándolo a que avanzara solo.

Uzumaki extrajo de entre sus ropas el plano del edificio y lo desdobló sobre el pasto. Gracias a la intensa luz de la luna le era posible distinguir lo que había dibujado allí, pero en realidad no lo necesitaba ya que se lo sabia de memoria. Confirmo por enésima vez el lugar por donde ingresaría. Luego procedió a verificar velozmente su armamento. Se colocó la mascara blanca, cuyos simples trazos emulaban al zorro.

_Procura traer vivo aunque sea uno, _casi suplicó Hyuuga.

_No prometo nada, _fue la respuesta del rubio que desapareció casi al instante, moviéndose a una velocidad que solo un Anbu podía manejar.

Ninguno dudaba del éxito de Naruto, lo único que esperaban era que pudiese controlarse esta vez. Las ocasionales quejas de los clientes debido a sus métodos un poco…excesivos habían impedido que se lo asignasen como líder en un equipo de los Anbu. Uno de los pocos rasgos que conservaba del pasado era la forma aparatosa pero efectiva de cumplir las asignaciones, solo que ahora no se trataban de formas que hacían irritar a quien estaba a cargo sino que llevaban a percatarse que poco y nada quedaba del pequeño revoltoso del pasado, siendo reemplazado por un Anbu que no le temblaba la mano al momento de ejecutar cualquier tipo de misión sin el mas mínimo ápice de arrepentimiento o vacilación. A veces tan frío y desapegado que parecía que el que tenían en frente no era él.

_Creo que prefiero al antiguo Naruto, _opinó Rock Lee cuando un grito femenino aterrador llego hasta ellos.

_El objetivo es rescatar tanto a la madre como a la hija, _recordó Shino. _No debería importar el método, todos usan medios similares, no hay que resaltarlo solo porque se trate de Naruto._

_Pero es que él se volvió tan…_

_Evito que Konoha quedara reducida a nada,_ corto Neji._ No sabemos que paso exactamente en ese lugar hace dos años, mientras cumpla con su deber no somos nadie para criticarlo._ Aunque Naruto seguía prefiriendo hacer todas las cosas él solo. Ahora acepto su idea porque ninguno allí era más rápido con la katana corta que él y si entraban más de uno se corría el peligro de que los perpetradores matasen a una de las victimas, en si, Naruto no era perfecto pero si efectivo y eso era todo lo que debía pesar al momento de hablar de diferencias o similitudes con su forma de ser en el pasado.

_Pero debes aceptar que es como si parte de Naruto hubiera muerto allí._ Comento Shino.

_Él cambió, _reconoció Hyuuga._Pero si lo hizo es porque de otra forma no hubiera regresado a Konoha y menos estaría vivo a estas alturas. ¿Qué es lo que prefieres Rock Lee, un Naruto soñador y revoltoso a tres metros bajo tierra convertido en héroe caído o a un Ninja, uno de los mejores que existen, protegiendo a la aldea con todo lo que tiene?_

Si alguien iba a decir algo mas, fue interrumpido por el sonido del intercomunicador al activarse.

_Capitán, _se oyó la voz de Naruto._ El objetivo esta asegurado._

_ ¿Qué hay de los blancos? ¿Algún sobreviviente?_

_Uno y medio._ Después de eso, el rubio cortó la comunicación.

_Bueno…_dijo Neji poniéndose de pie, encaminado al edificio pasando por sobre los matorrales del bosque. Se volvió al par que lo seguía, antes de que Ino llegase para chequear el estado de todos los que se hallaban en la construcción dijo: _ Al menos no perdió algo de su sentido del humor…bastante negro, pero humor al fin._

* * *

Afuera, a través de los ventanales del despacho del Hokage se veían seis Anbu. Dentro había un total de diez rodeando a un solo hombre, apuntando con sus espadas en diferentes partes del cuerpo, listos para arremeter en el momento en que moviese un solo dedo.

Kakashi, el sexto Hokage, observaba al recién llegado con estupefacción. Jamás habría imaginado que ese muchacho regresaría aún cuando desapareció años atrás, no después de tanta sangre y sufrimiento que algunos tuvieron que sufrir en los intentos que se hicieron para traerlo devuelta. En el exterior seguía casi igual a lo que estaba la última vez que lo vio, con la excepción de unos centímetros mas alto, su complexión física indicaba que continuaba entrenando, tonificando sus músculos dándole a su cuerpo la suficiente fuerza sin perder la ligereza necesaria para moverse con velocidad, algo vital para un ninja. Sus ojos, tan oscuros y fríos como siempre no transmitían nada, como siempre. Pero había algo diferente, lo sentía diferente.

_¿Cómo debería decir?_ Empezó Kakashi. _ ¿"Gracias por la visita" o "bienvenido de vuelta"?_

_Esto es de forma permanente._ Aclaro el Uchiha.

_Permanente… ¿Definitivo?_

_Si._ Contesto el joven.

Hatake suspiro, aliviado. Por fin el rompecabezas estaba completo.

_No será sencillo para ti, habrá consecuencias, si bien a Danzou y los demás se los declaró traidores a Konoha y sus muertes no te serán tomados como crímenes, aun hay cuestiones como tu lealtad y otros asuntos pero eventualmente la aldea volverá a cobijarte bajo mi tutela, la cuestión es ¿Estas dispuesto a soportarlas?_

_Si._

_Bien entonces, _ suspiró, estaba contento pero se le avecinaba muchos problemas con esto, no podría descansar como se debía en muchos días._ Antes que nada debo hablas con los ancianos, por el momento te quedaras en un apartamento que te designe, tendrás vigilancia las veinticuatro horas. Si por mi fuera te daría un poco de libertad…_

_Que no ordene que me encierren bajo tierra es mas de lo que había esperado, Hokage._ Interrumpió Sasuke.

_Por el contrario, _contradijo Kakashi. Se puso de pie y los Anbu presentes modificaron rápidamente su posición, adoptando una que les permitiera proteger al Hokage. Cuando este se aproximó más de lo que consideraban prudente, el líder de ellos quiso protestar pero con un gesto, Hatake les impuso silencio. Fue hasta el joven y le puso las manos en los hombros, esperando hasta que lo mirase para continuar._ Para mi has sido tu el que ha estado encerrado en la oscuridad estos cinco años, es hora de que te liberes y busques tu propia luz y libertad. No mas, Sasuke, ya puedes bajar los brazos y descansar, basta de imponerte un camino, sigue tu corazón para encontrar tu destino._

Ninguno menciono a Naruto, ese era un tema que por el momento Kakashi prefería dejar de lado. Dos años atrás, sabia exactamente la reacción que tendría este al ver regresar por su propio pie a su amigo pero ahora ya no tenía idea de lo que diría. Quizás, solo quizás (aunque sabia que había mas que su propio deseo mas que certeza en esta probabilidad) Naruto se alegrase de corazón y volviera a haber entre ellos dos la misma vibrante armonía que existiese en el pasado.

_Esto será problemático. _Farfullo Shikamaru mientras soltaba un suspiro. Miro al que se hallaba parado al lado a la derecha del Hokage tan pronto se percato de él al entrar en el despacho. A su costado casi podía apostar a que Neji pensaba lo mismo. Se aclaro la garganta y mientras se rascaba distraidamente la nuca, miró a Sasuke y dijo: _ ¿Bienvenido?_

El aludido asintió para luego mirar al vacío.

Hyuuga ni siquiera lo saludo y observo a Kakashi, preguntando:

_ ¿Él ya lo sabe?_

El Hokage negó con la cabeza, sin quitarle la vista al informe que leía con extraña atención.

_ ¿Se lo piensa ocultar para siempre?_ Pregunto Shikamaru, sorprendido por la respuesta. _Naruto no es un estupido, usted ya lo había autorizado a salir en esa asignación por medio año a la aldea de la arena, no va a tardar demasiado en creer que ahora revocó el permiso porque Uchiha regresó._

_Naruto debe aprender que mis decisiones deben ser acatadas. No recuerdo haberle dicho que contaba con mi favoritismo en ningún momento, puede que sea mi alumno pero una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra. Si digo que se queda así será._

Shikamaru miró con irritación al hombre que contesto sonriente por lo que se podía adivinar en lo descubierto de su rostro. Si estaba teniendo algún favoritismo en ese momento era evidente que era hacia Sasuke, lo más probable era que lo estaba haciendo por él, para que al reforzar los lazos con Naruto, Uchiha no pensase en volver a marcharse.

_Por lo pronto, ustedes saldrán esta noche a cenar, yo invito. Tan pronto termine con algunos pendientes me llegare por ahí._ Una vez mas su único ojo visible se empequeñeció, sonriendo._ No se atrevan a faltar._

_Nos retiramos._ Dijeron ambos ninjas y tras ser autorizados, salieron.

_¿Que es esto de "uno y medio"?_ Murmuro Kakashi, leyendo la parte en donde se detallada el dialogo mediante los intercomunicadores.

_ ¿Hasta cuando me tendrá aquí como un ornamento de este despecho?_ Indago indiferente Uchiha.

_Dime, ¿Falta alguien mas de tus ex-compañeros que te vea?_

Sasuke rememoro las lágrimas de Sakura y la sorpresa general en los otros.

_Solo Naruto._

Kakashi se volvió y lo miro.

_ ¿Tu quieres verlo?_

_Tarde o temprano tengo que hacerlo ¿o no?_ Intento transmitir que le daba lo mismo pero su tono de voz salio mas afectado de lo que le hubiese gustado.

_ ¿Que sucedió el día que Danzou murió, Sasuke?_

_..._

_Esta bien si no me lo quieres decir, solo debo advertirte que él ya no es lo que solía ser._

_... ¿Qué?_ pregunto con gravedad.

_ ¿Cómo decirlo?..._ Empezó Kakashi, apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón. _Tú lo conociste, por lo que sabes que lo único que lo saco a flote en primer lugar, antes que nadie se acercara a él fueron sus sueños, los objetivos que eligió para perseguir y a medida que fue avanzando estos abarcaron también a las personas que lo rodeaban… No es que se haya dado por vencido y que los hiciera a un lado._

_ ¿Entonces que fue?_

_ Los sueños de Naruto acabaron con la esperanza que había en él, la amargura, el dolor y todo lo que estaba sintiendo desde hace años carcomieron eso especial que había en su interior… pero aun conservo mi esperanza de que algún día él pueda abrir su corazón otra vez._

En la mente de Sasuke resonó el grito desesperado que Naruto le lanzó ese día, dos años atrás.

_"…¡¡ Porque te amo hago todo esto, por favor Sasuke…te lo suplico, ya basta, detente!! Haré lo que sea…lo que quieras, moriré si me lo pides, no mas…__

_El brillo rojizo de la sangre que bañaba su espada se reflejó en los ojos claros de Naruto. Sasuke se le aproximó, tomándolo de sus ropas y aproximando su rostro al del rubio._

__ ¿Morir?..._Sonrió fríamente _Eso es demasiado poco…lo que ahora deseo es destrozarte Uzumaki, quiero despojarte de eso que a todos atrae, anularte será mi recompensa, sólo así dejare para ti a tu adorada Konoha…Hare que te ahogues en ese maldito amor que dices tener por mi hasta que no quede nada de lo eres. No te iras hasta que maldigas el día que me conociste._..."_

_La culpa apreso el corazón del Sasuke, haciéndolo temblar. En esos momentos, aquel día, sólo cuando vio los ojos cristalizados de Naruto ya sin esa luz que menciono Kakashi, en ese instante despertó de las oscuridades de odio interminable y deseo de venganza en las que se hundió, libre… solo para vislumbrar los sentimientos que tuvo y tenia por ese usuratonkachi, que era su intimo y profundo secreto que cada vez que sabia que él lo estaba buscando se sentía feliz de ser hasta tal punto importante para su existencia…_

_Descubrir que amaba a Naruto con un ansia y locura en el momento exacto en el que cometía el peor error que su ceguera lo condujo a hacer. Él mismo sofocó aquella hermosa luz, su desesperación lo llevo a huir y ahora estaba devuelta, dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para recuperarlo._

_Naruto lo saco de las sombras y en el proceso hundió a su salvador en unas mas profundas. Ahora era su turno, y no cejaría hasta recuperar ese hermoso y preciado amor que una vez destruyó._

Continuará…


	2. De sake, rosas, margaritas y Nadie

Naruto & Company son propiedad de Mr Kishimoto.

Aviso: La asignación numérica que le di a los Anbu es completamente invento mío (como a líneas generales los nombres que se le asignan son falsos, desde mi punto de vista, en las comunicaciones deberían tener una asignación numérica…no?)

No recuerdo si en Naruto alguna vez se mencionó la cerveza, pero en este intento de historia si hay (un mundo en la cual no exista seria algo bizarro, no que sea muy apegada a la birra _)

UsuRaKantochi en buSca de TeMe y Anglie, arigatou, sus reviews me inspiraron tanto que en vela (se corto la luz) termine este capitulo a las 3 de la mañana) en verdad espero que les guste.

A todos los que lo lean, me gustaría que dejen sus reviews, siempre es bueno saber si lo que hago agrada ^_^

Se hizo largo, gome… a lo que nos compete entonces…

Capitulo 2: "De sake, rosas, margaritas y "Nadie le robaría a quien no tiene nada"

Naruto acariciaba distraídamente al cerdito sobre su falda, sentado en el piso de madera en el silencioso pasillo. Le gustaba la sensación de cansancio continuo que tenia en su cuerpo. Si bien la misión no fue complicada, si lo agoto la pelea con los secuestradores, no por su fuerza sino que ya venia cansado al haber participado de tantas misiones en pocos días. Apoyo la cabeza en la pared, cerrando los ojos. Con su mente en blanco, se concentraba en la languidez y dolor en numerosos músculos de su cuerpo que le indicaban que no dudaría mucho despierto.

Volvió su atención tan pronto la puerta frente a él se abrió. Se puso de pie, saludando con un gesto a los hombres vestidos de blanco que salían con barbijos de la habitación. Entre ellos distinguió una cabeza con cabellos marrones, pequeña en altura, comparada con los otros. Esperó hasta que salieran todos para acercarse.

_Naruto, _dijo algo sorprendida Shizune._ Creí que estabas en una misión._

_Si, _confirmó el rubio, una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro._ Terminamos antes de lo previsto, habría llegado mas temprano pero había que rellenar algunos informes._

La mujer tomo a Pon-Pon de los brazos de Naruto, palmeándole la cabeza al joven, como si se tratase de un niño pequeño.

_Vaya, si que te has convertido en todo un joven trabajador._

Él asintió, cambiando de peso de una pierna a la otra, ya no le gustaba tanto que lo alabasen por nada. Miro a la puerta y preguntó:

_¿Alguna mejora?_

La sonrisa de Shizune se apago un tanto.

_No, sigue igual._

_Pero…el tratamiento le hace bien, ¿Verdad?_ interrogó el rubio con aflicción.

_Oh! Si, por supuesto. El alimento por vía intravenosa y la estimulación muscular es todo lo que necesita._

Naruto se paso los dedos por el cabello, no tenia la fuerza para preguntar lo que en verdad quería saber. Siseó despectivo hacia si mismo, después de todo no había crecido nada, todo lo contrario, ahora era un cobarde que rehuia de una simple pero dolorosa respuesta.

_Como sea,_interrumpió la mujer sus pensamientos_ hay que mantener la esperanza._

_..._

Suspiró ante el silencio de Naruto.

_Ya puedes pasar, ¿Cuánto vas a quedarte?_ Indago mientras lo veía volverse y agacharse para tomar un ramo de rosas rojas del suelo._El chequeo diario ya ha terminado y el tratamiento también, al menos por hoy,_ mencionó mirando el reloj de pared que marcaba las cinco de la tarde.

_Yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer, la cuidare por ti, debes descansar, empiezas a verte vieja._ agregó con una sonrisa algo burlona.

_La próxima vez, yo que tu me rehúso a probar mi ramen si quieres estar entero para el otro día, con lo vieja que estoy no sé qué podría echarle._

La sonrisa de Naruto se ensanchó apenas un poco más e ingresó. Shizune se quedó de pie, oyendo el saludo que Naruto le daba a la otra mujer.

_Nee, Tsunade-obaachan, mira lo que te traje, _ dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

La respuesta no llegó pero eso no evito que el rubio continuara con la conversación jovial.

Shizune se encaminó a la cocina para pedir que cocinasen ramen. Se alegró de haber preparado el sillón en el cuarto de Tsunade, como si fuera que previó que él vendría. Seguramente se quedaría allí hasta el día siguiente, nunca dormía en otro lugar. Parte de Naruto necesitaba estar cerca de la antigua Hokage, solamente cuando estaba con ella era posible percibir en sus ojos al otrora Naruto. Quizás si estuviera despierta, él no seria tan diferente a lo que era ahora…la soledad no era nada bueno para el joven.

Naruto se quedó mirando el arrugado rostro de la mujer que se hallaba acostada en la cama. Sus fracciones marchitas ya no chocaban con el recuerdo de la piel suave y nívea que antes perteneció a Tsunade, al menos ya no tanto como solía pasarle al verla.

Con una sonrisa amarga fue por el lado izquierdo para acomodar un mechón que se había corrido, seguramente durante el tratamiento.

_Obaachan…cielos Obaachan, en verdad deberías despertar de una vez. Te advierto que no te reconoceré cuando quieras rejuvenecerte._

_..._

Naruto ignoró la punzada que sintió en su pecho. Miró a su costado y procedió a cambiar el ramo de margaritas que trajo la última vez. Le cambio el agua y puso las rosas rojas en el jarrón, descartando las otras en el tacho. Notó que dentro de la botella blanca y curvilínea se habían caído varios pétalos de las margaritas por lo que desechó el contenido. Fue hasta un aparador cercano y extrajo una botella para rellenar nuevamente el otro recipiente.

_Otra vez no has bebido nada. ¿Es que ya no te gusta el sake?_

_..._

Trajo un banquillo alto y se sentó, asiendo el pequeño vasito con el que se tomaba la fuerte bebida. Observando distraidamente la suave y brillante superficie comentó:

_Todos aquí…Tsunade-sama, te preferimos ebria, vilenta y gritona, antes que sobria, pacifica y silenciosa._

_..._

Extrajo de sus ropas un papel.

"…AUTORIZA A UZUMAKI NARUTO…"

_Son solo seis meses, vieja…Tampoco creo que me extrañes._ Volvio a guardar el documento._ Gaara…Gaara…el Kazakage me invitó, él… maldición._ Se desinfló en un largo suspiro. Ya no se entendia ni él mismo. Se levantó y fue a acostarse en el sillon. Cruzó los brazos tras su cabeza, mirando el techo, descartando la almohada y las mantas que Shizune preparó.

Desde que regresó de la ultima signación se sentia incomodo, algo iba terriblemente mal y ese viaje que antes vió casi como una visita por una temporada a su amigo, ahora sentia que era un pretexto para escapar de Konoha de un peligro que solo estaba en su mente.

El cansancio hizo mella en su cuerpo, cayendo dormido antes de darse cuenta.

"_Su respiración era tan agitada que parecia que en cualquier instante se desmayaria. Un brazo rodeó sus hombros y le levantó el rostro poniendo los frios dedos en su mandibula, presionando dolorosamente._

__Elige Naruto,_ dijo la vos de Sasuke en su oido._ Solo asi me detendré.__

_Escuchó un grito, sabia que era él quien gritaba pero en esos momentos no salia de su garganta. Algo tibio resbalaba por sus manos, al levantarla vio la sangre escurrirse por ellas. Cayo de rodillas, cubriendose el rostro._

__¿Ahora lo entiendes, Naruto?_ La vos del Uchiha resonaba en la oscuridad. _Todo lo que proclamas…no es mas que una insignificante mentira._"_

Naruto despertó, cubierto de sudor.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no tenia ese sueño. Fue al baño a lavarse la cara. Se miro al espejo, notando recien que ya habia anochecido. En la suave penumbra del cuarto observó su imagen, tratando de encontrarse en él.

_Insignificante mentira ¿Nee?_ Apoyo los brazos al costado del marco del cristal, bajando el semblante._ Tsk…casi lo olvido._

Observó la pantalla luminosa de la radio-reloj en la mesita al lado de la cama, que marcaba que era casi las nueve de la noche. Si no se equivocaba Ibiki Morino, su…especie de sensei aunque el otro se negaba a que le dijese así, le informó que empezaría a las nueve y media, por si le apetecía aparecerse por ahí. Lo había rechazado pero ahora estaba mas que ansioso por ir. Abrió la ventana de la habitación, cerrándola a sus espaldas, saltando hasta pisar el suelo y corriendo por las calles hasta llegar al edificio en donde se llevaría a cabo.

* * *

Por muy Hokage que fuera, Shikamaru no estaria sentado frente a Sasuke junto a Neji sino había un hablador en la mesa, por lo que trajo consigo a Chouji y a Kiba. Ahora el primero comía chips de papa y Kiba, malhumorado por la tardanza de Kakashi, se cruzó de brazos resistiéndose a la idea de arrebatarle unos cuantos snacks al gordo. Contario a lo que espero, nadie hacia esfuerzo alguno por conversar. De ahora en adelante, procuraría usar sus tácticas de planeamiento solo en las misiones. Sus amigos eran demasiados impredecibles en la vida cotidiana.

Miro el reloj. Diez y media, el Hokage ya llevaba una hora y media retrasado. Bien, alguien tenia que empezar a hablar y suponía que tendría que ser él.

_Así que… ¿Planeas formalizar tus niveles para ser Jounin?_

Sasuke levantó la vista de su taza de té y contestó.

_Tan pronto como me sea posible._

Con la boca llena, Chouji dijo:

_Es sorprendente que solo dos Anbu anden tras de ti._

Sasuke lo miró engullir papa tras papa antes de hablar.

_Supongo que si es…sorprendente._

_ ¿Vas a aplicar para ser un Anbu?_ preguntó Neji.

Uchiha asintió, bebiendo su té.

Kiba bufó y mirando despectivamente al otro expresó:

_Seguramente estas planeando destruir Konoha y esto no es mas que otro acto tuyo._

Sasuke lo miro fríamente y sonriendo de lado dijo:

_De ser así, créeme que tu serás el primero en caer._

Shikamaru le puso una mano en el brazo cuando Kiba se disponía a levantarse para empezar un pleito.

_Aun así…_comenzó Hyuuga_ Debes reconocer que tu aparición después de dos años es algo…inesperada._

Sasuke lo miro fijo. Hyuuga estaba errado si pensaba que le iba a dar explicaciones o un relato de los que estuvo haciendo o el por qué volvió.

_Esta en ustedes si me creen o no. No voy a suplicar para ganarme la confianza de nadie._

_Claaro, _interrumpió Shikamaru._ Tienes razón, Naruto es el único que se humillaría de esa forma,_terminó duramente.

_Pero…ya ni siquiera eso…_decía Chouji entre bocados._Porque Naruto ya no es Naruto._

_Debes haberte cansado de esperar a que te buscara otra vez y decidiste volver para torturarlo todavía mas._Continuó Shikamaru.

_ ¿Y ustedes son los autoproclamados defensores de Naruto?_ Siseo Sasuke.

_Somos sus amigos…_ empezó diciendo Kiba pero el Uchiha lo interrumpió con un golpe en la mesa.

_Si tengo planes ocultos o no ya lo confirmaran a futuro._ Se puso de pie, inclinándose sobre el trío ya que Neji estaba a su lado, contra la pared._ Pero no se atrevan a meterse entre Naruto y yo._ Sin mas, el Uchiha salio de allí, mano en bolsillo.

En ese instante, el Hokage apareció del lado de afuera por la ventana que daba a la mesa de ellos.

_Vaya…parece que llego tarde._

Todos lo miraron con irritación, seguramente oyó toda la conversación.

_ ¿Y bien? ¿Ya se convencieron?_

Neji miró a sus tres compañeros frente a él y habló en nombre de todos.

_Sasuke Uchiha regresó y no piensa irse otra vez._

_Perfecto,_festejó Hatake, dando la vuelta hasta ingresar al local. Con una seña llamó a la mesera y sonriendo dijo:_Comamos._

_Naruto,¿Ya lo sabe?_Indagó Kiba.

_No_ Negó el hombre escuetamente.

_¿Va a esperar a que Uchiha este por unos meses por aquí antes de hacerlo?_ Preguntó Shikamaru con sorna.

_Cuanto mas tardes,_habló Neji_ mas fuerte será la explosión en tu cara._

_ Que nefasta predicción!_ Indicó el Hokage restándole importancia con la mano.

Pronto la mujer, acompañada por una colega trajo los platillos, solo que además, en lo servido a Kakashi había una nota adherida. Éste la tomo y se puso de pie.

_Si me disculpan, debo encargarme de unos asuntos, ustedes pueden continuar. Todo va por mi cuenta._Se despidió agitando la mano mientras le daba la espalda, saliendo del local.

_Otra vez…"crunch"…que…"crunch-crunch"…que no podremos ver su…"Crunch"…rostro._ dijo Chouji, apresurándose a liquidar las papas fritas para comenzar con la cena de una vez.

Shikamaru hurgó entre sus cosas hasta encontrar el radio, lo activó y buscó el código que pertenecía al intercomunicador de Naruto.

_Lo que Kakashi teme es la reacción de Naruto, _explicó Nara._ Pero si se tarda más sólo será peor, voy a terminar con tanto secreto de una vez por todas._

* * *

Naruto bebió la cerveza fría y apoyó la lata en el lavado. Había transpirado horrores en ese caluroso lugar, pero estaba satisfecho, el tipo confesó tras cinco minutos con él. Jamás imaginó que fue el propio esposo fue quien mandó a secuestrar a su mujer e hija para cobrar recompensa, lo que no previó fue que la madre de la mujer los contratase para buscarla y rescatarlas.

Asió una toalla y se la puso alrededor de la cadera, tomó la lata mientras se colocaba el colgante que Tsunade-Obaachan le regaló (mejor dicho que se ganó). Salió del cuarto de baño cuando recordó que estaba mojando el piso al andar descalzo, se encogió de hombros, nadie le reprocharía eso. Al denotar el piso se percató también que todo, aun en la semipenumbra de habitación, se veía limpio y ordenado. Solo había una persona que se tomaría semejante molestia, mañana tendría que hablar con ella. Debía decirle que no era necesario que lo hiciera. Sintió algo extraño, como una presencia pero era tan débil que seguro se trataba de un roedor, por lo que lo ignoró.

Tomó el resto de la bebida cuando su intercomunicador empezó a titilar.

_¿Una misión?_ No podía ser, a menos que se tratase de algo de ultimo minuto. Apretó la lata y giró la perilla para hablar. _Anbu 279/15-B del área norte, sector V al habla._

* * *

Cuando se encontró con Sakura, mas temprano, ella le dijo, sin que se lo preguntase que Naruto continuaba viviendo, técnicamente, en el mismo lugar que antes. "Técnicamente" porque casi nunca estaba allí, ya que nadie sabia dónde pasaba el tiempo cuando estaba en la aldea y menos donde dormía.

"O con quien" cuestionó Sasuke en su interior antes de poder frenarla, provocando una quemazón en sus entrañas. También se sorprendió a si mismo encontrándose en las cercanías al lugar donde vivía Naruto. Se detuvo para razonar qué era lo que estaba haciendo e intentó obligarse a regresar sobre sus pasos para volver hasta su departamento y regresar cuando tuviese mejor planeada las cosas, pero para cuando se decidió a hacerlo, ya estaba ante la puerta del hogar de Naruto y con la mano en el picaporte.

"Debería estar cerrado pero sé que no lo está, _pensó con añoranza._No importa cuanto lo nieguen, el uruzukantochi todavía esta por ahí."

Giro el agarre metálico e ingresó, disminuyendo su chacra a niveles insignificantes. Le había costado muy poco burlar a los Anbu que andaban tras él. Los idiotas seguramente habían ido hasta el departamento asignado por el Hokage, iniciando la vigilia, pensando que estaba ahí.

¿Qué era lo que esperaba encontrar ahí? ¿Algún indicio de que Naruto lo perdonaría? ¿Qué era posible que aun lo amase? ¿A alguien que le dijese cómo podía recuperarlo más rápidamente?

Pensaba intensamente en estas cosas cuando el sonido de una puerta abrirse lo sorprendió. Retrocedió lo suficiente como para ocultarse en las sombras y manipulo su chacra de forma cuidadosa, si lo disminuía rápidamente, Naruto se daría cuenta.

Lo que le era imposible, aun siendo un Uchiha era dominar las reacciones de su cuerpo. Su pulso se aceleró al verlo, la temperatura pareció aumentar en todo el cuarto tan solo al notar las gotas que se deslizaban lentamente por la piel del rubio.

Añoranza, dolor, arrepentimiento, pena, alegría, amor…pero por sobre todo el amor era lo que supero a lo demás, que fogueó directamente al deseo y éste a la pasión.

Conocía el ardor del odio, el impulso que éste generaba que acaparaba cualquier otro sentimiento pero ahora, por primera vez en su vida experimentaba otra clase de sensaciones.

Amaba a Naruto pero no solo eso, el rubio despertaba en su ser el deseo primitivo de poseer y la pasión intensa de encerrarlo para si.

Estaba ahí de pie, tan cerca y tan malditamente lejos.

Un leve sonido electrónico llego hasta él cuando Naruto terminó su bebida, estrujando el envase metálico. Lo vio tomar el pequeño aparato, activarlo y responder:

_Anbu 279/15-B del área norte, sector V al habla._

_"_Eh… ¿Naruto?_"_

Sasuke sonrío al ver la expresión del otro, que observaba el aparato como si repentinamente le hubiese salido brazos y patas.

_... ¿Sensei…Hokage-sama?_Tanteó dubitativo.

_"_ ¡Naruto!_ Exclamó el otro._ ¡Te estaba buscando! Ibiki me dijo que después de acabar con el interrogatorio te marchaste… ¡Vaya que es difícil dar contigo!_ Terminó quejándose._

_... ¿Hay alguna misión de ultimo momento?_ Preguntó el rubio cada vez mas extrañado.

_"_Que frío eres, Naruto, antes me hubieras brincado hasta haber reconocido lo bien que lo hiciste._"_

Naruto suspiró, caminó hasta un pequeño refrigerador, del lado opuesto donde estaba Sasuke y tomo otra cerveza, abriendo la lata con el índice. Se llevaba esta a la boca cuando Kakashi terminó su queja, por lo que dijo:

_Etto…Kakashi-sama… ¿Esta bien que use este canal para hablar de…? disculpe ¿Qué es lo quiere?_

_"_Veo que él va a tener mucho trabajo contigo_" Lamentó Hatake._

_¿Él?_recalcó Naruto._Hokage, ¿Está bebido o algo?_

Un suspiro se oyó por la transmisión. Otra luz se encendió en el intercomunicador indicando que tenia una llamada en espera.

_Lo siento, Hokage-sama, tengo una llamada y seguro que es mas importante que esta._ Dijo algo irritado.

_"_Bien, bien…ven mañana a mi despacho, tengo que hablar contigo de tu viaje a la aldea de la arena y…de otro asunto._"_

_Bien._ aceptó desganado.

El rubio cortó la comunicación y empezó a buscar la señal de la otra llamada mientras bebía un largo sorbo de su cerveza. Al hallarla, comenzó a decir:

_Anbu..._

_"_Naruto, soy Shikamaru._"_

_¿Shikamaru?_ Cerró la puerta del refrigerador con el pie._¿Qué sucede?_preguntó

_"_La verdad es que no sé bien como decírtelo…_"_

_ ¿Qué?_Dijo ante el silencio del otro._ ¿Acaso te vas a casar?_ Bromeó.

_"Si eso fuera una buena noticia para ti, te aseguro que lo haría para contestarte que si…escucha Naruto…_"_

Sasuke notó que el semblante del rubio se puso alerta al instante, prestando atención a las palabras de su amigo.

El Uchiha previó lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Rememoró que una vez, hace muchos años, Naruto se jactó de tener su casa llena de trampas de kunais y shurikens listos para atacar a cualquiera que se atreviese a entrar en su casa a robar. Recordó que le contestó algo como que "nadie le robaría a quien no tiene nada, usurakantochi"

Pero Naruto no lo miró herido, al contrario continuó con su palabrería, diciendo que tenía un kunai en el marco inferior de la cama, especialmente afilado.

Sasuke ya se movía para tomarlo cuando por toda la habitación se oyó:

_"_Naruto…Sasuke regresó ayer por la noche a Konoha._"_

El Uchiha sentía el frío metal en su mano, lo arrancaba de su sujeción cuando giró para ver lo que hacia el rubio, pero solo se encontró con la lata de cerveza que debido a la adrenalina liberada en su cuerpo parecía que ésta caía en cámara lenta. Tomo el kunai a tiempo cuando sintió que varios mecanismos se activaban y decenas de shurikens se dirigían en todas direcciones. Utilizando la única arma que disponía, activó su sharingan y consiguió repeler cada ataque. Intentó buscar a Naruto entre el caos del chisperio pero no halló mas que armas atacando contra él que provenían por todos lados. Maldijo el ni siquiera poder oír los pasos del otro.

Se preparaba para esquivar un par de combinaciones que iban a impactarlo por ambos lados cuando éstos se esfumaron en un humo blanco. Tarde fue su reacción para mirar hacia abajo donde percibió su presencia.

Naruto se puso de pie, lo tomo del cuello hasta hacerlo retroceder contra una pared, colocó un kunai en la base de su garganta sin soltar el agarre.

Sólo la mitad del rostro del Uzumaki era visible, pero distinguió perfectamente la fría sonrisa que éste esbozó.

_ ¿Perdiste algo…_indagó acercando su rostro al pelinegro. _...Teme?_

Continúa…


	3. La diferencia entre las lágrimas y el

Naruto & Company son propiedad de Mr Kishimoto

"**El agua salada es una solución resultante de la mezcla de dos compuestos. El soluto es la sal, un mineral, y el agua que es considerado el solvente universal.**

**Entonces… ¿Qué diferencia hay con aquella solución que sale de nuestros ojos? ¿No son la misma cosa?**

**No, las lagrimas contienen algo que ninguna solución semejante podría tener, no es una simple mezcla, sino que traen consigo el sentimiento que viene del alma, que al desbordarla intensamente, rompe nuestro sosiego, nos deja vulnerables y a la merced o impiedad de quien es capaz de tocar tan profundo en nuestro ser"**

**Anónimo.**

Capitulo 3: "La diferencia entre las lagrimas y el agua salada"

_"_... ¿Naruto?... ¿Estás ahí?...Bueno pues, supongo que…en fin, si lo ves trata de no matarlo ¿De acuerdo? Seria muy problemático._"_

En el silencio se oyó como su amigo cortaba la comunicación.

El rubio no cedió ni un centímetro en la fuerza de sus dedos ni en la presión de la punta del kunai en el cuello del que tenia en frente. Había llevado a cabo innumerables misiones como Anbu, conocía a la perfección la actitud de las personas ante la amenaza pero debió prever desde antes que el Uchiha seria diferente. Ni siquiera su maldito color de piel cambió con la presión a su cuello, no sudaba y, como lo descubrió tan pronto habló, ni siquiera su vos se oía afectada.

_No creo que ahora quieras oír qué fue lo que se me perdió, Naruto._

De no ser porque sentía las punzadas de las cortadas que tenia en las plantas de sus pies, el rubio estaba tentado a pensar que estaba soñando. Perdido en sus pensamientos, agitó levemente la cabeza, de estar dormido eso se trataría de una pesadilla, no un sueño.

Naruto respiraba pesadamente, lo apenas suficiente evitando hacer cualquier movimiento innecesario.

_ ¿Qué sucede Uchiha?_ Lo desafió con la mirada, ignorando el comentario de Sasuke._ Tu brazo, el que tiene el kunai no se ha movido._ La helada sonrisa del rubio se borró por completo cuando oyó que el pelinegro soltaba el arma y ésta caía de punta, clavándose en el suelo. Ahora entendía por qué todo con el que se cruzó ese día lo miro raro. Maldijo dentro de él, parecía que ese tipo solo existía para reducirlo a al ridículo del cual todo el mundo miraba como si fuera un circo andante sólo pendiente de cada paso y acción del Uchiha…Le atormentaba pensar que en el pasado fue así, ninguna maldita decisión en su vida fue guiada para sí, sino que sólo se movió para alcanzar al muy bastardo donde fuera que se encontrase, restándole importancia a todo lo demás en su entorno. Pero no más, el idiota del pasado ya no existía, ahora solo debía velar por encontrar, aunque le estaba costando mas de lo que pensó, el sentido de su vida sin inútiles obsesiones a las que perseguir con las piernas atadas.

La red de sus pensamientos se corto al instante cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio que Sasuke dirigía una mano hacia su rostro. Instintivamente reaccionó dando un paso para atrás, blandiendo el kunai y de un golpe limpio herir la parte interna del brazo en un corte ascendente. Antes, cuando lo tenia sujeto bien pudo haberlo alejado hiriéndolo en su estomago, pero no lo hizo. Debía estar detrás de algo que realmente necesitaba para haber refrenado de esa forma los instintos asesinos que seguramente se activaron al verse amenazado. Alzó su mano derecha y vio la sangre escurriéndose por el filo del arma. Lo arrojó hasta clavarlo en la pared.

_Deberías tener mas cuidado de hacia donde diriges los brazos… no te atrevas a subestimarme Uchiha._

Se volvió pisando donde fuera, sin importarle los cortes que recibía de algunos de los shurikens caídos en el piso, después de todo sanarían completamente para el día siguiente. Fue hasta el baño y trajo una toalla pequeña que le arrojo al intruso para que detuviera el sangrado, sabia que no era grave por lo que no la revisaría. Miró el reloj en la mesa, las once pasadas, ya iba siendo hora de que regresara. Esquivó en el piso la cerveza que se derramó y tomo otra del refrigerador, alzó el intercomunicador y se aproximó hasta su cama para abrir los cajones sacando ropa al azar. Lo escuchó caminar hasta sentarse en su cama, lo observaba en silencio, se enfurecía a cada momento al saberse escudriñado por esos ojos negros, helados y calculadores. Encontró la camiseta blanca y los pantalones oscuros. Ignorando monumentalmente la presencia de Sasuke en la habitación y en su cama, se quito la toalla y empezó a vestirse.

_Tsk, _ expresó Uchiha a sus espaldas, pero el rubio siguió en lo suyo._En verdad no has cambiado si eres capaz de hacer eso delante mío…deberías ser mas conciente del peligro que corres si me presionas mas._ El tono de voz fue cambiando a medida que habló, haciéndose mas ronca.

_En verdad me interesa muy poco el por qué estas aquí, teme, pero deberías volver a donde sea que te estés quedando junto a tus niñeras, mañana haré que sean reemplazados…el Hokage no debió ser tan permisivo con alguien con una historia como la tuya a cuestas._ La etiqueta de la prenda blanca comenzó a irritarle la piel, se ocupó en sacarla sin hacer un desastre de su ropa cuando fue jalado hacia su cama, quedando debajo de Sasuke que lo cubrió con su cuerpo.

_No te atrevas a ignorarme._ Dijo con voz amenazante. _No respondo de mí si vuelves a hacerlo._

Una ceja rubia se elevó al momento en que sentía que el filo de algo que cayo sobre su cama le cortaba la superficie del brazo que el pelinegro sostenía con fuerza.

_Y yo no tengo tiempo que perder contigo _ repuso con fría sorna, _si quieres tener una noche movida puedo darte la dirección de un sitio…_ La mano libre del Uchiha fue hasta la boca de él para acallarlo.

_Naruto…ya basta._ Una pizca de agonía se filtró por la voz de Sasuke, los ojos que lo miraban eran tan fríos e indiferentes que lo afectaban profundamente. Ya no estaba el calor que veía en ellos cada vez que le gritó que regresara a Konoha, ni la luz que notó cuando le confesó su amor. Bajo su mirada a los labios de Naruto, ya que hasta allí llegaba la luz proveniente del cuarto de baño. Quitó su mano y con el pulgar delineó los finos labios, anhelando oírlo decir una vez mas que lo amaba. Para su sorpresa, estos se entreabrieron y la tibia lengua del rubio lamió el dedo._...Naruto…_expresó afectado. Mirar sus ojos fue un error, estos sólo reflejaban incredulidad, su boca se curvó en una sonrisa cruel.

_No me digas que vas a llorar… "Eres débil, estupido hermano pequeño"…Haras llorar a tu preciado hermano llevando tu existencia devuelta aquí._

Lo estaba desafiando, le pedía a gritos que se quitara una mascara que ya no usaba y Sasuke lo sabia, pero lo que Naruto no veía, o no quería ver era que él ya no usaba ninguna mascara y que evocando las palabras de Itachi no conseguiría incitar ningún odio porque simplemente ya no había nada de eso.

_No lo voy a hacer, usurakantochi_ susurró el pelinegro al oído del otro, acercando el cuerpo hasta que sus torsos se tocaron._ No explotaré, ya no hay odio que avivar, no hay planes ocultos o deseo de destrucción, sólo soy yo._

_ ¿Eres estupido? Si supuestamente ya no quieres dañar Konoha, no tienes nada que hacer aquí, no eres mas que un…_ Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Naruto cuando sintió que Sasuke que pasaba la lengua por el cuello, sacudiendo millones de terminales nerviosas que lo hicieron agitarse._... ¡Oiiii! ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!!!._ Naruto comenzó a intentar, inútilmente cabe recalcar, de sacárselo de encima cuando el pelinegro comenzó a morder el lóbulo de su oreja. El rubio entró en un estado de desesperación total cuando en medio de su infructuoso forcejeo sintió un incipiente fuego en su interior. Maldijo a su cuerpo apretando los dientes por estar reaccionando al estupido baboseo del idiota sobre él. Cuando la situación para el rubio comenzaba a verse más oscuro que los ojos de Sasuke, una idea cruzó su mente que lo hizo detenerse por completo.

Al percibir el cambio en Naruto, el Uchiha depositó un beso detrás de la oreja de éste al momento que lo oía decir:

_"Veo que él va a tener mucho trabajo contigo"… el Hokage se refería a ti, ¿Verdad?_ Al alzarse apenas para verlo, notó que el rubio estaba tan calmado como si nunca hubiera tenido lugar lo que acababa de pasar. Uzumaki lo observó unos instantes, su sonrisa se ensanchó sin humor y una risa hueca escapo de su garganta.

_ Pero… ¿Qué se supone que es esto?... ¿Acaso eres parte de su proyecto "salvemos a Naruto"?..._La risa lo hacia removerse debajo de Sasuke._ El maldito viejo no tiene nada mas que hacer que meter las narices donde no lo llaman…y tu como un idiota le sigues el juego…_Las risotadas, carente de diversión apenas lo dejaban hablar._No me quiero imaginar…adonde te arrastrará luego, y tu como un perro lo vas a seguir…_

_ ¡Ya basta, Naruto!_ exclamó Sasuke, soltó sus brazos y asió el rostro para ver las gotitas que rodaban por las mejillas del rubio.

_¡¿Crees que me trago que estas lagrimas son de felicidad?! ¡Desde que entré he visto el sufrimiento que te esta controlando!! ¡Y tu eres tan idiota como para permitírselo! Si sigues así no soportarás…_

_Te equivocas, teme… ¿De qué maldito sufrimiento me estas hablando?...Sasuke, te conviene oírme ahora porque no lo repetiré_ Aproximó el rostro lo mas que el agarre del pelinegro le permitió y susurro sin un matiz de dolor o afección en su voz: _ En mi ya no queda nada por quebrar Uchiha, y mucho menos por reparar… como bien me lo dijiste ese día, todo es una insignificante mentira, ¿no? Mi vida no es…_

Esta vez los labios de Sasuke los cortaron. Metió la lengua dentro de la boca de Naruto, acariciando todo su interior, anhelando recibir las mismas caricias de éste pero eso no sucedió. Negándose a rendirse metió la mano bajo la camiseta del rubio, besándolo ya con urgencia y angustia ya que Naruto era un ser vivo inmóvil debajo de él. Se apartó un tanto y la expresión que le mostró fue de una apatía total, luego puso los ojos en blanco, como si estuviera hastiado y forzó una sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que se abría de piernas y llevaba sus manos a la espalda del Uchiha.

_No sabia que te gustaban los chicos, me hubieras avisado._Dijo como si estuvieran hablando del clima._ No me importaría hacerte el favor, me han dicho que soy espectacular en la cama, así que… ¿qué te parece?_

Sasuke escondió su rostro en el pecho de Naruto, intentando reponerse del dolor que experimento ante el desapego y falta de emoción que lo golpeó de lleno, sintiéndolo casi físicamente. Aspiró el aroma del cuerpo del rubio, ascendiendo por el cuello, poniendo su frente sobre la del otro.

_Cielos, Sasuke, los años te hicieron aburrido._ Opinó susurrando entre suspiros desinteresado. El corazón de Naruto se salteó un latido al sentir que algo caía sobre su rostro. Sin dar crédito a lo que imaginaba porque no podía ver en el rostro cubierto por las penumbras… ¿Eso eran lágrimas? Las manos del rubio estrujaron las sabanas de la cama buscando resistir lo que aquellas gotas saladas estaban desatando en su interior. Un leve sonido llegó hasta él proveniente de sobre el refrigerador. Tenia que apresurarse a atender o perdería el control de sus actos. Puso las manos sobre los hombros del morocho pero no necesitó decirle que lo dejara ir, porque este se salio de encima suyo. Corrió hasta llegar al pequeño intercomunicador, uno que era solo de él, no registrado, para uso personal.

Sasuke se sentó en la cama observando de reojo el primer aparato que Naruto uso para comunicarse caído en el suelo. Estaba informado lo suficiente del tema como para saber que era ilegal tener dos comunicadores. Se quedó de una pieza al oír la voz de una mujer que no reconoció, preguntar:

__Naruto, ¿vas a venir?__

_ ¿Paso algo?_Preguntó con una afección impropia del que se suponía era el nuevo Naruto.

__No, es solo que… ¡hice preparar ramen como para un batallón y tu no estas aquí! ¡Me hubieras dicho que te ibas!__

El rubio rió en forma pausada y su voz transmitía cariño.

_Pareces Sakura-chan reclamando así._

__¡¡¡Atrévete a no aparecer y conocerás mi carácter! No me hagas tirar esa comida o la llevare hasta donde estés y te la arrojaré por la cabeza!!!__

_Ahora eres violenta como Tsunade y Sakura-chan juntas_

__ ¡No me compares!... ¿Vas a venir?__

_Por supuesto, ¿Dónde mas me darían ramen gratis?_

__...Si, además creo que ella te extraña cuando no estas a su lado…__

_...Eres una mentirosa._

Naruto cortó la comunicación y fue a ponerse el calzado para salir. Estaba ante la puerta con mano en picaporte cuando Sasuke se paró a sus espaldas.

_Puedes irte e intentar correr tan rápido que te sientas desfallecer, me golpearás, empujarás, te apartarás, me insultarás tan fuerte que todo Konoha lo oiga, decirme que me odias o que no te importo…_ Los fríos dedos de la mano del pelinegro fueron hasta el rostro del otro, haciendo que se girara lo suficiente como para que éste mirase los ojos del Uchiha, que estaban rojos, había activado el sharingan para impedirle moverse. Le lambió los labios, haciendo que el corazón del rubio se acelerase ya que podía ver que Sasuke tenia los ojos cerrados, dándole otro significado a sus acciones ya que no buscaba confundirlo sino que en verdad estaba sintiendo.

Bajo su mano sintió que el pulso de Uzumaki se descontroló, otorgándole toda la confianza que necesitaba para seguir adelante, un ramalazo de satisfacción recorrió su ser, el rubio había dejado descuidada una fisura en el muro tras el cual se escondía, ya se encargaría de resquebrajarla. Apartó apenas su rostro para contemplar los confusos ojos celestes que lo miraban sin pestañar. Lo hizo volverse, apartándose un paso, sonriéndole de lado.

_Haz eso y todo lo que puedas para alejarme pero te advierto que no funcionará, porque tú eres mío, Naruto. Hoy puedes largarte donde te plazca y con quien quieras pero tan pronto mi situación se asiente te ataré a mi tan fuerte que serás capaz de ver cada cadena que te rodeará._ La presencia física de Sasuke desapareció repentinamente de la habitación, solo su voz se oyó en el aire._ Esto no es una amenaza, dobe, es una promesa._

* * *

Cerró la puerta, mirando de reojo a la mujer sobre la cama. Fue a acostarse en el sillón, eligiendo hablarle desde ahí, pero ninguna palabra salió. Los rápidos latidos del corazón parecían mas puñaladas en su pecho que otra cosa, su estomago, a pesar de haber comido el doble de lo acostumbrado, se sentía vacío. Finas gotas empezaron a deslizarse por su rostro que contemplaba el techo gris en la negrura del cuarto.

_Nee…Obaachan…por favor…_decía con la voz ronca, pasándose la mano por los ojos, intentando detener con ello que sigan emergiendo_... por una vez, háblame y dime que no son lágrimas, sino sólo agua salada._

* * *

La distancia entre las dos personas era considerable, pero no lo suficiente como para distinguir la expresión del otro. Ten Ten vio a Naruto, y sabia, a pesar de no ser capaz de notarlo en su rostro por la lejanía, que estaba hecho una furia. Bajo la mirada hasta su mano que estaba a punto de girar el picaporte para adentrarse al despacho del Hokage, pero todos sus instintos de supervivencia le indicaron que se alejara de allí tan rápido como pudiese. Aunque Kakashi-sama le había autorizado ya la entrada, se apartó un paso para volverse y tomar el camino contrario del que venia el rubio. A veces era mejor elegir qué batallas presenciar para sobrevivir otro día.

OooOooOooOoo…

El maldito Kakashi estaba decidido a sacarlo de quicio de una forma u otra. Sabia que apoyaba completamente a Sasuke y la verdad es que eso no le importaba pero… ¿Por qué demonios tenían que meterlo a él? No tenía nada que ver con el Uchiha. Ahogo un suspiro. Sólo quería que lo dejaran en paz.

Sin anunciarse se abrió paso al momento en que el Hokage se giraba, saludando alegremente:

_Ten Ten, bienve… ¿Naruto?_

_ ¿Esperaba a otra persona? ¿No me dijo anoche que quería verme?_

_Es que supuse...Oh, bueno, no importa, pasa por favor._

Mentalmente, el rubio se visualizó a si mismo destrozando ese lugar para luego llevar a Kakashi por toda la aldea mostrando su rostro sin la mascara, enseñando su horrendo labio saltón o cualquier otro defecto que seguramente ocultaba, de esa forma comprendería cómo se sentía cada vez que se cruzaba en la calle con alguien que le daba las "buenas nuevas" de que el sobreviviente del clan del sharingan regresaba, peor era con aquellos que estaban al tanto de todo lo que hizo para traerlo de vuelta. A líneas generales le decían: "Aunque tu no pudiste, él regresó por si mismo, ¡Tu gran amigo! ¡Debes estar tan feliz!".

Maldición, maldición… Pero no les iba a dar el gusto. El día de ayer, cuando estaba envuelto en el número de teatro ambulante en el que Sasuke le llevó a participar todo fue un desastre. Le tomo mas de lo que le hubiese gustado acallar el caos, el infernal caos que se desató en su interior tan pronto supo que el ínfimo chacra que sintió en su habitación le pertenecía al Uchiha, estuvo aturdido al no haber tenido ni un segundo para digerir la noticia de Shikamaru antes de ser obligado a verlo…mas que eso, obligado por el propio Sasuke a verlo, ya sea si fue la intención de éste desde un principio o no que el encuentro sucediera. Confiaba poder dominarse cada vez que tuviese que tenerlo en frente, no se perdonaría, en lo que le quedaba de vida, reaccionar patética o impulsivamente delante del extraño que el Hokage pretendía imponerle, porque eso era el pelinegro en su vida…un extraño.

Se adelantó a Kakashi y dijo:

_Ya sé que tu alumno favorito está de regreso, lo escuché de prácticamente cada individuo con el que me crucé._ No tenia ni la mas minima intención de hablar y menos rememorar el incidente que tuvo lugar en su departamento.

_Mentiroso._ Oyó que dijo una profunda voz a sus espaldas, la cual para su desagrado, reconoció al instante. Al volverse, Sasuke hizo su acto de aparición, mirándolo con un extraño buen humor que solo se reflejaba en la luz de sus ojos, pero su rostro continuaba inexpresivo, hasta que le sonrió de lado y expuso su herida debajo de la manga de su camiseta azul oscuro con la cual se podía apreciar el excelente estado físico del joven. Se puso delante del rubio, dándole la espalda al Hokage que se hacia el desentendido firmando papeles. _ ¿Vas a intentar hacer como que nunca paso?_

_Estos…comentarios y lo que seas que te traigas entre manos no tienen nada que ver conmigo, por tu bien mas te vale que me dejes en paz._

_ ¿Y qué es lo que se supone que me vas a hacer, dobe?_

Naruto sonrió fríamente, se removió los cabellos de la cabeza y se arrimó al pelinegro, poniendo una mano en su hombro antes de pasar por su lado.

_Hokage-sama, aquí le entrego el informe del fallo de los Anbu que dispuso para la vigilancia de Sasuke Uchiha, ya fueron reemplazados por éstos._ Después extrajo el documento en el que había sido autorizado para viajar a la aldea de la arena y lo dejo sobre el escritorio. _Me enteré también que ha dejado sin efecto mi autorización por lo que supongo que esto no me sirve de mucho._

Hatake observó los ojos claros de Naruto, que no revelaban nada, estaban vacíos de cualquier cosa que estuviera sintiendo o pensando, pero lo conocía lo suficiente, incluso al cambiado Uzumaki para saber que debía andar con cuidado si no quería que éste renegase por completo del Uchiha, pero creía firmemente que debían continuar, como sea sacaría a Naruto de esa coraza que lo estaba ahogando cada día que pasaba. Sonrió y dijo:

_Perfecto Naruto, me alegro que lo aceptases sin mas._

_Espero que considere usted mi aceptación como algo que merece retribución._ Comentó el rubio con indiferencia.

_ ¿Cómo?_ No entendía a qué se refería.

_De que me debes una, Kakashi-sama y quiero que cuando me sea conveniente aceptes lo que sea que te solicite._

_Naruto, no me parece…_ Se interrumpió cuando lo vio sacar un pergamino con el sello del Kazekage. Supo de inmediato lo que había hecho._ ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer de esto un problema grave en la diplomacia entre las dos aldeas?_

_Fuiste tu quien lo empezó, Hokage con tus intrigas para intentar algo que ya deberías aceptar es una estupidez, hace parecer como si yo quisiera destruir la aldea y tu quieras evitarlo cambiándome a lo que era antes, esto no es mas que una…_

_Naruto…_

Repentinamente un miembro de los Anbu apareció, diciendo:

_Hokage, disculpe la intromisión pero un escuadrón que fue a una misión de reconocimiento al noroeste está en estado critico, según informaron fueron atacados y la mitad de sus integrantes ha caído y los demás están segregados._

_ ¿Noroeste?_repitió Naruto, luego ambos llegaron al mismo nombre, diciendo a dueto: _Kurenai-sensei._ Se volvía para salir cuando Kakashi llamó al rubio._Voy a ir, no me importa si te niegas._Aseguró sin vacilación.

_No te lo voy a impedir, saldrán en media hora pero antes ven a verme, hay alguien que quiero que lleves contigo._

El Uzumaki miró significativamente a Sasuke, pero Hatake se apresuró a agregar:

_Sasuke aun debe formalizar unos pasos antes de poder ser un Anbu, trae a Shikamaru y a Sai contigo cuando vengas._

Naruto miró fijamente al par, pero terminó cediendo, tenia razón, Uchiha no podía ir por lo que no tendría que aguantarlo en esa misión, aunque no le agradaba la perspectiva de que llegaría el día en que si tendrían que hacer misiones juntos. Asintió y salió de allí.

Sasuke miró a Kakashi al tiempo que éste hacia lo mismo.

_Creo que él pensó que si lo hiciste, pero en realidad no lo negaste Hokage._

Hatake sonrió, empequeñeciendo su único ojo visible.

_Por supuesto que no, es algo malo mentir._

_Entonces… ¿También voy?_ Dijo sonriendo apenas, sintiendo la emoción corriendo por su piel, una misión y Naruto eran la combinación perfecta en esos momentos.

El Hokage se puso de pie y palmeó la parte superior del brazo izquierdo del Uchiha.

_Pero antes debes hacerte un Anbu oficialmente._

Sasuke observó el sector que le palmeó el otro, se estaba refiriendo a la marca que lo volvería un miembro de Anbu.

_Ya sabes donde ir._ Le dijo Kakashi volviendo a su asiento, _Recuerda estar aquí en media hora._

Sasuke sonrió mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

"Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras Naruto, pero no me podrás alejar, en el momento exacto en el que te me confesaste y luego en tu habitación al responder ante mi ultima caricia renunciaste a tu libertad y te me entregaste por completo."

_Continuará…_

Gracias por los reviews!!! Los adoro (a los reviews, no a los que los escriben…mentira!!! Cómo no los voy a apreciar si se toman el tiempo???).

UsuRaKantochi en buSca de TeMe gracias por tu apoyo ^_^

Y a todos los que me leen y me reviewean *.* (qué es esa palabra??!!)

También a los que me alertan en sus compus para mis próximos capítulos, aunque al principio pensaba que era malo, Jajajaja, soy una ahoka, lo sé. En fin, gracias por leer. Ja ne!


	4. Precio

Naruto & Company son propiedad de Mr Kishimoto

Capitulo 4: "Precio"

A un día de distancia de la aldea, Shikamaru hizo una seña para que todos descendieran hasta un claro en el bosque. Una vez allí expuso sus conclusiones luego de haberlas meditado, en un bosquejo de lo que quería hacer, pero aún debía llegar donde se hallaban los otros antes de definirlo.

_Al parecer han conseguido capturar a tres del bando opuesto. Estaban vestidos como Anbu de nuestra aldea por lo que quizás todo empezó como una emboscada. Lamentablemente no hubo forma de hacer confesar a ninguno de los dos sobrevivientes._

_El tercero ¿Murió por una herida producida durante el interrogatorio?_ Indagó Sai.

_No, la herida mortal se dio en la batalla._

Shikamaru miró hacia los árboles a su alrededor, sabia que él aparecería en cualquier momento.

_ ¿A quien esperamos?_ Tan pronto Naruto formuló la pregunta, Neji se presentó ante ellos. Hyuuga no estaba autorizado a participar, ya que supuestamente se hallaba en otra misión de reconocimiento cerca de la aldea, pero seguramente Nara lo llamó.

_Él es necesario, _ explicó Shikamaru, agradeciéndole el haber venido. Luego miró al rubio._Escucha Naruto, los que capturaron a los impostores han hecho hasta lo imposible para quebrarlos pero fue inútil. Sé que Morino sólo quieres que utilices métodos que él te enseña pero…_

_No hay tiempo para meterse en su cabeza, sobre todo si no sabemos quienes son, tardaría demasiado un interrogatorio de ese tipo._ Terminó de explicar el Uzumaki, demostrando que entendía a la perfección el por qué le pedía que utilice el otro modo. Naruto tendió la mano para que Shikamaru le diera el radio de largo alcance que Nara utilizó para informarse de aquello que desde Konoha fue imposible de descubrir. Estaban a dos días de distancia y cada decisión era vital si se quería dar con Kurenai-sensei. El rubio se identificó y empezó a preguntar:

_Los individuos ¿están en lugares separados?._

Después del sonido de la estática por el intercomunicador, se oyó la respuesta:

__Si.__

_Quiero que los juntes a los dos que continuan con vida. ¿Han suministrado alguna poción o suero de la verdad?_

__Tres unidades en cada uno.__

_ ¿Cómo respondieron?_

__Uno se resiste a hablar, está empeñado en mantener la boca cerrada, pensamos que iba a intentar suicidarse por lo que revisamos su boca pero no había ninguna capsula allí, tampoco hizo ademán de morderse la lengua ni nada parecido. El otro esquiva las preguntas y se pone a hablar de sandeces y cosas sin sentido.__

_Es evidente que no se esperaban que los capturasen._ Expuso Sasuke, del cual todos pensaban que era un nuevo alumno de Kakashi o el hijo consentido de alguna familia rica el cual no quería rebelar su identidad por razones desconocidas, cuyo nombre ahora era "Ryu". Al tener la atención de los demás, agregó:_Para crear semejante revuelo entre los Anbu deben tener bastantes habilidades pero dudo que pertenezcan a alguna aldea. Creo firmemente que esto fue perpetrado por alguien con motivos que nada tiene que ver con una guerra entre dos naciones, sino no se habrían llevado a nadie, sino simplemente los hubieran dejado muerto a todos. Lo cual significa que es muy probable que Kurenai siga con vida._ Uchiha se sintió observado por Naruto que por centésima vez miraba la marca ondeada que ahora había en su brazo, que estaba rojiza a su alrededor al haber sido hecha hace muy poco tiempo. Como el rubio no tenia la mascara puesta se podía leer "¿En verdad es un novato?" en las fracciones del otro. Un punzante dolor vino de repente. Evitó doblarse en si mismo buscando resistirlo. Lo que fuera le diese Kakashi para distorsionar la forma de su chacra funcionaba a la perfección pero era muy molesto tener que aguantar los malestares que el brebaje le proporcionaba.

Naruto se aclaró la garganta y arrimó a sus labios el aparato.

_Bien, vamos a tomar como punto de partida la suposición de Ryu. Entonces que alguien se encargue de noquear al que no habla cada dos horas, hagan dormir con somníferos al otro pero en la mesa al lado de éste dispongan ampollas vacías del suero de la verdad. Cada tanto procuren que el que se rehúsa a hablar despierte pero que nunca cruce palabra con su compañero, si uno esta despierto el otro no debe estarlo. Continúen con esa rutina hasta que lleguemos._ Le devolvió el intercomunicador a Shikamaru. Ahora entendía la presencia de Neji.

_Mi brazo será una inutilidad después que quiebre al que no habla así que quizás sea un estorbo._

_Ahí le dejaremos todo a Ryu._ Determinó Shikamaru. Sasuke detectó algo más en la expresión de Nara al ver a Naruto, como si algo lo preocupase, más que eso, como si estuviera afligido pero no por la situación sino por el rubio. ¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer Naruto?

_Deberíamos ponernos en marcha,_dijo Sai, sacando a Shikamaru de sus pensamientos. Éste asintió y el grupo ascendió a los arboles, quedando el rubio esta vez rezagado detrás de ellos, concentrando su chacra en forma lenta, haciendo variar la velocidad por la que recorría su cuerpo, aumentando y disminuyendo su ritmo. El Naruto de antes era un inepto al momento de manejar el chacra, ahora Sasuke veía que en ese aspecto, había cambiado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o…………o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tan pronto llegaron, Shikamaru se fue directamente a informarse de la situación sin tener que lidiar por fin con la perdida de señal cada vez que le estaban comunicando algo de interés, llevando al joven a un estado de constante irritación.

Neji fue a investigar el estado de los prisioneros para avisar si su nivel era el apropiado para lo que Uzumaki iba a hacer.

Al ser considerado como un principiante nadie le pedía que hiciera nada por lo que le frustraba pero a menos que quisiera que Naruto lo descubriese debía mantenerse en el margen. Se sentó en el suelo apoyado contra un árbol. Era tan diferente a como fue en el pasado, sabia que no tendría paz absoluta hasta no tener al dobe exactamente donde lo quería pero…todo él ahora sentía una quietud en su alma, sin esa sensación de odio continua que parecía infinita que lo llevaba a no poder estar quieto y que lo invadía hasta en los sueños. La furia y el rencor, el ansia de sangre…todo eso se esfumó, gracias a Naruto. Cada vez que se daba cuenta de cuan lejos estaba él, el anhelo crecía en su interior. Él se le había ofrecido la noche anterior pero no lo quería así, si lo hacia suyo ahora corría el riesgo de que el otro aprendiera a alejarlo, dándole su cuerpo pero negándole la entrada a su corazón, y si eso llegaba a pasar no importaría luego lo que hiciese, no volvería a escuchar de la boca del rubio que lo amaba. Desconocía ese rasgo impaciente en su interior, pero parecía que Naruto hacia aflorar una parte de si que nadie mas pudo o podría desatar. A unos metros de él, el dueño de todos sus pensamientos hablaba con Sai, el estar ahí con una identidad falsa le hacia imposible ir a alejar al idiota de su dobe. Al poco rato Neji se unió a la pareja, tal parecía que estaba todo listo. Vio que el rubio extendía el brazo y que Sai lo asía de la muñeca y del hombro, haciendo fuerza. Sasuke sabía qué era lo que iba a hacer, se puso de pie para impedirlo cuando un quejido salió del rubio que miro enojo al otro.

_ ¿Qué clase de fuerza es esa? Se supone que debes hacerlo de una, ¿Acaso quieres matarme del dolor sin llegar a ningún lado?_

El Uchiha ya estaba con ellos cuando Sai repuso:

_Puedo ver que Shikamaru preferiría que no lo hicieras, por eso estaba esperando que decidieras por ti mismo a no seguir adelante. El departamento de Fuerza de Tortura y de interrogación es un área para el cual no tienes la capacidad para soportar, no sé por qué Morino te invitó en primer lugar a participar. Aún así, hay otros medios para sacarle a ese hombre lo que queremos saber._

Ahora era el turno del otro de ser el objetivo de la helada mirada del rubio. Naruto lo ignoró de lleno y se volvió hacia Sasuke.

_Ryu, necesito que me disloques el hombro derecho, tienes que ubicar tu mano a dos centímetros por encima de la articulación para que sea limpia sin comprometer venas o arterias, _ Se giró para mirar a Sai que seguía con la misma expresión de siempre. _Me daría contra un árbol si no fuera porque voy a necesitar mi brazo para continuar mi vida como ninja._

Si no lo hacia él, seguramente iba a pedírselo a alguien mas, por lo que eligió hacerlo. Según la posición que adoptó Sai, lo que quiso hacer es jalar en hombro para sacar la cabeza del hueso de la articulación, pero era mejor hacerlo desde atrás. Sasuke se ubicó a espaldas de Naruto. Él se volvió apenas, observándolo algo confundido, por lo que le explicó:

_Es mejor de esta manera, es más rápida pero no menos dolorosa._

La mirada del rubio se suavizó un tanto, quizás al saberlo un extraño se dejo bajar las defensas un momento. Sonrió apenas y dijo:

_Todo tiene su precio._

Sasuke tomo su muñeca y tanteó la superficie de la tibia piel de Naruto, extendió el brazo en un ángulo de 90 grados y con firme tirón jaló hacia atrás hasta que oyó el sonido del hueso y al rubio gemir ante el dolor. Sin importarle si era descubierto o no, activó su sharingan para ver el flujo de chacra en Naruto. Se le helo la sangre al ver que estaba concentrando una inmensa cantidad en su mano, particularmente en el índice y el dedo del corazón. Conocía la técnica, pero nunca imaginó que el dobe la siguiera usando, hubiese dado lo que sea por borrarle de la memoria esa técnica…después de todo la descubrió ese fatídico día hace dos años, el día en que lo obligó a pagar un precio demasiado alto a cambio de frenar su objetivo de destruir Konoha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o……….o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Estaba completamente despierto cuando vio ingresar a un rubio a la carpa. Intentó, mediante los ademanes de él, determinar qué clase de tortura le aplicaría. Estaba preparado para lo que sea, no le tenía miedo a nada. Aunque, por lo que podía ver a su compañero lo habían llenado de suero para la verdad, esa estupidez no funcionaria en ellos. Miro las manos del desconocido, no traía ningún arma o artefacto de tortura, ¿Acaso pensaba golpearlo hasta desfallecer? ¿En verdad pensaban que eso lo haría hablar?

Se paro frente a él, sin la mascara de los Anbu y con mirada indiferente. No pensaba cerrar los ojos para recibir el primer golpe.

Esperó, pero este no llego. Le abrió el chaleco y levantó la musculosa negra que llevaba debajo. Luego le observó los brazos y las cicatrices debajo de los dedos.

_Veo que te entrenaron en todo tipo de tortura._ Comentó algo aburrido, sin exhibir la ira o frustración que los otros mostraron antes de la llegada del rubio. No había gritos o amenazas. Nada.

Lo vio ir hasta su compañero e inspeccionarlo de la misma forma, con la única diferencia que esta vez rajo las ropas, dejando el pecho al descubierto. Trajo un cubo de agua y se lo arrojo, para despertarlo. Por primera vez, un miedo nacido de la incertidumbre se alojo en su interior, ese que estaba ahí era por completo diferente a los otros. Palmeó el rostro de su amigo hasta que este, medio ido, abrió los ojos. El rubio se volvió hacia él y como si la situación fuera la cosa mas cotidiana y aburrida de todas.

_Yo…veras, no vine a torturarlos._ Pudo ver que en la mano derecha, que permanecía flácida al costado de su cuerpo de un color anormalmente rojiza se juntó una increíble cantidad de chacra, que pasó de esa mano a la otra cuando la toco, concentrando la energía, a esas alturas visible en dos dedos de la extremidad izquierda.

_ ¿Qué…qué es…qué piensas hacer?_ Indagó al verlo elevar la zurda un tanto a la altura del corazón de su compañero, que observaba sin entender lo que pasaba.

El rubio se volvió, con la frente perlada por el sudor, dijo:

_Ya te dije que no vine a torturarlos, estoy aquí para matarlos._

El golpe dio de lleno en el corazón del otro que gimió, poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero sin desmayarse.

El Anbu salió de la tienda y él se quedó solo, en el interior de la carpa con su amigo que empezaba a retorcerse del dolor, mientras la sangre dejaba de viajar por su cuerpo, tardaría en morir y lo ultimo en detenerse seria su corazón.

El grito desgarrador que brotó de su garganta se mezclo con el del que estaba frente suyo, denotando que la verdadera tortura acababa de empezar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o………..o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shikamaru oyó los gritos. De su bolsillo extrajo el paquete de cigarrillos de la misma marca que fumaba su sensei. Odiaba ese vicio, pero ahora lo necesitaba. A su costado vio que Naruto se sentó y miraba la nada. Buscó el encendedor pero antes de poder prendérselo, el rubio se lo quito de la boca.

_Deja esto para cuando la llevemos devuelta._ Dijo el otro, bajando la cabeza, mostrando lo agotado que la técnica lo dejaba.

_ ¿Cuanto tardará?_

_No mucho, _respondió llegando hasta ellos mas exclamaciones que suplicaban piedad y que detuviera lo que estaba haciendo. _Neji avisará cuando este usando lo último de su chacra. Después de eso, cuando lo traiga devuelta no será capaz de usarla nunca mas. De los dos, ese nunca mas podrá ser un ninja…al menos no en todo el sentido de la palabra._

Uzumaki se quedó en silencio. Nara sabia que su mente no estaba allí en esos momentos, sino en un día en el cual, solo Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto y sospechaba que Kakashi también, sabían lo que sucedió.

_Naruto…yo…_

_Esas personas no significan nada para mi, no me pidas disculpas como si yo estuviese arrepentido de lo que hice o hago en estos momentos, y si los conociese tampoco cambia para nada el hecho de que lo haría otra vez, tantas veces como fuera necesario. No me vengas con el mismo cuento de Sai. ¿No quieres salvar a Kurenai-sensei? Deberías estar pensando en los medios para traerla, no en mi._

Shikamaru estaba por agregar algo cuando fue llamado. Se levantó, dejando a Naruto. Quizás Kakashi estaba en lo cierto, ya iba siendo hora de que, aunque fuera solo un poco, el viejo Naruto regresara. El de ahora era…muy indiferente ante todo…demasiado problemático.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o………..o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lo estuvo buscando y lo encontró sentado, apoyado en un tronco caído. Estaba sudando mucho y al tocar su frente descubrió que tenía fiebre. Miró el brazo derecho y estaba rojo e hinchado y sangrando debajo de las uñas. En esos momentos apareció Neji.

_ ¿Ryu? ¿Pasa algo con Naruto?_ de cuclillas a su lado, el joven de ojos claros revisó el pulso del rubio que parecía dormir, activó su byakugan, para cuando guió su mano para asir un kunai, Sasuke ya estaba haciendo una incisión en el brazo derecho, liberando la presión. Naruto despertó repentinamente. Los miró y luego a la herida, espareba que fuera necesario eso solo que no se dio cuenta de hacerlo antes.

_ ¿Me dormí?..._Luego, como recordando todo lo que pasó miró a Neji y preguntó. _ ¿Ya está? ¿Cuánto paso?_

_Unos diez minutos desde que saliste, al parecer afectó tu cuerpo más de lo que creíste._Dijo señalando el corte en su brazo._Dudo que estés en condiciones…_

_Deja de hablar estupideces._Lo cortó hablando pesadamente y poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

Sasuke llegó al límite.

_Eres un cabeza dura, dobe._ Lo golpeó en el estomago, haciendo que se desmayara. Lo asió para evitar que cayera al piso.

_ ¿Uchiha?_ Tanteó Hyuuga, cuando éste se quitó la mascara. _Supongo que debí sospecharlo desde el principio, Kakashi-sama se la esta jugando en grande haciendo esto._

_¿Por qué lo dices?_

Neji miró a Naruto.

_Quizás me equivoque, aunque lo dudo, pero creo que el Kazekage tiene mucho que ver, después de todo, Uzumaki nos saco a él y a mí de la oscuridad, debe querer hacer lo mismo, solo que el Hokage piensa que el interés de Sabaku no Gaara va mas allá de una simple gratitud._

Sasuke sintió la bilis en su garganta.

"Sobre mi cadáver" pensó con furia.

Acomodó a Naruto contra el tronco y se volvió a Neji.

_Yo haré hablar al tipo, vamos._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o…………..o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ahora los ojos que lo miraban eran rojos, con motivos negros. Podía sentirlo en la piel, sino hablaba lo mataría sin siquiera darle una oportunidad, era cien veces peor que el anterior. Pero ya nada tenia que ocultar.

_Ya desbloqueé el circuito de irrigación de chacra de tu amigo, se salvará, ahora empieza a hablar o te arrancaré las extremidades de una vez._Amenazó la profunda y fría vos.

_...El tipo sólo quería vengarse, uno de ustedes le quitó la oportunidad de hacerse rico. Usó, mejor dicho, compró a unos miembros rebeldes de la Raíz de Anbu que siguen fieles a la memoria de Danzou, si tienes con qué harán lo que les pidas…no tienen nada que perder…_miró de reojo a su compañero que se recuperaba de la agonía en la silla frente a él._Pusieron una especie de dispositivo en nuestros cuerpos…_ Sintió cómo su propio interior comenzaba a fundirse en un dolor insoportable. _Los que no mueran por lo que esté por pasar lo harán después porque viene un frente que acabaran con los sobrevivientes._

La mente del Uchiha ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en lo que le dijo, solo podía ver a Naruto, solo y herido, lejos de él. No estaba ni a cinco metros de la tienda, cuando una explosión ensordecedora y colosal se desató a sus espaldas. No sabía cómo pero se las arreglaría para sobrevivir de la misma. No había regresado después de tanto tiempo como para morir allí, sin haber disfrutado del amor de su usurakantochi.

_**Continuará…Si hacen clic en el próximo capitulo YA! ^_^**_

Fue pesado? Uf, espero que no mucho.

Gracias por los reviews y a todos los que me leen. A partir de aquí es donde yo considero que empieza la historia, por favor acompáñenme.


	5. Lluvia y Arena

Naruto & Company son propiedad de Mr Kishimoto

Capitulo 5: Lluvia y arena

_Si quería detenerse, ¿Por qué demonios no podía? Lo escuchó ¿Verdad? Naruto le dijo que lo amaba… ¿Por qué no se detenía? No era a él a quien debía estar torturando si no a si mismo… ¿Por qué, por todos los infiernos no lo hacia?_

__ ¿Qué?_ decía la voz incrédula del rubio mientras de sus ojos las lagrimas caían, mostrando tanto dolor en su mirada que parecía estar derramando sangre por sus ojos._

_No quería sonreír fríamente, no quería herirlo…¡¿Por qué demonios nadie lo detenía?!_

__Hazlo, Naruto…un sacrificio por otro. ¿No es ese un precio justo por lo que me pides a cambio? ¿O es que creíste que tu patética confesión de amor me va a hacer caer de rodillas ante ti? Yo, el ultimo Uchiha, ¿En verdad puedes verme follando a un insignificante ser como tu?_ Se arrimó por detrás del rubio que estaba de rodillas frente a él y obligándolo a girar su rostro para que lo mirase. Lambió la mejilla, justo en el lugar donde tenias esas curiosas marcas._Dudo inclusive ponerme duro con la idea de tomarte. Eres un pobre remedo de persona. ¿Acaso eres capaz de darme la descendencia que quiero? ¡Por supuesto que no! Eres un hombre._ Lo tomo de los cabellos, jalando hacia atrás para acercar sus labios a la oreja. _Inclusive si llegase el día en que quiera revolcarme con un tipo, créeme que elegiría a alguien muy por encima de ti, dobe. Imaginarme entre tus piernas me enferma al punto de querer matarme.__

_Sasuke se vio a si mismo cerca de Naruto, murmurando esas mentiras. Por más que quisiera no podía ir en ayuda de su dobe, no podía moverse y aquello lo llenaba de furia y dolor. Gritaba su nombre pero el rubio, su rubio, no lo oía. Lo estaba hiriendo, destrozando ese amor por el que ahora languidecería hasta recuperar. ¡No lo escuches! Suplicaba sin ser escuchado, por favor…No me odies, te lo suplico, Naruto, ámame una vez mas._

Sasuke despertó aspirando violentamente, lo que le produjo un ataque de tos. Por un instante estuvo aturdido pero antes de ser conciente de la situación en la que se encontraba, recordó la pesadilla, solo que no era un mal sueño, sino que era un recuerdo del pasado. El que lo hacia temer que Naruto nunca lo perdonaría pero que su corazón se forzaba a resistía rotundamente a reconocer como una posibilidad, negándolo fehacientemente. Un intenso y punzante escozor le llegó de su espalda cuando quiso moverse.

_Procura estarte quieto._ Dijo una vos cerca de él

_ ¿Shikamaru?_ Expresó con sorpresa.

_Ese tono lo debería usar yo, Uchiha. Mira que encontrarme entre todo ese desastre al retoño de tan distinguida estirpe cuando deberías estar estudiando para conseguir por la vía normal cada uno de los rangos que te faltan._miró de reojo el tatuaje en su brazo._O que te faltaban, por lo que veo. A veces Kakashi-sama es sorprendente._

_Mmmm…_Expresó el pelinegro sin darle mucha importancia a lo que decía el otro._Creo que alguien habla pero solo sale estupideces de su boca. No soy un maldito niño para que me digas que debería quedarme entre los laureles._

_Humm… Tus laureles deben ser de los más exclusivos que hay, no deberías ser tan áspero al respecto. Muchos deben envidiarte._

"_Yo, el gran Uchiha"_

El eso de los recuerdos lo alcanzaron de nuevo. "Si no tengo lo que en verdad quiero todo eso me vale una mierda" Pensaba. Intentó moverse pero el dolor regresó con más fuerza.

_ ¿Qué demonios pasó? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?_

_Parece que aun estas aturdido._

_ ¿Aturdido?_ De golpe todos los recuerdos llegaron de una vez, dejándole un punzante dolor de cabeza. _Naruto._ Expresó con congoja, intentó levantarse pero los dolores lo hicieron jadear y volver a su posición, suponía que le tomaría unos momentos acostumbrarse.

_Neji salió a buscarlo._

Por primera vez, Sasuke noto que estaban en una cueva. Fuera empezaba a llover.

_ ¿Hace cuanto estamos aquí?_ Indagó ya realizando su cuarto intento por levantarse.

_Un día._

Después de eso, no necesitó más para ponerse de pie, aunque el dolor no dejo de intentar someterlo, no pensaba dejarse vencer. Fue hasta la entrada y miró el cielo. La tormenta tardaría unas horas en desatarse por completo. Se quito la ropa que tenía quemada encima, quedando su pecho cubierto por los vendajes que servían para las heridas de su espalda. Los pantalones se salvaron de la explosión, pero eso era lo menos importante ahora.

_ ¿Adonde vas?_

_Pensé que era obvio._Repuso el pelinegro.

_No digas tonterías, ya Hyuuga fue a buscarlo, hablas como si no conocieras a Naruto, él no moriría por unas simples explosiones._

_ ¿Unas?_ Preguntó Sasuke._Creí que solo había sido una._

_Es que a ti te dio de lleno solo una, la peor parte se la llevaron los que estaban cerca de donde se pusieron los cadáveres que habían perecido en la batalla de hace unos días._

_De todas formas, voy a ir, no pienso dejar al dobe, estaba malherido y no… ¿Qué demonios se supone que hago explicándotelo a ti?_ Agregó dándose cuenta de lo que hacia. Al poco rato se apareció Neji, pero venia solo.

_No lo encontré aun, no podía continuar ya que habian unos cuantos rastreadores que son los que llegaron después de la explosión, de seguir podrían dar con nosotros y con nuestras heridas no estamos en condiciones de dar una buena pelea, lo mas seguro es que quizás Uzumaki este inconciente porque no lo hallo rastro de su chacra._

Sasuke evoco las palabras del prisionero antes de que hiciera implosión. Ya había anunciado que llegarían otros, pero ahora solo podía concentrarse en Naruto.

_ ¿No pudiste tratarlo después de que terminó con los prisioneros?_

_No._

_ ¿Qué es eso de tratamiento?_ Inquirió el pelinegro.

_Naruto es bueno manejando el chacra pero si usa mucho del propio es más propenso a caer en estados de semiinconsciencia donde el zorro influye fuertemente en él. _

_ ¿Influirlo?_

_Sin Yamato en la aldea es…problemático. El Kyuubi se fortalece si Naruto esta débil o su temple quebrado…el Naruto de antes era fuerte ante el zorro de las nueve colas rehusándose a tomar poder de éste, solo queriendo ser él mismo quien pelease pero ahora es diferente. Si no tiene otra salida, lo usa sin miramientos, esta conciente de que puede llegar a perder el control pero tampoco se detiene, ya intentó hacernos jurar a todos que el día que eso suceda deberíamos acabar con él sin dudar…como si eso fuera posible, solo pensar en eso me hace querer golpearlo por ser tan idiota._

El número de refucilos y truenos aumentaban cada vez más en esa tarde gris. Tenia que ir a buscarlo, esa angustia apremiante y asfixiante era insoportable. Sin previo aviso salió y se perdió entre la espesura del bosque.

_ ¿Acaso va a hacer lo que creo que hará?_ Indagó Neji. Que se sentaba al lado de Shikamaru.

_No deberias de asombrarte demasiado, ya sabes como son esos dos._

_Desconozco lo que paso ese día entre los dos, pero, Nara ¿Tu crees que Naruto aceptará a Sasuke?_

Shikamaru llevaba su mano hasta el bolsillo donde tenía sus cigarrillos pero se detuvo al oír la voz de Naruto cuando le dijo "Deja esto para más tarde"

_Sinceramente no lo sé, sólo deseo procurar que no sea lastimado de nuevo. Uchiha hizo lo que quiso de su vida desde el principio y Naruto se limitó a rodearlo, cuando él se fue lo persiguió, cuando corría peligro, él iba a ayudarlo, cuando estaba en el bando enemigo trató hasta lo ultimo para hacerle ver su error y traerlo devuelta. Todo parecía estar acabado para Sasuke, no importaba a quien se le preguntase, la muerte era la única vía libre de castigo o expiación para éste pero al final salió casi indemne de todo ello, solo que perdió al único defensor férreo que jamás tuvo y que nunca tendrá, quizás ese sea el castigo que el destino le impuso, sea para siempre o no es otra cuestión. Pero estoy seguro que si antes Naruto fue el que mas daba de los dos, si Sasuke quiere estar con Uzumaki, va a tener que hacer mucho mas que solo arrodillarse para tenerlo, y eso si el otro decide aceptarlo._ Shikamaru se recostó en el cielo, mirando las cargadas nubes grises._Me pregunto qué es esto que auguran las nubes esta tarde, a lo mejor sea el fin del suplicio del Uchiha… O mas bien el inicio de ello._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o…………..o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

__Naruto._ Oyó que lo llamaban en la distancia, reconoció la voz, pero no entendía qué hacia allí._Naruto._ Volvió a decir su nombre._

__ ¿Gaara?_ Quería preguntarle qué hacia en ese lugar, ¿En que momento llegó si estaban en medio de una zona alejada de la aldea intentando dar con Kurenai-sensei? No era posible que estuviera ahí ¿O si? Él era el Kazakage ahora, no podía irse de su aldea por alguien tan insignificante como él. _

__Naruto, Sasuke…él volvió a huir.__

_¿Qué? ¿De que le estaba hablando? ¿Es que hasta él pensaba que aun le dolía lo que el otro hiciera?_

__No me importa…_Se oyó a si mismo decir, aunque no fuera su intención poner en palabras sus pensamientos._ ¿Cómo está… Sakura-chan__

_¿Sakura-chan? ¿Por qué preguntaba por ella si no fue a esa misión?_

__Bien, aunque aun llora por lo que hizo.__

__Sakura-chan debería saber cuando decir basta.__

_Al oírse decir esa línea sabia exactamente donde estaba. Abrió los ojos y el techo blanco del hospital de Konoha estaba en su campo visual. Lo más probable era que estaba inconciente, reviviendo el recuerdo de esos días que procuraba tener en mente todo el tiempo pero pensando en ellos desapasionadamente, era como una forma de inmunizarse de cualquier cosa que se le viniese encima, amenazando con derrumbarlo, como el regreso de Sasuke. Si se permitía olvidar, todo volvería a ser como antes y su misma alma volvería a resquebrajarse hasta no quedar nada. Se vio a si mismo en la cama, con Gaara sentado en una silla, al lado de la cabecera, mirando con preocupación a su amigo._

__No me mires asi, _pidió Naruto, volviendo la mirada al lado opuesto de donde se hallaba el pelirrojo._Es molesta la lastima con la que lo haces.__

__No es lastima.__

__Como sea…_Desconocía qué parte de su cuerpo dolía mas, pero en definitiva todo era nada, así como él mismo no era mas que una patética nulidad._

__Se va a arrepentir lo que te hizo el resto de su vida._Vaticinó Gaara._

__No quiero hablar de él, si eres mi amigo haz de cuenta de que nunca supimos de su existencia. El que se arrepiente de todo soy yo, solo que me cerré a mi mismo y elegí ver mis propios sueños y fantasías, negándome a la realidad._Una sonrisa amarga curvó los labios del rubio. Y unas dolorosas lágrimas rodaban por su rostro. _Las razones por las que hice todo…son una mentira, no soy mas que…__

__Naruto._Lo cortó Garra, poniéndose de pie. Se sentó en la cama, al lado del rubio, acercando su rostro para limpiar las gotas cristalinas. _No digas que no vales nada porque esa si que es una mentira. Mirame, Naruto. Yo soy lo que soy este día gracias a ti._ Se arrimó hasta hacer que sus frentes se tocaran._Por favor, no dejes que lo que él hizo y dijo te destruyan, tu alma es demasiado preciosa como para que la dejes morir, no puedo dejarte así como así…eres importante para mi.__

_El rubio se llevó el único brazo que podía mover hasta su rostro. _

__Estoy….tan cansado…de todo._ Quería correr lejos, donde nadie mas estuviera…_

__ ¿Quieres irte lejos?_ Dijo Gaara con una sonrisa triste._ ¿Es que quieres dejarme solo?_Su se suavizo aun mas al ver la mirada de Naruto. _ ¿Que como lo sé? Nosotros somos parecidos, tenemos cicatrices semejantes, no debería extrañarte que sea capaz de saber lo que piensas, yo en tu lugar también me gustaría que las personas a mi alrededor dejaran de querer estar a mi lado después de lo que tuviste que atravesar… Naruto…Sé que quieres bajar los brazos y esta bien que lo hagas, eso no va a significar que eres débil porque aceptar que no eres tan bondadoso como pensaste es parte de conocerte a ti mismo. Todos tenemos sombras en nuestra alma, pensamientos egoístas y otras cosas…tienes permiso de querer alejarte de todos, pero no permitiré que uses esa mascara delante mío, ¿De acuerdo?__

__ ¿Que mascara?_Expresó desviando la mirada, algo asustado de la forma en que el pelirrojo era capaz de leerlo._

__Tardaras mucho antes de poder abrirte de nuevo, sé cómo te apartarás de todos…las heridas en ti probablemente nunca dejen de supurar pero mientras me dejes estar a tu lado hare lo que sea para que me aceptes. Tengo paciencia, puedo esperar.__

__ ¿De qué se supone que estas hablando? Ahora sí que no te entiendo-dattebayo.__

__Aún no estas listo para escucharlo, prefiero dejarlo para otra ocasión._ Se levantó luego de recibir una mirada escéptica de parte del rubio. _Si puedes sentarte…hay uno de tus deliciosos ramen que te trajeron que sé que te encanta degustar._ Los ojos de Naruto brillaron un tanto, dejando atrás por unos momentos su pena y la oscuridad que traería con ella._

La segunda vez que abrió los ojos, se vio sentado en lo alto de un árbol, y la lluvia cayendo torrencialmente sobre todos lados. Recordó que después de oír unas explosiones despertó de su desmayo, en el que cayó luego de ser golpeado por Ryu. En medio del caos, intentó ayudar a los que pudo a huir y a buscar a sus compañeros pero al verse rodeado por tres individuos cubiertos totalmente que empezaron a atacarlo, prefirió alejarlos de allí para evitar que otros se vieran envueltos en la lucha. Solamente guiado por sus instintos consiguió derribar a uno y tras un silbido que oyó los otros dos se fueron, después se subió a ese árbol y se desmayó por segunda vez. Probó la movilidad de su brazo derecho. Lo era imposible moverlo y no querer gritar, lo que seria igual que decir que le era por completo inútil, pero empezó a moverlo de todas formas para acostumbrarse al dolor, de tener que pelear a nadie le importaría el estado de su brazo.

Seguramente Shikamaru estaba buscando el sitio donde tenían a Kurenai-sensei por lo que optó por hacer lo mismo. No había forma de que supiera donde estaba, no tenía brújula y la intensa lluvia no le permitiría hacer ninguna rudimentaria. El sol del atardecer era imposible de ver por lo que debía apresurarse a marchar si quería adelantar algo antes que cayera la noche, después no podría moverse en medio de la oscuridad. Si bien estaba algo débil, confiaba poder soportarlo.

A medida que los kilómetros quedaban tras él, la frustración lo llenó, a ese paso no encontraría a nadie. Su chacra se había compuesto un tanto por lo que uso la técnica que le ayudaría a cubrir más terreno.

_ ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_ Les ordenó rastrear hasta dar con sus compañeros o a alguien que parezca estar metido en lo que acababa de pasar. Naruto descendió a un claro del bosque, sintiendo las gotas mojarlo completamente.

El recuerdo que vio en su estado de inconciencia le parecía un conjunto de contradicciones, algo tan lejano y cercano al mismo tiempo, como si le hubiese pasado a otra persona y fue a él a quien le tocó sentir toda la humillación y el sufrimiento que sufrió, pero así como cuando de niño se canso de lloriquear por el rechazo y abandono de todos en el poblado, ese día se canso de suplicar y perseguir, de padecer por Sasuke hasta el punto de abandonarse y ser capaz de dejar la sangre misma en el suelo por él. No necesitaba esa clase de sentimientos otra vez, no quería volver a agacharse para implorarle que se detuviera y que se permitiese descansar, si Sasuke había descubierto un nuevo camino para su vida, bien por él pero que lo dejase fuera de eso. Su forma de amar al Uchiha lo consumió todo, al punto en que solo veía sus ojos y oía sus palabras, pero que todo lo que recibió a cambio fue el observar su espalda cada vez que lo encontraba, y sus pies en suelo, pisando su sombra mientras se alejaba de su lado, rechazándolo una y otra vez para hacer lo que quería, eligiendo a otras personas pero siempre apartándolo, dejandolo solo, con la angustia carcomiendo su pecho.

Se hartó del Naruto que respiraba por Sasuke, del que agonizó al oír que no era suficiente para el gran Uchiha.

Se hartó del Naruto que sonreía a pesar de que por dentro estaba destrozado y que se esforzaba aún cuando todo parecía imposible.

Se hartó del Naruto que languideció en ese cuarto de hospital mientras todos sus sentimientos se iban entre lágrimas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o……….o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke vio a una figura igual a la de Naruto, pero enseguida supo que era una clon, cuando éste lo vio descendió hasta él, mirándolo sin moverse a unos pasos de él.

_Debí imaginar que el Hokage haría algo como esto._Dijo irritado haciéndose oír por sobre la lluvia.

_ ¿Donde está Naruto?_

El otro estaba por informarle cuando se volvió y apuntó en una dirección a su derecha.

_ ¿Que pasa?_Preguntó el pelinegro cuando lo vio frotar su frente.

_Uno de los nuestros encontró donde tienen a Kurenai-sensei, pero fue atacado. Ahora mismo todos nosotros vamos hacia ahí._

Uchiha señaló en un punto a sus espaldas e indicó:

_Continua derecho a hora y media se encuentra una cueva, allí están Hyuuga y Nara, dales aviso de esto, voy con Naruto hacia donde esta Kurenai._

El otro asintió y ambos se cruzaron, saltando a lo alto de los árboles.

Una hora después, fue capaz de sentir el chacra de Naruto, pero en un nivel tan bajo que supo se estaba ocultando de ser descubierto. Descendió y se dedicó a buscarlo hasta que lo halló entre lo denso de un gran árbol, observando detenidamente la entrada de donde se hallaban los culpables de semejante desastre. Sin mucho problema subió, lo que sorprendió al otro, que lanzó un Kunai que por poco le rozó la oreja izquierda.

_Aun eres malo en esto dobe._

El rubio lo miró con mal gesto y volvió su atención a la cabaña.

Sasuke se arrimó a él, ambos acostados sobre sus estómagos en la gruesa rama del inmenso árbol.

_ ¿Cómo esta tu brazo?_

_Bien._

_ ¿No vas a despotricar porque estoy aquí?_

_..._ Se sintió como el chacra de Naruto aumentó un tanto, indicando que el ultimo de sus clones habia desaparecido, trayendo consigo lo que éste supo antes de esfumarse._Neji y Shikamaru se dirigen hacia aquí. Ahora solo queda esperarlos._

_Mmm…_Sasuke vio que el brazo derecho del rubio descansaba inmóvil del otro lado del cuerpo._ ¿Cómo esta tu brazo?_

_No lo puedo mover mucho, intenté ponerlo en su lugar pero solo conseguí empeorar el dolor y no creo poder evitar descubrir nuestra posición si lo hago ahora._

_Gírate, voy a ayudarte._ Dijo el pelinegro. Naruto lo miró con desconfianza._Vas a ser una inutilidad cuando los otros lleguen para hacer el rescate, si no quieres bien. Supongo que a un dobe como tu no le importará quedarse mirando todo desde la seguridad de este escondite._

_No me jodas, teme._ El rubio se volvió del lado equivocado que al hacer contacto el hombro lesionado contra la madera, lo hizo jadear hasta palidecer.

_Usurakantochi._

_No te burles, maldito._ Susurró furioso el Uzumaki que apretando los dientes se dejó poner boca arriba por el pelinegro. Estaba por sentarse cuando el otro lo empujo de espaldas y se puso a sobre él._Oye…te estas pasando!_No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, _Esto ya va más allá del ridículo._

El peligro puso una mano en el hombro herido, poniendo con cuidado el hombro al lado del cuerpo. Acercó su rostro y susurró:

_Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que grites._

_Si, si, como digas, pero no necesitas estar tan cerca, hazte para atrás._

_Al contrario._Dijo limpiando las gotas que se filtraban entre la frondosidad del árbol, cayendo en la faz del otro._Necesito estar mas cerca todavía._

Presionó tanto el hombro de Naruto que éste estuvo a punto de gritar del dolor, el Uchiha aprovechó el momento para invadir su boca, y al instante empujó el brazo hasta que sintió que el hueso volvía a su posición original. Se aparto apenas y el rubio esquivó el rostro, evitando mirarlo.

_Bien, ya puedes salirte de encima._

Sasuke lo hizo volverse.

_No, Naruto, ya no puedo salirme de encima de ti._ Las palabras del pelinegro tenían doble sentido, y se aseguró de que así lo viera en sus ojos, aun en la pobre visibilidad de esa tarde.

_No lamento decirte que llegas demasiado…_Los labios del Uchiha se asentaron sobre los suyos, acariciando con su lengua y dándole mordiscos, incitándolo a abrir la boca para recibirlos. Al no llegar la respuesta, lo miró a los ojos y con intensidad susurró: _Eres cabeza dura, dobe._ Apretó la lesión del hombro haciéndolo lanzar una maldición para conseguir meter su lengua en su boca, tomando de él como si estuviera sediento. Depositando muchos besos en su boca, dijo: _Te juro que el día en que me respondas un beso…_

Naruto bufó en burla.

_Te debes haber golpeado muy duro en la cabeza con la explosión, _miró las vendas en su torso._ ¿Ya terminaste?_

_Por hoy._ Se salió de encima y lo ayudó a sentarse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o………..o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_¡¿Qué demonios?!_ Gritó uno de los guardias cuando vio caer a dos guardias por un ataque brillante que parecían cientos de pequeños relámpagos y que chillaban como un centenar de pájaros. Un enmascarado cayó sobre dos que venían a auxiliar a los otros rodeado por estas luces en todo su cuerpo. Empuñaba una katana que acabó con otros que estaban en la entrada de la cabaña. Tres intentaron derribarlo pero en el suelo apareció un tronco en el que estaban clavados los shurikens y kunais que le habían lanzado, uno de ellos gritó que no podía moverse y se vio como una sombra subía por sus pies hasta que unas manos alcanzaron su cuello, ahogándolo. Ya eran diez los que surgieron de la construcción y ellos fueron arremetidos por una veintena de hombres todos rubios mientras que algo parecido a un boomerang celeste llegaba hasta ellos y los impactaba directamente, creando una inmensa explosión.

_ ¡Dobe, mira por donde lanzas esa cosa!_ Se oyó que alguien gritaba. Tras el cual se escuchó una risa de uno que salió de entre los arbustos que tras un "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" que exclamó, cientos de otros iguales a él aparecieron a su espalda, atacando a todos los que encontraban en el camino. Uno más empezó a atacar a otro grupo aislado que parecían ser incapaz de acercarse al de pelo largo que los derribaba a una velocidad impresionante. Más gritos se oyeron dentro de la cabaña de la que salieron expulsados litros de un líquido negro por las ventanas.

Para cuando anocheció ya todos los prisioneros fueron liberados y el responsable despotricaba por el fallo de sus planes, que no había podido hacerse rico y deshacerse de su molesta mujer en ese secuestro.

Shikamaru fue hasta donde estaba Kurenai y se sentó de cuclillas donde ella estaba, viendo el cielo como se limpiaba lentamente.

_Es tal y como le digo a mi viejo, las mujeres son tan problemáticas._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o………………..o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Un par de ojos claros miraron a Kakashi con cierta irritación.

_Así que Uchiha regresó._

_Si._

_ ¿Ese fue el motivo por el que le negaste a Naruto ir a la aldea?_

_Digamos que si y no. ¿Ese fue tu motivo para venir, Kazekage?_

_Digamos que si y no._

_Lamento informarte que Naruto no podrá ir por el momento._

El pelirrojo lo pensó un momento antes de decir:

_Si Uchiha lo lastima de nuevo ya no quedara nada de Naruto._

_Pero no lo hará._

_ ¿Y qué es lo que te hace estar tan confiado, Hokage?_

_Sasuke esta enamorado, y tengo una buena idea de cómo es cuando esta al lado de su objeto de adoración._

_ ¿Enamorado?_ Recalcó con irritación. El Kazekage se quitó la tunica y el sombrero. Mientras salía del despacho de Kakashi, dijo sobre su hombro:

_No creas que le dejaré el camino libre como si nada._Se volvió y antes de cerrar la puerta, agregó: _Siento el chacra de Naruto acercarse, ahora, si me disculpa…que tenga un buen día._

Kakashi se volvió a los ventanales y murmuró entre suspiros:

_Ahh, el amor de los jóvenes…es tan apasionado._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o…………o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Estaba al limite cuando la enfermera con cara de pocos amigos confirmó, mediante una llamada telefónica al medico, que sí le había dado el alta al rubio. Una vez que colgó, con un gesto y algo que pareció un gruñido, le indicó la puerta, donde Shikamaru, Neji, Sai y Sasuke lo esperaban. Aún olvidaba que debían ir a dar el informe al Hokage. Salía por la entrada de cristal cuando un extraño remolino de tierra bailó delante de ellos.

_Que viento tan raro, miren es un pequeño remolino._ Señaló Nara. El brillo de la ondeante forma le llamó la atención. Abrió la mano y ésta se depositó sobre ella para luego saltar al aire otra vez.

_ ¿Qué es eso?_Preguntó Sai, acercándose junto con los otros.

Una radiante sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Naruto.

_No es tierra, es arena._ Tan pronto la identificó, el remolino se estiró para alargarse hasta arriba para bajar y comenzar a alejarse y detenerse.

_Parece que quieres que lo sigas Na…_Las palabras de Neji se cortaron al momento que vio al rubio pasar de ellos corriendo para seguir al fino gusano de arena, que brillaba por la luz del sol.

_Mmmm…parece que el Kazekage esta en la aldea._ El trío se volvió para ver la reacción de Sasuke, pero éste ya no estaba y ninguno de ellos dudo detrás de quién fue.

_**Continuara…**_

Como siempre, gracias a los que me leen y a los que me dejan comentarios que son los que me animan a continuar con esta historia (Léase…el día en que no me comenten, dejo de escribirla y empiezo otra….^_^….mentira!!)

Aglie prometo hacer una verdadera escena de acción (tu querer violencia, yo dar) que sea medianamente decente, estoy imaginando el contexto y todo eso.

Ja ne!


	6. De Celos y Un Sueño

Naruto & Company pertenecen a Mr Kishimoto

Warning-Warning: C3PO dice "LEMON-LEMON"

¡Estan los terrícolas propiamente advertidos!

Capitulo 6: "Celos y Sueños"

¿Naruto sonriendo con una calidez en su mirada? ¿Naruto yendo a buscar a alguien mientras saltaba por los techos? ¿Naruto _**queriendo**_ ver a esa persona?

Ante esa perspectiva nadie podía esperar que se quedase de brazos cruzados viendo como su dobe se iba tras otro que no sea él.

_ ¡Naruto!_ Gritó tan alto que estuvo seguro que mas de uno en la calle se volvió para ver hacia arriba.

El rubio se giró y de mala gana se detuvo para esperar que lo alcanzase.

_ ¿Pasó algo? Si es por la reunión con el Hokage eso puede esperar. Me lo debe después de haberte hecho un Anbu sin siquiera evaluarte._

La oscura mirada del Uchiha pasó del rostro del rubio hacia la mota de arena que estaba quieta en el aire, esperando a que Naruto volviera a seguirla. Sasuke rastreó el chacra de su dueño, hasta que lo halló en lo alto del nuevo monumento a los Hokage, que tras ser destruido en el ataque de Pain poco mas de dos años atrás, lo habían reconstruido.

_Ni creas que voy a dejarte solo con ese tipo._Dijo mientras pasaba de él y se iba derecho donde sabia que estaba Gaara.

_ ¡Sasuke!_gritó el rubio que no tardó en alcanzarlo, para ir al mismo ritmo mientras miraba de reojo al gusanillo de arena que se volvía a poner en movimiento. _Esto ya es pasarse ¿Qué demonios pretendes? No tienes ningún derecho a interferir en mi vida._

_Tsk…no necesito ningún derecho, lo hago porque así lo deseo y nada me lo impedirá._

El pelinegro aumentó la velocidad. Quería llegar antes. Necesitaba llegar antes.

Lo encontró de pie, apoyado en la baranda de hierro que impedía que algún descuidado cayera por la pendiente.

_Ya sabia que vendrías primero._ Habló el pelirrojo sin volverse.

Sasuke tuvo que usar todo de su parte para no golpearlo, el solo hecho de que Naruto lo quisiera ver era suficiente para enfurecerlo.

_Mas te vale irte, ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Lo que estas rondando es **mío**, ¿Lo entiendes?_

El Kazekage se volvió para mirarlo seriamente.

_ ¿Tuyo? Entonces supongo que ya sabes como es cuando duerme, o la forma en que se revuelve el cabello por las mañanas o tal vez sus puntos sensibles._

Uchiha se aproximó sintiendo arder sus puños pero aún resistiéndose. Mantuvo su vos fría y sus ojos furiosos.

_Podría matarte._

_ ¿Estas sufriendo?...Créeme que jamás podrá ser suficiente para cubrir siquiera una minima parte de lo que sufrió Naruto. Tú no lo viste en ese hospital, no lo oíste llamarte entre sueños. Esas lágrimas que mostraban lo destrozado que estaba. Nunca en lo que te queda de vida podrás vislumbrar o comprender su pena. Todos tenemos elecciones en la vida, tu escogiste alejarte de la vida que él te ofrecía. Elegiste tu venganza y la obtuviste, no fue que la abandonaste por él, solo esperaste a completarla antes de decidirte dejar ir tu pasado. Fuiste egoísta…_

_Y aún lo soy._Lo interrumpió Sasuke._Pero ese rasgo no impidió que me amase, y si un día lo hizo conseguiré que lo haga otra vez._

_Pareces muy seguro para alguien que vino con prisas a interrumpir algo que no es de su incumbencia._

_Todo en donde este Naruto es de mi exclusiva incumbencia, lo contrario de ti._

_Eso lo debe decidir el mismo Naruto, no creas que por tu pasado eres el único que comparte lazos con él._

_Pero mis lazos son diferentes a los tuyos… lo que nos une va mas allá de todo razonamiento, no importa lo mucho que pase entre nosotros no podremos dejarnos, aun cuando ahora él me ignore, voy a hacer lo que sea para que acepte que somos uno._

_A mi lo único que me importa es la felicidad de Naruto._

_A mi también, _dijo el Uchiha sonriendo de lado._Pero solo la acepto si es a mi lado._

El pelirrojo miró sobre su cabeza, relajando su expresión. Sasuke se apartó un tanto cuando Naruto llegó.

_No tienes nada que hacer aquí, lo mejor que puedes hacer el largarte._Escupió el rubio mientras se ponía al lado Gaara.

_A mi no me ordenas nada, dobe._Dijo malhumorado.

El rubio estuvo a punto de replicar cuando el Kazekage le puso una mano en la mejilla para llamar la atención de Uzumaki.

_Bienvenido, Naruto. Parece que tuviste un percance en tu misión._ mencionó mirando el brazo en un cabestrillo de hombro que usaba.

_Si, pero solo será hasta ma…_ La mano del pelirrojo fue hasta la nuca del otro, tomando su boca, metiendo la lengua y acariciando la de Naruto lentamente antes de separarse y observar por sobre el hombro del rubio la mirada asesina que le lanzó Sasuke.

_ ¿Sólo será hasta mañana?_Terminó Gaara lo que le estaba diciendo, _me alegro. Te invito a comer, Ichiraku en una hora ¿Esta bien?_

_S-Si, _contestó recuperándose de la sorpresa.

_Te espero._ Un rápido beso fue la despedida antes de desaparecer en un torbellino de arena.

_ ¿Es tu amante?_ Preguntó Sasuke con furia en su vos. Los celos quemaban, restándole el poco autocontrol que ejercía sobre si.

_Seguramente el documento te llegara por la tarde, pero te lo adelanto ahora. Tendrás que demostrar tus conocimientos básicos, para determinar si durante estos años fuera lo haz olvidado. En resumen, exámenes, empiezan hoy a las cuatro en punto. Si fallas, personalmente me encargaré de que no puedas pasar al siguiente nivel y seas un gening por el resto de tu vida, con misiones como perseguir gatos hasta que seas un viejo, no me interesa lo que diga Kakashi sobre ello._

_ ¿Es tu amante?_ repreguntó, sosteniéndolo del brazo sano cuando hizo ademán de irse. Naruto se zafo y antes de marcharse dijo:

_No te importa._

…***…

_Un extraño contacto en su espalda lo hizo despertar. Renegando a causa de que su sueño fue interrumpido, ahogó un quejido de frustración contra su almohada._

__Eres un gruñón, pareces un viejo, Teme.__

_Al oír la voz de Naruto, Sasuke se volvió para encontrarlo de pie al lado de la cama._

__ ¿Naruto?_preguntó incrédulo. ¿Qué hacia en el departamento? Después de dejarlo solo en el monumento, a pesar de que no quería tuvo que hacerlo, tenia que releer todos sus apuntes si no quería reprobar, algo le decía que Uzumaki cumpliría su amenaza._

__¿Acaso conoces a otro que se vea igual a mi?_ Lo vio quitarse la remera y arrojarla por los aires, sonriéndole con hambre que nada tenia nada que ver con el que se saciaba con ramen sino otra, mas profunda e intima._Te ves delicioso Teme.__

__ ¿Uh?_fue lo mas que se le ocurrió decir._

_La sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó, quitándose el calzado rápidamente para subirse a la cama, destapando al pelinegro, sentándose en las piernas de éste, sin dejar que se diera vuelta._

_Sasuke no entendía nada._

_Sintió escalofríos recorrerlo cuando los dedos de Naruto se metieron bajo su remera, levantándola lentamente, dando besos por su piel, lambiendo y soplando sobre la húmeda superficie._

__N-Naruto, _jadeó el Uchiha, sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando._

__Levanta los brazos _ pidió, para luego sacarle la prenda._

_El rubio subió otro tanto hasta alcanzar su nuca, la que mordisqueó hasta dejar marcas que lo hicieron sonreír, ya imaginaba que su dobe seria posesivo._

_Sasuke tembló bajo Naruto._

__Quiero tocarte._Pidió el pelinegro, sintiendo que las manos del rubio iban a sus caderas, acariciando su estomago hasta el bajo vientre, haciéndolo reaccionar._

__No, _se negó _ estás castigado.__

__ ¿Por qué?_preguntó, levantando la pelvis, sintiéndose desmayar cuando los dedos de Naruto rozaron su miembro para luego retirarse._

__Porque dijiste que nunca te excitaría.__

__Eso es mentira, eso era una mentira.__

__ ¿Y cómo voy a saberlo?_Expuso, besando a lo largo de su columna._

__Te lo probaré ahora, _dijo con urgencia._

_Naruto apoyó los brazos a los lados de Sasuke y elevó las piernas, quedando en cuatro sobre el pelinegro. Éste se volvió y notó el intenso deseo que brillaban en los ojos celestes. Uzumaki se recostó sobre el otro para luego arrastrarse sobre el cuerpo, rozando repetidamente la pelvis de ambos, haciendo que Sasuke entrara en un estado se satisfacción._

__ ¿Qué es lo que probaras?_preguntó el rubio sin dejar de moverse, ambos evidentemente excitados bajo sus pantalones._

__Cuanto te amo, pero no solo te lo probaré, me encargaré de que lo sientas.__

_Naruto bajo sus labios hasta el cuello del otro, ascendiendo con besos que dejaban marcas a su paso, hasta llegar a la boca de Sasuke. Los ojos claros lo miraron con picardía antes de lamber sus labios como si fuera un cachorro. El pelinegro tomo la lengua de Naruto haciendo que entrara en su boca, acariciando toda la cavidad, tocando suavemente el paladar para luego jugar con su lengua, tomándola con sus labios, succionándola, haciendo que el rubio jadeara._

_La respiración del Uzumaki se aceleró y llevó sus manos hasta el pantalón de Sasuke, donde metió el índice bajo la tela, quedándose allí, recorriendo a lo largo del elástico de la prenda, acariciando la piel que cubría._

_Sasuke liberó su lengua y ambos se empezaron a besar descontroladamente, tomando y exigiendo, jadeando mientras el rubio tomaba el miembro del Uchiha entre su mano, tocándolo, presionando apenas, hasta que éste empezó a hincharse rápidamente._

_Sin interrumpir nunca la unión de sus bocas, Sasuke metió las manos en la prenda de deporte de Naruto, buscando las nalgas del rubio, las cuales apretó y empezó a mover circularmente. Arrimándolo a él, lo sujetó para que ambos se girasen en la cama, quedando encima._

_No había indiferencia o frialdad en las fracciones, ahora ruborizadas por la naciente pasión de Naruto. No sabia cómo es que se dio el milagro pero estaba más que agradecido._

_Sasuke hizo que Naruto elevara sus caderas, le quitó el pantalón y lo guió hasta que lo rodeó en torno a su cintura. Bajo hasta su boca y lo beso._

__Te amo, Usurakantochi._ Tomo el miembro del rubio y empezó a masturbarlo, tocó la punta con el pulgar, haciendo que los gemidos de Naruto se alzaran y que la piel levemente bronceada se llenara de gotitas de sudor. Lo besó otra vez, alimentándose de los gritos del rubio, que empezó a devorar su boca entre jadeos, moviendo sus caderas, respirando rápidamente, disfrutando del placer que le estaba dando._

_Sasuke bajó hasta su cuello y empezó a marcarlo él también. El dobe era suyo y nadie mas lo tocaría. Mataría al que se atreviese a hacerlo._

__Sa…Sasuke,…yo…me…ya…Nnn…_ Las inhalaciones de Naruto se hicieron mas profundas y sus caderas se movían, buscando la culminacion de lo que sentia. _Sasuke…Ah…Aaah…Sasuke…Sasuke!_gritó cuando se vino. El pelinegro se apartó un tanto para lamber el liquido anacarado del estomago del rubio. Se ubicó entre las piernas de Naruto, lambiendo sus dedos y luego a su miembro mientras lo preparaba para él._

_Al principio se notó que le dolía por su rostro pero pronto, a causa de la estimulación del pelinegro, el rubio comenzó a jadear incontrolablemente mientras retorcía las sabanas entre sus manos, haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás, sumergiéndose una y otra vez en las oleadas de placer. _No…otra vez, Sa-Sasuke…ya basta, me vengo…Ah,ah…yo…ah,aah…ya…_ El pelinegro sacóde su boca el miembro de Naruto en ese momento lo que le valió una mirada de incredulidad del rubio._

__Eres un impaciente, baka._dijo sonriendo con los ojos velados por la pasión._

__Teme…mierda,¿Por qué…?Ah!...Sasuke!_Empezó a gemir cuando el Uchiha unió sus miembros y los acariciaba al mismo tiempo._Nn..Nn…Ah…ah…Sasuke…es…eres…_ Naruto empezó a tensar sus pies y brazos, llegando al éxtasis una vez mas mientras Sasuke retiraba los tres dedos que ya habían dilatado lo suficiente al rubio._

_Naruto se vino una vez mas, y el morocho uso su semilla para humedecer aún más su miembro. No quería hacerle daño._

_Lo besó, asiendo la pierna derecha del rubio, sosteniéndola con su brazo. Con la otra se abrió paso entre las nalgas de Naruto y puso la punta de su pene en la entrada del joven._

__Mírame_ pidió _quiero que veas quien está tomándote._ Él le obedeció y Sasuke se hundió lentamente._

_Naruto se encogió un tanto por el dolor pero no dijo nada._

__Continua, muévete._pidió con premura, agitándose ante las primeras estocadas._

__ ¿Duele?_preguntó el pelinegro, preocupado._

_El rubio asintió._

__Quiero que me pertenezcas, Sasuke, sigue.__

_Las palabras no hicieron más que hinchar más aun el miembro excitado del pelinegro._

_Comenzó a moverse, apretando los dientes para controlarse. La sensación era maravillosa, tan envolvente, tan adentro, tan caliente, era contenido y aceptado una y otra vez. Su vaivén fue lento hasta que vio que las fracciones de Naruto se suavizaban, entrando en otra sesión de placer. Acarició el pene de él, observando como mordía el labio inferior, disfrutando. Sasuke apartó un tanto la pierna del Uzumaki para hundirse mas profundamente a lo que el otro respondió con un grito de placer al encontrar el punto exacto que le proporcionaba goce. Sasuke salía y volvía a entrar con fuerza, tocando la punta del miembro de su amado, excitando la uretra, hasta que lo notaba humedecerse cada vez más. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna pero se negaba a eyacular. Por fin lo tenia donde quería, no iba a terminar ahora._

__Ah…Nn…Aaaah…Sasuke…Oh…mier…da..Ah__! __

__Naru-to…cielos…eres_ apoyó su frente en la de su amante, acelerando el ritmo._

__Sasuke…Ah…Nn,Nn,nn…Mmm…Ah_ Los gemidos de Naruto aumentaban y el pelinegro estaba mas que satisfecho de ser él por quien el rubio abriera las piernas para recibirlo con exquisito placer._

__Tócame…Sasuke…hazlo._ Masajeó de arriba abajo la erección pero no por mucho, dejando de hacerlo._

__Naruto…Ah…Ah…yo…te amo, Naruto…Ah__

__Maldición…Sa…Ah..Ah,Nnn…Mmmm, dije que me…mmmm...nn..Ah…toques.__

__No._Se negó_

__Eres…Ah…nnnnMmm…Mal-dito._ Naruto quiso tocarse pero el Uchiha lo impidió, liberando su pierna, sujetándole las manos sobre su cabeza._

__Ábrete mas, dobe._ Pidió el pelinegro roncamente mientras caia el sudor por ambos cuerpos, mezclándose._

_El rubio obedeció pero ni aun así el otro lo toco. Continuó moviéndose, llenándose de oleadas de éxtasis y enloqueciendo a Naruto, como quería._

__Quiero…Ah…correr-me…hazlo._ Pidió el Uzumaki._

__Dime… que me amas primero__

_El rubio rodeó la cintura del pelinegro haciendo que entrara mas profundamente, aumentando la velocidad e intensidad de las embestidas, la cama se movía al mismo ritmo, chocando contra la pared._

__Escucha ese sonido, Naruto…el que hacen nuestros cuerpos al unirse…es tan…delicioso__

__Te…Ah…te amo Sasuke…mmmm…por favor,¡Tócame!__

_El pelinegro sintió su mente en blanco, arqueando más la espalda, amando estar entre las piernas de su rubio. Lo masturbó haciendo que llegase al orgasmo._

_Sasuke apoyó las rodillas mas cerca del otro, elevando las piernas de Naruto en el aire, afirmándolas sobre su pecho, abriendo con sus manos las nalgas del rubio, introduciéndose mas adentro. Lo oyó gemir, jadeando su nombre, llegando a otro orgasmo._

__ ¡Sasuke!_

__Na…Naruto…Ah...Nnnn…Ah!__

_Agotados, el pelinegro cayo sobre su dobe, ambos húmedos y jadeantes, intentando recuperar el aliento._

__Lo dijiste, _habló con vos ahogada._

__ ¿Qué cosa. teme?_le preguntó con una sonrisa._

_A lo lejos Sasuke oyó un sonido extraño pero procuró ignorarlo._

__Dijiste que me amabas._El molesto sonido se hacia mas y mas fuerte, haciéndose imposible ignorarlo por mucho mas._Además respondiste mi beso._Tuvo un mal sabor de boca al recordar el beso que Gaara le había dado mas temprano y que el rubio no rechazó._

__ ¿Responder?_dijo con frialdad, su voz apenas podía oírse a causa del pitido ensordecedor._Yo jamás te volvería a decir una estupidez como esa ¿Eres idiota?__

__ ¿Pero qué…?__

_Sasuke se giró buscando el maldito aparato que resonaba cuando oyó que Naruto le decía al oído:_

__Yo nunca podría amarte de nuevo.__

Sasuke despertó boca abajo en la cama, con el despertador, caído cerca de su oreja, sonando a viva voz. No necesitaba moverse para saber que estaba duro. Un sueño húmedo, el primero que tenía. Le supo agridulce, después de todo, tuvo a su dobe por unos momentos para volver a perderlo.

Soñar algo que no podía hacer realidad era ciertamente, muy cruel. Llevo su mano para calmar el fuego que ardía en su interior. Su mente viajó hasta el sueño. La sensación de estar en su interior. Las manos de Naruto en su espalda. Los gritos de pasión que prodigó al ser penetrado profundamente.

Cuando le dijo que le amaba.

El solo evocar esa frase, el recuerdo del tono de voz del rubio pronunciarla, lo llevó al clímax, derramándose en su mano.

Se levantó y después de una ducha fría se decidió ir a buscarlo. Necesitaba verlo y no le importaba reconocerlo.

……****……

Naruto tomo un trago de su bebida y miró a Gaara.

_No sabía que las cosas fueran así entre nosotros. Creí que estabas enamorado de tu amante._

_Y lo estoy, pero también sabe lo que tuvimos y que solo me importa tu felicidad._

El rubio sonrió.

_Suenas como un maldito adulto, yo no quise que termináramos._

Hace poco más de un año, ellos habían sido amantes, Gaara lo buscó hasta que el rubio cedió. Fue, para el pelirrojo, su primer hombre y eso lo hacia mas especial todavía, pero cuando cayo en la cuenta de que nunca lo amaría, prefirió dejarlo ir pero no se apartó de su lado, eligió tenerlo como amigo antes que los fantasmas del pasado de Uzumaki también destruyeran el lazo que los unía.

Ese fantasma no era otro que Sasuke Uchiha.

A pesar de que no lo nombraban, a medida que paso el tiempo, comenzó a preguntarse si pensaba en él. Cuando Naruto entraba en su interior y al cerrar los ojos al alcanzar el clímax, los interrogantes de que si estaba imaginándose lo que seria tener al Uchiha en su cama comenzó a llenarlo lentamente y los celos hicieron mella. A pesar de que cuando lo tuvo en su boca, el rubio gritaba su nombre… ¿Acaso no había amado a morir a Sasuke?

Por todo eso, antes que su propio egoísmo y sus celos salieran a flote y Naruto se sintiera agobiado, eligió terminar.

Ahora estaba feliz, aún había ocasiones, muy de vez en cuando en las que añoraba los brazos de Naruto. Pero estaba contento con ser su amigo y si debía sacrificar un poco de su tiempo con su actual amor no le importaba si con eso conseguía que él fuera feliz. Ya había aceptado que Sasuke era el único que podía hacerlo pero eso no significaba que se lo dejaría fácil.

_Si me hubieses amado, no me habrías dejado ir, pero esta bien. Una vez que él entro en tu alma ya no hay forma que alguien mas lo haga._"Uchiha era demasiado intenso como para dejar espacio para otra persona".

Naruto lo miró con irritación pero el calor le impidió replicar. Se quitó la musculosa, quedando en bermudas negras, descalzo en la casa, observó con esperanza las ventanas cerradas del lugar. Estaban en su casa con una gruesa capa de arena sobre su herida.

_ ¿Todavía no está?_ preguntó ansioso.

_Ahora ya puedes mover tu hombro, no te quejes, falta poco._

El rubio se paso la lata fría por la frente, pero este no tardó en entibiarse. En verdad agradecía los cuidados pero el calor era inaguantable. El sudor lo cubría por completo y al haber comido hasta reventar ahora le estaba dando sueño.

_Acuéstate si quieres dormir, no tardará más de cinco minutos._

El Uzumaki asintió y fue hasta la cama.

_Cuando termine me marcharé, dejé la bañera llena de agua para que te refresques tan pronto despiertes. Te veré mas tarde cuando termines en la escuela._

_Mmm…_se quejó adormilado._No me lo recuerdes._ Kakashi lo castigó por no ir a informar inmediatamente de la misión apenas regresaron, casi arruinando su almuerzo, pero se necesitaba mas que eso para quitarle el apetito, mas aun cuando tenia un nuevo tipo de ramen frente a él.

La respiración acompasada del rubio le indicó que ya estaba dormido. Sintió el chacra del Uchiha acercarse. Sonrió, ordenándole a la arena que se saliera de Naruto. Miró con cariño a Uzumaki, diciendo:

_Tu mas que nadie merece ser feliz, y por lo que hiciste por mi me encargaré de que la obtengas…a pesar de ti._

……****……

_ ¡Pero qué diablos, Sasuke! ¡¿Acaso pretendes derribar la puerta?!_ Exclamó el otro, al abrir la misma.

La imagen de un Naruto sudado y exhibiendo su torso delineado por los músculos, adormilado, como si hubiera estado durmiendo todo el tiempo, fue mas de lo que el pelinegro podía soportar, mas aun después de haber tenido ese sueño.

Lo empujó dentro y cerro la puerta con el pie, arrastrando a Naruto hasta el baño, sin mirar la revuelta cama, encontrando la bañera llena de agua, metiendo al otro allí.

Naruto jadeó al sentir el líquido fresco contra su piel caliente, despertando del todo.

_Bastardo._Dijo, intentando salir pero sorprendiéndose cuando el pelinegro se metió también, desbordando el agua, y jalando hasta sumergirlo de golpe. El rubio intentó salir pero el otro no lo dejo.

¿Acaso finalmente intentaba matarlo?

Maldijo al no poder golpearlo ya que lo sujetaba de las manos y con sus muslos apretaba sus piernas, impidiéndole el movimiento. Lo elevó un tanto y cuando intentó buscar desesperadamente oxigeno, su boca fue tomada por Sasuke, que con una mano en la nuca no lo dejó apartarse, obligándolo a aceptarlo. Sintió su lengua recorriendo su interior, enredando la suya. Jadeó cuando sintió los dedos del morocho en torno a su miembro, que reaccionó a las lentas caricias.

Intentó alejarlo pero no podía, no tenia fuerza suficiente. Si bien lo que hizo Gaara le permitía movilidad, no podía empujarlo sin provocarse dolor o lo que era peor, lesionarse de forma permanente. Gimió cuando le tocó la punta de su pene insistentemente.

Sasuke habló sobre los labios del rubio.

_Bésame, dobe._

_Eres…Nnn,Ahh…un bas…tardo..Ah!_Apretó los dientes, intentando resistirse al placer que la caricia le prodigaba al deslizarse por su miembro, provocando oleadas de calor._El gran…Mmm…Uchiha…esta Nnnn…tocando…Ah...aaahh…a un don nadie…suplican-do besos…_ se burlo entrecortadamente.

Apretó los bordes de la bañera. No lo tocaría y no lo besaría. Que lo condenaran si cedía ante el pelinegro. Detestaba responder ante sus caricias.

_Bésame, Naruto._Pidió con voz ronca.

_ ¡Vete…aaahh…Mmm...Nnnn…ahhh,ah,ah…al infierno!_gritó cuando eyaculó.

Torció la boca y se odio a si mismo cuando vio que el Uchiha se relamía los dedos, degustando su semen.

Con su brazo sano lo empujó y se salió de la tina.

_Estuviste con él ¿O no?_preguntó Sasuke._Por eso estabas así cuando llegué._

Naruto salio del cuarto de baño hasta su habitación con toalla en mano. Oyó los pasos del otro tras suyo.

_No te importa con quien me revuelque._se volvió para mirarlo, sonrió fríamente._Pero, bueno Uchiha, debo decirte que, al menos con la mano, eres tan bueno como cualquiera. Si ya terminaste, puedes largarte._

Hubiese preferido no ver el dolor en los ojos negros del otro, que mojado hasta el calzado salió dando un portazo. No necesitaba esa clase de tontería.

No se permitió sentir mas allá de lo que acababa de pasar. Todo estaba bien, un poco de placer no significaba nada. Gemir por sus caricias no era algo de lo que preocuparse, ya no lo amaba.

No sentía nada en lo absoluto, ni por él, ni por nadie. Un cuerpo era igual al otro, y el Uchiha no era diferente. No permitiría que volviera a tener el gobierno de sus emociones. No le daría la libertad de pisotearlo.

No lo quería a su lado.

No lo deseaba.

No lo amaba.

Arrojó la toalla lejos de si, furioso.

¿Por qué demonios sentía que sólo lo repetía para convencerse a si mismo?

_**Continuara…**_

Como siempre gracias por leerme…ejem…espero que les haya gustado el capitulo…ejem…es mi primer lemon…ejem…aunque fue en un sueñito…trataré de hacerlo mejor cuando el de "verdad" pase.

Comenten-comenten…gracias a todos los que ya lo hacen y mi mirada asesina insta a aquellos que no lo hacen `_´

^_^ gracias a todos, Ja ne!


	7. Primera cadena: El Odio

Naruto & Company son propiedad de Mr Kishimoto

Aclaración 1: Por favor les pido que recuerden que en el capitulo 3 Sasuke mencionó las "cadenas "con las que ataría a Naruto, de ahora en adelante, aparecerán capítulos que empezarán con esa palabra.

Aclaración 2: En Gintama (soy fan espero que alguien vea la serie) es muuuy común los personajes que usan sufijos en la oración, la protagonista termina las de ella con "aru" (^_^). En unos episodios se refieren a esta maña como "acento o entonación", voy a usar lo mismo para llamar al "dattebayo" de Naruto. Si a alguien no le parece acepto su propuesta.

"_**Hay tantas enmendaduras en mi alma,**_

_**Y tantas mañanas cuajadas de ira,**_

_**Se avinagra la saliva,**_

_**En una garganta colérica,**_

_**Rasgada de griterío,**_

_**Susurro y gemido.**_

_**Tantas veces se ha roto y se ha descocido,**_

_**La burda de mi alma,**_

_**Y yo volviéndome hacia ella,**_

_**He intentado recogerla lenta,**_

_**Así como he recogido mi mandíbula,**_

_**Rota por los golpes de tu indiferencia."**_

_**Carlos Cáceres.**_

Capitulo 7: "Primera cadena: El Odio"

**Capitulo 7a: "Despertar, Traición y Temor"**

"_Desde el principio, Naruto, ha sido la __**indiferencia**__ de Sasuke hacia tu dolor y sufrimiento, su continua negativa a estar a tu lado lo que inicio tu caída a los fosos profundos de donde te quiere sacar, te conozco y sé que intentaras que te deje abandone pidiéndole algo imposible, te destrozaras en tu esfuerzo por alejarlo…en tu afán por alejarlo de tu corazón…y será ahí donde me pertenecerás para siempre. Devoraré las minucias de tu alma y llevaré a Konoha a la destrucción y al olvido."_

_El Kyuubi se removió inquieto en su celda, sintiendo que pronto se decidiría cual de todos los caminos posibles transitaría su Jinchuuriki._

:::::****:::::

Gaara observó desde la distancia como Sasuke salía de la casa de Naruto hecho una furia. No necesitaba ir a ver al rubio para saber que algo más había pasado entre ellos. Si no sucedía ahora, ya fuera mas tarde que temprano, él se daría cuenta de que si quiso permanecer indemne al Uchiha, jamás debió dejar que lo tocara. Después de todo, tal y como le pasó a él, sabia que el camino mas fácil al corazón de alguien era la misma pasión.

Tenia que ir a ver al Hokage. Cuando la coraza tras la que se ocultaba Naruto, comenzase a ceder, éste querría correr tan rápido como pudiese. Lo mejor para el dueño del Sharingan habría sido que el rubio permaneciese en la aldea para darle el "golpe" definitivo que le otorgaría el perdón del rubio, sin darle oportunidad para rearmarse una vez mas lejos de su presencia, pero tal y como le dijo a Kakashi-sama esa mañana, no tenia la intención de dejárselo fácil al Uchiha. Merecía padecer por lo que hizo, merecía un castigo, cualquier cosa seria bueno mientras viniese de Naruto.

_Gaara._ Oyó que lo llamaban a su espalda. Unos intensos ojos negros lo miraban con amor._Lo siento, ¿Me tarde?_

_No, _contestó sonriendo el pelirrojo que observó con pasión al objeto de su adoración.

_ ¿Pasó algo con Naruto?_Preguntó preocupado cuando lo vio mirar otra vez en dirección a la casa de éste.

_Por ahora no, al parecer, pero pronto y por eso mismo tenemos que ir a ver al Hokage._

_ ¿Kakashi-sama?_ mencionó caminando al lado de su amante. _ ¿Para qué?_

_Tu amigo se irá de la aldea esta noche y quiero que tu Hokage, por una vez lo apoye y no a su protegido._

_ ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué hizo esta vez?_

_Muy poco aún, pero si acepta el reto supongo que hará mucho. Al final todo dependerá de él._

_Estas hablando en acertijos, cariño, siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo… ¿No eran amigos Naruto y Sasuke? Creí que al volver el Uchiha volverían a ser lo de siempre._

_Mmm…_farfulló Gaara. "volverían a ser lo de siempre", eso ya no era posible. Naruto debía despertar, prefería mil veces que estuviera al lado de Sasuke, aunque no se lo mereciese, que entregárselo al Kyuubi. El primero podía hacerlo feliz si en verdad se esforzaba esta vez pero el segundo se llevaría a Naruto, dejándolo en lo profundo de su soledad hasta acabarlo definitivamente.

:::::****:::::

Naruto observó la hoja que el encargado de los turnos tarde de la escuela le entregó. Se trataba del listado para pasar asistencia. Por pura curiosidad sus ojos volaron hasta donde estaban los apellidos que empezaban con la letra "U". Sonrió al leerlo "Uchiha Sasuke".

Ah…había veces en que la vida era tan placentera. Castigado o no, habría pagado para ver al Teme bastardo sentado en una clase llena de niños de entre once y trece años.

Dobló la última esquina que daba al aula designada cuando lo vio, a punto de abrir la puerta corrediza pero deteniendose, observando la entrada, o al menos eso parecía desde atrás. Se sorprendió al sentir que todos sus sentidos estuvieran alertas, como si le estuvieran gritando que huyera. Suprimió al máximo este impulso y también el recuerdo de lo ocurrido más temprano. "Eso no fue nada" se repitió una vez mas, perdiendo la cuenta de cuantas veces se lo iba diciendo ya. Cuando se hubo recuperado, (o al menos eso supuso él) no pudo evitar notar lo que llevaba puesto. Pantalones azules oscuro, remera blanca con dibujos abstractos en la parte de su espalda, que era lo único que podía ver ahora. Una muñequera negra en el brazo izquierdo, con un par de pulseras tejidas con colores opacos.

Detestaba que se viera tan bien. Pero por sobre todo que sin que el otro lo estuviera mirando, su cuerpo estuviera reaccionando, algo que no le había pasado antes y que temió analizar.

Ya de un humor de perros, el rubio comenzó a desabrocharse el chaleco verde para quitárselo, arremangando su camiseta negra hasta los codos. Hurgó los bolsillos que estaban a la altura del muslo, a los costados de su pantalón de un azul marino. Se paro al lado del joven de los cabellos negro-azulados, haciendo una marca en el formulario que le dieron antes con la lapicera que saco de su bolsillo.

_Casi tarde en tu primer día, Uchiha. Muy mal para tu registro._ Se volvió para verlo, pero éste tenía la vista fija en el colgante celeste que pendía del hilo negro sobre su pecho. Los latidos de su corazón se desataron, era demasiado pronto para tenerlo cerca. Abrió la entrada, dejando el chaleco en el respaldar del asiento. Rodeó el escritorio, mirando atentamente el grupo. Espero a que Sasuke se ubicara en un lugar, cerca de la ventana, solo, como siempre pareció preferir estar en su vida. En el aula se armo un revuelo al ver a un adulto pero terminaron por suponer que era alguien que estaba presenciando las clases para tomar nota de cómo se llevaba una, lo tomaron como un futuro sensei. De no ser porque la posición que ocupaba ahora era la de un profesor, su mente estaba tentada a pensar que el pasado tendía a repetirse una vez mas.

_Por el día de hoy, estoy haciendo el reemplazo de su sensei, quien tuvo que ausentarse por fuerza mayor. Por lo que los estaré guiando en esta fecha. Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y espero que podamos llevarnos bien._

Tomo la plantilla en sus manos y comenzó a pasar lista, tras lo cual dio por iniciada la clase.

Antes se había hecho cargo de otros cursos, pero solo por pocas semanas ya que siempre debía irse por alguna asignación importante. Si le gustaba hacerlo o no, nunca se puso a pensar en ello. Los niños eran obedientes, nunca le toco encargarse de revoltosos que hicieran recordarle a si mismo a como fue en el pasado. Lo que si vio fue a varios chiquillos que tenían la misma aura que Sasuke. Solitarios, populares y perfectos en lo que hacían.

Al pensar en eso, no pudo evitar, como lo venia haciendo desde que ingresó, mirar en dirección al lugar del pelinegro. Arrepintiéndose de hacerlo. Se descubrió siendo observado de forma nada discreta, con una intensidad que no le agradaba para nada y que lo estaba afectando más de lo que admitiría.

Quizás él también estaba pensando en lo ocurrido en la bañera más temprano y el descubrir que aun lo perturbaba era, sin lugar a dudas, un mal augurio. Y presentía que no mejoraría.

Algo iba terriblemente mal, tal y como le paso antes de que descubriera que el bastardo regresó.

Se sentía acorralado, como si no tuviera el mando de sus emociones. Algo que se prometió no volver a revivir.

Antes de que lo notase, la campana anunciando el final de la jornada había sonado. Esperaba que los alumnos entregasen sus trabajos a medida que salían cuando Iruka-sensei entró en el aula.

_ ¡Naruto!_saludó sonriente pero tan pronto se aproximó, éste vislumbró una extraña luz, una que no veía desde hacia mucho tiempo, estaba en los ojos claros del joven. Desvió un momento su atención para notar que Sasuke se acercaba, que no le quitaba la mirada de encima al rubio. Inconcientemente Naruto se volvió para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros del otro antes de volverse a él otra vez.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, pensó Iruka, ese brillo que develaba vulnerabilidad, tristeza y dolor. Algo había cambiado al rubio. Más obvio se hizo cuando Uchiha llegó hasta ellos.

Naruto sintió que se estaba asfixiando. La opresión en su pecho era demasiado. Casi podía palpar como una parte de aquello que le costo tanto construir caía hecho añicos. Como si le desgarrasen la misma piel, su protección estaba cediendo, dejándolo al descubierto, haciéndolo conciente de esa herida que nunca llego a sanar.

Una mano en su hombro lo trajo a la realidad. Iruka-sensei lo miraba como si fuera extraterrestre.

_ ¿Naruto? Te ves…diferente. ¿Pasó algo?_

La respiración del rubio se aceleró al sentir la calidez de Sasuke que aún no se movía, observándolo fijamente. Su cuerpo recordó las caricias de éste y su alma se retorció al sentir el dolor que anidó desde el día que Sasuke se fue de la aldea tras Orochimaru, un sentimiento que se encargó de ocultar en las profundidades donde nunca mas saliese a flote.

Sin darse cuanta, había cometido un error. No debió permitir que lo tocase. Él no era otro cuerpo, jamás lo seria. Su roce, el aliento sobre su boca, lo ronco de su tono de voz, el éxtasis al que lo llevó, todo eso lo sacudió, rompiendo su defensa.

_..._se pasó la mano por los cabellos, tratando de inútilmente calmarse. Su voz nerviosa algo profunda, salió de él, revelando su agonía y que todas sus caóticas emociones volvian a emerger pero que no se percató o no quiso hacerlo, hasta que dijo: _¿De qué hablas, Iruka-sensei´dattebayo?_

El sensei lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Como pudo, el rubio lo esquivó y salió de allí.

Los recuerdos de ese día, y los de su historia con Sasuke, en los que siempre pensaba fríamente, ahora volvían, clavándose como agujas venenosas. Lo que hizo, la humillación…todo…

Saltó de la ventana y fue por lo techos, errante, sin saber donde ir.

Necesitaba alejarse, debía irse de Konoha por un tiempo y no regresar hasta…

Gaara se puso delante de él, con la mirada triste al ver que no se equivocó en lo que pensó mas temprano esa tarde.

_Perdóname, Naruto, no tenía otra opción…_

El rubio se sintió traicionado al darse cuenta de que todo lo que pasó fue manipulado por quien se hacia llamar su amigo.

_Provocaste la situación…para…_

_Para provocarle celos._

_ ¿Celos? ¿Te volviste loco? ¿De qué malditos celos hablas? ¡Ni que él estuviera enamorado!_

_ ¿No te diste cuenta? Creí que…_

_ ¡Eres tu el que no se da cuenta de nada!_

_Espera Naruto, Kakashi-sama quiere verte._ Dijo cuando hizo ademán de irse.

_ ¿Para qué?_dijo furioso y herido, estaba al borde del precipicio y fue puesto allí por la persona que menos pensó que lo remataría por la espalda.

_Te tiene una asignación…_

El rubio se volvió para ir donde el Hokage.

_Naruto…_

_No quiero hablar contigo ahora. No tienes idea de lo que hiciste…esto es…demasiado._

Sin dejarlo agregar nada, el rubio se fue, dejando a Kazekage solo y triste.

_Lo siento…espero que algún día me entiendas._ Se volvió para ir en busca del Uchiha. Solo le quedaba hacer eso y podría ir con su amor para que lo abrazase toda la noche, quizás tambien necesitaba de un poco de consuelo porque ya no tendria oportunidad para alcanzar el amor del rubio. Después de ese día, lo que unía a Naruto y a Sasuke volvería a forjarse, solo que mas profundo, intrincado y enviciante, que terminaría por consumirlos hasta que no se pudiese diferenciar donde terminaba uno y donde empezaba el otro. Naruto no podría huir porque Sasuke ya no lo permitiría.

:::::****:::::

"Procura regresar pronto"

Esas fueron las palabras de Kakashi tan pronto lo despacho. Ni siquiera tenía la oportunidad de disfrutar del hecho que estaba por llevar a cabo una misión solo, sin la supervisión de nadie. Iba en busca de los mapas que necesitaba cuando el nombre "Sasuke" llego hasta sus oídos, haciendo que el intenso fuego que sentía en su interior creciera un tanto, corroyendo todos sus demás pensamientos.

_Ahora que Sasuke Uchiha ha vuelto seguramente buscará esposa ¡Que emoción! Me pregunto quien será la afortunada… quizás deba ir a la peluquería y renovar mi guardarropa, después de todo, puede que llegue el día en que se fije en mi._ dijo con tono ensoñador.

_También haré lo mismo, _secundó la otra._Seguramente desde que volvió sabe que en sus espaldas está el deber de continuar con el apellido Uchiha. Imagínate, ser la esposa de un hombre tan atractivo, rico y perteneciente a ese clan que, a pesar de lo que la tragedia, el sobreviviente regresó para devolverle a su historia su refulgente renombre. Los hijos de Sasuke Uchiha… ¡_sus hijos**!_ **_Exclamó con un gritito sofocado, como si la imagen en su mente la hubiera hacho ruborizar._serán lo mas especial en esta aldea. Donde fuera, tanto a él como sus retoños todo el mundo se giraría para verlos, ¡Ya me gustaría convertirme en la afortunada que tuviera el difícil trabajo de ayudarlo a hacerlos!_exclamó la otra con una risa descocada.

Naruto se alejó de allí, no quería oír hablar de ese tipo.

Mas que de Konoha, era de Sasuke de quien deseaba huir. De no querer ponerle nombre a la oscuridad que su sufrimiento engendró en el instante en que se percató de que nunca le correspondería. No deseaba averiguar de que se trataban las sombras de su alma, si por amor se salio de sus propios limites, ¿Qué no haría si se permitía descubrir exactamente qué sentía ahora?

Temía ceder y que al final no quedase más que él, rodeado de destrucción solo por unas palabras susurradas al oído por quien solo respiró y caminó hacia delante durante mucho tiempo en su vida, para terminar en la tormenta de sensaciones y sentimientos en la que ahora se había vuelto a hundir.

**Capitulo 7b: "Del Nombre, el beso y el Precio a una confesión"**

"El camino que debes tomar es este" Le había señalado el encargado que le entregó el mapa.

De no ser porque le parecía improbable, sospecharía que eso era obra de Kakashi-sama junto con Gaara.

Pero ambos estaban locos si pensaban que ahora que se largaba de allí, pisaría ese lugar solo porque se lo ordenaban.

El camino donde Danzou murió era por donde el Hokage deseaba que pasase antes de abandonar los límites de la aldea. Pero no lo haría. Había cientos de alternativas y por supuesto que las tomaría.

Pasó a ver a Tsunade-obaachan antes de marcharse, esta vez dejándole violetas. Por una vez no fue al cementerio a visitar el monumento de los héroes caídos, donde conversaba con su sensei. Él no estaba allí…ni siquiera tuvo un entierro decente. Uno de los tres Sannin legendarios, sin un último lugar al cual presentarle respetos…casi lo veía propio del viejo pervertido, que nunca permaneció mucho en la aldea, ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo después de muerto?

Corría a toda velocidad por el bosque, para luego subir a las ramas, saltando, alejándose cada vez mas, sintiendo que su mente comenzaba a despejarse y la opresión en su pecho cedía un tanto, permitiéndole recuperar poco a poco, su compostura y dominio. Por lo menos ya no pensaba en destrozar nada.

Dejó de pensar en lo que dejaba atrás y empezó a analizar la misión que tenia cuando oyó a sus espaldas:

_ ¡Katon Housenka no Jutsu!_

Apenas tuvo el tiempo para esquivarlo y bajar al suelo. Miró hacia arriba, donde partes de los árboles se quemaba por las bolas de fuego que el otro lanzó.

_Te conozco, dobe, sabia que a pesar de ser una orden, no irías por ese lugar ni muerto._ Se oyó la profunda voz del Uchiha.

_ ¡Lárgate!_Exclamó Naruto a las penumbras del bosque, en las que se distinguía bastante bien por la luz de la luna que entraba donde estaba el rubio que era un claro en el lugar. Se sintió bullir por dentro. No podría soportar mucho. Se volvió rápidamente cuando percibió que Sasuke estaba a sus espaldas.

_Iruka-sensei me dijo que desde esa ocasión nunca más usaste esa entonación._

_Vete._escupió Naruto, dejando fluir su rabia en sus palabras, ya no podía articular las palabras con la frialdad que quería._No tengo nada que ver contigo._

_Ese día, hace dos años…_

_ ¡No quiero oírlo! ¡Piérdete!_ Gritó mirándolo con la cara descompuesta por las fuertes emociones que sentía y que por mucho tiempo mantuvo bajo control pero que ahora se le iban de las manos como si se tratase de agua.

_No._Se negó acercándose.

_Vete Uchiha…lo mejor para ti es mantenerte alejado de mí por un tiempo _Advirtió con voz ronca.

_No, _se rehusó nuevamente. Lo asió del rostro, viendo como las pupilas de su rostro se alargaban. El chacra del Kyuubi se agitaba en ellos._No quiero tu indiferencia, no permitiré que me tengas apartado._

Sasuke se metió en sus ojos, apareciendo en el interior del rubio, ante las grandes rejas que se mantenían cerradas por el sello. El líquido debajo de él bullía, pero no lo quemaba.

__Tu no lo tendrás _decía la voz del monstruo._Tan pronto esa indiferencia a la que se aferró llene cada rincón de su alma, no le importará destruir todo Konoha…le dará igual al final si estuvo cerca de hacerlo una vez.__

_El nunca hará eso, _negó fehacientemente Sasuke._No hay nada en este mundo que Naruto desee mas que proteger este lugar._

__Estás equivocado, Uchiha._repuso la criatura con sorna en su voz. Sólo su ojo era visible entre la negrura detrás de las rejas. Lentamente una enorme pata atravesó los espacios entre los barrotes hasta llegar donde estaba el joven._Eres tú el que nunca lo entendió, tu frialdad y desinterés, el desamor, el odio y tu abandono. Gracias a ti, este muchacho pronto será mío.__

_Eres una perdida de tiempo, deja en paz a Naruto, quiero hablar con él y si te metes serás un problema._ Habló secamente el pelinegro.

__Espera, _lo frenó el Kyuubi cuando se volvía para irse._ ¿Es que no quieres saberlo?__

_ ¿El qué? No hay nada de lo que digas…_

__Ese día, dos años atrás…Naruto no hizo lo que le pediste para salvar Konoha.__

_ ¿Qué?_preguntó incrédulo, girando para verlo sobre su hombro. _Estas divagando, maldito monstruo._

__Oh, no _contradijo, empezando a reír._ ¿Es que no sientes ahora al niño haciendo lo imposible para sacarte de aquí? No quiere que te lo diga._ El ser gigantesco rió, sin percatarse de que sus palabras no harían que Sasuke dejara de buscar acercarse al rubio, sino todo lo opuesto. _Ese día, el niño lo hizo porque los culpó por alejarte de su vida. Yo vi su corazón…con tal de tenerte él habría hecho lo que sea. En ese momento le pregunté "¿Destruirías Konoha si te lo pide?"¿Y sabes qué? ¡No lo negó! La duda que lo llenó fue tan dulce… si, aún puedo rememorarla a la perfección._ Las risotadas del demonio reverberaron por todos los pasillos que había allí._Cuando vio sus manos llenas de sangre y al comprender lo que la magnitud de lo que sentía por ti lo llevó a cometer lo que consideró un crimen, se detestó y a ti tambien por ser capaz de controlarlo hasta tal punto.__

Sasuke no podía creer lo que oía, la voz del Biyuu continuó:

__En ese instante encerró todo lo que sentía y decidió dispensar de esa parte de si. Él no lo hizo por Konoha, Uchiha. Lo hizo por ti.__

Sasuke fue expulsado del interior de Naruto, siendo inmediatamente arrojado por los aires, yendo a parar a unos metros de distancia que el rubio empezó a acortar. El pelinegro se puso de pie, limpiándose un hilo de sangre en la comisura de su boca.

_Me mostraste un lado de mí que me asustó _dijo el rubio, con el rostro sombrío_ Cuando vi esa sangre en mis manos, esperé que me dijeras que fuera tras Konoha._Se quedó frente a Sasuke, a dos pasos de él. Los ojos velados por el caos que tenia dentro, pero ya rendido a lo que deseaba…a lo que su espíritu lo impelía a hacer, sin oportunidad de negarse pero si de resistir una ultima vez. _Cuando mi sensei murió quise venganza, descubrí algo que nunca experimenté antes. Después, en el hospital, Gaara lo mencionó pero nunca le revelé qué tan profunda era. Lo que me mostraste ese día es la verdad sobre mi…no merezco nada, no soy mas que una insignificante mentira. Tú y el amor que sentía hacia ti me lo arrebataron todo porque yo lo permití, pero todo eso no era más que futilidades, idiotas ilusiones. ¡Un Hokage que contempló la posibilidad de destruir la aldea, un superior que se ensució las manos no para proteger su hogar, sino para recuperar a un supuesto amigo por quien en realidad sentía un enfermizo y estupido amor!... Jamás volveré a decir esa mierda de "quiero ser Hokage"…eso nunca pasará. Renuncié a todo, ya no me importa nada…_

El pelinegro se acercó, asiendo de las ropas al otro.

_No dejaré que vuelvas a aislarte otra vez._

_Te convendría dejarme, Uchiha._Susurró furioso, sintiendo que llegaba al limite.

_No lo haré._

Los ojos celestes brillaron, derramando lágrimas amargas, que nada tenían que ver con el dolor o la tristeza, era movidas por esa oscuridad a la que se negó a escuchar por esos años y a la que no le puso nombre pero del que ya no dudaba qué era.

_Si me buscas…te arrepentirás. Contigo nunca conseguiré que todo me sea indiferente…por ti tiré por la borda todo lo que era y me doy asco al pensar que si me hubieras amado ahora no me arrepentiría de nada…si no te alejas…buscaré destruirte por hacerme despreciar mi existencia, desearé vengarme hasta dejarte reducido a nada._

_Entones hazlo…_dijo el Uchiha, con su voz ronca, llena de desafío._...ya dijiste que no te soy indiferente, dime, dobe, qué es lo que sientes al verme y busca destruirme como mejor te parezca._

La oscura bruma en el interior de Naruto se agitó, impulsando los oscuros anhelos del rubio, que se permitió ser lleno del sentimiento que ignoró apropósito. Si lo decía, si le ponía nombre, no pararía hasta verlo suplicando a sus pies. Ahora caía en la cuenta de que inclusive con su indiferencia había buscado protegerlo de su deseo de venganza, por rechazarlo, ignorarlo y por dejarlo atrás con una mirada indiferente en sus ojos.

La esquina de su boca se torció, mostrando en sus fracciones la intensidad de lo que sentía.

_ ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué mas te da lo que haga de mi vida?_

_ ¿Es que no lo sabes ya?_

Naruto recordó lo que Gaara le dijo antes. Entonces… ¿Podía ser cierto?

_ ¿El gran Uchiha rebajándose a mirar a un don nadie como yo?_ Expresó con burla irónica. _No te creo._dijo adrede. Un eco en su cabeza repiqueteó en su memoria.

"_Los hijos de Sasuke Uchiha"_

_Ya me preguntaste una vez qué fue lo que se me extravió, eres tu quien se me perdió, Naruto. Es por ti que volví a Konoha y te juro que no me detendré hasta tenerte._

No pensaba poner en palabras el interrogante, "¿Entonces me amas?" Hacerlo seria como aceptar que deseaba que lo hiciera. De todas formas, no necesitaba la confirmación.

_Te odio, Sasuke Uchiha._ Dijo el rubio desde el alma, nombrando a la oscuridad, que en su pecho se agitó al recordar una vez mas: _"Los hijos de Sasuke Uchiha"__ ¿Sabiendo eso… aún deseas revolcarte conmigo en cualquier lugar?_

_Quiero demostrarte que mis sentimientos son reales._

_ ¿No fuiste tu acaso el que dijo que verse entre mis…?_

_Eso era mentira._cortó el pelinegro aproximándose al otro hasta rozar su mejilla con su mano, que Naruto luego apartó.

_Me pregunto qué fue lo que te pasó para querer acercarte a mí, aún ahora que sabes…_

_ ¿Por qué no lo dices de una vez, dobe? Sé que ya sabes cómo vengarte de mi._

Una lenta sonrisa curvó los labios del rubio, pero que no tenía ni una pizca de humor.

_Como era de esperarse del ultimo Uchiha…tengo que irme, pero te lo diré para que lo pienses._ Tomo el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos y sus ojos bajaron hasta los labios del pelinegro, que tan pronto se percató del las intenciones del otro, se adelantó y tomó la boca del rubio por asalto. Éste le recibió en su interior, respondiendo a cada caricia con su lengua, jugando con ella, mordisqueando sus labios para luego meterse en su interior nuevamente, haciendo que el cuerpo de Sasuke comenzara a agitarse por la pasión en el beso de Naruto.

"El ultimo Uchiha"….sabia qué era exactamente lo que le estaba por pedir a cambio de ser su amante, de aceptarlo en su cama y en su vida de forma permanente, sin volver a rechazarlo. Pero si aceptaba, eso no aseguraba que llegase el día en que recuperase el amor de Naruto, tomarlo para sí no garantizaba que lo perdonaría por dejarlo atrás antes y después por manipular sus emociones, pero también era conciente de que si no aceptaba, el rubio no lo querría cerca bajo ninguna circunstancia, llegando al limite incluso de abandonar definitivamente la aldea, y la sola idea de no verlo mas significaba una dolorosa agonía para Sasuke, pero el precio también era muy alto.

El Uzumaki se alejó un paso, pasándose los dedos por los labios rojos por el beso.

_Si en verdad estas tan desquiciado para continuar, no es problema mío, pero a cambio de abrirme de piernas para ti vas a renunciar a tener descendencia. Los Uchiha mueren contigo, Sasuke, ese es mi precio. Créeme que podrás calentarme la sangre en la cama pero disfrutaré mas el hecho de que cada vez que te vengas conmigo y en mi interior, el futuro de tu clan estará condenado…mi venganza es que no tengas hijos._

_ ¿Y no pensarás que lo voy a hacer a tus espaldas? Hay muchas maneras de tener descendencia._

Uzumaki empezó a alejarse lentamente. La luz de la luna mostró que su mirada era de fría burla al observar al pelinegro.

_Haz lo quieras, Teme. Pero si no aceptas procura olvidarte que existo y no te atrevas a acercarte a mí bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sinceramente te recomiendo que hagas esto y no me des la más minima oportunidad de herirte de ninguna forma…después de todo, hubo un tiempo en el que fuimos amigos._

_Naruto._Lo llamó cuando ya estaba distanciándose cada vez más, pero ya sin la urgencia de huir._Tan pronto termines con tu misión, ven a mi casa y te daré mi respuesta._

_Me haces pensar que te has vuelto loco, Teme. Yo en tu lugar jamás aceptaría a alguien que me odia, como amante y que solo busca quitarme el único sueño que me falta por cumplir._

El rubio desapareció y Sasuke emprendió el camino de regreso a la aldea.

Naruto aún recordaba lo que dijo el día en que conocieron a Kakashi.

Sus objetivos, mas que sueños, tal y como lo explicó en esa ocasión, fue matar a alguien, su hermano, y revivir el clan Uchiha. Abandonó Konoha y a Naruto para cumplir el primero y ahora el dobe le imponía que renuncie al otro, sabiendo lo difícil que seria hacerlo y con ello le decía que no quería su amor, que con esa condición lo único que buscaba era que lo odiase también sin saber que eso no pasaría, jamás podría sentir eso por el kitsune. No cuando continuó buscándolo a pesar de que todos daban por perdido el camino del último Uchiha, no cuando nunca perdió la esperanza.

Y menos al saber con certeza absoluta que ese odio que decía sentir por él solo podía existir porque una vez lo amó, dándole la ilusión de que aún ahora y a pesar de todo, seria capaz de recuperar ese sentimiento y conseguir su perdon. Despues de todo...¿Por qué no buscaba matarlo si tenia el poder para hacerlo? Sabiendo que no haria nada para defenderse porque lo amaba, que si el castigo por la traición a su amor fuese el de morir por sus manos lo aceptaria con los ojos cerrados, si Naruto no pidio eso...

¿No podia significar eso que aún lo amaba?

_**Continuará…**_

Yokata!!! Con esto empieza una nueva etapa en mi historia, la revancha de Naruto!

Tengo finales esta semana asi que el próximo capitulo estará para el fin de semana… T_T

Gracias a todos por leerme y comentar, es lindo saber sus opiniones sobre esta historia…por cierto, ¿cuando dije yo que Sasuke al tener a Naruto dejaría de sufrir?? Jajajaja, si el pelinegro me hace sufrir con sus andanzas en manga y anime, porque habría yo de ser indulgente y darle felicidad absoluta con mi Naru??? Claro, si…va a tener momentos de dicha, pero lo que le hizo al rubio en esta historia y el manga es muy feo (en el manga por mas que yo entienda sus motivos, no comparto que sus métodos hieran al ojitos celestes… )

El enmascarado no se rinde y esta vez voy a intentar una nueva cara feroz hasta que aparezca en la publicación de este fic!

Ok…Gracias a todos los que comentan y leen esta parte aburrida!! Y mi nueva mirada asesina intima a aquellos que no comenten a hacerlo… 0`_´0 ….espero que esta haya salido...SALIO!!!!!!

^_^

Hasta la próxima mis queridos lectores!

…Hime-Sora…ejem…si hago otra escena entre Gaara y Naruto ¿Quién me protegerá de la ira de Jashin-sama cuando UsuRaKantochi en buSca de TeMe lo envíe para castigarme? Ella ya me dijo que no le gustó esa parte…pero no quiero fallarte…algo escondido quizás, sin que el amante de Gaara se entere? Una canita al aire? Un "no es lo que parece"? Es que el pelirrojo metiendo los cuernos me parece que no va con su personalidad… pero otra cosa seria si hago que esté borracho…no?

Ok…ahora si me voy y los dejo de molestar.

Ja ne!!


	8. De Promesas, Fidelidad y Traicion

Naruto & Company son propiedad de Ms Kishimoto

Ero-sensei pidió y yo me rehusé

Jashin-sama tronó y yo obedecí

He aqui tu ficsito

WARNING-WARNING: C3PO dice (1/2) LEMON

(Ya lo entenderán)

^_^

.

º

o

O

Capitulo 8: "De Promesas, Fidelidad y Traición"

La carpeta de informes que completó después de cenar, en unos anexos puestos al principio con el propósito de que no los ignorase, rezaba: "Listado de asignaciones para la fecha, propias del rango que debería tener y no del nivel que le **regalaron **sin previa **evaluación**" cierto personaje, que ya se las pagaría en cuanto descubriera de quién se trataba, escribió eso en sus formularios en los que claramente decía que era un ANBU, pero que no estaba autorizado a llevar a cabo misiones del rango hasta que no cumpliera con un mínimo de asignaciones básicas para cualquier ninja de Konoha.

Un tic en la mandíbula de Sasuke apareció, cuando en su cama, en el silencioso cuarto repaso lo que tuvo que hacer en lo largo de la jornada.

**-MISION: Entrega de documentos de clasificación TOP SECRET al destinatario Umino Iruka del remitente Hatake Kakashi--- Estado: COMPLETO.**

La mirada de Sasuke vio el ítem de "COMPLETO" con una sensación de rechazo, después de todo, aquello que sonaba medianamente importante no eran mas que cartas de amor de un amante al otro. ¿Es que no se veían suficiente en sus citas que supuestamente eran secretas, pero que ya todo el mundo sabía a qué horas no se debía entrar en el despacho del Hokage? Eso no era una MISION, solo era un servicio de mensajería romántica en la que debía aguantar los suspiros del renombrado Hokage y el intenso rubor de Iruka-sensei cuando leía lo que su amante le enviaba, y tenia que esperar las respuestas de éste que al redactarlas lucia en su rostro un rojo tan fuerte que parecía se estaba sofocando por la falta de oxigeno. Esos dos parecían adolescentes viviendo su primer amor.

**-MISION: Resguardar/Operar**

**SUJETO/S ó LUGAR/ZONA/RESIDENCIA: Dependencia -Código de seguridad: YRT-19-f, en el período en el que su propietario, el señor Mashimoto esta ausente en el horario matutino---Estado: COMPLETO.**

Esas casi fueron las peores dos horas de ese día. Atender el negocio del señor Mashimoto que vendía dango y mochi a una clientela exclusivamente femenina era una pesadilla, sobre todo cuando después de haber comprado, volvían a los cinco minutos con la excusa de que se les había "olvidado" comprar otra cosa. Mentira tan obvia como esa le quemarían los oídos a cualquiera ¿Qué se podían olvidar de adquirir en una tienda que solo ofrecía dos productos?

En resumen vio más mujeres en ese día que en toda su existencia previa, y sus constantes avances e indirectas totalmente directas lo agotaron al límite de la paciencia. Afortunadamente el señor Mashimoto regresó a la hora prometida de su visita a su nieta recién nacida.

Lo que venia a continuación lo hacia dudar de volver mañana a recibir nuevas "importantes misiones".

**-Se asigna ****Misión Rango: C**

**Protección/Solaz**

**SUJETO/S ó LUGAR/ZONA/RESIDENCIA: Herederos del clan –identidad reservada- Código de seguridad: RBF-25-a **

**HORARIO DE INICIO: 1600 PM**

**HORARIO DE TERMINO: 1930 PM**

**ESTADO: COMPLETO**

**Anexo 1: Sin remuneración – Causas descriptas en el Anexo 2**

**Anexo 2: Declaración jurada de la progenitora de los sujetos asignados en la misión del presente folio.**

**IDENTIDAD RESERVADA.**

**Causas/Motivos/Razones para la no paga de los servicios prestados del Shinobi 1965/02-d "UCHIHA SASUKE"**

**Hechos desarrollados entre las 1600-1920 hrs. de la corriente fecha.**

**1) _ Incumplimiento de los requisitos de los niños a ir al parque a cargándolos en hombros.**

**2) _ Incumplimiento del requisito de vestirse de oso panda en la plaza.**

**3) _ Incumplimiento de no querer jugar a las escondidas.**

**4) _ Falta de carisma con los niños, no sonrió, según ellos, en toda la tarde.**

**5) _ Se hace una 1ra llamada de atención por arrojar un kunai al mayor de los herederos cuando estaba por caer a una zanja, incrustándolo de sus costosas vestimentas en un árbol cercano.**

**6) _ Se hace una 2da llamada de atención por llamarlos malcriados.**

**7) _ Se hace una 3ra llamada de atención por llevarlos a clase de forma poco atenta cuando escaparon.**

**8) _ Se hace una 4ta llamada de atención por amenazarlos de que los amordazaría si no mantenían cerrada la boca después de que comenzaran a gritar a viva voz en medio de la calle al rehusarse a comprarles Mochis.**

**9) _ "No soy niñera" fue lo que dijo Uchiha S. cuando la madre comenzó a reclamar su falta de paciencia y frialdad.**

**10) _ "Es usted una molestia" fue lo que repuso Uchiha S. cuando la cliente dijo que no debió contratar a un shinobi tan inútil como él.**

**11) _ "Usted tiene suerte de estar casada" mencionó Uchiha S. cuando la madre dijo que con ese carácter nunca encontraría una esposa.**

**12) _ "Su esposo merece mi lastima" expresó Uchiha S. cuando la señora dijo que ojala su futura mujer fuera una bruja.**

**13) _ "Seguro que su marido piensa lo mismo de usted" repuso Uchiha S. cuando la madre lo trato de ser un imbécil bueno para nada.**

**14) _ "No parece que le hayan hecho grandes mejoras" señalizó Uchiha S. cuando le dijo que había estado en el salón de belleza y que por eso no pudo pasar la tarde con los niños. **

**15) _ "Seguramente pensó que la habían estafado y que debería ir a pedir el reembolso" dijo Uchiha S. sin una expresión en el rostro cuando ella le grito que su marido se quedo con la boca abierta al verla llegar unos minutos antes.**

**16) _ "Inviértalo en otro salón de belleza" propuso Uchiha S. cuando le advirtió de que si continuaba replicando no le iba a pagar.**

**17) _ "Sus hijos equivalen a cuatro Dobe" opino Uchiha S. cuando ella le preguntó que cómo pudo tratar así a sus angelitos.**

**18) _"No le importa" repuso Uchiha S. cuando le preguntó que quién era ese tal "Dobe".**

**19) _ "No pienso perder mas mi tiempo con usted" expresó Uchiha S. cuando sin ser autorizado se volvió para marcharse.**

**20) _ "Prefiero buscar gatos" puntualizó Uchiha S. cuando la mujer amenazo de que nunca mas lo contrataría.**

Sasuke apartó el informe que continuaba por dos páginas más. Le daba igual que no le hayan pagado por esa misión. Mañana tenía exámenes… Ahogo un suspiro, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que el Dobe se fuera y quería verlo. Soñaba con él todas las noches. Su vista voló hasta posarse sobre las libretas forradas de cuero negro que estaban en su escritorio. Ya había rechazado una veintena y todavía le quedaban más.

No iba a casarse.

No le interesaba nadie más que Naruto. Todo se reducía a nada cuando se imaginaba cumpliendo su segundo objetivo en la vida si eso significaba que el rubio no estaría con él.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

El Hokage reforzó un tanto su agarre, intentando elevarlo un poco mas para introducirse por entero en el interior del cuerpo que ya estaba cubierto en sudor. Lo aplastó todavía más contra la pared, sonriendo cuando su cintura fue rodeada por las piernas de su amante. Con su mano libre le cubrió la boca para sofocar sus gritos cuando sus embestidas se hicieron más fuertes y profundas, que humedeció más aún el miembro que asía entre sus dedos. Lo calentaba inmensamente la lengua que, entre gemidos de placer ahogados, lambía sus dedos mientras se sostenía de sus hombros, clavándole las uñas en la espalda por el intenso placer que ambos experimentaban. Un quejido de éxtasis se escapó de Kakashi cuando el interior del otro se hizo mas estrecho, aumentando la fricción en la unión de sus cuerpos.

_Iruka…_jadeó, acelerando la penetración, acercando su boca al de su amante que recibió su lengua en un beso fiero que arrasó con la poca cordura que quedaba en Hatake que llevó ambas manos al trasero de Iruka para sostenerlo de sus glúteos empujando rápidamente, metiéndose una y otra vez, tensándose ambos cuerpos al llegar al orgasmo, derramándose uno en el interior de su pareja y el otro en el vientre de los dos.

_Salte…_jadeó acalorado Iruka quien seguía siendo sostenido contra la pared, rodeando a Kakachi que permanecía dentro suyo.

El de los cabellos grises mordisqueó los labios de su amante, que intentaba recuperar el aliento.

_Pero es adictivo estar en tu interior…me aprietas ahora a pesar de que me pides que me salga._

_No es justo…dijiste que querías hablar de Sasuke y Naruto cuando me llamaste._

Kakashi suspiró dejando lentamente en el suelo al otro que se tambaleó un poco antes de afirmarse. El Hokage le ayudo a limpiarse y le paso su ropa, acomodándose por su parte las de él aunque no era mucho lo que tenia que hacer ya que estaba por completo vestido.

Sonrió con gusto al ver el leve sonrojo que el rostro de su Umino exhibía después de su apasionado encuentro. Antes que el otro reaccionara lo tomo en brazos y lo beso rápidamente antes de volver a su asiento.

_Bien entonces…Naruto no ha vuelto._Fue directo al grano el Hokage.

Iruka miró el reloj, las ocho de la noche, el informe del transito por la entrada de la aldea se entregaba cada tres horas.

_Mmm…Hokage…Naruto regresó hace dos horas._

_ ¿Dos horas?_Inmediatamente recordó la cuestión de los informes._Cierto…entonces podré pedirle que lleve a cabo la segunda parte de la evaluación de Sasuke._

_En verdad opino que dejes a ese par solucionar sus problemas, si te metes solo conseguirás crear tensión entre ellos._

_Mmmm…_expresó Hatake con la mirada perdida, pensando en otras cosas.

_ ¿Como le esta yendo a Sasuke en su periodo de prueba?_ quiso saber Iruka.

_Dentro de todo bien. Como era de sospechar, como Anbu tendrá un desempeño impecable pero en las misiones actuales sale a relucir la peor parte de su carácter… ¿Cómo lo ves tu en la escuela?_

_Apenas soporta estar sentado allí, pero lo hace._

_Si es capaz de hacerlo sin tirar la toalla es porque en verdad quiere estar aquí._ Determinó el Hokage.

_ ¿Acaso no lo creías desde el principio?_Indagó Umino con sorpresa.

_Si lo creí, solo pensé que podría haber afectado su decisión algo que pudo pasar la noche que Naruto se fue de la aldea._

_ ¿Como qué?_

El hombre de los cabellos plateados suspiró, apoyando el mentón entre sus manos.

_Con ellos es prácticamente imposible el saberlo, más aun con todo lo que ha pasado entre los dos._

_Kakashi, ¿No hay nadie que le pueda avisar a Naruto que Sasuke regreso a la villa de su clan?_

_No, pero después de todo ¿No es ese chico experto en encontrar a Sasuke?_ El Hokage se giro en el asiento para mirar el cielo oscuro, estrellado y sin luna. _Nunca importo lo lejos que estuviera el otro, cuan imposible haya sido dar con él o alcanzarlo entre su oscuridad. Al final, a pesar de todo, el único que es capaz de entrar en el íntimo ser del Uchiha, desde siempre ha sido Naruto y eso es lo que terminó por ganar, más allá de la amistad, el corazón de Sasuke._

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Shikamaru vio a Naruto en el cementerio tan pronto desvió su atención de la lapida indicaba que su sensei descansaba allí.

Fue hasta el monumento y se paro a espaldas del rubio que, a pesar de saber que estaba tras él, seguía metido en sus pensamientos.

_Muchas veces me pregunto…_comenzó a decir con vos ronca _Qué pensaría Erosenin si me viese ahora. ¿Estaría decepcionado? ¿Me golpearía o solo se gastaría todo mi sueldo en mujeres y sake?... Shikamaru… ¿Alguna vez deja de doler?... El saber que por mas que te vuelvas no lo encontrarás saludándote con el brazo en el aire, ni que te molestará a horarios imposibles por la noche solo para que lo acompañase a lugares lleno de pervertidos u obligarte a leer las tonterías que escribía._

_Ojala pudiera decirte que si, a lo sumo se hace algo agridulce, pero siempre es problemático._ Nara pensó en la fecha, ahora entendía la depresión del rubio._Viniste antes ¿Cierto? Pronto será ese día. Espero que hayas finalizado la misión y no haberla dejado por la mitad._

_ ¿Que estas diciendo´ttebayo?_

Shikamaru lo miró sorprendido, luego sus labios se curvaron en una lenta sonrisa a medida que los del rubio se contraían mostrando que estaba disgustado porque fue capaz de notar el cambio.

_ ¿Qué decir? ¿Bienvenido?_

Naruto lo miro fríamente. Luego recordó y dijo para cambiar de tema:

_ ¿Aún tienes ese cigarrillo?_

La sonrisa del otro se ensancho.

_Eres problemático Uzumaki, ¿Me la quieres poner difícil?_

_Tu empezaste dattebayo, y nunca olvido una apuesta._

_Vas a perder, Naruto. Podrás practicar pero no superarme, terminaras sin poder mantenerte de pie._

El rubio rió, no se iba a dar por vencido.

_Pero cuando se trata de **eso** nunca dices que no._

_Es que estoy seguro de que no podrás vencerme._

_Eso no es una posibilidad, Shikamaru. Para ti todo es muy problemático, y más lo será cuando te vea aguantándote un mes entero. Va a ser tan divertido de presenciar. A menos que a estas alturas ya te estés descargando en otro lado._

Shikamaru lo miró en silencio para despues decir:

_ ¿Por qué no preguntarlo directamente, Naruto? ¿Es tu repentino tacto lo que no te hace interrogarme sobre eso? ¿Tanto así dejaste que el regreso del Uchiha te afectara? ¿Aun esta flotando en el aire la idea de que con Kurenai-sensei todo va mas allá de cuidar del niño?_

_A mi me da igual. Eres libre de hacer lo que se te venga en gana._ Espetó malhumorado ante la repentina mención de Sasuke.

_Pero eso no te impide querer saberlo, ¿O no, Naruto?_ Justo ahora Nara se percataba de que dejo ese asunto sin solucionar y si no se encargaba se haría peor.

_Como ya te dije: Haz lo que se te venga en gana, solo avísame antes y no te aparezcas de repente._

_Esa vez fue…_

_No importa._Cortó el rubio, que pasó de Shikamaru y habló por sobre el hombro._ Eso te pasa por meterte demasiado y ahora te es imposible zafarte._

_ ¿Y qué hay de ti, Naruto? ¿Te es posible no traicionar?_

El otro se volvió apenas para sonreír fríamente.

_Nunca prometo nada que sé que no voy a cumplir, es malditamente problemático después, como dirías tu. Nos vemos, y no te olvides del cigarrillo, falta poco como seguro ya sabes._

Shikamaru vio la espalda del otro mientras se iba.

Quizás solo se estaba ahogando en un vaso con agua, pero zafarse ya no era una opcion...estaba metido mas alla de su control y por primera vez en su vida no queria,bajo ninguna circunstancia dejar ir a esa persona ni que estuviera distante por malentendidos, aún cuando el regreso del Uchiha pareció desbaratar todo el avance que habia hecho a pesar de que pensó que ya no tendrian nada que ver. Habian llegado demasiado lejos para dejarse. Como la nicotina, era demasiado adictivo.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Sasuke oyó la risa de alguien en la distancia, le parecía conocida solo que el cansancio y el sueño no eran una buena combinación para intentar mantenerse alerta. Sentía que esa persona estaba recostada contra su costado, apoyando la cabeza en sus costillas. Lo único que se le ocurrió pensar era que debía estar muy incomodo con la mitad del cuerpo colgando fuera del lecho y tampoco pensaba moverse para darle mas espacio, la cama era grande, que el extraño se fuera para el otro lado, ese lugar era suyo desde que volvió y no pensaba cederlo. Otra risa llego hasta él, despertándolo un poco más. Un ronco ruido de protesta broto de su garganta. Quería girarse de costado para alejarse pero la cabeza del extraño no lo dejaba.

Una risa más y otra. A esas alturas estaba mas que cabreado. Golpearía hasta dejar inconciente al idiota que…

Tan pronto abrió los ojos, unos rubios cabellos estaban sobre su lado derecho. Los latidos de su corazón se hicieron dolorosos en su interior mientras sus emociones se alteraban.

_De verdad que…eres un Teme._Oyó que decía mientras leía algo.

Naruto debió presentir que estaba despierto porque se volvió, encontrándose con esos perturbadores ojos color cielo, que le entibiaban la piel como si fuera verano, a pesar de que ahora lo miraban como si lo hubieran interrumpido mientras hacia algo de suma importancia.

_De ser alguien que querría matarte ya estarías en el otro mundo a estas alturas, Uchiha._ Luego levantó la carpeta de informe y los señaló con un movimiento de su cabeza, comentando con una sonrisa casi divertida: _Veo que sigues siendo tan seco en tu trato como siempre. Si quieres que te recomienden para trabajos de mucha paga tienes que aprender a ser más complacientes con los clientes._

_No necesito el dinero. Además prefiero morir de hambre antes que vestirme con un traje ridículo o ceder a pedidos idiotas de esos chiquillos malcriados._

Naruto modificó su posición, pasando el brazo por sobre el estomago del pelinegro, apoyando su rostro en la mano, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo con su codo. Se había quitado las protecciones pero seguía vestido como un Anbu. Lo miro fijamente, buscando las palabras que quería decir.

_Eres contradictorio._ El rubio bufó burlón, _me hubiera gustado verte con esos mocosos, no eres nada tolerante ante los demás. Supongo que no la pasaste bien en todo el día._

_Y tu pareces divertido con ello._ Dijo el Uchiha con mal humor.

_"Divertido"…no lo sé, entretenido quizás, solo que no pensé que él te daría estas asignaciones._

_ ¿Él? ¿Sabes quien fue entonces?_

_Por supuesto, _hablo como si la sola pregunta fuera ridícula. _Es…momento ¿Piensas desquitarte?_

_ ¿Te vas a poner de su lado?_ Cuestionó el pelinegro sintiendo la punzada de los celos.

_Va a ser agradable ver en que más te pone antes de que te des por vencido._ Rehusó responder la pregunta.

_Eso no va a pasar, Dobe._

Naruto se acomodó a lo largo de la cama, parte de su cuerpo sobre el del pelinegro, apoyando el mentón en el estomago plano y firme del otro.

_Sasuke…en verdad deberías saber cuando rendirte ¿No es ese el consejo que me dabas en el pasado cada vez que nos veíamos?_

_Pero ni siquiera al final te diste por vencido ¿no? Entonces tienes que estar seguro de que yo tampoco lo haré_

_ ¿Qué tan lejos…debo ir para que seas tu el que maldiga el día en que me conociste?_

Uchiha recordó que ese fue uno de los propósitos que le dijo que tenia para él ese día hace tantos años.

_Nunca lo haré, es imposible para mi el sentir eso._

Naruto lo observó en silencio para luego meter la mano dentro de su chaleco gris, dejando lo que saco sobre la mesita de luz para luego volver a recostarse sobre el pelinegro, que desvió los ojos del rubio para observar la carpetita de cuero que dejó, sin hacer ademán de asirla, para luego volver a los ojos celestes que no se perdían detalle de su reacción, como si estuviera estudiándolo.

_Alguien de tu alcurnia seguramente sabe de que se trata eso ¿Verdad? Y no es la primera por lo que pude apreciar._Agregó señalando con un leve movimiento de su cabeza las que se hallaban en el escritorio de madera._Debiste estar muy ocupado en mi ausencia._Sonrió con burla al decir: _ ¿Es que ni siquiera vas a echarle una mirada?... Y yo que me tome el trabajo de traerla directamente del padre de la muchacha que me cruzó cuando volvía de dar mi informe. Me dijo que seguramente no tendría ningún problema en hacértela llegar, ya que después de todo y cito sus palabras "son tan grandes amigos, ustedes dos"_

Sasuke con habló voz enronquecida.

_Ya estoy viendo lo que quiero._

_ ¿Si?_expresó sin creer en sus palabras se percató Sasuke. Luego sus ojos celestes se avivaron un tanto y agrego: _ pero yo si tengo curiosidad._

A propósito se arrastró sobre el cuerpo del pelinegro, haciendo que se tensara al instante sintiendo repentinamente el calor que le produjo el contacto. Una vez que obtuvo lo que quería, el rubio se sentó de piernas abiertas sobre los abdominales del Uchiha, abrió la carpeta y leyó en voz alta los atributos, dote y beneficios que le aportaría al apellido Uchiha de concertarse el enlace.

_Parece un buen prospecto, Teme. ¿Por qué no la ves? Es bastante bonita._

_No me interesa, dobe._

El blondo sonrió fríamente.

_Seguramente sus hijos serian atractivos._ Naruto se movió un tanto para retroceder hasta ubicarse sobre las caderas del Uchiha._Sólo imagínate tener a una hija de la nobleza, educada y refinada montándote toda la noche._ Uzumaki empezó a mover lentamente su cadera en forma circular, frotando con su cuerpo la pelvis del morocho.

_N-Naruto._jadeó Sasuke por las oleadas de placer que le produjo aquello. Intentó atraer al rubio a su lado pero este lo esquivó.

_Si te mueves me voy, _advirtió.

El dueño del Sharingan se volvió a recostar mientras veía como Naruto le alzaba la remera y depositaba besos en pecho. La respiración del pelinegro se alteró al sentir la húmeda lengua del Uzumaki descender hasta bajo el ombligo, empezando a succionar la tonificada superficie.

Sin perder el tiempo, Naruto desabrochó los pantalones del otro hasta dejar al descubierto el miembro de Sasuke, que ya estaba semierecto. El rubio apoyó su brazo en la pierna derecha del pelinegro, poniendo su mentón en la mano, mientras que con la otra empezaba a delinear con el índice toda la forma del pene, muy lentamente, haciendo que se hinchara más todavía.

_ ¿Puedes ver esta parte de ti dentro de esa mujer?_preguntó con voz lejana._Yo sé que ella daría cualquier cosa por estar en mi lugar._ Los dedos de Naruto asieron completamente a Sasuke, presionando levemente, empezando a acariciarlo de arriba abajo._Me pregunto si alguien como ella puede llegar a satisfacerte._ Habló mientras veía al miembro del pelinegro completamente parado e hinchado. Notó la pequeñas gotas que brotaban de la punta y bajo a lamberlas, haciendo que Uchiha se sacudiera. Aquello que pasaba no tenía comparación con los sueños que venia teniendo a diario.

_Mírame, Sasuke._Pidió el rubio. Cuando lo hizo, su placer aumentó cien veces al ver como Naruto engullía su pene, ascendiendo y volviendo a bajar, sacándolo de su boca para recorrerlo con la lengua que después pasaba por la punta, lambiendo insistentemente el orificio que había allí.

El Uchiha arqueó la espalda, gimiendo cuando el fuego en su interior se multiplicó al sentir repetidamente la tibieza de la boca de Naruto contenerlo completamente. Sus dedos apretaban la base de su pene y su otra mano rozaba sus sexos. Cerraba los ojos cuando su mente quedaba en blanco antes los embates del éxtasis en su cuerpo y mente para luego observar al rubio nuevamente. El corazón del pelinegro alteró su movimiento al respirar cada vez más agitado, escapándose de su garganta quejidos de placer, arrugando entre sus manos las sabanas, sintiendo que todos sus pensamientos se esfumaban y su cuerpo se perlaba en sudor.

Naruto estimulaba cada parte sensible de Sasuke, los gemidos de este comenzaron a convertirse en exclamaciones de pasión a medida que el rubio apretaba levemente su pene mientras lo metía en su boca. El ardor encendió aún más su sangre. El Dobe sabia exactamente donde tocar para hacerlo temblar, su boca lo estaba haciendo derretir, su columna se disolvía con las pequeñas descargas de éxtasis que aumentaron en intensidad en poco tiempo.

Entre gemidos y jadeos decía su nombre, intentado tomar aire normalmente pero siendo imposible. El ritmo de las caricias del rubio se aceleró, arrancándole más quejidos placenteros al pelinegro.

_Nnn… Ahhaahh... Na... Naruto._ Sasuke apretó los dientes cuando los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron a cada segundo que pasaba.

Elevó sus caderas para que lo tomara completamente en su boca y el otro no lo decepcionó. La fricción y velocidad aumentaron, nombrándolo una ultima vez, Sasuke sintió desplazarse directamente al orgasmo, acabando en la boca del rubio. Cayendo luego rendido, apenas pudiendo moverse.

Vio al rubio tragarse su semilla para después acomodarle la ropa. Notó que Naruto observó una vez mas la carpeta de cuero negro que estaba al lado del pelinegro, sentándose en la cama, algo apartado de Sasuke, como si no quisiera tocarlo ni por accidente, apoyando el brazo en su rodilla, pasando la mano por sus cabellos.

_ ¿Estás dispuesto a dejar tu tan venerada herencia…por mi?_ expresó con sorna. Luego lo miró con dureza y agregó: _Tu padre debe estar revolcándose en su tumba._

Sasuke se llevó una mano a los ojos. Los golpes de Naruto eran certeros y el dolor intenso. No porque hubiera mencionado a su padre sino porque sabia que daría todo de si para apartarlo, hiriéndolo de muchas formas. Se lo merecía, y a esas alturas ni siquiera un "perdóname" era suficiente.

_No te dejaré, usurakantochi, no importa lo que digas._

La fría risa del rubio broto de su garganta.

_ ¿Dejarme? En primer lugar no estamos juntos…espero que nunca lo olvides, Sasuke, solo te estoy matando a mi manera y con tu permiso, debo agregar, que lo hace mas espectacular._ Se llevó los dedos, acariciando su boca que antes sostuvo el miembro del pelinegro._ Cada vez que te vengas conmigo…estaré dando fin lentamente a toda tu descendencia. No olvides mis motivos y nunca los confundas con sentimientos rosas._ Se salió de la cama y alzó una mochila que había cerca de la cama para ponérsela en la espalda.

_ ¿Donde vas?_ pregunto el Uchiha.

_Solo pase a dejarte las propuestas de matrimonio, nada mas._

_Me dijo Sakura que nunca duermes en tu casa, ¿Dónde lo haces? Puedes quedarte._

_ ¿A jugar a la casita? Debes estar bromeando._

Lo vio abrir la ventana, para marcharse cuando su intercomunicador sonó. El rubio lo activó y dijo:

_Llegaré pronto, Shizune._

__Bien, prepararé todo_ respondió la voz femenina. _Mmm…Naruto…hubo algunos cambios, por favor…__

_¡¿Pasó algo?!_interrogó afligido.

__No te alarmes, por favor…es algo positivo…al menos para su estado.__

_Estoy en camino._dijo urgente, pero cuando iba a salir por la ventana, Sasuke lo detuvo levantándose de la cama, interponiéndose entre él y la salida.

_ ¿Quien es esa mujer? Es la misma que la vez anterior._

_No te importa, hazte a un lado, me tengo que ir._

El pelinegro lo sujeto de los brazos, apretando fuertemente.

_Es ahí donde pasas tus noches ¿Verdad?...El frío y controlado Naruto se vuelve un idiota cada vez que esa le habla para llamarlo. No…no te atrevas._ Farfulló furioso.

_ ¿Y qué hay de ti? El gran Uchiha se vuelve cualquier cosa frente a mi, tanto que no es capaz de expresar con todas las palabras lo de recién._ La comisura de su boca se curvó, despectivo._ "No te atrevas a traicionarme, Naruto"_ El rubio de zafo del agarre, sorteándolo y acercándose de espaldas a la ventana. _No esperes promesa de ningún tipo de mi parte, no te debo nada y aun a pesar de que sabes que te odio quieres meterte en mi cama aceptando lo que te pedí, eso es cosa tuya. Pero escúchame una cosa, lo que pase de ningún modo significará que tienes el derecho de exigirme algo y menos reclamarme. Y ruega porque nunca llegue el día en que no este dispuesto a dejarte ir cuando este mentado interés tuyo se esfume tan pronto como apareció._ Dudo unos momentos antes de aproximarse al pelinegro que lo miraba con enojo. _Por ahora usare para mi este…_capricho_ que me tienes, hasta que te canses o yo me harte de ti y este odio se esfume de igual modo en que lo hicieron todas las inutilidades que sentía por ti antes._

Antes de volverse, Sasuke lo sostuvo contra la pared, apartando la ropa que cubría el hombro del rubio, empezando a lamber y succionar. Cuando terminó se apartó y Naruto vio la marca rojiza que hizo.

_Ya sea que te hartes, jamás voy a dejar que te apartes de mi, Dobe. Dices que lo que siento es un capricho…miéntete si eso te hace feliz pero yo voy a pagar el precio que me exiges pero ni creas que me voy a conformar con tu cuerpo o que me va a dar lo mismo con quien te vas por ahí siempre que vuelvas conmigo. Voy a hacer que llegue el día en que no seas capas de apartarte de mi y que desees atarme tan fuerte como yo a ti._

_Sigue soñando Uchiha._ Dijo con acritud antes de irse saltando al exterior, mirándolo por sobre su hombro de la misma forma en que se observa a un enemigo que planea atacar directo a la yugular.

…{..···****··· ..}…

Naruto entró por la ventana de la habitación que permanecía en semipenumbras. Se acercó a la mujer en la cama. Beso la frente arrugada y dijo:

_Lo siento, Tsunade-obaachan, la florería ya cerró para cuando llegué._

__Quizás te parezca poco, pero es un gran avance que haya mostrado una reacción cuando se le estimuló el brazo derecho. Sus dedos se movieron y no solo lo vi yo, sino todos los que estaban conmigo en la habitación.__

El rubio rememoró las palabras que Shizune le dijo hacia unos minutos.

_Apuesto a que querías golpéalos por pasar ese molesto utensilio por tu brazo, por no dejarte dormir ¿Verdad?_

Uzumaki se paso la mano distraídamente en el beso que el pelinegro le dejó en su lado izquierdo, bajo sus ropas. _ ¿Qué demonios se supone que significa esto?_preguntó al aire molesto.

Estaba agotado, sentía que apenas podía moverse. Debió venir con Tsunade apenas llegó, pero tan pronto se cruzó con ese hombre con sus ideas equivocadas de amistad y la propuesta de matrimonio, no pudo evitar ir en busca de Sasuke. Por un momento pensó que por fin se había ido de la aldea al no encontrarlo en el apartamento, pero se le ocurrió ir a ver si ya le habían permitido vivir en la villa de su familia y no se equivocó. Las calles eran silenciosas y oscuras, las paredes aún conservaban las marcas de los kunais y shurikens que se produjeron cuando Itachi los aniquiló a todos. Estando rodeado por tantos sitios llenos de tragedia y dolor se preguntó que sintió Sasuke al caminar por allí, pero en seguida rechazó todo eso, negándose a sentir algo por esa parte de la historia del Teme y menos por lo que el otro experimentó al regresar a ese lugar y a esa casa.

Al principio lo fue a entregarle esa carpeta para ver la reacción del otro pero cuando éste ni siquiera pestañeó y solo empezó a hablar de que lo quería, se asustó, lo que reanimó su odio pero al mismo tiempo lo llenó de satisfacción el saber esas mujeres no le interesaban en lo mas mínimo.

Estaba jugando con fuego, se percató de ello al ver la actitud del Uchiha cuando supo que se iba para ver a Shizune a quien creía su amante. No le importaba lo que le hiciese, aun cuando no terminó la amenaza que venia después del "No te atrevas".

Así como le sucedió en el pasado, se encargaría de mostrarle a Sasuke que el perseguir sueños inalcanzables, arriesgando el resto, rasgaba el alma destruyendo todo a su paso, solo quedando en los labios una sangrante maldición a aquello que arrastro su esencia al averno, carcomiendo el corazón y dejándolo vacío.

Porque ese día Uchiha lo consiguió, maldijo el momento en que lo conoció y ahora quería oírlo decir eso de sus labios. Quería verlo gritar que lo odiaba, derramando su existencia, arrepintiéndose de haberlo buscado otra vez.

Siempre supo que era poca cosa.

Siempre supo que todo el mundo lo despreciaba.

Siempre supo que aquellos que lo aceptaron lo hicieron de corazón sin juzgarlo o rechazándolo.

Así como ahora sabia que si no se protegía cuidadosamente, tan pronto lo besara todo se vendría abajo y quedaría a merced de él. Libre de hacer su voluntad sobre su vida una vez más y para siempre, perdonándole y perdonándose.

Y esa redención era algo que se negaba a dar u otorgarse.

Si los muertos son incapaces de revivir, para él, un don nadie con un demonio dentro, esa clase de salvación era imposible.

_**Continuará…**_

Ok…me tarde, pero volví.

Ya estaba que trepaba paredes T^T si no actualizaba pronto.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron.

Mi mirada asesina intima a los que no lo hacen a que comenten…O`_Ó…^_^

Ero-sensei: he cumplido, ahora yo **INVITO/SUGIERO/INTIMO/AMENAZO/ULTIMATUM **a que me ilumines con DeamiTe (Gracias nuevamente por el premio del otro día, pero solo sirvió de aliciente mas que de calmante -.-U) paga el precio por hacer fans! Lo disfrutas pero también debes padecer el tener hecho popularidad! HE DICHO ^_^

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Ya saben, sugerencias, criticas y reviews en general siempre se agradecen.

Un último aviso, solo por gusto nomás ^_^

El próximo capitulo se va a llamar "El maldito cigarrillo"

Espero poder terminar la idea y subirlo el sábado (La facu hace imposible la vida social)

Ja ne!!


	9. El Maldito Cigarrillo

Naruto & Company son propiedad de Mr Kishimoto

Somos todas fanáticas, lo sé pero prefiero aclarar los jutsus por si acaso alguien no se acuerda (no se enojen)

Aclaración: -Chidori Nagashi: (corriente de mil pájaros) Jutsu de Sasuke, es el Chidori de cuerpo completo.

-Los Katon se explicaran con la escena.

-Rasengan: de mi adorado Naru

_Ecuación:_

**Naru x 4 + cascada artificial - remera**

_**HOT**_

^0^

***

Capitulo 9: "El maldito cigarrillo"

No supo bien qué fue lo que lo hizo levantar la cabeza. Nunca solía distraerse en momentos como ese, cuando estaba dando un informe detallado de otra "misión". La cuestión es que se distrajo y levantó la vista, pasando de Iruka-sensei a las ventanas tras él.

En la distancia vio a Naruto que iba caminando por los pasillos del ala paralela al área del edificio donde él se encontraba. Iba caminando mientras leía unos papeles. Segundos después llegó Shikamaru llegó por sus espaldas. Lo que fuera que le dijo el rubio, alteró al otro que miro el cigarrillo que estaba en su boca.

En el rostro de Nara se notó el enojo mientras se quejaba, como si intentase obtener alguna razón o reacción de parte de Naruto, pero eso no funcionó. El pelioscuro se acercó al otro, demasiado para el gusto de Sasuke, mirando fijamente al Dobe que con evidente acidez y burla le decía otro tanto. Luego y sin importarle quienes los estaba viendo, Naruto se acercó aún mas a Shikamaru, susurró algo en su oído y le sacó el cigarrillo encendido de la boca de Nara para llevarlo a sus labios, girándose para continuar su camino, fumando, algo que sorprendió mas a un Uchiha que no daba crédito a lo que acababa de ver. No pudo oírlo pero estaba seguro que Nara gritó, llamándolo pero el otro se alejó, ignorándolo.

¿Qué fue todo eso?

_Eh…Sasuke, _Llamó Umino, tratando de sacar del estado de trance en el que se había sumido el pelinegro que miraba hacia fuera con gravedad.

Sasuke volvió su atención a Iruka-sensei, se disculpó, forzándose a prestar atención a las correcciones que debía hacerle al informe que entregó. Pero su mente se negaba a dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió.

¿Por qué de repente el ambiente entre ellos pareció tan…íntimo?

¿Por qué Nara se alteró cuando usualmente anda con cara de aburrimiento para todos lados?

¿Qué demonios le susurró a Naruto?

¡¿Y por qué, por todos los infiernos, el maldito cigarrillo paso de una boca a la otra de esa forma?!

¡¿Por qué en esos momentos pareció que había algo mas entre ellos dos?!

Maldición, no pensaba permitirlo.

Cualquier idiotez que hubiera entre los dos se acabaría, de eso se encargaría en persona.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

_Neji, _lo saludó al entrar por la puerta del despacho.

_Ah, Naruto, pasa. Buenos días._

_Buenos días,…etto…_ El rubio paseó sus ojos claros por los documentos sobre el escritorio, las pinturas antiguas que tanto le gustaban a Hyuuga en las que sobre una simple base se desplegaba hermosos paisajes en unos trazos de negro aguado, del mismo estilo de los que vio en la casa de Sai. Por todos los medios intentó mantener su mente y rostro inmutable pero no lo consiguió. Sus labios se alargaron al recordar ese informe y tras un "Pff!" empezó a reír a carcajadas. _ ¿Niñero?...Jajaja…encargado…de una tienda…de dulces! Jajaja…en verdad…_ Quería recuperar la compostura pero es que solo ver a Neji tan correcto y muchas veces serio, y saber lo que hizo solo lo tentaba mas, explotando en nuevas carcajadas.

_Creí que te divertiría. Desafortunadamente la recuperación de mascotas esta reservada exclusivamente para principiantes._

_Naruto se limpiaba las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, solo para estallar en nuevas risas mientras se agarraba el estomago.

_Solo…imagínatelo…Jajaja…Ahjajaja…_

_ ¿Leíste el informe?_ preguntó sonriendo, contagiado por las risotadas del rubio.

_Si…Jajaja…esa mujer… ¡Le diste la peor!_

_Inclusive tu tuviste que soportarla ¿Recuerdas?_

_Si._ rememoró Uzumaki, ya con la risa más calmada, limpiándose los ojos con los dedos. Se sentó en el vano de la ventana tras Neji. El otro por su lado siguió inspeccionando los documentos que tenia en frente.

_El Hokage me ordenó encargarme de la segunda parte de la evaluación de Sasuke._

_Humm…también me lo informó. Intenté que no tuvieras que hacerlo pero ya sabes en que plan esta Kakashi-sama._

_Si, _concordó Naruto, con una mueca de mal gusto por el proceder del sensei.

_Firma estos por mi ¿Quieres?_ Neji le tendió unos documentos, el rubio asió una pluma y un libro tapa dura, volvió a su lugar y comenzó a estampar su firma. Ambos conversaron sin levantar la vista de sus quehaceres.

_Hyuuga._

_ ¿Si?_

_ ¿Cuando es la primera parte de la evaluación?_

_Empezó hace cinco minutos._

_ ¿Y por qué no estas allí dattebayo?_

_El Hokage está al tanto de que fui yo quien le asignó a su protegido esas misiones. Seguramente no quiere que tu…"influencia" en mi, tal y como la llamó él, interfiera en mi juicio al momento de la evaluación._

Naruto maldijo entre dientes.

_O sea que él esta a cargo de la prueba ahora._ Aunque no lo preguntó, en su tono había un dejo de interrogante.

_El Hokage es un Anbu antes que cualquier cosa, el mejor de todos, sin necesidad de recalcarlo. No hay mejor evaluador que él. Además el nivel en el que esta Uchiha es tal que no hay duda alguna que apruebe._

_Lo mismo decir que las dos pruebas son una inutilidad._ Puntualizó el rubio.

_Mas que nada es un tecnicismo, obligatorio, pero poco efectivo si se intenta frenar que se vuelva un Anbu._

Naruto permaneció en silencio, firmando los papeles y dejándolos a un lado para pasar a los siguientes.

_Gracias por haberlo intentado._

_Tarde o temprano tienes que hacerte a la idea de que no puedes evitarlo para siempre, ni siquiera que se puede retrasar que te envíen a misiones con él._

_Supongo, _aceptó algo cansado.

_Y no me agradezcas, si lo hubiera conseguido me habrías invitado la cena._

Naruto sonrió.

_Esta noche estoy ocupado, mañana tampoco, pero ¿Qué te parece el siguiente? Y no solamente una forma de felicitación por lo que se te ocurrió hacerle a Sasuke._

_De acuerdo, _aceptó el pelilargo que se volvía para tenderle mas papeles._ Entonces ¿Esta noche vas con Shikamaru?_

_Si._

_Creí que esa cuestión ya no era un problema._

_Uchiha regresó y bueno…parece que la cosa esta tomando un rumbo… ¿complicado?_ No sabia si esa palabra describia la situación en la que se hallaba el otro.

_No lo creía posible, siendo como es él._

_Debió alejarse cuando supo que se podía enamorar. Ahora cualquier problema solo lo ve multiplicado por mil._

_Tu das ese consejo, Uzumaki pero ¿Eres capaz de aplicarlo?_

_Por supuesto, _repuso confiado _ de esa forma puedo sacar provecho sin toda esa molestia romántica._

_O sea que ¿Así es como lo llamas cuando estas con alguien? ¿"Sacar provecho"?_

Naruto miró la nuca de Neji por un largo rato antes de decir:

_Tu también obtuviste lo que quisiste ¿O no? Aún ahora…_

El rubio se vio interrumpido por los golpes de la puerta.

_Uchiha Sasuke pasó la primera parte del examen. Está todo listo para la segunda._

Uzumaki se puso de pie, dejando el montoncito de papeles al lado de Neji.

_Lo continuamos en esa cena, no quieres que nos interrumpan, ¿Verdad?...Nos vemos, Hyuuga._

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

El escenario era el mismo estadio donde se celebraban las peleas que tenían lugar en los exámenes para ser chuunins, con la excepción de que ahora solo se encontraban el Hokage, los ancianos de Konoha y otros evaluadores.

Sasuke activó su sharingan. No necesitaba que le dijesen que el que estaba vestido de Anbu con la mascara puesta era Naruto. Cerró los ojos, no era momento para dejarse llevar por recuerdos recientes o pasados. Estaba seguro de que el Dobe buscaría vencerlo a toda costa. No pensaba dejar que lo hiciera.

Su mano blandió un kunai tan pronto el rubio se esfumó en el aire. En posición de ataque el Uchiha empezó a vigilar los alrededores.

_ ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_ Oyó gritar.

Al instante decenas de Narutos iban hacia él. Sasuke se elevó en un salto muy alto y con el sharingan descubrió que el verdadero no estaba allí. Lanzó un grupo de kunais donde supo que se hallaba el otro. Naruto se movió de entre la arboleda con la seguidilla de armas clavándose en el suelo tras él. El pelinegro lo vio hacer mas sellos y a medida que descendía por la sombra noto que había alguien a su espalda. Por encima del hombro vio dos clones haciendo el Rasengan para lanzárselo. Uchiha solo atinó a protegerse con los brazos, sintiendo el impacto que lo arrojó contra el suelo, pero recuperándose rápidamente, se puso de pie y extrajo la katana de su espalda.

"Dobe, tu no eres el único que puede jugar a las escondidas" pensó mientras formaba un Chidori en su mano y a propósito la arrojaba a los pies de los clones que venían hacia él. Varios de ellos se esfumaron y los que quedaban se alertaban de que tuvieran cuidado. La enorme nube de polvo se levantó y a toda velocidad se metió entre los clones, procurando no tocar ninguno porque si los hacia desaparecer, Naruto sabría donde estaba. Cuando encontró al verdadero blandió el arma pero antes de llegar por el costado vio que había sido descubierto. Uno de los clones intentó trabarle las piernas, Sasuke saltó en el momento en que otro intentaba patearlo en el estomago. Con la katana cortó al jutsu a la mitad, que desapareció en medio de un humo blanco. Cayó sobre el que estaba en el suelo, esfumándose este también. Tres más se acercaban por el costado.

_ ¡Katon Gokakyo no Jutsu!_ La gran bola de fuego arraso con los clones pero tras estos surgieron mas. Se recubrió con el Chidori de cuerpo completo cuando fue agarrado detrás. Al no desaparecer éste, volvió su mirada y el otro le dijo:

_Yo soy más resistente que los clones dattebayo._

Sasuke se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que el verdadero Naruto era el que lo estaba sujetando mientras que cuatro clones hacían un Rasengan cada uno. El pelinegro reforzó su Chidori Nagashi, escuchando los quejidos de dolor en el rubio.

_Estas loco, Dobe._ aún así no pensaba rendirse. La presión del brazo del cuello se ajustó cuando los otros se acercaban más. Sasuke concentró su chakra en su espada e impregnó las partículas de polvo que aún quedaban en el aire con energía eléctrica, aumentándolo al punto que un par de los clones no soportaron la presión y desaparecieron, dejando caer una de las bolas de chakra en el suelo, que los otros dos apenas esquivaron de ser afectados por la explosión. Sin perder el tiempo, cuando los clones estaban a pocos pasos de él, dejo caer la espada al piso y zafándose del agarre de Naruto haciéndolo caer hacia delante sobre su hombro, arrojó otro Chidori sobre el arma cortante, que ya estaba cargada, luego saltando lejos, concentrando chakra en sus manos y pies se pegó a la pared mientras veía lo que pasaba. La energía explosiva del suelo de la arena del estadio y la que estaba en la atmosfera llegó a un punto máximo de acumulación, causando miles de eléctricas descargas que al chocar entre ellas por el aire y bajo la tierra, causaron un masivo estallido.

Cuando la polvareda se despejó un tanto vio al rubio parado sobre el árbol caído, observándolo. El Dobe se sacó la mascara, arrojándola lejos y limpiándose la sangre que caía por un costado de su frente. Sasuke hizo lo mismo con la que tenía a un lado de la boca. Los segundos pasaron sin quitarse los ojos de encima. Naruto llevó una mano a la espalda y desenvainó una katana. Sasuke se lanzó en búsqueda de la suya, volviéndose en el momento exacto en el que el rubio elevaba el arma para herirlo. Se produjo un chisperio al chocarse el filo de las espadas. Los ojos celestes lo miraron frío, como se debía. En esos momentos era un objetivo y nada más. Los dos retrocedieron al mismo tiempo, con las puntas de sus katanas en contacto.

_ ¿Qué demonios pasa con Shikamaru?_ Interrogó Sasuke mientras golpeaba el brillante metal para hacerlo a un lado y arremeter por la derecha, haciendo descender la espada, el ataque fue bloqueado y Naruto intentó clavar su filo en uno de sus costado. Uchiha lo esquivó, dejándose caer al piso, apoyándose en un brazo para patear la mano del rubio para que suelte la katana. Cuando lo consiguió, su segundo objetivo fue el estomago del Uzumaki, solo que esta vez, éste atrapó su pies y lo retuvo.

_ ¿Shikamaru?... ¿No estas siendo un poco paranoico? Primero Gaara, luego Shizune, después Nara…no sabia que era de tu incumbencia lo que yo hiciera en mi intimidad._

Sasuke se apoyó con las dos manos y pateó en la pierna al otro, que retrocedió trastabillando pero manteniéndose de pie sin perder la fría sonrisa.

_Conmigo aquí no tienes mas "intimidad", mas te vale recordarlo._ Dijo el Uchiha.

_Teme…a veces puedes ser taaan divertido._ El rubio le arrojó shurikens que terminaron clavados en un grueso tronco.

_Eres lento, Dobe._ Se puso a la espalda de Naruto rodeando el cuello con su brazo y con la otra mano le puso un kunai en la parte opuesta del rostro. Sasuke apoyó los labios sobre la nuca del rubio, lambiendo la zona, salada por el sudor. _Eres delicioso, kitsune._

_Eres un maldito, Teme. ¿No te das cuenta de donde estamos?_ Susurró incrédulo y furioso. Intentó sacar un kunai, pero Sasuke se lo impidió, soltando el arma con la que lo apuntaba para sostener el brazo de Naruto.

_Cuando estemos juntos, Dobe, confirmarás quien me puede satisfacer._continuó succionando hasta dejar una nueva marca en la piel del otro. Mientras seguía en lo suyo, sonrió al oír un quejido ahogado que brotó de la garganta del rubio._Voy a meterme en ti de forma tal que no vas a querer que me salga._ Bajo su brazo, el Uchiha percibió que el pulso del rubio se aceleraba al igual que su respiración, que ya nada tenia que ver con el cansancio físico. _Vas a gemir tan fuerte que…_

_Ya basta._susurró roncamente Naruto, intentando soltarse.

_Eres mio, kitsune…para siempre._

Sasuke lo soltó al tiempo que Kakashi se levantaba de su asiento y aplaudía.

_Excelente. Ha sido toda una demostración. Tal y como lo establecí previamente, Uchiha Sasuke debía desarmar al Anbu e inmovilizarlo para pasar la prueba. Es una inmensa alegría para todo Konoha que tal Shinobi haya vuelto a su hogar y este tan dedicado a sus pendientes._ El Hokage ignoró las miradas de los que estaban sentados a su lado porque había aprobado al ninja sin siquiera consultarlo. _Desde hoy ya no será necesario que este bajo vigilancia, ya que no tengo duda alguna de a quien pertenece la lealtad y pasión de este joven shinobi._

El rubio, si hubiera podido, habría golpeado a Kakashi pues era más que evidente la clara distinción que hizo. No dijo "a _**donde**_" pertenecía la lealtad y pasión como seria si se refería a la aldea, sino "a _**quien**_" lo que significaba que era a una persona. Mas todavía lo enfurecía que lo hizo a propósito, ya que desde arriba miraba a Naruto con esa idiota expresión en su único ojo que indicaba que estaba sonriendo. El humor del rubio empeoró al ver la expresión confiada que le dirigía Sasuke, que se acercó y le susurró:

_Ya es hora de que aceptes que no tienes escapatoria._ tras un rápido beso en su cuello subió por la pared hasta llegar donde Kakashi-sama, quien se volvió y con un gesto le indicó a Naruto que también se uniera a ellos, que lo hizo sintiéndose de un humor fatal.

_Buen desempeño, Naruto._felicitó el de los cabellos grises, que solo sonrió con mas gusto cuando, con una expresión de perros, el ninja gruñó ante el elogio. Ambos Anbus realizaron una reverencia, tras la cual los demás se fueron, quedando solo el Hokage y ellos. _Salgamos para celebrar esta noche ¿Qué les parece?_

_Yo no puedo, tengo planes._se rehusó el rubio.

_Naruto…_empezó Hatake, observando la ira creciente en Sasuke que el rubio decidió no tomar en cuenta.

_Hokage, _cortó Uzumaki llegando al límite de la tolerancia. _seré un ninja a sus servicios, tendrá mi respeto, obediencia y todo lo que quiera, pero todo tiene su limite, mi vida privada es _**mi vida**_ y en verdad prefiero elegir con quien comer o con quien revolcarme cuando y donde sea…_ sonrió fríamente y agregó: _Si tanto quiere que su pupilo tenga algo de diversión, ¿Por qué no se acuesta con él?_

_ ¡Naruto!_ gritó Sasuke, que se interpuso entre ellos y golpeó al rubio en el rostro, que cayó al suelo.

Torciendo el gesto mientras se levantaba, limpiándose la sangre que broto de la comisura de su boca, se paro sobre la barandilla del lugar y se fue, saltando por los muros hasta perderse más allá de la pared.

Uchiha aspiró ruidosamente y se llevó la mano a la frente, sosteniéndose fuerte, lamentando lo que hizo pero sabiendo que debió hacerlo cuando Naruto cruzó la línea.

Kakashi se apoyó en la barandilla de metal, mirando a Sasuke.

_La tienes muy difícil ¿Verdad?_ expresó.

_Me lo merezco._ Repuso el pelinegro, _pero ni aun así dejaré de buscarlo._

_Me alegra saber que estas aquí para él, así como años atrás fueron al revés._

_Si…pero a veces desearía que él no me hubiese buscado, de esa forma él no seria así. Es como si todo a lo que me acerque con mi odio y veneno en el pasado fue destruido._ El Uchiha apoyó los hombros en la baranda, hundiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos. _Fui un estupido…lo tuve todo en mis manos para dejarlo de lado por algo que ahora me parece insignificante. Naruto es… él…ya no puedo vivir sin Naruto._

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Las calles de Konoha a cualquier hora del día estaban tan llenas de vida y color. Era ahora que sentía el verdadero fuego en su pecho que lo llevaba a querer proteger esa aldea que era su hogar, el lugar a donde regresar, donde vivir con Naruto, poder verlo en todo momento hasta el fin de sus días. Si, todo eso sonaba perfecto y estaba seguro de que seria aún mejor cuando se hiciera realidad, tenia que buscarlo y continuar con su campaña de que lo quisiera otra vez, sabia exactamente que decir, pero por sobre todo qué hacerle al exquisito cuerpo del Dobe. Todo estaba planeado, lo único que faltaba en la ecuación era cierto elemento esencial para su completo desarrollo, algo que si no existiese, no seria capaz de dar ni un solo paso mas en su vida, así de vital era, y ese elemento magnifico y especial era: el Usurakantochi. Pero…¡¿Donde estaba el rubio?! ¡¿Cómo se suponía que le podría prometer adoración absoluta si no lo tenia enfrente?!

Shikamaru y Naruto parecían haber desaparecido de la faz de todo el pueblo, ni siquiera estaban en Ichiraku, que fue le primer lugar donde fue a ver. En medio de su búsqueda se cruzó con Sakura que quiso acompañarlo pero que rechazó diciéndole que se iba a su casa porque estaba cansado, aunque suponía que se dio cuenta de que era mentira ya que el camino que tomo era el opuesto al que se transitaba para ir a la villa. Por el momento eso no le quitaría el sueño, todo lo contrario era la cuestión de Naruto, el solo imaginar lo que podía estar pasando entre esos dos lo hacia revolver por dentro, despertando instintos violentos que creyó no volvería a experimentar.

Era pasada la medianoche y todavía nada. Agotado mentalmente, se metió al primer lugar que encontró y pidió sake. Las primeras gotas quemaron su garganta, insensibilizándose de la quemazón. Las copas que siguieron le nublaron la mente que se llenó de imágenes de una noche de pasión con el rubio solo que no era él a su lado sino el bastardo de Nara.

¿Cómo se atrevía el maldito a tocar algo que no era suyo? ¿Es que nadie podía notar que el Dobe le pertenecía a Uchiha Sasuke?

Su cabeza toco la barra. Las botellas siguieron llegando llenas a su lado y luego partían vacías, sin saber el muchacho cómo era que pasaba eso.

No se rendiría, pensaba mientras caminaba a paso lento a su casa, con la derrota riéndose a su espalda. A primera hora los buscaría.

Impediría a cualquier costo que esos dos siguieran viéndose.

La fuerte y pesada ira se amaso en su interior, sabia que no seria capaz de detenerse si los encontraba en una situación que confirmase sus sospechas, pero no le importaba.

Cuando se trataba de Naruto, toda razón se esfumaba de él, dejándose llevar solamente por su corazón, del cual su kitsune era el dueño por completo.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

_Lo siento, Sasuke. Shikamaru no paso la noche aquí._

Sintiendo que el alma luchaba por escaparse, el pelinegro se disculpó por las molestias y se encaminó nuevamente, llevado por sus pies, sin pensar en nada, como si estuviera poseído.

No quería pensar, por lo tanto no iba a pensar. Si lo hacia, explotaría.

Pronto llegó a destino. Sabía a la perfección porqué la noche anterior no vino a este lugar a buscarlos.

Tenía miedo.

Subió las escaleras y se paro frente a la puerta. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo la herida mortal en su interior al identificar las voces que provenían de dentro de la vivienda. No había lugar para la duda, pero aún así una parte de él quería creer que las imágenes que volaron y que todavía lo hacían, no eran más que mentiras.

"_No esperes promesas de ningún tipo, no te debo nada…"_

Se lo dijo, le creyó pero de ahí a vivirlo eran cosas malditamente diferentes.

Como siempre, la puerta no tenia llave. Al entrar no tardó mucho en verlos, helándose la sangre en sus venas, enceguecido de ira, abriéndose en su interior una dolorosa herida que no se comparaba con nada.

La pareja lo miraba como si no lo esperasen, claro ¿Quién pensaría que llegaría alguien para tener que presenciar eso?

Naruto estaba sólo con pantalones, descalzo hurgando en sus cajones con ropa. A Shikamaru solo lo cubría una toalla alrededor de la cintura, recién salido de la bañadera y en su pecho eran perfectamente visibles las marcas de besos.

El rubio estaba por hablar cuando notó en las fracciones del Uchiha algo que lo hizo exclamar:

_ ¡Agachate Shikamaru!_

Sasuke activó el sharingan y el Chidori Nagashi y a una velocidad imposible fue a arremeter contra Nara, pero fallo gracias que Naruto empujó a Shikamaru, cayendo ambos al suelo. El verlos juntos allí no hizo mas que encender mas todavía la furia del Uchiha.

Sasuke concentró el chakra eléctrico en su mano, impactando en la pared, cuya recubierta cayo mostrando los kunais de las trampas de Naruto.

Shikamaru intentó atrapar a Sasuke con su Jutsu de sombras pero éste se deshizo de ellas sin problemas, intentó hacerlo devuelta pero sabia que no lo conseguiría a tiempo.

_Maldición Sasuke, ¡¿Es que te volviste loco?!_ Gritó el rubio, que con sus clones de sombra intentó detener al pelinegro que con un solo ataque de su Chidori los eliminó a todos.

Uchiha asió unos kunai, quitándolos del dispositivo de la trampa y tras recubrirlos con su chakra los arrojaba en todas direcciones hacia Nara que manipulo las sombras de la habitación para crear un escudo palpable que detuvo el masivo ataque.

Naruto se percató de que aquello era solo una distracción. En el momento justo en que Sasuke se aparecía a espaldas de Shikamaru, tomando un kunai en el aire en medio de su plena trayectoria después de que el arma consiguiese atravesar el escudo. Lo blandió acercándolo sin vacilación alguna al cuello de Nara.

El rubio se acercó corriendo y estiró la mano, sujetando del filo del arma que consiguió frenar, a pocos centímetros de su objetivo, produciendo una herida en la palma de Naruto, que empezó a sangrar profusamente pero que no soltó su agarre.

La fuerza con la que seguía insistiendo el Uchiha era la misma que la del otro por lo que el kunai temblaba ante la intensidad del encuentro de las fuerzas opuestas.

Uzumaki miró el rostro del pelinegro que observaba el perfil de Nara, lleno de odio.

_Sasuke, _lo llamó Naruto lentamente, intentando calmarlo. _Tienes que parar._

El otro no lo escuchó, en su mente seguía reproduciéndose una y otra vez lo que pudo haber pasado en esa habitación toda la noche. Sólo podía ver a Shikamaru moviéndose sobre el rubio, tocando un cuerpo que no debía mirar, besando esos labios y tomando todo lo que Naruto le ofrecía de buena gana.

_Podría matarte, _susurró furioso, sin quitar los ojos del perfil de Shikamaru.

Naruto ahogó un grito de dolor cuando los relámpagos del cuerpo de Sasuke recobraron fuerza, lastimando al rubio que mantenía contacto directo con el Uchiha, mientras que Nara no.

_Maldición… ¿Qué es lo que estas pensando que pasó?_ Preguntó Shikamaru.

La sola mención hizo que la furia del pelinegro se encendiera. Naruto se mordió el labio inferior, intentando soportar el intenso dolor que recorría el interior de su cuerpo.

_Mierda, Sasuke, al menos…deberías pensar…en todo lo que el Hokage hizo por ti._Recriminó Naruto, sintiendo que si no se alejaba podría desmayarse. Pero si soltaba el kunai, Shikamaru estaba muerto.

Lamentó no tener perfeccionada a su gusto la técnica pero tenia que servir.

_Si te toca Shikamaru va a ser tu culpa._ Avisó con ese humor raro tan propio del nuevo Uzumaki.

_ ¡Espera Naruto! ¿Qué dem…?_

El Rasengan incompleto apareció en la mano derecha del shinobi, que concentrándolo lo más posible sin la ayuda de un clon, rápidamente lo llevó hasta Sasuke, que le dio de lleno en una parte del rostro. El remolino separó a los tres, lanzándolos lejos.

Naruto no perdió el tiempo y creó dos clones que no tardaron en formar una Rasengan completo, mientras que Sasuke volvía a estar rodeado por el Chidori.

Le pareció increíble haber olvidado como era Uchiha cuando se proponía algo e iba tras ello. Aunque estuviera muriendo no pararía.

Tomó el Rasengan de la mano de uno de los clones y se abalanzó sobre el otro, gritando su nombre. Sasuke se volvió, intentó disolver su Chidori antes que ambas masas de energía entraran en contacto pero no llegó a tiempo. La explosión los arrojó aun más lejos. Naruto golpeó contra una pared, lo mismo que Uchiha, solo que en la dirección opuesta.

El humo se formó y los escombros caían por todas partes, grandes pedazos del techo se desplomaban en el suelo.

La puerta del baño se abrió cubierta por una toalla y una rubia salió, jadeando alarmada al ver el escenario.

_Shikamaru ¿Qué…?_ Ahogó una exclamación, intentando distinguir entre la bruma y la destrucción dónde se hallaba su amante._Cariño ¿Dónde estas?_ preguntó elevando la voz para hacerse oír por entre el sonido de las cosas derrumbándose.

_A…aquí, Temari._ Dijo Nara, tosiendo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

Como pudo, la mujer fue hasta él y se agachó para abrazarlo, llenándolo de besos, preguntando una y otras vez si se encontraba bien.

Naruto ignoró de lleno a la pareja cuyo ambiente comenzaba a subir de temperatura, cosa que se podía suponer por los sonidos que llegaban hasta él. Miró desde el suelo, de donde no le apetecía levantarse, entre el polvo que aún flotaba en el aire, solo que menos denso, el lamentable estado del techo, en cuya parte se veía un agujero y podia apreciarse el cielo azul en todo su explendor. No quería imaginar el estado de las paredes o de sus pocas pertenencias.

Hasta hace unos minutos tenia una casa y ahora era un dueño de un montón de vigas, escombros y ladrillos despedazados.

No iba a llorar de la frustración, no iba a gritar del enojo y ciertamente no iba a golpear al pelinegro que se acercaba con la cara llena de tierra y sangre que lo miraba contrito, pues ya había visto a la pareja, muy apasionada en lo suyo, sabiendo que su rubio no tenia nada que ver con Nara.

_Naruto…_

El ojo celeste lo miró desde el piso, intentando decidir qué debía sentir hacia la situación actual o por Uchiha, responsable directo de lo que acababa de pasar. Pero antes de decidirse, un golpe a la puerta, que milagrosamente permaneció intacta, interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Como pudo y adolorido por entero, el rubio se puso de pie y fue a abrir, encontrándose con tres Anbus.

_El Hokage llama a los responsables de este acto ante su presencia._ Vaya, si que el viejo tenia a la orden del día las comunicaciones de lo que acontecía en el pueblo.

En un estado de trance, quizás debido a que acababa de estar en medio de una explosión… o tal vez no tenia nada que ver con eso, Naruto entro otra vez y busco entre los restos del piso una remera negra que estaba llena de agujeros y polvo. Se la puso dando un vistazo a sus pantalones naranja oscuro que resultaron estar tan desgraciados como la remera.

A esta altura no sabia si ya podía empezar a reír o llorar. Salió, esperando que Sasuke lo siguiera, cuya apariencia era igual a la de él, con la diferencia que no iba descalzo y Naruto si.

Cerró la puerta, dándole lo mismo tener los pies desnudos, así como también la pareja que quedó dentro. Por una vez se percató de que nunca cerró con llave, se recordaría hacerlo la próxima vez.

Sólo que de recordar poner llave no seria con esta, ya que ni bien el grupo empezó a bajar las escaleras, la puerta de madera cayó, y vaya a saber como le hizo, pasó la barandilla y descendiendo metros hacia abajo, directo a la calle, quedó hecha añicos.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Fue buena idea que solo los tres estuviéramos en el despacho.

Eso es lo que pensó Kakashi.

Después de todo, ése par se suponía que pertenecía a la elite de los shinobis de Konoha.

Si alguien extrajero los viese, la reputación de los ninjas de la aldea quedaría por los suelos

*

El ojo de Hatake se abrió por la sorpresa al ver al par delante de él.

Uno descalzo y el otro no. Ambos llenos de tierra y sangrientos. La palidez que el Uchiha exhibía diariamente ahora tenía sangre seca y el resto estaba tan sucio que parecía morocho de piel.

Los cabellos de Naruto daban la impresión de ser de color castaño oscuro natural y su ropa era una desgracia, aparte de tener heridas menores como Sasuke, había una profunda en su mano izquierda.

"Casi parecen los viejos tiempos" pensó "solo faltan que empiecen a discutir a los gritos"

_Y bien…_dijo el Hokage con tono ameno, apoyando la barbilla entre los dedos entrelazados._ ¿Quién me puede decir que paso?_

Al principio ninguno habló pero luego lo hicieron al mismo tiempo, Naruto se volvió a Sasuke y lo miró como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que el otro dijo. Saliéndose de su usual autocontrol, observó furioso al Uchiha y empezó a exclamar:

_ ¡¿Qué es tu culpa pero que también la **mía**?!_

_ ¡Si!_respondió el pelinegro._ ¡Si me lo hubieses explicado desde el principio no habría reaccionado como lo hice!_

_ ¡¿Explicado?! ¡¿En qué maldito momento hubiera tenido la ocasión si entraste y empezaste a…?!_

_ ¡Te lo pregunte ayer y te rehusaste a decírmelo, por eso también es tu culpa, Dobe!_ Interrumpió Sasuke.

_ ¡No me digas Dobe, Teme! ¡No tengo por qué responder para apaciguar tus idiotas conclusiones! ¡Si lo hago una vez no me dejaras en paz pidiendo explicaciones cada vez que veas e imagines cosas que no existen!_

_ ¡Eres un estupido, Naruto! ¡Cuando te pregunto algo solo limítate a responderlas!_

_ ¡Estupido eres tu, estupido! ¡Ni creas que porque me digas que salte voy a preguntarte qué tan alto! ¡Ahora por tu culpa mi casa en una pocilga de escombros dattebayo!_

_ ¡Entonces deberías mantenerte lejos de otros tipos o de quien sea, idiota!_

_ ¡Me importa un cuerno lo que quieras o tus recomendaciones, Teme bastardo!_

_ ¡Entonces atente a las consecuencias!_

_ ¡Pensando así vas a acabar toda Konoha con tus rabietas monumentales´ttebayo!_

_ ¡Naruto, idiota!_

_ ¡Sasuke, Teme bastardo!_

_ ¡Eres un Dobe que no tiene arreglo!_

_ ¡Eres tu el que no tiene solución!_ Exclamó Naruto.

_De todas formas ¡¿Qué carajos te importa ese lugar si ni siquiera dormías ahí?! ¡Que tu _**amigo**_ Shikamaru vaya a otro lugar para estar con su novia!_

Los dos se miraron con furia hasta que Naruto retrocedió y fue hasta la puerta.

_¡¿Dónde vas, Naruto?!_ indagó a gritos el Uchiha.

El rubio, con la ira al límite, lo miró con fuego en los ojos.

_ ¡Te importa una mierda! ¡Y no me sigas! ¡Destruye otro lugar, y aunque tengas el favor del Hokage haré que te encierren por dos semanas a pan y agua con azotes diarios! ¡Me tienes harto!_ Uchiha se quedo mirando la puerta que se cerró de un portazo.

Otra vez lo había arruinado.

Destruyó la casa de su kitsune por celos irracionales, encima casi mata a Shikamaru. ¿Es que era tonto?

Se volvió hacia Kakashi-sama que sacaba algo de uno de los cajones de su escritorio, abriendo la carpeta y poniéndola sobre el escritorio. Miró sin interés alguno la foto de la mujer que se exhibía en la página izquierda de la carpeta, en cuya hoja opuesta estaba el listado en las que se describía todo lo positivo de la candidata.

Odiaba esa clase de métodos, era como si le estuvieran vendiendo una mascota.

_Ya dije, desde que recibí la primera propuesta, que no estoy interesado._

El ojo de Kakashi se empequeñeció, sonriendo.

_No te estoy dando la opción de rehusarte._

Sasuke lo miró con irritación.

_Igualmente la rechazaré aunque me fuerces a ir._

_Eso no es lo importante._ aclaró el Hokage, mirando a un muy sucio Sasuke._ Esto tiene otra finalidad._

_ ¿Y cual?_

_Lo que paso aquí es más de lo que necesito para saber que eres esencial para Naruto, nunca antes había hecho una exhibición de su carácter desde hace tiempo. Es hora de que le des un empujoncito para que termine de ceder._

_ ¿A mi?_

_A ti, _Sasuke lo observó con sorpresa._Ve a esta cita matrimonial y tendrás a Naruto donde quieres._

La confiada sonrisa del Uchiha apareció lentamente en su rostro. Tomó la carpeta, estudiando los datos de la candidata. Si ella le iba a poner al Dobe en bandeja de plata, por supuesto que le interesaba.

_La cita es esta tarde, claro que todo esto no es mas que un consejo de este viejo entrometido, _dijo Hatake._Pero todo depende de ti, me dijiste que no estabas interesado…Ahora… ¿Es posible que lo estés?_

La sonrisa del pelinegro se ensanchó.

_Por supuesto que si._

_**Continuará…**_

Arrrgggg!!! Mi espalda me esta matando!!!

Ok…uno mas y van…9!!!

Yeah!! a la gente le gusta mi fic!! ^_^

Yo ser feliz!!

Gracias por leer y comentar, para mi significa mucho el saber si les gustan u odian lo que hago ;)

¿Qué les pareció las escenas de pelea? ¿Se aburrieron? ¿No les entendieron y por ende no se las pudieron imaginar? ¿Son muy rebuscadas? ¿Mal explicadas? Toooodo eso me gustaría que me digan *.* (me volví chango para describirlas tal cual me las imaginaba) Me cansó escribirlas como no se dan una idea…

Shisho, se me acaba el azúcar…

Ooook, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Ya saben, **criticas constructivas/destructivas** me las avisan en los reviews.

A aquellos que no comenten mi mirada fatal los invita a apretar el botón verde y tipear lo primero que se les venga a la cabeza…. º`_´º …..

^_^

Un extra….el próximo capitulo se llama….:

"Segunda cadena: La Pasión"

Ejem…cof-cof...ejem…imagino que ya imaginan que va a pasar no???

En verdad espero que la escena este a la altura para aquellos que pusieron expectativas sobre ella… Que por cierto la subiré mañana domingo a la noche o lunes a la mañana…

Comentenmen, revieweanmen mis pequeños saltamontes que yo espero impaciente las palabras de mis lectores, es una forma de conocerlos.

Sin más, me despido…

Ja ne!


	10. Segunda cadena: La Pasión

Naruto & Company son propiedad de Mr Kishimoto

Aclaración: -Un **Ryokan **es un tipo de alojamiento para visitantes de corto plazo. Tienen un piso de tatami (un estilo de piso tradicional), baños termales, etc.

-Una **Yukata **es un tipo de kimono más liviano de algodón que se usa en tiempos de temperaturas calurosas.

WARNING-WARNING: C3PO dice "LEMON-LEMON"

(Están avisados)

^_^

Ecuación 2:

**PELICULA "LAZOS":**

**Sasuke+cueva +cascada+torso al aire**

**HOT**

.

º

O

º

.

"**La pasión nacida del amor es dulce y adictiva, quita el aliento y controla los sentidos.**

**Tu piel se quema y tu interior explota.**

**Solo deseas ese toque y aquel aliento sobre tu cuello.**

**Tu voz expresa la intensidad de tus sentimientos.**

**El cuerpo se agita, suda y enloquece con cada roce y caricia.**

**Sus manos en tu espalda, el firme agarre y sus embestidas contra tu ser, ansiando mas de ti.**

**El cuerpo se tensa y se curva, buscando la liberación, pero solo lo consigues cuando entre gemidos mezclados se oye un "te amo".**

**Si, la pasión nacida del amor es dulce y adictiva, llena el alma y sacia el espíritu, pero…**

**¿Qué hay de la pasión encendida por el odio?**

Capitulo 10: "Segunda cadena: La Pasión"

Fácilmente llevaban sentados allí unos veinte minutos. De vez en cuando Nara levantaba la vista para ver por la ventana las nubes con formas curiosas dispersas en el claro firmamento que a veces se movían con tal lentitud que le provocaba una descarga de paz y pereza. Si Temari estuviera allí se las mostraría, pero ante quien estaba ahora dudaba mucho que le gustasen las formas blancas del cielo. Además no era una chica, era un _hombre._ En definitiva, demasiados factores incoherentes para llamar aquello una reunión no problemática, sentados en la mesa de un local, con los platos de comida enfriándose ante ellos.

Bueno, había cosas peores. Como que quisiera matarlo. Ya lo había visto, y en carne propia, intentar hacerlo y era algo que prefería no volver a atravesar. Ahora bien podría estar con su novia, pero no. Tenia que estar delante del Uchiha para escuchar la disculpa que sabía intentaría formular. Estaba por decirle que no era necesario que lo hiciera cuando el pelinegro habló:

_Ayer me excedí, malinterpreté la situación._ Sasuke paso sus ojos por los alrededores y después de un "itadakimasu" empezó a comer.

La mente de Nara quedó en blanco por unos segundos, luego, ocultando una sonrisa, dijo lo propio y empezó a degustar el almuerzo. No debería de extrañarle la disculpa, Sasuke era así con todos los demás, solo con y por Naruto mostraba expresiones y actitudes que el resto no vería ni aunque viviesen para siempre.

Pero se preocupaba por la infraestructura de Konoha así que realmente tenia que señalar ciertos puntos.

_Sasuke, como deberías suponer Naruto ha salido con personas, es inevitable y natural para cualquiera de nuestra edad, ahora que regresaste es una realidad que debes aceptar. No sé y tampoco me corresponde el saber como están las cosas entre los dos, pero lo mejor será que te sientes con Naruto a hablar de ello antes de andar destruyendo lugares por ahí._

Sasuke pareció oír la mitad de lo que le dijo porque preguntó:

_ ¿Acaso sabes con quien salió?_

Shikamaru suspiró. Definitivamente el Uchiha era todo un tema cuando se trataba de Uzumaki.

_No muy bien, solo rumores. Lo que si me consta es que estuvo con Sabaku no Gaara, Temari es su hermana._

La mención del pelirrojo ennegreció el humor de Sasuke.

_ ¿Y por qué terminaron?_ preguntó Uchiha.

_Al parecer él aceptó que Naruto nunca iba a amarlo, además que aunque estaba con Gaara, al parecer había alguien a quien no podía dejar y…_ Shikamaru se arrepintió de haber dejado en suspenso la oración, después de todo no estaba seguro de ello. Pero en verdad sentía el impulso de ayudar a Sasuke con Naruto.

_ ¿Y?_ lo urgió a que respondiera.

_Sólo procura cerciorarte primero ¿De acuerdo? No estoy seguro y no quiero que cometas una estupidez llevado por malos entendidos. Y si lo confirmas procura hablar con Uzumaki primero…Bueno, el caso es que aparte de esa persona, es Neji con quien hay rumores, el aire se torna… particular cuando están juntos. No es que Naruto se comporte diferente, sino Hyuuga. Es casi como tu, si se trata de él, Neji se maneja en otros parámetros. Ya viste como es el rubio con el Hokage o con cualquiera que trata de cambiarlo o influirlo para que vuelva a esa vieja forma de ser que tenia, pero cuando se trata de él, Naruto no lo frena ni le niega nada y Neji hace todo por el otro, como te dije es… particular._ Shikamaru vio que el semblante de Sasuke se oscurecía, por lo que se apresuró a agregar: _Pero no sé si están saliendo o no, por lo que mas quieras no hagas nada aun si lo confirmas, de ultimo es Naruto quien elige con quien estar._

Uchiha no dijo nada. Por una vez tomaría el consejo de tomarse las cosas con una relativa calma, después de todo si su sola sombra fue capaz de apartar a Gaara de Naruto, no había posibilidad que estando allí el Dobe estuviera con alguien mas, Hyuuga o esa tal Shizune o cualquier otro, no significarían nada después de que lo tome en brazos y no lo dejase ir nunca mas.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

_ ¿Qué?_ Preguntó Naruto al hombre.

El secretario se aclaró la voz, suponiendo que el rubio no lo escuchó la primera vez.

_El Hokage no se encuentra en estos momentos._

Naruto miró de un lado a otro en el pasillo. Se acercó al otro y en voz baja dijo:

_ ¿En verdad no esta o son esas horas donde él esta "reunido" con Iruka-sensei y por lo tanto "no se encuentra"?_

Un ligero rubor tiñó las mejillas del secretario. Se suponía que muy pocos sabían acerca de la relación sentimental que el Hokage tenia con el shinobu Umino. Volvió a aclarar su garganta para contestar, en el mismo tono confidente, la pregunta formulada:

_No, esta vez en verdad Hatake-sama no se encuentra._

El ceño de Naruto se arrugó al oír la respuesta.

_ ¿Qué se supone que significa esto dattebayo? ¿Para qué me manda decir que mi asignación obligatoria era buscar a Sasuke si no va a estar para recibir el informe?_

_ ¿Te mandó buscar a Uchiha Sasuke?_ Expresó sorprendido el otro. Más temprano había oído los gritos de ambos ninjas. No pensó que el Hokage obligara a esos dos, que evidentemente se llevaban mal, a encontrarse tan pronto después de esa pelea.

_Si, _respondió el rubio que malhumorado acomodó los papeles bajo el brazo.

_No lo encontraste ¿Verdad?_

_ ¿Uh?... ¿Cómo lo sabes?_ preguntó Naruto. Había andado a las corridas toda la tarde buscando al idiota. Menos mal que tenia ropa en lo de Tsunade-Obaachan sino no habría tenido qué ponerse.

_Porque…_ El hombre dudó en si decírselo o no, seguramente el Hokage se olvidó de decirle a Uzumaki que ya había podido dar con Uchiha. Ahora seguramente el rubio lo regañaría. Quería evitarlo por lealtad pero estaría bien que lo pusieran en su lugar de vez en cuando._ Seguramente olvidó avisarte, _dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa, rascándose la nuca en un gesto nervioso al notar que la expresión del otro empezaba a agravarse. Suspiró antes de soltar lo que sabía. ¿Por qué siempre tenia que verse envuelto en el medio de los líos que el Hokage armaba?_ Hatake-sama salió hace unas…tres horas, _especificó después de consultar su reloj._ Y Uchiha Sasuke iba con él. Según oí, Uchiha debía encontrarse con Nara Shikamaru y pasar a buscar al Hokage en la casa de Umino-sensei._

La piel del rostro de Naruto se puso pálida de la ira. Sus labios se contrajeron en una línea fina y sus manos se cerraron en un puño. Tomó las hojas del informe y se desquitó con ellas, rompiéndolas en cientos de pedacitos y tirándolas al aire. Ardiendo en furia miró al pobre secretario y dijo:

_Dile a tu jefecito que no me busque en el resto del día…y tampoco mañana. Me tomo el resto de la doble jornada._ Sin agregar nada más, se fue, maldiciendo cada cosa que se encontraba en el camino y que le molestara.

¿Qué le pasaba al Hokage? Desde que el Teme bastardo-destructor de casas- regresó se comportaba de lo mas extraño.

Y ahora, ¿A qué venia todo eso de que había salido con Sasuke?

Recordó que la orden por escrito de Kakashi-sama para que buscara al otro le llego por medio de un Anbu que lo localizó una hora después de que saliera furioso del despacho del Hokage, sacando cuentas eso llevaba al resultado de que estuvo dando vueltas por el pueblo por hora y media buscando a alguien que el maldito viejo pervertido ya sabia donde estaba y que encima planeaban encontrarse.

¡Era para patear algo!

Estaba mas que harto, si por él fuera no quería ver a ninguno de los dos, y de ser posible, en lo que le quedaba vida.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Sakura divisó a Naruto que venia con un semblante que no recordaba haber visto antes. Aún sabiendo que estaba de malas se acercó a hablarle.

_Naruto._ Saludo mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas.

_Oh…Sakura-chan… ¿Cómo estas?_ Preguntó desganado.

_Al parecer mejor que tu, ¿Tiene que ver con el accidente que paso en tu casa?_

_...Te agradecería que no me lo recordaras…_ Para todo Konoha, su casa fue semidestruida por un escape de gas. Una vez mas para proteger al Teme.

_Ven, te invito un dango…_

_No puedo, Sakura-chan, me tengo que ir._Rehusó sin moverse al agarre de la pelirrosa.

_Tienes que salir mas Naruto, estar allí no te hace bien._

_Eso lo decido yo, además salgo, ¿Es que no me ves ahora?_

_Mmmm…Creí que estarías con Sasuke ahora._

En verdad que la chica no estaba haciendo mucho para calmar el carácter que bullía en su interior.

_No se como llegaste a esa idea, no tengo nada que ver con ese._

_ ¿Si?, pues estoy en desacuerdo, los rumores dicen que fue por culpa de él que tu casa quedo reducida a un cascaron lleno de agujeros y escombros._

Naruto miró con irritación a su amiga.

_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Usualmente me evitas como peste y te disculpas limpiando mi apartamento._

La culpa golpeó el pecho de ella, y el rubio se percato de ello, teniendo la enorme urgencia de alejarse de la chica.

_Naruto…_

_Mira, si no tienes nada mas que decir…_

_Fue mi culpa también, _dijo ella con el brillo de las lagrimas en los ojos, se acercó a él para continuar:_ Lo que pasó, soy tan responsable como Sasuke, desde…_

_Basta, _la cortó._Considera como saldada la cuenta con esas cicatrices que tienes en el cuerpo, no busco recompensa, disculpas y menos tu sentimiento de culpa._

_Pero es que…_

_Si no vas a decirme qué quieres…_

_Quiero ver a Tsunade. Todas las veces que voy me es prohibida la entrada._ Exigió la pelirrosa, recuperándose de lo anterior. _Quiero ver exactamente lo que haces allí…_ La risa seca del rubio la interrumpió.

_No te preocupes que no me van las…_

_ ¡No me refiero a eso! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?! ¡Parece que estas podrido por dentro o algo!_ Se tapo la boca cuando esas palabras salieron de si antes de poder detenerlas.

_ ¿A que viene esa reacción?_preguntó Naruto asiendo suavemente la mano de la chica para que no siguiera cubriéndose. _No debes afligirte por decirme la verdad._ Uzumaki suspiró, contestando la petición. _Si me dices que me hace mal verla entonces tu no deberías querer verla también._

_Tengo el derecho, ella era mi maestra, quiero ir a rendirle…_

_ ¡No te atrevas a hablar de ella como si estuviera muerta!_ Exclamó sin importarle que los transeúntes se volvieran a verlos. _Ella _**es**_ tu maestra._ susurró furioso acercándose. _Y antes que tu maestra para mi es como una madre, me salvo cuando estuve a punto de morir._

_ ¿Por qué eres así?_ preguntó Sakura enojada._Inclusive Shizune acepta que la aísles de esa forma, no se va a romper porque alguien la visite…_

_Sakura, _cortó mas que enojado, sin el "chan" lo que indicaba que el rubio no escucharía nada de lo que quisiera decirle sobre ese tema._Tsunade-obaachan no necesita de nadie mas, ella esta siendo atendida por los mejores doctores de Konoha, tu presencia no le aportaría nada._

_Pero eso es mentira, Naruto._

_ ¿Me vas a decir que encontraste una medicina milagrosa?_

Sakura resintió las palabras del rubio, era como si le dijese que sus habilidades eran mediocres.

_Me refiero al hecho de que no son médicos de Konoha quienes atienden a Tsunade-sama, tú los traes de otras partes y usando tu rango los ocultas como gente común en la aldea y Neji apoyando tu espalda._

La cara de Uzumaki se tornó dura como la piedra.

_Así que los viejos ya se están moviendo ¿No? Que falta de respeto hacia la quinta Hokage._

_No es por ella, es porque tú estas tan cerca, no quieren que vuelvas a tener un episodio…_

_Y tú te aliaste con esos bastardos del consejo._

_No me trates como si fuera la enemiga, prefiero hacerlo yo antes que ellos…_

_ ¿Y qué es lo piensas hacer? Ese día yo llegue a las ultimas consecuencias para luego quedarme sin nada, ¿Tu también serias capaz de matar…?_

_Naruto, por favor…_

**_ ¡Si, Uchiha Sasuke! ¡¿Lo puedes creer?!_**

El par se olvidó de la calurosa discusión que estaban teniendo al oír el nombre de esa persona de la boca de un grupo de chicas que pasaban por su lado.

**_Esa mujer es muy afortunada de que Sasuke haya aceptado ir a su entrevista de matrimonio._**

**_No solo afortunada, sino con una gran **_**fortuna**_**, un Uchiha solo se casaría con una mujer así._**

**_Ahh, ¡Cómo me gustaría ser rica e ir a cazarlo para tenerlo conmigo para siempre!_**

El grupo se alejó riendo como estupidas, dejando los otros dos en sus propias cavilaciones.

_Eso no debería de sorprendernos, después de todo ese era el segundo objetivo de Sasuke, por eso debe haber vuelto a la aldea. No tenía ninguna otra razón para volver._ Dijo Sakura saliendo de sus pensamientos. Naruto la miró, era claro que estaba deprimida, siempre había estado enamorada del otro y por lo visto aun lo estaba.

_Si, _reconoció el rubio, aun permaneciendo en estupor por lo que acababa de oír._Supongo…lo siento, Sakura-chan, pero debo realmente debo irme._ Antes que la pelirrosa pudiera decir algo mas, el rubio se fue, dejándola sola con sus propios asuntos.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

_Naruto._Saludó Shizune

_Buenas tardes, _respondió el saludo el rubio sentándose en la mesa mientras bebía el refresco.

_ ¿Pasó algo?_ preguntó ella al ver el talante extraño en el que llegó el muchacho.

_No, _dijo él rehuyendo a su mirada, concentrándose en los pergaminos y papeles sobre la mesa. _ ¿Llegó algo nuevo?_

La mujer suspiró, ya había tenido tiempo para encerrarse en si mismo y no le diría nada por mas que insistiese.

_Si, son unos nuevos pergaminos sobre las investigaciones de las que escuchaste cuando estabas en la misión de…bueno, no me lo dijiste._

_Eso es clasificado, Shizune, _le recordó con la primera sonrisa que salía de él en todo el día._ Tomó uno de los rollos de papel y lo desenvolvió para leer su contenido. Al principio entendía lo que decía pero luego las palabras se iban de sus líneas y tenia que volver a empezar. Se irritó la cuarta vez que le pasó. Con un suspiro de frustración, dejó los informes y paso a los papeles amontonados en un prolijo montoncito.

Leyó los montos y las cifras, estudiando con detalle que no se haya escapado ninguna factura o pagaré.

_Me enteré de lo de tu casa._

_Mmmm._fue todo lo que dijo al comentario, sin levantar la vista.

_No te seria mucho gasto mandarla reconstruir._

_No lo haré._

_Pero…_

_Shizune, _le tendió los papeles y los señaló._Esta es mi responsabilidad, no el andar poniendo plata en algo que me da lo mismo si esta o no. Si hago lo que me recomiendas tendría que andar con un ojo sobre cada billete que entra aquí y no quiero. Necesito tener las cuentas bien administradas, nunca se sabe qué nuevo tratamiento puede aparecer y quiero disponer de los medios para poder costearlo._

_Pero tienes con…_

_Ese dinero es para esta casa, las deudas que ella contrajo por sus apuestas y para los demás gastos. La otra cuenta es para el tratamiento de ella y para cuando despierte, su recuperación será lenta y lo que menos quiero es que se preocupe de que sus acreedores vengan a quitarle lo que no tiene. Yo voy a ser quien cuide de ustedes, no quiero que los del consejo de Konoha se acerquen a este lugar por nada del mundo con la excusa de que son quienes están pagando cada gasto que Obaachan genera. Estoy tranquilo sabiendo que hay dinero de sobra, y si hay mas siempre es mejor…_ Exhalo, buscando calmarse._ ¿Me entiendes? Tsunade-Obaachan, Pon-Pon y tú son lo más importante, no ese montón de ladrillos._

_Perdón, Naruto._

_No tienes por qué pedirlo._ Extrajo de entre sus ropas el sello que necesitaba y firmó los documentos, llenando con cuidado cada dato que necesitaba para que la transacción no tuviera problemas. _Con esto se cubre el resto del mes para la casa._dijo pasándole un paquete. _Aquí están los papeles para que tanto los acreedores, como los médicos cobren su parte. Ya sabes donde hay mas si se presenta un gasto de último momento y también para tus gastos personales y lo que necesite Pon-Pon, la ultima misión fue larga pero gane…_

Se interrumpió cuando la mujer lo abrazó.

_Gracias, Naruto. Siempre he cuidado de ella pero lo que haces tu…_

_Es insignificante._Su voz perdió dureza, sonriendo. Se puso de pie, revolviendo el pelo corto de ella._ Además me alegro de poder evitar que las dos huyan de los cobradores…no es nada comparado con lo que me gustaría hacer, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo._ se terminó el resto de la bebida y fue hasta la puerta._ Voy con Obaachan._

Shizune tomo al cerdo entre sus brazos, mirando la espalda del rubio que dejaba la habitación. La emoción la embargó al ver que entre tantas palabras que dijo, la esperanza se filtró en ellas.

_Así es Pon-Pon, aunque lo niegue, Naruto aun conserva una última esperanza._ Se volvió para seguir con su labor, cerrándose a la idea de que qué pasaría con él si esa esperanza también moría.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Naruto dio vueltas y vueltas sobre el sillón. A pesar de que no pensaba en nada, estaba incomodo. Después de lo que oyó de Sakura de que los ancianos querían ver el estado de Tsunade-Obaachan…

"**Esa mujer debe ser muy afortunada…"**

El rubio se giró en el cómodo colchón.

Seguramente buscaban molestar otra vez y solo meterse en los tratamientos…

"**Que Sasuke haya aceptado…"**

Volvió a girar, solo que para el otro lado.

Pero no iba a dejar que se entrometieran, ellos no tenían nada que ver…

"**Haya aceptado ir…"**

Se puso boca abajo.

No tenían voz ni voto en las decisiones de esa casa y menos con lo concerniente con la Obaachan…

"**Aceptado ir…"**

Ahora mirando el techo.

Además, no tendría otra recaída, de eso se había asegurado, no hacían más que molestar…

"**Ir…"**

Giró a la derecha, para volver a ponerse boca abajo.

Era una suerte que los acreedores hayan disminuido de numero, se había encargado de enviar…

"**Ir…a su…"**

Esta vez estrujo la almohada entre sus dedos, intentando controlar el flujo de sus pensamientos. Cerró los ojos, apretando bien fuerte los parpados y arrugando el entrecejo, y se **ordenó **pensar:

"ESOS MALDITOS VIEJOS QUIEREN VENIR A JODER MI VIDA Y LA DE OBAACHAN, SI NO SE DETIENEN LES VOY A HACER UN AGUJERO EXTRA EN EL…"

"**ESA MUJER ES MUY AFORTUNADA DE QUE SASUKE HAYA ACEPTADO IR A SU **_**ENTREVISTA DE MATRIMONIO"**_

_ ¡AAArrrrggggg! ¡¡¡Maldita sea!!!!_ exclamó con todas sus fuerzas, arrojando la almohada y poniéndose de pie, furioso.

_¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿A mi qué me importa lo que ese idiota haga?! ¡¡¡¡Es muchiiiiisimo mejor para mi si se casa con alguna aburrida mujer y me deja en paz!!! ¡¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en eso una y otra vez?! ¡Me importa…aaarrrgggg!_ Volvió a gritar cuando las punzadas en su interior se hicieron mas fuertes. El punto es que lo jodia malditamente el saber donde estaba el Teme bastardo y el hecho de que lo encabrone era mas que suficiente para sacarlo de quicio.

La puerta se abrió y Shizune ingresó, encontrando al rubio de cuclillas al lado del sofá, sosteniéndose la cabeza.

_ ¿No que era que no pasaba nada?_ Expresó burlona.

Naruto, con toda la (poca) dignidad que le quedaba se puso de pie y se sentó en el sillón mirando por la ventana y después al techo sin que con eso la otra haya aceptado que estaba tranquilo y que ya podía irse. En vez de hacer lo que era obvio que Naruto quería que hiciera, se adentró al cuarto y tomo el almohadón del suelo, caminó hasta la cama y acomodándole los cobertores a la quinta le decía, como si el rubio no estuviera presente.

_Es mas que claro que este niño se ha enterado de la entrevista de matrimonio a la que Uchiha a decidido asistir cuando antes se había negado sin miramientos. La cuestión es que seguro quiere ir a interrumpirla pero no lo reconocería ni en un millón de años, pero si se decidiera yo le aconsejaría que tome la dirección que le deje sobre la mesa de la cocina y se vista con la yukata negra que deje en la cama de la habitación para huéspedes porque de otra forma no lo dejarían entrar…pero claro que todo es palabrería al aire ya que él no esta aquí._

Shizune se volvió para confirmar que Naruto ya no estaba, oyendo por la puerta abierta que bajaba las escaleras al primer piso, donde se encontraba todo aquello que acababa de describir.

Sonrió. Esa impetuosidad era algo del viejo Naruto.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

_Si voy es por lo que me dijiste, no me pienso vestir formalmente para esta estupidez._

Kakashi meneó la cabeza al ver la vestimenta de Sasuke, que iba caminando a su lado, hacia el ryokan donde se organizaba la entrevista. Llevaba una camiseta azul con letras blancas y negras en otro idioma y pantalones gris oscuro con un trenzado de cuero colgando del cinturón e la prenda por su lado izquierdo, muñequera negra y las mismas pulseras tejidas que llevaba siempre.

_Si fuese para recuperar a Naruto, ¿Te vestirías de oso panda?_ preguntó al recordar que se había rehusado a hacerlo cuando se lo pidieron para una misión.

_Tsk, _ gesticulo despectivo._ ¿Quien haría esa estupidez?_ continuó caminando mirando al frente sin expresión alguna.

Kakashi sonrió, estaba seguro de que si lo haría.

_Así que… ¿Cuál es el plan?_ preguntó el Uchiha.

_Llegas, te presentas, conoces a la chica y tienes una agradable conversación._

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada mientras que el otro lo hacia con una sonrisa.

_ ¿Estas seguro de que esto funcionará?_

_ ¿Es que ya no me tienes fe?_ preguntó con tono herido.

_Nunca dije que te la tenia._

Hatake suspiró, pero luego se puso serio a medida que avanzaban.

_Sabes que sólo podré acompañarte hasta aquí ¿Verdad?_ Sasuke entendió que no estaba hablando acerca de aquella reunión. _Imagino que te das una idea del cambio que aconteció en Naruto y qué tan profundo llega en su interior…me gustaría poder asegurar aún conserva sentimientos por ti pero no puedo, lo que si es seguro es que…Él te odia, lo sabes ¿No? En verdad lo hace._

_Me lo dijo._

_Mas allá de lo que he hecho por ti hasta ahora ya no puedo seguir presionándolo, lo demás dependerá de ti, de tu fuerza y voluntad, no me es posible controlar las emociones de Naruto…_

_Y me alegro de que no lo haga_ interrumpió Sasuke, pues estaba seguro de que de ser así, Kakashi-sensei habría hecho que el rubio lo olvidase hace mucho tiempo, sabiendo lo ponzoñoso que resultó para el Dobe su existencia.

_En verdad espero que puedas llegar a él y solo puedo decirte que no será fácil. En algún momento te va a dar una oportunidad de retirarte, eso es seguro pero también lo es el que tú no lo harás. Sasuke…si llega el momento en que ya no puedas mas, quiero que sepas que nadie va a juzgarte por ello y que si lo que mas te impulsa ahora es un sentimiento de culpa no continúes porque solo terminarás odiando a Naruto. ¿Comprendes?_

_Ya se lo dije una vez, Hokage. Ya no puedo seguir viviendo sin Naruto. Sin él no tengo nada en mis manos, solo un rastro de sangre y oscuridad. No merezco estar a su lado pero no me puedo apartar, lo necesito._

"Esta enamorado" y era un sentimiento que tenia dos futuros, y ese destino estaba en manos del propio Sasuke.

No tardaron más que diez minutos en arribar. Según pudo apreciar Kakashi la joven era muy bonita y de talante amable, inteligente y de buen conversar. Seria la esposa perfecta para alguien como Sasuke si estuviera interesado, pero tan pronto los sentaron en lados opuestos de la mesa baja el pelinegro en cuestión no mostró señal alguna de agrado, respondiendo a la charla de la muchacha con monosílabos y gruñidos. Por el contrario ella tenía los ojos brillantes de emoción y las mejillas sonrosadas, su sonrisa aparecía tímida y fácilmente a cualquier escueto sonido o respuesta que el Uchiha dijese o articulase.

"Nada que hacer, cuando ya se tiene alguien en el corazón no hay lugar para nadie mas." Pensaba el Hokage que proponía temas de conversación y la guiaba para que pareciera mas amena y no un monologo de la mujer.

Estaban tomando el té, y ya habían pasado alrededor de veinte minutos cuando una empleada entro al salón y tras disculparse le entregó un papel al pelinegro.

Sasuke leyó la nota. El nombre que figuraba en éste era el de la habitación de al lado, lo recordaba porque le prestó atención cuando llegaron al ser conducidos hasta allí. Se excusó, ya que supuso que se trataba de algo importante, aunque Kakashi-sensei, ubicado al lado suyo, no le avisó que le prepararía algo para dejarlo libre de tan engorrosa reunión, eso es lo que supuso pero se extrañó más todavía cuando el Hokage dijo:

_Procura no tardarte._

_Uh…si, por supuesto, _contesto.

Tras ser guiado por la mujer que le señaló la puerta corrediza, se despidió de él con una sonrisa y se marchó.

_Con permiso, _se anunció. Tomando del marco de madera, entro y cerró tras si.

El cuarto de por si era algo mas espacioso que el otro. Un kotatsu en el centro, almohadones en el suelo, sillones en cada pared, unas cómodas en las esquinas, cuadros y helechos decorativos completaban el ambiente tranquilo de la habitación, que ahora estaba en una semipenumbra ya que el papel de arroz que recubrían las ventanas era de un tono rojizo, opacando la luz que entrada.

En la pared derecha, apoyado en los brazos de un sillón estaba Naruto, sosteniendo en su mano una copa de la que bebió todo su contenido antes de dejarla en un armario pequeño que estaba próximo a él en esa parte del cuarto. El rubio se puso de pie en el espacio que había entre el sillón y el mueble, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la pared.

Su mirada era fría pero no disminuía en nada el atractivo del Dobe, vestido con una yukata lisa, sin estampado de color negro.

__Así que…_se oyó la voz del Hokage a través de la fina pared._¿Estudiaste ciencias?__

__Oh, si_ la chica sonó avergonzada pero feliz de que el otro recordase datos de ella._Mi padre insistió y…__

_La muchacha parece inteligente, bien por ella._ expresó Naruto, elevando una ceja, en tono cínico. _El Hokage me hace perder media mañana buscándote y tú arruinaste el resto de mi tarde._

Sasuke se acercó un tanto al rubio, quedando a pocos pasos de distancia. El único sonido que se oía en la habitación era de la conversación en la habitación de al lado.

_ ¿Cuanto llevas aquí?_

Los ojos celestes bajaron hasta la ropa del Uchiha.

_Me pregunto qué fue lo que consiguió que te dejaran entrar así en un sitio como esta. ¿Tu apellido, ser el protegido del Hokage…o la influencia que posee la familia de tu futura esposa?_

_Vine aquí porque Kakashi-sensei me obligó._

_ ¿Así que también vas a dejar que te maneje a su antojo?_

_No, pero se lo debo._

_"Se lo debo"_ escupió duramente._ No puedo creer que hayas cambiado de hacer lo que se te viniera en gana a bailar al ritmo de Hatake-sama._

_Él me ayudó desde que llegué, por respeto debo escucharlo._

_Claro, _empezó, sonriendo de forma helada, pasándose la mano por la parte de su rostro donde se veía un ligero moretón._Si hasta eres capaz de golpearme por él. No sé qué mas debería esperar de…_ el rubio se interrumpió cuando Sasuke se acercó apoyando su mano sobre la de Uzumaki. Como el pelinegro era un poco más alto, el otro debió elevar su semblante para verlo.

_Perdóname, _susurró el Uchiha._Prometo que…_

_ ¡No quiero promesas de ti!_ gritó el rubio apartándole la mano pero sin alejarlo.

__Parece que hay una discusión al lado, _dijo una voz femenina, cortando lo que estaba hablando._

__Si…parece, _expresó la voz queda del peligris, _de todas formas, continua por favor.__

Las voces continuaron su intercambio, Naruto elevó la comisura de su boca.

_Parece que es bastante correcta, educada y seguramente atractiva, estoy seguro de que te hará feliz, Teme._ Los ojos del rubio recorrieron las fracciones del otro, mirando cada parte de ella, bajando a su cuello, observando como si estuviera fascinado por el pulso de su cuello.

_Eso no importa, voy a rechazarla, _dijo Sasuke, sintiéndose afectado por el detallado escrutinio.

_Eres cruel, _opinó pensativamente._No debiste venir._

Había tanto detrás de ese "No debiste venir". A la aldea, a esa cita, a ese cuarto, de regreso a la vida del kitsune. Esa era la última advertencia para retirarse, como le dijo Kakashi, pero no lo haría.

La mano derecha de Naruto tomo la muñeca izquierda del pelinegro al ver que no se apartaba, acariciando con el pulgar la sensible zona. Puso su otra mano sobre el corazón de Sasuke sintiendo los latidos que se volvieron erráticos ante el contacto pausado en su piel.

_Tu corazón no debería acelerarse por mi, deberías ir con esa mujer y aceptar que esto ya no tiene vuelta atrás ni futuro._ De su pecho, la mano del rubio fue hasta su nuca._ No deberías…_ empezó diciendo Naruto, acercando sus labios a la parte superior del cuello del Uchiha, aspirando el aroma de su piel, haciendo que el pelinegro se mareara. El calido aliento del Dobe recorrió la mejilla del otro mientras sus labios rozaban el borde de la mandíbula hasta llegar al mentón, respirando luego sobre la boca, la cual rozó apenas, siendo la primera vez que Naruto buscaba su tacto y no al revés como siempre.

Sasuke sintió una punzada al ver como el rubio se humedecía la boca, como si estuviera preparándose para saborear un manjar.

_Teme…_susurró apegando su cuerpo al Uchiha, atrayendo su rostro son la mano en su nuca._ No deberías rechazarla…_ decía sobre sus labios _Y tampoco hacer esto_

Sintiéndose completamente arrasado, Sasuke experimentó el primer beso que Naruto le daba.

Con sus labios unidos la lengua delineó la entrada, a manera de anuncio de su llegaba para luego meterse dentro, acariciando todo su interior, suave pero insistentemente, como si quisiera memorizarse cada forma de la cavidad. Buscó la lengua del pelinegro rozándola por abajo y por arriba. Sasuke se sintió estremecer, un gemido escapo de su garganta, tomó por asalto la boca de Naruto, tomando lo que quería y recibiendo una respuesta con igual intensidad.

La respiración de ambos se aceleró pero no se separaron. Uchiha empujó al rubio contra la pared, tocando a su paso la cómoda, haciendo que el vaso cayera y se rompiera.

__Se rompió algo ¿Usted oyó?__

__No _respondió Kakashi, que luego retornó al tema de conversación, enfrascándose ambos en ella._

Las manos de Sasuke recorrieron la espalda de Naruto hasta llegar a sus nalgas que apretó y masajeó mientras seguía tomando sus labios, arrancando deliciosos gemidos de la garganta del Dobe, que respondía con mayor ardor en sus besos. Aplastó el cuerpo del kitsune contra la pared, restregando su excitación en la pelvis de él.

Naruto liberó su nuca para ir hasta su trasero, guiando los dedos del pelinegro dentro de sus nalgas, para que lo tocase más íntimamente. El Uchiha lo hizo por encima de la prenda, arrancando más quejidos del rubio.

Uzumaki mordisqueó los labios del otro y dijo:

_Quiero tus dedos, quiero sentirte._

_Naruto…_ expresó ronco con la mente entumecida por la intensidad de lo que estaba sintiendo.

El rubio volvió a besarlo apasionadamente, llevando su mano al cinto del pelinegro, desabrochándolo para meterse dentro, agarrado en miembro excitado, masajeando, lento al principio pero luego mas rápido.

Sasuke apoyó la frente sobre la del rubio, respirando entrecortadamente.

_Nn…Naruto…_

_Mételos, _se impuso, lambiendo la boca del pelinegro.

La razón se esfumó de la mente del Uchiha que se lambió los dedos y se abrió camino entre la vestimenta y la ropa interior hasta entrar en el Dobe.

El dolor recorrió a Naruto pero no tardó en adaptarse a él y a empezar a sacudirse a medida que introducía los otros dos, moviéndose en forma circular en su interior.

No pensaría en las demás razones debajo del "Estoy tomando lo que prometió", seduciendo a Sasuke para que le hiciera esas cosas. Rechazó todo pensamiento.

El interior del rubio excitó mas aún a Sasuke, embebido por el sonido que salía de la boca de Naruto que seguía besándolo, y acariciando los miembros de ambos, frotándolos juntos. Aún podía oír la charla que Kakashi y la otra mujer tenían en la otra habitación, no la entendía porque no le prestaba atención, pero no le importaba nada. "Solo un poco mas" suplicaba "Solo un poco mas antes de que se aleje otra vez". Esos pensamientos le crearon urgencia en su interior, haciendo que metiera los dedos más dentro.

Naruto dejo de besarlo y dijo algo que saco de orbita a Sasuke.

_Tomame._

_Naruto…_empezó aflijido con un ultimo pensamiento a la pareja del otro lado. Pero tan pronto empezó a negarse, el rubio empezó a tocar su punta y en especial su orificio en forma circular, perdió el control de si mismo. Lo arrastró hasta cómoda, desatando la yukata, viendo la delantera de su cuerpo, devorándolo con sus ojos y luego con su boca, lambiendo y succionando el torso de su Dobe.

Llevó sus manos hasta las nalgas de él, Naruto se recostó sobre la superficie, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared para así poder rodear a Sasuke con sus piernas. El morocho se detuvo en la entrada del otro, subiendo para ver los ojos celestes nublados por la pasión.

Eso no era un sueño, estaba pasando de verdad. Lentamente se introdujo, observando como el rostro del rubio pasaba de reflejar dolor a mostrar, con cada movimiento pausado en su interior, que estaba disfrutando.

Lo amaba, lo hacia de forma tan intensa que dolía y le quitaba la respiración. El calor llenó su cuerpo al verse sostenido dentro de su Dobe, mas todavía cuando los brazos del rubio lo buscaron para atraerlo y besarlo mientras se movía en su interior. Sasuke acarició el miembro de Naruto y con la otra fue hasta donde sus cuerpos estaban unidos, sintiendo como su alma se embriagaba con la sensación. Su nombre en los labios de él, susurrándolo en sus oídos, abriendo mas las piernas para que se adentrase mas profundamente mientras levantaba su camiseta para sentir la piel debajo, remarcando con las uñas los músculo de la espalda que se resaltaban mas por el rítmico movimiento que hacia para tomarlo, para ir y venir, salir y entrar de su cuerpo.

__ ¿Y eso? Están golpeando la pared_ dijo la muchacha_ y se oyen unos quejidos.__

La voz del rubio se elevó un tono, gimiendo, pidiendo mas con voz entrecortada, mientras acababa en la mano del Uchiha pero permaneciendo duro.

__ ¿Estarán lastimando a alguien?__

Naruto oyó la voz de esa estupida mujer, excitándose nuevamente. Era el hombre que quería por esposo quien estaba tomándolo en esos momentos con pasión mientras ella esperaba su regreso.

__No debe ser nada_ desestimó el Hokage los sonidos._Ahora dime ¿Qué piensas de Sasuke?__

El rubio hundió las uñas en la espalda de Sasuke, quien gimió, entrando un poco mas rápido en su interior. Naruto cerró los ojos, sintiendo más oleadas de placer recorrerlo.

__Oh, pues...el señor Uchiha es muy atractivo_ dijo con voz exaltada._

Uzumaki miró de reojo el perfil del pelinegro. Lambió su oreja, ganándose que lo sujetara y entrara con más fuerza, enviando corrientes eléctricas por sus extremidades.

_Mírame, _le dijo al Uchiha que hizo lo que pidió. "Si que es atractivo" pensó. El fuego en su interior se intensificó al sentir el aliento de él, que entre gemidos, llegaba hasta su rostro.

Naruto dijo su nombre, respirando con dificultad. El cuerpo cubierto por entero de sudor, siendo empujado con firmeza, besó al pelinegro, agarrando la lengua entre sus labios, la retuvo succionándola como si se tratase del pene del Uchiha.

__Él es serio, pero amable.__

La risa avergonzada de ella llegó hasta los oídos del rubio. Lo ajustó su agarre en su cintura, mientras las llamas de un nuevo orgasmo se acercaban.

_ ¿Quieres ir…allí?_preguntó sofocado.

_No, _contestó el Uchiha.

_ ¿Por qué?_

_Te amo…no existe…nadie excepto tu._

Esas palabras hicieron gemir al rubio, que lo rodeó con sus brazos acercando su boca hasta su cuello para marcarlo.

_Sasuke…dime…_

__En verdad, sé que seria muy feliz si me escoge para ser su esposa y yo también procuraría la de él.__

"Sigue soñando", pensó Naruto.

_Nee…Sasuke… ¿A quien perteneces?_

El rubio apoyó las manos sobre el borde del mueble donde estaba apoyado.

_A ti…solo a ti._

Uchiha sintió como el interior de Naruto lo sujetó con fuerza. El sudor perló su frente mientras asía por debajo los muslos de su amante…porque ahora eso era el kitsune, su amante. Se metió insistentemente, gimiendo con cada embestida, sintiendo que lo entregaba todo, corazón, alma y vida, toda su pasión cada vez que lo penetraba.

__Pero aunque no lo haga, cualquiera que posea el corazón del Señor Sasuke será muy feliz.__

Sasuke llevó sus manos al miembro de Naruto, acariciándolo mientras que la otra lo seguía sosteniendo.

_Cielos…Naruto,_jadeó sin modular la voz cuando éste lo atrajo más, gimiendo descontrolado en el hueco de su garganta, repitiendo "Sasuke" muchas veces, moviendo sus caderas, siguiendo el ritmo de sus embestidas, recibiendo, aceptando su cuerpo.

La voz del Uchiha se perdió entre jadeos, aumentando la velocidad de su entrar y salir. Su cuerpo se tensó, Naruto arqueó la espalda terminando en su mano. La cómoda temblaba mientras Sasuke seguía empujando, una y otra vez, su mente y pensamientos yéndose muy lejos, gimiendo el nombre de su amado, llegando al punto de no ver y solo sentir, derramándose en su interior, embargándolo la paz y su pasión en el cuerpo y en su alma.

Se salió del rubio, intentando recuperar el aliento, volviendo a la realidad. Antes de que él pudiera tocarlo, Naruto se apartó sin decir una sola palabra de lo que acababa de pasar, perdiéndose tras una mampara que Sasuke no había notado antes. No paso mucho antes que saliera, completamente compuesto. Lo miró directamente y con una sonrisa indiferente le dijo:

_Quiero verla._ El pelinegro sabia a que se refería.

_No Naruto, ya dije que voy a…_ El rubio se acercó y lo besó obligándolo con su lengua a que lo recibiera, arrancándole un gemido al otro.

_Quiero verla, _volvió a repetir sobre su boca.

Con los ojos fijos en los labios del kitsune, asintió, no pudiendo negarse.

_Vamos entonces._

Ambos salieron y después de que Sasuke entrara lo hizo Naruto.

Tal y como lo había supuesto, la chica era bonita, muy bonita con sus rasgos pequeños y dulces.

El rubio sonrió, emulando a su sonrisa payasa del pasado, tan real parecía que solo los otros dos presentes allí se percataron de que era falsa. Se acercó a la muchacha y se sentó a su lado, haciendo una leve reverencia que ella respondió tímida.

_ ¡Eres un mezquino Teme, mira que querer guardar para ti solo a tan bonita chica´ttebayo!_

_Mu…muchas gracias._agradeció el elogio.

_Ah, nada que agradecer, _dijo simulando un excelente buen humor._Es solo la verdad._ Miro hacia Sasuke y Kakashi que intentaban adaptarse a la situación sin saber qué era lo que estaba por hacer a continuación, lo que lo hizo divertirse cada vez mas. _Debes disculparme, fui yo quien interrumpió su entrevista. Pero en recompensa tengo un regalo para ti._

_ ¿Si?_Dijo ella sorprendida.

_Si, pero debe ser un secreto entre los dos, y solo lo diré si estas de acuerdo._ Expresó jovial.

_Esta bien, _aceptó ella sonrojada.

El rubio se acercó al oído de ella y mirando de reojo al pelinegro, susurró lo suficientemente alto para que los otros dos oyesen:

_ Me dijo que le parecías muy hermosa._ Se apartó un tanto y continuó_ Por eso voy a ayudarte, es que a veces este muchacho es un poco tímido, haré lo que sea para que caiga rendido a tus pies._

Después se puso de pie cuando ella expresó:

_En verdad lo agradezco._

_Para nada, después de todo ¡el Teme y yo somos los mejores amigos!...me disculpo por haberme metido, ya debo irme, pero te dejo en la mejor compañía. Supongo que ya sabias que estas delante de los dos solteros mas codiciados en todo Konoha._ Hizo una reverencia a la joven y lo mismo para el Hokage y Sasuke, mirándolos fríamente cuando la chica no lo notaria. Se volvió y salió de allí.

Aquello solo acababa de empezar, le había dado la oportunidad de mantenerse alejado y al Hokage para que lo hiciera cejar en esa tontería. Nadie podía recriminarle nada después.

Ni Tsunade-Obaachan ni Ero-senin.

_**Continuara…**_

Me quedo re largoooooo!!!!

Oooook…espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Como siempre agradezco muchos las reviews que me dejan, significan mucho para mi, sobre todo porque son indicios de que lo que hago les gusta.

Gracias por haberme leído hasta aquí, y cuento con cada uno de ustedes para que me sigan acompañando.

Ya saben, para **criticas constructivas/destructivas **vayan directo al botón blanco con letras verdes, mi mirada asesina los intima a que lo hagan….º`_´º…^_^

Shisho si te gusto este capitulo esta dedicado para vos (y si no… pues también lo esta XP) En verdad agradezco tus consejos y esas charlas de todo un poco que siempre tenemos, eres para mi como el reno de la nariz roja para Papa Noel, me perdería sin tu guía ^_^

Yosh…ya saben mis pequeños saltamontes, comentenmen-revieweanmen que siempre quiero saber de ustedes.

Sin más, me despido…

Ja ne!


	11. Capitulo 11: La Pasion de Los Celos

Naruto & Company son propiedad de Mr Kishimoto

Aclaración: Rieko (significa ciruela) es el nombre de la chica de la entrevista de matrimonio, y POR COMPLETO INVENTO MIO

WARNING-WARNING: C3PO dice LEMON-LEMON

_**Ecuación 4:**_

**Kakashi + vestimenta Anbu**

"

**HOT**

**.**

**º**

**O**

**º**

**. **

Capitulo 11: "La Pasión de Los Celos"

_**º.º.ºSasuke º.º.º**_

Kakashi dejó de explicar lo que decía en el documento para observar al rubio, sentado frente a él. Tenía la mirada perdida, pensativa y silenciosa, casi ausente.

_Naruto, _lo llamó._ ¿Estás escuchando?_

La mirada del Uzumaki fue hasta el Hokage, levantando una ceja, como si le estuviera diciendo que esa pregunta era innecesaria. El rubio habló, repitiendo palabra por palabra lo que el peligris dijo en los últimos cinco minutos. El Hokage bajo la vista hacia los informes y continuó pero esta vez con la mente en otra parte.

No se había esperado jamás, que Naruto se presentase en la entrevista de matrimonio. No supo qué le dijo a Sasuke, pero éste se mantuvo en silencio, con una expresión que no transmitía sus pensamientos o emociones mientras miraba al rubio hacer de las suyas con Rieko. Algo había pasado entre ellos en el tiempo que el Uchiha estuvo fuera y podía imaginar qué. Sinceramente esperó que Sasuke eligiera apartarse pero ahora veía que no lo hizo. Qué haría Naruto de ahora en adelante era otra cuestión.

Por lo pronto tenían una misión en la que debían obtener información para un cliente. La paga era muy buena por lo que Naruto no se negó a realizarla con Uchiha.

Lo vio levantarse cuando finalizó el resumen y comentó:

_Creí que te negarías, por eso hice que Sasuke viniera antes._

_Me da igual, _repuso tomando las instrucciones y los datos necesarios para ir donde el cliente cuando éste dispusiese la fecha. _Es mejor si tengo que aguantar el mal trago ahora que después, además por el monto que se ofrece solo seria un idiota si lo rechazase._

_Naruto… ¿Qué planeas hacer con eso que hiciste ayer?_

_Hokage ¿Usted oyó mencionar algo de los ancianos referente a Tsunade-Obaachan?_

_ ¿No vas a responder lo que te pregunté?_

Naruto se masajeó los ojos. Tenía que irse y no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo con ese tema.

_Si tanto le preocupa su alumno debió hacer que se aleje desde el principio. Y lo que haga de ahora en adelante va a ser de mi entero antojo. Si Sasuke es tan estúpido como para ceder a mis peticiones haya él pero no quiero que usted ni nadie venga a importunarme con inútiles cuestionarios, sobre todo cuando tengo reales preocupaciones. Ahora, ¿Podría usted responder a mi pregunta?_

_No escuché nada._

El rubio se iba cuando Kakashi lo llamó, al volverse, el Hokage le dijo:

_Naruto, él está enamorado._

_Eso es algo que no me concierne. Debería ser capaz de darse cuenta que no es a mí por quien siente eso, si es que en verdad lo hace, sino al que fui en el pasado. Se cerró a una idea y no desea olvidar lo que dije una vez a pesar de que le advertí que se alejara. Hokage, usted sabe…todos sabemos que es capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible para conseguir sus objetivos, aún cuando está equivocado. Si no quiere verlo acabado grite mas fuerte Kakashi-sama para que lo escuche por sobre sus propias ideas y pregúntele qué es lo que nunca me perdonaría, luego dígamelo y lo haré. Sólo se me ocurre eso para que usted lo salve…de mi._

****

Pensaba en las últimas palabras de Naruto cuando Sakura entró a su despacho. Últimamente ella estaba en contacto directo con los ancianos del consejo, por lo que se decidió preguntarle pero antes de que lo hiciera, la muchacha dijo:

_Escuché que ayer por la tarde acompañó a Sasuke a una entrevista de matrimonio._

El Hokage miró a la pelirrosa. Ahora comenzaba a creer que en lo concerniente al Uchiha, esa chica no cambiaria.

_Si, lo hice._

_... ¿Cómo es ella? ¿Qué dijo Sasuke al verla?_

_ ¿Qué dijo?_ El Hokage sintió el escozor en su garganta. Había hablado tanto que lo agotó, en la última media hora ya no sabia qué temas traer a colación. _No lo sé, a mi no me dijo nada._ mintió en la primera parte o de lo contrario la pelirrosa difundiría rumores falsos. _Debes preguntárselo a él._

_ ¿Eso significa que quedaron para otra ocasión?_

_Seguramente la chica le pedirá ayuda a Naruto._

_ ¿Naruto? ¿Y qué tiene que ver él?_

_Se apareció en medio de la entrevista y prometió ayudarla en su conquista._

Las manos de Sakura se contrajeron en dos puños.

_Kakashi-sama ¿Vio usted a Naruto?_

_Salió de aquí hace como media hora, tenía que entregar unos documentos así que quizás siga por ahí y tengas la suerte de encontrarlo._

La pelirroja salió y Hatake continuó con sus cavilaciones.

****

Naruto se maldijo por no irse de allí tan pronto pudo en cuanto vio a Sakura llamándolo para que se acercara. La sonrisa de la chica desapareció del rostro cuando él no se aproximó sino que ella tuvo que hacerlo. Quizás quisiera continuar con la discusión de ayer. Se sentó contra la pared del edificio a la sombra. El sol a esas horas del mediodía era infernalmente fuerte. Observó distraído a la gente que iba por la calle como cualquier otro día.

La muchacha se apoyó de espaldas contra la pared. Naruto se preparó, con un suspiro de cansancio, para empezar lo que seria otra serie de exigencias inútiles.

_Así que…_empezó Sakura._ Me enteré que ayer por la tarde fuiste a la entrevista de Sasuke._

El rubio se sorprendió. ¿Es que no le importaba lo de Tsunade?_

_En verdad deberías reordenar tus prioridades, Sakura-chan._ No podía creer que un tiempo atrás pensó que estaba enamorado de ella. Ahora el solo recuerdo le parecía extraño y ridículo._ ¿Qué quieres saber?_

_Antes que nada…_Se sentó a su lado y preguntó: _ ¿Es bonita? ¿Sasuke se mostró interesado en ella?_

Naruto apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, cerrando los ojos. Recuerdos del día anterior llegaron a su mente y agitaron su interior.

_ ¿Interesado?_ repitió el muchacho. Los besos del pelinegro, su pasión, la forma en que lo tomo, moviéndose en él._Quizás, _ respondió. _Prometí a la chica ayudarle a conquistarlo._

_Eso es lo que oí._expresó ella alterada al confirmar las palabras del Hokage._ ¿Por qué hiciste eso?_ Dijo a los gritos.

_Ella es muy bonita y agradable ¿por qué no?_

_ ¡Tu no eres nadie para meterte en la vida de Sasuke! ¡¿Crees que por la culpa que le haces sentir por el pasado ahora va a acceder a casarse con quien tu quieras?!_

_Sakura-chan…_la voz de Naruto perdía jovialidad a pasos agigantados hasta hacerse calmadamente fría._Si vamos al caso, tu tampoco eres nadie en la vida del Teme. En ultima instancia es él quien elige ¿O no?_

_ ¡Seguro lo estás forzando a…!_

_Sí que pierdes toda esa dulzura tuya cuando se trata del Uchiha, _la cortó elevando apenas el tono._Y créeme que no lo obligo a nada, por si lo olvidaste en medio de tus celos, no fui yo quien lo llevó de la mano a esa reunión._

A pesar de que sabia que tenia razón, la pelirrosa no pudo controlarse pues estaba segura de que le rubio tramaba algo, de otra forma no se habría aparecido en medio de esa cita.

_Tu intentas hacerle algo a Sasuke, te conozco y sé que buscas lastimarlo, _acusó.

Naruto se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que la chica.

_Ya basta, _dijo con irritación._Lo que él haga es solo de su incumbencia, que se case con quien quiera, no tengo nada que ver con su vida y si tanto quieres que te note como mujer ve a buscarlo, a mi no me importa._

_ ¿Y crees que me voy a tragar eso?_ expresó ella cínica._ ¿Acaso aluciné cuando ese día tu le dijiste que lo amabas? Ahora seguro buscas que él haga lo que tu quieres valiéndote de esos recuerdos y de lo que te hizo, como Sasuke nunca se va a fijar en nadie por debajo de su nivel y menos en alguien como tu. ¿No es eso lo que te dijo? Quieres cobrárselo ¿Verdad?_

Naruto sintió la fría ira revoloteando por su pecho y hasta casi risa por esas palabras nacidas de los celos que sentía la otra. Si tanto quería meterse en donde no la llamaban, se lo facilitaría porque le convenía. Ocupada con la cuestión del Teme no andaría con la cabeza fría al espiar para los viejos del consejo. Sonrió y como si el ambiente entre ellos nunca se hubiera enviciado dijo:

_Si quieres conocerla, te la presentaré, así podrás ver sus puntos débiles e intentar nuevamente conquistar a Sasuke. ¿Qué te parece eso? En cuanto tengamos un día libre haré una cita y saldremos los tres con ella, así no haces mal tercio._

Antes que la pelirrosa pudiera agregar algo, Naruto se fue a los saltos sobre los techos.

Tenía planeado ir con Obaachan hasta que se encontrara con Shikamaru en la noche pero el día anterior éste había ido a una asignación y no se sabía todavía si regresaría esa noche, por eso mismo habían cancelado ayer. Quizás debería ir a ver a Neji, su misión, en cuanto la empezasen, iba a ser larga y tediosa, y para peor tendría que ser con Sasuke.

Si, pensó decidiéndose, iría a ver a Neji.

Su intercomunicador sonó y tras activarlo, escuchó:

__Ven a mi casa.__

_Tengo cosas que hacer y aún no he almorzado, mañana quizás…_

__No, ven ahora. Cociné así que puedes comer aquí.__

Lo pensó. No tenía planeado ir pero tampoco le importaba hacerlo de improvisto.

_Está bien, Teme, voy en camino._

***

Naruto se miró el pecho. Tenía una ridícula cantidad de marcas.

"Maldito" pensó mientras se secaba el cabello y se ajustaba la toalla, sentado en la cama. "Le dije que no me dejara marcas". Seguramente ya saldría de bañarse. Miró el reloj, las dos y media de la tarde. Ya iba siendo hora de que se fuera.

Buscó el aparato entre su ropa y lo usó para comunicarse con Hyuuga. Cuando éste contestó, dijo:

_Neji, Shikamaru está en una misión así que parece que quedó cancelada de nuevo la salida. ¿Estarás esta noche?_

__Si, ¿Quieres venir?__

_ ¿No te molesto?_

Una risa queda se oyó del otro lado. Naruto tomó un trago de agua mientras el otro le decía.

__No recuerdo que antes eso te impidiera venir.__

_Si me lo pones así, entonces no iré._bromeó

__ ¡No! No, ven. Te voy a estar esperando.__

El rubio estaba por responder cuando el intercomunicador le fue arrebatado de las manos. Levanto la vista sólo para ver como Sasuke lo despedazaba dentro del puño.

_...¡¿Estás loco, Teme?! ¡¿Qué haces?!_

Uchiha lo empujó hacia atrás, quedándose encima de él.

_Es ilegal tener dos intercomunicadores, _le dijo furioso antes de empezar a besarlo vorazmente.

Sasuke introdujo la rodilla entre las piernas del rubio, haciendo a un lado la toalla. Naruto al percatarse de lo que intentaba dejó de besarlo y puso sus manos sobre los hombros del pelinegro para empujarlo.

_Oye…me tengo…que ir, _decía mientras intentaba apartarlo.

Uchiha llevó una mano para asir la pierna del rubio que no dejaba de intentar salirse por debajo.

_Ya lo hicimos… ¡tres veces! ¿Qué te pasa?...Dije que… ¡Basta!_ Gritó Naruto cuando veía al otro tan decidido.

_Nunca me saciaré de ti, Dobe._ La voz ronca del Sasuke susurró esas palabras al oído, produciéndole un escalofrío. Se volvió para asir las mantas y deslizarse para el otro costado pero el otro atrapó sus brazos con una mano para girarlo, poniéndolo frente a él, besando su cuello. Intentó darle un golpe en el estómago pero él lo frenó con una mano en la rodilla.

Naruto respiró agitado que con sus brazos bien sujetos arriba, vio como corría la pierna a un costado teniéndolo desde la articulación, abriéndolo para tener fácil entrada. Su libido se encendió al ver el hambre con el que el Uchiha miraba su intimidad. Más allá notó que el otro estaba completamente excitado y se acomodaba entre sus piernas. El corazón del rubio latió alocado.

Sasuke absorbió sencillamente el último intentó que el Dobe hizo para zafarse los brazos e irse. Una vez que halló la entrada de Naruto, empujó de una sola vez, siendo aceptado.

El rubio jadeó, arqueando la espalda.

_Duele, _se quejó Uzumaki aunque sin demostrar que en verdad lo sentía.

_Mentiroso, _jadeó Sasuke moviéndose en su interior._Si hubiera un espejo verías lo que yo estoy apreciando._

_Suéltame, _dijo el rubio agitado aún negándose a ceder.

Sasuke se puso sobre él de tal manera que sus cuerpos se rozaban por completo cada vez que el morocho metia su ser dentro, atrapando entre los dos el miembro del Dobe.

Uchiha apoyó los codos a cada lado de la cabeza del rubio, sosteniendo sus brazos para que no intentase empujarlo.

_Eres…un idiota, _habló entre gemidos el kitsune. Lo estaba matando el delicioso roce que recibía su pene al ser acariciado por ambos cuerpos.

El pelinegro se movió dentro del Usurakantochi, sintiendo como se calentaba la base de su espalda. Era verdad, no podía saciarse. Cada vez que expulsaba su semen en lo profundo de Naruto quería sostenerlo otra vez. Introducirse en su calor y hacerlo suyo pero no alcanzaba, nada le era suficiente. Ni las marcas que le hacia en el pecho ni el penetrarlo con fuerza o los gemidos que le oía gritar, ni sus uñas que se hundían en su espalda. No podía saciarse porque a pesar de que le daba placer no tenía su amor.

La transpiración mezclada con las gotas de agua del baño del morocho se mezclaban en el continuo frote de sus cuerpos a medida que Sasuke tomaba al rubio entrando por entero hasta alcanzar el punto sensible del interior de Naruto, que al tocar esa parte con la punta de su miembro hacían que el Dobe abriera mas las piernas y levantase mas las caderas para dejar que fuera mas adentro.

_Sasuke, _jadeó el rubio en su oído.

"No es suficiente" pensó el pelinegro mientras seguía moviéndose, haciendo que Naruto se agitara cada vez mas. "No es mío, no lo es. Quiero que lo sea para que nunca me deje". Eso que hacían ahora era para sí **hacer el amor **pero para Naruto sólo era** sexo**. Aquella diferencia al llamar a ese acto lo llenaba de miedo y dolor. Amar al Dobe con el cuerpo era agridulce cuando sus leves lapsos de realidad le recordaban exactamente cómo eran las cosas entre los dos.

No le amaba, para él que lo acariciase así era solo un medio para vengarse y cuando saliese por su puerta, dejándolo en la cama, se iría con otro.

Otro a quien darle su tiempo, sus miradas, el sonido de su voz…

Podía amar al Dobe, pero no era amado por él, sólo mínimamente deseado para un revolcón y nada más.

Un amor doloroso, triste, desesperado, placentero…tantas emociones eran las que su alma experimentaba cuando el rubio lo aceptaba dentro y respondía a su ardor con uno igual.

El calor se expandió por su cuerpo mientras sus gemidos se mezclaban con los de Naruto. Apretó el agarre a sus brazos, deseaba…anhelaba intensamente atarlo y que nunca mas se fuera de su lado.

_Maldición, _dijo entre jadeos metiéndose mas rápido, con la embriaguez del placer mezclado con el ansia de saber donde iría después de que terminara.

Lo besó, obligó a aceptarlo dentro de su boca mientras lo penetraba. Su lengua dominó su interior consumiendo sus gemidos ahogados por su invasión. Se movió más rápido cada vez.

_No vayas, _susurró._No vayas con él._

_Teme, _el cuerpo del rubio se tensó llegando al éxtasis.

Sasuke empezó a empujar mas fuerte, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello del kitsune, jadeando su nombre, explotando y terminando dentro de Naruto.

Sus respiraciones agitadas retumbaron en la habitación. Un poco mas recuperado, el morocho se salió del rubio.

Pasó sus manos por las lágrimas que cayeron de esos ojos celestes ante la intensidad que sintió, pero antes de que las limpiase del todo, el rubio le apartó la mano.

_No me toques de esa forma, _dijo duramente._ ¿Piensas quedarte así todo el día?_

_Si._

_Deja de hablar estupideces, _se sentó tan pronto el pelinegro se hizo a un lado. Se puso de pie, tomo la toalla y salió del cuarto. No paso mucho antes de que volviera. Sasuke estaba cambiándose y miró en silencio como Naruto también lo hacia. Cuando se abrochaba los pantalones e iba por la remera, recordó el intercomunicador y el motivo por el cual lo llevó a la cama otra vez.

_ ¿Vas a ir con Hyuuga?_

_ ¿Para qué lo llamé si no?_

Sasuke se paso una mano por los cabellos, resistiéndose al intenso impulso de retenerlo en su lecho en lo que quedaba del día. Lo siguió hasta la salida, donde se detuvo en la entrada para calzarse.

_ ¿Y si te digo que no quiero que vayas?_

El rubio sonrió fríamente por sobre su hombro.

_Que me digas eso no va a hacer que desista de ir._

Uchiha desvió sus ojos hacia la pared, con el dolor hinchando su pecho, golpeando sus costillas con cada latido.

No miró atrás, no se despidió ni nada parecido, solo se fue. Sin siquiera notar la expresión desolada en el rostro de Sasuke.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Después de llegar a lo de Tsunade, Naruto se dio un baño. Renegó una vez más por las marcas de besos en su cuerpo pero no había mas remedio. Tenia que ir.

Una vez en la casa de los Hyuuga el rubio fue recibido por una sirvienta que lo guió hasta las habitaciones privadas de Neji. Cuando entró se sorprendió al ver que éste lo estaba esperando con todo listo.

_Sabia que vendrías más temprano, _respondió ante su muda expresión.

Naruto se paró frente a él y le pidió que se levantara. Cuando el pelilargo lo hizo, el rubio se quitó la camiseta, dejando que el otro descubriera las marcas. Uzumaki desvió la mirada para no tener que soportar los ojos claros ni su expresión en ellos.

_Si no quieres hacerlo después de ver esto, lo entenderé._

Las manos de Neji fueron hasta su pecho y rozó cada una de las marcas. Cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de Hyuuga sobre una de las marcas, empezando a remarcarla, lambiendo y succionando.

_Perdóname, _susurró Naruto sabiendo lo que Neji sentía al ver eso.

_ ¿Lo amas?_preguntó con voz ahogada mientras pasaba a otra marca para hacer lo mismo.

_No._

Los brazos de Hyuuga lo rodearon en un suave abrazo que no correspondió. Naruto sintió las lágrimas de Neji en su espalda.

Jamás prometía nada que no podía cumplir por lo que nunca las hacia pero con Neji todo era diferente. Le debía tanto y por eso quería esforzarse en hacerlo feliz, aún cuando la tibieza de sus sentimientos no lo tocasen de la forma que Hyuuga quería. Pero también había fallado en eso. No podía culparlo si dejaba de ayudarlo y rompía la promesa que los unía, pero por otro lado sabia que no lo haría y eso lo hacia sentir culpable.

_Si tan solo…él no hubiera vuelto, _decía el pelilargo en su cuello con voz temblorosa._Si tan solo…_

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

_Señor Uchiha, _dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Al volverse, Sasuke se encontró con la chica de la entrevista de matrimonio.

_Rieko…_perdido aún en sus cavilaciones el apellido de la muchacha se voló de la mente del pelinegro.

_No importa, _dijo ella sonrojada, aparentemente encantada de que haya olvidado su apellido._Así no seremos tan informales. Para ti soy Reiko y tú serás Sasuke para mi._

_Humm…_Expresó el pelinegro, asintiendo al tiempo que pensaba en qué decir para poder irse.

_ ¿Salió de compras?_mencionó ella, apuntando las bolsas que traía.

_Si, para la cena._ En esos momentos vio a Sakura que se acercaba directamente a ellos. El Uchiha maldijo por dentro, sólo faltaba Ino. Le llamó la atención que la sonrisa que le dirigió tanto a él como a Rieko fuera un tanto tensa y no era por haberlos encontrado juntos sino por otra cosa. Después de que la presentara como una compañera, la pelirrosa corrigió como "en realidad soy su amiga", la inexistente conversación quedó reducida a miradas hacia cualquier cosa en la calle o edificio que de repente cobraba un interés que nunca antes produjo. Un minuto así y Reiko se despidió, dejándolos solos.

Sasuke iba a hacer lo mismo con Sakura pero esta se le adelantó.

_Te acompaño hasta tu casa, _Iba a negarse pero la seriedad de ésta y su extrema palidez lo hicieran callar. Una vez dentro, como era de esperarse, ella se invitó sola.

Se quitaba el calzado, dejando las bolsas a su lado cuando la chica se quitó los de ella más rápido y caminaba rápidamente hasta el cuarto del Uchiha.

Sasuke fue tras ella para detenerla. Cuando la alcanzó, la encontró parada a los pies de la cama y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

_ ¿Qué te paso?_ preguntó seriamente, ya teniendo una clara idea de lo que era.

_¿Que qué me paso?_repitió con voz ahogada._¡¿Pasó?!_ Sus manos fueron hasta su cabello, los que agarró con fuerza para empezar a hablar rápidamente, en un estado casi histérico:_ Yo vine a traerte tu almuerzo…lo preparé especialmente para ti…¡Fui…no, soy tan estúpida!...Tu puerta estaba abierta y entré…escuché…algo que me pareció raro…¡¿Que qué paso?!

¡Te vi!_gritó con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y dolor._Estabas sobre Naruto… ¡Haciéndole **esas cosas**!...y…y pareció que lo disfrutabas! Estando dentro…de…¡¿Qué tiene Naruto que te atrae?! ¡Maldita sea!...yo soy una mujer y él un hombre…¡¿Por qué estás con él?! ¡Te amenaza ¿Verdad?!_dijo con febril esperanza acercándose al Uchiha._ ¡Te obliga!...Claro él…_

_ ¡Basta!_vociferó Sasuke _ Lo que hay entre nosotros no te importa, y tampoco tengo por qué darte explicaciones._

_Es por eso que fue a esa entrevista… ¡Naruto es tan retorcido!...No tiene…_

Sasuke la agarró de los brazos, presionándoselos.

_No voy a permitir que lo insultes. Ahora lárgate o no respondo._

Con los ojos vidriosos ella se apartó unos pasos, sin dejar de llorar.

_Naruto...él solo…busca lastimarte, _dijo con voz apagada. _Ahora está con Neji…Hyuuga siempre le solapa las cosas y no lo deja, aun cuando estaba con Gaara…él es único que tiene la confianza de Naruto…por favor…aléjate antes que…_

_Vete Sakura, _la cortó. Se quedó de pie, quieto en ese lugar hasta que la oyó salir, cerrando la puerta de la entrada principal.

"Él es el único que tiene la confianza de Naruto"

Sasuke se dejó caer boca a bajo, atrayendo las sabanas, encontrando en ellas el aroma de él.

_Dobe, _susurró dolorosamente en la silenciosa habitación.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Las manos que sostenían sus caderas no eran las que anhelaba que lo tocasen. Los quejidos del otro no le pertenecían a él. Quien se movía dentro de él era solo un reemplazo de aquel a quien deseaba. No amaba al que le arrancaba gemidos cada vez más audibles. El nombre que jadeaba sin cesar no era de quien estaba tomándolo. El de ahora era sólo un sustituto y ambos lo sabían.

Por eso no deseaba verlo, siempre lo hacían así, dejaba que lo motase por detrás, al menos así era sencillo imaginar que el dueño de su corazón era el que estaba penetrándolo y usando su cuerpo de esa forma tan intensa que lo volvía loco. Hundió la cara en la almohada para ahogar el grito que broto de él al sentir una intensa oleada de placer cuando el miembro del otro rozó el punto sensible en su interior. Movió las caderas y se abrió más de piernas para que estuviera mas adentro. Llevó la mano a su miembro y empezó a acariciarlo. Esa era otra regla, por nada del mundo podía tocarlo, lo único que lo dejaba hacer era meterse dentro y satisfacerlos a ambos con eso. No deseaba que el resto de su cuerpo fuera tocado amorosamente por alguien a quien no quería. En su mente era otro quien estaba a su espalda, era otro quien lo hacia ahogar entre gemidos.

_...Eres tan bueno…_Se atrevió a hablar.

Al oírlo levantó la cabeza de la almohada y bramó:

_ ¡Te dije que te callaras…no…solo haz lo que debes!_

_Eres…Aaahh…Hyuuga, _gimoteó con voz entrecortada la voz a su espalda.

El pelilargo se concentró otra vez para imaginar **esas **manos en su miembro y empujando en su interior. Jadeó al sentir que se acercaba la explosión. Imágenes de él atravesaron por su mente. Sentía que todo se agitaba. Su voz se volvió irreconocible mientras buscaba oxigeno sofocadamente, el sudor resbalaba por su espalda. Su mano libre estrujó las sabanas llegando al límite y de su boca salió una vez mas el nombre de aquel por quien su cuerpo llegaba al clímax, que no estaba en esa habitación y que nunca lo había tocado de esa forma pero que le permitía eso a otro, matándolo de celos.

_...Naruto…_

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Los ojos de Naruto permanecieron cerrados. El cansancio era mas profundo de lo que creyó cuando aceptó la invitación de Shikamaru recién vuelto de su misión. Como en el local había sólo pocas luces, lo suficiente como para no trompearse unos con otros lo que veía a través de sus parpados era oscuridad, produciéndole sueño pero el escozor del humo del cigarrillo que flotaba en todo el ambiente del sitio le afectaba la garganta. La risa de Shikamaru llegaba como una onda vacilante hasta él a causa del estado en que estaba su mente. Seguramente su voz saldría y se escucharía como si estuviera ebrio, aunque no lo estaba, al menos no todavía.

_Mmm…_se quejó, cayendo sobre el respaldar._Cállate dattebayo._ Mas risotadas llegaron a sus oídos.

_Sabia que no podrías, el otro día en realidad no hacías que el humo llegase a tus pulmones ¿Cierto? Ahora eso, sumado a tu cansancio te ha dejado así._

_No te estoy escuchando._ El estupor ni siquiera le permitía enojarse realmente._Que dejes de reirte´ttebayo._ Maldijo por lo insegura que salió su voz, ni siquiera podía gritar. Se obligo a sentarse como correspondía y enfocar sus ojos en un punto hasta que todo se aclarase bien.

_Ya te dije que el cigarrillo no es lo tuyo._dijo Nara con una sonrisa.

_Y yo te dije que si podía soportarlo y hacer esa idiota rutina que me impusiste para pagarme el ramen por dos meses._

_Se acerca la sexta vez que lo hacemos, además ya no tienes con qué pagarme, tu casa ya no existe, perdiste mi ganancia en esta apuesta._

_Mmm._dijo mientras bebía el resto de su cerveza y pedía mas.

_ ¿Vas a emborracharte? ¿No tienes que ir…donde sea que vas siempre?_

_Si pero sólo a dormir hoy, además quiero relajarme. Neji esta cubriendo la vigilancia hoy._

"Otra vez Neji" pensó Shikamaru. Seguramente aquello no iba a gustarle a Uchiha, la confianza estrecha entre esos dos.

_Por cierto ¿Encontraste otro lugar donde estar?_preguntó el rubio.

_Si, ya sabes que si mis padres se enteran harían todo muy problemático._

_ ¿Y por qué no te casa y listo?_

Naruto lo vio desviar los ojos. Al parecer habían cuestiones que resolver todavía, lo que lo sorprendió. No sabia que en verdad estuviera pensando en casarse. Aunque se suponía que eso pasaba cuando se estaba enamorado.

_Así que ¿Piensas reconstruir tu casa?_ preguntó Nara buscando cambiar de tema.

_No, tengo otras responsabilidades._

Naruto miró por la ventana. En el cielo comenzaba a apreciarse la tormenta que habían anunciado mas temprano.

_¿Responsabilidades?_expresó Nara en tono de burla, quien creyó ver a alguien conocido entrar en el local pero no tardó en reconocer y él también a ellos._ Si solo eres tu._

_Claro que las tengo,_dijo el rubio contemplando el exterior sin ver quien acababa de llegar._No quiero que a mi rubia belleza le falte nada._ Al volver su atención al otro, que no lo observaba sino a alguien parado al lado de él. El rubio se giró para encontrarse con Sasuke, que lo miraba fríamente. Era claro que había oído lo ultimo que dijo. Era la primera vez que lo veia desde que dejó su casa.

_Se presentó una situación y se supone que debes ser tu a quien hay que reportar._ Habló al Uchiha tras verlo unos segundos fijamente.

A Naruto le extrañó que se dirigiese a él cuando deberia haber ido con Neji. Quizás lo habia intentado y el otro estaba demasiado ocupado en otro sitio. Ya recuperado se puso de pie y los tres salieron del local. Una vez fuera el rubio comenzó a aspirar oxigeno.

_Eres un Dobe. Si no soportas el aire enviciado no deberias estar en un sitio asi._

_No me digas asi, Teme._ Se pararon en una esquina para que el rubio pudiera respirar aire puro en grandes inhalaciones y exhalando para que el aire limpio lo ayudase a recuperar el dominio de su cuerpo. _Dime qué es lo que paso._

_Recibi el informe de que se estaba persiguiendo a un intruso en el sector oeste de la aldea, pero no se lo ha podido atrapar, según el ultimo reporte está cerca del bosque…_

_Momento,_interrumpió Naruto._¿Oeste? ¿Qué no lo atraparon? ¿En que zona exactamente?_ Le hizo una seña para que continuasen mientras saltaban por los techos a toda velocidad. _¿Que paso con Neji?_ Preguntó el rubio.

_Nadie ha podido dar con él. No contesta cuando intentan comunicarse y tampoco esta en su casa._ Sasuke notó la mirada tensa del otro.

El intercomunicador de Sasuke sono y tras recibir un nuevo informe penso rapidamente en la disposición de varios grupos de Anbu. Ninguno llegaria a tiempo para detener la huida del intruso. Observó el perfil de Naruto. Lo mejor seria que no hubiese nadie alrededor.

_Que todos los que se encuentren en el rastreo y persecución se retiren, ya no son necesarios. Nara, Uzumaki y yo iremos en su captura._

Una vez que ante el muro, concentraron chakra en sus pies y empezaron a ascender corriendo por la misma. Una vez que llegaron a lo alto de la misma, miraron hacia abajo, entre la negrura del follaje. La noche se sentia humeda y calurosa, pero pronto refrescaria. La tormenta pronto llegaria, los truenos y relámpagos eran cada vez mas cercanos, sonoros y luminosos. Esperaron un momento hasta que dieran aviso de que los otros se habian retirado.

El rubio miró de reojo al Uchiha, que estaba concentrado en su quehacer. Indudablemente era un excelente Anbu, sobresalia donde estuviera, por primera vez se preguntó cómo seria durante la mision que tenia que llevar a cabo juntos. En definitiva, debia hacer lo posible por trabajar como un equipo. Lo habian entrenado para eso y ademas no queria que su calificación bajara impidiéndole llevar a cabo asignaciones que le significaran considerables entradas de dinero. El pelinegro lo pescó mirandole pero no le apartó la vista, se la sostuvo y sólo la desvió cuando un rayo golpeó la tierra a varios kilómetros de distancia pero bastante cerca para el fenomeno.

_Parece que la noche sera movida,_opinó Shikamaru tras un silbido. _Naruto ¿Recuerdas la mision de la colina? Esa vez si que…_

_Callate Shikamaru si no quieres caer desde esta distancia._ Le advirtió el rubio.

_¿Es que no quieres que Sasuke la oiga?_

Uzumaki lo observó unos momentos, decidiendo cuál iba a ser su forma de venganza. En eso estaba cuando el aparato de Uchiha se activo, titilando y una voz, entre estatica muy marcada debido al inestable clima decir:

__Todos los Anbu se retiraron, puede proceder Uchiha.__

Entre los tres se miraron y asentir un silencioso asentimiento de estar listos se lanzaron desde las alturas hacia los profundos follajes del gran bosque. Fueron en direcciones opuestas, cada uno concentrandose por completo en lo que debian hacer.

Sasuke activó el sharingan. Si el intruso no halló un escondite seguro buscaria mantenerse en calor hasta dar con uno por lo que elevaria su chakra. Rodeó los alrededores, al tiempo que sentia la energia de Naruto multiplicarse igual que cuando creaba clones. Diez minutos después estaba en lo alto de un antiguo arbol cuando divisó con el sharingan que un chakra demasiado pequeño para ser inclusive considerado un animal saltaba por entre unas ramas para empezar a correr en direccion norte. El Uchiha desenvainó la katana y avanzó rapidamente, debia noquearlo no eliminarlo, de lo contrario el Dobe se la tomaria con él. Concentró chakra en sus pies para pararse paralelo a un arbol que se hallaba mas adelante en la trayectoria que sabia el otro tomaria. Calculó el momento y lanzó la espada que se clavó delante del hombre, que se detuvo para ver qué era después de que dio un salto para atrás previendo un ataque. Se arrodillo y flexionó las piernas para ir por detrás del intruso, golpeandolo con fuerza en la cabeza para dejarlo inconciente de una. Si se ponian a pelear lo mas seguro es que terminara matandolo. Se agachó sobre el cuerpo y comenzó a inspeccionar sus ropas, inspeccionando si se habia robado algo. Encontró unos pergaminos que se guardó entre sus ropas en el momento en que Shikamaru llegaba. A esas alturas la lluvia caia intensa por lo que era imposible hablar normalmente, solo se podia oir a los gritos.

_¿Este es el tipo?_ Preguntó Nara. Sasuke asintió. _¿Donde está Naruto?_

El rubio llegó desde las alturas y se agachó para ver al intruso inconciente, luego miró al Uchiha e interrogó:

_¿Encontraste algo?_ Como respuesta el morocho asintió y le tendió los rollos a Shikamaru.

_Tienes que entregarlos por mi, debo seguir con mi vigilancia ahora hay que llevar a este sujeto a otro lado._ Dijo Sasuke.

El intercomunicador comenzó a sonar y al responder, el pelinegro oyó que el que hablaba del otro lado se identificaba como Neji Hyuuga.

_¿Que quieres?_preguntó Uchiha mostrando en su tono la hostilidad que sentia por el otro.

__¿Está Naruto ahí?__

El morocho apretó el intercomunicador pero tuvo cuidado de no romperlo. Miró que el Dobe estiraba la mano para que le tendiera el dispositivo.

Shikamaru tomó el cuerpo y se fue, perdiendose entre el follaje de los arboles y la pesada cortina lluvia. La situación se estaba tornando problemática.

Sasuke pensó en las palabras de Nara. No en la advertencia de que no destruyera medio Konoha por celos sino la parte donde le dijo de la relacion de Neji con el Dobe.

__Uchiha ¿Me escuchas? ¿Está Naruto ahí?__

El rubio estaba por arrebatarle el aparato, pero Sasuke lo esquivó y dijo, contestandole a Hyuuga.

_No y hazme el favor de molestar mas._ Lo apagó y miró al Dobe para recibir su mirada furiosa.

La lluvia caia por doquier, los rayos, relámpagos los rodeaban pero ignoraban totalmente eso.

_Si tanto quieres ir a hablar con él, ve y buscalo en su casa._ Repuso el Uchiha para luego volverse y saltar a lo alto de un gran arbol, antiguo, de enormes y gruesas ramas. Estaba por saltar al siguiente cuando el rubio se le puso en frente.

_¿Qué te pasa?_ indagó Uzumaki irritado.

_Nada,_respondió, lleno de celos y furia._Tengo que volver a mi puesto._

Con una mano en el pecho, Naruto lo empujó hsta tenerlo contra el arbol. Las gotas de lluvia se filtraba entre el follaje de los frondosos arboles. Por los relámpagos vio el rostro de Naruto que lo miraba extrañado, de donde nacio una ligera sonrisa.

_Me dices que no es nada y me niegas delante de Neji, ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar de eso?_Naruto se acercó para susurrarle al oido._Nee…Teme, ¿Ya te aburriste?_ Su lengua recorrió lentamente los contornos de la oreja. Luego paso a sus labios, murmurando sobre ellos_¿Estás enojado? ¿Me odias?...¿Quieres dejarme?_

Sasuke se resistió a ceder, casi doliendole fisicamente el no besarlo. Un quejido escapó de su garganta cuando la lengua del kitsune lambió insistentemente su boca, acelerandole el pulso. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió los dedos de Naruto metiendose para asir su miembro después de desabrochar los pantalones. Esa parte de él reaccionó al instante, pero el Uchiha clavó las uñas en el tronco del arbol para no tocarlo.

En la oscuridad del bosque no veia nada excepto los lugares donde llegaba la luz de los relámpagos. La lluvia caia copiosa, mojandolos, solo podia sentir sobre si las dos manos de Naruto en torno a su pene, acarciandolo con insistencia, recorriendo su longitud, rozando la punta, quitandole el aire de los pulmones. El rubio seguia lambiendolo, pasando de su boca a su cuello.

_No necesitas prepararme para ti,_susurró el kitsune._Quiero tenerte dentro…pero si quieres dejarlo…¿Quieres…terminar esto?_

Luego de que la desolación de no poder tenerlo nunca mas junto con el miedo lo llenaran, sumado al escalofrío del placer de lo que le hacia, con un grunido, el pelinegro cedió, tomando la boca del Dobe haciendolo girar hasta que la espalda del rubio estuvo bien firme contra el tronco del arbol.

El agua ya los mojaba por completo para entonces. Sasuke levantó al kitsune que rodeó su cintura con las piernas, le sacó los pantalones lo suficiente como para dejar su parte trasera y su miembro libre. Sin cuidado ni nada parecido lo penetró, aplastandolo y metiendose duramente mientras lo masturbaba.

Era él por quien estaba caliente en esos momentos, no habia ningun Neji ni nadie mas, y eso, por ahora, era suficiente.

Ambos gritaban, llevados por el deseo crudo y fiero. El rubio se retorcia, llevando las manos hasta sus gluteos para abrir mas y asi pudiera meterse mas adentro. Aquello tan intenso lo mareó, gimió sintiendo que pronto acabaria. Empujó contra Naruto, penetrando en él, haciendolo conciente de su necesidad.

_Mas…fuerte_jadeó el rubio, apartando el agarre de Sasuke de su miembro, tocandoselo él mismo para que el Uchiha lo tomara de sus nalgas y comenzara a meterse rapido y apasionadamente.

Sus cuerpos se tensaron, entre gemidos que se perdian entre los sonidos del clima y una pasion en sus interiores semejante a la tormenta que se desataba a su alrededor. Con un ultimo beso exigente y egoista que pretendia absorver todo de su amante, los dos se vinieron, consumiendose en aquello irrefrenable que sus cuerpos sentian cuando el uno estaba cerca del otro.

_**Continuará…**_

Oook… Este también me salió algo largo.

Una cosa mas, tengan en cuenta que este capitulo se llamó "La Pasión de Los Celos" y como subtitulo dice **Sasuke**, tengan en cuenta eso, no es un error mío o algo guiado por mi obsesión por el Uchiha… +.+… sino que esta puesto a propósito, ya que en el futuro va a haber otro con el subtitulo del blondo.… un ínfimo adelanto….^_^

Espero que les haya gustado, tanto el presente capitulo como el desarrollo que la historia va teniendo hasta ahora ^_^

**Para saber esto y para criticas constructivas/destructivas** vayan hasta abajo al botón blanco con letras verdes que ya todos conocen…

Como siempre agradezco muuuucho a aquellos que ya lo hacen, porque me animan a seguir.

Mi mirada asesina los invita a hacerlo a quienes no lo hacen…

………..º`´º….^_^…….

Buenos mis pequeños saltamontes, gracias por leer hasta aquí y que me sigan apoyando (Los reviews son un **GENIAL** modo de hacerlo…**ESTO NO ES UN MENSAJE SUBLIMINAR** ^_^)

Sin más me despido,

Ja ne!


	12. Síntomas y Esperanzas

Naruto & Company son propiedad de Mr Kishimoto

Aclaración: "Fuego amigo" es un termino de uso militar que hace referencia a una herida o el deceso de un soldado o policía por un ataque realizado por su propio bando, muchas veces debido a que quedó atrapado entre ambos frentes, o sea en medio del fuego cruzado al momento del ataque.

WARNING-WARNING: C3PO dice "LEMON-LEMON"

_**Ecuació**__**n 5:**_

**Kakashi + Iruka**

"

**HOT**

^_^

.

º

O

º

.

Capitulo 12: "Síntomas y Esperanzas"

La "cita doble" podría haber tenido lugar en cualquier sitio donde la gente común fuera. Pero Rieko no era parte de la "gente común" por lo que el local en el que se encontraba eran de esos donde nunca antes había estado. Mantenía si, una simpleza pero esa palabra iba antepuesta por "elegante" o "exclusivo". Casi podía jurar que eso fue construido en medio de Konoha pensado solamente para las visitas ocasionales de los nobles que venían a pasear o a realizar negocios con los comerciantes de la aldea.

Los comensales eran ubicados en mesas separadas por paneles que brindaban privacidad a los clientes, con cortinas de cuentas de madera que no dejaban que nadie que pasara por los pasillos no viera lo que ocurría dentro. En cada uno de esos privados había bancos dobles de madera con respaldar para dos personas, cada uno enfrentados con una mesa rectangular en el medio del mismo material que los asientos, que tenia intrincados diseños de flor de sakura al viento, superficies suaves al tacto.

Aquel sitio era el apropiado para la pretendiente del Teme. Seguramente allí, si alguien osaba levantar la voz, lo sacarían con discreción por la puerta de atrás.

Naruto miró a Sakura sentada frente a él. Desde que llegaron estuvo silenciosa. Lo único que hizo con un mínimo de expresión fue mirar despectivamente su apariencia de pantalones negros y camiseta celeste cuando ambos se encontraron en la entrada principal del local, minutos antes. Indudablemente pensó que no era lo apropiado para llevar en un sitio como ese, contrario a ella que parecía haberse gastado todo el sueldo en el vestido corto que traía. Pero no solo detecto su desden, había algo mas en su mirada. ¿Qué era? ¿Repulsión? ¿Odio?

Sinceramente le daba igual, "amistad" ya no describía lo que había entre ellos, "conocidos lejanos" era quizás la mas apropiada.

Si bien no se sentía tan aburrido, habría preferido estar con la Obaachan, esperaba que las cosas se pusieran interesantes cuando llegasen los otros dos que faltaban.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose en el respaldar.

_Deberías relajarte, Sakura-chan, te ves como si fueras a explotar._

Ella lo miró con ira y en un susurro violento comenzó a decir:

_Ya lo sé todo, que tu y…_

Se interrumpió cuando Sasuke entró. La cara descompuesta de la pelirrosa desapareció y con una sonrisa iluminando sus fracciones le habló al Uchiha:

_Sasuke…ven, siéntate a mi lado._

Pero la alegría de la chica se esfumó cuando el pelinegro se sentó al lado del Uzumaki.

Naruto lo miró de reojo, encontrándose con la mirada oscura del otro, luego cerró los ojos. Ahora solo faltaba una persona.

_Sasuke…_decía la pelirrosa. El rubio oía todo sin ver._Creí que Naruto no vendría._

_Te dije ayer que no te metieras, _la voz del Uchiha sonaba dura y con un toque de irritación.

¿Ayer? Se preguntó para sí Uzumaki pero sin modificar su posición.

_Pues no lo voy a hacer, _se opuso.

_Sakura…_comenzó advirtiendo pero la otra lo cortó.

_No lo voy a hacer, _reafirmó su posición._Naruto sólo busca herirte._

Al instante el rubio cayo en la cuenta de lo que estaban hablando. Se sentó derecho y con una sonrisa divertida le preguntó a la pelirrosa:

_ ¿Cómo lo supiste?_

La otra sólo lo observó con odio. Ahora entendía el por qué de su silencio y las innumerables miradas que le lanzó desde que se vieron.

_ ¿Sasuke?_ se volvió el rubio repitiendo el interrogante de forma tácita.

_Nos vio, _respondió el pelinegro leyendo el menú.

_ ¿En serio?_una risa seca escapó de su garganta, notando la creciente furia de la pelirrosa que no lo miraba sino que hundía la cabeza entre los hombros._ ¿Y cual de todas las veces fue? ¿Anoche en el bosque? No puede ser antes de ayer ya que por la tarde tan confiada insistías recordarme que el Teme nunca se fijaría en mi._

_Te dije que te mantuvieras apartada, _recalcó el Uchiha siguiendo en lo suyo. Sabía que Naruto era capaz de cualquier cosa si Sakura seguía presionándolo y no lo detenía. Ella debía aprender a no meterse en asuntos ajenos.

La pelirrosa vio a Naruto con desprecio y habló:

_No tienes límites, inclusive te apareces en este sitio siendo...lo que eres con Sasuke. ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿No tienes vergüenza? Con esto él esta haciendo lo imposible para alejarse de ti…_

_En verdad que hay un limite para ser ciega… Es hora de que despiertes._

Naruto se puso de pie, pasando una pierna del otro lado de Sasuke, sentándose en su regazo. Instantáneamente se encontró rodeado por los brazos del pelinegro, que lo acercaron más.

Uzumaki delineó los labios del Uchiha con el pulgar antes de unir sus bocas. El rubio entrecruzó sus brazos de la nuca del morocho, al tiempo que apoyaba las rodillas en el asiento, para poder aproximarse al tibio calor del pelinegro. Su boca esperó abierta, ansiosa de ser invadida por la lengua de Sasuke, que no tardó en llegar. La tomó para sí, sosteniéndola mientras jugueteaba con ella usando su propia lengua. Se agitó al sentir que las manos del Uchiha se metían bajo su camiseta, acariciando su espalda, lanzando un jadeo que se sofocó en el profundo beso.

Sumergidos en aquello, no oían a Sakura decirles que se detuvieran. Sólo cuando el pelinegro oyó la voz de Rieko dio por terminado el beso.

_ ¿Tanto te importa si nos ve?_Expresó con sorna el rubio al oído.

Sin tener respuesta, Naruto volvió a su lugar, al mismo tiempo que la otra mujer entraba.

Sakura vio con incredulidad como la frialdad del rubio desaparecía tras una mascara de jovialidad, saludando a la recién llegada con sonrisas y un "Rieko-chan", Sasuke fue por su parte un poco mas formal pero ambos actuaban como si fuese normal lo que estaban haciendo. No, Sasuke sólo estaba ahí por Naruto no por la otra y éste venia únicamente para molestar al Uchiha.

¿Qué tanto había de sentimiento entre ellos?

La forma en que Sasuke sostuvo al rubio antes era tan…intensa, como si entre sus brazos estuviera su vida misma. Los rasgos de su frío rostro se relajaron de tal manera que reflejó todo lo que sentía, su mirada cambio al ver a Naruto. Parecía como si su completa existencia permaneciese pendiente del rubio y sólo reaccionara por él.

Sakura sintió una punzada en su interior, ajena totalmente a la charla que sostenía Naruto con Rieko y ocasionales comentarios del Uchiha después que el rubio le insistiese a participar.

¿Tenia sentido seguir negándolo?

No entendía el por qué, el cómo o el cuando, pero el reconocerlo le quemaba como fuego en la piel, por los celos y la envidia.

Sasuke estaba por completo enamorado de Naruto.

Tantos años había amado al Uchiha, quizás si, de una manera infantil y ruidosa pero es que ese amor fluía de ella en esa forma. Aún lo amaba, aún con todo lo que había pasado, el dolor, la decepción…_

_Sakura-chan, _llamó el rubio, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos._Deberías comer o se te va a enfriar._

La pelirrosa miró hacia abajo, sorprendida de que hubieran ordenado y servido sin que se diera cuenta.

_ ¿Acaso sigues de dieta?_comentó Uzumaki, recibiendo una mirada asesina a cambio.

Naruto rió y después continuó con su conversación con la otra chica.

En verdad parecía que disfrutaba de eso, ofreciendo ayuda a Rieko y a ella para conquistar al Uchiha, mostrarse ante casi todos como si su amistad hubiese continuado a pesar de lo que aconteció, pero todo eso no era más que una mentira. Se complacía con mostrarse amigable con las pretendientes de Sasuke mientras se acostaba con él. En verdad parecía que no amaba al pelinegro, quizás Sasuke había eliminado esa emoción con lo que aconteció hace un par de años atrás pero… ¿En verdad lo había hecho? ¿Era posible que un amor tan intenso y profundo como el que sintió Naruto por Sasuke se haya muerto sin dejar rastro?

La pelirrosa suspiró.

¿Es que en verdad no tenía posibilidades con su único y primer amor?

**

Naruto recordó la familiaridad con la que Rieko trató a Sakura cuando llegó, que lo llevó a preguntar:

_Por cierto Rieko ¿Ya conocías a Sakura-chan?_

_Si, ayer cuando estaba con Sasuke, ella se acercó a nosotros y se presentó._

El rubio se quedó pensativo. Uchiha no le había mencionado eso, aunque también era cierto que no hablaban de casi nada…

¿De qué venia todo eso?

Ahora se percató de que el trato entre ellos ya no era distante sino que era similar al que se tenían los amigos, claro, siempre considerando el trato que el pelinegro podía darle a aquellos a quienes llamaba "amigos" un poco diferente a la sequedad habitual. Inclusive Sasuke comentaba ciertas cosas para escuchar la opinión de la muchacha.

Al ver la comida frente a él le revolvió el estómago, sintiéndose enfermo. Casi podía saber con exactitud el momento en el que su rostro perdía color. Su sonrisa se hizo más tensa y difícil de simular.

_Discúlpenme, necesito salir un momento._

Después de que Sasuke se levantara para que pudiese salir, preguntó con preocupación:

_ ¿Estás bien Naruto?_

_Si, _respondió.

Sasuke sabia que no era cierto.

_Por favor, continúen, voy a ver si necesita algo._Sin esperar respuesta, se fue tras el rubio que ya había desaparecido.

Naruto entró en el baño, se mojó el rostro intentando que las nauseas se fueran. Levantándose la camiseta, miró pero no había nada raro.

Se afirmó contra la pared, sintiendo como la frente se le perlaba de sudor.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

_ ¿Naruto?_ oyó que la voz del Uchiha lo llamaba al entrar al lugar.

_Teme, _no necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que se estaba acercando._Espero que no conviertas en costumbre esto de seguirme a donde sea._

Sintió que le ponía los dedos en la frente y que después los reemplazó por un paño húmedo. La frescura le pareció maravillosa.

_Estás enfermo, deberías ir al hospital._

_Si, si._Dijo débilmente.

_Quizás estas por resfriarte por lo de anoche._

_Si, anoche, _repitió. Se sacó el paño para verlo._ ¿Donde se encontraron?_

_Cuando volvía de hacer las compras._

El rubio desestimó con un gesto la explicación, como si no le importase cuando en realidad deseaba golpear a Sasuke y llevarlo lejos de ahí, lejos de cualquiera. Detestaba esas sensaciones y lo que le provocaba a su cuerpo.

Los ojos celestes bajaron por el rostro del Uchiha hasta llegar al cuello abierto de su prenda. Fue hasta la parte superior de la línea de botones sin llegar a tocar al pelinegro. Verificó rápidamente que había dos desabrochados.

_ ¿Ella te gusta?_preguntó como si nada.

_ ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?_

_Porque Sakura-chan quiere saberlo._

El pelinegro sonrió de lado.

_Entonces se lo responderé a ella._

Los ojos de Naruto se empequeñecieron.

_Hazlo, _dijo el rubio. Llevaba sus manos hacia la nuca del otro pero se detuvo. Después de sortearlo, caminaba a la salida cuando Sasuke dijo su nombre y le habló:

_Los síntomas de los celos son horribles ¿Verdad?_

La mirada del rubio se heló.

_No lo sé, nunca me pasó eso. Es algo que únicamente los idiotas sienten._

Solo en el baño, el Uchiha cerró los ojos, afirmándose donde antes estuvo Naruto.

_Dobe, estás siendo uno de esos idiotas justo ahora._

***

_ ¿Y Naruto?_preguntó Rieko cuando Sasuke salió de pagar la cuenta.

_Dijo que tenia algo que hacer y se fue._

_ ¿No estará por enfermarse? Lo noté algo mal cuando fue al tocador pero al volver parecía bien aunque algo abatido._

_Debe ser impresión tuya, es de los que se recuperan rápido._ Los dos estaban solos en la entrada del local, quizás no era el lugar oportuno para decirlo pero debía hacerlo. Sakura se había despedido también por lo que se decidió a decirle._Rieko… verás, Naruto hace esto porque hay alguien a quien amo y él piensa que debo olvidar a esa persona, no importa todo lo que le diga, no acepta que nunca dejaré de sentir esto. ¿Entiendes? No puedo ofrecerte más allá de una amistad._

_Lo entiendo, _en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa triste._ Y acepto tu amistad. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea._

Sasuke asintió y tras despedirse caminó sin un rumbo fijo. Después de perder la noción del tiempo, se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de la casa de Naruto, o de los restos de ésta. Subió las escaleras y se encontró con que la puerta no estaba, rememorando que ésta se había caído. Al entrar vio que estaba bastante iluminada por el agujero de arriba que se extendía por un cuarto del mismo. El piso y el resto de los muebles que no estaban destruidos se hallaban cubiertos de polvo y escombros provenientes del techo o paredes que aún permanecían milagrosamente en pie. Ingresó con cuidado, no supo dónde pisó pero repentinamente se vio esquivando un kunai, lo mas seguro era que fuera uno que quedó enganchado en una de esas dichosas trampas.

Le llamó la atención un sonido proveniente del baño. Fue hasta allí y se encontró con el rubio, con un cepillo de dientes en la boca y un poco de espuma en sus labios. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, mirándolo. La luz del sol que apenas comenzaba su descenso entraba por la ventana del cuarto, dándole al Dobe un aspecto que le aceleraba el pulso. Tenia el cabello húmedo, estaba vestido pero descalzo. Un vistazo a la tina humeante le indicó que se había dado una ducha.

_ ¿Sigues viniendo a pesar de cómo esta todo esto?_ preguntó el pelinegro.

_La otra casa tiene problemas de agua desde esta mañana, _se limitó a explicar mientras seguía en lo suyo frente al lavabo.

Sasuke recordó a la perfección la escena que tuvieron la última vez que estuvieron juntos en esa habitación. Se acercó al rubio, llenando un vaso de agua y pasándoselo, éste lo asió y se enjuagó la boca. Los ojos azabaches fueron del cuerpo de Naruto a la tina llena de agua tibia.

_Métete._ Dijo Sasuke con voz ronca.

Naruto iba a objetar cuando se volvió hacia la tina y también recordó. Con una sonrisa, mirando el inexpresivo rostro del Uchiha comenzó a desvestirse para luego girarse y volver a entrar al agua. Se recostó contra el borde y miró a Sasuke que estaba de pie en el mismo lugar de antes mientras sus ojos lo veían de forma intensa. Después el pelinegro comenzó a desvestirse rápidamente para meterse en la tina. Naruto se abrió de piernas, sacándolas por los bordes y el Uchiha se puso sobre él.

El cuerpo del rubio se curvó al sentir los dedos de Sasuke entrar en su interior, hasta poner los tres para dilatarlo. La lengua del pelinegro fue hasta su oreja, lambiéndola para luego decir:

_Parece que esto te gusta mucho ¿No? Por la forma en que retienes mis dedos y balanceas tus caderas._

_Esto es porque te rechacé ¿O no?_Intuyó, _esa vez, cuando me arrojaste aquí pensando que me había acostado con Gaara._

_No lo menciones, no ahora._

Naruto llevó su mano al miembro del pelinegro para juntarlo con el suyo, masturbando a ambos.

_Estas duro, _dijo satisfecho el rubio con media sonrisa.

Los dedos de Sasuke se adentraron rozando apenas la parte sensible del Uzumaki, que lo hizo jadear. Lo tocó un rato allí, haciendo que el pene del rubio se hinchara mas para luego salirse metiendo su miembro, empujando lentamente, haciendo que el agua salpicara por todos lados.

_Te calienta…saber que ahora no te…rechazaré ¿Verdad?_ Acertó Naruto, gimiendo cuando el miembro de Sasuke llegó mas profundo.

_Si, _afirmó el pelinegro tomando el pene de Naruto, tocando la punta y entrando con fuerza pero lentamente._Me calienta._ Su boca buscó a la del otro, que la abrió para dejar entrar a la lengua del Uchiha. Con la misma calma con la que entraba en su interior, así fue ese beso, haciendo que los latidos del corazón del rubio se acelerasen, llevando sus manos hasta las nalgas de Sasuke para atraerlo mas adentro. En la boca del pelinegro terminaban sus gemidos y el nombre de Sasuke, que metía su lengua, tocándolo de una forma tierna y suave. Sus besos casi siempre eran así, como si esa fuera su forma de acariciarlo, ya que no aceptaba otras maneras de hacerlo. Sus salivas se mezclaban, sabiendo a menta, sus dientes se rozaban y una lengua invadía la boca del otro. Naruto sintió que sus pulmones se agrandaban, siéndole imposible llenarlos de aire, cerrándose la garganta y llenando sus ojos de lagrimas al ser besado de esa forma.

Todo su cuerpo era conciente de cada parte de sí. El sector alto de su espalda, que soportaba la presión del empuje contra la tina cada vez que Sasuke lo penetraba, su pecho que rozaba el del pelinegro, sus brazos en contacto contra la espalda y sus manos en sus firmes nalgas en las que percibía el movimiento de los músculos en cada embestida, también las caricias que le daba a su pene. Las piernas se tensaban ante cada movimiento con el calor que se extendía por todos lados y se concentraban en torno a su intimidad de una forma que lo llenaba de éxtasis.

Tener sexo con Sasuke era enviciante.

El ritmo del pelinegro se aceleró, aumentando las oleadas de placer en el cuerpo de Naruto que apretó los dientes. Su mente estaba aturdida y próxima al clímax. Jadeó cuando al dejar de besarlo empezó a lamer y chupar su cuello y su oreja. Lo masturbaba con insistencia, marcando círculos en la punta de su pene. Los gemidos que se escuchó emitir eran sonoros y entrecortados, casi ni parecía su voz. Sasuke lo estaba descontrolando y eso no era justo. Se apretó en torno al miembro que se movía dentro de él, excitándose más al oír que el otro jadeaba su nombre y aumentaba el ritmo.

Si, tener sexo con Sasuke era adictivo, lo provocaba como nadie, lo hacia gemir y hasta gritar como ningún otro amante que pudo haber tenido en el pasado. Quizás sea la posición ya que Sasuke era el primero en tomar esa parte de su cuerpo, y así seria para siempre. El Uchiha seria el primero y el ultimo en meterse en su interior porque no quería tener que comparar y que éste resultase el mejor, no quería por ningún motivo que su cuerpo lo anhelase al estar con otro cuando todo eso se acabara y ya no pudiera tenerlo en su cama. El sólo pensar en eso lo hizo tener conciencia de que se estaba hundiendo demasiado en aquello pero por una vez no le importó.

Ya sabía desde el principio que su venganza no le dejaría salir indemne.

_Te deseo, _susurró el rubio en el oído del otro. Llevó una mano a su miembro cuando el otro lo soltó para asirlo de las caderas y penetrarlo más rápidamente.

Sasuke sentía las preguntas que gritaban por salir de su garganta. ¿Quién es esa "rubia" de la que lo oyó mencionar el otro día? ¿Quién era ella? ¿Shizune? ¿Cuantas…cuantos más estaban a su lado? ¿Contra cuantos mas debía enfrentarse antes hacerlo suyo?

Su interior era caliente y suave, se abría cuando entraba para retenerlo, apretándolo al tocar el punto sensible de Naruto. Se sentía mareado, gimiendo mientras escuchaba el agua chapotear y caer al piso a causa de sus movimientos.

No lo estaba rechazando, eso era cierto, pero tampoco lo aceptaba del todo. Se dejaba tomar y respondía a su deseo pero se resistía a su compañía y caricias que quería hacerle fuera del sexo, el Dobe le repelía cualquier acto de cariño o amor y eso lo lastimaba. Gimiendo, hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo como el placer lo dominaba todo, quitándole por pocos minutos durante el clímax el dolor intenso que Naruto le provocaba.

Uzumake se agitó, tensó y gritó de placer mientras veía a Sasuke dentro suyo, mojado y con el goce marcado en sus fracciones, sus ojos cerrados y el cuerpo a punto de alcanzar la cima.

La mente de Naruto se vació de pensamientos, quedando en blanco, sintiendo que explotaban sus sentidos, arqueando la espalda, terminando en su mano con el nombre de Sasuke escapando de su garganta en el momento en que su amante derramaba su semen en su interior, llenándolo de satisfacción porque era de él lo que otras se morían por tener pero que por ahora no les permitiría siquiera acercarse.

Sasuke le pertenecía, como se lo dijo una vez, y así lo quería.

Naruto tomó la remera que le pasó el pelinegro y se la puso. Ambos habían salido del baño y el rubio veía en su cómoda, sacando la ropa que aún servia. Quitó la manta de la cama y se sentó en las sabanas limpias para continuar con su búsqueda.

Escuchó que el intercomunicador de Sasuke sonó y al responder éste se oyó la voz de Sakura del otro lado.

__ ¿Sasuke?__

_Sakura, ahora no…_

El rubio se levantó y le hizo señas de que lo le cortara. Uchiha lo miró extrañado y preguntó secamente:

_¿Qué pasa?_

Uzumaki fue hasta él y lo agarró de la camiseta para llevarlo consigo y sentarlo en la cama. El pelinegro estaba por indagar qué era lo que pretendía cuando un rápido beso en la boca lo hizo callar.

Las palabras de la pelirrosa resonaban en la mente de Naruto.

Con que alguien como yo nunca podría estar con Sasuke ¿No?

Los dedos del rubio fueron hasta el botón del pantalón del Uchiha y después de liberarlo bajo el cierre. Tomó con su mano el miembro del otro y sonrió cuando el pelinegro lo miró atónito. Iba a resistirse pero jadeó audiblemente cuando la lengua de Naruto recorrió la longitud de su pene.

__Sasuke… ¿Estás ahí?_ preguntó la chica desde el otro lado._

_...Si…_dijo apretando los dientes. Soltó el botón con el que la otra lo oía para poder liberar el aire que sostenía._Naruto…_ su respiración se aceleró._Basta…ahora…_

_Claro, _comenzó el rubio, viendo con gusto que Sasuke ya estaba duro._Me detendré si quieres pero a esta parte tuya parece agradarle bastante ¿O no?_

__Hay algo que quería decirte…__

_Si me gusta, _jadeó el pelinegro, agitándose al sentir como el rubio se metía todo el pene en la boca para luego acariciar la punta con la lengua, repitiendo el movimiento. Se obligó a presionar el interruptor y decir:

_...Dime…_

__Lo siento, Sasuke pero a pesar de lo que me dijiste no voy a alejarme…__ El Uchiha gimió cuando los labios de Naruto lo apretaron un tanto mientras subía y bajaba, enviando descargas por todo su cuerpo, calentándolo de la cabeza a los pies. El hormigueo en su intimidad, la humedad de la boca, el ver la cabeza de él entre sus piernas le hacían jadear y susurrar su nombre. Apenas era conciente, en medio de su ardor, de lo que la otra le decía.__Tu sabes que siempre te quise y por eso no puedo rendirme así que…__ Sasuke ya no fue capaz de oír. Cerró los ojos sintiendo que llegaba al orgasmo, derramándose en la boca del rubio que se tragó su semen para luego volver a cerrarle los pantalones.

Naruto se sentó sobre él con las piernas abiertas, tomando el comunicador en el cual la otra seguía hablando.

_Sakura-chan, _cortó el rubio.

__ ¿Naruto?__

_Para tener el código de acceso a un Anbu no siendo uno sólo puede deberse a que traes ordenes del Hokage, de lo contrario se considera un delito usar este medio de comunicación sin previa autorización y encima para hablar de asuntos personales. Así que ¿Cuál se las dos va a ser?_

__Tu también lo haces, _se quejó olvidando por un momento la cuestión de porqué estaba él con Sasuke._

_Yo soy un Anbu, no se aplica. Limítate a informar lo que se ordena _ dijo irritado.

__Kakashi me pidió que le dijera algo.__

_ ¿Y bien?_ preguntó Sasuke, tomando el aparato de las manos de Naruto que le rodeó el cuello y empezó a lamerlo.

__Quiere que vengas a verlo, tiene una asignación.__

Naruto apagó el comunicador antes que cualquiera de los dos dijese algo más. Se salio de sobre Sasuke y fue hasta una bolsa que había traído mas temprano, sacó una lata de cerveza, la abrió y bebió de ella.

_Supongo que debes irte, _dijo el rubio.

_Si, _respondió sabiendo que ahora que se apartaba ya no lo dejaría tocarlo.

_Entonces, adiós Uchiha._ Naruto pasó por al lado del pelinegro y se acostó en la cama.

_ ¿Vendrás a mi casa esta noche?_ Preguntó Sasuke.

_No, tengo que hacer otras cosas._ contestó Naruto.

_ ¿Tienes que ir a ver a tu rubia belleza?_ Interrogó con una furia repentina.

Uzumaki recordó que había oído lo que le dijo a Shikamaru la noche anterior.

_Pues si, _respondió.

Sasuke miró con frialdad la sonrisa cínica del rubio antes de irse y dejarlo solo.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Kakashi observó a Sasuke que estudiaba los informes de la zona donde tenía que ir de refuerzo. Aunque eso no era mucho indicio ya que rara vez él transmitía sus sentimientos en su rostro.

_ ¿Cómo van las cosas con Naruto?_

Sasuke no levantó la vista de los papeles.

_No se preocupe, cuando vayamos a esa misión no intentaremos matarnos, _luego el pelinegro pareció recordar algo que lo hizo mirarlo._Creí que él se negaría a realizar esa asignación conmigo._

_Yo también, _concordó el Hokage, no debería extrañarle que el Uchiha haya presentido la razón que tuvo para citarlos por separado cuando les habló de la misma._Pero no lo hizo._

_ ¿Sabe por qué?_

_La paga es muy buena._Aquella respuesta pareció molestar al Uchiha que tras guardar el mapa dentro de su chaleco y ponerse la mascara, se esfumó en el aire.

"Las cosas deben ir como siempre", pensó Kakashi."Si es que no van peor".

Estaba preocupado, muy afligido por los dos. Había esperado que a esas alturas, Naruto mostrase alguna señal, algún síntoma que indicase que sentía más que odio por el Uchiha.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Sasuke se ocultó en lo alto y profundo del follaje de un árbol cuando llegó a la zona sur de los limites de Konoha. Activó el sharingan y se lanzó a eliminar a un par de enemigos que se disponían a atacar por la espalda a otros dos ninjas de Konoha. Cuando estos se volvieron, un par de explosiones se oyeron a pocos metros de allí.

Sin perder el tiempo se dirigió en esa dirección. Otros Anbu aparecieron a su lado y contrarrestaron el frente de ninjas que venían a atacar a los que habían caído por las explosiones. Cuando se detuvo tras derribar a los que se lanzaban contra él escuchó un grito que daba órdenes, que reconoció como Shikamaru. Seguro de que ya no lo necesitaban fue en su búsqueda. Al hallarlo, el grupo con el que se encontraba peleaba contra una cantidad considerable de enemigos. Se ubicó tras él.

_Parece que tienes problemas, Nara._

_ ¿Uchiha? Tsk…pido refuerzos y te envían a ti._

Sasuke vio el perfil de Shikamaru, herido y cansado, apenas le quedaba chakra para mantener su Jutsu que en esos momentos se podía ver cómo las sombras salían como brazos desde la tierra y arrojaban a los enemigos por los aires. Las tácticas del shinobi no fallaban nunca, seguramente los informes no fueron exactos y los enemigos cuadriplicaban a los que Nara esperó que hubiesen realmente al ignorar el informe.

_Si aún piensas que soy un enemigo no deberías dejar tu espalda descubierta._

_Me hubieras dicho que querías volar pero… ¿Estarás bien? No quiero que el Hokage me mate luego de que cayeras por un "fuego amigo"_

_Eso es algo que solo a ustedes podría pasarle._ Sintió como el Jutsu de Shikamaru lo tomaba del tobillo, envolviéndose en su pierna.

_ ¿Si? Pues a nuestro Naruto le paso algo similar._

_ ¿Eh?_

_En la misión de "La colina", deberías preguntarle, pero ahora…_

Sasuke vio que era elevado por los aires y luego arrojado hasta llegar a la retaguardia del enemigo. Activó su Chidori Nagashi, al comenzar a descender a tierra, la misma explosión que acabó con un grupo de enemigos lo ayudó a caer de pie. Desenvainó la katana y comenzó a pelear contra todo el que se le apareciese sin que nadie pudiese llegar a rozarlo siquiera. Se cuidaba del ataque de Konoha cuando muchas bombas estallaron, sólo que éstas variaban un tanto en el sonido. Después de acabar con los que tenia a la vuelta, vio como una inmensa cantidad de kunais y shurikens iban contra sus compañeros en el frente opuesto.

_Las barreras no soportarán mas de un par como esas._ Pensó en voz alta.

Las bombas que escuchó y que le había parecido particulares no era mas que explosivos modificados para que al activarse, lanzasen cientos de armas en todas direcciones.

Corrió ante cada una de las que estaban allí y las impactó con su Chidori para quemar todos los mecanismos que las hacían funcionar. Al ver esto el enemigo arremetió contra él pero una enorme pelota que aplastaba y hería a todos en su paso, lo impidió. Sasuke continuó, sólo quedaba un par más. Al desactivar la última se volvió para ver donde estaba el ninja que se metió para ayudarlo pero no lo halló.

Corrió hasta el lugar donde veía que se concentraban los enemigos, ya que parecía ser que lo habían derribado, desactivando el Jutsu que lo hacia crecer en tamaño. Ignorando la leve fatiga que su cuerpo empezaba a sentir, saltó para ubicarse frente al shinobi caído. Al volverse apenas para verlo, se dio cuenta de que era Chouji.

_ ¿Sasuke?_preguntó sin poder ver el rostro del ninja pero suponiéndolo desde que vio el poder único en su clase con el que se metió en el bando enemigo desde los aires.

_ ¿Viniste a ayudarme sabiendo quien soy?_ Cuestionó mientras observaba al enemigo posicionarse alrededor de ellos. Definitivamente ese iba a ser el último ataque ya que sus fuerzas no pudieron con los de Konoha, aun con aquellas bombas.

El pelilargo se puso de pie dificultosamente. Sasuke notó estaba muy malherido y la peor de todas se hallaba en su pierna derecha por la que le significaba un esfuerzo hercúleo mantenerse parado.

_Claro que lo hice, si algo te pasara, cierto rubio que conocemos se pondría muy llorón._

Debajo de la mascara, el pelinegro sonrió triste.

"Si eso fuera cierto."

_ ¡Chouji!_escuchó que una mujer gritaba. Al mirar en esa dirección vio a una rubia que reconoció como Ino corriendo hacia ellos.

Sasuke miró en las manos del enemigo que los rodeaban sostenían versiones mas pequeñas de las inmensas bombas de antes. En un ataque suicida buscaban matarlos.

_Si te saco de esta me debes una cena, _le dijo Sasuke a Chouji tomándolo del brazo, blandiendo su katana y formando un Chidori al mismo tiempo que múltiples de pequeñas explosiones se produjeran y decenas de kunais y shurikens impactaron por todas direcciones con una certeza moral.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

_Kakashi sabia que debía apresurarse, hacia unos cuantos minutos atrás sintió el monstruoso chakra del Kyuubi y supo que algo iba terriblemente mal en el instante en que éste desapareció tan pronto como había surgido. Maldijo las distancias que solo parecían hacerse mas largas y a si mismo por no poder ser mas rápido._

_En el pasado, Naruto y Sasuke habían peleado a muerte y el resultado fue que el Uchiha ganó, decidiendo milagrosamente dejar con vida a Naruto. En la otra ocasión la intervención de Orochimaru hizo que el rubio se salvara una segunda vez. En esa última vez estuvo ausente y en la primera llegó tarde. Por eso mismo en estos instantes le aterraba la idea de volver a hacerlo, de no llegar a tiempo y encontrarse con resultados fatales._

_La idea preconcebida de Naruto sobre quienes era su familia estaba cayéndose a pedazos pero aún así seguía atándose a Sasuke y a esos sentimientos de amistad que, sospechaba Hatake, iban mas allá de eso y era justamente esas emociones eran las que lo impulsaban a seguir sin rendirse hasta alcanzar las últimas consecuencias._

_La vida de Naruto estaba llena de sinsabores, huérfano y odiado por todo Konoha. Una existencia triste por lo que no le gustaría que tuviese un final similar a la vida que le toco vivir. Necesitaba de alguien que lo protegiese, no una persona que se dedicara a herirlo cada vez más._

_Pronto llegó al camino, lo primero que distinguió fue una enorme mancha roja en el suelo en los que no se distinguía mucho más que una masa deforme. Vio a Naruto a un lado de ésta, arrodillado y con las manos cubiertas de sangre, en un estado catatónico. Más allá, Sakura estaba tirada, con heridas expuestas en su cuerpo, que se desangraba lentamente._

_Casi podía relatar lo que sucedió. Estaba seguro que el que murió no era Sasuke. Su mano fue hasta el hombro del rubio pero el aura extraña que lo rodeaba era casi tan pesada y desconocida que no se atrevió a hacerlo._

_Sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que cayeron lentamente al oír el grito desgarrador que brotó de Naruto, como si la vida misma se le fuera en esa exclamación de pena y desesperación para después caer desmayado. _

_Cuando intentó acercarse, un segundo Naruto de unos doce años apareció entre ellos, que asiendo un kunai se autoflajeló el brazo para mostrarle las heridas._

__Kakashi-sensei, _dijo el niño._Nunca debió dejar que Sasuke se acercara a él otra vez, _se volvió apenas para apuntar al cuerpo caído detrás, a su "yo" de quince años._Usted no entendió que Naruto debió caer para empezar el camino de la redención del Uchiha. Para liberar a éste de todo su sufrimiento, como usted lo quiere será necesario que Naruto se sacrifique…Kakashi-sensei, _la oscuridad se arreció alrededor de Hatake, solamente oyendo la voz del niño_ su salvación sólo alcanzará para una persona y ésta no será Naruto.__

Kakashi despertó sintiendo las lagrimas correr por sus ojos. Sólo había sido una pesadilla pero no del todo, también había mucho de recuerdos terminando con la aparición el Naruto niño. Sabía que esas palabras no eran reales pero ¿Por qué no podía desecharlas como tales? ¿Por qué no podía deshacerse de la tristeza que eso que le dijo le produjo?

Estiró el brazo hasta alcanzar el tibio cuerpo que estaba a su lado.

Iruka se sorprendió cuando Kakashi le asió del brazo. Umino se volvió para bajarle la intensidad a la luz del velador.

_Disculpa Kakashi ¿Te desperté?_siempre se quedaba leyendo hasta tarde y nunca se había despertado.

_No, _contestó el otro.

El tono de voz quebrado del hombre movió la preocupación de Iruka. Dejó el libro sobre la mesita de luz y se volvió hacia el peligris, asiendo su rostro entre las manos, afligiéndose al ver las lagrimas.

_Fue solo una pesadilla, _intentó calmarlo._Todo esta bien._

_Y… ¿Y si me equivoqué? ¿Y si él estaba mejor solo?_

Hatake hundió su rostro en el pecho de su amante y habló con la voz ahogada.

_Si tu me odiaras, si no tuviese tu amor no sé lo que haría…creo que no podría seguir viviendo._

_Kakashi…_

_Lo siento, _dijo él, quitándole los pantalones y liberando su propio pene ya erecto._Te necesito, lo siento._ Repetía con urgencia.

Umino se tensó al recibir en su interior el miembro de Kakashi sin haber preparado esa parte de su cuerpo antes. El peligris lo masturbó y poco a poco pudo relajarse, acariciando su espalda mientras era embestido como si lo necesitara tanto como el poder respirar. Iruka jadeó apoyándose en el hombro del peligris, sabiendo que su cuerpo podía consolar la pena que estaba hiriéndolo. Se entregó esperando calmarlo con todo el amor que sentía por él. Buscó su boca, llevando al mismo tiempo la mano libre de Kakashi hacia su corazón, que latía frenético para que al sentirlo pudiera despejarse de sus miedos. Su lengua recorrió el interior de Hatake poniendo en caricias las palabras aliviadoras que ahora no podía decir.

_Te amo, Iruka._ Susurró mientras lo penetraba más fuerte y rápido.

_Te amo, Kakashi._

Umino lo abrazó, alzando las caderas, gimiendo su nombre, queriendo compartir su dolor. Se arqueó su cuerpo, sintiendo el orgasmo, tensándose y liberándolo violentamente en una explosión intensa, terminando en la mano del peligris.

Kakashi empujó una y otra vez hasta que alcanzó el clímax derramándose dentro de su amante, dejándose caer sobre Iruka, respirando agitadamente.

_Todo estará bien, Kakashi._Dijo Umino abrazándolo._Ellos dos estarán bien._

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

_Sakura, dije que no tengo hambre, no quiero la fruta._

De haber sido capaz de hacerlo le habría encantado levantarse para no volver más a aquella habitación. Acababa de de despertar de su estado de inconciencia para encontrarse allí.

Era la sexta vez que le decía que no quería pero la pelirrosa parecía sufrir de un serio caso de falla de audición. Por lo que le había dicho, llegó desde temprano en la mañana, se internó en el asiento y no se movió mas. Era inconcebible lo insoportable que Sakura podía llegar a ser sólo con su presencia y animada conversación. Ella, siendo una ninja medico, debería ser conciente de la necesidad para un herido descansar en paz y en silencio pero parecía ignorarlo apropósito e imponía su compañía sin importarle razones ni nada por el estilo. Si tanto lo quería como decía hacerlo, debería darle algo de espacio para respirar…aunque él no era quien para criticar.

¿No estaba haciendo casi lo mismo a Naruto?

Persiguiéndolo cuando al otro le daría lo mismo si estaba o no. De eso no le cabía duda ya que estaba desde la medianoche en ese lugar y ahora ya eran casi las cuatro. No podía haber pasado dieciséis horas sin que éste se haya enterado de que estaba herido y en el hospital ¿O si?

Suspiró mirando por la ventana. Después de todo, Chouji estaba equivocado. Al Dobe le daba lo mismo si le pasase algo o no.

Recordó la ocasión en la que esa tal Shizune llamó a Naruto y le dijo que "había ocurrido un cambio" vaya a saber a qué se refería pero el rubio reaccionó de una forma impensable, el sólo revivirlo lo llenaba de furiosos celos.

_ ¿Sasuke?_oyó que lo llamaba Sakura.

_ ¿Si?_preguntó desganado.

_No oíste lo que te dije ¿Verdad?_preguntó la chica algo irritada.

_ ¿Eh? No…pienso en otra cosa, _la oyó a lo lejos decir algo más pero tampoco escuchó.

_ ¡Sasuke!_ exclamó la pelirrosa, recibiendo una mirada de reprimenda de una enfermera que revisaba el estado de Chouji que se quejaba porque no podía comer lo que quería. Se lo veía bastante bien, solo llenos de vendas, sobre todo en su pierna derecha._Sasuke._ Repitió Sakura poniéndose de pie para ocupar todo lo que su campo visual, sosteniéndole el rostro.

El pelinegro apartó sus manos y con tono molesto preguntó:

_ ¿Qué quieres?

_ ¿Estás pensando en Naruto?_ indagó triste.

_Ya te he dicho que no te metas en mis asuntos._

_Y yo…_

_Basta, _la cortó llegando al limite._Sakura, estoy herido y hasta cansado. Quiero dormir y no verte en lo que queda de la semana ¿Entendiste?_

La muchacha lo miró y luego al plato de manzanas picadas sobre su regazo. Lo alzó y ofreciéndoselo dijo:

_ ¿Quieres?_

Decenas de insultos se acumularon en el pecho de Sasuke mientras observaba a la pelirrosa con el cuenco hacia él. Rogó internamente que alguien se apareciese a salvarlo de decir algo por lo que se tuviera que disculpar luego.

_Buenas…_dijo Kakashi a modo de saludo. Se sorprendió al ver a Sakura ahí._Haruno ¿No tenias asignaciones especificas para el día de hoy?_

_Pero…es que Sasuke…_

_Confío en que pueda pelarse una manzana por si mismo. Ahora ve y haz lo que se te ordenó._

La pelirrosa intentó objetar pero el ojo de Kakashi la observó fijo hasta que la chica se fue. Sasuke se dejó caer en el colchón, recibiendo una protesta dolorosa de sus heridas.

_Recién pude terminar mis quehaceres ¿Cómo te sientes?_ preguntó tomando el lugar que antes ocupó Sakura.

_Bien, algo cansado._

_Y adolorido por lo que acabo de ver._ Remarcó señalando con un gesto los vendajes en su torso, además de las curitas y lesiones menores en rostro y espalda, _Se nota que eres una Uchiha, cualquier otro no seria capaz ni de moverse._

_Igual no es nada._

_Sasuke, _le habló Ino sentada en una silla a la cabecera de la cama de Chouji._De no haber estado tu ahí podría haber muerto, por eso nunca estaré lo suficiente agradecida._

Sasuke notó la forma dulce con la que la rubia miraba al gordo para luego transformarse en una fiera al arrebatarle el paquete de snacks que Chouji saco quien sabe de donde, exclamando que debía procurar comes mas saludablemente.

_Por extraño que parezca se llevan bien, _comentó Kakashi._Y gracias por no incluir en el informe previo que ella abandonó su posición, cuando él ya tenía tu ayuda. Podría haber significado grandes problemas para Ino._

_Demasiados agradecimientos por un día, _dijo incómodo._Sólo cumplía ordenes._

_Bien, bien…Me dijeron que de continuar con éste rápido nivel de recuperación podrás moverte con cierta libertad en unos días._

_Si ¿Acaso la misión con Naruto ya se solicitó formalmente?_

_No pero según sé que no tardará mucho mas allá de esta semana, por lo que si no te recu…_

_Me recuperaré_ habló indiferente, como si la posibilidad de que no lo consiguiera fuese ridícula e imposible.

_Bien…Creo que debería irme así descansas, _se levantaba del banco pero cuando estaba volviéndose, para marcharse, se detuvo y empezó a preguntar: _Sasuke ¿Hay algo que tu no serias…?_ Se interrumpió cuando oyó otra reprimenda de Ino a Chouji. El peligris sonrió, indicándolo con su ojo visible y dijo: _Olvídalo, mejor lo dejo para otro momento. Sólo concéntrate en recuperar fuerzas._

El Uchiha asintió, volviendo su atención al exterior, con su cielo limpio y viento fresco.

_Naruto no vendrá, _dijo entre suspiros para rechazar la posibilidad de lleno, eliminando cualquier esperanza con ello.

Cerró los ojos para dormir. Si quería ir a esa misión, mas le valía recuperarse, de lo contrario seria reemplazado.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

_Ahhh, maldita sea, no puedo terminar y quiero ir, _oyó que renegaba Sakura frente a una biblioteca llena de documentos.

_ ¿Dónde quieres ir, Sakura-chan? ¿Con Sasuke? Él está en medio de una misión._

La pelirrosa pensó muy bien lo que iba a decir. Miró el reloj que marcaba las ocho de la noche.

_Si…es que mi mamá me pidió que fuera temprano y no termino aquí todavía. Le pedí a Ino que me ayudase pero ella está cuidando a Cho…su madre._

_No sabia que estuviera enferma._ Comentó el rubio al tanto de que las palabras de Sakura eran mentira._En fin, no importa. Ya se recuperará, buena suerte con tu trabajo._

En vez de molestarse, la otra se limitó a sonreír y decirle un cantarín "gracias".

¿Qué le pasaba?

Fue hasta el despacho de Neji y lo encontró leyendo los informes. Cansado, se sentó en la silla, deslizándose hasta apoyar la nuca en el respaldar. Estaba agotado y era agradable.

_Naruto._

_ ¿Si?_contestó al pelilargo.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_preguntó el otro chico con un tono ligeramente afectado.

_ ¿De qué estas hablando´dattebayo? Ya terminé mi jornada y vine a descansar unos minutos…pero si quieres que me vaya…_

_No…no es eso, _se apresuró a interrumpir para que el rubio no cumpliera lo que decía inmediatamente después de terminar._ ¿Es que no leíste los informes de la fecha?_

_Si ¿Por qué?_

_Ah, _dijo Neji algo más tranquilo, seguramente no le importaba.

_Pero sólo los del mediodía hasta la seis, a ti te dejo los que vienen a las nueve._ Neji permaneció en silencio lo que le llamó la atención al Uzumaki._ ¿Pasó algo que deba investigar o saber?_

_No, solo preguntaba._

_Oh, bien entonces._ dijo el rubio, dando por terminado el tema.

_ ¿Quieres salir hoy?_Invitó Hyuuga._Vamos donde desees. No vas a lo de la Quinta ¿Verdad?_

_No voy a ir, mañana tengo vigilancia a las cuatro de la mañana por lo que prefiero quedarme aquí._

_Mmm… ¿Qué hay con lo de la cena?_

_Ah...Pues…_cuando estaba por contestar sonó el intercomunicador del rubio._Aguarda un momento, Neji, _Pidió activando el aparato._Anbu…_

__ ¡Naruto!_cantó la voz de Kakashi del otro lado._

_Hokage, _dijo Naruto con irritación._ ¿Qué se le ofrece?_ Suplicó que no se tratase de una de sus ocasionales tonterías.

__Necesito que vengas, la fecha de tu misión con Sasuke ha sido designada.__

_Voy, _dijo levantándose, cortando la señal y yendo hacia la puerta._Lo siento Neji, ya vuelvo._Prometió cerrando la puerta tras sí.

"Si sólo eso fuera cierto" se lamentó Hyuuga, negándose a perder la esperanza de que él si regresara a su lado.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

_La misión es para el final de este mes, parten el martes a las diez de la noche. El viaje será largo así que ya sabes todo lo que necesitas._

_Bien, _acordó Uzumaki, _ ¿Eso es todo?_

_ ¿Por qué el apuro?_ preguntó el Hokage.

_Me voy a cenar con Neji._

_ ¿Hyuuga?_

_ ¿Conoce a otro?_espetó Naruto.

_ ¿Leíste los informes de esta madurada?_ Indagó Hatake.

_Neji acaba de preguntarme lo mismo_ expresó extrañado._ ¿Va a necesitar algo mas?_

_Si, ve a informarle a Uchiha Sasuke._

Naruto blanqueó los ojos, irritado. Iba hasta la ventana para salir por ahí.

_ ¿Donde vas?_interrogó el Hokage._Vas en la dirección opuesta._

_ ¿Qué? Si la villa…_

_Sasuke no está en la villa._

_Ni siquiera sabia que había vuelto ya de su misión. ¿Está haciendo el informe en…?_

_Ah…así que no leíste todos los informes._

_ ¿Por qué lo dice?_

_Naruto, Sasuke volvió de la asignación esta madrugada, está en el hospital, recibió heridas…_

Kakashi suspiró, dejándose caer en su sillón.

En verdad no lo sabía y por eso no había ido. Tan pronto dijo Sasuke y después "hospital" el rubio se desapareció…

¿Qué era eso que lo llenaba? Ah, si…Esperanza.

Esperanza de que su pesadilla haya sido eso y nada más.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Naruto llegó al hospital en tiempo record. En admisión se encontró con la pelirrosa que peleaba a grito vivo para que la dejasen pasar pero unas enojadas enfermeras le repetían que ya no eran horas de visita.

El rubio se acercó al mostrador, tras identificarse, dio el nombre de Sasuke. Las señoras le sonrieron, indicándole el número de la habitación, permitiéndole el paso. A su espalda, mientras se alejaba, sentía la mirada de hielo que la otra le lanzaba.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Un par de voces despertaron al Uchiha, no porque estuvieran hablando fuerte sino porque reconoció a una de ellas.

La de Naruto.

_ ¿Cual fue el diagnostico?_ preguntó el rubio.

_Dos costillas izquierdas rotas, una herida profunda que afortunadamente no llegó al pulmón y en el procedimiento tuvo un ligero sangrado interno._

_Aquí dice que la que casi tocó el pulmón es la de cuidado._

_Si, pero con la intervención se reparó totalmente, ahora falta que se complete el proceso de cicatrización._

_ ¿Tendrá efectos secundarios?_

_No afectará en ningún modo su vida como shinobi._

_Gracias por tomarse las molestias de atenderme a estas horas._

_No hay problema, señor Uzumaki. Que tenga buenas noches._

_Usted también._

Sasuke mantuvo los ojos cerrados, muy quieto, simulando dormir. Oyó los pasos de Naruto acercarse a su cama y luego sentarse en la silla. Los minutos pasaron hasta que lo escuchó decir con voz fría y furiosa:

_Eres un Teme Sasuke…mira que andar haciéndote el héroe, _ por los sonidos que llegaron hasta él, dedujo que se recostaba el la silla._Se supone que eres el villano._

El Uchiha sintió como el cansancio y el sueño se fueron apoderando de su cuerpo cuando oyó un ruido eléctrico muy bajo resonar insistentemente cerca suyo. Escuchó que Naruto lo activaba y la voz de Neji dijo:

__ ¿Vienes Naruto?__

Otra vez se iría y lo dejaría solo, añorando su presencia y todo lo demás. Bien, se alegraba no estar viéndolo para no tener que aguantar el estarse quieto mientras se iba. Cerró más fuerte los ojos para dormirse. La gente iba a verlo sólo para molestar.

Pero al instante abrió los ojos, para bajar los parpados libres de enojo o frustración al oír la respuesta de su Dobe. Esas palabras produjeron un dolor distinto del que siempre se asentaba en su pecho, llenándolo de una liviandad desconocida hasta el momento. Sus ojos y su mente se rindieron al sueño sabiendo que por una vez no se quedaría solo, arrepintiéndose del pasado. Aunque fuera una vez, las palabras de la respuesta que Naruto le dio a Hyuuga lo llenaron de esa esquiva paz.

Naruto apretó el interruptor y dijo:

_No, Neji. Esta noche no._

_**Continuará…**_

+.+ …… Creo que mi espalda esta muerta…. Al igual que el MODEM de Internet (después que lo entierre bailaré sobre su tumba por lo que me hizo…¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Cómo se atreve a romperse????!!!!) esa es la razón por la que tarde tanto en actualizar T^T

Arrrrggggg!!!! Me quedó re largo!!!!!!!!

Ooookkk…como siempre muchas gracias por los que dejan reviews…la verdad es que me estoy poniendo codiciosa…mmm

Como le dije a una de mis lectoras, en verdad las reviews, comentarios, mas allá de lo que digan **en verdad me inspiran a continuar escribiendo -.- **por eso cuando los dejan inclusive el saber que se toman el tiempo hacen que mi mente vuele y mi mano sobre mi hoja también, por lo que MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Y también para los que me leen y no comentan ¬_¬ ….

Los acusaré con el Jashin-sama de mi shisho (UsuRaKantochi en buSca de TeMe ) para que los castigue!

^_^

Siempre leo sus perfiles para saber qué tipos de gustos tienen, me emociona cada uno de mis lectores…

Para Hime-Sora: No, Sasuke **NO** va a morir, demasiado dramatismo hay de por si en la vida real para terminar una historia de esa forma.

Leí el fic "La muerte de los colores"…T^T muy triste pero lindo…

En fin, tal y como les dije antes, depende de sus comentarios qué tan rápido actualice º`_´º …..Jajajajajaja, shisho tiene razón, soy mala!!

Arigatou por leer hasta aquí ^_^

Nos estaremos leyendo.

Sin más, me despido.

Ja ne!


	13. Lo Insaciable entre El Engaño y Las

Naruto & Company son propiedad de Mr Kishimoto

WARNING-WARNING: C3PO dice: "LEMON-LEMON"

_**Ecuación 6:**_

**Kakashi + (Iruka + Afrodisíacos)**

"

**HOT**

Capitulo 13:"Lo Insaciable entre El Engaño y Las Mentiras"

Neji miró la espalda de la mujer que se levantaba de su cama pero en realidad no pensaba en ella. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez la respuesta que Naruto le dio una hora atrás.

"_No, Neji. Esta noche no."_

Fue su error no haberle dicho lo del Uchiha cuando se enteró. Ahora debía estar con él, vigilando su sueño en esa habitación del hospital. Maldición, seguramente estaba enojado por ocultarle aquello pero lo peor de todo era saber que Sasuke le importaba lo suficiente como para estar allí. Naruto nunca antes le había rechazado una invitación, ni siquiera cuando tenía que ir a visitar a Tsunade. Esta fue la primera vez.

¿Cómo podría hacer para que también fuese la última?

No quería presionarlo, si lo hacia temía que él terminara por dejarlo.

_Así que…Nunca me lo dijiste, _le habló el pelilargo a la mujer._ ¿Cómo fue?_

_ ¿Qué cosa?_ Le preguntó poniéndose la ropa.

_Acostarte con Naruto… ¿Cómo es él en la cama?_

Ten-Ten hizo una mueca de dolor.

_No recuerdo, fue hace mucho._

_ ¿Que no lo recuerdas?_ Se burló Neji._Tu única traición y me dices que no fue lo suficiente buena como para rememorarlo con tu novio_

_ ¡Fuiste tu el que me traicionó primero! Al no darme por completo tus sentimientos, siempre poniendo a Naruto por encima de cualquiera, ¡Inclusive de mi! No sabes…_

_Entonces… ¿Aprovechaste que lo nuestro fue un secreto en ese momento y decidiste probar lo que yo supuestamente deseaba?_ Dijo Hyuuga con voz helada.

_¡¿Fue?! ¡Aún lo somos! No quieres que nadie sepa que somos amantes ¿Cómo crees que me siento ahora?_

_Ya puedes irte._

La chica lo miró con tristeza.

_Siempre es lo mismo ¿No te diste cuenta? Si él no viene a ti te da igual quién este a tu lado. Sé todo, también de ése que viene algunas veces._

Neji la vio irse, queriendo detenerla pero sin moverse de su cama. Ella había sido lo mas puro en su vida hasta que confundió su antigua admiración hacia Uzumaki por algo mas. Cuando escuchó el rumor que Ten-Ten no negó se sintió morir. Después de eso, se obsesionó con Naruto hasta el punto de desarrollar sentimientos por él.

"Desde un principio, fuiste tu la que lo arruinó todo, Ten-Ten"

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

El gigantesco bosque en el que se realizaron las pruebas chuunin le trajo muchos recuerdos a Sasuke, sobre todo por ser ahí su primer encuentro con Orochimaru. Las imágenes eran como fantasmas que se desvanecían a medida que pasaba por los diferentes sitios. Esas épocas eran tan lejanas a la actualidad que de no haberlas vivido habría pensado que no eran más que cuentos.

La herida en su costado derecho respondía bastante bien a los movimientos, por lo menos superficialmente había conseguido cerrarla con el uso del chakra. En un par de días eliminaría la fatiga que le llegaba fácil.

Después de la visita nocturna que le hizo, el Dobe no apareció más por la habitación. Llevaba tres días sin verlo. Esa mañana no se presentó a la segunda evaluación física que le hicieron para chequear su evolución y determinar si estaba en condiciones para la asignación por la que debían partir en dos días más. Kakashi le informó que había salido para un encargo al que lo envió pero que antes de marcharse le había advertido al Hokage que por una vez fuera imparcial ya que se trataba de una misión. Afortunadamente no hubo necesidad de que Kakashi-sensei hiciera ninguna intervención en la evaluación ya que por sus propios medios se recuperaba rápidamente.

Pronto llegó hasta él el sonido del agua correr. La vez anterior que estuvo allí evito que por culpa de la curiosidad de Naruto, que quería abrir el pergamino que les habían dado, los eliminara de los exámenes. Sí que todo aquello pertenecía a otra época.

Caminó por sobre las rocas blancas que bordeaban la ribera del río hasta que dobló por una roca que cubría su visión para encontrarse con Sai que estaba sentado mirando el agua con un reloj en mano. Se acercó por la espalda y el otro le dijo:

_Buenas tardes, Sasuke._

_El Hokage te manda llamar._ Informó, ignorando el saludo, por alguna razón ese tipo no le caía bien, con esa sonrisa que parecía ocultar otras intenciones. Una de éstas apareció en su rostro mientras se ponía de pie, Sasuke notó que la sus ropas estaban húmedas. Sai le tendió el reloj:

_Vas a tener que decirle que empiece otra vez._ Sin explicar nada mas, se fue.

El pelinegro miró el reloj, que marcaba sin descanso los segundos que pasaban. Había alguien bajo el agua, por lo que podía distinguir.

¿Quién era?

Desde las profundidades el brillo de un cristal lo hizo darse cuenta de quien era. Alarmado, se arrojó para zambullirse. Una vez dentro, vio que mientras nadaba hacia él, Naruto estaba rodeado por una leve capa de chakra rojo, sus dedos estaban formando un sello y sobre su estomago se veía una marca con forma de espiral con marcas a la vuelta. No respiraba y le valía poco que se enojara por interrumpirle la meditación, de seguir se pondría mas peligroso para su salud. Lo asió del brazo y nado rápidamente hasta la superficie. Al salir se volvió hacia él, tomándolo en brazos, aterrorizado al notar que aún no respiraba. Miró sus manos que seguían unidas.

_Maldición Dobe ¿Buscas matarte?_ Sostuvo su cuerpo con un brazo y con el otro concentró un leve Chidori en su mano derecha, conduciéndolo directamente a la marca del sello del Kyuubi.

En ese momento, el cuerpo del rubio se sacudió, dando manotazos, buscando desesperadamente oxigeno. Quizás sin percatarse de a quien abrazaba, se aferró al cuerpo del pelinegro mientras respiraba agitadamente.

_Maldito, maldición…condenado monstruo…_ susurraba enfurecido.

Sasuke lo sostuvo, mientras Naruto apoyaba la frente en su hombro, aun agitado.

_Teme… ¿Qué haces aquí?_Preguntó roncamente, había dañado su garganta en medio del estado en el que el Kyuubi lo mantuvo. _ ¿No deberías estar recuperándote?_

_Tenia que buscar a Sai. ¿Por qué no entró a sacarte antes?_ El pelinegro esperó que lo apartase pero no lo hacia, todo lo contrario, rodeó su cuello y se pego mas todavía.

_Con su Jutsu de vigilancia debió saber que venias y decidió esperar._ El rubio se soltó y distraídamente dijo: _Ven conmigo._ Se sumergió y al volver a emerger apareció en la orilla donde las rocas creaban una pared natural, arriba de éstas, Sasuke vio las ropas del Dobe que no notó antes. Éste sacó algo de debajo del agua y dejarlo junto a las otras. Uchiha nadó hasta él quedando a un paso de distancia. En ese lugar era posible apoyar los pies en la base del río y la corriente era menos turbulenta, el agua les llegaba hasta el estomago.

Naruto estiró el brazo hasta él, atrayéndolo lentamente. El pelinegro se percató de que lo que sacó del agua era su ropa interior, ya que podía ver, por la claridad del agua, que estaba desnudo.

_ ¿Cómo está tu herida?_

_Bien, _respondió el pelinegro. Cuando se percató de que quería quitarle la remera, levanto los brazos para facilitárselo. _Naruto, ¿Qué era lo que hacías en semejante estado de meditación? Es peligroso._ Los dedos del rubio se deslizaron suavemente por la superficie mojada, inspeccionando detenidamente la zona donde antes estuvo la herida, aún siendo capaz de sentir lo que faltaba por sanar.

El pelinegro pensó que no le respondería cuando finalmente lo hizo:

_Lidiar con el Kyuubi es algo que debo hacer aunque no quiera… quizás no se suponía que viviría tanto tiempo._

_Naruto…_empezó angustiado el Uchiha._ ¿Pasa algo con el sello?_

Acaso porque aún seguía en un estado de conmoción, la luz en los ojos celestes era suave, sin frialdad y una sonrisa triste iluminó su rostro.

_Hay veces en las que ni siquiera me siento…_ La mirada de Naruto se hizo tormentosa y su voz dijo con urgencia, mientras llevaba su mano al miembro del pelinegro:_ Por favor, Sasuke…_ Sus brazos rodearon su cuello, pegándose en el momento en el que el Uchiha reaccionó a la leve caricia del rubio._Por favor, hazme sentir…humano._Las piernas de Uzumaki rodearon las caderas y Sasuke lo puso contra la pared._No me excites, no me prepares para ti, solo métete…házmelo, quiero sentir dolor…quiero…_

La boca del pelinegro no le dejó seguir expresando la agonía que Naruto estaba sintiendo. Con sus labios tomó la lengua del rubio tironeándola hasta que lo oyó jadear del dolor, lo hizo varias veces para luego penetrarlo de una vez, tragándose el grito que el rubio lanzó. Sintió el pene del Uzumaki duro entre sus cuerpos. Las uñas de Naruto se clavaron en su espalda, aforrándolo, moviendo sus caderas, pidiéndole con urgencia que se hundiera profundamente. Se metía rápidamente para salir de igual forma, sintiendo que su sangre hervía al entrar en el Dobe cuando éste le dijo que lo hiciera, no se lo pidió a nadie mas, solo a él. Asió las nalgas del rubio penetrándolo mientras, entre besos ininterrumpidos con los que buscaban devorarse entre si y oía los jadeos de Naruto cada vez que se apartaba un tanto.

_...más…fuerte…_ exigía el Uzumaki entre gemidos, ajustando el agarre de sus piernas, curvando su cuerpo, rasguñando su espalda. Se soltó de su boca, jadeando con la voz rota, refugiándose en el hueco de su cuello para lamer su oído.

La pasión y los sentimientos de Sasuke llegaron a un punto máximo cuando sintió los dientes del Dobe sobre la marca que le hizo Orochimaru.

_...Naruto…_gimió, apretándolo mas contra la pared, perdiéndo los limites, tomándolo bruscamente, arrancando gritos de placer del rubio. Se sintió en medio del orgasmo pero se mordió la comisura de la boca para retrasarlo. "Todavía no" pensó con fiereza, en enterrando sus pies en el suelo para afirmarse mientras se hundía con ahogo. Las manos de Naruto fueron hasta su rostro para verlo con los ojos nublados de placer, lambiendo el hilo de sangre de la boca del Uchha y luego meter su lengua en el interior del pelinegro. Rodó por su lengua y la acaricio, sintiendo ambos el gusto de la sangre. Sus respiraciones agitadas se juntaban, su miembro rozaba el punto que hacia jadear de placer al rubio, entraba y salía tantas veces que perdía la cuenta, haciendo que con cada embestida Naruto se tensara mas, exhalando su nombre, derramándose en el estomago de ambos al llegar a la cumbre. Sasuke lamió la vena del cuello de su amante que palpitaba rápidamente. Amo el cuerpo de su Dobe una vez mas, alcanzando la delicia absoluta de terminar dentro de él al mismo tiempo que escuchaba de la boca de Naruto susurrar su nombre.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Sakura tuvo que soportar lo que le pareció una hora las miradas severas de los ancianos del consejo antes de empezaran a poner en palabras todo aquello que le indicaban con sus semblantes.

_Naruto Uzumaki es un peligro en potencia para Konoha y lo es aún mas si mantiene un lazo afectivo profundo con una persona moribunda._ Dijo la mujer.

_Pero eso no es seguro…_empezó la pelirrosa antes de ser interrumpida por el anciano.

_ ¡Eso es justamente lo que ordenamos investigar! ¡Y sólo te has dedicado a perder el tiempo correteando detrás del Uchiha! ¡¿Qué clase de ninja hace eso?! Uzumaki es una bomba de tiempo, nadie puede esperar que ese muchacho resista al Kyuubi dentro de él por mucho mas. No podemos esperar a que un día despertemos y veamos a todo Konoha reducida a nada. Si Tsunade muere el dolor lo consumirá al punto que liberará al Bijuu matándonos a todos y eso es algo que no podemos permitir, por eso justamente ¡No permitiremos tu vergonzoso comportamiento!_

_ ¡Tratan a Naruto como si fuera un monstruo! ¡¿Se olvidan que él y la Quinta han salvado a Konoha!_

La anciana se levantó del asiento y empequeñeciendo los ojos, susurró venenosamente:

_Es por eso que estamos haciendo esto, protegeremos Konoha al que ellos aman y por el que tanto dieron, haremos lo que sea…inclusive si hay que resguardarla de sus propios defensores._

Sakura salió gesticulando y suspirando sonoramente. Era muy cansador lidiar con ellos.

Al fallar en sus innumerables intentos por entrar a la nueva casa que Naruto adquirió desde hace años para el cuidado de Tsunade-sama, pensó que los viejos harían algo mas drástico, como mandar a arrestar al rubio y sacar a la Quinta de esa casa, pero se sorprendió cuando después de esperar a que hicieran eso, sus suposiciones no se hicieron realidad. Desconocía qué era exactamente lo que los detenía de hacer eso pero lo que fuera, se alegraba de que todavía consiguiera impedir que actuaran. Esa misma imprudencia de querer meterse del otro lado de la barrera que Naruto puso entre ellos y él con Tsunade-sama era la que quizás ocasionaría que se dieran los resultados que tanto temían y que de forma tonta e imprudente querían evitar.

Igualmente no valía la pena pensar en ello ahora.

Su mente ahora se llenó de lo único que creía que si valía la pena pensar:

Sasuke.

Después de esa mañana en la que Kakashi-sama fue a recordarle sus responsabilidades, le fue muy difícil o mejor dicho imposible, volver a ver al pelinegro. Intentó las mil y una maneras para sonsacarle a las enfermeras la nueva habitación a la que lo habían cambiado, pero unas negaban tener conocimiento ello, a otras no les interesaba lo que les prometía a cambio y las que eran mayores directamente empezaban a lanzarle un sermón enumerando las razones por las que debía dejar de acosar al hombre si ya era mas que evidente que nunca la iba a querer.

"Que nunca la iba a querer"

Como si fuera que no lo sabia ya, no necesitaba que un montón de viejas les estuvieran repitiendo eso hasta el cansancio. Aún así, que no tuviera esperanzas no significaba bajo ningún motivo que lo fuese a dejar en paz. Todavía no se rendía. Naruto terminaría por alejarlo, de eso estaba segura y cuando eso sucediera, ella estaría allí para consolar a Sasuke.

Caminaba por el pasillo cuando la cruzó un mensajero y pocos minutos después un Anbu. La primer nota era de Ten-Ten, en la que le decía que quería hablar con ella y que si aceptaba a una tarde de chicas, la segunda era de Neji que le informaba que solicitaba su presencia a la brevedad en su despacho. A la última no era una opción ignorarla, por lo que se dirigió hacia allí.

Una vez que fue autorizada a ingresar y tras saludar se ubicó en la silla frente al escritorio tras el cual se hallaba el pelilargo. Sin segundas intenciones puso ambas notas sobre la mesa. Se ruborizó al notar que los ojos claros de Hyuuga identificó la letra de la misiva que le mandó Ten-Ten, pero no podía explicarle que no lo hizo adrede porque no le creería. Si bien la chica era su amiga no quería estar en malos términos con Neji como seria si este llegaba a pensar que con ese gesto le estaba reclamando por el trato que le daba a Ten-Ten, ya que estaba al tanto de la relación que ellos dos mantenían y que en numerosas ocasiones tuvo que prestar su hombro para consolar los llantos de la chica cada vez que Hyuuga hacia de las suyas.

Se obligó a permanecer sentada, a no volver a tomar las notas en su mano con prisa y a escuchar lo que tenia que decirle.

Los ojos claros la miraron fijamente para luego abrir un cajón del escritorio y sacar un rollo de pergamino.

_Me facilitaron la información de que vuelves de una reunión con los ancianos del consejo ¿Es correcto eso?_

Sakura suspiró, esa charla tampoco prometía ser fácil.

_Es correcto._

_ ¿Sabes qué es esto?_

La pelirrosa miró el rollo y negó con la cabeza para después decir:

_No._

Neji la observó detenidamente, intentando determinar si le mentía o no. Al no poder ver engaño en sus palabras o ademanes empezó a explicar.

_El otro día un intruso fue atrapado en los limites exteriores de la villa, en su poder estaba este pergamino._

_ ¿Un espía?_Indagó la chica sorprendida.

_Si y no. Depende del punto que lo veas._ Explicó el pelilargo tomando entre manos el rollo.

_No entiendo._

_Naruto me contó que eres una especie de "metiche" de los ancianos, y que estabas al tanto de que es él quien costea todos los gastos que Tsunade-sama y sus tratamientos conllevan._

_Si lo sé._reconoció. Al parecer esos dos no se ocultaban nada el uno del otro. "Metiche" de respetada alumna de la única mujer sennin y Hokage de Konoha, ahora se veía reducida a una "metiche" que fisgoneaba en la vida de los demás. No le extrañaría si a esas alturas todos la consideraban justamente eso, una chismosa sin vida propia.

_El "espía" del que te hablo se metió en la propiedad de Naruto._

_¡¿Qué?!_se sorprendió. Entonces estaba equivocada. Los ancianos sí estaban actuando a sus espaldas. _No sabía nada…_

_Lo sé ahora._ Dijo el pelilargo relajándose en la silla. _Tardé pero conseguí la información directamente del sujeto. Obviamente no tiene idea de que fueron los del consejo quienes le encargaron el trabajo, pero es fácil deducirlo por este pergamino._

_ ¿Y qué contiene?_ preguntó la pelirrosa, mirando con nuevo interés el rollo.

_Uzumaki realiza sus propias investigaciones sobre tratamientos para la Quinta y éste pergamino es justamente el informe de uno de esos._

_ ¿Y qué puede tener de utilidad algo como eso para los ancianos? Ellos quieren saber acerca del estado de Tsunade-sama no acerca de los procedimientos con los que la están manteniendo con vida._ La sonrisa de Neji se extendió lentamente, para luego cambiar de tema radicalmente.

_Dile a Ten-Ten que quiero invitarla a cenar esta noche, que la compensaré como a ella le gusta y que prometo que no habrá discusiones._ A modo de despedida, Hyuuga se levantaba del asiento y se encaminaba a la salida.

_Espera, Neji. ¿A qué fue todo eso? ¿Para que me cuentas todo si sabes que debo informar de lo que sea a los ancianos?_

_Que yo sepa, Haruno, no te he dicho nada nuevo que ellos no sepan ya. Debo irme, que tengas un buen día._

Sakura se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación, con la molesta sensación de que había hablado de mas.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

_ ¿Para qué necesitas hacer esa concentración de chakra?_

Una vez más, la respuesta no llegó.

Caminaban de regreso por el bosque, al principio en silencio hasta que empezó a cuestionar lo que aconteció antes.

_Eso no es importante ahora, Teme._ Naruto se desperezó. Se sentía de maravilla. Bostezaba cuando vio que solo faltaba un poco más para llegar al alambrado que marcaba los límites.

_Es importante para mi._

El rubio giró apenas para verlo con irritación cuando un calor le recorrió la columna. Lo sorprendió, y eso se tradujo en su mirada, que no paso desapercibida para el pelinegro.

_Dobe ¿Pasa algo?_

_Nada._gruñó éste. Tenia ganas que alguien viniera a golpearlo. La sangre en sus venas se hizo espesa y su frente se perló. Conocía los síntomas. Ya lo habían hecho ¿Es que no tuvo suficiente? No importaba qué tanto renegase de ello, su cuerpo no tenia suficiente y no se calmaría hasta que él no apagase el fuego. El solo mirar al Uchiha era todo lo que necesitaba para encenderse mas. Lo llenaba la prisa de tenerlo dentro de él otra vez y era casi insoportable.

Sasuke iba a insistir sobre lo del chakra cuando sintió que una presencia se acercaba, iba a investigar cuando su brazo se vio sujeto. Al volverse Naruto le rodeaba la nuca, yendo directamente a su boca. Quizás por la sorpresa, tardó en reaccionar y sintió la lengua de Naruto empujar para entrar pero al no conseguirlo, se apartó apenas y le sonrió perezosamente.

_Estas siendo lento, Teme._

Sasuke lo abrazó, deslizando lentamente sus manos por debajo de la remera, acariciando la espalda del rubio.

_Ven a mi casa…y no me podrás seguir el ritmo._ Le aproximó su cadera a la de él, sacándole al Usurakantochi un jadeo ahogado. El pelinegro fue hasta su cuello, lamiéndolo lentamente, haciéndolo temblar. Una vez en su oído, le dijo: _Abre la boca, Dobe._ De reojo vio a Neji, "Bien, no pierdas de vista esto, idiota" pensó el Uchiha mientras metía su lengua en el interior del rubio que lo esperaba ansioso. Por una vez no cerró los ojos y sólo observaba al pelilargo que lo miraba con odio mientras le comía la boca a Naruto.

Los brazos de Uzumaki se tensaron, acercándose mas, haciendo que el deseo de Sasuke se encendiera, cerrando los ojos ahora que era el rubio quien le devolvía el beso.

_Naruto, _se oyó la voz de Hyuuga.

El Dobe se separó apenas para volverse y ver a Neji para después apartarse un tanto.

_Habla._Dijo cortante el rubio.

_Hace días que no me diriges la palabra ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para decirme?_

_Esa pregunta debería hacerla yo, si no es nada útil no me…_

_Es sobre el intruso de la vez anterior. Traía un documento que te pertenece._

Sasuke no entendió el significado detrás de las palabras del pelilargo pero consiguieron que la hostilidad del rubio disminuyera un tanto. Como si de repente se diera cuenta de su presencia, se volvió hacia el Uchiha y le dijo:

_Necesito que me dejes a solas con Neji._

_No._

_Teme…_

_No, Dobe. No lo voy a hacer, dí lo que quieras…_ El índice del rubio sobre su boca lo hizo silenciar.

_ ¿Y si prometo que esta noche iré a tu casa?_

"Promesa" se repitió como un eco en su mente, revestido por la sorpresa ante una palabra que nunca esperó oír de Naruto dirigida a él.

_No te creo, _se negó a pensar que la cumpliría, no soportaría esperar por él y que la mañana llegase y él no.

_Toda la noche, sólo por hoy, me quedaré toda la noche._ El rubio asió de sus cabellos para hacerlo bajar un tanto. _Lo prometo, no iré a ningún lado._

Los labios del Uchiha fueron hasta su boca.

_ ¿Y si él llama?_ preguntó refiriéndose a Hyuuga.

_Lo ignoraré, _ susurró Naruto dándole pequeños besos en la boca.

_ ¿Y si ella llama?_ El pecho de Sasuke se hinchaba con cada palabra de la promesa del Dobe.

_No iré…lo prometo, Sasuke. Por una noche, me quedaré contigo. Por favor, créeme._

El pelinegro lo abrazó, respirando el aroma de la piel del rubio.

"Por favor, cúmplelo. Por favor no me mientas"

Pero esas palabras no salieron. Sólo pudo asentir y desaparecer en el aire.

Naruto se volvió hacia Neji y cuestionó:

_ ¿De qué era el pergamino?_

_ ¿De verdad vas a ir con él?_

Por una vez, Naruto no tuvo problemas para mirar el sufrimiento en la cara del pelilargo.

_El día de hoy no estoy de humor para esto Neji, sólo limítate a informar._

_Le prometiste que irías porque estas enojado conmigo ¿Verdad? Al igual que la otra noche cuando rechazaste mi invitación…_

Uzumaki lo miró fríamente, haciendo callar al otro.

_Si, fue por eso._ Dijo secamente.

_Perdóname, por favor…te juro que nunca mas volveré a ocultarte algo…_

_Neji, dime lo de Tsunade, por favor._Solicitó con un tono mas suave.

_El documento era parte de una serie de informes que solicitaste sobre el estado general de Tsunade después de superar las primeras etapas en el tratamiento actual de la Quinta luego de que reaccionara en tres ocasiones al estimulo._

El rubio asintió, ausente.

_ ¿Le dijiste a Sakura que era un nuevo tratamiento?_

_Como planeamos._ respondió Hyuuga.

_Entonces confirmaste que buscan enterarse de la evolución de Tsunade._ Con gusto observo al otro que asentía con la cabeza. _Perfecto. ¿Cuándo enjuician al sujeto?_

_En media hora._

_Vamos._

Neji miró la espalda del rubio mientras corría a toda velocidad.

"Después…después me encargaré de romper esa promesa."

***

Naruto observó fijamente el rostro de los ancianos mientras se dictaba la sentencia al espía que invadió en su propiedad. A pesar de que le constaba, según lo que le informó Neji, de que al hombre lo contrató un tercero para que se robara cualquier documento que encontrase, estaba seguro de que los viejos fueron los que hicieron contratar al tipo. Ninguno mostraba reacción pero lo sabia, no tenia duda alguna, ese documento que encontraron entre sus ropas y que gracias a Neji nadie mas vio era la suficiente prueba que necesitaba.

Tenia que pensar en algo y rápido. Por lo pronto reforzaría las barreras en el lugar. Al ser viejos eran precavidos y al saberlo alerta no intentarían nada por lo pronto, pero no podía quedarse tranquilo, si lo agarraban desprevenido no quería imaginar las consecuencias.

Antes de venir al juicio se dirigió a casa, para cuando llego se aseguró de que las dos se encontraban bien. Ni siquiera el fino oído de Pon-Pon se había percatado del intruso esa noche y como nadie le comentó de ningún incidente en los días posteriores el maldito intruso debió ser muy bueno en lo que hacia y para ser sincero lo prefería. No quería que Shizune se preocupara por nada, para eso estaba él. Y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para impedir que alguien le hiciera algo a ellas.

_Naruto, _lo llamó Neji cuando salieron del salón. Al volverse el otro prosiguió._Es necesario reforzar la seguridad._

_Si, justamente pensaba en eso. Lo siento, cuando me vaya a la misión…_

_Ni lo digas, _cortó el pelilargo._Si lo dices es como si me molestara hacerlo cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario._ El pelilargo lo asió del brazo para llevarlo a un pasillo vacío. Se acercó para susurrar_ Haría lo que fuera por ti. Lo sabes ¿no?_

_Pero tiene que ser por mi, no contra mi, Neji. No quiero que me ocultes nada, aún cuando se trate de Uchiha ¿Entendido?_

_Lo prometo, _expresó con alivio al perderse todo rastro de enojo del rubio.

_Esta bien, te creo._dijo entre suspiros._Tengo hambre, vamos a comer._

_Naruto…_

_ ¿Que pasa?_Al ver que el otro dudaba en si decirle o no, le dio gracia y lo hizo sonreír._ ¿Ahora te vas a poner cohibido con tus palabras? Te esta pasando muy seguido eso, espero que no continúe, no es propio de ti._

_No quiero que vayas con Sasuke, no te quedes en su casa._

_ ¿En verdad me estas pidiendo eso?_ Cuestionó serio Uzumaki.

_Si._ Hyuuga, después de cerciorarse de que nadie pasaba se acercó para abrazarlo._Por favor…, no vayas con él._

A la mente del rubio acudió el recuerdo de la otra ocasión en la que le dijeron esas mismas palabras, sólo que fueron pronunciadas por Sasuke. Miró a Neji. Éste sabía que nunca le negaba nada, con la excepcion en las oportunidades en las que estaba enojado con él y ahora ya no lo estaba. El agarre del pelilargo se hizo más justo y el susurro más insistente, más apremiante al agregar:

_Por favor, Naruto solo por esta vez…no me niegues esto._

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Era extraño verla en ese ambiente tan limpio y pulcro, con una profesión que nunca imaginó que tomaría, acostumbrado siempre a asociarla con la imagen de flores ya que ayudaba a atender en una tienda así.

Ino sonrió al ver la marca de mordida en el hombro derecho de Sasuke.

_Ahora entiendo porqué no querías que Sakura hiciera tu chequeo general de la tarde._

_Una de tantas razones._ Expresó con cierto buen humor.

_Si no me equivoco…esto no estaba esta mañana ¿O si?_ Sonrió divertida._Sé que te enviaron a buscar a Sai… ¿Es que te mordió un perro?_ Era claro que sabia que no fue un animal, el arco de los dientes era de una persona.

_No…mas bien un kitsune._

La rubia se ruborizó al ver la expresión que puso el Uchiha al rememorar a la persona que le hizo eso. Y no era difícil suponer de quién se trataba.

_Sabes, Sasuke…Naruto…supongo que ya te has percatado, como todos, del cambio que tuvo. Estoy segura de que eres todo lo que él necesita sólo que no lo reconocerá fácilmente. No sé qué haya pasado entre ustedes dos hace tiempo pero Naruto siempre perdonó fácilmente si el otro se disculpaba de corazón, estoy segura de que si lo haces, él dejará atrás todo rencor y sonreirá tanto o mas de lo que solía hacerlo._

Los ojos oscuros se posaron sobre el brillo en los ojos claros de la chica. En verdad debía ser feliz con Chouji si era capaz de estar tan bonita a esas horas de la tarde, después de haber estado atendiendo pacientes durante la larga jornada.

Sintió un molesto ardor cuando la joven aplicó un poco de desinfectante sobre la herida que le hizo el Dobe para luego poner un parche encima.

_Ino, estuve pensando en algo y me gustaría saber si puedo tener tu ayuda._

La rubia sonrió y se sentó en la silla frente al banco del Uchiha.

_Haré lo que pueda y mas de ser posible, ya te dije que después de lo que hiciste por Chouji nada de lo que haga alcanzará para pagártelo._

Sasuke sonrió de lado. Debió hacer eso hace mucho tiempo…desde el principio.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

La mente de Kakashi definitivamente no estaba en esa oficina, sino a varias calles mas allá, en un barrio que si bien podía parecerse al resto de los que cualquiera podía encontrar en Konoha, pero para él tenia algo que no se hallaba en ningún otro sitio, algo que lo hacia el conjunto de casas y vecinos mas adorables con los que se haya cruzado jamás. Pero no era algo sino "alguien", se corrigió mentalmente.

No era una mujer, no-no, definitivamente no. Y si los ojos no eran suficientes para comprobarlo pues los numerosos moretones que adornaban su piel debajo de sus ropas si que lo eran. Esta bien, las mujeres pueden golpear y dejar morados, si, pero no del tamaño de los que él tenia. No podía decir que no se los merecía. Después de todo, poner ese afrodisíaco en la sopa de miso fue lago muuuuy bajo. Al recordar donde se encontraba se obligó a reprimir el jadeo que el solo recuerdo de la noche anterior le trajo. Si, lo había golpeado, pero ya para ese entonces su exquisito amante ya estaba bajo los efectos del líquido. Era mejor que se lo confesara en el momento, esa lección la había aprendido desde el inicio de su relación, si esperaba hasta el otro día o a que se enterase por terceros, significaba automáticamente que era castigado por al menos dos semanas y ese **si que era un dolor insoportable**. El no poder tocarlo, lamerlo, excitarlo, entrar dentro suyo, escucharlo gemir, diciendo que lo ama y que quiere mas. Ahhh, indudablemente no era una mujer, era incomparable, único y sólo era de él.

_¡¿Se puede saber de qué sonríe?!_ Exclamó el anciano frente a él._ ¡Aquí estamos tratando un tema por demás importante!_

El Hokage se rascó la nuca y se recostó más en el sillón.

_Ehhh… ¿Cómo lo supo si no se me ve el rostro?_ preguntó desganado mientras todo su cuerpo hacia berrinche por ir con su amante, él con su voz que lo hacían querer…

_ ¡Lo acaba de reconocer al decir eso!_ Exclamó la anciana del consejo mientras lo señalaba acusadora y con incredulidad en su tono. Los dos sentados frente a él con esa cara tan amargada, se notaba que les faltaba un poco de amor en sus vidas. Estaba seguro de que cuando sea viejo él no seria así, sus noches, **todas sus noches, mañanas, tardes, cenas, almuerzos, desayunos, postres, sobremesa**, todos esos momentos estarían colmados de él amando de innumerables formas y pociones a su tan adorado…_¡Hokage! ¿Nos está escuchando?_

_Por supuesto señora, solo estoy pensando un poco en las misiones que están teniendo lugar en estos momentos. Solo estoy un poco preocupado, eso es todo. Pero por favor, los escucho, continúen._

_Bien, por lo menos esta pensando en algo útil, no como cuando lee esos libros llenos de perversidades._

_Si, creímos que le tema de Uchiha lo tendría ocupado pero no, además está esa niña Haruno que…_

"Perversidades"…Mmmm…si, eso le haría cuando llegase a casa tan pronto se liberase del sermón diario.

Para cuando llegase seguro lo encontraría cocinando. Se le acercaría por detrás y le susurraría "Iruka se mío ahora". Sólo por hoy, no habría afrodisíacos.

Sólo por hoy.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

La pálida mano recorrió la parte interna del muslo, disfrutando los sonidos que la lenta caricia provocó en el otro. Usando la otra mano corrió la otra pierna para hacer que se abriera más. Su lengua, húmeda recorrió la espalda de su amante mientras lo acariciaba por todas partes pero negándose a atender al pene erecto que duro pedía atención. Su mano fue hasta el pezón que empezó a retorcer hasta que lo sintió susurrar su nombre con urgencia. Vio como intentaba zafarse de las amarras con las que ato sus manos a la cama, quizás para masturbarse él mismo ya que se rehusaba a hacerlo. De rodillas detrás del otro, era fantástica la sensación de sus firmes glúteos contra su miembro. Los restregó contra ese lugar, metiendo sus dedos dentro pero negándole lo que sabia estaba deseando.

¿Cuántas veces lo habían hecho ya? Perdió totalmente la cuenta, pero eso era lo de menos.

_No necesitas que te prepare, ya estas listo y todo mojado._ Susurró en su oído._No necesitas ningún lubricante. Me vine tantas veces dentro tuyo…y todavía me sigues deseando ¿No?_

_Si, _murmuró el otro, jadeando fuerte de placer al sentir un mareo de excitación al ser penetrado.

Sasuke empezó a moverse, gimiendo cuando Naruto lo apretó, llevando su mano hasta el pene del rubio, tocándolo. Arrimó su pecho a la espalda del Dobe y se pegó ahí, penetrándolo muchas veces, a ritmo acelerado. Su mano libre acarició el pecho del otro, llevándolo hasta el mentón para que se volviera para besarlo, metiendo sus dedos en su boca junto con su legua para hacer el mismo entrar y salir que hacia con su miembro entre las nalgas del rubio. Sus dedos entraban en su boca, su pene entraba, sus dedos salían, él también. Lo excitaba más que Naruto no haya dejado de gemir desde que llegó, desde que empezó a tocarlo. Ahora mismo debajo de él estaba que se deshacía ante sus embestidas, abriéndose más y pidiendo que siguiera. El Dobe era apasionado y eso le encantaba, y lo hacían desear marcarlo como propio para que nadie más se le acercara.

_...Naruto…_gimió ante la intensidad con la que se estaban ahogando cada vez mas a fondo esa noche.

El rubio afirmó la cabeza contra sus brazos atados a la cama, comenzando a gritar su nombre al llegar al clímax, apretando el miembro de Sasuke en su interior.

_...Delicioso…_murmuró el Uchiha, asiendo un kunai para cortar el agarre. Giró a Naruto que, cubierto en sudor, respiraba agitadamente, agotado de todo lo que le hizo toda la noche pero sin negarse a más porque cuando notó que Sasuke aún estaba erecto, le abrió las piernas para que se metiera.

Embistió, se abalanzó, y penetro al rubio hasta que sintió que se desmayaría. Se hundió en sus carnes, marcándolo a fuego con su pasión que nadie podría igualar porque también lo hacia con amor. Las piernas de Naruto temblaban pero lo mantenía cerca suyo, sin querer liberarlo, poniéndose duro nuevamente. Sasuke lamió las lágrimas que el rubio derramaba.

Sus manos entrelazaron los dedos del Dobe, con los brazos a cada lado, continuó entrando en su interior, sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse al mismo tiempo que el de Naruto.

El kitsune se estremeció y acabó nuevamente. Sasuke sintiendo que pronto también lo haría, aceleró el ritmo, buscando los labios del Uzumaki, devorándolos, intentando saciar sus ansias.

_Te amo, Naruto_ Jadeó sobre su boca al mismo tiempo que su mente se nubló, atrapado en el orgasmo y derramándose en el rubio.

El cansancio y la satisfacción lo llenaron, cayendo a un costado después de salir lentamente del interior de su amante. Somnoliento, lo buscó y tras a asegurarse de que lo tenia bien sujeto y de que no iría a ninguna lado, se rindió al sueño con el Dobe entre sus brazos.

***

"__Naruto… ¿Qué haces con el Uchiha?...__

_El rubio parado a unos metros de distancia se vio a si mismo arrodillado ante un gran charco de sangre, pero no veía nada mas, sólo ellos dos. No podía hablar, quería explicar las razones que lo llevaban a actuar de esa forma pero no podía siquiera abrir la boca._

__ ¡No quiero oír nada de lo que me digas!_ Exclamó su otro yo._ Ambos sabemos que todos son mentiras, sintiendo lujuria por ese sujeto, dándole fácilmente tu cuerpo ¡Soy YO quien no esta satisfecho! Me importa poco los demás…quiero ver odio en los ojos de Sasuke, ODIO… ¡Lo ODIO! ¿Has olvidado? ¡¿En verdad te cegaste con esas palabras de amor que te dice cada vez que se mueve dentro tuyo?!__

_Naruto no pudo moverse cuando el otro se puso de pie, antes humedeciendo sus manos en la sangre delante de él, dirigirse hasta donde estaba y restregar las manos en su pecho desnudo, dejando las marcas rojas de los dedos. Luego llevó el pulgar hasta su boca para delinearla._

__Ahora dime…la verdad, no mas engaños ni mentiras o excusas, no como las que le dices a Neji y inclusive a ti mismo… ¿Qué hay detrás del odio que siento?...Naruto Uzumaki, no importa cuanto haga o sienta, nunca será libre ni perdonado…Ahora, mientras duermes en brazos de alguien a quien detestas pero que no puedes dejar de desear, dime solo a mi el camino que quieres tomar y no te atrevas a volver a dudar nunca mas._"_

Las gotas de la lluvia en la ducha caían en la nuca de Naruto.

¿Dudar? ¿Por qué la pesadilla? ¿Acaso hubo un momento en el que dudo?

No, no había ocurrido. Esa noche estaba ahí porque le debía lo que hizo por él al tomarlo en el río cuando y como lo necesitó, y porque se vio obligado a prometerlo para que lo dejara solo con Neji por nada más. Nada tenia que ver con otros sentimientos.

Unos brazos lo tomaron por detrás, en torno a su agarre se volvió, viendo el deseo en los ojos azabaches. Un deseo que en vez de menguar como pensó que seria, aumentaba y se hacia mas intenso. Una vez más sintió que su propia avidez por el cuerpo de Sasuke comenzaba a dominar cualquier otro pensamiento. Poco a poco, el pelinegro lo hizo retroceder, hasta pegarlo contra la pared, le condujo los brazos para que se sostuviera de su cuello mientras hacia que le rodeara la cintura con sus piernas, introduciendo su miembro en su interior. Lo sentía moverse, excitándolo, llevándose todo por asalto y no pidiendo nada, rehusando a alejarse e ignorando cualquier advertencia. Se oyó gemir y luego buscar su boca mientras acomodaba su cadera para tenerlo mas adentro. Hizo la cabeza hacia arriba, con las gotas golpeándolo en su hombro, cayendo por su pecho y que el Uchiha lamia de su piel mientras lo penetraba cada vez mas rápido.

Naruto jadeó su nombre, se acercaba el clímax pero sabia que no seria suficiente. Nunca era suficiente. Todo lo que era el pelinegro lo llevaba mas allá de sus propios limites.

Mas que el deseo y tan grande como sus ansias de verlo consumido por su venganza era sed lo que sentía por Sasuke.

Una irrefrenable e insaciable sed hacia su completa existencia.

_**Continuará…**_

OOok, un nuevo capitulo termina ^_^

Antes que nada, para Hime-Sora: **Por ahora **Sasuke no ha muerto en el manga, con lo de triste realidad me refería a nuestro andar diario, la vida que nos toca vivir, pero eso si, a mi el manga me llena de tristeza pero es adictivo y no puedo dejarlo. Además que yo padezco de lo mismo que sufre Naru y es que soy SasukeAdicta crónica y incurable .

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!! Me hacen muy felices… No dejen de escribirlos, que sino no actualizo pronto porque no me inspiro para nada…

A los que leen y no comentan les va esto… º`_´º

Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí y seguirme a todos por igual. Espero que lo sigan haciendo!!

Sin más, me despido.

Ja ne!


	14. Abandono y Promesas

Naruto & Company son propiedad de Mr Kishimoto

WARNING-WARNING: C3PO dice "LEMON-LEMON"

Y "¿LIME?"

_**Ecuación 7:**_

_**Sasuke + Naruto**_

**_"_**

_**HOT**_

Capitulo 14: "Abandono y Promesas"

_Sasuke llegó al punto de encuentro que habían determinado previamente. Se concentró en seguir repasando el plan, tratando de distraerse pero ya sabía que algo había pasado. Naruto tendría que haber estado allí cinco minutos antes que llegara. El lugar donde estaba de cuclillas no era una cueva sino mas bien una pared abovedada en aquel acantilado de roca maciza. Ahora era útil para protegerse de la intensa llovizna, en ese atardecer en el que no se oían truenos ni se veían relámpagos o rayos, tampoco corría el viento. Hasta el maldito clima acompañaba al ambiente enrarecido que percibía, aumentando la sensación de mal presentimiento. Cerró los ojos y pensó:_

"_Vamos Dobe, aparece. Por favor, ven…"_

_Él tenía que venir, tenia que llegar. Era poderoso, rápido e ingenioso al momento de pelear, en comparación el enemigo no era nada. Pero ya sabia el efecto del veneno que aun corría por el cuerpo de Naruto y eso era lo que lo hacia temer._

_Desde el principio todo aquello fue turbio. Las pocas especificaciones y la actitud del contratista lo llevaron a sospechar que no había informado de todo, y tuvo razón. Maldición…si algo le pasaba a Naruto a causa del viejo, mandaría al infierno la misión e iría directamente a matarlo._

_Vio una explosión en el terreno de más allá, lejos de donde estaba y al poco rato Naruto aparecía de pie al lado suyo. Después de verificar algo en la distancia, el rubio se sentó en el suelo al lado de él. Sasuke notó las heridas en el cuello, brazo y una mancha roja en el costado derecho a la cual se llevaba las manos para ajustar el vendaje por debajo del chaleco._

__Déjame ver tu herida._Pidió el pelinegro pero Naruto le apartó la mano._

__No es nada…__

__ ¡No seas idiota Dobe! Tienes que…__

__Sasuke, ¿Tu herida pasada esta bien?_ interrumpió el rubio. _

__Eso no importa eres tu...__

__Solo estoy siguiendo el plan, todo esto no servirá de nada si no puedes moverte con velocidad. Eres tú el más importante. Esos documentos tienen que llegar donde Kakashi-sama._ Naruto sintió el liquido subir por su garganta pero se apresuró a beberlo. Si el otro se daba cuenta todo habría sido inútil. El sabor a oxido se sintió en su boca. Por lo menos sabía que no se desmayaría pronto. Le tendió la mochila con los pergaminos dentro. Estaba por decir algo mas cuando percibió que una de las trampas de olor que dejo a su paso se rompió, trayendo hasta ellos la esencia que le indicaba que estaban a varios kilómetros en esa dirección._

__Ya se percataron de que no tomamos el otro camino, _señaló Uchiha._Es hora de movernos.__

_Ambos saltaron hasta el bosque, empezando a correr por las ramas de éstos. El rubio se agarró el costado nuevamente, el impacto al pasar de un árbol a otro le estaba arrancando la resistencia al dolor rápidamente. Miró hacia su izquierda, Sasuke iba atento al camino y los alrededores por lo que no se percató de que había disminuido su velocidad un tanto. Naruto tomó un sello explosivo y atándolo a un kunai lo lanzó a un costado, cuando éste explotó en una pequeña descarga el pelinegro se detuvo y le dijo:_

__Espera aquí, iré a ver.__

_Tan pronto desapareció, Naruto cayo de rodillas. Se quitó la mascara, tosiendo sangre y soltándose los vendajes su herida empezó a sangrar profusamente. Se apresuró a sacar unas nuevas y a envolverse con unas limpias para después guardar las que se había quitado. Se bebió un liquido que le ayudaría por lo menos unos minutos mas a superar los síntomas de la herida. Momentos como esos eran los únicos en los que se alegraba de ser un Jinchuuriki si sobrevivía a ese día, una lesión como esa ya estaría sana en un par de días. Eso si seguía vivo._

_Se terminaba de poner el chaleco cuando Sasuke llegó. Al ponerse de pie él se le acercó para pasar el pulgar por la comisura de su boca._

__ ¿Qué tan grave es?_ Preguntó el pelinegro, mostrándole en la otra mano el kunai envuelto con el papel explosivo que había lanzado._

__No es lo suficiente como para impedir que sea de señuelo mientras tu te vas.__

_Uzumaki se apartó del otro, poniéndose la mascara y continuando la marcha. El punto en el cual debía quedarse Naruto estaba un par de kilómetros mas adelante. En todo el trayecto no le dijo nada por lo que el rubio supuso que el Uchiha no estaba en contra de que siguieran el plan._

_Una vez que llegaron a la zona, El rubio rodeó el perímetro mientras Sasuke iba en sentido contrario, prendiendo las mechas de las bombas de humo que taparían cualquier olor que los pudiera conducir a alguno de los dos. Una vez que terminó el pelinegro se apareció a su lado. Solo le quedaba hacer una última cosa._

_El Uchiha se quitó la mascara y activó su sharingan. Sus labios se contrajeron hasta formar una fina línea._

__ ¿Cuantos?_ preguntó el rubio extrayendo de su mochila todo lo que Sasuke necesitaría cuando se pusiera en marcha._

__El triple del que esperábamos, _dijo furioso._

__Pásame tu morral._pidió el rubio. El pelinegro se descubrió el rostro y solo observó como Uzumaki le ponía su reserva de agua y alimento para él. Revisaba el abastecimiento de armas, medicina y vendajes. Se sentía desesperado. Sabia exactamente lo que debía hacer pero no quería._Como el numero es mayor a lo esperado…_continuó diciendo el Kitsune, _no nos reuniremos en el punto que habíamos decidido. Lo mejor será que vayas directo a Konoha.__

__Tsk, ¿En verdad crees que voy a irme y dejarte aquí frente a un sin numero de enemigos?__

__Lo que vas a hacer es cumplir con la misión._dijo el rubio cerrando la mochila y pasándosela._Eso es todo lo que creo que vas a hacer.__

__Naruto…__

__Uchiha…_cortó el rubio, sonriendo despreocupadamente._No tienes que simular que te importa, solo porque me revuelque contigo cada vez que tengas ganas no significa que tengas que ayudarme cada vez que estoy en problemas en agradecimiento por ello, recuerda que tengo mis propios moti…_ El pelinegro lo llevo hasta ponerlo contra el tronco del árbol, aplastándolo con el cuerpo, haciendo que el otro lanzara un quejido de dolor._

__ ¿Cómo puedes menospreciar mis sentimientos de esta manera?_ interrogó con angustia e incredulidad, _te lo he dicho cada vez que estaba dentro de ti, ¿No me crees?__

__ ¿Creerte? Para hacer algo así primero debo tener en cuenta lo que dices. Eres tu el que no quiere ver que no me importa lo que sientes.__

_El puño de Sasuke golpeó la corteza que estaba por encima de Naruto._

__Di lo que quieras, yo se la verdad y no me voy de aquí._ declaró el otro aproximando su rostro, viéndolo fijo con sus pupilas rojas con motivos negros pero sin usarlo contra el Dobe._

__ ¿Verdad? Puras estupideces _ escupió fríamente, _No me vengas con tonterías, deberías irte antes…__

__Pregúntame a que verdad me refiero._Reto el Uchiha._

__No me interesa…__

_El pelinegro se acercó al oído de su Kitsune y susurró:_

__No te vienes si no te digo que te quiero._ _

_Naruto se movió, mirándolo temblando de ira:_

__Mas vale que te largues, el enemigo…__

__No voy a abandonarte, nunca lo haré.__

_Una risa seca brotó de la garganta del rubio._

__Sasuke, ¿Lo olvidaste? Tú ya me abandonaste. Lo hiciste el día en que te fuiste de Konoha y lo hacías una y otra vez cada vez que te buscaba._ Con un gesto de dolor, Uzumaki se agachó para tomar el morral que se había caído hace rato y se lo tendió._No espero nada de ti y tampoco lo quiero. Solo has lo que debes y no te metas en mi camino._ _

_El rubio pasó por su lado, para ocupar su puesto, en espera a que los otros llegaran. Escuchó que algo cayó al suelo y al volverse vio la mochila con los pergaminos pero no al Uchiha, a los pocos segundos el morral desapareció en medio de un humo blanco. Sintió el chakra de éste dirigiéndose a un punto opuesto al que se suponía que debía ir._

_Naruto sonrió con tristeza mientras se preparaba. Desde que fue herido sabia que Sasuke no querría dejarlo, por eso tuvo que simular que el enemigo se acercaba por esa zona cuando en realidad no era así. Creó un clon de sombra al que le instruyó:_

__Sasuke se dirige donde están ustedes, una vez que llegue le van a dar los pergaminos reales y lo van a retener hasta que esto se termine, porque cuando yo caiga ustedes desaparecerán._ Arrojó un kunai y el Jutsu se desvaneció, ahora los otros sabían lo que debían hacer._

_Se centró en medio de la arboleda, notando cómo en las sombras rápidamente se llenaba de enemigos. Activó los papeles explosivos que puso por todos lados formando los sellos con sus manos, creó tantos clones como le fue posible y cada par un Rasengan en sus manos. Su mente contó los diez segundos que tenia antes de que los sellos explosivos se activaran, sus enemigos se abalanzaron contra él, pero en su mente no era a ellos a quienes veía, sino el recuerdo de esa espalda de la persona a la que nunca pudo alcanzar y a la que amo hasta el ultimo aliento que había en su cuerpo. _

CUATRO DIAS ANTES

La huesuda mano del aristócrata señaló el mapa que estaba desplegado en el suelo. Se limitó a decirles el lugar donde se encontraba lo que quería y que esperaba cero margen de error.

Sasuke al escucharlo pensó que el Dobe reaccionaria, pero al ver su perfil, éste no mostró señal de emoción alguna. El Naruto de antes habría golpeado al noble sin perder el tiempo y luego se iría ignorando cualquier reprimenda. Últimamente se sorprendía extrañando al antiguo Kitsune, aquel que en esa época encontraba insoportable, molesto y ruidoso. Después de eso, el hombre se fue hacia su residencia principal. A ellos los ubicó en uno de los anexos de la mansión, algo apartada de donde se ubicaba la casa mayor, sólo se debía seguir por media hora por un camino serpenteante. Si que debía de querer tener aquel asunto en privado como para tomarse la molestia de caminar él mismo en medio de la intemperie de la noche fría.

Reprimiendo un suspiro, observó lo mismo que el rubio, al mapa y los planos del edificio.

_Yo iré a inspeccionar la seguridad mañana en la noche, el viaje fue largo así que debemos descansar lo mas posible…_ Naruto se interrumpió cuando la puerta corrediza se abrió y una chica de cabellos castaños apareció y tras una reverencia dio aviso de que el baño estaba listo para el que quisiera. El rubio notó la larga mirada que la joven le lanzó a Sasuke que miraba atento los papeles en el suelo. Puso los ojos en blanco, en verdad no estaba de humor para esas cosas._Uchiha, ve tu primero._dispuso para volver a centrarse en lo que tenia enfrente. Espero a que el otro saliera para atraer los papeles hasta donde estaba él y estudiarlos con atención. Si ella se le declaraba y pasaban la noche juntos, mas le valía buscar otro lugar donde dormir, después de todo, seguramente el Teme debía de querer estar con una mujer. Mientras no la dejase embarazada, le valía poco lo que hiciese.

Naruto volvía de bañarse cuando vio a la mujer salir del cuarto que tenían asignado para dormir, al verlo llegar se sonrojó acomodándose las ropas para despedirse tras una reverencia. El rubio ingresó en el cuarto donde se encontró que sobre el piso de tatamis había dos futones. El Uchiha estaba revisando algo en su mochila, como si lo que acababa de pasar no hubiera sucedido nunca.

_Sabes Sasuke, si quieres estar mas tiempo con ella puedo irme a otro lado, me hubieras avisado más temprano así no tenias que apresurarte ni nada_

_ ¿De qué hablas?_preguntó el otro acomodándose la yukata negra.

_No te hagas el tonto Teme, me refiero a la chica del servicio._

_Dobe, eres tu el que esta siendo tonto, ¿De que chica estas hablando?_ Le tendió un rollo de tela._Cámbiame el vendaje._

El rubio se sintió reventar. Una cosa era que estuviera con una mujer y otra muy distinta era que lo negase o que fingiera amnesia. Tomó el rollo y se lo aventó a la cara.

_¡¿Naruto que demonios te pasa?!_ exclamó el pelinegro.

_Hazlo tu mismo, hasta donde sé tienes dos manos._ Miró con helada furia los dos futones para luego ir hasta su morral y tomar una manta que tenia para sentarse en una esquina y cubrirse los hombros con ella._Me niego a tocarte o dormir en cualquiera de esos futones._

_Kitsune,_empezó Sasuke, perdiendo rápidamente la poca paciencia que tenia._O me explicas ahora mismo qué te pasa o no respondo. ¡Te dije que me cambies los vendajes, me sales con un berrinche, hablas de una mujer y te vas ahí como un niño!_

El rubio se acostó sobre su hombro, bostezó y dijo:

_Apaga la luz._

Cuando el cuarto quedó en penumbras, Uzumaki se acomodó preparándose para dormir pero su entrada al mundo de los sueños fue interrumpida cuando un par de brazos lo alzaron por el aire como si no pesara nada. Con brusquedad fue arrojado sobre los futones y sin tener tiempo a recuperarse, fue aplastado por el cuerpo del otro.

Empezó a quejarse y forcejear pero la ira en la voz del Uchiha lo hizo permanecer quieto.

_ ¿No estas de humor para explicar? Te lo advertí, ahora te voy a hacer hablar a mi manera._

Naruto tomó impulso y le dio un cabezazo en la frente.

_Ya estuviste con esa mujer, debería de ser suficiente y si no te sales en este instante de encima mío…_

_ ¿Mujer? Estás loco, no necesito ninguna mujer._Interrumpió el pelinegro. Se puso entre sus piernas y llevo sus manos hasta sus nalgas._Aquí…_dijo metiendo sus dedos por sobre la tela._tengo todo lo que necesito o quiero._

El rubio quería gritar. ¿El golpe no le hizo nada?

Una risa ronca se oyó de Sasuke.

_ ¿Qué fue eso, Dobe?_ ¿Por qué no lo aceptas? Si de verdad quisieras que me salga de encima de ti lo intentarías más fuerte._

Maldición, maldición, se estaba comportando como si estuviera celoso. ¿Por qué se estaba humillando de esa forma si de verdad no le importaba que Sasuke estuviera con esa mujer o cualquier otra?

Pero la verdad era que imaginarlo con alguien mas lo hacia sentir enfermo.

_Esta bien, te cambiaré los vendajes._

_Después, ahora quiero esto._

_Oye… ¡Teme!_ Sintió los dedos del pelinegro acariciando la entrada a su cuerpo._Maldita…sea…no quiero._

El Uchiha lamió la oreja derecha del rubio, mientras la otra mano iba hasta su miembro.

_Mentiroso._

_No…quiero…_se rehusó.

_Dobe…reconoce que estas celoso._

El orgullo de Naruto salió a flote.

_Por supuesto que no lo estoy, _declaró en completo dominio de si mismo._Puedes andar con quien quieras, hombre o mujer. Mientras no las dejes embarazadas no es de mi incumbencia._

Sasuke se hizo para atrás, hasta sentarse. Uzumaki por su parte se apoyó sobre sus codos y lo miró entre la penumbra.

_Sabes que no estuve con nadie, _expresó el Uchiha con tono dolido. _ ¿Por qué dices que no te importaría?_

_Porque es la verdad, _habló en su terquedad el rubio.

_Tsk, sigues con eso de engañarte ¿No? Bien…_ Sasuke se puso de pie y tomó la manta que Naruto sacó antes, dirigiéndose a la entrada.

_ ¿Donde vas?_ preguntó irritado Uzumaki.

_Si tanto crees que estuve con esa mujer, a lo mejor debería hacer justamente eso, así después no necesitas acusarme falsamente._ El Uchiha se fue, cerrando la puerta corrediza.

Naruto se puso boca abajo, hundiendo las uñas en el tatami.

No iba a ir detrás de Sasuke para traerlo.

Se juró nunca mas hacerlo y que lo condenaran si rompía esa promesa alguna vez.

No lo haría, aunque sintiera que le ardia el alma en el cuerpo, apremiándolo a ir.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Uzumaki maldijo por lo bajo cuando su hombro rozó uno de los hilos que eran parte de una alarma para dar aviso de un intruso. Si tenía razón, solo un guardia se aparecería. Al menos su estúpido error lo ayudaría a comprobar eso. Desenvainó la katana y cortó el aire detrás de él, desde donde a los pocos segundo cayó un cuerpo con la herida mortal en su pecho.

Después de deshacerse del cuerpo, se escabulló por entre las sombras para regresar, ya tenia toda la información que necesitaba.

Una vez en la casa paso de largo por la habitación para dirigirse a los baños. Todos dormían a esas horas de la madrugada, fue hasta la cocina y se preparó un bocadillo simple, sentándose fuera, donde la luz de la luna iluminaba todo a la perfección. Suspiró mientras comía el rollo de arroz. Extrañaba el ramen de Ichiraku, a la Obaachan, Shizune, Pon-Pon…

El flujo de sus pensamientos se interrumpió cuando el pelinegro se sentó a su lado. Lo ignoró, continuando con su comida.

_ ¿Es que tampoco vas a hablarme?_ preguntó el otro.

_Por la mañana discutiremos lo que haremos por la noche. Deberías ir a dormir._

Sintió la respiración de Sasuke en su cuello, seguido de la lengua de éste, haciendo que se agitara profundamente. Intentó concentrarse en lo que se suponía que debía pero el recorrido continuo por su piel lo estaba alterando. El límite fue cuando le sopló la humedad en su piel, provocándole un escalofrío.

_Teme déjame en paz, quiero... ¡Ouch!_ Sintió un quemar intenso en su hombro cuando quiso apartar al otro de un manotazo.

_ ¿Estas herido?_

_Es solo un raspón, _respondió malhumorado.

_Vamos a ver eso._ El Uchiha lo asió del brazo sano y lo hizo levantar.

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación, el rubio se sentó en el suelo mientras el otro sacaba lo que necesitaría de su morral para tratar la lesión. Al ubicarse a su lado, Uzumaki se quitó una parte de la yukata para que pudiera ver la herida. Apretó la mandíbula cuando el pelinegro comenzó a limpiarla.

_ ¿Tocaste un hilo?_ preguntó Sasuke.

_Si, era parte del sistema de seguridad. Seria mas efectivo si por cada sector hubiera más de un guardia pero ese fallo es a nuestro favor. Será sencillo obtener lo que el cliente quiere._

_Naruto, el hilo estaba envenenado._señaló con seriedad al ver que el corte comenzaba a hincharse._Tiene que ser un paralizante o de esa especie de toxina similar._

El rubio abría y cerraba la mano. Ya podía sentir una cierta dificultad a moverla.

_Si, es paralizante pero no me afectará mas allá que esto. Hay cosas mas fuertes que esta y… ¡Ay, Teme estas apretando mucho!_ Exclamó cuando el otro le tironeó de la venda que le estaba poniendo._Si tanto te molesta puedo hacerlo yo._

_Quédate quieto, _dijo el pelinegro con tono furioso._Esta herida fue hecha por tu estupidez, te la aguantas ahora._

_¡¿Qué carajos…?!_

_¡Eso lo pregunto yo!_interrumpió Sasuke,_¡¿En qué carajos estabas pensando para distraerte de esa forma?! No importa qué tan inmunizado estés con venenos o mierdas así, siempre hay peores. Si no vas a estar atento cada vez que tengas que hacer una misión, mejor te quedas en la aldea y dejas de andar cometiendo estupideces por ahí._

_No necesito de tus sermones, Teme._Dijo Naruto, apartándose una vez que el pelinegro le ató la venda._La he pasado peores y todavía sigo vivo. No me vengas con una aflicción que ni quiero ni necesito. Ten por seguro que no tengo planeado morir pronto._ ¿En qué estaba pensando en esos momentos? Ni por medio de tortura lo admitiría ante si mismo y menos se lo diría a Sasuke.

La luz se apagó y la voz de Sasuke se oyó decir:

_Mas te vale que ni tengas pensado irte o algo parecido en medio de la noche. Tengo que vigilar tu sueño._

El rubio que se dirigía a la puerta se volvió. Estaba seguro de que si se rehusaba lo ataría o algo peor. El Uchiha había acomodado el futon pegado al que iba a dormir él. Naruto se resistió a la idea de correrlo más lejos. El veneno paralizante no le afectaba significativamente sus funciones motoras por ahora pero si le agotaba el cuerpo. Prácticamente se dejó caer de un golpe seco sobre el futon si molestarse en cubrirse ni nada.

Con el pasar de las horas comenzó a irritarse. Cuando supo que sus vigilantes ya no hacían su trabajo, Sasuke dijo:

_Son unos idiotas, ni siquiera pueden vigilar como corresponde._

_Si, tres horas y se durmieron._ señaló el rubio.

_El viejo esconde algo, _aseveró el Uchiha._Desde que llegamos nos asigno esos guardaespaldas como si no supiéramos ya que nos tiene bajo estricta vigilancia para que no averigüemos nada sobre lo que sea que se empeña en ocultar._

_Mmm..._A los oídos de ambos llegó un ronquido de un sector del techo. A los dos se les escapó una sonrisa._Seee…"estricta vigilancia"_se burló Naruto. De haber estado en Konoha ya los habría mandado a hacer…_ ¿Qué haces?_ preguntó.

_ ¿Qué parece?_ expresó el otro cubriendo a ambos con las mismas frazadas._No quiero que te resfríes._

_No te aflijas, puedo taparme con mi… ¡Vete a tu propio lado!_ susurró violento cuando Sasuke se acercó para rodearlo por la cintura y pegarlo a él._ ¡Quédate quieto!_ Con un brazo prácticamente sin fuerza no había mucho que pudiese hacer para apartarlo. Se llevó la mano de su extremidad sana a la frente. _Eres un dolor de cabeza._

_Los niños ya se durmieron, es hora de los adultos._ bromeó el pelinegro deshaciendo el nudo de la yukata.

_Sasuke Teme, eres un…_ Naruto jadeó cuando el otro se le puso encima y la piel de ambos, en toda su extensión entró en contacto. El Uchiha puso sus codos a cada lado del rostro, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

_Dobe, te extrañé._

_Estábamos ocupados, no hubo tiempo…_

_No me refiero a que no lo hayamos hecho sino a que hoy te fuiste muy temprano…te extrañé._ Sin darle tiempo a que replicara algo que no quería oír, cubrió su boca, buscando su lengua para acariciarla por todos sus lados. El pelinegro se sorprendió cuando la mano que Naruto si podía mover se metió por su costado, debajo de la prenda para acariciar su espalda con la yema de los dedos, muy suavemente mientras respondía su beso con lentitud, saboreando su interior, sacándole suspiros a Sasuke, quien llevó su mano hasta el miembro semirrecto de ambos y empezó a masturbarlos juntos.

Los besos del Kitsune se hicieron más exigentes, no dejando que dejara de besarlo al poner una mano en su nuca. Un gemido escapo de la garganta del rubio que le sujetó el labio inferior con los dientes, succionándolo a medida que el masaje que el Uchiha prodigaba se aceleró.

La lengua de Naruto fue hasta el cuello del pelinegro, haciendo marcas mientras jadeaba por el éxtasis que las caricias del otro le producían.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, respirando entrecortadamente, percibiendo cada parte de su ser que estaba en contacto con su Kitsune. Había algo diferente en sus besos, en el roce a su espalda y en lo que hacia su boca en su cuello. Algo estaba cambiando.

_Ahh, T-Teme._gimió el rubio.

_Dobe…te amo, Naruto._

El cuerpo del Uzumaki se tensó y acabó al mismo tiempo que su amante.

El rubio atrajo su mirada y tras ver sus ojos unos momentos en silencio, le dio un rápido beso, poniéndose de espaldas pero dejando que lo abrazase, quedando ambos finalmente rendidos al sueño.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

_Al entregar esos pergaminos tengo que hablar contigo._ Dijo Sasuke cuando estaban a punto de entrar en el edificio donde estaban los dichosos rollos.

Ambos sabían que lo complicado seria burlar a los "guardaespaldas" que los seguían a todas partes en la casa pero ya encontrarían la forma. El Teme había estado serio todo el día y su malhumor empeoraba cada vez que salía de una habitación para ir a otra y tras él iban dos sujetos con katanas listas para ser blandidas contra el supuesto enemigo que podía llegar a aparecer. En ningún momento encontró una ocasión para escuchar lo que quería decirle, pero ahora no era ideal hablar de nada ya que podían ser descubiertos y todo el plan para la extracción se vería arruinado.

_Bien, _ concordó Uzumaki.

Al mismo tiempo concentraron chakra en sus pies y corrieron a toda velocidad por la pared hasta llegar a una ventana en lo alto de ésta. Sasuke hizo pasar el filo de la katana por entre ambas hojas para luego hacer que bajara, cortando los seguros que la mantenían cerrada. Antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, activó el sharingan y vio a través de las paredes cuantos estaban dentro. Le indicó al otro la cantidad y se hizo a un lado viendo como Naruto se ponía de pie, quedando perpendicular a la posición de la entrada, desenvainando su espada, para después agacharse.

Escuchó que respiraba profundo un par de veces para concentrarse. No importaba lo fácil que pareciese eso, un mínimo error y estaba muerto. Mucho dependía de esa entrada ya que al hacerlo primero, seria el Dobe quien se llevara toda la atención y no él, haciéndole posible escabullirse hasta donde estaban esos pergaminos. Odiaba que fuera el rubio quien estuviera en la mira pero no importó cuanto se quejó, el otro no cedió en su postura, y la razón era el veneno que aún estaba en su cuerpo y cuyo efecto aún no pasaba del todo. A lo largo de la jornada habían descubierto que cuando menos se lo esperaban, el Kitsune perdía la movilidad de alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Tenía miedo. ¿Qué tal que eso mismo sucediera ahora? ¿Qué si al estar procurando obtener esos rollos, Naruto caía nuevamente bajo los efectos de la toxina y no podía detener el ataque enemigo?

_Teme, _ Uzumaki susurró muy bajo, al sospechar los pensamientos que estaba teniendo_ Ya te lo he dicho, he sobrevivido sin ti y ten por seguro que lo seguiré haciéndolo cuando ya no estés nuevamente._

Sasuke tensionó los músculos de sus piernas cuando vio que el rubio se disponía a entrar.

"No, Kitsune, no importa qué, nunca me iré de tu lado otra vez"

Eso le hubiera gustado decir, pero esa clase de promesas era algo que a Naruto no le interesaba.

Uzumaki entró, destrozando la ventana, agachándose al caer al piso, blandió su espada, arremetiendo contra cada uno de los sujetos que se lanzaban contra él. Al sentir rigidez en su brazo, paso la katana al izquierdo que era el sano, costándole esa fracción de tiempo una herida en el omoplato derecho. Derribaba a dos cuando noto que en las manos de unos que recién llegaban estaban esas pelotas negras de las que le habló Sasuke. Creó diez clones cuando oyó que las activaban, en el estado en el que estaba su cuerpo no tendría oportunidad para repeler el múltiple ataque. Las sombras de él se dispusieron a su alrededor para recibir el impacto de los shurikens que salían disparados por doquier. Recuperando la movilidad del otro brazo, tomó los kunais que tenían envueltos los papeles explosivos y los arrojó a las paredes, reventando al instante. Las bombas de humo se detonaron cuando el rubio atacaba a los que quedaron de pie. Al cubrirse todo el ambiente con la intensa neblina negra era la señal de que el Uchiha había obtenido lo que fueron a buscar y ya había salido.

Dando por terminada esa parte de la misión, Uzumaki salió por donde entró, corriendo con pasos silenciosos en lo oscuro de la noche.

****

Sasuke miró con más atención a la muchacha de los cabellos castaños, recordando algo. Ella se había metido a la habitación la noche del día en que llegaron y le dijo que estaba dispuesta a darle cualquier servicio que quisiera, la había ignorado ya que estaba esperando a Naruto y luego se olvido por completo de ello. Ahora con un intenso rubor, ella le decía:

_Si el señor quiere puedo tratarlo por las heridas que se hizo._

¿Esa muchacha…tocando al Kitsune?

_No, yo trataré cualquier lesión que tenga._ Sin esperar a que dijera nada mas, paso por su lado para buscar al Dobe. Después de vendar la nueva herida que tenia y cambiar la otra, y de reunirse con el noble para darle los rollos, el rubio se había ido, en medio de su búsqueda por hallarlo, escuchó una conversación entre el cliente con otro socio hablar:

__"Es evidente que los dispositivos son un arma de efectividad nula si se enfrenta a Jutsus de elemento rayo. No me importa lo que me cueste, esos rollos deben ser míos. Si consigo que esos explosivos sean efectivos frente a cualquier tipo de técnica me haré millonario tan rápido que valdrá la pena cualquier dineral que deba gastar ahora."__

El maldito viejo uso a Konoha a su antojo pero estaba muy equivocado si creia que se iba a salir bien librado de eso.

Se giró cuando oyó unas voces tras él. Elevó una ceja al sujeto que lo seguía como sombra, indicándole con el gesto que estaba siendo una molestia. Ligeramente incómodo éste se hizo a un lado para que el Uchiha pudiera notar a quienes venían. Sonrió de lado al verlo. Naruto se volvía para replicarle algo al otro hombre que lo seguia para después ignorarlo. Parte de su buen humor se esfumó cuando ese guardia se quedó viendo al rubio después de que este se volviera. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro se percató de su excesiva atención por el otro se ruborizó.

_Dobe, _lo llamó irritado. No debería sorprenderle que Naruto atrajese la atención de otros hombres, después de todo era muy atractivo y no podía evitar que los demás se percatasen de ello también.

_ ¿Que sucede?_le preguntó al llegar hasta él.

_Acompáñame._ El Uchiha ya estaba vestido para marcharse pero Naruto no, quien recién había terminado de empacar sus cosas y estaba vertido con la yukata oscura. Caminaron uno al lado del otro hasta que se metieron en una especie de depósito de bolsas de harina, legumbres, aceites y cosas así. Si quería hablar con él debería ser ahí. En el cuarto que le asignaron, a esas horas de la tarde, no podría decirle nada sin arriesgarse a que lo oyeran, la habitación estaba preparada para ocultar al menos a dos guardias para que no se perdieran detalle de sus palabras o de lo que hacían.

Cerrándoles la puerta en las narices a los dos "guardaespaldas" se llevó a Naruto más allá de varios estantes. El rubio se sentó arriba de un conjunto de bolsas de harina apiladas.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ le preguntó Uzumaki.

Sasuke suspiró satisfecho ante el recuerdo del Kitsune en yukata. Aquello fue suficiente para encenderle la sangre.

Tomó al Dobe para hacerlo caer sobre un lecho de bolsones tejidos que contenían arroz.

_¿No que querías hablar de…?...¡Oi!_Exclamó cuando le abrió la prenda al intentar sentarse. El Uchiha se puso entre sus piernas, asiendo el miembro del rubio mientras tomaba sus labios por asalto. La espalda de Naruto se curvó hacia arriba mientras aceptaba las caricias, rodeando sus hombros para acercarlo, interrumpió el beso para buscar la otra mano del pelinegro y meterse tres dedos a la boca sin quitarle los ojos de los de él. Lo vio suspirar al introducir en él dos dedos para empezar a dilatarlo.

Uzumaki se metió entre los pantalones de Sasuke y tomo su miembro, masturbándolo, cada vez mas rápido al sentir que su amante ya estaba usando su tercer dedo. Le descubrió el cuello para remarcar los morados que el pelinegro tenía allí, ocupado en remarcarlos, no prestó atención a nada más que al hombre que estaba encima de él.

_Ya estas listo, _dijo Sasuke a su Kitsune, quien asintió pero antes de poder hacer cualquier movimiento, oyó la puerta del almacén abrirse y los pasos de alguien cerca. Se volvió apenas, con los brazos del rubio ahora rodeando su nuca. Sonrió al ver de quien se trataba, era el que se quedó observando a Naruto como un imbécil. _ ¿Es que quieres ver?_ habló el pelinegro al guardia, _a mi no me molesta, mientras no interrumpas._Agregó antes de volver a besar a su amante. No tardó mucho en oír que se alejaba y cerraba la puerta. Uzumaki lo apremió a que se metiera en su cuerpo, rozando la punta de su pene.

El pelinegro le abrió mas las piernas, sosteniéndola a ambas con sus brazos, penetrándolo de una. Naruto jadeó, meciéndose con cada embestida, estrujando entre sus dedos las bolsas de arroz.

_Dobe, escucha…_La voz del Uchiha salía ronca y agitada, tenia que hablar ahora antes que su pasión se acrecentara al punto de no ser capaz de razonar. Pegó su cuerpo al de su amante, sin soltar las piernas del rubio, gimió cuando Naruto lo apretó._ Ahh, no...no hagas eso Kitsune o no podré…hablar…_

Uzumaki sonrió con malicia, lamiendo la boca del pelinegro.

_Te lo mereces por lo que dijiste…_Sasuke sintió que se vendría con solo ver cómo el placer le impedía terminar la oración al Dobe, que se retorcía bajo su cuerpo._Teme estas...tan a-adentro,_jadeó.

_Escucha…el viejo, hay que…robar esos…_El Uchiha gimió, ya no estaba pensando muy claramente, no podía, el rubio estaba tan estrecho y el sonido que salía de la garganta de éste no lo dejaban ordenar sus ideas. Le parecía una eternidad desde la ultima vez que lo toco._Rodéame, _pidió al Kitsune, soltando sus piernas y mandando al diablo la charla, besándolo mientras lo empujaba profundo, cada vez mas rápido. Lo besó mientras sentía los muslos ligeramente bronceados rozar su cintura, apretándolo tanto ahí como en el exquisito lugar entre sus piernas que lo contenían. El olor a ellos, los sonidos que producían al rozarse la unión entre sus cuerpos, sentir el calor dentro de Naruto, la mano de éste entre sus cuerpos mientras se masturbaba buscando el orgasmo en medio del placer que le daba en ese cuarto. Lo beso varias veces, lamió su cuello y susurro en su oído:

_Dobe, eres mi todo..._lo sintió agitarse y arquearse, tensando su cuerpo _Te quiero._ le susurró para escucharlo gemir, llegando al orgasmo. Sasuke cerró los ojos, jadeando al sentir como el clímax del rubio lo llevaba también a él cuando su sexo fue apretado, aumentando la fricción y el goce al moverse. Su cuerpo se estremeció, alcanzando el punto máximo, penetrando una última vez para vaciarse por completo dentro del Kitsune.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Tan pronto como Naruto llegó de preparar todo en el bosque para cuando llegase el momento de irse, el pelinegro se acercó a él, hablando entre la oscuridad del inmenso patio trasero de la propiedad del noble.

_ ¿Terminaste todo el camino que tengo que usar para cuando tenga que salir?_

_Eso no tendrías ni que preguntarlo_ repuso el Uchiha ante el cuestionamiento.

El rubio observó el malhumorado rostro era evidente que no le gustó que siquiera le preguntase si hizo lo que acordaron. Se encogió de hombros y dijo:

_Yo robo esos documentos y tú te encargarás de llevarlos, y no discutas._ agregó Naruto cuando el otro iba a oponerse._El veneno aún me afecta, no quiero que todo se vaya al demonio si me quedo rígido en cualquier sitio y no puedo seguir adelante mientras tu peleas detrás. Me encargaré de distraerlos. Nos reuniremos en el punto de encuentro y no quiero oír quejas, esto no puede fallar. ¿Esta claro?_ Los ojos azabache lo miraron fijo, sabia lo que debía hacer pero no significaba que estuviese de acuerdo y mucho menos que lo haría. El rubio suspiró. Más le valía ocuparse de que hiciera lo que ideó al pie de la letra. Conseguiría los pergaminos, pero no confiaba en su cuerpo en esos momentos, odiaba la sensación de que podía perder el control de si mismo en cualquier momento, como si fuera que no tuviese que lidiar con eso cada día a causa del Kyuubi. _Tienes que irte Uchiha, ya sabes donde nos reuniremos, yo llegare antes que tu._

Sasuke lo miró disgustado y furioso, pero terminó por asentir y perderse en la oscuridad.

Naruto sacó un kunai y lo blandió, metiéndose dentro de la mansión hasta el cuarto donde estaban los pergaminos.

Salía de la casa y traspasaba los muros cuando oyó de dentro de la propiedad que alguien daba la alarma. Saltó hacia abajo, del lado del bosque, cuando a su cuerpo se le dio por rendirse a los efectos del veneno. Maldijo, parecía un decrépito viejo dando patéticos pasos que se asemejaban mas a arrastras las piernas. Comenzaba a recuperarse cuando oyó varios pasos tras suyo. Se colgó el morral en la espalda y sacó la katana, derribó a dos y cuando estaba por atacar al tercero, uno que equivocadamente dio por muerto, se levantó del suelo y lo hirió atravesando su chaleco hasta pasar por las costillas antes de caer, esta vez si, muerto en el suelo. Si no se reponía lo iban a matar. En un reflujo de adrenalina, le ganó la pulseada con los filos de la espada a su contrincante cortándole en forma ascendente en el torso. Se volvió para correr al punto donde estaban los explosivos que puso Sasuke, pero las punzadas de dolor eran demasiado. Se quitó la mascara para escupir cuando su boca se llenó de sangre y un pequeño hilo cayo de su nariz. Al palparlo vio con la luz del atardecer que era roja.

_Maldición, _susurró. La herida había llegado mas profundo de lo que pensó al principio. Hizo los sellos con su mano: _ ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_

Una vez que unas decenas de sombras aparecieron les ordeno que se dirigieran a un punto especifico, entregándoles la mochila con los rollos y haciendo una replica del morral que se quedó en su poder. A otros tantos les dijo que despistaran a quienes lo perseguían. Cuando se quedó solo, siguió el camino que debía. Con semejante lesión, si antes pensaba que sería difícil ir al paso de Sasuke, ahora seria imposible.

Saliera o no de esta, no lo preocupaba mucho. Lo habían prometido y sabía que él no le fallaría.

Si moría esa noche, Neji cuidaría de la Obaachan, Shizune y Pon-Pon con el mismo esmero que si hubiera sido el mismo.

Más allá de eso no había nada más que lo afligiera.

Había sobrevivido hasta ese día y con eso le bastaba.

Él también había sobrevivido para regresar e imponerse de esa forma en su vida.

Sin lugar a dudas, aunque él no lo consiguiera, Sasuke sobreviviría, finalmente libre de todo, libre de él, del pasado que los unía y de su deseo de venganza.

Libre para ser feliz y para realizar el último sueño que le quedaba por cumplir.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Sasuke observó desde lo alto como Naruto formaba los clones y esperaba a que el enemigo llegara. Apretó su mano en un puño.

_No te dejaré hacerlo, Dobe. No te dejaré morir aún si es lo que deseas._

Activó su sharingan, atravesó rápidamente la multitud a punto de colisionar y con las primeras bombas activándose a sus espaldas. Al verlo fue hasta él y lo tomo de la cintura, cayendo ambos al suelo, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo para protegerlo con su propio Jutsu que se elevó con la forma de un enorme esqueleto rodeado de un oscuro chakra en el momento exacto en el que los Rasengan junto con la energías que expulsaron los sellos se juntaron produciendo una enorme masa explosiva que destruyó todo a su alrededor.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

_Dos semanas._

Naruto hizo una fina línea de sus labios, estaba furioso.

_ ¿Tanto así querías morir, Dobe?_

El rubio se volvió para el otro lado, no quería verlo.

A causa de la grave herida que sufrió había estado inconciente por dos semanas, recién ahora despertaba en ese cuarto del hospital en Konoha. En ese momento, cuando sintió que lo jalaban se desmayó del dolor, aunque en realidad cuando formó todos esos clones ya estaba en las ultimas. Después de eso Sasuke fue en búsqueda de los pergaminos e informó al Hokage de lo ocurrido. Ese fue el resumen que le acababa de decir cuando ni siquiera se lo preguntó.

_ ¿Por qué estas tan furioso? ¿Es porque te salvé?_

_No quiero deberte nada._

_ ¿Es que ahora se supone que debo pedirte algo para que no te sientas así? Te salve porque yo…_

_ ¡No quiero oírlo!_exclamó fuera de si. Los días en esa misión eran una maldición para su mente. Los idiotas celos que sintió, la preocupación de que al Teme le pasara algo. Era un estúpido y nada lo haría sentir mejor.

"No te vienes si no te digo que te quiero"

Eso fue lo peor de todo.

_Lárgate Uchiha. No quiero verte…el solo saber que estuviste aquí todo el tiempo hace que me enferme._

"No te vienes si no te digo que te quiero"

_Si tanto odias deberme algo entonces… ¿Estaría bien si te pido algo a cambio?_ Dijo enojado, detestaba cuando Naruto se ocultaba tras su mascara y comenzaba a decir cosas que lo lastimaban.

_¡¿Y que…?!_ La boca que cayó sobre él, metiéndose y obligando a aceptarlo lo abrumó. El cuerpo del Uchiha se puso sobre él, abriéndole las piernas por sobre las sabanas, tocando su miembro, excitándolo y sacándole gemidos a pesar de él.

_Un día…_susurró duramente Sasuke, absorbiendo con la boca los sonidos de placer que emitía el rubio ante su brusca estimulación. Metió su lengua, arrebatándole el aire de los pulmones de Naruto que se agitaba cada vez mas._Por un día serás el viejo Naruto, te sacaras esta maldita mascara que usas y te entregarás a mi con tu alma y no solo este cuerpo del cual te encargas de vaciar de emociones. Ya no dejare que te apartes…_Tironeó la sabana y de los pantalones del Uzumaki, quien se encendió con la fiereza del otro. Se arqueo para rozar sus torsos cuando sintió los dedos del Uchiha meterse en él._La próxima vez que estés en mi cama o en donde sea que te lo quiera hacer, deseo ver en estos ojos celestes a _**mi Dobe **_no a esta imitación barata que te fuerzas a mostrar._

_Haz…házmelo._pidió con urgencia el rubio, sintiéndose derretir.

_Acepta o no te haré nada y me iré de este cuarto ahora mismo._ demandó acariciando mas rápido el pene del rubio, tocando su punta para estimularlo intensamente, al limite de hacer insoportable la espera.

_Lo que sea, _gimoteó, rodeando su cintura con las piernas, sintiendo el glande en su entrada.

_Dilo claro, _exigió metiéndose apenas.

_Lo haré, lo haré…sin mascaras….ese idiota volverá, por un día volverá._

Naruto gimió, al sentir que lo penetraba, dejándose arrastrar por el placer, sin importarle nada mas en ese mundo.

_**Continuará…**_

OOokkkk…

Se ha terminado el capitulo de hoy.

¿Estas en el mundo de los sueños pervertidos Shisho? Pues yo no ¿Por qué será?..Aaaahhh, si. La pobre alumna debe tener listo el capitulo para cuando la Ero-sensei se levante al día siguiente...

PUES DEJAME PREGUNTARTE UNA COSA UsuRaKantochi en buSca de TeMe… ¿Te gustó el capitulo? *.*

Al resto de mis pequeños saltamontes, gracias por leer.

**MAS** FELICES ME HACEN LOS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS!!!

**MENOS **FELICES ME HACEN LOS QUE LEEN Y NO LOS DEJAN!!!

El próximo capitulo se va a dividir en DOS PARTES "a" y "b" Y el titulo principal va a ser _**"Solo por un día"**_ obviamente en dos entregas…QUE TAN RAPIDO LOS TENGAN VA A DEPENDER DE MI MUSA INSPIRADORA: LOS REVIEWS!!!!

Como siempre agradezco a todos por igual por seguirme con cada capitulo, sobre todo a mi Shisho que se ha asignado mi fan numero 1 lo cual es semejante a enviarme directo al paraíso (Shisho no puse nada de lo malo ¿Viste? Amenazas de muerte, coerción, etc. Ahora me vas a dejar NO actualizar por una semana ¿NO? YEAH!!!)

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, comentarios, criticas…hasta caritas se agradecen si no tienen nada que decir ^_^

Hasta la proxima!!!

Ja ne!


	15. El Limite de Los Sentimientos que Oculta

Naruto & Company son propiedad de Mr Kishimoto

WARNING-WARNING: C3PO dice "LEMON-LEMON"

Capitulo 15: "Solo por Un Dia"

(Primera Parte)

"_**El limite de los sentimientos que ocultas"**_

_Poco más de dos años atrás._

__Hokage-sama, Naruto escapó del hospital.__

_Kakashi realizó su Justu de invocación. Una vez que los perros aparecieron ante él les ordenó que buscaran al rubio. Dispuso que todos los ninjas que estaban en la aldea lo rastrearan también. Él mismo salió en medio de la feroz tormenta que se desataba esa noche._

_Había pasado una semana desde el incidente con Sasuke, siete días en los que él estuvo como ido, solo hablando con Gaara, despertando por las noches a los gritos tras sufrir terribles pesadillas, no hacia falta decir a quien llamaba. Ahora solo le quedaba suplicar que no le hubiera pasado nada y que tampoco se haya lastimado a si mismo o algo peor._

_Alrededor de una hora después, Pakkun apareció a su lado._

__ ¿Lo encontraste?_El perro asintió._ ¿Cómo está?_interrogó afligido._

_Esta vez el animal no respondió pero por lo menos no dijo que estaba muerto._

_Lo condujo por Konoha, mas allá de donde cualquiera buscaba. Tan pronto tomaron una dirección hacia los límites del territorio, Kakashi supo donde estaba Naruto mucho antes de llegar allí._

_El Valle del Fin._

_Aceleró el paso, llegando a lo alto de la cascada. Le indicó a Pakkun:_

__Ve a dar aviso a todos, que dejen de buscar, yo lo llevaré de regreso.__

__Kakashi, _empezó diciendo el perro mientras se volvía._Tu no llevarás de regreso a Naruto._ El animal se fue, dejando atrás el eco de sus palabras._

_El rubio estaba de pie sobre la corriente del agua, en el centro de la misma. Se volvió apenas cuando se acercó a su lado, quedando a un paso de distancia. Los ojos de Uzumaki miraban para su lado pero dudaba que en verdad lo estuvieran viendo, sus pupilas estaban sombrías. Sólo traía los pantalones del hospital, estaba descalzo, con el rostro marcado por el dolor. El Anbu sabia que lloraba pero las lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia que caía torrencial. _

__Naruto, _lo llamó lo suficiente alto como para hacerse oír por sobre la tormenta._Por favor, regresa conmigo.__

_Lentamente, este lo observó como si no recordara el momento en que llegó._

__Kakashi-sensei…_hablaba con la voz quebrada. Lo vio pasarse los dedos por debajo de los ojos._No puedo hacer que dejen de salir. No puedo parar el dolor que las produce._ Las manos de Naruto se abrían y cerraban rápidamente, tensionando todo su cuerpo._Shizune…ella me dijo que… Yamato-taicho…estaba...bien. ¿Era mentira?__

__No te mintió, se recupera rápidamente.__

__ ¿Y que hay de los otros?_Preguntó con prisa, Hatake vio la última llama de esperanza apagarse en esos ojos celestes cuando no puso en palabras la respuesta que esperaba. _Kakashi-sensei, _cada tanto los parpados de Uzumaki se cerraban, frunciendo el ceño. Su interior se estaba quebrando, lo había visto una vez en el pasado, solo que esa vez pudo recuperarse. Pakkun tenía razón. No llevaría a Naruto de regreso. Ese Naruto se estaba desintegrando rápidamente frente a él._Lo peor es que no puedo detenerme…porque en sueños aún lo persigo, todavía intento alcanzarlo…quiero que venga a mi lado y no se vaya nunca mas.__

__Naruto… ¿Aún quieres ir tras…Sasuke?__

_El semblante del rubio bajo un tanto, cerrando los ojos para derramar mas lagrimas. Su mano izquierda fue hasta su pecho, hundiendo las uñas, rasgando la piel, hiriéndose y sangrando profusamente._

__Tengo que sacarlo, Kakashi-sensei…el corazón…ese pedazo de mi alma que nunca lo dejará ir, que no puede odiarlo ni dejar de amarlo, _continuó con temblor._

__Puedes dejar que el tiempo…__

__ ¡No hay tiempo!...Ellos quieren dañar a la Obaachan…dicen que es demasiado tarde… ¡Hablan de piedad y no son mas que unos asesinos…al igual que yo!_ El rubio se vio la sangre en su mano._

__Naruto…lo que haces ahora…estás forzando tu elección, no has dejado que tu corazón se recupere.__

__No me importa, _dijo desoladamente._Ya no quiero volver a elegirlo, prefiero odiarlo…hasta hacerlo insignificante…__

__Naruto…_ _

__Pero para conseguirlo, tengo que hacer morir esto sensei, lo que soy ahora, lo que fui, mi miseria y dolor. Los fracasos de mi pasado… se tiene que terminar aquí…_Las pupilas celestes rápidamente se oscurecieron y en el estomago del rubio la marca del Kyuubi._Ya no me queda nada…no pude alcanzarlo Kakashi-sensei…él no me quiere y eso solo me hace querer desaparecer._ Los labios de Uzumaki se curvaron lentamente, llevando su mano hasta sus cabellos para removérselos. La sonrisa payasa tan propia de él apareció, iluminando sus fracciones. _Creo que en verdad estoy cansado´dattebayo.__

_Kakashi se sacó el protector del sharingan para notar el cambio en el flujo del chakra de Naruto que colapso debido a sus intensas emociones, haciendo que se hundiera en el agua y siendo arrastrado por la corriente._

_Demasiado rápido para que consiguiera alcanzarlo, maldiciendo, el peligris arrojó los shurikens para que se incrustaran en ambas estatuas, formando con los hilos de éstos una red entre el fuerte flujo del agua que alcanzó a sostener la caída del rubio. Fue hasta él y lo llevó hasta la ribera del cause. _

__Lo lamento Naruto, _dijo el Hokage con voz temblorosa, sosteniéndolo en brazos._Esta bien si deseas ir a descansar, duerme todo lo que quieras, pero por favor… regresa algún día.__

De pie, en medio de la intensa corriente del agua, se quedó mirando su propio reflejo. Difuso pero algo reconocible.

Sus ojos carentes de luz o vida. Su boca rígida, nada de la aparatosa ridiculez con la que antes buscaba el reconocimiento de los demás. Odiaba ser positivo o tener esperanzas. Sólo se esforzaba si eran órdenes y solo tres seres en ese mundo le impostaban, nadie más.

Obaachan

Shizune

Pon-Pon

Neji…éste le guardaba un rencor que aún el pelilargo no se atrevía a analizar, lo que culminaría en dos opciones. Elegiría amarlo sabiendo que quizás nunca le correspondería o lo traicionaría para cobrarse lo que sentía que le debía.

Pero aparte de eso, nada mas le interesaba. No quería pensar o sentir y menos recordar.

No conectaba su mente y el cuerpo al alma. Si alguna vez volvía a hacerlo estaría acabado.

Solo se tenia a si mismo.

Cuando niño tuvo a personas a su lado pero ninguna permaneció para siempre. Cada uno tomó un camino diferente y eso lo entendía. ¿Quién querría permanecer con alguien como él?

Si pudiera volver atrás… ¿Qué cambiaria? ¿Cuándo es que su vida se torció? ¿Cuándo es que se obligó a hacer algo para terminar en lo que era hoy?

"_Mi sueño es volverme Hokage y que todos en la aldea me reconozcan"_

"_Te llevaré de regreso, ¡Así tenga que romperte las piernas y brazos!"_

"_¿No es tu sueño convertirte en Hokage? Deberías dejar de buscarme y centrarte en tu sueño"_

"_¿Crees que alguien que no puede salvar a uno de sus amigos convertirse en Hokage?_

¿En qué momento se equivocó y dejo de perseguir su sueño para alcanzarlo a él?

De ser capaz de encontrar el punto exacto donde sus sentimientos se fueron más allá de su control ¿Volvería para impedirlo?

Si respondía afirmativamente estaría admitiendo que odiaba lo que era ahora.

Si su respuesta era "no" estaría admitiendo que en verdad le gustaba su ser actual.

A simple vista la opción era sencilla de escoger pero si lo miraba detenidamente la cuestión se complicaba.

Cerró los ojos.

Los sonidos nocturnos llegaron hasta sus oídos. La luz de la luna, inmensa en el cielo, iluminaba todo a la perfección.

Cuerpo, mente y alma.

Creyó por años que su alma estaba muerta o demasiado desecha como para volver a aparecer pero estaba equivocado.

Frente al Uchiha se excitaba de odio pero también de pasión.

"_Tu no te vienes si no te digo que te quiero"_

Sasuke tenía la molesta habilidad de hacerle percatar sobre el abismo que interpuso entre él y su alma. Pero el otro se la arreglaba para cruzar ese vacío. Jamás nunca, ante nadie, habría hecho una promesa como tal, esta vez su deseo por el Teme le jugo una mala pasada cediendo a esa petición. ¿Qué ridiculez quería el Uchiha con todo eso?

"El viejo Naruto"

Ni quiera él sabia si podía conseguirlo completamente o lo que haría ante Sasuke al tenerlo enfrente después de todo lo que paso.

Ahora lo único que debía poner era un telón sobre lo de ahora y sacar nuevamente al Naruto débil e idiota que se pudrió solo y en medio de las lagrimas, gritando noche tras noche por alguien que no vino, o mejor dicho, que llegó muy tarde. Si tanto quería ver a ese Naruto, le daría la ocasión, una última concesión antes de continuar. Lo sentía en cada poro de su piel. Nada de lo que hiciera lo haría detener.

Después de ese ridículo día que le pidió, terminaría lentamente con los sentimientos de amor que Sasuke decía tener. El juego se estaba haciendo largo y demasiado peligroso, estaba perdiendo el control de si mismo y eso era algo que no consentiría. No se rendiría ante emociones que las pensó muertas pero que aun gemían en la agonía ahora que al Teme se le dio por regresar.

"…_El camino que quieres tomar y no te atrevas a volver a dudar nunca mas"_

Hace tiempo hizo su elección, ya era demasiado tarde para volver hacia atrás. Si paraba ahora, nada tendría sentido.

"_Eso-sensei…_pensaba mientras se hundía en la corriente, siendo arrastrado de nuevo hacia los confines de su alma mientras el agua lo cubría por completo._ tenias razón con lo que me dijiste ese día en la habitación del hospital, debí haberte escuchado._"

"__...Olvídate de Sasuke…olvídate de ir tras él, ese es el tipo de cosas que solo un tonto haría…no sufras mas, olvídalo, remuévelo de tu mente. Si eres un tonto sólo vivirás en un mundo lleno de dolor. Esa es la realidad_"_

"__...Seré feliz siendo un tonto._"_

Esa fue la respuesta que le dio al Senin.

Una sonrisa amarga curvó sus labios.

Si, ya era demasiado tarde para volver atrás.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

_Necesitas descansar, no has dormido en dos días._ Anko recibió una mirada de indiferencia como respuesta. Indudablemente el Uchiha estaba de vuelta en la aldea. En esta ocasión les toco realizar juntos la misión con resultados excelentes. Cuando tenia que hacer algo, lo hacia a la perfección mas cuando disponía de unos segundos notó que se abstraía, pensativo y hasta casi se podría decir con una expresión de añoranza. Ocultó una sonrisa al reflexionar sobre eso. _Aun así, _insistió._Debes ir a tu villa, descansa. Me encargaré del papeleo y tomate franco el día de mañana._

_No necesito…_empezaba diciendo el pelinegro cuando un grito se oyó a través de la extensión del bosque.

_ ¡Naruto eres un idiota!_

Los dos ninjas frenaron su avance al identificar a Ino como la autora de tal exclamación.

_Creo que…me tomare ese día libre._ Esas fueron las palabras del Uchiha antes de salir disparado en dirección de donde provino la voz de la mujer.

¿Naruto un idiota?

Rememoró Sasuke. Su pecho se salteó un latido, cambiando de dirección de inmediato mientras atravesaba el bosque. "Solo por un día" ¿Acaso él se enteró del termino de su asignación?

Tenía que encontrarlo y debía hacerlo ya. Debía tratarse de él...el Dobe, **su Dobe** regresó, por fin podría verlo, estar a su lado después de tanto tiempo.

¿Cómo seria? ¿Qué haría el rubio al verlo? ¿Qué diría?

Sentía que el camino se hacia largo y desesperante, no podía esperar un segundo mas. Quería oírlo, se moría por verlo y escuchar llamarle por su nombre. Finalmente sabría cómo hubiera sido todo si se hubiera detenido ese día, si solamente se hubiera rendido a los pies de Naruto y permitir que lo llenara con ese amor que ahora se le estaba haciendo difícil recuperar.

"Si me hubiese detenido, ¿Cómo habría sido, Dobe? ¿Cómo habrías sido al poner tus ojos en mi? Quiero saberlo, dime Naruto, la forma en la que me hubieses amado."

Al llegar a la ribera del río se encontró con la siguiente escena:

Chouji sostenía por detrás a su novia que, con una mirada furiosa, intentaba arrojarse sobre dos rubios que se reían, mientras le decían a coro que debía pagar con un mes de flores gratis para la Obaachan, mientras Rock Lee se maravillaba por la astucia del Uzumaki, felicitándolo por su victoria. Cerca de ellos, a la sombra de un árbol, estaba Shikamaru, recostado en el suelo, adormilado mirando las nubes del cielo, Hinata acariciando distraídamente a Akamaru mientras que a Kiba se le iban los ojos por la Hyuuga. Parecía que habían llegado hace un rato, para pasar todos juntos la mañana y almorzar fuera.

Se ubicó al lado de Nara, que desviando un tanto la vista notó que el pelinegro no le sacaba los ojos de encima al rubio que continuaba enumerando las distintas flores que querría para esa semana ante una iracunda Ino que no se lanzaba a golpearlo gracias al firme agarre de su novio.

Shikamaru suspiró sonoramente y empezó a resumir lo que los llevó hasta allí.

_Ino quería que Chouji comiera algo mas sano por lo que nos invitó a este picnic. En el camino hacia aquí, nos encontramos a Naruto en el puesto de Ichiraku mas…animado que de costumbre, aseverando que desde hacia mucho tiempo que no **desayunaba **ramen. Ino se horrorizó e intentó obligarlo a acompañarnos, mas el otro no cedía, sólo cuando hicieron la apuesta de que si venia y no probaba ramen en todo el día le daría gratis por una semana su ramo diario de flores lo hizo ceder. Pero al llegar aquí se reveló y dijo que si no adivinaba cuál de los dos era el real y cual el clon se iría y le daría gratis por un mes las flores, y si ella lo conseguía le compraría el triple de lo que tenia por costumbre._

_Al parecer a Naruto se le pegó la costumbre de apostar,_ señaló Sasuke.

_Mmmm…seeee, _ Shikamaru sabia exactamente de donde sacó ese habito el rubio. Tsunade-sama lo influía mucho a pesar de estar dormida pero no era de extrañarse, después de todo era como su madre. Y tampoco le afligía que empezara a apostar en el juego, su sentido de la responsabilidad era un rasgo que parecía extraño en Uzumaki, pero lo tenía y no caería en el vicio como le paso a la Quinta, mas si veía la posibilidad de ganar otras cosas con eso bien lo haría sin dudar. _Oi, Sasuke, _llamó al pelinegro, cuando éste lo miró le tendió un reloj._ No entiendo, pero ayer por la noche cuando le informe a Naruto que regresabas de tu misión me pidió que hoy te lo alcanzase apenas te vea. Dijo que tu lo entenderías._

El otro lo tomó, dejando el chaleco, los protectores, armas y morral en el suelo, el Uchiha se unió al otro con dos kunais en mano.

_...Violetas, campanitas, pensamientos, azaleas…Oohhh, no! ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¡Orquídeas! ¡De las más caras! ¡A montones y tooooodos los dias´dattebayo!_ La risa del rubio continuó incluso al verlo llegar.

_Eres un tramposo Dobe._

Naruto se quedó en silencio de golpe. Ino dejó de forcejear, mirando al Uchiha.

_ ¡No digas nada Teme! ¡Vete a atrapar gatos por ahí´ttebayo!_ Los ojos celestes se abrieron mas al ver que activaba el sharingan y asía con firmeza el kunai en su mano. Lo señaló, advirtiendo en vano, ambos Narutos hablando a coro: _¡No te atrevas´ttebayo, si lo haces…!_

¡Puff!

Fue el sonido de uno de los rubios cuando el filo del arma impactó en su pecho. El otro Uzumaki se quedó viendo como el Jutsu se desvanecía. Se volvía para salir corriendo cuando el otro kunai impactó en su espalda, desapareciendo en medio del humo blanco.

_ ¡Aaarrggg!_Exclamó furiosa la chica._ ¡Los dos eran clones! ¡Naruto eres un idiota! ¡Ni creas que daré por valida tu victoria! ¡Eso fue trampa! ¡En cuanto te vea me las vas a pagar…!_

Mientras la chica seguía con sus improperios, Sasuke se volvió, sintiendo el aroma en el aire. Sonrió de lado al identificar el leve aroma.

Ramen.

No importaba qué, nada le impediría al Dobe comer su plato predilecto por sobre cualquier otro.

Usando su sharingan y sus agudos sentidos empezó a buscarlo por los alrededores, ocultando su propia existencia, reduciendo sus niveles de chakra a niveles insignificantes, moviéndose erráticamente para que si el otro se diera cuenta de su presencia pensase que era una animal para que no se diera a la fuga apenas lo viese.

Se detuvo cuando oyó el timbre de voz del rubio, se acercó más y escuchó, entre sorbidos que hacia al comer el fideo, decir:

_ ¡Teme bastardo! Mira que meterse…y yo que estaba tan feliz porque tendría mas flores para la Obaachan… ¡Orquideas nada mas! Con lo costosas que son y tan bonitas para ella´ttebayo….Ah! ya pasaron los tres minutos…ramen-ramen…_

Sasuke se paso la mano por el rostro, experimentando una intensidad en su pecho al oírlo. Lo pidió y ahí estaba.

Subió al árbol y lo observó desde arriba antes de caer de pie a sus espaldas, asiendo una bolsa llena a mas no poder de ramen instantáneo que Naruto preparaba con el agua que hervía en un fuego que preparó, al lado de éste había fácil unos tres paquetes vacíos. Sasuke miró el reloj: "9:19"

Solo por un día.

Quizás por haber oído sus pasos el rubio se volvió y el Uchiha se vio observado con sorpresa y una boca llena de fideos, con los palitos al aire con otra porción lista para engullir.

_Prometiste al venir aquí que no habría ramen ¿Se puede saber qué es esto?_ El Uzumaki tragó lo que tenia en la boca sin masticar, que lo hizo atorarse, comenzando a toser exageradamente. Sasuke lo miró con burla, _buena actuación, pero no me la creo._

El rubio se recuperó milagrosamente, sin quitarle los ojos a la bolsa en su mano.

_Oye Teme, no intentes nada malo ¿Si?...solo fue una broma´dattebayo…_

_Mentiste e hiciste trampa, eso merece un castigo ¿No?_

Naruto se puso de pie, dejando el tazón en el suelo cuando lo vio arrojar la bolsa con ramen al suelo lejos de ellos y hacer el Jutsu de fuego, destruyendo su preciada comida en pocos segundos.

_ ¡No, mi ramen! ¡Teme bastardo idiota! Me la vas a…_ Uzumaki recordó lo que abandonó antes para cuando Sasuke se volvia para destruir ese también. _ ¡No lo harás!... ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_

Los clones de Naruto se abalanzaron sobre el pelinegro, que vio como el otro tomaba el tazón y se escapaba riendo a todo pulmón, desapareciendo entre la vegetación. Se zafó del agarre, huyendo del jutsu del rubio que intentaban desviarlo del camino que Naruto había tomado. Utilizando sus Jutsus destruyó un par pero eran increíblemente escurridizos y continuaban apareciendo por doquier.

_ ¡Dobe, mas te vale venir en este instante o te arrepentirás!_ gritaba el pelinegro que trataba de soltarse del agarre que dos clones mantenían sobre sus piernas. El pelinegro se vio superado en número al lanzarse encima de él una docena de rubios, cayendo todos por una depresión en el terreno, terminando en medio del fango que se amontonaba cerca del río. A lo lejos, mientras se levantaba al momento de que los clones desaparecieran, oyó la risa de Naruto. Subió por una elevación de roca hasta encontrarlo.

_ ¡Te lo tienes merecido!_ Expresaba como si lo que le acababa de ocurrir fuera lo mas gracioso del mundo._ ¡Eres un idiota Teme, mira que destruir casi todo mi ramen…!_

_¡Espera que te tenga mas cerca, Dobe!_ Sasuke se quitó el barro de la ropa y los brazos, mirando enojado al rubio que seguía con su ramen, por lo menos el estado lamentable que traía era lo suficiente como para distraer al Usurakantochi de su tan adorada comida que aún sostenía entre manos.

_Acabo de llegar, no he dormido en dos días, pensé que vendrías a mi a penas me vieras, pero no. Te escondes aquí para comer eso y a mi me tienes corriendo por todos lados con tus clones…_

_ ¡Tu empezaste todo´dattebayo, incendiaste el ramen!_ Acusó sosteniendo la vasija con la comida.

_Ya veo que prefieres el ramen antes que a mí, _dijo el pelinegro, sacándose un poco de barro que tenía en la mejilla. Quería estar serio porque se suponía que estaba enojado, pero el ver como el rubio abrazaba al tazón le estaba haciendo difícil la tarea. Solo quería correr hasta él y abrazarlo.

_ ¡Es tu culpa´dattebayo! ¡Querías arruinar este ramen también!_ decía en su defensa Naruto._ ¡Tampoco pensé que unos cuantos pudieran contigo´ttebayo! ¡Y menos que te lanzaran al barro!_ El Dobe no sabia si reír o llorar y eso lo divertía mas.

La mano negra del Uchiha se extendió y empezó a enumerar los hechos:

_No he dormido en dos días, recién llego de una misión, vengo a buscarte y después de ignorarme llenándote la boca de fideos me lanzas tus clones y huyes..._

El rubio se tragó lo que tenia en la boca, mirándolo contrito.

_Teme…_

_No digas nada, yo entiendo que tu ramen es mas preciado que yo, ahora si me disculpas, me voy a dar un baño._ Se volvía cuando oyó caer el tazón que Naruto sostenía.

Al volverse, vio que el rubio con el rostro algo inclinado se llevaba una mano al cabello, tirando hacia su frente los mechones como queriendo ocultar su expresión. Con voz temblorosa le escuchó decir:

_Por favor Sasuke,...no quiero ver tu espalda otra vez...no te vayas...no me dejes._

El Uchiha se acercó, entrelazando sus dedos para que le permitiera ver su expresión.

Ahí estaban esos ojos llenos de luz, la calidez lo invadió por dentro, llenándolo por completo.

_Teme, tardaste un poco en volver donde perteneces._ dijo el rubio con una sonrisa que no tenia nada de indiferente o de cínica burla.

_No, Dobe. Eres tu el que se tardó en regresar a mi lado._

Naruto asió su rostro, apoyando su frente en la de él.

_Si, lo siento…estaba un poco cansado y se me paso el tiempo´dattebayo!_

_No te preocupes, ya estas aquí y eso es lo que importa._ La boca de Sasuke se detuvo sobre la del rubio. Estremeciéndose al saber a quien estaba por besar._ Bienvenido de vuelta, Naruto._

Sus labios le supieron a sal, el sabor del ramen, el gusto de Naruto…todo eso, la humedad en su interior. La lengua que buscaba la suya, el sentir como la respiración del Dobe se hacia mas profunda al igual que la caricia de sus lenguas. Los brazos de Naruto rodearon su cintura, acariciando su espalda de la misma forma en que lo hizo esa noche cuando estaban en medio de la misión de los pergaminos. Lo acarició de la misma forma y ese descubrimiento lo mareó. No estaba tan lejos como pensó. Sus manos buscaron esa tibia piel bronceada debajo de su remera, abrazándolo fuertemente, no queriendo tener que dejarlo ir nunca. Se bebió el suspiro que salió del rubio, haciendo exigente el beso hasta que lo oyó jadear, pegándose a su cuerpo.

Sasuke se apartó apenas para besar su cuello y volver a su boca, mordiéndole el labio inferior, soltándolo y volviendo a tomarlo, entre rápidos roces que buscaban tentarlo.

_Ven a mi casa, Naruto._

_ ¿Eh?_preguntó el rubio que parecía tener dificultades para pensar.

_Ven, _ la urgencia de sus besos y tironeos a sus labios se hacia mas intenso. Lo tomó de su trasero, atrayéndolo hacia su pelvis, presionándolo._Quiero darte la bienvenida, Dobe. ¿Qué dices, vienes?_

_Yo…_

_ ¡Naruto, si no vienes en este instante lo lamentarás!_

La voz de Ino hizo que el rubio se apartara al instante.

_ ¡Voy´dattebayo! No te enojes._

_Dobe, _expresó enojado el Uchiha.

_ ¡Te lo tienes merecido Teme!_ A las risotadas un sonrojado Naruto se alejaba._ ¡Por arruinar mi desayuno!_

El pelinegro aspiró profundo varias veces para bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo.

Uzumaki se alejaba cuando habló:

_ ¿Vienes o no? Vamos, Teme ¡No te retrases!_ Un fuerte viento arremolinado se hizo presente, trayendo consigo el polen y las hojas sueltas de todos lados, levantando parte de la remera del Dobe, revoloteando sus cabellos cuando éste se daba vuelta, lo miró sonriendo de una forma que desde que regresó a Konoha no lo había hecho a él o para nadie, con calidez para decirle: _ Por una vez se tu quien me siga, Sasuke. Dame ese gusto._

El Uchiha se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su ropa oscura, para ir tras él. La verdad es que desde que volvió sentía que lo perseguía sin éxito y que lo de ahora era más un regalo que otra cosa.

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Naruto cuando llegó a su lado, que lo compensó con un rápido beso antes de empezar a caminar otra vez. Tenia tanto que quería preguntar pero temía que él se alejase, le respondiera mentiras o que la verdad fuese demasiado dolorosa para soportarla. Optó por no hacerlas, al menos no todavía.

Primero quería tener al Dobe para él solo todo un día.

Ya habría tiempo para otras cuestiones.

Toda una vida. Por hoy tendría el amor y la entera atención de Naruto.

En algún punto entre la comida y la ruidosa conversación, el cansancio hizo mella en el cuerpo del Uchiha, que cayo dormido sobre el tronco del árbol. Comenzaba a despertase cuando en medio de su estado de ensueño oyó la voz de Ino decir:

_Naruto, nosotros ya nos vamos._ Ella parecía alejarse pero agregó:_Escucha, sé que las cosas entre ustedes no son sencillas pero…¿No pensaste en darle una oportunidad? Sé que si lo haces no volverá a defraudarte._

_Ino…_

_Y si no vas a hacerlo, _interrumpió la rubia con tono firma._Entonces déjalo ir para que sea feliz con alguien mas._

La presencia de la kunoichi desapareció, sin darle oportunidad al Uzumaki para replicarle o contestar su primer pregunta, ni que Sasuke oyera lo que el otro tenia para decir acerca de todo eso.

El pelinegro no se molestó en abrir los ojos para saber quien realmente estaba a su lado.

_¿Dónde está Naruto?_ interrogó irritado, sentándose al instante.

El clon lo miró, sonriendo divertido.

_Quería darte una sorpresa así que se escabulló cuando dijo que se iba a nadar un rato._

_Y no solo eso. Seguro fue por una porción de ramen ¿O no?_

El rubio rió.

_¡Tienes razón´dattebayo! ¡Pero en verdad quiere que te alegres con la sorpresa!_

_Encontrarlo aquí habría sido suficiente…¿Cuánto me dormí?_

_Alrededor de una hora. Pero lo verás tan pronto vayas a tu casa´ttebayo._

_Dime…¿Sabes qué habría respondido el Dobe a lo que dijo Ino?_

_¡Claro! Seré un clon pero aún asi soy Naruto._

Sasuke se puso de pie para alzar sus pertenencias e indagó:

_¿Qué es lo que él siente por mi?_

_Creo que eso lo querrías oír directamente de él._

_¿Me gustará o no oírlo?_

_Teme…primero debes decidir hasta donde alcanza el amor que dices tener._

_¿Qué se supone que significa eso?_Expresó enojado._Como si se pudiera medir lo que siente una persona._

_Sasuke, cuando se termine este día, nunca le digas Naruto aquello que realmente te lastimaría porque no dudará en hacerlo y será ahí donde descubrirás el limite de tus sentimientos. Él no cree en ti o en tu amor y es mejor así, si te apartas ahora te dejará ir._

_¿Me dices que no conseguiré su perdón?_

_La última vez que ustedes se vieron, hace poco mas de dos años, Naruto descubrió que aquello que sentía por ti no tenia limites cuando para salvarte no dudó en actuar. Lo imposible, Sasuke, es que él mismo se perdone a si mismo por lo que hizo._

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Tan pronto llegó a la entrada de su casa lo primero que oyó fue el sonido metálico caerse al piso, seguido de inmediato por el grito de Naruto:

_¡Quema´dattebeyo!_

Entró después de descalzarse para ir a ayudarlo cuando una borrosa imagen pasó a una increíble velocidad en dirección al baño. Al poco rato se escuchó el sonido del agua correr. Sasuke dio una ojeada al desastre que era el piso que no era nada comparado con el resto de la cocina. Era demasiado temprano para la cena ¿Qué se suponía que quiso hacer?

Se volvió para ir hasta el cuarto de baño, afirmado en el marco mientras veia al rubio en bermudas azules y sin remera mientras se mojaba un sector del pecho que lucia un leve rojizo.

_Eres un Dobe,_se burló.

_No me digas Dobe, Teme. ¡No te rías que duele´dattebayo!_

_Espérame aquí que ya vuelvo._

Sasuke fue a su habitación, buscó en ella el ungüento que tenia para las quemaduras.

Al volver al baño, el rubio ya no estaba. Estaba por llamarlo cuando hasta él llegaron ruidos provenientes de la cocina. Al entrar se encontró al rubio en el piso alzando el desastre de comida que había allí.

_Naruto ¿Qué haces? Deja eso y ven para que te cure._

_Quería hacerte de comer´dattebayo._Dijo haciendo un mohín de disgusto infantil.

_Dobe, ven aquí._

Cuando Uzumaki se puso de pie, después de sortear el enchastre en el piso, Sasuke lo asió de la mano y se lo llevó a la galería de la casa, sentándose en el piso de madera, donde se podía ver el estanque y algunos árboles distribuidos por ahí. El rubio se ponía de cuclillas cuando se percató de la mirada del Uchiha.

_¿Qué?_preguntó el Dobe pues no sabia qué era lo que le molestó al otro. _Ah, es por lo de la cocina ¿no? Ya lo limpiaré después de que…_

_Estas lejos Kitsune_ interrumpió, diciendo que a eso se debió la expresión de disgusto._Levántate._

Uzumaki lo hacia mientras señalaba:

_No creo poder ponerme mas…¡Oi, Teme!_ exclamó cuando cayo de piernas abiertas sobre el pelinegro, apoyando las rodillas en el suelo. Sasuke sonrió ante el leve rubor de Naruto.

_Aún estas lejos._murmuró en su oído, poniendo sus manos en el trasero del rubio, atrayéndolo mas. Los ojos azabache miraron el pecho del otro, notando gotitas en su pecho que seguro le saltaron cuando alzaba los restos del piso. Se inclinó un poco para lamer y succionar la superficie, oyendo el jadeo de Naruto. _Estaba delicioso._

_¿Si?...algún día lo haré bien´ttebayo._

Sasuke no lo dijo, pero se aferró a esa promesa como un poseso.

Buscó su boca, tomando sus labios, disfrutando de esos besos con sabor a sal que le sabían exquisitos. La lengua de Naruto se metió en su interior, rozando por todas partes mientras sus manos iban hasta sus cabellos, introduciendo sus dedos hasta llevarlos a su espalda para acariciarlo, buscando en su tacto mas cercanía, aumentando la pasión del pelinegro.

Definitivamente le gustaban esos besos, esos en donde el Kitsune no sólo invadía su boca sino también tocaba su cuerpo muy lentamente, caricias que para el Uchiha eran tan embriagantes como lo era todo en ese Naruto.

Sasuke, lo empujó despacio, sin dejar de besarlo hasta apoyarle la espalda en el suelo. Después de apartarse un tanto, le quitó las bermudas a su Dobe, tomando el frasquito de pomada y sacando un poco con sus dedos, volvió a besarlo con más urgencia, poniéndose entre sus piernas a las que puso sobre sus muslos para que las caderas del rubio quedasen elevadas. Naruto gimió al sentir que metía sus dedos en el calido interior de su cuerpo.

_Esta…frío…_jadeó agitándose debajo del pelinegro, queriendo su cercanía, llevando sus manos hasta sus hombros para que se acercara.

Sasuke observó el rostro del Uzumaki mientras se dilataba más al poner su tercer dedo.

_Naruto…te amo, lo sabes ¿No?_

_Si, si lo sé…_respondió entrecortadamente.

_Te…necesito,_dijo con prisa, desabrochándose los pantalones, sacando su miembro duro. _Mírame, Dobe, déjame ver tus ojos,_pidió. Asi, con la visión de ser el centro de atención del ojicelestes, cuyas pupilas estaban veladas por la pasión, penetró su interior. Se movió, gimiendo mas al sentir sobre sus piernas los muslos del rubio y como era apretado por su amante muy dentro de él. Lo beso por todo el cuello, dejando sus propias marcas, aquellas que Naruto se encargaba de marcar en él pero de forma diferente, pues las hacia en su alma. Se introdujo mas adentro, con fuerza, excitándose mas al oír los gemidos que su amante emitía, acariciando su pecho, buscando sus labios, lamiendo y mordiendo su cuello y labios.

_Kitsune…me crees ¿No?...cuando te digo que te quiero y que te necesito._

_Si…si…_entrelazó sus dedos, aceptando con sonidos de placer las fuertes embestidas del Uchiha._Sé que me…amas…y que siempre lo harás._

_Naruto…_gimió, sintiéndose al limite. Lo amaba, de eso no había duda y lo enloquecía estar dentro de su cuerpo, llevándolo al clímax, haciendo que se viniera en sus vientres y que lo abrazase con intensidad. Lo amaba y eso se repetía en su mente al momento de terminar dentro, jadeando al mismo tiempo:

_Naruto…te amo._

Se dejó caer sobre su pecho, siendo abrazado al instante, algo que nunca antes pasaba. Descansó en el lugar donde se oía el fuerte y rápido latido de su corazón.

"Naruto descubrió que aquello que sentía por ti no tenia limites"

Sentimientos así no se perdían nunca. Sólo debía hallar una forma, una manera…

Descubrir que tan profundo en el Kitsune estaba el amor que ocultó en su interior.

Encontrar el camino de regreso a Naruto para traerlo de vuelta.

_**Continuará…..**_

_OOookk…_

He terminado…Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, si quieren pronto la conti!!! XD XD

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!!! SIGAN-SIGAN!!!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, la segunda parte se esta cocinando ^_^

Se va a llamar "9:18"

Gracias por leer y seguirme hasta aquí.

Nos estaremos leyendo!!!

Ja ne!

Hime-sora, si Naruto es mujer perderia lo…. Pervertidamente emocionant de la historia!! Peeero quizas…habria sido mas…romantico? ^_^


	16. 9:18

Naruto & Company son propiedad de Mr Kisimoto

WARNING-WARNING: C3PO dice: "LEMON-LEMON"

Para combatir su gripe shisho

^_^

Para mí siempre será la primera

.

º

O

º

.

Capitulo 16: "Sólo por Un Día"

(Segunda Parte)

"_**9:18"**_

_No debe ser sano comer solo esto, _dijo el rubio dejando en el suelo el plato que contuvo los emparedados, para volver a la cama, al lado del pelinegro.

Sasuke sonrió, mirándolo irritado.

_No tienes mucho que decir sobre comida sana, si por ti fuera te alimentarias de ramen todo el tiempo todos los días, Dobe._

El rubio se recostó a su izquierda, apoyando su mentón en la mano y el codo sobre la almohada, dejando el brazo del Uchiha debajo de su brazo.

_No me digas Dobe, Teme, _murmuró distraído mientras delineaba el pecho del pelinegro, observando la desnudez del Uchiha. Recorría con lentitud cada forma, las elevaciones y las depresiones de los tonificados músculos. Su boca fue hasta su rostro, rozándolo con los labios, hasta alcanzar su oreja, pellizcando apenas con los dientes la sensible parte. _Eres muy blanco, te marcas enseguida´dattebayo._ Se admiró ocupado en continuar con la practica de ese descubrimiento.

_Kitsune, _llamó algo afectado por la atención que el rubio le daba con sus caricias.

_ ¿Mmm?_ expresó el otro, cruzando una pierna sobre la del Uchiha, lamiendo el cuello. Su mano estaba en el bajo vientre del pelinegro, acariciando la zona pero ignorando a conciencia el miembro semierecto de su amante.

El tibio roce de las yemas del rubio sobre su cuerpo estaba alterándolo.

_Dijiste que… querías ir a un sitio y…_

_Después, ahora quiero que me lleves a otro sitio._Susurró el Usurakantochi, poniéndose encima de Sasuke, haciendo tocar apenas cada parte de ellos. El pelinegro se sentó, apoyándose en el respaldar de la cama y Naruto se acercó hasta pegar sus torsos, rodeándolo con sus brazos, de cuclillas sobre su regazo, con sus piernas a cada lado. El rubio comenzó a mover sus caderas, besándolo._Quiero que me lo hagas otra vez, _farfulló Naruto tomando la legua que el otro le ofreció mientras notaba la firme erección de Sasuke.

Sin perder el tiempo, Uzumaki lo asió para meterse él mismo el miembro del Uchiha cuando éste lo detuvo.

_Espera, _dijo el pelinegro, llevando sus dedos hasta la entrada de Naruto, los metió dentro en la calidez de su amante, hallando los restos de su semen, la liquida evidencia de que lo había tomado antes, así como lo haría de nuevo. Empezó con dos dedos, girándolos, yendo profundo para luego salir e introducir el tercero moviéndolos con el Dobe encima de él.

Esa imagen era dolorosamente placentera. La del rubio arrodillado sobre él con las piernas abiertas, con sus muslos en contacto a lo mismo que sus miembros erectos que se rozaban por el balanceo que hacia el Kitsune. Lo tenia en su cama y como quería: ahogado en el goce que le daba, al menos por un día era suyo en cuerpo y alma, con los bronceados brazos en su espalda y su boca en el cuello desde donde resonaban los jadeos del rubio que comenzó a agitarse, gimiendo cuando rozó en su interior el punto sensible.

_Sasuke…Ahora…rápido._

El pelinegro tomó su boca, mientras seguía acariciando esa parte con sus dedos. Uzumaki se movía contra su mano, apretándolo dentro suyo.

_Te quiero a ti, _jadeó el rubio, cubierto de un fino sudor, lamiendo su boca y acariciando su espalda, meciéndose, gustándole el hecho de estar cerca del orgasmo pero sin alcanzarlo todavía.

_No, _rehusó el Uchiha, _quiero que te vengas con mis dedos._

Naruto gimió, abrazándose a su amante, rindiéndose a lo que le hacia sentir, jadeando su nombre, sintiendo la corriente de intensidad que recorría su cuerpo cada vez mas fuerte con el insistente toque del pelinegro en su interior. Se tensó, apretando su agarre, respiró con dificultad hasta marearse, estremeciéndose antes de derramar su ser en el vientre pálido del otro. Se dejó manejar al antojo del Uchiha que lo depositó sobre la cama, ubicándose entre sus piernas, penetrándolo lentamente, haciendo que sólo con eso se pusiera duro nuevamente.

_Mi Kitsune, mío, solo mío…_susurraba Sasuke mientras le hacia el amor, metiéndose suavemente, diciéndole lo mucho que lo quería, todo lo que lo había extrañado y lo feliz que estaba de tenerlo ahora a su lado, en su cama. Oyó los jadeos del otro que busco su mirada para verlo con ojos brillantes, derramando silenciosas lagrimas mientras se mecía al ritmo que le marcaba sus embestidas._Si, Naruto…lo sé, _susurró con la voz ahogada por la pasión y el dolor, notando en su alma un sabor agridulce._ Sé la razón de tus lagrimas…me hubieras hecho tan…feliz, mis días habrían estado completos a tu lado. Por favor…no estés triste, sólo quiéreme hoy. Déjame buscarte esta vez, ya lo hiciste antes ahora es mi turno._ Lamió las lágrimas que caían de esos claros, asiendo su pierna con el brazo para meterse mas profundo, jadeando cuando lo apretó en la unión de sus cuerpos._Tu forma de amarme, Kitsune, me habría dado la única felicidad que quiero en este mundo…por eso no dejaré de intentar regresar a tu lado, te encontraré y descansaré envuelto en ti, de esta manera…_ agarró el miembro del rubio y lo rodeó con sus dedos, haciéndolo gemir mientras su boca lo besaba suavemente, introduciéndose cada vez mas rápido._...nunca dejaré de buscar porque desde mañana extrañaré la placidez que me das, por eso no llores, sólo espérame… hasta que consiga tu perdón._

Los labios de Naruto susurraron su nombre mientras gemía. Sasuke jadeó al aumentar en grandes oleadas el goce que golpeaba su interior, se deslizó dentro de su amante muchas veces mas, tensando sus músculos, sintiendo en su miembro el orgasmo del rubio que se arqueaba bajo suyo, empujó contra él, buscando su propia liberación, gimiendo con su boca el nombre del Dobe y el amor que sentía por él, viniéndose en la profundidad de su cuerpo al que una vez más marcó como suyo.

****

Tocaba el final de la tarde cuando salieron de la villa, llegando a la aldea, como le había prometido invitarlo ramen para la cena, pensó que se dirigirían al local de inmediato pero el rubio negó con una sonrisa, diciéndole que primero tenia algunas que contarle. Pasaron gran parte de la aldea hasta ir donde estaban los rostros de los Hokage tallado en piedra. Subieron hasta el mirador que había en lo alto, donde el cielo con tonos naranjas y rosas se veía esplendoroso.

El Kitsune se paro sobre una de las cabezas tallada, el sol del atardecer le daba un aspecto especial al rubio que miraba el ocaso.

_Naruto ¿Para qué querías que viniéramos aquí? No me lo has dicho._

Sasuke sintió que el corazón se le saltaba un latido al verlo volverse apenas con esa sonrisa sincera que le iluminaba las claras pupilas y suavizaban sus rasgos, ahí estaba la sonrisa payasa de antaño, que ya había visto muchas veces ese día pero que cada vez la sentía como la primera. En sus ojos se podía ver la humedad de las lágrimas.

_Nee, Sasuke ¿Sabes qué? El Cuarto Hokage es mi padre. ¡Desde que lo supe, siempre quise decirtelo´dattebayo!_

El Uchiha pasó por sobre la baranda y se acercó al Usurakantochi, tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

_En verdad…me hubiese gustado conocerlo, _dijo el pelinegro.

_Si, _expresó el rubio con una sonrisa._Y a mi hacerlo sentir orgulloso, desearía…no haberme equivocado tanto y así…_

_Naruto, _cortó Sasuke._ Eres su hijo, estoy seguro de que él está muy orgulloso de ti._

Los brazos de Uzumaki rodearon la nuca del Uchiha, buscando sus labios y antes de besarlo susurró:

_Gracias por estar a mi lado, Teme._

"Solo por un día"

Si, solo por ese día esas palabras eran verdad, por el lapso de esas horas, Naruto en verdad lo amaba y al besarlo lo hacia con todo su corazón, igual que al entregarle su cuerpo. Se metió en su boca, acariciando su interior, saboreándolo, guardando cada pequeño detalle que difería de los besos que se dieron antes de ese día, y la diferencia que había cuando lo tenía en su cama. Porque existía ese contraste al besarse y cuando el rubio se entregaba con profundos sentimientos que nada tenían que ver con el odio o rencores. Llevó sus manos en torno al Usurakantochi, abrazándolo con fuerza, queriendo, deseando desde el fondo de su alma que nunca terminase ese momento. De ser capaz de llegar a su alma para que el Dobe, para que **ese** Dobe no desapareciese al terminar aquellas horas.

Cuando se separaron, la mirada de Naruto fue hasta su boca antes que a sus ojos. Lo observó en silencio con expresión seria, como si estuviera pensando algo del pasado ya que por unos instantes sus ojos se vaciaron de luz pero sólo duró un momento ya que tan pronto apartó un tanto su semblante, al volver a mirarlo seguia siendo el mismo que fue todo ese día.

_ ¿Naruto?_

El rubio sonrió.

_No es nada´dattebayo, _dijo entre risas._Vamos, hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte._

Esta vez lo llevó hasta el cementerio, mas exactamente al monumento de los caídos. El Dobe le soltó la mano y se adelantó un tanto.

_Aquí es donde puedo venir a presentarle mis respetos a mi maestro, él se llama Ero-senin, en realidad es Jiraiya pero yo le digo de esa forma porque es un viejo pervertido´dattebayo!_ A Sasuke no se le pasó por alto que Naruto no hablaba en pasado de su maestro.

_Debes de extrañarlo mucho, _trató de ser amable con el recuerdo de su sensei pero le molestaba que el Kitsune mostrara tanta reverencia por esa persona, aún si se tratase de su maestro.

_Todos los días no dejo de esperarlo, _Sasuke se percató que aquellas palabras eran del otro Naruto, de aquel que lo odiaba a él pero que añoraba la presencia del difunto. No le iba a dar rienda suelta a su ira, se negaba a arruinar el resto del día. _No creo que te hubiera caído bien por su personalidad pero era muy poderoso´ttebayo._

Sasuke presentó sus respetos por el maestro de Naruto, viendo la espalda de su amante que se limpiaba la humedad de sus ojos con la manga de su camiseta. Después de eso se volvió, sonriéndole.

_Ahora si quiero mi ramen._

****

"Itadakimasu" dijo el rubio antes de empezar a llenarse la boca de fideos. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos viéndolo comer su cuarto plato de ramen, por su parte ya había terminado su porción hace rato.

_Dobe, ¿Cuánto más piensas comer?_

_Tu pagas…_decía mientras masticaba la comida y se metía mas sin haber tragado lo anterior._Comeré hasta dejarte pobre._ Su boca esbozó una sonrisa que le arrancó otra al Uchiha.

_Eres un tonto Usurakantochi._

_Dí lo que quieras, Teme, no me importa, no me enojaré´dattebayo._ Habló el rubio mientras tomaba entre manos el tazón para beberse el caldo.

El pelinegro miraba con intensidad las marcas que el rubio lucia en su cuello, ya se encargaría de remarcarlas cuando regresaran a casa, pensaba en eso cuando notó el cordel negro del cual pendía ese cristal azul con las cuentas a ambos lados.

_Oye Naruto, _lo llamó mientras el Kitsune asía el quinto tazón de la empleada. Arrugó el ceño al verlo sonreírle a la muchacha. _Ey! Dobe deja de sonreír como un idiota, pareces tonto, _ reprendió.

El viaje de los palitos con su porción de comida hasta la boca del rubio se detuvo para mirarlo con actitud inocente.

_Pero es que la chica es taaaan bonita, no puedes culparme por querer mostrarme amable._

_No me tientes Naruto, una cosa es ser amable y esa clase de sonrisas no son amables._ Ya se lo había aguantado antes, no lo haría otra vez. Se acercó para susurrarle al oído cosas que hicieron poner rojo al rubio.

_¡Basta´ttebayo!, _dijo apartándose._Estoy comiendo Teme bastardo, no molestes._

Uzumaki se cubrió el rostro con una mano y continuó con lo suyo. Sasuke sonrió de lado, era placentero poder influir de esa manera en el Kitsune, aquello fue suficiente para calmar la ira helada que las atenciones del rubio hacia otra persona le produjeron. Recordó lo que le estuvo por preguntarle antes por lo que lo hizo ahora:

_Dobe, ¿De donde sacaste eso que llevas en el cuello?_

Naruto lo miró repensando en lo que le dijo para determinar a qué se estaba refiriendo.

_Ah, esto, _dijo extrayendo de debajo de su ropa el dije. _Es un regalo…mas bien un premio, _Aclaró sonriendo con calidez al observar la roca cristalina. Las pupilas celeste se suavizaron, afectando el tono de su voz cuando en su mente se presento el recuerdo de la persona que le dio aquella joya._ ¿No te lo conté? Me lo dio…_

_ ¿Sasuke? ¿Naruto?_ La voz femenina atrajo la atención de los dos, que miraron a la joven recién llegada.

_Rieko-chan,_dijo el rubio, saludándola, siendo secundado por Sasuke, quien invitó a la chica a que tomara asiento con ellos y le preguntó si deseaba algo para comer a lo que ella aceptó gustosa, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

El Uchiha la animó a conversar de su padre y por sus estudios, aunque en realidad quería irse, no dormía bien desde hacia días y le quedaban pocas horas con su Dobe, quien ahora permanecía sumido en un profundo silencio y que respondía ocasionalmente con monosílabos, cortando todo tema de conversación.

Una hora después la joven se despedía, a Sasuke le dolía la cabeza y al Uzumaki parecía que le habían comido la lengua porque ya no hablaba para nada.

Cuando iban de regreso a la villa, Naruto tomó la ruta opuesta y el Uchiha lo asió del codo.

_Oye, Dobe, deja de dormir que no es para allá, _dijo irritado.

_ ¡Suéltame Teme! No voy para tu casa._

_ ¿Y ahora qué se supone que significa esto Usurakantochi? ¿Qué es eso de que no vas para mi casa?_

El rubio se soltó de su agarre, apresurándose para ir donde fuera que pretendía. El Uchiha se le puso delante, tomándolo de los hombros.

_Deja de comportarte como un niño, Naruto._

_¿Niño?_repitió cada vez mas furioso_¡¿Niño?!_

_ ¡Si! Con esta actitud infantil de no hablar sobre lo que te molesta._

_Si…seré así como dices, _dijo con el rostro marcado por la ira, sin importarle quien escuchara._ Seré como un niño, _empezó acercándose para verlo fijo a la cara, sólo separados por pocos centímetros de distancia._Pero este crío, de actitud infantil, te calienta en la cama._

_ ¿Qué te pasa Naruto?_preguntó al ver el miedo en los ojos celestes.

Naruto arrastró al Uchiha al callejón de una de las calles poco transitadas. Empujó al pelinegro contra la pared y lo miró furioso.

_¡¿Porqué la miraste así?!_ preguntó colérico.

_ ¿De qué hablas Dobe? Rieko es una amiga._

_¡¿Amiga?! No soy estúpido Teme, tu no miras así a tus amigos._

_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué te mienta? ¿Qué te diga que es mi amante?_

La palidez cubrió la piel levemente bronceada del rubio, que se volvió, temblando de rabia.

_Naruto…_

_Yo no soy como tu, _ dijo sin girarse._Si yo estuviera con alguien mas, tu lo llevarías directo hasta las puertas del infierno pero yo no soy así_

_Lo sé, _ dijo el Uchiha acercándose para abrazarlo por la espalda, susurrando a su oído: _Te conozco, Dobe. Si yo estuviera con alguien más me matarías._

Se quedaron de esa forma hasta que Naruto se calmó.

Sasuke sabia que seria así esa parte de su personalidad. Alguien con tanta energía, que era un revoltoso y hacia un desastre donde estuviera, si alguien estuviera en problemas y si se tratase de uno por quien llegase a tener una estima, por mas leve que fuera, seria capaz de ayudar en todo lo que fuera poniendo todo de si. Si era así por la simple amistad, el amor y los celos serian algo explosivo en el Usurakantochi, y así lo quería. Pasiones de esa magnitud acallaban los sentimientos que pudiese albergar por otras personas, sólo centrándose en él.

Desde un principio fue ciego en ese aspecto pero desde que descubrió sus sentimientos por el Kitsune se percató de esa faceta en el Uzumaki, y ahora más todavía.

Sólo Naruto era alguien capaz de responder a su pasión con la misma intensidad de la que residía en su interior. Eran opuestos que se repelían pero que no podían estar el uno sin el otro, desde niños siempre atentos a lo que el otro hacia para que nunca pudiera superar a su oponente.

¿Qué más se podía esperar si dos personas así se enamorasen mutuamente?

Lamió la nuca del rubio, que se estremeció ante la invitación.

Uzumaki comenzó a caminar delante de él, entrando a la primera taberna que encontró, perdiéndose entre la turbia luz del ambiente.

Sasuke fue tras él, entrando en los baños donde estaba el otro. Trabó la puerta y el rubio lo miró desafiante.

_La línea se hace difusa, ¿Verdad, Naruto? Ahora te es difícil no reaccionar a lo que sientes_ dijo el Uchiha, notando quién estaba delante de él._Ya me preguntaba cuánto tardarías en interrumpir mi día._

Uzumaki arrojó un objeto a la luz, rompiéndola, dejando en penumbras el lugar. Entre la oscuridad escuchó lo suficiente como para saber lo que estaba haciendo el rubio. Unos brazos le rodearon el cuello, entrelazándose en su nuca, llevándolo hasta que chocaron contra la pared. Las piernas desnudas rodearon su cintura, encendiendo al instante al pelinegro.

El Uchiha se desabrochó el pantalón, sacando su miembro, para hacerlo entrar apenas en la entrada del rubio. No lo había preparado pero sabia que no le haría daño, antes lo hicieron y aún debía permanecer listo para recibirlo. Se metió del todo, escuchándolo jadear, mientras el Kitsune le lamia el cuello. Se movió, penetrándolo a fondo.

_Tu no eres mi dulce Dobe, _susurró a su oído._No te aguantaste ¿Verdad?_

_Demasiada adoración por esa inutilidad…es aburrido_ repuso entre jadeos, mientras se sostenía de Sasuke, quien lo apretaba contra la pared cada vez que se introducía en su interior.

_ ¿No me vas a preguntar a cuál de los dos prefiero?_

_Estupideces…estás loco si piensas que me vas a hacer poner celoso de alguien que ya no existe._

"Si existe_ contradijo en Uchiha en sus últimos pensamientos antes de dejarse llevar por el calor del momento._Me besas, me acaricias y me aceptas con un abandono que nunca antes mostraste. Estás celoso de ti mismo, de lo contrario nunca te habrías vuelto a poner la mascara. Lo hiciste porque no querías exponer tus heridas, ni reclamarme por ellas ya que cuando lo hagas será el día en el que me perdones, me aceptarás y no me dejarás ir nunca mas._"

Los gemidos del rubio subieron de tono, retumbando en el cuarto en donde sólo ellos dos estaban.

En medio de ese placer, era difícil decir que lo odiaba, sólo que lo deseaba cada vez más.

Pero pronto se acabaría ese día y todo volvería a la normalidad. Así se terminase de acabar a si mismo con lo que hiciera, destruiría todo aquello que lo hacia débil, no permitiría que nadie mas que él mismo controlase sus emociones. Pensaba el Uzumaki, antes de hundirse en el éxtasis junto a aquel que lo sostenía en medio de aquella penumbra que llegaba mas profundo en su ser de lo que creyó.

.ºoO0*0Oº.

A Neji le extrañó no haberlo visto mucho después de que regresara de esa misión con Sasuke Uchiha, por lo que le preguntó a Ino cuando se la cruzó. Ella le contestó que tampoco vio al rubio por ningún lado desde hacia días tampoco. Ni siquiera necesitaba ir a ver en lo de Tsunade, ya sabia que no estaba por ahí. Sólo un nombre se le ocurría con quien podría estar el rubio en esos momentos.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Él tuvo la oportunidad en el pasado para estar con Naruto pero la desperdició miserablemente. Ahora no tenía nada que hacer.

Naruto sólo lo aceptaba para sus propios propósitos.

Venganza.

Ya se estaba tardando en completarla. Bien podría acabar al Uchiha en su lugar.

¿Por qué no?

De esa manera se acabaría con esa sombra y él tendría finalmente su oportunidad y ciertamente la aprovecharía.

Lo único que debía hacer era dejarle al alcance de la mano el arma con la cual Uzumaki destruiría al otro, permitiéndole estar a su lado.

Aquello ya no se podía prolongar más.

Ya no consentiría que le siguiera poniendo la mano encima.

Naruto era de él, así como todo su ser le pertenecía al otro.

Entre ellos no había lugar para otros.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Después del encuentro más temprano esa noche, Naruto se fue primero, teniendo que volver solo hasta la villa, pero él no estaba allí cuando llegó. Se acostó en la cama mirando el reloj, que marcaba las dos de la madrugada, esperó su regreso hasta caer rendido al sueño, debido al cansancio acumulado.

"Siete horas…sólo faltan poco mas de siete horas. Apresúrate y regresa Dobe, ven a mi."

"_Sasuke sabia que no lo haría daño. A pesar de la determinación que brillaba en esos ojos celestes, sabía que no le haría daño. Después de todo era plenamente conciente de esos sentimientos que le haría confesar antes de destruirlos. Aún no podía creerlo, pero si lo analizaba detalladamente, tenia sentido. ¿Quién insistiría tanto en traer de regreso a alguien que se cansó de negarse? Pero si lo veía debajo de esa luz, era perfectamente entendible._

_Naruto lo amaba._

_Era claro y tan evidente… ¿Cómo es que no se percató de ello antes? ¿Cómo es que no vio esos sentimientos entremezclarse entre esa actitud y sus palabras desesperadas cada vez que lo encontró? Detrás de esas lágrimas, de sus gritos, de su entrega en cada pelea._

_Realmente estaba dispuesto a darlo todo para llevarlo de regreso pero ahora quería más. No le permitiría que se guardase esos sentimientos por más tiempo, los quería oír y luego los pisotearía._

_Deseaba quebrarlo para que lo odiase, quería que reconociera que no era quien pensó, al menos ya no el Sasuke del pasado. Había cambiado para ser capaz de recorrer el camino que hizo su elección y no cambiaría de parecer._

_Ya era demasiado tarde para él. No deseaba estar al lado del Dobe y quería que éste lo aceptara justo antes de matarlo._

_Si, matarlo. Ya no dudaría y tampoco se detendría ante cualquier capricho de dejarlo con vida. Con sus propias manos se ocuparía de partir ese espiritu antes de quitarle la vida._

__ ¿Por qué haces esto, Naruto?__

__Ya te lo he dicho…__

__La única forma en la que me llevarás de regreso será muerto, así que ven e inténtalo.__

__No te mataré, pero te llevaré de regreso, porque eres mi amigo.__

"_Con que amigo, ¿Eh? Eres un mentiroso, Dobe y yo te lo probaré"_

_Un par de clones se acercaron a él con un Rasengan cada uno en sus manos, dispuestos a golpearlo por ambos costados. Sonrió de costado, desactivando su Mangekyou Sharingan quedándose de pie, inmóvil para ver como todas sus suposiciones eran ciertas._

_El propio Naruto se abalanzó sobre sus creaciones para detenerlas antes que lo lastimaran, resultando herido al no llegar al segundo clon, cuyo Jutsu le impactó de lleno en el brazo._

_El Uchiha se paró detrás del rubio que se esforzaba por ponerse de pie._

__Ahora dime, Dobe. Realmente ¿Por qué haces esto?__

__Ya te lo dije´dattebayo, eres mi…__

__Estás mintiendo, _lo cortó, sin entenderse a si mismo del por qué quería que lo aceptara. _Me lo dirás así tenga que arrancártelo a golpes._ Les hizo una seña a los que estaban tras él, apuntando a la peligrosa que estaba en el suelo._Tráiganla,_ordenó siendo visto por un par de ojos celestes con aflicción._

__Sasuke… ¿Qué piensas hacer?__

__ ¿No es obvio? Voy a abrirte los ojos a la realidad para que dejes de tener sueños estúpidos…pero antes me dirás lo que tanto te empeñas por ocultarme, me lo dirás y esas serán las últimas palabras que pronuncies porque será tu fin, Usurakantochi._"_

Sasuke despertó, bañado en sudor, quedando inmóvil en la cama.

Más que sueño o pesadilla fue un recuerdo del pasado. De esos que lo afectaban profundamente, menguando su decisión y determinación de seguir hasta el final.

Aquellos que lo hacían dudar y pensar que Naruto nunca lo perdonaría, porque lo forzaban a ver de forma intensa todo lo ocurrido ese día y de lo mucho que hirió al Dobe esa ocasión. Pero herir era demasiado poco e insignificante. Esa palabra no cubría la magnitud de lo que hizo, eso iba mas allá de lo descriptible con letras.

Hasta él llegó un sonido proveniente desde la cocina. Se levantó, pero se detuvo al mirar el reloj.

"7:15"

Había dormido por cinco horas.

Había desperdiciado cinco valiosas horas.

Fue hasta la cocina y lo encontró tomando un poco de té.

_Creí que dormirías para siempre´dattebayo._dijo con una sonrisa._Te preparé la bañera, te servirá para despertarte._

El pelinegro no quería ir, pero cedió cuando Uzumaki agregó:

_No iré a ningún lado, estaré aquí cuando regreses._

Se dio una ducha, sintiéndose mejor de las sensaciones con las que ese sueño le había dejado, pero siéndole imposible quitar el miedo que lo llenaba al saber que el día estaba terminando.

_Sasuke, te dejé la ropa lista en la cama._ La voz del rubio se oyó a través de la puerta. Al salir se envolvió con la toalla pero no fue a su habitación, sino hasta la cocina donde se encontró al Kitsune frente a la heladera, mirando el contenido y sacando algunas cosas para ponerla en la mesada. Sobre su hombro lo miró y con su sonrisa dijo:

_ ¿Qué prefieres Sasuke? ¿Una segunda cena tardía o un desayuno tempranero?_

El Uchiha se puso a sus espaldas, abrazando a su Dobe.

_Te prefiero a ti, _susurró besando su cuello.

_Teme, tienes que vestirte, puedes enfermarte._

_No me importa._

El rubio suspiró, asiendo su mano para llevarlo hasta la habitación.

_No soy un niño, _protestó el pelinegro.

_Pues ahora bien que lo pareces._ Repuso Uzumaki.

Al llegar a la habitación, lo paró cerca de la cama para tomar otra toalla que puso sobre su cabeza mientras le desataba la de la cintura.

Muy despacio secaba cada parte su cuerpo, con cuidado de no dejar ninguna gota de agua a su paso. Pidiéndole que levantase los brazos y los bajara cuando terminó con ellos. Se agachó para continuar con sus piernas, y subir hasta su espalda.

El calor se intensificó en el interior del pelinegro que reaccionó a la cercanía del rubio a quien miraba con todo el sentimiento que albergaba por él mientras seguía con su tarea.

_Uchiha, _habló con tono de reprimenda, mirando la erección. _Eso no debería pasar._

_Ni que pudiera evitarlo si estas tan cerca, tocándome de esa forma._repuso malhumorado.

_O sea que soy el culpable._Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, empujándolo suavemente hasta que lo sentó en la cama. _No te muevas Teme ¿Si? Y no hagas trampa._le dio un rápido beso antes de arrodillarse entre sus piernas.

Los rozó con sus dedos en toda su longitud antes de empezar a lamerlo. Su lengua rozó la punta y el resto del miembro, haciendo jadear al pelinegro, sólo entonces lo metió todo en su boca para contenerlo completamente.

Sasuke no intentó controlar su voz, dejándose llevar por lo que sentía. La boca de su amante lo estaba llevando mas allá de todo, nublándole la mente y sacando gemidos de su garganta.

Pronto el Kitsune se alejaría se él y le negaría su amor, lo miraría con odio y no lo acariciaría. Los minutos eran contados, el miserable tiempo que aún quedaba y que corría veloz, sin piedad.

No tardó mucho en empezar a mover las caderas para meterse más dentro de la boca del rubio. Jadeó su nombre y terminó en ese tibio interior.

Naruto se bebió su semilla, poniéndolo de pie para continuar con su tarea de vestirlo.

El Uchiha lo miró con muda ansiedad mientras le abotonaba los pantalones y lo hacia sentar para colocarle el calzado. Buscó la remera, poniéndosela, para luego terminar de secarle el cabello.

Después se alejó al cuarto de baño para dejar las toallas húmedas donde correspondían. Desde el vano de la puerta de su habitación lo miró y dijo con burla:

_No creo que quieras que te peine, prepararé algo, ve cuando termines._

"8:30"

No era suficiente. Él quería toda la vida.

Un día no era suficiente.

"8:45"

Naruto lo miró con una sonrisa.

_Vamos Teme, se bueno, aunque esté feo, debes comer algo._

_No quiero morirme con lo que tu preparaste, _se cruzó de brazos negándose a probar bocado.

El rubio se puso de pie, sentándose en el regazo. Alzó el tazón y con el utensilio tomó un poco del platillo para ponerlo delante de los labios del Uchiha. Ésta vez no se negó y en recompensa, Naruto lo besó después de cada bocado que comía.

Cuando la última porción desapareció, el rubio le tendió la bebida que se la vació de un trago. Apoyó un brazo en su hombro mientras que con la mano le limpiaba la boca.

_ ¿Estuvo tan mal?_preguntó con una sonrisa, adivinando la respuesta.

_No, estuvo bien._

"9:10"

Sasuke lo acercó para que lo besara.

Ése era el último beso con esa entrega absoluta y con caricias.

Sabia, estaba totalmente seguro de que soñaría con este para el resto de su vida, pasara lo que pasara en el futuro, lo soñaría.

Se metió en su boca, siendo encontrada su lengua por la del rubio, que jugueteó con ella, tocándola por todos lados mientras movía sus labios sobre los de él. El pecho del rubio se pego al suyo, suspirando antes de separarse.

_Tienes que descansar._ Naruto lo llevó hasta la habitación, haciendo que se sentara en la cama, apoyando su espalda en la cabecera, quedándose él parado a los pies de ésta.

"9:14"

_Sasuke…tienes que reconstruir la villa, está abandonada y de continuar así se vendrá abajo._

El pelinegro lo miró.

_No voy a escuchar consejos de ti, menos lo referente a los Uchiha._

_No puedes dejar que tu apellido muera, has luchado por esto, es todo lo que necesitas para…_

_Naruto… ¿Me estas diciendo que me case? Si lo hago sé que me matarías antes de tocar a la mujer._

_No lo haré, porque no estaré aquí para verlo, si dices que buscarás un heredero no interferiré pero debes decirlo._Insistió el rubio.

_Jamás prometeré eso._

Uzumaki se ubicó en la cama, pero lejos de él.

Sasuke miró el reloj de la mesa de luz.

"9:16"

Quería, deseaba tanto que no terminase nunca ese día.

Él no decía nada, solo estaba sentado a los pies de la cama, mirándolo fijamente, con esas sonrisas que se dan en las despedidas tristes. Pero "tristeza" era una emoción demasiado simple y superficial para describir lo que sentía.

Desesperación. Desolación. Una agonía más cruenta que lo llenaba intensamente.

"9:17"

_Naruto…_

_Teme, no pongas esa cara. No es el fin del mundo´dattebayo. Es como una visita o…_

_ ¡Para mi si es el fin del mundo, Dobe!_ La visión se le nublaba, haciendo borrosa la imagen de su amante.** _**Naruto…si hubiera pedido queregresaras por…para siempre ¿Lo habrías hecho?_

El rubio se acercó a él, lamiendo las lágrimas que caían por su rostro, silenciosas y tan dolorosas que le quemaban la piel.

_Déjame abrazarte, _pidió Uzumaki.

Sasuke se acostó, siendo abrazado por la espalda.

_Por favor, Naruto. Quédate conmigo._

_Estarás bien, aun si yo no…_

_Tu no me amas eso es lo que pasa, _dijo con enojo, pero en seguida se arrepintió. No quería que fueran así esos últimos minutos._ ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te quedes conmigo? ¿Qué digo para que…_?

_ ¿Y que es lo que quieres?_ interrumpió Uzumaki.

_Quiero que no termine este día_ No le importaba quedar como un estúpido, las lágrimas ya no tenían control.

"9:18"

Los brazos del rubio lo abandonaron, sintió como el colchón cedía al ponerse el otro de pie del otro lado de la cama. No se volvió para verlo, no lo soportaría.

_En verdad espero que seas…_

_ ¡No lo seré!_lo cortó el pelinegro._ ¡No estaré con nadie mas que contigo! ¡Te traeré de vuelta, haré que me perdones y no te irás nunca mas!_

El silencio llenó la habitación, donde sólo se escuchaba el pasar de los últimos segundos que le quedaban al Uchiha para estar al lado del Kitsune, al menos de esa forma, como una real pareja.

_Naruto, yo…_

_Teme…, _lo interrumpió Naruto, que dijo: _ Sasuke… te amo, ten por seguro que lo haré por el resto de mi vida´dattebayo._

El Uchiha lo oyó con claridad sintiendo la impresión de esas palabras golpear cada fibra de su ser, se volvió pero no lo encontró en lo que se veía de la habitación. Miró el reloj de mesita.

"9:19"

Se terminó el día. Él ya se había ido.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Naruto corrió, tan rápido como su completo ser le permitía. Ignoró cualquier cosa, sólo concentrado en eliminar las emociones que regresaron para ese día. Pero no lo conseguía, se le escapaba de las manos, eran demasiado para mantenerlas bajo su control.

Entonces hizo lo único que podía.

Las cubrió de odio.

"Si Sasuke, así habría sido todo entre nosotros si te hubieras detenido, pero no lo hiciste."

Tenía miedo.

Estaba aterrorizado.

Había sido feliz, muy feliz de tenerlo así pero no iba a detenerse.

Iba a resistirse con todo lo que tenía, no pensaba ceder.

Su ser se revolvía confuso. Estaba enfermo de odio pero había algo más, algo que empezó a crecer desde la primera vez que su cuerpo se agitó entre las manos del Uchiha en las cumbres del éxtasis.

Sólo debía recordar, cualquier fragmento del pasado era suficiente.

Pero aún así, no sabía como hacer para dejar de sentirse atraído por él.

Lo presentía. Si no se deshacía de esa pasión que lo derretía hasta los huesos seria su fin y eso sí que no lo permitirá.

Ya lo destruyó una vez he hizo lo mejor que pudo para recomponerse. No lo dejaría alcanzarlo, no permitiría que le llegara al alma ese amor que intentaba reparar lo deshecho. Antes quebraría ese sentimiento, igual que como Sasuke lo hizo en el pasado.

Debía encontrar ese punto débil que al tocarlo hiciera que todo lo demás se desplomara. Sabía cómo hacerlo, tuvo el mejor maestro para aprenderlo.

Sólo le faltaba una cosa.

"…_Voy a abrirte los ojos a la realidad para que dejes de tener sueños estúpidos…"_

Esta vez estaba en sus manos recordarle al maestro la lección que le enseñó.

Después todo se acabaría y no habría nada.

Ni amor ni odio.

Ni pasado o futuro.

Nada.

_**Continuará…**_

Oookk, he terminado un nuevo capitulo…. T^T

^_^

Muchas gracias a aquella muchachada que sigue la evolución de la historia. Como siempre espero sus comentarios, siquiera una carita feliz o triste no importa, me son de inspiración y cada uno de ellos es importante para mi porque viene de ustedes ^_^

Ahora que puedo escribir esta parte con tranquilidad…(((léase "mi shisho no me está apretando para que me apure a terminar el cap. Corregir y subir en diez minutos" -_-u…yo también te quiero shisho *.* XD))) me doy con que no tengo nada que decir XD mas que

GRACIAS.

Este fic es el primero que publico y con sus fallas y errores me pone contenta de que se prendan y disfruten de él XD

Ok, creo que mi tiempo de gracias se acabó, la shisho llego O.o

XDXDXDXDXDXD

Nos estaremos leyendo

Ja ne!


	17. Tercera cadena: La Obaachan

**Shisho**

**(L)**

**4**

**Ever**

**=)**

Naruto & Company son propiedad de Mr Kishimoto

WARNING-WARNING: C3PO dice "LEMON-LEMON"

renji-chan: Dí una vez más esa mentira a mi lado, fue divertido

XD

ºUº…^_^

O me volveré a despedir diciendo "Se me cayó la plata!!!"

XD

Capitulo 17: "Tercera cadena: La Obaachan" 

Sasuke miró los papeles que tenia delante de él desplegados en el kotatsu de su casa. Los estudió detenidamente antes de mirar otra vez al hombre que estaba sentado delante.

_Entonces ¿Me dice que lo hará en ese tiempo?_preguntó el Uchiha. No quería fallos, retrasos o excusas al momento de terminado el plazo.

_Por supuesto, señor. Le aseguro que las obras estarán terminadas en el sector que dijo al tiempo estipulado._

El pelinegro asintió, señalando otras zonas en el mapa que extrajo de debajo de los otros documentos.

_La partes mas apartadas de la villa podrán esperar, lo que mas me interesa ahora son las que le mostré. Si todo sale según lo dicho, hablaremos de darle el resto de la asignación._

La sorpresa iluminó las fracciones del otro. Semejante obra le traería enormes ganancias, pero cada billete seria ganado con esfuerzo. El último de los Uchiha era perfeccionista y si ofrecía una suma tan exorbitante, estaba en todo su derecho a exigir resultados que justifiquen el gasto.

_Eso seria todo un honor, _expresó con una leve reverencia.

_Bien, _el pelinegro se puso de pie._Acompáñeme._ Ambos salieron de la habitación, caminando por los pasillos._También quiero que me recomiende a alguien para la remodelación de esta habitación._ El joven abrió las dos hojas de la puerta corrediza. _Es necesario que esté adaptada para poder tener con todas las comodidades a una persona que necesita cuidados intensivos, además de lo necesario para su tratamiento y un sistema de seguridad. Esto va a ser prioridad, encárguese de hallar a los que necesito para que empiecen de inmediato._

_Como usted disponga._

_Si esta todo claro, hemos finalizado. Lo acompañaré a la salida._

_No se preocupe, _se apresuró a decir el otro._Conozco el camino, lo contactaré esta misma tarde para que mañana se empiece el trabajo de restauración y la remodelación de este cuarto. Me despido, que tenga buen día._

Cuando el hombre desapareció de su vista, Sasuke entró en la habitación vacía, apoyándose contra la pared, cerrando los ojos.

"__Sasuke…te amo, ten por seguro que lo haré por el resto de mi vida´dattebayo._"_

Él dijo aquello que nunca pensó oír otra vez. No podía ser una mentira ni tampoco algo del pasado. Naruto debía sentir algo por él, no creía que ese deseo que tenia el rubio sólo surgía debido a sus deseos de venganza. No, tenia que venir de algo más profundo y alejado de sí, tanto que lo confundía con otra emoción.

No se veían desde **ese **día ya que el Dobe se había ido a una misión a Suna. Una y otra vez intentaba imaginarse lo que seria el reencuentro, ver al actual Naruto que lo miraba con furia pero que reaccionaba a su cuerpo y que se rehusaba terminantemente a dar u otorgar caricias que demostrasen algo más profundo que un deseo carnal.

Él lo sabia, en esas veinticuatro horas trató al Dobe con todo el sentimiento que usualmente rechazaba, ahora sólo faltaba que comenzase a añorar esa parte y que se la pidiese, aún en el momento en que gemía debajo de él, aceptaría lo que fuera. Estaba cambiando su vida para adaptarla a la del Usurakantochi y aunque no lo quisiera, la compartirían. Lo tendría a su lado hasta el día en que exhalase su último aliento de vida.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

La presión de los dedos sobre el sello le produjo un dolor insoportable, al punto de no poder sostenerse en pie, cayendo al suelo, expulsando sangre pronto a desmayarse.

Se sentía enfermo y agotado, sólo deseando ir donde la Obaachan para apoyar su cabeza allí y descansar, aunque últimamente parecía que ese lugar al cual solía acudir buscando cierta paz, ahora no le servia. Estaba inquieto y ansioso.

__Chico… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?__

_Cállate´ttebayo._

Naruto se vio ante las grandes rejas que contenían al Kyuubi. El sello que estaba en la unión de ambas hojas de aquella prisión estaba ajado, había perdido partes de su totalidad, haciéndose inestable.

El sello se estaba rompiendo lenta pero inevitablemente.

_No quiero hablar contigo, _dijo el rubio, molesto de que el byjuu pudiera traerlo allí cuando estaba inconciente.

La risa del monstruo resonó por todos lados.

Uzumaki apoyó la espalda contra el enrejado. Se sentía demasiado cansado como para obligarse a salir de ese sitio. Dejaría que Hyuuga se encargara de ello.

__ ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Últimamente estás algo…decaído.__

_Déjame en paz._

Una nueva risa hueca se oyó a sus espaldas.

__Paz es algo que nunca tendrás.__

_Ni creas que por estar dentro de mi, me conoces._

__Oh, pero si lo hago ¿O no? Desde el día en que naciste.__

A lo lejos, el Uzumaki oyó la voz de Hyuuga que lo llamaba. Varias sacudidas lo afectaron, cayó pero antes de tocar el líquido burbujeante del suelo, despertó, quedando ante sus ojos el imponente cielo estrellado.

Se puso de costado, tosiendo a todo pulmón.

Neji lo sentó sosteniéndolo mientras le daba de beber agua cuando las convulsiones cesaron.

_Ahora es peor que antes, _dijo el pelilargo con tono preocupado y acusatorio.

_ ¿Si?_expreso desganado apoyándose en el pecho del otro. Los brazos del Hyuuga lo rodearon pero no encontró el alivio que buscaba.

_Desde que salimos de la aldea evades la conversación._ Puntualizó.

_Porque tú no dejas de insistir´dattebayo._ Le costaba siquiera pensar en que debía ponerse de pie. Suspiró, quizás debía dormir y después recuperaría las energías.

_Tienes que terminar con el asunto del Uchiha. Hay cosas más importantes en qué ocupar tu tiempo._

_No lo menciones ahora, intento descansar´ttebayo._ Se quejó el rubio.

_Entonces dime, ese día en el que te pedí que no fueras a su casa ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Me concediste eso? Desapareciste y no regresaste a lo de la Obaachan._

_Neji, ¿Quieres que te mienta o en verdad deseas la verdad?_

_ ¿Qué es lo que tú deseas, Naruto? En eso si te pido que no me mientas._

_Quiero dormir, _se rehusó a contestar. La respuesta inmediata que le surgió del alma le supo amarga en la garganta. Se estaba traicionando a si mismo al no poder evitar esos sentimientos que estaban creciendo en su pecho, aunque más que crecer, renacían en lo profundo sumiéndolo en la agonía de saber y aceptar que era algo inevitable. E ignorarlos o ir en contra de éstos le cansaban más, dejándolo sin fuerza para otra cosa, menos para discutir de ello con Neji.

_No puedes dejarlo ¿Verdad? ¿Ya no vas a vengarte de él?_

_No te veo alejarte de mí aún cuando piensas eso._ Remarcó Uzumaki.

_No puedo hacerlo, yo te…_

_Te estás engañando. Tú no me amas Hyuuga, _con cierta dificultad se apartó del agarre del otro para pararse e ir a recostarse cerca del fuego donde descansaban los otros. _Ya es hora de que despiertes de esa ilusión tuya, antes de que pierdas a la única persona que en realidad amas._

_No me contestaste, _dijo dejando de lado las palabras de Naruto, ahora eso no le importaba. _ ¿Ya no vas a vengarte de él?_

_Descansa, Neji. Mañana tenemos que llevar al Kazekage a la aldea._

Uzumaki se acomodó para hacer lo mismo.

¿Qué si ya no pensaba vengarse?

Estaba cansado por lo que ahora no iba a pensar en ello.

*****

_ ¡Shino tus malditos bichos´ttebayo! ¡Apártalos de mi!_

Gaara, Neji y Shino miraron al rubio que se sacaba el insecto del cuello y lo tiraba a un lado para rascarse la superficie donde le había picado.

_Sólo intentan ayudarte, _explicó el ninja de los lentes._ Estás muy tenso._

Oyeron a Uzumaki farfullar maldiciones y ponerse unos metros más adelante, lejos de ellos.

_ ¿Ha estado así desde que salieron de Konoha?_ Preguntó el Kazekage.

_Si, _respondió Hyuuga._Debe estar cansado por las misiones._

_Pero se tomó un día libre antes de partir a Suna._ Recordó Shino.

_Entonces debe ser otra cosa._ Dijo Gaara, a quien no se le pasó por alto la mirada que le lanzó el pelilargo que caminaba a su derecha.

Tenia que tratarse del Uchiha.

El pelirrojo sonrió, antes nadie podía hacer reaccionar de esa forma a Naruto. Aunque todavía estaba algo enojado por lo que le hizo la última vez y no le hablaba mucho, sabia que había sido para bien.

Naruto no necesitaba nada ni nadie más que a Sasuke y sólo confirmaba más esa idea a cada momento que notaba las diferencias que se notaban en el rubio que caminaba al frente de ellos.

Se rascó la nuca.

_Aburame, tus insectos._ Le recordó algo irritado lo que hacia que su arena quisiera atacar lo que le estaba molestando pero no lo haría ya que la controlaba a la perfección.

Aunque sabía que se acercaban porque estaba emitiendo un aura de tristeza y Shino era lo suficiente reservado como para no mencionarlo.

Era difícil dejar ir a una persona a la que se le amó como él lo hizo. Ahora debía mirar hacia delante y ser feliz, sin sombras o dudas que empañasen sus sentimientos. Pronto lo vería y sentiría la paz que descubrió que sólo podía sentir a su lado.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

_Seguramente tendrás que ver a otra persona así que es mejor que no quedemos para cenar,_rechazó Naruto la invitación de Gaara._Además, hace mas de un mes que no veo a la Obaachan y no quiero perder otro día._

_Entiendo, _dijo el pelirrojo._Esperaré hasta que decidas perdonarme, quizás cuando entiendas que lo hice por tu bien, ya no me guardes rencor._

Naruto chasqueó la lengua.

_Tu intromisión en mi vida me está trayendo mas dolores de cabeza que otra cosa, no sé que idiotas ideas tengas, no quiero hablar contigo ahora._

Naruto se volvió para entrar al edificio, dejando que Shino escoltase al Kazekage y que Neji fuera donde a su despacho ya que debía recibir los informes que llevaban acumulándose todo ese mes, por lo que le tocaba redactar el informe y entregarlo al Hokage.

Llegó a la oficina de archivos, pidió los papeles que necesitaba y comenzó a redactar. Sintió un tanto de culpa por su actitud hacia Gaara, quizás debía buscarlo y disculparse. Estaba furioso pero sólo consigo mismo, el desastre en que toda la situación se convirtió era debido a su propio error.

Si, eso haría. Pero primero iría a ver a la Obaachan, la extrañaba.

Dos horas después el montón de papeleo era firmado y sellado, se puso de pie para encaminarse al despacho del Sexto cuando chocó con Ino que salía de un pequeño cuarto con numerosas carpetas.

_Eso se ve pesado, ¿Te ayudo?_ se ofreció.

_ ¡No!_se negó demasiado vehemente la rubia._Lo siento, _se disculpó, ruborizándose un tanto._No quiero molestarte…y no digas que no es una molestia, recién regresas ¿Verdad? Bueno, pues es mejor que te desocupes y vayas a descansar, yo estaré bien._

_De acuerdo, _cedió Naruto. A veces el carácter de la chica podía ser tan explosivo como la de Sakura-chan, sólo que últimamente parecía haberse dulcificado un tanto gracias a Chouji, pero había veces que resurgía._Nos vemos entonces._

_Si…claro, _ por alguna razón parecía nerviosa y más que contenta de que la dejara sola._Nos vemos, _saludó yendo apresuradamente por el camino opuesto al que iba a tomar Naruto.

El rubio se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, yendo en busca del Hokage.

_**Si Naruto se hubiera tenido un poco de curiosidad, habría descubierto lo que llevaba Ino y detenido lo que estaba por acontecer y su destino no hubiera cambiado.**_

_**Pero eso era algo que bajo ningún motivo podía llegar a pasar.**_

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

"_El Hokage _no se encuentra__"

Tras decir aquello, el secretario se retiró con el semblante rojo, murmurando que tenia otras cosas que hacer antes que a Hatake-sama se le ocurriese "aparecer".

El Uchiha miró el reloj en la pared. Las cinco de la tarde. Esas no solían ser horas para "desaparecer" de su despacho. Aunque si se tenía en cuenta que Iruka-sensei estuvo fuera de la aldea por una misión era hasta comprensible.

Más le valía regresar en unas horas ya que parecía que el asunto iba a dar para largo. Decidió ir en busca de Ino, a lo mejor ya había conseguido lo que estuvieron buscando. Como no quería que nadie los viera y menos que escuchara la conversación, decidió ir por un corredor que nadie usaba por ser el mas largo de todos, parte de la antigua área del edificio después de la reconstrucción.

Alguien lo chocó cuando giraba para tomar el pasillo.

_Discul…Ah, eres tú._Dijo el rubio desganado cuando lo identificó. Lo iba a sortear pero el Uchiha lo retuvo del brazo. _Oye suelta, tengo que ir con…_

_El Hokage está ocupado._Avisó sin soltar su agarre.

_¿Ocupado?_Repitió, sin percatarse de que lo llevaba por otra desviación de aquel pasillo a otro que ni siquiera tenia ventanas. _Ahh, Iruka-sensei regresó de una misión ¿No? Eso es costumbre, quizás ya ni siquiera atienda a nadie por el resto de la jorna…_ Repentinamente la luz se aminoró un tanto cuando finalmente de detuvieron, sacando al rubio de su explicación. ¿Por qué le empezó a explicar aquella tontería?

_Estás algo distraído, Dobe._ Se burló el pelinegro.

Por primera vez, Naruto notó dónde y con quién estaba. Si, definitivamente su cerebro estaba embotado.

_No quiero hablar contigo,_dijo Uzumaki ya menos ido. _Me largo._

_Demasiado tarde, vas a hablar._ El Uchiha se puso delante cuando se volvía para irse.

_Hazte a un lado o no respondo, _amenazó._No tengo nada que decirte y menos quiero verte._Naruto quiso pasarlo pero el otro se puso en frente otra vez. El rubio sonrió, elevando un tanto el semblante para verlo fijamente.

_ ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas a una misión a Suna?_ preguntó el pelinegro.

El Kitsune se pasó una mano por los cabellos.

_¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? Dije que no quiero verte._

_Como si fuera que no lo sabes ¿o es que quiere que te lo repita?_

El rubio se volvió un tanto, si lo apretaba un poco más y perdería los cabales. Su cuerpo estaba temblando, se sentía nervioso y lo único que quería ahora era estar solo.

_No me interesa, Teme…_

_¡¿Naruto que mierda es eso?!_ Exclamó el Uchiha al ver la marca que estaba en el cuello de Uzumaki. Lo asió hasta arrinconarlo contra la pared para tener una mejor visión de esa parte de su cuerpo. Se tranquilizó al ver que era una picadura de insecto que se hincho hasta hacerse una mancha rojiza.

El rubio se deshizo de su agarre y lo miró furioso.

_No creas, ni por un maldito segundo que puedes disponer de mi como se te plazca. Si te digo que no quiero verte es justamente eso._

_Entonces no te detengo más, _dijo el Uchiha irritado, del Dobe que estaba delante de él ya no habría caricias ni cuidados. Ese Naruto lo odiaba. El rubio se volvía cuando agregó: _Después de todo, tú no eres el Kitsune._

Uzumaki se volvió, con expresión vacía en su rostro.

_Ni siquiera me recuerdes esa estupidez, el sólo hecho que evoques eso me dan ganas de vomitar. Por lo que más quieras procura olvidarlo…_

_Lo que más quiero es a ti y no me pidas que lo olvide porque eso es imposible._ Interrumpió.

_Tsk, en verdad que eres molesto… ¿Cómo es que tengo que decírtelo? ¡Ya basta Sasuke, todo esto es un gran sinsentido! ¿Es que no te aburres? ¿En verdad no te das cuenta de que todo se acabó? En verdad…_se acercó para tomarlo de los hombros, aproximando su rostro al del otro, _ ¡No te amo! Deja de buscar a alguien que ya no existe, vete haz lo que se te antoje y déjame en paz…_

_Nunca voy a alejarme, ya es hora de que lo aceptes._

_ ¿Cómo es posible que quieras estar al lado de alguien que no te quiere? ¿No oíste? No te amo, nunca lo voy a hacer… ¡Deja de comportarte así! ¡Intenta acercarte y sólo vas a conseguir que te mate más pronto!_

Sasuke se alejó unos pocos centímetros para asir la mano derecha del rubio en la que puso un kunai.

_Entonces mátame,_desafió llevando la punta del arma blandida por el otro sobre su pecho, encima de su corazón._Hazlo._

Naruto no vio duda alguna en los ojos azabache. Si no tuviera duda alguna de que todo se desvanecería si atravesaba su corazón, no vacilaría pero sospechaba que se arrepentiría de hacerlo.

_No es suficiente,_ murmuró sintiendo la tormenta en su interior. _Nada de lo que hagas o digas ahora lo cambiará. Ni siquiera tu muerte me basta…no te necesito en mi vida, no quiero que estés en ella…_

_Entonces, si me alejo ¿Estarás feliz? Si me caso y tengo hijos, ¿Estarías satisfecho si no vuelvo a mirarte de esta forma o si no te toco nunca más?_ El rubio se quedó en silencio, con los ojos cristalizados._Entonces tomaré a Rieko como esposa._

Naruto se apartó, apoyando la espalda contra la pared, bajando la cabeza.

_Vete y déjame, que seas feliz con…_

El Uzumaki fue silenciado cuando el pelinegro tomó su rostro entre sus manos para besarlo. El Dobe intentó alejarlo, empujándolo pero el Uchiha absorbió su fuerza y no lo soltó. El rubio no cedía pero lo iba a hacer, pensaba el pelinegro.

_Abre la boca Kitsune,_habló, mordiendo sus labios. Naruto negó con la cabeza, negándose a abrirla._¿No?_ Sasuke llevó su mano hasta la entrepierna del otro, tocando por encima de la ropa el miembro hasta lo sintió reaccionar, continuó la fricción de sus dedos sobre la ropa, oyendo la respiración agitada del Dobe. Buscó su cuello y lo lamió, agarrando con sus dientes la piel, tironeando y marcándolo, buscó el lóbulo de la oreja y repitió la húmeda caricia. _Abre la boca, Naruto, quiero meter mi lengua._

Uzumaki jadeo ante las palabras del otro. El solo evocar la sensación que tenia cada vez que lo besaba era suficiente para hincharlo más todavía, pero a pesar de que lo deseaba no iba a decir que si, por lo que negó con un gesto.

La profunda risa de irritación retumbó en el pasillo abandonado.

_Me gusta que te resistas,_confesó el morocho._Me hace dar ganas de hacerte gemir a los gritos._ Volvió a buscar su boca, pero le siguió negando la entrada.

Las manos en sus hombros seguían empujándolo, solo que con menos fuerza. Lamió sus labios, la unión entre ellos, mordió la comisura de su boca, acelerando el pulso de su Dobe. Llevo sus dedos dentro de los pantalones de Naruto, asiéndolo firme, masajeando insistente hasta que la resistencia del rubio menguó otro tanto. Lo masturbó hasta que lo hizo venir en su mano. Humedeciendo sus dedos, lo llevó hasta la entrada del cuerpo y metió dos dedos de una vez. El rubio se agarró de sus hombros, ahora siendo él quien buscaba su boca.

El Usurakantochi recibió la lengua del Uchiha en su interior, sacudiéndose cada vez que ésta hacia los mismos movimientos que sus dedos. La espalda del Kitsune se arqueó cuando el movimiento circular lo hicieron tres dedos, asió la cabeza del pelinegro para poder devorar esa boca a su antojo, acariciando su interior. Refregó su cadera a la de Sasuke, notando la erección de éste. No podía soportarlo más.

_Teme,_dijo con urgencia, tironeando de sus pantalones, _quítatelos, ahora._

_Espera, Naruto. Vamos a…_

_¡No, ahora. Quiero ahora!_

Uchiha sacó sus dedos, oyendo el quejido de disconformidad del rubio que empezó a quitarse el calzado, maldiciendo cuando se le enredó en una pierna la prenda que prácticamente luchaba por sacarse. Cuando lo consiguió se acostó en el suelo frente al pelinegro, que se desabrochó los suyos, sacando su pene erecto, arrodillándose ante el Kitsune, llevando la punta de su miembro hasta su entrada.

Sasuke vio que Naruto se mordía el labio inferior cuando se introdujo en su interior. Se movió un par de veces, entrando para volver a salir antes de apoyar sus manos a los lados del rubio para empujar con fuerza y bajar hasta su boca para besarlo. Los dedos del Dobe buscaron la piel de su espalda para rasguñarla mientras rodeaba con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, gemía y pedía más respondiendo a las caricias de su boca.

_Usurakantochi…_jadeó el pelinegro, sintiendo los dientes del rubio en su cuello._Ahh, mi salvaje Kitsune._

Los pulmones de Naruto buscaban aire pero prefería llenarse del aroma de Sasuke. Gemía más fuerte al oír los sonidos húmedos que producía el miembro del pelinegro al entrar en su cuerpo y más intenso eran las llamas del goce al tocar el glande en su punto sensible profundo dentro de él.

_No te atrevas…_empezó diciendo el rubio,_No te atrevas a volver a mirarla…_se arqueó al sentir que los dedos del Uchiha le rodeaban su pene. Por su parte uñó mas fuerte los músculos de la espalda del otro._Eres mío…tu lo dijiste…me amas ¿No? Dilo… ahora quiero oírlo._

_Te amo, Naruto. Te amo, _repitió metiéndose mas dentro, acelerando su ritmo. El Dobe estaba siendo posesivo aumentando su excitación.

_Eso te ata a mi…para siempre…si te alejas…no te atrevas a alejarte._

Sasuke tembló, ajustando la caricia al miembro del rubio que a su vez lo apretó en su interior. Ya venia, el clímax, el dulce orgasmo al ser sostenido entre las piernas de su amante. Lo penetro, tomando de su boca los gemidos junto con su lengua. Entre jadeos, terminó en su interior y el rubio en su mano.

Sin salirse de dentro del Uzumaki continuó besándolo perezosamente, disfrutando de las caricias que quizás aún bajo los efectos de la pasión, el Dobe le prodigaba, rozando su espalda, yendo a su nuca, pasando sus dedos por sus cabellos, mientras le respondía los besos.

Si, Naruto estaba diferente, su pasión se hacia más intensa al igual que su sentimiento de posesión, esos celos…los celos serian la próxima cadena con la que él ataría al Kitsune, pero por lo pronto ya estaba rodeando al rubio con una que no le permitiría apartarse otra vez, lo tendría en su cama día y noche.

Con ésta se encargaría de acabar el lazo que lo unía a Hyuuga.

El Usurakantochi era sólo suyo, nadie tenia nada que hacer entre los dos.

*****

_Ahora tengo que ir a ver a Gaara, _dijo el rubio cuando ambos salían del edificio al preguntarle el Uchiha dónde iba. _¿Dónde crees que vas?_preguntó malhumorado Uzumaki al ver que lo seguía. No recibió respuesta, intentó enojarse pero se sentía demasiado bien, ni su repentina irritación duró demasiado. Suspiró ruidosamente, sin percatarse de que, tal y como sucedió en el pasado ambos caminaban el uno al lado del otro, acomodando su ritmo al del que estaba al costado._Haz lo que quieras,_ expresó el rubio.

_Lo haré aún si no me dices eso, Dobe._

_Eres un Teme, no me vengas con esos comentarios, limítate a no molestarme._

_No prometo nada,_dijo sonriendo de lado.

Naruto se mordió la lengua, estaba tentado a continuar peleando, pero no pensaba hacerlo.

Esa liviandad que sentía en su pecho no tenia nada que ver con que se encontrase con el Uchiha.

La sola idea era estúpida.

_¿Te mordiste la lengua, Dobe?_

_No molestes…_

El pelinegro se le puso en frente y habló:

_Veo que te es difícil volver a ser el antiguo Naruto…te diste cuenta ¿No?_

El carácter del Uzumaki explotó.

_¡No me jodas!_ Le ponía las manos encima pero el Uchiha lo sostuvo de las muñecas, divertido de ser capaz de ver a su Kitsune por segunda vez ese día._¡Lárgate, no necesito que un Teme como tú venga diciendo…!_

_¡Naruto!_

Ambos se volvieron al oír que alguien llamaba al rubio. Quizás si Sasuke no estuviera sosteniendo al Uzumaki, al otro muchacho que se apareció con expresión furibunda y le lanzó un puño que golpeó en la mejilla de Naruto.

A los pocos segundos, un poco tarde, llegó Gaara que sostuvo a su amante para evitar que se abalanzase sobre el rubio que no cayó al suelo gracias al agarre del Uchiha.

_¡¿Rock Lee…qué carajos?!_ gritó Uzumaki limpiándose la sangre de la comisura de su boca.

_ ¡Tocaste a Gaara y eso es algo que no perdonaré!_ exclamó el ninja.

_ ¿Ah?_ expresó el rubio sin entender, quién miró a Sasuke que lo soltaba para verlo fríamente.

_Mas te vale que eso sea un malentendido, Dobe._

Naruto observó al pelirrojo que dijo:

_Le expliqué pero no me cree._

_Ni siquiera te hubieras molestado._ El rubio se apartó del Uchiha, caminando hacia el Kazekage que asió su rostro para tocar la parte hinchada donde lo habían golpeado. _Deberías confiar más en Gaara, Rock Lee. Él jamás dejaría que otra persona que no fuera su pareja lo tocase. ¿No es así…Gaara?_

Lentamente descendía su boca sobre pero nunca llegó a tocarla. Ambos fueron separados por sus correspondientes parejas. El ninja verde asintió en reconocimiento al Uchiha y éste se volvió arrastrando al rubio rumbo a Ichiraku

_Hay maneras y **maneras** para enseñar lecciones, Kitsune._

Naruto miró desde el agarre del Teme, dándole toda la razón.

Había maneras y **maneras**.

Ya encontraría la suya.

Pero por el momento se quedaría un poco mas con el pelinegro.

Ahora sólo quería ramen.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

No sintió nada.

Y tampoco se lo estaba permitiendo.

La lengua del Hyuuga se metía en su boca, buscando una respuesta que no llegaba. Le estaba sosteniendo las muñecas a la silla, en donde estaba sentado, lo tomó por sorpresa y después de preguntarle a los gritos que dónde estuvo la noche anterior, se le abalanzó.

Bien podía morderlo pero no lo haría. Estaba sufriendo y solo por eso no lo atacaba para que lo soltase.

_Lo amas ¿No? Por eso te acuestas con él._

Naruto lo miró sin expresar nada y el pelilargo lo asaltó una vez más.

Eso que le hacia nada tenia que ver con lo que sentía cuando Sasuke lo besaba. No había ningún hormigueo en su interior y tampoco lo deseaba.

El odio no alcanzó a cubrir sus sentimientos y ahora sólo parecía estar retrocediendo, haciéndose una inútil barrera.

Ahora en medio de su desesperación sólo podía esperar a que Kakashi se diera prisa, antes de que todo se viniera abajo.

Antes de que él se viniera abajo y Sasuke se hundiera también, pero se sorprendía al percatarse ahora que conocía la diferencia de sus sentimientos con el roce de Neji, que no quería.

Si debía…si podía salvar a alguien…

¿Por qué pensaba en Sasuke?

Hyuuga se apartó cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió y Sakura los descubría en semejante escena.

_Más te vale apresurarte y decirle todo, ahora mismo._ Le urgió Uzumaki.

Al salir de su asombro, la pelirrosa lo miró con odio, marchándose a toda prisa.

_Naruto…_empezó el pelilargo.

_Me acabas de hacer un favor, ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer._

El rubio se puso de pie, y también salió de ese cuarto.

Se había decidido y no se echaría para atrás.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

_¿Ino?_dijo Shizune al abrir la puerta para recibirla.

_Buenos días, _saludó la rubia.

_L-lo siento, estoy sorprendida, no sueles venir _se apresuró a agregar recibiéndola pero desconcertándose cuando un joven entró tras ella, quien la saludó con un asentimiento, mirando a los alrededores hasta que sus ojos azabache encontraron una escalera, dirigiéndose hacia allí antes que pudiera detenerlo. _ ¡Ino por favor detenlo!_

La rubia se puso en su camino cuando iba a intentar pararlo ella misma.

_Shizune, esta todo bien,_dijo para tranquilizarla._Él quiere ayudar._

_Pero Naruto…_

_Ya lidiará con él después, ahora quiero que me digas todo lo referente a la Quinta._

_Pero…_

_No estamos con el consejo, por favor confía en nosotros, Naruto necesita que lo ayuden._

*****

Sasuke se paro delante de la puerta. Sentía como si estuviera entrando a un lugar que le estaba prohibido.

Pero en realidad ese sitio sí era un santuario.

Ese lugar era el que su Dobe resguardaba más que nada en ese mundo, y adentro estaba la persona receptora de tal reverencia.

Giró el picaporte, entrando y cerrando a sus espaldas. Casi podía sentir la presencia del rubio en ese lugar.

"__...mi rubia belleza…_"_

"__...y yo que estaba tan feliz porque tendría más flores para la Obaachan…"_

El jarrón de la mesita de noche lucia unas flores pequeñas de color blanco, que caían con gracia, estaban algo marchitas pero endulzaban el aire.

Sobre la cama estaba una mujer, cuya piel estaba arrugada y sus cabellos eran rubios. La rubia belleza del Usurakantochi.

Se puso a los pies de la cama.

Había oído de ella pero nunca la había visto. La última de los Senin, la única mujer del grupo, maestra de Sakura y alguien demasiado influyente en Naruto. Jamás pensó que podría sentirse celoso de una mujer en ese estado.

Podía imaginar claramente al Kitsune llegar, hablar con ella de cosas que no le decía a nadie, llevándole flores de todo tipo y expresando por ella sentimientos y emociones que a nadie mas le daba. A esa mujer era a quien le dedicaba todo su tiempo libre, cada mañana se levantaba e iba a misiones difíciles o superfluas sólo guiado por el dinero que invertía todo en esa persona.

La puerta se abrió y entro la tal Shizune seguida por Ino. La mujer que tenia en brazos a un cerdo se acercó a la cabecera de la cama y le susurró algo a la que estaba postrada pero no recibió respuesta.

Indudablemente ese trío era único pero ellas junto con el animal representaban el mundo entero para Naruto, un mundo donde no le permitía la entrada, de donde lo rechazaba y continuaría haciéndolo.

Si seguía en ese plan no le quedaba otra opción, se metería a la fuerza.

_Ya le expliqué, _dijo Ino._Es necesario que nos movamos ahora si queremos que los otros no nos localicen._

_Bien, _Sasuke se volvió a Shizune._El consejo va a actuar pero no le dejaremos llegar hasta ustedes._

_Pero ¿Y Naruto?_ preguntó la mujer.

_Yo me ocuparé de él._ Contestó confiado._Ya es hora de que alguien mas lo ayude a cuidar de ustedes._

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

_El Hokage quiere verte ahora mismo,_le aviso Shikamaru cuando se lo encontró a la salida de dejar unos informes que tuvo que corregir.

El rubio se sorprendió, nunca antes un llamado de Kakashi-sama fue seguido de un "ahora mismo". Aquello sólo podía significar que la cuestión era urgente en verdad.

Se giró en el pasillo para ir donde el despacho del Hokage. Al llegar se encontró con el secretario, que por una vez no estaba rojo de vergüenza sino con una expresión seria, apenas lo vio, le abrió la puerta.

Al ingresar, se encontró con el peliplateado y los dos viejos del consejo que lo miraban altivos, como si ellos supieran algo que él no. Una sensación de mal presentimiento le llenó el interior.

_¿Qué pasa, Hokage?_

Por una vez, el ojo de Hatake no mostró diversión.

_Bastante, Naruto. Al parecer aquí, los…_honorables_ miembros del consejo hallaron una irregularidad en el contrato de compra de tu propiedad y dicen que debes abandonarla de inmediato._

Mentira.

En lo referente a la Obaachan, Uzumaki tenía toda su atención y no se permitía ningún fallo. Y todos los presentes en esa habitación lo sabían. Pero hasta comprobar que la irregularidad era falsa ya habrían obtenido lo que querían.

Alejar a Tsunade de Naruto y se encargaría de que él no la viese nunca más.

El rubio se acercó al escritorio, asiendo los papeles pero sin ver realmente lo que estaba escrito.

_El desalojo estaba previsto desde hace tres horas, sólo que parece que los ancianos no tuvieron tiempo para informar antes. Además parece que hubo interferencias en las comunicaciones por lo que nadie de la casa pudo dar aviso de lo que estaba pasando._

Los mataría. Si al llegar a casa ella no estaba, no le importaba más nada. Acabaría con esos malditos viejos y luego buscaría a la Quinta donde sea.

Los ojos de Naruto cambiaron de color, a un rojo sangre, sus colmillos crecieron un tanto. Por primera vez se alegraba de que Yamato-taicho no estuviera. Nadie podría detenerlo.

Estrujó los papeles y salió por la ventana. Se sostenía lo más posible para no perder el control. Sentía la furia crecer a montones en su pecho, odiando a todo el mundo. Los destruiría, a cualquiera que se interpusiera, no le importaba nada más que estar al lado de la Obaachan.

Pronto llegó al patio de la vivienda, notando que los puestos de vigilancia estaban vacíos, eso era algo que Neji se ocupaba. La herida de la traición se abrió, quizás Hyuuga eligió justo este momento para darle la espalda. Corrió hasta la puesta y entro. Todo estaba silencioso.

_ ¡Shizune!_gritó entrando a cada habitación, viendo por las ventanas si se hallaba en la parte de atrás pero no había nadie. _¡Shizune, contesta!_

"Maldición, maldición. No está por ningún lado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Hasta donde tengo que llegar para poder estar en paz?"

_¡Shizune!_

Subió las escaleras, temiendo atravesar esa puerta. Shizune no estaba en su habitación, las pertenencias de ella no estaban y Pon-Pon no estaba donde solía. Temía entrar y que esa cama estuviese vacía, enfrentando su pesadilla final.

Sin la Obaachan ya no habría nadie a su lado. La soledad era la sombra que lo perseguía, y que mantenía alejada al estar al lado de esa mujer.

Estaría sólo.

El dolor sordo en su pecho acrecentó su ira.

Abrió la puerta, llevando sus ojos hacia la cama, confirmando sus temores, estaba vacía.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. Había alguien de pie, cerca de la ventana, mirándolo.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, notando que debido a la sorpresa, las pupilas del rubio pasaron de un rojo intenso a celestes.

_¡¿Qué haces aquí?!_ Exclamó Naruto, revisando los anexos de la habitación.

_Ella no está aquí._Dijo la voz profunda del pelinegro.

Uzumaki se quedó helado, lo miró fijo.

_Tu… ¿Hiciste esto para los viejos?_

_La Quinta, Shizune y el cerdo ya no estaban para cuando los otros vinieron._

_... ¿Dónde están?_preguntó el Usurakantochi.

_Eso no tendrías ni que preguntarlo._ Repuso el pelinegro llevando sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, quedándose afirmado contra la pared al lado de la ventana.

El Dobe se revolvió los cabellos, con los ojos brillantes.

_¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué las ayudaste?_

_No lo hago, te ayudo a ti._ Quería acercarse a tocarlo pero no podía, no soportaría que lo rechazara. Para resistirse se volvió para ver el exterior, formando un puño ambas manos. Se aclaró la garganta y empezó a explicar:_Llegué unas pocas horas antes de que vengan, no sé bien que pasó con Hyuuga que no pudo dar…_

El Uchiha cerró los ojos al sentir que era rodeado por los brazos del rubio alrededor de la cintura, abrazándolo por detrás. Así permanecieron unos minutos hasta que Naruto le dijo:

_Abrázame, Teme. Quiero que lo hagas._

Sasuke lo hizo y en su pecho el rubio le preguntó:

_¿Aún no has visto a Sakura?_

_¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?_ expresó el pelinegro que era llevado por el Dobe hacia el sillón, una vez que él se acostó y se abrió de piernas para que el otro se pusiera encima, Naruto dijo:

_Hazme una promesa, Teme._

La mano del rubio se metió en los pantalones, acariciando el miembro de él.

_Lo que quieras, _jadeó buscando su boca.

_No importa qué, cuida siempre de ellas y de Pon-Pon… aún cuando me odies._

_Nunca podría…_

_Compláceme, Sasuke, dime que si._ susurró sobre su boca.

_Si, siempre la cuidaré._

Naruto lo besó, sellando esa promesa y deseando el cuerpo del Uchiha para que apagase su fuego y el llanto que de su alma brotó incesantemente.

_**Continuará…**_

Oookkk…terminé ^_^

MUCHACHADA QUERIDA!!!

Este capitulo es un pase a una nueva etapa en la historia en muuuuchos aspectos ^_^

Acompañenmen XP (Miren inventé una nueva palabra! XD)

Felices pascuas por adelantado a todas/os que me leen XD

El próximo capitulo se va a llamar:

"La Invasión del Teme"

Ne, Ne, matemos a Sakura antes de que le cuente a Sasuke si?

XDXDXDXD

Pero no se va a morir…. XP

Muchas gracias a los que me dejan Reviews!!! Las/os quiero un montón y el resto que no lo hace debería amarlas/os también ya que gracias a ellos reciben un nuevo capitulo XD

Nos estaremos leyendo,

Ja ne!


	18. La Invasión del Teme

**Shisho**

**(L)**

**4 **

**Ever**

**Como lo pediste antes que nadie**

**Este fic es solo tuyo**

**Así como**

**Cada capitulo de él**

**XP**

**O**

**o**

**O**

TK

u.u

Lo siento

Naruto & Company son propiedad de Mr Kishimoto

Aclaración: Al final de este capitulo leerán esto:

_**Capitulo 20: "Lo que Sasuke No puede Perdonar"**_

**(Primera Parte)**

Esto no es un error, eso es la primera parte del capitulo 20.

El 19 será…XP eso lo van a tener que esperar para leer.

¿Por qué lo hice así?

XD

Me encanta hallar nuevas formas de narrar.

^_^

WARNING-WARNING: C3PO dice "LEMON-LEMON"

.

**º**

**o**

**O**

**o**

**º**

**.**

Capitulo 18: "La Invasión del Teme"

No podía sentir la piel de esos muslos que rozaban los suyos cada vez que se movía debido a que estaba vestido por completo, con los pantalones algo bajados lo suficiente como para que su pene erecto estuviera libre para su amante. Estaba cubierto de sudor y no paraba de gemir. Los brazos le rodeaban el cuello, pegándose a él, y oía los jadeos del rubio en su cuello. Sus manos apretujaban los almohadones del sillón. Se sintió morir de placer, su cuerpo se tensó y acabó en el interior que apretó su miembro.

_ ¿Ya terminaste?_susurró agitado el Dobe en su oído.

Otra vez. Quería tenerlo una vez más.

_No…_la lengua del rubio lamió su cuello, haciendo que el miembro del Uchiha se endureciera dentro de Naruto. Jadeó cuando éste empezó a moverse, subiendo y bajando en su regazo, satisfaciéndose a si mismo, sin dejar que lo toque.

El Kitsune, en cambio, si lo rozaba y acariciaba, ahora le quitaba la camiseta, para saborear su piel, morderla antes de acercarse para rozar sus torsos. Naruto estaba desnudo, con la piel acalorada y gimiendo, no se reprimía y ni escondía lo mucho que estaba disfrutando aquello.

Sasuke se hizo para atrás, apoyando su nuca en el respaldar, entrando mas adentro, aumentando la corriente que iba y venia por su cuerpo, jadeando el nombre del rubio, queriendo tocarlo. Sus dedos rasgaron la tela del mueble cuando un nuevo orgasmo lo alcanzó, uno que llegó al mismo tiempo que a Naruto.

El Usurakantochi asió su rostro para besarlo, buscó su lengua y la succionó como si estuviera haciéndole eso a su miembro.

El pelinegro gimió, mandando al diablo la condición del Dobe de que no lo tocase. Llevó sus manos a la espalda del rubio, para agarrarlo y apoyarlo contra el sillón, hinchado y duro se movió otra vez arrancándole jadeos de placer, lo masturbó, tomando su cuerpo con fuerza.

Su deseo por el rubio se acrecentaba aún más al sentir, por primera vez, que alcanzaba el alma del Dobe, que su coraza estaba cediendo, haciendo más pronto el día en el que pudiera recuperarlo.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Hacia pocos minutos que llegaron a la casa de los Uchiha y el dueño lo llevó prácticamente a las arrastras al salón del te para que hablaran pero tan pronto vio los documentos y facturas que tan conocidos le eran se cerró en banda, no pensaba ceder a nada de lo que le ofreciera. Lo que supuestamente iba a llevar solo unos minutos se prolongó ya que ninguno daba el brazo a torcer.

Sólo quería ir a ver a la Obaachan pero primero debía solucionar aquello. Torció el gesto. Todo eso no le gustaba.

Estaba agradecido, si pero había cosas que no toleraría y esa era una de ellas.

Aún quería mantener fuera de su vida al Uchiha. En ese aspecto no había cambiado, sólo parte de sus razones habían cambiado.

Principalmente porque no lo había perdonado.

Pero el odio que aquello traía parecía una bruma inconstante que aparecía tan pronto como llegaba. Lo que hizo por la Quinta había empezado a acelerar ese cambio que ya había percibido en su interior mucho antes.

_No, al demonio, no._se negó Uzumaki al ver la expresión decidida del otro.

_No seas tonto, _se quejó el pelinegro. No había esperado que aceptase todo sin oponerse pero tampoco que se negase a cada cosa._Estás siendo un cabeza dura. ¿No me pediste que las cuidara?_

_Si, pero no que las mantengas. Tengo pies y manos, estoy sano y puedo pagar cada centavo que se requiera para tenerlas aquí._ No imaginó que Sasuke las hubiera traído a su villa, mas todavía, hasta su propia casa para que estuvieran a salvo.

_Dobe…_empezó el otro al limite de la poca paciencia que tenía._Estas siendo irrazonable, querer pagar renta es un insulto._

_ ¡Entonces no las hubieras traído aquí en primer lugar! ¡Y no me digas Dobe!_

_No voy a aceptar que…_

El intercomunicador de Naruto empezó a sonar, interrumpiéndolos.

_Maldición, cómo molestan, _farfulló el rubio. _ ¿Qué es lo que pasa?_ preguntó.

__Haruno Sakura se encuentra en los límites de la villa y desea ver a Uchiha Sasuke__

Uzumaki miró el aparato. Era de esperarse que la otra dejase sus responsabilidades para buscar al Teme. Se sintió harto, y lo prefirió, llenándose de ese sentimiento para refugiarse de la perturbación que experimentó al saber que pronto él sabría lo que pasó entre él y Neji. Arrojó a las manos del pelinegro el dispositivo y se puso de pie, saliendo del salón de la casa de Sasuke para encaminarse hacia la habitación donde dormía Tsunade.

Pensaba en las flores que debía de ir a comprar cuando fue jalado hacia dentro nuevamente, cayendo al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza en el impacto.

_¡¿Es que estás loco?!_ gritó furioso. Intentó levantarse pero una mano en su pecho lo detuvo. Sasuke se sentó sobre él, sosteniendo el intercomunicador mientras lo miraba fríamente.

_Te quedas ahí o te arrepentirás._

Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero bajo ningún motivo se quedaría ahí mientras escuchaba la conversación que tendrían los otros dos. Estaba por empujarlo cuando el Teme empezó a hablar.

_Dile que no tengo tiempo para ella, y que no vuelva a acercarse por aquí._

__De acuerdo.__

El Uchiha cortó la señal y dejo por ahí el aparato.

_Estamos hablando, Dobe. Mas te vale que para el futuro recuerdes que no puedes retirarte hasta que yo lo diga._

Una risa seca se oyó de Naruto.

_ ¿Futuro? ¿De qué hablas? Ni que me quedase a vivir aquí…_

_ ¿Es que no pensabas hacerlo?_ expresó confundido el Uchiha.

_ ¡Por supuesto que no´dattebayo! Ni que quisiera jugar a la casita contigo es…_

Sasuke se acercó hasta que sus torsos se tocaron, para lamer el cuello del rubio. Uzumaki cerró los ojos, sintiendo el estremecimiento recorrer por su ser.

_Aún estás sensible, Dobe, _canturreó el Uchiha sobre su piel, mientras la humedecía con su lengua. Lo habían hecho tantas veces que la menor caricia afectaba al Kitsune._Sí que vas a quedarte a vivir aquí, Naruto. Hazlo…_buscó su mirada para verlo en esos ojos celestes. _Quédate conmigo, Naruto._

La seriedad en los ojos azabache dejó mudo al rubio. Su interior se debatió entre aceptar o las ganas de rechazar su propuesta.

Pero antes de poder formular la respuesta, se oyó la voz de Shizune.

_ ¿Naruto?_

Uzumaki empujó al Uchiha, sentándose en el suelo en el momento en el que la mujer aparecía. Quien miró la situación y dijo:

_Emm… ¿Interrumpo?_

_Para nada´dattebayo, no hacíamos nada importante, _explicó el rubio, ignorando a propósito la mirada de enojo del pelinegro.

_Oh, bueno._Shizune entró y se sentó al lado del kotatsu, mirando a Sasuke, expresó: _En verdad te agradezco lo que haz hecho por Tsunade, Pon-Pon y por mi, pero sobre todo por Naruto. Él ha estado siempre bajo mucha presión, nunca dejó que nos falte nada, inclusive compro esa casa…_

_No es necesario que digas eso´ttebayo, ya hablamos de esto y…_

_Haz silencio, Dobe._

Antes que Uzumaki pudiera replicar con insultos, Shizune comenzó a decir:

_Por eso, por favor le pido que acepte que Naruto se viva aquí en su casa también._

Los otros dos la miraron, antes de que Sasuke dijera:

_Eso es justamente lo que le estaba por pedir que hiciera pero creo que estaba por rechazar la oferta._ Por una vez el Uchiha decidió valerse de esa mujer para hacer que el Dobe se quedara, aunque le molestaba que de él rechazase todo lo que le ofrecía. ¿De dónde salía esa ridícula idea de pagarle renta?

_ ¿Por qué no quieres quedarte?_ indagó Shizune._Me sentiría mas…a gusto si lo haces._

Los ojos de la mujer no le dejaban mucho a elegir. Se puso de pie. Tenia que ir a lo de Ino para las flores de la Obaachan.

_Esta bien´ttebayo, _dijo malhumorado saliendo de allí.

El pelinegro la miró y ella le dijo:

_De aquí en adelante todo dependerá de ti._

Sasuke se sorprendió, pero sonriendo de lado terminó por asentir, se puso de pie y fue hasta su habitación.

El Dobe se quedaría y ya se encargaría de que no pudiera irse nunca mas.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Con el ramo de hortensias en mano, el rubio ingresó en la habitación. Hizo la misma rutina de siempre, cambiando las flores y el sake, sólo que esta vez el cuarto era diferente. Todo ese lugar era diferente.

Lo hacia conciente de la magnitud de lo que le había pedido al Uchiha a cambio de estar en su cama. Sasuke había cambiado, lo reconocía, estaba seguro de que no se repetirían los errores del pasado. Ahora los Uchiha tenían la oportunidad de renacer y él estaba frenando esa oportunidad.

_Obaachan, es por esto que no me quería quedar._

De permanecer en ese sitio terminaría por arrepentirse de todo. Y sus propias razones para vengarse se esfumarían en el aire definitivamente.

Miró a su alrededor y fue hasta una puerta de doble hoja, corrió una y vio dispuesto un futon. No pensaba dormir ahí, lo alzó y lo tiró a los pies de la cama de la Quinta.

Recordó que se dejó el intercomunicador pero le dio pereza ir a buscarlo, además no quería cruzarse con el Teme. Miró el techo de madera. Se sentía cansado pero no físicamente y eso no era bueno. Se suponía que ir a ver a Neji pero no quería enterarse lo que estuvo haciendo en vez de cuidar de los límites de la propiedad. Si él hubiera estado a cargo como debió, Ino y Sasuke nunca habrían entrado y menos los sujetos enviados por el consejo.

¿Es que ya se había decidido? ¿Elegía vengarse pegándole en el único punto débil que tenia y que reposaba en esa cama?

Sabia que eventualmente llegaría el día en que eso sucedería, solo que no ahora, no cuando Neji estaba enterado de cuánto lo necesitaba. Pero eso era lo de menos, casi perdió a Tsunade y eso no se lo perdonaría fácilmente, no le importaba si procedió llevado por un ajuste de cuentas, si sólo él se hubiera visto afectado no le importaría pero no fue así, había puesto en peligro la vida de le Obaachan y no lo pasaría por alto. Por el momento si estaba en la obligación de verlo, no quería hablar del asunto con él porque si lo hacia, no sabia de lo que era capaz de hacerle.

Afortunadamente la cuestión no fue para peor, al menos para la Obaachan, Shizune y Pon-Pon…eso debía ser lo importante.

Y no que dentro de él una incipiente culpa se retorciera por lo que estaba demandando.

"__...mi venganza es que no tengas hijos…_"_

Eso no era suficiente, nada lo era, quizás porque realmente no quería hacerlo. Solo una excusa para no sentir odio hacia si mismo por desear a alguien que le destruyo por completo y lo dejo en medio de la nada.

"… _¿En verdad puedes verme follando a un ser insignificante ser como tu?...Dudo inclusive ponerme duro con la idea de tomarte…Eres un remedo de persona…Imaginarme entre tus piernas me enferma al punto de querer matarme…"_

Recordaba esas palabras como si fuera ayer pero no eran esas las que lo llevaron a un estado catatónico. No, no fueron esas palabras.

Eran otras junto con las sangre en su mano la que hicieron el trabajo.

La que le marcaron el alma, quebrándolo hasta donde se encontraba ahora y que lo llevaría adonde sabia que iría eventualmente.

Todo eso era inevitable.

Así como la extraña mezcla de amor y odio que sentía por el Uchiha. Casi tan intensos que le quemaban. Pero uno superaba al otro, y en pos a ese sentimiento terminaría con aquello.

Suspiró cansado.

Ahora sólo quería dormir.

_Naruto sintió la humedad en sus pies, alzó la vista para verse ante esas rejas y la inmensa garra del Kyuubi intentar alcanzarlo, sacándola por entre los espacios._

__...Si, chico._decía la voz desde entro de la oscuridad._Es inevitable, te lo prometí ¿No? Y quiero cumplirle a mi Jinchuuriki. Ahora nadie me detendrá, ni siquiera tu padre, ni tú que ya no posees la fortaleza._

_Nadie te salvará._

_Ni siquiera el Uchiha_

_Ya no puede, desde ese día, él perdió esa capacidad y eligió hundirte más profundo._

_Tu entera existencia es mía._

_Es hora de despertar…chico._

_Haz lo posible por correr lejos de todos antes de que yo resurja de entre estas rejas con todo mi poder y deje a tus pies lo mismo que ese día. Tus sentimientos me llaman pero no son lo suficiente como para detenerme._

_Nunca lo serán.__

_La garra del bijuu cortó entre sus ropas, muy lentamente hasta llegar a su piel, rasgándola, haciendo que sangrara._

__Es hora de despertar…Naruto.__

Uzumaki abrió los ojos, cubierto de sudor. Una maldita pesadilla. No podía ser real ya que no sentía residuos del chakra de Kyuubi en su cuerpo. Aún así lo hizo sentir incomodo.

Necesitaba una ducha fría. Un tanto mas despierto, intentó ponerse pie cuando se percató de unos brazos que le rodeaban la cintura por la espalda.

_ ¿Qué demonios…?_ Al volverse se encontró con un pelinegro que dormía placidamente. Lo miró fijo, prestándole atención a esos atractivos rasgos.

Por una vez se preguntó si no tenia pesadillas, acerca de todo. De los fantasmas de esa casa o con todo lo que pasó, desde que se fue con Orochimaru hasta su regreso definitivo a la aldea.

¿Qué soñaba Sasuke?

¿En qué estaba pensando?

Se enfureció, intentando zafarse del agarre, despertando al otro, que sin liberarlo, le susurró al oído.

_Quédate quieto, Dobe. Quiero dormir._

_ ¿Qué?_susurró furioso ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarlo como si fuera un crío?_Nadie te dijo que vinieras ¿Es que no tienes tu propia habitación?_

_Kitsune…te conviene que me dejes dormir._

_Maldita sea, Teme… ¡Entonces déjame ir a otro lado, duerme aquí ya que tanto quieres!_

_ ¿Por qué susurras?_se quejó apretando su agarre, pegándolo a su cuerpo, haciendo que el rubio sintiera una corriente eléctrica corriendo por su interior.

_Claro que susurro…Sasuke…suéltame, ahora… ¡Maldición, no hagas eso!_ Se estremeció al sentir la mano del otro recorrer su pecho por debajo de la remera.

_Naruto te lo advierto, me estoy despertando._

Uzumaki estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de quitarse las manos del otro de encima para notar el timbre molesto en la voz del otro.

_ ¡Oii, Teme!_se quejó el rubio cuando el Uchiha lo puso boca abajo, colocándose encima. Sintió la mano del morocho ir por su espalda mientras lo sujetaba de los brazos con la otra, tan fuerte que parecía que iba a partírselos._¡¿Qué…?! Te digo que me sueltes…_

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Eh, Naruto? Dime el por qué._

_ ¿Qué cosa, Teme?... ¡No!_se negó cuando notó que le bajaba el pantalón._Aquí no, maldición…_

_Entonces explícame._

_Ya te dije que no…_tembló cuando sintió el dedo del Uchiha acariciar la entrada a su cuerpo._No sé de qué me hablas…_

_ ¿Por qué esa chica te llama a altas horas de la madrugada diciendo que vayas a verla?_

_ ¿Chica? ¿Qué chica? Teme bastardo suéltame ahora mismo…_

_ ¡No te hagas el tonto, Naruto! Estoy hablando de Ten Ten._

_ ¿Ten Ten?_ El rubio se distrajo de lo que le estaba haciendo para pensar en la otra. ¿Habría pasado algo?

No pudo seguir cavilando pues Sasuke lo mordió en el hombro.

_ ¡Teme…mierda, duele!_

_ ¡No te atrevas a pensar en otra persona que no sea yo!_ le exigió. _Me vas a explicar ya mismo o te lo hago aquí mismo delante de tu querida Tsunade, te aseguro que hasta Shizune va a oírte._

Sabia que era capaz de hacerlo, pero elegía no decirle nada no podía y tampoco quería, no iba a ceder ante amenazas.

_Está bien, _mintió. _Pero primero quiero sentarme, no puedo hablar así.

_Si esto es otra de tus mentiras juro que vas a arrepentirte._

Naruto tragó saliva, un sudor frío le perló la frente. Esa no era una amenaza, era una promesa.

_Es cierto´dattebayo, no…miento._ Cerró los ojos al percibir la respiración del pelinegro en su nunca. El dedo en la superficie de su entrada se retiró al igual que el Uchiha. Uzumaki no tardó nada en ponerse, miró hacia la mujer que estaba recostada en la cama. _ ¿Podemos hablar en otro lado?_

Sasuke lo miró irritado.

_Me estas llevando al límite, Dobe. Tu lugar ya no es en esta habitación o al lado de esta mujer, es en mi cama donde debes estar, no debería ser necesario que te lo recuerde._

_ ¿Es por eso que te apareciste aquí?_ Agradecía las sombras de la habitación, de esa forma le otro no notaria el ridículo rubor que le apareció en las mejillas.

_Naruto…me siento solo si no estás cerca. Te necesito, esto no es algo puramente físico._

Esta vez a Uzumaki le hubiera gustado distinguir bien la expresión del otro. También deseaba no haber oído esas palabras. Aquello lo estaba superando y deseaba huir lejos.

_Salgamos, _ No quería escuchar un "te amo", no ahora. Si lo hacia se desmoronaría del todo. Una vez fuera, el frío de la noche le llegó, descalzo caminó por las galerías._Supongo que contestaste el intercomunicador ¿Me equivoco?_ Se volvió para ver al pelinegro.

_Si, iba a alcanzártelo cuando ella empezó a hablar, al parecer pensó que se trataba de ti._

_ ¿Qué es lo que te dijo?_ El rubio vio que cada palabra que dijo a continuación el Uchiha lo enfurecían cada vez más, tornando sus pálidas fracciones en algo rígido. Naruto se obligó a mantenerse quieto donde estaba. El verlo así le gustaba entrándole ganas de abrazarlo. El Teme celoso era toda una visión.

_Que fueras a verla, que estaba en el mismo lugar de la vez pasada…que te necesitaba._

El rubio se llevó una mano a los cabellos.

_Sasuke, esto… ¿A qué hora fue?_

_Cuando te fuiste a buscar las flores para la Quinta._

_Maldita sea Uchiha, _se enfureció Uzumaki, volviéndose para ir en busca de la otra. No le cabía ninguna duda de que aún estaba allí. Pero no pudo llegar muy lejos porque el pelinegro lo asió del codo.

_Estas loco si crees que voy a dejar que te vayas, Dobe. Te quedarás._

Naruto se zafó, encogiéndose de hombros.

_No puedes culparme por querer estar con una mujer de vez en cuando, ya te dije que tú también eres libre de hacerlo, ahora si me disculpas…_

El Uchiha volvió a tomarlo, jalando de él hasta arrojarlo al piso, sujetándole las manos, trabando sus piernas con las de él.

_No vas a ir a ningún lado._

_Teme…no tengo el tiempo y menos el humor para soportar…_

_No, Dobe, soy yo el que ya no va a soportar esto. Estás en mi propiedad y tu eres mío, no volveré a consentir que te largues cuando se te cante hacerlo._

_Sasuke…no estás siendo razonable…_

_No, ya no lo seré._

No supo bien qué hizo el otro pero Uzumaki notó cómo de a poco perdía la conciencia, desmayándose, hundiéndose en las profundas oscuridades, el único lugar donde no había sueños ni pesadillas.

*****

Naruto, algo atontado movió la cabeza hacia un costado. Se sintió ofuscado por una extraña pero conocida sensación. Estaba acalorado y podía jurar que sudaba. Quizás tenía fiebre pero no recordaba haber hecho algo para enfermarse. Su cabeza fue hacia el otro lado, cuando una nueva oleada de calor lo llenó completamente.

_Maldición…_farfullo quejándose. En verdad hacia mucho calor.

Los latidos de su corazón en verdad eran irregulares y rápidos, su piel se sentía húmeda. En verdad se parecía enfermo.

El oleaje de las llamas en su interior se intensificó, haciéndolo jadear. Intentó moverse pero algo se lo impidió. Cada vez más despierto y casi jadeando al incrementarse las sensaciones intentó mover las manos pero tampoco pudo.

Sus músculos se tensaron, apretando la madera que sentía entre sus dedos. Una sensación liberadora fue lo que siguió a aquella tensión en su cuerpo. Se sentía mareado y liviano cuando noto que algo se movía dentro suyo, allí abajo.

_Te viniste, Dobe. Estas despierto, así que abre los ojos._

Sin tener idea de lo que pasaba, éste hizo lo que la voz de Sasuke le dijo.

Al hacerlo miró el techo pero en cuanto de su garganta escapó un jadeo, llevó sus ojos para mirar mas allá, encontrándose con el morocho sentado entre sus piernas, acomodándose mientras sacaba los dedos de dentro suyo, colocando sus muslos debajo de los del rubio y penetrándolo.

_Mmm…ya estás listo, _dijo el Uchiha metiéndose mas en su interior.

_ ¡Maldito Teme! ¡¿Qué mierda…?!_

Naruto se sacudió ante la corriente que lo recorrió. Arqueó su cuerpo, presionó la cabecera de la cama donde estaba sujeto por unas cuerdas, gimió, abriendo más las piernas para dejarle entrar mas al otro.

_Usurakantochi…ya no quieres ir a ningún lado ¿No es así? Sólo quieres estar aquí…debajo de mí, conmigo en tu interior. ¿Cierto?_

El rubio se mordió el labio inferior cuando las embestidas del pelinegro se hicieron mas rápidas, rozando su punto sensible dentro además que lo masturbaba con fuerza. Sasuke empujó bajando hasta él, buscando su boca, ni bien sintió que sus lenguas se rozaban, se vino otra vez en la mano del Uchiha quien lo miró satisfecho. Continuó penetrándolo, acariciando la punta de su miembro hasta que se puso duro nuevamente._Definitivamente no quieres ir a ningún lado._

Sasuke lo besó, rozando su torso, pellizcando sus pezones.

_Suéltame._

_ ¿Así que todavía quieres ir con ella, Dobe? Ya deberías reconocer que eso no va a pasar._

_No…no iré, _contradijo._Quiero tocarte Teme, _le dijo, buscando su lengua para tomarla entre sus labios, haciendo gemir al Uchiha que empezó a tomarlo cada vez mas rápido.

_Mentira…te iras y me dejarás solo._

Al rubio, sus propios jadeos le impidieron contestar hasta que se las arregló decir:

_No, estas…equivocado._

_No soy idiota Kitsune, _el Uchiha hundió las rodillas para tener más firmeza en sus embestidas._Tu venganza no es esto…lo sé… tu me dejarás, al menos lo intentarás…pero yo no lo permitiré…nunca…_

Sasuke gimió en la curva de su cuello, y Naruto mientras hacia lo mismo, observaba su perfil.

Lo había negado, se rehusó a creerlo hasta ese momento, inclusive cuando se lo dijo antes. Pero…

¿En verdad? ¿Eran en verdad esos sentimientos que decía tener por él?

A pesar de las palabras de pasado.

¿En verdad Sasuke se había enamorado de él?

Si eso era cierto… ¿Qué era lo que le estaba haciendo al pedirle que renuncie a todo su legado? Ahí, en esa habitación, en esa cama, entrando en su cuerpo como si no hubiera un mañana, poseyéndolo una y otra vez, dejando atrás a la historia de su clan.

Le estaba negando llenar esa casa de risas que fueran tan altas que acallasen para siempre el llanto y el terror que vivió en el pasado.

Estaba condenando al Teme a existir por siempre bajo las sombras, sin ver o experimentar la felicidad que él ya no era capaz de proporcionarle, aunque quizás en realidad nunca fue capaz de hacerlo.

No era más que un remedo de persona que encerraba una bestia en su interior, estaba condenando al Uchiha usando el amor que le profesaba, forzando a quien quería y odiaba a la vez a atarse a su lado entre su sombría y profunda vacuidad.

Un lugar donde debería estar solo.

Tenia que terminar con aquello, dejarlo ir.

Lo sabia, que debía acabar con aquello pero no podía.

Rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de su amante. Sintiendo el orgasmo llegar con arrebatada intensidad, apretando el pene del Uchiha que entraba y salía de su interior. Lo sintió temblar entre sus muslos para después moverse rápidamente. Jadearon sus nombres y se besaron.

"Sólo un poco más"

Naruto se agitó, terminando por tercera vez. Sasuke lo siguió, viniéndose en lo profundo de su ser, gimiendo ese amor que repitió tantas veces pero que recién ahora le rasgaban la superficie de su protección.

"Quiero atarlo y mantenerlo así…sólo un poco más"

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Shizune se sobresaltó al oír una pieza de cerámica romperse en algún lugar de aquella inmensa casa.

Continuó con su tarea de masajear los brazos de la rubia sobre la cama.

_Al parecer va a ser otra mañana ocupada._ Comentó de buen humor._Creo que será mejor que almuerce aquí hoy._

Hacia una semana que estaban allí, y ayer estuvo cerca de interrumpir una escena intima entre esos dos. Se peleaban y mucho, pero por lo que oyó ayer sus reconciliaciones eran tan fogosas como sus riñas.

Pero lo mas importante era que a Naruto se lo veía feliz, un ánimo que no estuvo en su rostro en mucho tiempo.

Aunque había algo más detrás de ese diario malhumor.

Sólo esperaba que no siguiera adelante y que disfrutara de esta segunda oportunidad que le daba la vida de ser feliz al lado de la persona que amaba.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

_Estás haciendo un berrinche por nada, Dobe._

El rubio miró al Uchiha tan inmutable como siempre. Esa helada expresión en su voz de total indiferencia era molesta pero lo que más detestaba era que lo tratase como un niño.

Asió el otro jarrón. Tan antiguo y costoso como el anterior y lo hizo estrellar contra el piso de tatami.

_ ¿Nada?... ¡Nada!, ¡Estamos hablando de mi vida, Teme bastardo! ¡Quiero que dejes de meterte en ella!_

El pelinegro dejó sólo por unos instantes su lectura para mirarlo.

_Hay otras piezas en el comedor adjunto en el área este por si quieres ir a romperlos también._

Naruto quería arrancarse los pelos.

_¡¿Qué mierda hiciste con todo mi dinero, Uchiha?! ¡Me has robado´dattebayo!_

_No lo hice, simplemente dispuse todo para que no gastaras todo ese dineral en puras idioteces._

_¡¿Idioteces?! ¡La Obaachan no es una idiotez! ¡Disponer un cuerno, me has robado! ¡¿Dónde carajos se ha visto que alguien tenga que pedir autorización para sacar su propio dinero?! ¡Y no a cualquiera´ttebayo, tendré que estar como un maldito crío para que me des el permiso para sacar **mi **dinero! A ti, de todos los seres vivos, justamente ¡A **ti**!_

Sasuke dirigió su mirada otra vez hacia él y sin decir una palabra se puso de pie, saliendo del salón, encaminándose a la habitación que usaba el rubio, que se negó rotundamente a compartir una con él desde el principio, más después de esa noche en la que no lo dejó salir de la casa para ir donde Ten Ten.

Uzumaki puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio que el Uchiha iba hasta los papeles que puso debajo de su almohada. El pelinegro los trajo en mano, parandose delante de él, rompiendo en pequeños pedazos los documentos.

_Ya puedes irte olvidando de ese terreno porque es mío. Compraré cada maldito lugar a donde quieras ir, así te vayas a vivir en medio del bosque te arrastraré otra vez aquí. Nunca me cansaré de hacerlo así que te conviene desistir, ahórrate la energía y úsala en algo de provecho como en la recuperación de tu Obaachan._

Cuando Sasuke hizo ademán de acercarse, Naruto se apartó, observándolo con ira.

_Te recomiendo que hables con Sakura-chan, ¿No te has negado ya demasiado?... ¿O es que acaso no quieres oír lo que tiene que decirte?, puedo asegurarte que no es mentira._ Se volvió para salir por la puerta._Vamos a ver si después de escuchar lo que tenga para contarte si tanto me quieres a tu lado._

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Capitulo 20: "Lo que Sasuke No puede Perdonar"

(Primera Parte)

"**La decisión"**

La luz del sol se filtró por la ventana, tocando su brazo que sintió su calor. La sensación de liviandad era tan placentera que no quería levantarse. Una paz pura lo llenaba por entero como hacia añares que no sentía, el despertar así, sin experimentar el acoso de su tortura o recordando las pesadillas que tenia en sus sueños casi a diario.

Con pesadez se paso la mano por la nariz, intentando disipar la sensación molesta que apareció de repente. Además, ahora un tanto mas despierto sentía algo raro en la pierna derecha pero se estaba tan cómodo en la cama que no le apetecía moverse para ver a qué se debía.

La sensación molesta de la nariz desapareció.

Aspiró profundamente, observando con sus ojos celestes la bonita mañana que parecía haber afuera.

Pasó distraídamente su tacto por las suaves sabanas que se volvían frías a medida que se alejaba de donde tocaban los rayos de sol que llegaban hasta allí.

Hizo el intento de levantarse pero unos brazos lo rodearon por su cintura, haciéndolo deslizar por la superficie de la cama hasta pegar su espalda al torso del otro. Se estremeció al oír a esa profunda voz decirle:

_ ¿Dónde crees que vas, Dobe?_

No lo creía posible pero la sensación de paz se hizo más profunda. Nadie mas podía producirle eso, sólo él. Se giró, hasta quedar frente al otro, sin que éste lo soltara.

_Buenos días, Teme, _susurró apoyando la frente en su pecho para oír los firmes latidos de su corazón, rodeándolo también con sus brazos hasta que sus manos quedaron en la espalda del pelinegro. No sabia el por qué pero le gustaba mucho la sensación que de las yemas de sus dedos sobre ésta.

Arrugó el ceño. Otra vez apareció la molestia en su nariz y la que sentía en su pierna se hizo más notable. Chasqueó la lengua mentalmente, de seguro eran secuelas de su última misión, sólo que al intentar recordarla, no podía. Suspiró, no importaba ahora porque se encontraba en el único lugar en el cual quería estar. Se pegó más a su amante sintiendo el estomago vacío. Tenía hambre.

_Quiero ramen´dattebayo, _expresó con voz adormilada.

Le gustó el estremecimiento que le produjo la risa del Uchiha.

_Deberías decir que me quieres a mi y no a esa comida, Kitsune._

_Pero es que tengo hambre, _se quejó._Y me duele la pierna´dattebayo._

"**¡Naruto despierta!" **oyó las voces de Ino y Nara gritar casi a coro.

_Mmm…debo estar medio dormido todavía, _comentó el rubio.

_ ¿Por qué lo dices?_inquirió el Uchiha.

_Porque escucho que Ino y Shikamaru me gritan y no están aquí._

_ ¿De qué hablas, Dobe?_

_Si, lo sé Teme, no me puedo despertar._Se burló de si mismo, notando que sus manos, que aún acariciaban la espalda del pelinegro se tornaban húmedas, como si un liquido estuviera cayendo.

_No me refiero a eso, _agregó el Uchiha._Ellos están parados tras tuyo._

Uzumaki se volvió muy apenas para ver al par de ninjas gritando pero de sus bocas no salían palabras, estaban sucios y heridos.

_Mmm…definitivamente aún estoy dormido…maldición…la pierna me esta doliendo mucho´dattebayo._

El líquido tibio en la espalda de Sasuke parecía caer más rápido que antes. Estaba por mencionárselo cuando el otro dijo:

_Oye Naruto, Te amo._

_Teme, _expresó algo avergonzado pero feliz de oírlo._No digas esas cosas tan temprano._

Otra vez el molesto liquido. Quizás había ido a bañarse y no se secó bien.

_No me contradigas Dobe, _se quejó el Uchiha, abrazándolo más fuerte._Esto se siente tan bien, _suspiró besando su coronilla, juntando sus cuerpos desnudos._Tan bien que podría perecer ahora mismo._

_Cállate Teme, eso es horrible, _se quejó sin separarse._En vez de eso deberías ir a secarte el agua que te cae por la espalda._

_De verdad, Naruto. No me importaría morir en tus brazos._

El rubio se apartó, enojado.

_ ¡Deja de decir estupideces´ttebayo! Teme bastardo…_ Uzumaki se miró la mano, teñida de un rojo liquido._Sasuke… ¿Estás herido?_preguntó con urgencia pero no recibió respuesta. Su amante pareció haberse dormido otra vez._ ¡Oye Teme, responde, no me dejes hablando solo!_exclamó.

Quiso tocarlo pero el dolor en su pierna se hizo insoportable, cayo de espaldas en la cama, amarrándosela, girando su rostro para gritarle al Teme que le contestara pero sin éxito.

Un zumbido apareció en sus oídos y viendo a los dos al lado de la cama, diciendo cosas que no alcanzaba a comprender.

_¡¿Qué demonios?!_dijo furioso._ ¡Hablen claro!_

_Un golpe en el pecho, proveniente de ningún lado lo tiró, dejándolo ciego._

_Muchas estallidos y gritos llegaron hasta él, mareándolo sin comprender lo que ocurría. Él solo quería que aquello pasara para ver como estaba el Teme._

_Un nuevo golpe a su pecho, seguido de uno más y otro más._

_De entre todo ese caos que oía y sentía pero que no veía, distinguió una voz en medio de esa confusión, que fuerte y claro exclamó:_

__ ¡Naruto si no despiertas ahora, Sasuke morirá!__

_Con un doloroso jadeo, sus pulmones buscaron oxígeno, volviendo a estar conciente. No tardó mucho en recordar dónde estaba, cómo llegó allí y qué sucedía._

_Las explosiones y exclamaciones llegaban de sus alrededores._

__ ¡Reacciona!_gritó Shikamaru._ ¡Naruto tienes que reaccionar!__

_Tirado en el suelo, lo único en lo que pensó fue en Sasuke y que su pierna rota le impedía ir en su ayuda._

__Tienes que volver a hacer tus clones, te desmayaste y cuando tus jutsus desaparecieron, Uchiha quedó solo.__

_No necesitó nada más para actuar._

__ ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!__

_Cientos de sus sombras aparecieron, yendo velozmente donde Sasuke se encontraba peleando._

_Shikamaru regresó al frente para cuidar del Kazekage, dejando a cargo del rubio a la kunoichi, que lo miró afligida._

__Ino, _llamó el Uzumaki tendiéndole el kunai. Su pierna y el resto del cuerpo estaban en un estado lamentable, pero aún podía proteger a Sasuke._Por favor, _el gusto a óxido llenó su boca. Era patético estar tirado, incapaz de levantarse, recibiendo las curaciones de la muchacha._por favor…_susurró cuando ella asió el arma que le tendió._No dejes que vuelva a quedar inconciente.__

__Entiendo, _dijo la rubia hiriendo con el filo una parte del brazo de Naruto. Ino se concentró en lo que hacia. El dolor, si tenia cuidado serviría para mantenerlo despierto, y si volvía a pasar, siempre podía golpearlo con chakra, como lo hizo al principio._

_Naruto vio en su mente los recuerdos de unos clones que habían sido eliminados._

_Sasuke aun permanecía de pie y peleando, herido pero bien y así se encargaría de que se mantuviera._

__No morirás en mis brazos.__

_Varios jutsus más fueron destruidos cuando se interponían en el camino de los enemigos que intentaban a matar al Uchiha por la espalda, pero que no estaba nunca desprotegida, siempre cubierta por sus clones. Otros tantos peleaban a su lado._

_No se podía desmayar, debía estar conciente. Debía protegerlo, aún de su propio deseo de verlo destruido._

_Unió sus manos e hizo el sello antes de decir:_

__ ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!__

_Más clones aparecieron y fueron donde el Uchiha._

__"Naruto, _le dijo Kakashi antes de salir a esa misión._ ¿De verdad quieres saber qué es lo que Sasuke no te perdonaría nunca?__

_Ahora lo sabía._

_Destruiría ese amor para salvarlo._

_No lo odiaba lo suficiente como para terminar con su venganza._

_Y lo amaba demasiado para negarle el perdón que buscaba._

_Lo liberaría, aún si eso significase que el Teme lo odiase por el resto de su vida._

_**Continuará…**_

Seria re trucho pedir reviews ahora así que…

A ver, supongo que hay gente que lee esto y "Cita a ¿Ciegas?" también. Aprovechare este espacio para explicarme (Hare lo propio en el KakaxIru)

Lo que deje escrito al final fue erróneamente interpretado.

Yo ADORO ABSOLUTAMENTE que me dejen Reviews y el decir que no los quería fue una especie de castigo hacia mi misma por una equivocación que cometí a raíz de mi enorme estupidez y unos Reviews de por ahí.

Siento mucho si alguien se sintió ofendido/a.

Agradezco mucho cada comentario.

Por eso agradecería que no dejen de hacerlo XP alegaré demencia temporal XD

No dejare adelantos del 19, les será suficiente con esto del 20

XD

Gracias por leer y aguantarme XD

Ja ne!


	19. Cuarta Cadena: Los Lazos del Pasado

Naruto & Company son propiedad de Mr Kishimoto

"**El futuro es incierto.**

**Lo que en nuestro presente es una certeza, mañana ya no es nada o lo puede ser todo.**

_**Inquebrantable, Inolvidable **_**y **_**Eterno**_

**Sólo puede describirse así a lo que ya aconteció, a lo que ya no es posible cambiar**

**La Historia entre dos personas**

**El Pasado en común,**

**Nada ni nadie puede borrarlo:**

**Son cadenas que nos atan fuerte y entrelazan nuestras almas,**

**Superando las barreras del tiempo.**

**El Pasado es un ser inmortal que mira sobre su hombro y se ríe divertido de nuestras ansias de olvidarlo,**

**Nos palmea la espalda cuando, cansados de correr para alejarnos de él, caemos de rodillas al suelo, agotados y sin poder respirar.**

**Nos anima a seguir intentándolo, a no perder la esperanza, pero que cuando iniciamos nuevamente la interminable carrera, al pasar por su lado, nos despide con un:**

"_**Es Imposible, no desapareceré nunca"**_

**Sabiendo esto, seguimos, ya agotados desde el principio.**

**Porque lo que nos une a esa persona se encuentra en ese Pasado que nos persigue o espera paciente a que regresemos al principio, donde sentimos una vez más el peso de los recuerdos **

**Y el Dolor insoportable que los acompaña"**

º

O

o

O

º

Capitulo 19: "Cuarta cadena: Los Lazos del Pasado"

º.º.º.º

_Más de dos años atrás_

º.º.º.º

Naruto bajo a tierra una vez que llegó al borde externo del bosque. En cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo vio que el Uchiha estaba allí, con el rostro lleno fría resolución, marcado por el odio que lo estaba consumiendo.

Tenia que salvarlo. Era su amigo, aquello iba más allá de una promesa que le pidió que ya no cumpliese. Reconocía ante sí mismo que era su obsesión. El Uchiha era en lo único que pensaba todo el día, por quien se empujaba más allá de los límites. Era su amigo y lo añoraba, lo quería devuelta a su lado para que los días regresaran a ser lo que fueron, sólo así se permitiría descansar, respirar profundamente en el momento en el cual sintiese que tenia a su alrededor a todos los que necesitaba para luego seguir adelante, buscando realizar su sueño.

_Sasuke, tienes que detenerte. Esto de ahora sólo empeorará tu situación._ Detuvo su avance hasta quedar a unos metros del otro. Lo sentía en todo su ser, aquella era la última oportunidad que tenia para convencerlo de que no siguiera adelante.

_Naruto, _el pelinegro sonrió con sorna._No debería extrañarme que estés aquí. ¿Intentarás detenerme? Ya deberías saber que nunca pudiste y ahora tampoco podrás impedir que destruya tu querida Konoha. Esta vez te mataré y después seguirá todo este maldito lugar._

Un mal sabor de boca, nacido del dolor en su pecho, fue lo que sintió el rubio. Pero como siempre le dio la espalda a ese miedo y desazón. No podía rendirse ante la enorme distancia que había entre él y el Uchiha. Debía ser fuerte o ya no tendría posibilidad alguna.

_Nadie morirá Sasuke porque no lo permitiré, así como que tú sigas con esta locura. ¡Ya es hora de que dejes el pasado y comiences a vivir tu vida!_

_Planeo hacerlo, pero después de acabar con este lugar y con los que viven en ella._Especificó como si lo que quería hacer no fuera mas que un tramite de poco tiempo.

_¡Esta venganza se convirtió en un sinsentido, nunca pararás, al final siempre habrá otro a quien matar! ¡Este camino no te traerá alivio nunca!_

_No me conoces Naruto ¡No te metas, jamás comprenderás lo que siento!_

_¡Si lo sé, cuando mataron a mi maestro también quise venganza, pero de nada me servirá…!_

_Pues a mi si. Este camino lo elegí por sobre todos y no me detendré hasta conseguirlo._

_Sasuke…eres mi amigo…_

_¡Ya basta de idioteces! Jamás me arrepentiré de lo que hice y si para cumplir lo que quiero debo matarte, lo haré._

El Uchiha formó un Chidori en su mano para lanzarse a correr hacia Naruto, quien con la ayuda de un clon, formó un Rasengan para contraatacar al mismo tiempo.

_ ¡No dejaré que lo hagas! ¡Yo te salvaré!_ Exclamaba el rubio, segundos antes que ambas masas de energía colisionaran, haciendo que ambos salieran expulsados en direcciones opuestas, impactando Sasuke contra el tronco del inmenso árbol ubicado al lado del ancho camino y Naruto en la pared que se elevaba en la otra parte.

Uzumaki se sintió enfermo después del golpe, pero recobró la compostura y a pesar del dolor se puso de pie para notar que Sasuke ya no estaba. Se armó con un kunai a la espera de que el otro apareciera. Ni siquiera podía decir que el Teme no lo mataría, estaba tan cegado que lo haría, dejándolo ahí para continuar con sus planes. El saber eso lo lastimaba más de lo que cualquier herida podría provocarle.

Tenia que tener cuidado con las técnicas del sharingan, si caía en ellas le seria difícil liberarse por si solo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que más allá llegaban tres extraños, que se ubicaron en lo alto del árbol. Los observó un tanto cuando la presencia del Uchiha se sintió con fuerza a su derecha.

El filo de una katana lo lesionó en un costado, no entró más en sus carnes pues repelía la fuerza que el otro aplicaba con el kunai. Al levantar la vista, y notar el rojo de sus ojos lo hicieron poner alerta, llevando la otra mano para cubrirlos.

_Eso no ayudará y lo sabes, _se burló el pelinegro mientras continuaba haciendo fuerza para herirlo, sujetándolo del brazo que le cubría el sharingan._No deberías distraerte, Dobe._

Sasuke le trabó una de las piernas haciéndolo tambalear. Naruto asió de las ropas al Uchiha, afirmándose en el piso, lo lanzó por encima de si, haciendo los sellos estando agachado en el suelo, diciendo:

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu._

Una veintena de clones aparecieron, atacando al pelinegro que ya esperaba listo para repeler cada golpe. El Uzumaki corrió entre éstos para atacarlo cuando la nube blanca que se produjo tras desaparecer una de sus sombras le interrumpió la visión. Sasuke esquivó el golpe, sosteniendo el puño del rubio, apretándolo hasta que se apartó cuando Naruto intentó asestarle con la otra mano.

El ninja observó al Uchiha mientras flexionaba los dedos de su mano. De no haberlo apartado, los habría roto y no hubiera podido formar más sellos.

_Si en verdad piensas detenerme, vas a tener que esforzarte más, Naruto. Este juego de niños es aburrido._

Esta vez el doble de clones aparecieron, formando Rasengan cada par de ellos.

_Voy a detenerte, _dijo el rubio asiendo en su mano uno mas de esa masa de energía._Así sea lo último que haga._

Un par de los Jutsus fueron hasta el Uchiha, cuyo trío se perdió en medio de la explosión que siguió al impactar en su objetivo, pero al despejar, el rubio vio que en el suelo solo había madera destrozada. En ese momento a su alrededor sus clones empezaron a desaparecer en medio de una lluvia de shurikens, intentó localizar el origen y antes de percatarse de ello, unos hilos envolvieron su cuello. Se llevó los dedos allí pero sabía que era inútil. El Uchiha se puso de pie tras él, sosteniendo los extremos apretando levemente el agarre.

_Esto era inevitable desde el principio, Naruto, el que yo te matara. Debió estar destinado desde el día en que nos cruzamos. Uno no existirá en paz si el otro…_

_Men…mentira, _dijo con voz ahogada por la presión a su cuello.

_No me atacas en serio. El nivel que usas jamás habría podido contra Pain. Si dices que vas a detenerme esto no es suficiente._ Debajo de su indiferente exterior, el pelinegro sintió un intenso dolor, desconocía que se trataba pero lo enfureció ser conciente de que se debía a lo que estaba haciéndole al rubio. Llevándolo a decidirse más todavía a acabar con su vida. Si se libraba de Naruto ya no habría ningún obstáculo y aquella ligera y molesta perturbación en su ser se desvanecería. _Se acabó, Kitsune._

El Uchiha apoyó la rodilla en la espalda del otro, tironeando los hilos para atrás. Esperó oír el chasquido al romperse la nuca del rubio pero el sonido no llegó. Un kunai salido de alguna parte cortó la tanza, haciendo caer ambos al suelo. Al ver quién era, se encontró son la pelirrosa que ayudaba al otro a ponerse de pie.

_Sakura, _dijo el pelinegro._Inoportuna como siempre._

_Sakura-chan…vete._Le dijo el rubio, pasándose la mano por el cuello.

_No, Naruto, esto se termina hoy._La muchacha se acomodó los guantes y antes de que su compañero pudiera detenerla arremetió contra el Uchiha que fácilmente esquivó el golpe que dio en el suelo, resquebrajándolo en grandes fragmentos. La kunoichi saltó para alcanzar al otro que se ubicó más allá.

Sakura se frustraba cada vez que sus golpes eran fácilmente esquivados. No tenía oportunidad pero lo intentaría. Por su culpa Naruto estaba así. No tuvo ocasión de lanzar un nuevo ataque cuando el otro se le puso cerca y le dijo:

_Deberías trabajar más en tu velocidad, _Sasuke le asestó un golpe en el estomago que la hizo caer de rodillas, paralizándola completamente del dolor.

Uzumaki noto el momento en el que tenía la oportunidad. Formó dos clones que se ubicaron a los lados del Uchiha, a toda velocidad se puso frente al pelinegro con un Rasengan en su mano.

_Se acabó Teme, _sólo necesitaba desmayarlo y al fin lo detendría. Se sorprendió al verlo sonreír de lado.

_ ¿Estás seguro…Dobe?_

Naruto miró hacia su brazo donde una mano enguantada le sujetó el brazo.

_ ¿Sa-Sakura-chan?_expresó incrédulo.

_Lo siento, Naruto._

Un chidori impactó en el cuerpo del Uzumaki, enviando lejos a ambos.

Tratando de respirar, el rubio se puso de costado mirando a la otra que se sentaba.

_ ¿Por…Por qué?_preguntó.

_No quiero que muera, lo siento Naruto._

Uzumaki no se molestó en explicar que no lo hubiera muerto y menos que acababa de quitarle quizás la única oportunidad de parar a Sasuke.

_Te dije que no te metieras, _le recordó el rubio, poniéndose de pie.

Naruto formó mas clones acercándose al Uchiha, que aun con esa sonrisa en el rostro dijo:

_Hazlo, Suigetsu._

El rubio vio una figura saltar desde lo alto del árbol hasta llegar cerca de Sakura. Uzumaki intentó ayudarla pero sus clones eran interceptados por un sujeto de tamaño enorme que de un golpe los eliminaba. La chica fue envuelta por una enorme masa de agua que empezó a ahogarla. Por más que invocara más Jutsus no podía pasar a través del enorme extraño. Quiso ir él mismo pero el Uchiha se puso en medio.

_Vas a tener que pasar sobre mi si quieres ir donde ella._

_ ¡Ya basta Sasuke! ¡La está matando!_

_Esa es la idea, Dobe._

La desesperación golpeó de lleno en el pecho del rubio, sintiendo el latir de otro chakra en su interior.

__Niño…lo harías ¿Serías capaz de matar a tu…amigo?__

_ ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Naruto? Si ese monstruo no está ¿No puedes hacer nada?_

La ira bullía en el interior del rubio, haciéndolo temblar. Pero ésta no iba apuntada al Uchiha.

_No, _respondió Uzumaki con voz ronca por el odio naciente en su alma. _Lo más seguro es que yo sea el monstruo._

Valiéndose del chakra del Kyuubi, el rubio hizo los sellos, formando una multitud de clones que redujeron a Juugo. A gran velocidad pasó por al lado para atacar al tipo celeste que elevaba un brazo de tamaño anormal para el resto de su cuerpo, que planeaba aplastar a la otra.

_ ¡Cuidado Suigetsu!_escuchó que gritaba el pelinegro a sus espaldas cuando estaba por impactar al otro con chakra del Bijuu condensada en su mano.

El peliceleste se volvió para verlo, y mientras sonreía su cuerpo se hizo transparente y amorfa, como si fuera un muñeco de agua. Sin poder detenerse, Uzumaki se estrello contra eso que se derramó en cientos de gotas que luego de volver a reunirse y condensarse nuevamente, formaron al sujeto de antes. Naruto tosió, restregándose con la manga de sus ropas para sacarse de encima la sustancia gelatinosa. Miró a los que estaban al lado de Sasuke.

_ ¿Y quién es éste?_ preguntó Suigetsu.

_Nadie, _respondió el Uchiha._ ¡Karin!_cuando otra chica apareció al costado de éste tan pronto la llamó._Mátala._ordenó señalando a la pelirrosa.

Al rubio se le salteó un latido, la chica de los lentes pareció insegura pero luego asintió acercándose a la otra. Miró donde Sakura y vio que estaba inconciente, con heridas graves en todo su cuerpo producto de la onda que produjo cuando se dejo afectar por el chakra del Kyuubi que al ver a la extraña como se acercaba con la katana de Sasuke donde estaba la pelirrosa desmayada en el suelo comenzó una vez mas a fluir por su interior.

Naruto quiso moverse pero no podía, el líquido que lo cubría le impedía el movimiento.

_ ¡Ya basta Sasuke!_gritó tratando de liberarse pero parecía imposible y el Uchiha sólo sonreía fríamente a lo que estaba pasando y ante su desesperación. Con agonía terminó por aceptar que de él no obtendría nada por lo que sus suplicas fueron hasta la otra chica._ ¡No lo hagas…por favor, ella no tiene nada que ver…! ¡No!_exclamó cuando la punta de la espada comenzó a meterse en el estomago de Sakura.

__ ¿Te ayudo…niño?_ preguntó el Kyuubi, con voz burlona._

El rubio cedió una vez más, perdiendo parte de su conciencia y sólo concentrándose en apartar a la otra. Con las manos desnudas agarró el filo de la espada, se la quitó arrojándola lejos. Enceguecido por sus caóticas emociones sujetó a la mujer del cuello y lo apretó apenas, notando la fina capa de chakra rojo que cubría su piel.

_Te dije…_empezó con voz distorsionada, quería detenerse pero cuando se disponía a hacerlo un dolor punzante lo distrajo, al mirar hacia abajo vio una daga que se hundía en él. Asió de su mano para poder sacársela, la sombra que se puso sobre los dos los hizo mirar hacia arriba. El ataque de Suigetsu les dio de lleno, derribándolos, siendo arrastrados un tanto por el suelo.

Naruto escuchó el gemido de la mujer y al ver sus manos noto que en algún punto de la arremetida que sufrieron, la navaja paso a herirla a ella. El rubio le quitó la daga y ella tosió sangre que le ensucio las ropas, salpicando en parte de su rostro.

Se rasgó las ropas intentando frenar el sangrado pero parecía imposible.

_ ¿Por…qué…intentas…salvar…me?_preguntó la chica.

_No tienes que hablar´dattebayo_ repuso el rubio, que nervioso intentaba darle primeros auxilios.

Se quedó quieto cuando una mano que rápidamente se tornaba fría le acarició la mejilla.

_Ya es…tarde…_

La chica cerró los ojos y su mano cayo laxa a un lado de su cuerpo.

El Uchiha llegó al lado de ellos, mirando con indiferencia las lagrimas que caían por el rostro del rubio.

_Al final resultó ser una inútil._

El desapego en las palabras del otro le pegaron de lleno al Uzumaki.

_ ¿Cómo puedes decir…eso?_ expresó con incredulidad.

_ ¿Finalmente entendiste, Dobe?_

_Te…te llevaré de regreso, _insistió empujando lejos de si lo que sintió cuando la chica murió. Uzumaki se puso de pie, enfrentándolo, ya sin la turbación que lo llenó.

Sasuke miró al rubio que parecía algo extraño, pero aún así empezaba a albergar una sospecha que a medida que pensaba en el proceder de Naruto. Lo pudo haber atacado fácilmente cuando Suigetsu estuvo a punto de matar a Sakura, de querer pudo haberlo herido pero no lo hizo, sólo lo redujo con sus clones que no le hicieron daño alguno.

Lo persiguió desde el momento en que se fue de la aldea, lo busco donde sea, siempre tras suyo.

¿Qué mas podía ser sino _**eso**_?

Observó su propia mano con la que pensó acabar con Naruto y la bajo, queriendo hacer otra cosa antes.

Sasuke sabia que no le haría daño. A pesar de la determinación que brillaba en esos ojos celestes, sabía que no le haría daño. Después de todo ahora era plenamente conciente de esos sentimientos que le haría confesar antes de destruirlos. Aún no podía creerlo, pero si lo analizaba detalladamente, tenia sentido. ¿Quién insistiría tanto en traer de regreso a alguien que se cansó de negarse? Y si lo veía bajo de esa luz, era perfectamente entendible.

Naruto lo amaba.

Era tan claro y evidente… ¿Cómo es que no se percató de ello antes? ¿Cómo es que no vio esos sentimientos entremezclarse en medio de su actitud y las palabras desesperadas cada vez que lo encontró? Detrás de esas lágrimas, de sus gritos, de su entrega en cada pelea.

Pero ahora no le permitiría que se guardase esos sentimientos por más tiempo, los quería oír y luego los pisotearía.

Deseaba quebrarlo para que lo odiase, quería que reconociera que no era quien pensó, por lo menos ya no el Sasuke del pasado. Había cambiado para ser capaz de recorrer el camino que hizo su elección y no cambiaría de parecer.

Ya era demasiado tarde para él. No deseaba estar al lado del Dobe y quería que éste lo aceptara justo antes de matarlo.

Si, matarlo. Ya no dudaría y tampoco se detendría ante ningún capricho de dejarlo con vida. Con sus propias manos se ocuparía de partir ese espíritu antes de quitarle la vida.

_ ¿Por qué haces esto, Naruto?_

_Ya te lo he dicho…_

_La única forma en la que me llevarás de regreso será muerto, así que ven e inténtalo._

_No te mataré, pero te llevaré de regreso, porque eres mi amigo._

"Con que amigo, ¿Eh? Eres un mentiroso, Dobe y yo te lo probaré"

Naruto formó un par de clones que se acercaron a él con un Rasengan cada uno en sus manos, dispuestos a golpearlo por ambos lados. Sonrió de costado, desactivando su Mangekyou Sharingan quedándose de pie, inmóvil para ver como todas sus suposiciones eran ciertas.

El propio Naruto se abalanzó sobre sus creaciones para detenerlas antes que lo lastimaran, resultando herido al no llegar al segundo clon, cuyo Jutsu le impactó de lleno en el brazo.

El Uchiha se paró detrás del rubio que se esforzaba por ponerse de pie.

_Ahora dime, Dobe. Realmente ¿Por qué haces esto?_

_Ya te lo dije´dattebayo, eres mi…_

_Estás mintiendo, _lo cortó, sin entenderse a si mismo del por qué quería que lo aceptara. _Me lo dirás así tenga que arrancártelo a golpes._ Les hizo una seña a dos los que estaban tras él, apuntando a la pelirrosa que estaba en el suelo._Tráiganla,_ordenó siendo visto por un par de ojos celestes con aflicción.

_Sasuke… ¿Qué piensas hacer?_

_ ¿No es obvio? Voy a abrirte los ojos a la realidad para que dejes de tener sueños estúpidos…pero antes me dirás lo que tanto te empeñas por ocultarme, me lo dirás y esas serán las últimas palabras que pronuncies porque será tu fin, Usurakantochi._

_¿Qué? ¡No sé de qué hablas…!_ El Uchiha atrajo la mirada del rubio y lo dejó bajo la influencia de su sharingan para que no pudiera moverse.

_Sí que lo sabes…_se volvió para hablar con el otro: _Juugo, rómpele el brazo y cuando te lo diga, arráncaselo._

_Sasuke…por favor…_gimoteó Uzumaki que temblaba ante el esfuerzo por moverse, sabia que era imposible liberarse y menos podría concentrarse para perturbar su chakra ya que el ver al otro asiendo el brazo de Sakura no le permitía hacerlo. Como si fuera una muñeca de trapo el sujeto levantó a la chica teniéndola de la muñeca y de un solo tirón la sacudió, llegando hasta ellos el sonido que se produjo cuando le dislocó el hombro. _Sasuke… ¡ya basta, dile que se detenga!_

El pelinegro lo miro de costado.

_Entonces dilo de una maldita vez o le diré que se lo arranque._

_Pero…no sé…qué quieres…_

_ ¡Mira dentro tuyo, Dobe! ¡¿Qué es lo que te lleva a perseguirme tanto?! ¡Y no me vengas con eso de la amistad!_

Naruto sabia a qué se refería de eso estaba seguro lo que no entendía era la razón por la que se negaba a decirlo en voz alta. El rubio bajó el semblante, haciendo que el Uchiha perdiera la paciencia.

_Tu lo quisiste, ¡Juugo…!_

_¡Espera!_lo cortó desesperado el Uzumaki que apenas podía respirar bien debido a sus heridas._ …¡¡ Porque te amo hago todo esto, por favor Sasuke…te lo suplico, ya basta, detente!! Haré lo que sea…lo que quieras, moriré si me lo pides, no mas…_

El brillo rojizo de la sangre que bañaba la daga que tomo del cuerpo de Karin se reflejó en los ojos claros de Naruto. Sasuke se le aproximó, tomándolo de sus ropas y aproximando su rostro al del rubio, quitándole el efecto de sharingan, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

_ ¿Morir?..._Sonrió fríamente _Eso es demasiado poco…lo que ahora deseo es destrozarte Uzumaki, quiero despojarte de eso que a todos atrae, anularte será parte de mi recompensa, sólo así dejare para ti a tu adorada Konoha…Hare que te ahogues en ese maldito amor que dices tener por mi hasta que no quede nada de lo eres… ¿Ahora lo entiendes, Naruto? Todo lo que proclamas…no eres más que una insignificante mentira y no te iras hasta que maldigas el día que me conociste._

_ ¿Por…qué?_preguntó Naruto agotado en muchos sentidos.

_Porque quiero._ Se puso detrás del rubio, agachándose para hablarle al oído._ ¿Ves a esos dos? Ellos son la razón por la que sigo este camino, _mintió el pelinegro._Quizás si los matas, yo podría detenerme._

_Eso no es verdad, _ contradijo Uzumaki que de a poco percibía la oscuridad que se acrecentaba, nublándole la razón.

_Entonces lo pondré de otro modo…_Ambos miraron a los otro dos. Juugo que sostenía a la chica y Suigetsu que la observaba como si fuera algo interesante._Si no los matas no me detendré._

Naruto oyó el eco de la risa de Kyuubi que se agitaba en su jaula.

__Hazlo, niño…deja salir de ti esto que sientes ¡Libera tu odio, mátalos, no son nada! Usa mi poder y no dejes ni sus huesos…ya es hora de que seas honesto, reconoce como lo hiciste antes…yo no soy el monstruo, niño, la bestia eres tu.__

Uzumaki se miró las manos, cubiertas de sangre y a la chica de los lentes, cuyo cadáver estaba a unos metros de él, inmóvil y sin vida.

Se sintió asqueado.

Había muerto a esa mujer y no se detuvo a pensar en ello ni un instante, volviendo su atención al Uchiha tan pronto éste apareció a su lado.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo? ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?

__Lo estás pensando, no lo niegues…quieres matarlos… ¿Cierto? A ellos, por alejarlos de ti…__

Naruto intentó acallar al Kyuubi pero era imposible, no podía detenerlo, por alguna razón no podía ordenarle que se callara la boca.

__No puedes hacerlo…porque quieres matarlos._dijo la criatura entre risas._Ríndete ante el odio, niño…odia a todo el mundo, destrúyelos y yo siempre estaré a tu lado, nunca más tendrás que soportar la soledad y tampoco el abandono o indiferencia, no sentirás nada…lo prometo…__

Sasuke levantó el semblante del otro, cuyos ojos se tornaban rojos pero no lo miraban a él. Maldijo al Bijuu, se metía cuando menos lo esperaba.

_Si no los matas, haré que maten a Sakura._

_ ¿Qué?_dijo el rubio, volviendo su atención al otro, mientras de sus ojos las lagrimas caían, mostrando tanto dolor en su mirada que parecía estar derramando sangre por sus ojos.

_Hazlo, Naruto…un sacrificio por otro. ¿No es ese un precio justo por lo que me pides a cambio? ¿O es que creíste que tu patética confesión de amor me va a hacer caer de rodillas ante ti? Yo, el ultimo Uchiha, ¿En verdad puedes verme follando a un insignificante ser como tu?_ lo obligó a girar su rostro para que lo mirase. Lamió la mejilla, justo en el lugar donde tenias esas curiosas marcas._Dudo inclusive ponerme duro con la idea de tomarte. Eres un pobre remedo de persona. ¿Acaso eres capaz de darme la descendencia que quiero? ¡Por supuesto que no! Eres un hombre._ Lo tomo de los cabellos, jalando hacia atrás para acercar sus labios a la oreja. _Inclusive si llegase el día en que quiera revolcarme con un tipo, créeme que elegiría a alguien muy por encima de ti, Dobe. Imaginarme entre tus piernas me enferma al punto de querer matarme._

_Aún así…no los mataré…_dijo Uzumaki.

Naruto cerró los ojos, sintiendo físicamente el dolor que experimentó su alma, lo amaba y se conformaría con tenerlo como amigo pero oírlo decir todas esas cosas era demasiado para él.

_¡¿De qué carajos estas hablando Sasuke?!_gritó Suigetsu que oyó la replica del rubio._¡¿Vas a traicionarnos?!_

_No te metas o acabaré contigo yo mismo, _amenazó el Uchiha.

_ ¿Es que no te importamos nada? ¿Aún después de todo lo que pasamos juntos?_reclamó el peliceleste cada vez más furioso.

_Eres un idiota si piensas así, _ El Uchiha sonrió de lado cuando el otro, tras un grito de furia corrió hacia él con la intención de atacarlo. Bien, que viniera, después de todo ya no les eran útiles, ninguno de ellos. Conocía perfectamente las debilidades del otro. Un solo Katon acabaría con el sujeto. Juntando el chakra en su pecho, se disponía a repeler el ataque de agua que el otro le lanzaba pero antes de poder hacer algo, Naruto se interpuso entre ellos, un sonido animal se oyó de él, que con voz irreconocible rugió:

_ ¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!_ Como la vez anterior, años atrás, en la pelea de Valle del Fin, un chakra rojo lo rodeaba y en la misma pose propia de un cuadrúpedo arremetió contra el otro. Un grito desgarrador cortó el aire. El agua del anterior ataque cayo sobre ellos en forma de finas gotas, como si fuera lluvia. Sasuke no tardó en ver al rubio salir de encima del otro que permaneció inmóvil en el suelo, Naruto elevó su mano derecha cuyas garras habían atravesado toda protección de Suigetsu, inclusive había impedido que utilizara el Jutsu con el que el enemigo lo atravesaba al convertirse en una masa de liquido transparente. La sangre oscura cubría su mano por completo, y se escurría lentamente mas abajo.

El Uchiha se percató de las lágrimas que caían del rubio, cuya mirada parecía estar más perdida que antes. Vio el dolor remarcar a profundidad cada fracción de su rostro, como si algo lo estuviera desgarrando por dentro rápidamente.

En el suelo, sus ojos azabaches fueron del peliceleste hasta donde se encontraba Karin, por primera vez, le llegaba hasta él lo que acababa de pasar.

Se sintió estremecer.

¿Qué era lo que hizo? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

No supo si por voluntad o por impulso quiso ir donde el Dobe, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de llevárselo de allí.

¿Dónde quedó el odio que hasta hace unos momentos le carcomía el alma? No había nada en ese lugar de su ser que buscaba destruir todo a su alrededor.

¿Qué era eso que sentía entonces? No era nuevo, sino algo que se mostraba ahora que el odio se esfumo de su interior pero no conseguía distinguir lo suficiente como para identificarlo.

Una alteración en el aire lo hizo ver hacia Juugo, en cuyo cuerpo las marcas se extendieron rápidamente quien comenzó a correr haca él para atacarlo.

_ ¡Mentiroso!_gritaba ya perdiendo el control sobre si mismo, dispuesto a matarlo. Pero el otro nunca llegó a alcanzarlo pues fue interceptado por Naruto. Ambos se golpeaban y volvían a separarse. Sasuke observó nuevamente que en la expresión de furia que había ahora en el rubio, las lágrimas caían incesantes. Éste se apoyo de manos en el suelo, como una bestia que buscaba atacar y Juugo inicio una carrera para embestirlo. Uzumaki salto, impulsado con sus extremidades hasta caer sobre el pecho del otro que consiguió asirlo de los hombros. Antes de que el Uchiha pudiera reaccionar, el rubio clavó sus garras en el plexo de Juugo, hundiéndose profundo en su cuerpo, siendo suelto de su agarre pero cuando caía al suelo, recibió un golpe que le pego de lleno en el hombro derecho. Naruto cayó al suelo, con el brazo inutilizado, gritando de dolor.

Sasuke se interpuso entre los dos, activando el Chidori en su mano.

_ ¡Detente Juugo!_ A pesar de sus gritos, el otro no lo escuchaba. Arremetió contra él, dándole de lleno con el Jutsu en el pecho, para luego apartarse cuando el pelinaranja intentó golpearlo. Una vez más quiso hacerlo por la espalda, moviéndose a una velocidad impresionante. Esta vez al Uchiha le costó esquivarlo, pero lo consiguió. Activó el Sharingan iba a contraatacar cuando el chakra del Kyuubi se concentró de forma intensa. Al volver su vista más allá, vio que Naruto se ponía de pie y que en su brazo dislocado fluía una gran cantidad de la energía del Bijuu. Con una mirada feroz, mostrando los colmillos y esas pupilas rojas, corrió para atacar a Juugo desde el flanco izquierdo, evitó que lo golpeara y clavó dos dedos a la altura del corazón de su contrincante.

El pelinaranja dio unos pasos torpes antes de caer de rodillas ante Naruto que se quedo de pie, observando como el otro comenzaba a verse afectado por la técnica que le aplicó.

Juugo puso los ojos en blanco, permaneciendo conciente, agitándose allí donde estaba.

_Ahora si… ¿Vas… a detenerte?_ escuchó que dijo la ronca voz del rubio que miraba como el otro gemía de dolor. El Uchiha fue hasta su lado en el momento en el que el pelinaranja caía al suelo, agonizando hasta su ultimo suspiro. Los ojos rojos lo vieron sin brillo, solo sufrimiento, ira y algo más que no alcanzaba a definir. El Uzumaki cayó de rodillas también.

Cuando Sasuke se disponía a ayudarlo, se oyó un grito.

_ ¡Naruto hazte a un lado!_

Después de eso todo ocurrió demasiado deprisa.

Yamato-taicho apareció, atacando al pelinegro que cayo unos metros más allá. El shinobi fue hasta él, dispuesto a matarlo.

_Hasta aquí llegaste, _expresó antes de elevar por sobre el Uchiha la raíz de un árbol cuya extrema punta descendía a toda velocidad para estocarlo.

Sasuke creyó que ese seria el último momento de su vida pero la porción del árbol no llegó hasta él, deteniéndose a mitad de camino, disolviéndose en el aire. Unas gotas de sangre salpicaron en su rostro, haciendo que levantase su semblante para encontrar que Naruto había herido a su atacante, hundiendo sus garras en uno de sus costados desde la espalda.

_N-Naruto…_jadeó el ninja antes de caer al suelo, extendiéndose bajo suyo una enorme mancha roja.

Uzumaki miró su obra unos segundos, como si le costase procesar lo que acababa de acontecer, el chakra del Kyuubi se esfumó, sus pupilas se aclararon hasta volver a ese claro celeste.

_ ¿Q-Qué…hice?_escuchó que el rubio susurraba aterrado mientras miraba su mano llena de sangre y luego al capitán tendido en el suelo._Ya-Yamato…taicho…perdón…perdóneme_ arrodillándose ante el otro, se quedo en silencio hasta que continuó pero esta vez con diferente tono: _ ¿Esta…bien si te odio, entonces? ¿Ya debo…detenerme?_ susurró Naruto con la cabeza agacha sobre el cuerpo de Yamato-taicho.

_ ¿Qué…dices?_ expresó Sasuke. Aquella voz, el aura tan fría que comenzó a brotar de Uzumaki, nada tenia que ver con el Kyuubi.

_Ella tenia razón, es….tarde, demasiado tarde. Se acabo… _dijo sin verlo, pero elevando el rostro con los ojos velados, sin revelar nada de lo que sentía._Es demasiado… Se acabó…todo, nunca más, Uchiha. Sólo me queda una cosa por eliminar así que vete a hacer lo que quieras._

Sabia a qué se refería y no era a él, Naruto no lo mataría pero sí a lo que sentía, a todo aquello que lo hacia quien era ahora.

El Dobe planeaba olvidarlo, enterrar sus sentimientos y todo lo que conllevaba.

El rubio se quedó allí, vertiendo silenciosas lágrimas, arrodillado ante el cuerpo del ninja.

_ ¿Qué esperas?_dijo la voz de Zetsu a sus espaldas.

Sasuke no se volvió para verlo.

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ le pregunto el pelinegro al ser que siempre lo vigilaba.

_Debes llevar al Kyuubi con él, lo quiere y debes hacerlo._

Activando el Mangekyou, El Uchiha lo atacó, el otro hizo el intento de defenderse pero no tuvo ocasión de hacerlo y el pelinegro lo fulminó en un solo ataque, antes de morir, Zetsu expresó:

_ ¿Piensas que esto evitará que Tobi venga por él? Ni siquiera tu podrás evitarlo._

Sasuke lo ignoró, volviéndose donde estaba el rubio.

Las palabras se atoraban en la garganta del Uchiha. Inmóvil parado ante él, lo sentía tan lejos, no lo miraba ni le decía que regresase y le dolía.

Lo sentía como una herida mortal el saber que Naruto se encargaría de sacarlo de su corazón, que ya no seria el centro de su vida y menos la fuerza que lo impulsaba.

Ya no estaba confundido ni nada.

Se acababa de dar cuenta, ahora que había destrozado esos sentimientos que le dijo antes, que amaba a Naruto, que siempre lo hizo y se percataba de ello en el momento en el que el Dobe lo dejaba ir, renunciando a lo que sentía y a él.

Sasuke tuvo miedo de la sensación de soledad que lo rodeó ahora que se vio abandonado. No podía acercarse, no soportaría que lo rechazase, pero tampoco se quedaría de pie allí, sin hacer nada. Naruto siempre fue en dar el primer paso para traerlo, ahora daría todo de si para recuperarlo.

_Descuida, Kitsune…_dijo notando que en su voz se transmitía la profunda agonía mientras se alejaba, mirándolo por sobre su hombro como seguía en el mismo lugar de antes, sin observarlo con esos ojos claros que tenia grabada en la mente._Esta será la ultima vez que habrá entre nosotros una despedida. Volveré en cuanto termine, limpiaré tu camino para que estés en paz y haré que me perdones y me aceptes otra vez. Porque te amo, Naruto, encontraré el camino de regreso a ti._

.ºOo0*0oOº.

Una vez más, Naruto se había escapado del hospital. Dos días antes, el mismo Hokage lo había traído de vuelta y Uzumaki estuvo hundido en un profundo estado de coma hasta que unas horas atrás las enfermeras del hospital se dieron con que ya había despertado al no encontrarse en su cama de la habitación que le dieron.

Pensó en donde podría llegar a estar, uso su lógica, recontando los hechos que le sucedieron a Uzumaki en esos últimos días. Tan pronto lo hizo, se le hizo evidente donde podía estar. Se encaminó hasta ese monumento que estaba en ese apartado, se sorprendió al no verlo allí sino saliendo de entre el espesor de la arboleda de ahí para pararse a su lado ante el bloque de piedra.

No lo esperaba pero en el rubio no había risas ni miradas de animo mientras decía que todo estaría bien, el aura a su alrededor se percibía ausente y hasta fría. En sus ojos no había luz y su rostro no transmitía ninguna emoción, casi creía estar parado al lado de un desconocido.

_Naruto, ¿Estás bien?_

Uzumaki lo miró de reojo, para luego apartar su semblante y decir:

_Deberías informar que estoy bien antes de que el Hokage movilice a toda la aldea otra vez._

Shikamaru lo hizo. Cuando cortaba la comunicaron, escuchó que el rubio le preguntaba:

_ ¿Alguna vez…pensaste en estar con un hombre? ¿Lo que se sentiría?_

Shikamaru lo observó, recordando que el día de ayer lo había visto visitando al capitán.

_ ¿Qué te dijo Yamato-taicho?_ Los ojos del rubio lo miraron inexpresivos, volviendo la atención al monumento._Naruto…_

_Nada, _respondió Uzumaki a su primera pregunta._Aplicaré para ser Anbu._

_ ¿Qué hay con lo de ser Hokage?_

Shikamaru lo escuchó sisear despectivo.

_Se acabó el tiempo de soñar idioteces._

_**Continuará…**_

He vuelto!!!! OMG!! El parcial me secó T^T … no podía actualizar!!! Yo fui tan miserable!! T^T

Gracias a los que esperaron por este capitulo,

Ok, ahora conocen los por qué, tanto de Sasuke como de Naruto u.u

Gracias a todos por acompañarme hasta aquí.

Comenten, quiero saber sus opiniones XD

Actualizare mas pronto esta vez y si me dejan Reviews será más pronto todavía.

No los molesto mas =)

Nos estaremos leyendo!

Ja ne! ;)


	20. Lo que Sasuke No puede PerdonarPart 2

**My Goddess**

**^3^**

**(L)**

**X**

**100**

**PRE**

º

O

º

Naruto & Company son propiedad de Mr Kishimoto

WARNING-WARNING: C3PO dice LEMON-LEMON

**Cierro mis ojos ante tu mirada**

**Cierro mis oídos ante tus palabras**

**Envolviéndome en la esperanza**

**De poder alcanzarte**

**No me digas "no" porque a mi llegará un "si"**

**Tampoco pronuncies "te odiare por siempre" por que mi corazón sólo escuchará "no puedo vivir sin ti"**

**La indiferencia de tus ojos y el odio que mis errores causaron,**

**Todo eso ignoraré**

**Evitando que la cólera y el enojo sigan a la impotencia de sentirte tan lejano, me invadan por completo**

**Porque mi amor por ti me llena intensamente **

**Llevándome del éxtasis ante el tacto de tu piel **

**A la absoluta desesperación cuando te apartas de mi sin una palabra **

**Para dejarme en la soledad**

**De una cama fría sin ti. **

Capitulo 20: "Lo que Sasuke No puede Perdonar"

º

O

º

(Segunda Parte)

º

O

º

"**Desesperación"**

º

O

º

_Sasuke eliminó al enemigo delante suyo en el momento en el que una de esas enormes bolas de fuego caían en el campo de batalla, destruyendo la naturaleza circundante, lo que hacia un peligro en potencia tanto para él como para Naruto, ya que si bien podían esquivar el impacto de esas, no era sencillo hacerlo con los fragmentos de los troncos de madera que viajaban a toda velocidad, incrustándose por doquier. Los clones del Dobe estaban por todos lados cubriéndole la espalda mientras que otros tantos peleaban contra el enemigo que no paraba de salir de las profundidades del bosque para atacarlos. Se obligó a concentrarse y dejar de vigilar si Naruto estaba bien. _

_Controló el ritmo de su respiración para mantener el nivel de su rendimiento. Con el Chidori acabo con cuanto sujeto se le cruzaba enfrente, a su espalda oía la voz del rubio que le gritaba órdenes a sus Jutsu._

_El oponente parecía multiplicarse como moscas a su alrededor, cada vez que acababa con uno tres aparecían tras éste._

__ ¡Maldición Sasuke acaba con esos sujetos de una vez y mira hacia arriba!__

_El grito de Naruto lo hizo girarse, desatendiendo a su oponente por unos segundos que le costó una herida en el brazo. Antes de terminar con éste otro se le venia encima, sintiendo el cansancio de estar sin descanso desde hacia horas, no consiguió moverse con la velocidad necesaria para esquivarlo. Armó un Chidori, esperando a que el otro llegase donde él sin notar que a sus espaldas un segundo se acercaba pero antes de que el enemigo lo hiciese el rubio se interpuso entre los dos. Sasuke luego de derrotar al que se le pudo delante miró el cielo, donde una enorme bola de fuego caía rápidamente hasta chocar en la tierra, lanzando metros más allá a todos los que se encontraban cerca y ambos shinobis no fueron la excepción._

_El Uchiha se puso de pie tan pronto se recuperó del aturdimiento buscando a Uzumaki, a quien vio a unos pasos tras él tirado en el suelo._

__Naruto, _ lo llamó una vez que llego a su lado, pero éste no lo veía, si no que observaba fijamente el firmamento._

__Mas te vale que te vayas de aquí, _le aconsejó el Anbu._

_Sasuke miró sobre su hombro para notar lo mismo que el Dobe. Decenas de esas esferas incandescentes se elevaban por el cielo para luego comenzar a descender._

__ ¿Qué esperas Dobe? ¡Ponte de pie!_lo urgió el pelinegro._

__No me jodas, Teme que con esta pierna no puedo moverme, _dijo Naruto con el rostro tenso, aguantando el dolor que sentía._

_Sasuke miró hacia la extremidad del rubio. La sangre brotaba intensamente por una enorme astilla que se le incrustó, atravesando de un lado al otro de la misma._

__Ahora…hazme el favor y lárgate, _farfullo Uzumaki, formando los sellos para dar origen a los clones que una vez creados, salieron a pelear contra los oponentes que se les avecinaban en la distancia. _No te necesito, Teme, por una vez escucha lo que te estoy diciendo y vete.__

UN DIA ANTES

Los únicos sonidos que escuchaban eran el del goteo pausado del grifo y la aguja del reloj que marcaba el pasar de los segundos, que se iban acumulando y el pasar de las horas se hacían cada vez mas lentas al continuar con esa espera.

Podía estar en cualquier parte de Konoha, las posibilidades eran demasiadas como para ir a buscarlo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no venia?

Ni aunque se ausentara por días enteros no pensaba devolverle el dominio de su dinero. Ya descubrió que planeó irse y lo detuvo. Si cedía en esto estaba seguro de que después no podría evitar que intentase abandonarlo nuevamente y para ahorrarle a ambos una discusión al respecto prefería como estaban las cosas. Pero todo eso no significaba que el Kitsune podía largarse cuando quisiera y desaparecer de esa forma. Desde que discutieron por la tarde se fue y no volvió. Se comunicó con casi todos los que conocia pero nadie sabía nada de Naruto. También llamó a Rock Lee y éste le aseguró que no lo vio y que Gaara, que se encontraba con él tampoco. Sólo le quedaban tres personas por llamar y no lo haría.

Ten-Ten, Hyuuga y Sakura. Y las razones por la cual no se comunicaba con ellos eran bastante obvias.

Por otro lado, quizás estuviera con alguien a quien no conocía, después de todo había estado ausente de la aldea por años y seguramente el Dobe tenia nuevos conocidos.

"…_No esperes promesa de ningún tipo de mi parte, no te debo nada…"_

Eso le dijo en una ocasión, no le podía pedir promesas porque no las merecía, debería bastarle como estaban ahora pero eso era imposible.

Shizune se llevo una mano al pecho cuando al entrar en la cocina, en medio de la penumbra distinguió la sombra de alguien. Al encender la luz, se encontró con Sasuke que tomaba un té en la soledad de la habitación.

Sus ojos fueron hasta el reloj de pared, que marcaba las cuatro de la mañana.

Le pareció extraño que estuviese allí.

_ ¿Paso algo Sasuke?_

El Uchiha miro el reloj y tomo un sorbo de la infusión.

_Se fue y no regreso todavía._

_Pero antes solía hacerlo también, no es que fuera algo nuevo, estoy segura de que esta bien._

Las fracciones del Uchiha se ensombrecieron.

_No me cabe la menor duda de que él está bien._ Expresó el muchacho.

Ella bebió el agua que fue a buscar, sin saber si podría quedarse a acompañarlo pero descarto la idea. El pelinegro no querría la compañía de nadie en esos momentos.

_No será sencillo con Naruto lo sabes ¿No?_

_Lo sé pero aún así…_

El Uchiha no terminó de hablar pues se sumió nuevamente en sus pensamientos, tanto que no se percato de que la mujer salió, dejándolo nuevamente en la oscuridad.

Sasuke miró a la nada, notando que la taza en sus manos perdía calor. Se sentía entumecido en la silla pero no le apetecía moverse, tampoco ir a la cama y eso no era que porque Naruto no se encontrase si después de todo nunca acepto dormir con él, no quería porque no podía, cuando sus ojos se cerraban y lo único que veía era al Kitsune con otra persona que no era él y eso lo intranquilizaba. No descansaría hasta saberlo en casa, sabia que no se merecía ningún tipo de tranquilidad y menos reclamar cosas que implicaban tener algún derecho sobre Naruto cuando éste ya le dejo en claro que no los tendría nunca pero no se detendría, no cejaría en perseguirlo, no le importaba nada mas en esa vida, no podía rendirse aún cuando estaba cosechando el resultado de sus acciones pasadas. Así como tuvo la tenacidad para seguir adelante en sus planes de venganza, arruinando todo a su paso, ahora debía mantenerse firme y valerse de ese rasgo de su carácter para conseguir lo que quería, esta vez no estaba equivocado, lo sabía con certeza.

Sin Naruto no había nada más, solo el eco de su propia soledad y desesperación.

º

º

º

º

No supo bien qué lo despertó pero algo lo hizo, el caso es que al abrir los ojos se encontró en la silla de la mesa de la cocina, sentado contra el respaldar, cruzado de brazos. Se enderezó, bostezando mientras se ponía de pie, sintiendo el cuerpo entumecido. Le dirigió una mirada al reloj que señalaba las cinco y media de la mañana. Salió de la cocina encaminándose a la habitación del Dobe, cuya cama encontró vacía. Fue hasta ella y se recostó sobre el respaldar, mirando la pared delante sin pensar o sentir nada, cerrando los ojos, iniciando su vigilia, esta vez sin dormir.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Un quejido de placer salió de la garganta del Hokage cuando escuchó, a medida que despertaba lentamente, que quien trataba de sacarlo del sueño era su adorado amante.

Su mente ya empezaba a excitarlo con las imágenes que se encargaría de llevar a cabo de idéntica forma cuando sintió que le mordía el pecho, que lo hizo abrir los ojos al instante y sonreírle perezosamente mientras su somnolencia desaparecía de golpe.

_ ¿Así que hoy lo quieres de esa forma?_

Sus manos fueron a los hombros del pelilargo para atraerlo y ponerlo, en menos de un segundo bajo su cuerpo. Sin dejarlo decir ni una palabra, el peligris se metió en la boca de su amante que a pesar de sus iniciales protestas comenzó a corresponder el apasionado beso, abrazando a Hatake para mantenerlo cerca. Llevando sus manos a la prenda del maestro para levantarla y así saborear con su boca el firme torso del ninja.

_Iruka, _suspiró cuando lo oyó jadear ante su húmeda caricia. _Quiero que me despiertes así siempre, _continuó.

_ ¡Es cierto!_casi gritó Umino, recordando en primer lugar por qué fue a interrumpir su sueño._No podemos hacer esto ahora._ Se negó intentando salir de debajo del Hokage.

_ ¿Por qué no?_ expresó apresurando su mano hasta que atravesó el pantalón de Iruka, alcanzando su miembro.

_No…es que…_el Chuunin empezó a sentir la firme caricia que el peligris le daba, poniéndose duro del todo._Te buscan…_ consiguió farfullar entre jadeos.

_No es importante, _dijo Kakashi, demasiado embelezado con los sonidos que su amante emitía y ocupado con el cuello de este. _Me ocupare mas tarde de eso._

_Si…lo es, _contradijo el pelilargo que apenas podía pensar._ Se trata del Kazakage._

Las atenciones del Hokage se detuvieron al instante, que miró apenado al otro ninja.

_Iruka…yo…_

Umino se sentó en la cama, pasando su mano por la mejilla del rostro descubierto de Kakashi.

_No te preocupes, tienes que ir._

_Pero dejarte así…_

_Me puedo encargar yo, _quiso tranquilizarlo con ello pero solo encendió las fantasías del peligris que entro a besarlo una ultima vez antes de levantarse, dejando a su amante en la cama.

_En cuanto averigüe que pasa regresaré y ya verás lo que te pasará._ Prometió con una mirada lujuriosa.

Iruka sonrió mientras lo veía ponerse la ropa y salir de la habitación.

Por la expresión de los shinobi que vinieron a buscarlo, dudaba que Kakashi pudiera cumplir esa promesa apenas terminase de hablar con ellos. Una sensación de presentimiento lo llenaba, y solo podía esperar estar equivocado.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Desde que se acomodo, no paso mucho hasta que le llego el sonido que la puerta corrediza de la habitación hizo al abrirse. Abrió los ojos, distinguiendo al rubio entre la penumbra que entraba descalzándose mientras se acercaba a la cama y se dejaba caer boca arriba con un suspiro de cansancio saliendo él.

Sin moverse de su lugar, el Uchiha dijo:

_ ¿En verdad crees que si yo no he dormido dejaré que tu sí lo hagas?_

Naruto chasqueó la lengua.

_En verdad debí suponer que estarías aquí, eres todo un Anbu Teme, ni siquiera sentí tu presencia._

Sasuke encendió la luz del velador y se deslizó por las frazadas para recostarse y luego ponerse encima del rubio, llevando sus manos hasta el borde de la camiseta de Uzumaki, levantándola tocando su piel con las yemas de los dedos.

_Estoy cansado, _se negó Naruto.

_No me importa._

_ ¿Me vas a forzar?_preguntó el rubio con indiferencia, con cierto tono aburrido.

_ ¿Hasta ahora vas a empezar a hablar como chica?_

_Vete al infierno, Uchiha._ Se enfureció sintiendo la lengua del pelinegro recorrer su pecho.

Sasuke se enderezó un tanto, sujetándolo de los hombros, sin contener lo que sentía.

_¡¿Y si te dijera que ya estoy en el infierno? ¡¿Qué dirías Naruto? ¡Me estas llevando al limite con esto! ¡¿Y sabes qué es peor? ¡Que me merezco cada maldita cosa que me quieras hacer! ¡Doce horas! Estuviste fuera por casi doce horas y me esta carcomiendo saber qué mierda fue lo que hiciste o si estuviste con alguien…_apoyó la frente en el pecho del rubio, murmurando con furia: _Odio ese día, lo detestaré para siempre, fui un estúpido... _agregó riendo sin humor_ no importa cómo me diga, nunca podré expresar o siquiera describir cuan arrepentido estoy, deseo tanto…que me perdones y reparar ese daño que te hice._

_Deja de pensar imposibles, _expresó Naruto con la ira encendiéndose antes de poder mantenerse bajo control. _Ya te dije que todo esto no tiene vuelta atrás…_

_Si lo tiene, _la mano del Uchiha fue hasta la entrepierna del rubio, para acariciarla sobre la tela del pantalón, obteniendo una reacción instantánea._ ¿Lo ves? Esto es…_

_ ¡Estas loco! No puedes creer que…espera un momento._ Naruto se apoyo sobre sus codos, mirándolo fijamente y dándole a su voz un tono de diversión._ ¿Tienes una idea de con cuantas personas he estado, Teme? Que se me ponga dura jamás va a significar que estoy enamorado._

Sasuke se puso de pie, apartándose de la cama. Se volvió y antes de salir de la habitación, por sobre su hombro dijo:

_Mañana hablaré con Sakura._

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Uzumaki se llevó una mano a la nuca, agotado mientras sentía deseos de arrojar esos informes lejos de él y largarse a cualquier lugar a distraer su mente. Sus ojos fueron hacia las puertas corredizas de su habitación una vez más, como llevaba haciéndolo desde la última hora desde que Sasuke se fue.

Revivía una y otra vez la reacción del otro cuando le dijo que no era al único por quien su cuerpo despertó de placer. En verdad no quiso decirlo pero ante la aseveración que hizo el Teme de que sabia que lo amaba porque se excitaba con facilidad cada vez que lo tocaba lo hicieron sentir miedo.

Ahora era otro el temor que amenazaba con cobrar fuerza.

"_Mañana hablaré con Sakura"_

Así lo quiso desde el principio, no iba a echarse para atrás ahora que aparecía la posibilidad de acabar con toda esta tontería. Detestaba estar en ese sitio, no iba a cargar a sus espaldas la ruina de los Uchiha, ya no le parecía divertido ni lo satisfacía, ahora solo deseaba que lo dejase en paz.

Antes de detenerse a pensar en lo que hacia, se puso de pie y salió de su habitación, deambulando en la silenciosa mansión.

Por una vez no fue a ver a la Obaachan, si no que se dedico a recorrer entre las semipenumbras en esa madrugada aquellos largos y vacíos pasillos.

Cuando escuchó unas puertas abrirse detuvo su avance, sintiéndose como un idiota por ocultarse en un pasillo. Por el borde de la pared vio que Sasuke salía de una habitación, permanecía de pie ante la entrada por unos eternos minutos, inmóvil y pensativo para volverse, alejándose de allí, sin percatarse de la presencia de Naruto.

El rubio salio de su escondite cuando determinó que ya era seguro hacerlo. Iba a caminar en sentido opuesto de donde el Teme había salido pero no lo hizo, sino que caminó hasta la puerta de doble hoja y la abrió lentamente. Parado en el umbral observó el dojo, igual que otros tantos que vio a lo largo de su vida, un poco abandonado, eso si pero no nada en especial. Pero lo sentía muy dentro suyo, ese lugar era todo menos un corriente dojo.

Cerró la puerta a su espalda, entrando observando atentamente los detalles del lugar. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron y sus piernas le parecieron ser de plomo de lo pesadas que las notó. En sus oídos ese silencio sepulcral le aturdía y lo perturbaba. No necesito avanzar mucho para notar las antiguas manchas oscuras en el suelo.

No estuvo en ese lugar el día fatídico en el que los padres de Sasuke murieron, no sabia bien el cómo, solo el resultado del crimen.

¿Qué era lo que le estuvo haciendo? Ese lugar debería estar lleno de risas de niños, de risas del propio Teme, por más que eso pareciera algo imposible. Un entorno feliz para que el pasado quedase donde debía estar para Sasuke, que seguramente visitaba ese sitio regularmente.

Se llevo la mano al rostro, frotándose los ojos, sintiéndose agotado en más de un aspecto.

Fue un estúpido en perseguir al Teme cuando se fue de la aldea, para que al encontrarlo poder decirle:

"_No entiendo por lo que estas pasando, pero por favor, vuelve y déjame estar a tu lado"_

Fue ridículo pensar que él seria capaz, con el uso de las palabras y su puño, hacerlo renunciar a algo tan intenso como lo era la venganza.

Eran demasiado diferentes y sus caminos totalmente opuestos. Por años se empeño en ignorar eso y sufrió las consecuencias. Ahora no le cabía duda de lo que debía hacer, pero primero tenía que esperar por el Hokage y luego se encargaría de terminarlo todo.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

El Uchiha no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

El estado de Gai-sensei, Genma y otros tantos shinobis eran lamentables.

_ ¿Qué sucedió?_le preguntó al Hokage mientras salían del hospital camino al despacho de Kakashi.

_Hay intrusos en la aldea, Gai informó que su objetivo es el Kazekage._

_ ¿Que vas a disponer?_

_Como no fue posible ver los rostros de los perpetradores, la aldea no es segura para él. Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí y llevarlo a un área segura, más allá de los límites de la aldea está el sitio perfecto. Prefiero eso a tener que estar vigilando a cada ciudadano, creando desconcierto y malestar en todos, además que estando aquí puede ser atacado por cualquiera que se cruce en cualquier sitio._

Sasuke asintió, ambos entrando en el edificio.

_Ya mande a Shikamaru que llame a todos los que él crea apropiados para escoltar a Gaara-sama y tener…_

_Sasuke._

Ambos hombres se volvieron al escuchar la voz de la pelirrosa.

_Ahora no es momento, Sakura._Dijo el Uchiha pasando después de Hatake al despacho de éste._Hay asuntos pendientes…_

_Pero es importante…_

_Luego, Sakura, _expresó el pelinegro con frialdad acercándose al escritorio del Hokage con la ninja siguiéndole los pasos. Miró a Kakashi, esperando que éste le diera más indicaciones, la chica gritó a todo pulmón, ya histérica por la desesperación de ser oída.

_ ¡Vi a Naruto y a Neji besándose! ¡Y estoy segura de que ya han…!_

_ ¡Kunoichi Haruno Sakura!_exclamó el Hokage poniéndose de pie, dio vueltas por el escritorio hasta llegar donde la muchacha que lo veía por primera vez con esa actitud tan autoridad atemorizante._Debes aprender a mantener tus limites y el dominio sobre ti misma. Ve donde Nara, ya te asignará lo que debes hacer._

Kakashi suspiró sonoramente cuando la pelirrosada salió de allí. Observó la espalda del pelinegro, que permanecía inmóvil en su lugar.

_ ¿A qué hora debemos agruparnos?_ Inquirió el Uchiha.

Kakashi se sentó en su sillón para mirar con atención al pelinegro que apretaba los puños y su rostro estaba por completo ensombrecido.

_Antes de irte, vas a responder una pregunta, _ condicionó abatido. Había mantenido la esperanza de que ellos dos se hubieran entendido y todo fuese para mejor.

_ ¿Cuál es?_

_ ¿Qué no le perdonarías nunca a Naruto?_

La respuesta llego a los labios de Sasuke sin siquiera tener que pensarlo.

_Desde el principio me lo aclaró, que no esperase nada de él, inevitablemente si hay cosas que quiero de Naruto…muchas de hecho, solo que las obtengo por otros medios, como el obligarlo a estar a mi lado. Él puede intentar hacer lo que quiera pero tengo un límite, incluso para esto que paso con Neji. El Dobe estuvo con otras personas, no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto pero después de mi no habrá nadie más._ El Uchiha desvió la mirada que se tornaba tormentosa a cada instante que pasaba. _Si no espero nada de él no tengo mas esperanza que llegue el día en que pueda perdonarme pero si él crease esperanzas en mi serian para llevarlas a cabo. No le perdonaría que no cumpliese una promesa que me haya hecho…pero no creo que las haga ahora y por mucho tiempo._

Kakashi se quedo solo en el despacho la respuesta a lo que Naruto pidió. No le quedaba más que decírselo y después solo quedaría entre ellos lo que sucediera después.

Quizás lo mejor seria que se separasen, entre los dos había demasiado, sobre todo por parte de Naruto. El punto era hacer que Sasuke aceptase eso sin oponerse y eso era más imposible todavía, a menos que Naruto lo hiciera alejarse definitivamente.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

La espalda de Naruto pego con fuerza contra la pared, haciendo que los cuadros que estaban colgados en esta cayeran al suelo. El hilo de sangre broto por la comisura de su boca, que procedió a limpiarla con la manga de su ropa. Sintió una leve punzada al sonreír pero lo hizo de todas formas. Miró las manos de la ninja, no las tenía enguantadas, así que no uso toda la fuerza que tenia.

_Si quieres, Sakura-chan, puedo esperar a que te los pongas así me rompes la cara de una._

_¡Eres un maldito! No te mereces a Sasuke después de lo que le haz hecho con Hyuuga y vaya a saber con quien más…_

_No necesito sermones de ninguna clase, _la cortó el rubio mirándola con hastío, _golpea lo que puedas pero no quiero oír sandeces y menos que vengan de ti._

Sakura lo sujetó de las ropas mientras lo miraba con furia:

_No usarás la culpa conmigo, ya no funcionará y con él…_

_ ¿Culpa? Estas equivocada, yo no he usado la culpa contigo me importa poco lo que pienses, si crees eso haya tu pero no me reclames estupideces, si alguien se movió llevada por la culpa esa eres tu, jamás te he reclamado nada._

_ ¡Yo no importo, lo único que te digo es por Sasuke…!_

Ambos se volvieron cuando el Uchiha entro en la sala de su casa, donde los otros dos estaban discutiendo desde hacia unos minutos antes cuando Sakura llegó de improviso, aprovechando el caos en la vigilancia de la aldea que no hicieron posible que los guardias de la villa la detuvieran cuando quiso entrar.

_Vete Sakura, tengo que hablar con Naruto._

_Sasuke, _empezó, acercándose un poco al pelinegro, _por favor, termina con esto._ La kunoichi no se desanimo a pesar de que los ojos azabache no la miraron en ningún momento desde que entró a la sala, sólo centrándose en el rubio, que se apoyaba contra la pared, pasándose los dedos donde ella lo golpeó antes._Tienes que terminar con Naruto, ni siquiera es por mi, él no es bueno para ti, engañándote de esa forma._

_Sakura, ¿De verdad tratas de marcar una diferencia entre ambos con eso de que él no es bueno para mi? ¿Olvidaste todo lo que paso?_

_Eventualmente eso dejara de ser valido para que le justifiques una traición de semejante tamaño…_

_Yo no justificaré ni dejare pasar esto._ Sasuke paso de la muchacha hasta pararse ante el rubio, _vete Sakura, no tienes nada que hacer aquí._

Aunque ella asintió y se retiró, ninguno de los dos reparó en ello pues se miraban fijos.

Naruto noto la fría expresión del Uchiha pero estaba seguro que bajo esa superficie inexpresiva bullía de furia.

_ ¿Y bien?_comenzó Uzumaki._¿Se terminó?_

El pelinegro lo apretó contra la pared, sosteniendo su rostro mientras decía:

_ ¿Tanto así, Dobe, quieres terminar con esto? ¿Por eso dejaste que ese sujeto te besara?_

_Deja de buscarle razones a todo, _expresó Naruto, tratando de mantener la compostura hasta estar solo._Sólo limítate a contestar, ¿Se acabó?_

Los ojos oscuros se empequeñecieron, haciendo que el rubio se percatara del aumento de la tensión entre los dos.

_Uno de estos días, te enredarás entre estos jueguitos arrastrando a medio mundo dentro._

_ ¡Basta de estupideces, si no vas a responder, tan sólo quítate!_ exclamó Uzumaki.

El Uchiha le puso la traba en la pierna y ambos cayeron al suelo, quedando el pelinegro sobre el Kitsune. Sostuvo sus brazos cuando quiso hacerlo a un lado y los llevo sobre su cabeza e inmovilizó sus piernas con las propias.

_Sabes que cuando me propongo algo lo obtengo. Y que nunca digo las cosas a la ligera ¿Cierto, Usurakantochi?_

_ ¡Me importa poco, quítate!_dijo el rubio, tratando de sacárselo de encima pero sabiendo que era inútil.

_Responde, Naruto._

La oscura mirada del pelinegro lo hizo torcer el gesto y contestar:

_Si, lo sé…ahora…_

_Bien que lo sepas porque no estoy de humor para muchas cosas._

_ ¿De qué demonios me estas hablando?_ cuestionó dejando de forcejear finalmente.

_ ¿Que de qué hablo? Bueno, pues…_habló Sasuke con dureza y furia, _ de que me vas a convencer de que no busque ahora mismo a Hyuuga y lo mate._

_No puedes hacerlo´ttebayo y menos por esa idiotez_ contradijo Naruto, sintiendo un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda por lo que dijo Sasuke pues lo creía capaz de hacerlo._Kakashi-sama…_

_No me vengas con el Hokage, la aldea o lo que sea. Eres mío y nadie más que yo puede tocarte de esa forma._

_Estas loco…_

_Eres tú el que me arrastra a este estado._

_ ¿Y qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué me abra de piernas? ¿No lo hago ya?_

_No Naruto, eso ya no me basta._

El Uzumaki se quedo sin habla por unos segundos. Hasta que finalmente inquirió:

_ ¿Qué mierda quieres decir con que no te basta? ¿Acaso ya quieres a una mujer?_

_No estoy escuchando lo que quiero oír._ Expresó, sin percatarse del cambio y de la expresión del rubio.

_Pues puedes ir renunciando a la idea de que escucharas algo así porque no lo haré. Ya te pregunte que si finalmente se te acabo el capricho y si me dices que no te caliento mas pues entonces eso es un "si" a que esto se acabe, así que quítate de encima y déjame en paz._

Sasuke lo ignoró, apoyando las rodillas en el suelo busco el cierre del pantalón de Naruto, cuando éste se deslizó para escabullirse por arriba, lo jalo de las piernas hacia abajo.

_Estate quieto, Dobe._

_ ¿Y dejarte hacer ahora? Pues no´dattebayo, ve a buscarte a una mujer por ahí… ¡Deja las manos quietas!_

De un solo movimiento le quitó los pantalones al rubio, girándolo para que quedase boca abajo. Humedeció los dedos con su saliva y los introdujo en el interior de Uzumaki, moviéndose rítmicamente.

_Dime, Kitsune ¿Me quedo quieto?_

_ ¡Si maldito seas, déjame a…! Teme…mierda…_ El blondo se cubrió la boca cuando la otra mano del Uchiha sostuvo su miembro, masturbándolo y tocando la punta del mismo, haciendo que se pusiera erecto al instante.

La furia de los celos cedió un tanto ante la pasión que despertó al instante en Sasuke.

_Naruto, ¿Me quedo quieto?_

_S-Si, _jadeó Uzumaki sin mucho convencimiento.

El pelinegro sacó sus dedos del Dobe y desabrochó sus pantalones, extrayendo su miembro, llevándolo hasta la entrada que caliente y dilatada esperaba por él. Lo penetró apenas, oyendo un gemido ahogado por el rubio.

_Kitsune, ¿Paro con esto?_

Las caderas del Usurakantochi se elevaron un tanto mientras separaba las piernas, apoyadas por sus rodillas en el piso.

Sasuke cerró los ojos al entrar mas profundo, sintiendo intensamente como se hundía dentro en esa ardiente humedad, que lo contenía. Se metió y salió un par de veces, sin dejar de acariciar el miembro del rubio.

Estaba tomando de esa forma algo que consideraba suyo, y eso era lo que no le bastaba. Se sentía herido y traicionado por lo que hizo Naruto, desesperado por tenerlo por completo y fatigado porque veía eso demasiado lejos aún de poder alcanzar.

Lo embistió, escuchando los jadeos del rubio que lo apretaba cada vez que salía de su calor, acercando al Uchiha al orgasmo.

_ ¿Cuándo fue Naruto? ¿Cuándo se besaron?_ El ritmo se aceleró y la tensión se apoderó del cuerpo del Uzumaki que entre jadeos decía su nombre. El pelinegro se acomodó sobre la espalda del otro para apremiarlo._Dímelo, quiero saberlo._

_El…día que te llevaste…_la respiración entrecortada le hacia difícil hablar y el estar próximo al clímax le nublaba la mente, haciéndole difícil el decirlo completamente_ a la Obaachan._

Sasuke farfullo una maldición saliendo del rubio, apartándose mientras se abrochaba los pantalones y se sentaba lejos de Uzumaki, apoyando los codos en las rodillas, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos, sin haber llegado al orgasmo ninguno de los dos, quedando insatisfechos.

_ ¡Maldición Naruto! _ La imagen que sucedía en su mente continuamente le revolvía el estomago._ ¡Estuviste conmigo después de eso!_ Cuando levanto la vista, el Dobe ya estaba vestido, apoyándose contra el kotatsu, por una vez sin expresar nada, ni siquiera arrepentimiento.

_ ¿Se terminó esto?_

_ ¿Te acostaste con él?_ inquirió el pelinegro, mirándolo con tormento.

_ ¿Se terminó?_repitió el rubio.

La mirada de Sasuke se helo, lo observó fijo unos minutos antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la salida, abrió la puerta corrediza y se volvió para decir:

_No, pero ahora se me hace imposible mirarte y no querer matarlo._

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Media hora después de que el Uchiha llegara al despacho del Hokage llegó un informe que los hermanos de Gaara fueron emboscados en el bosque limítrofe de la aldea, lo que aceleró los movimientos en el frente de Konoha.

Shikamaru dejó a Sasuke al mando de un escuadrón que encabezaría la ofensiva, seguidos por el mismo Nara que distribuiría a los demás de acuerdo a la situación que se encontrase en cuanto arribara a la zona del ataque, disponiendo que el Dobe fuera con él.

Tan pronto su grupo llegó a la zona designada la batalla campal se desató, quedando Kiba y otros más como los encargados de ubicar a los hermanos del Kazekage.

La espada del enemigo se movía en forma horizontal por lo que el pelinegro se agachó, apoyando la rodilla en el suelo. Levantando la vista sólo necesitó una fracción de segundo para determinar el punto a atacar. Se impulsó, arremetiendo contra el ninja opuesto, hundiendo el filo de su katana en el torso, acabando con él al instante. Antes que el cuerpo de éste cayera al suelo ya había terminado con tres mas a su alrededor, en esos momentos se veían más clones de Naruto que enemigos lo que indicaba que recuperaron la superioridad numérica.

Un grupo se disponía atacarlo, extendió el Chidori de su mano hasta hacerlo uno de cuerpo completo. Analizó donde atacar para derribarlos en pocos movimientos, una vez que lo hizo, se puso de pie para continuar con los demás. El intercomunicador sonó y se activó sólo, desde donde el que estaba del otro lado anunció:

__"Se viene una avanzada_ _masiva. El frente debe retroceder y dejar que los demás se encarguen de los que quedan en segunda línea, los de primera deben aguardar la llegada del nuevo ataque enemigo para volver al campo de batalla."__

Uno a uno, Sasuke oyó como los otros shinobis respondían que estaban procediendo a cumplir la orden.

__"Oye…Anbu 527/02-R ¿Qué haces? Ya deberías estar aquí, __le habló Shikamaru a través del aparato.

El Uchiha derrotó a dos mas antes de subir a lo alto de una árbol para tener la tranquilidad de responder sin que se viera en la obligación de lidiar con ataques del bando opuesto.

_Aún no termino aquí._

__"Deja que los demás se encarguen"__Continuó Nara.

El pelinegro vio como el terreno donde se desarrollaba sólo una parte de la batalla volvía a llenarse de rubios que venían de las profundidades del bosque.

_El Dobe se hará cargo, querrás decir, _dijo de mala gana.

__"Aún así…_continuó Shikamaru, _debes volver…"__

__Dame eso,__se escuchó la voz de Naruto que, por el sonido que le llegó por el audífono, el intercomunicador de Nara pasaba a las manos de éste a las del rubio.__¡¿Qué es lo que no entiendes de la orden? ¡Que traigas tu trasero para aquí, maldito Uchiha!__

_Creí que no se debían mencionar nombres en este tipo de comunicaciones, _expresó con acritud el pelinegro.

__Estupido Sasuke Uchiha, mas te vale venir o de lo contrario…__

_Lo siento, se corta la señal._

El Uchiha desconectó el aparato y blandió la espada para descender una vez más. Ocupados en el enemigo, los clones de Naruto que lo rodeaban metros a la redonda en el claro del bosque no le prestaban obvia atención pero estaba más que seguro que eran concientes de sus movimientos para llevarle los detalles al Dobe en cuanto un ataque del oponente los hiciera desaparecer.

Seguía en su deber cuando, después de acabar con un contrincante, fue reducido velozmente por dos clones que lo sujetaron de ambos lados hasta llevarlo a la precaria seguridad que ofrecían los árboles. Observó malhumorado a los Jutsus del Kitsune que lo sostenían firmemente hasta que el verdadero llegase.

_Esto es una perdida de tiempo,_farfullo irritado pero experimentando inquietud ante la anticipación de saber que él estaba por llegar. Aún no sabia si se podría controlar si lo veía, era demasiado pronto.

A los pocos minutos un Anbu cayo de pie en la rama donde estaba, y sin quitarse la mascara hizo una seña a sus sombras para que se retirasen.

Usando su mano enguantada, el recién llegado, limpió la sangre de su katana para enfundarla a su espalda, quitándose ahora la mascara a medida que se acercaba, lo suficiente como para poder estirar el brazo y hacer lo mismo con la de Sasuke.

_ ¿Tratas de matarte o algo así?_ preguntó seriamente.

_No me subestimes, puedo contra ellos, _ expresó con altivez el Uchiha.

_Nadie lo pone en duda, _continuó Naruto, por su forma de expresarse era evidente que había adoptado la misma actitud que se tenía cada vez que buscaba tratar con un subordinado rebelde. _Pero si se te pide que vayas detrás de las líneas de defensa es para conservar esa energía para los que vienen._

Sasuke se irritó. Ahora le hacia parecer como que era un niño que no entendía las cosas.

_No me hables de esa forma, _escupió con ira._Si te digo que puedo es porque es así, no es momento para estupideces._

La calma que intentaba mantener Uzumaki se quebró.

_Me importa poco todo eso de que puedes y que harás lo que se te viene en gana, se te dio una orden y maldita sea que la vas a cumplir, si perdemos el Kazekage estará en peligro…_Se cortó cuando una agitación se apoderó de él. Varios de los clones que duraron en batalla mas que los otros habían sido derrotados, trayendo con ellos el cansancio que mermaba un tanto sus propias energías. Hizo rápidamente los sellos antes de decir: _ ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_

_Eres tu Dobe, el que no aguantará mucho si sigues así._

Lo que Naruto fuera a decir fue interrumpido cuando una seguidilla de explosiones se escuchó cerca de ellos.

_Maldición, _murmuró Sasuke.

No podían ser los otros todavía a menos que el informe sobre la segunda arremetida haya estado errado en los cálculos de estimación del tiempo de llegada.

Ambos saltaron desde donde estaban hacia abajo, dirigiéndose al sitio de las explosiones. Naruto le comunicó el estado general de la situación a Shikamaru y luego a Ino sobre las bajas y heridos.

Sasuke activó el Sharingan, viendo más allá de lo que se podía, distinguiendo al enemigo que no tardó en rodearlos. A su lado se puso el rubio que llevó dos dedos al dispositivo del cuello.

_Tsk, Shikamaru, deberías comprarles lentes a los centinelas del oeste, la avanzada es de tres partes, la que vencimos, de la que nos informaron…_

__ ¿Y la otra?__preguntó Nara algo preocupado.

___Pues la estoy viendo justo ahora, _Uzumaki cortó la llamada, observando el frente que se les venia encima. Ellos dos no serian suficientes. Creó más clones, ordenándoles que se distribuyeran de a dos.

__ _¿Cuando llegan los refuerzos?_Inquirió Sasuke.

___Pronto, _respondió Naruto, desenvainando su katana.

___Eres un mal mentiroso, Dobe_ repuso el Uchiha haciendo lo mismo.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Shikamaru mantuvo su mente centrada disponiendo órdenes. Previó un contratiempo de ese estilo así que bien se podía decir que tenia la situación bajo control, pero siempre era latente que pudiese ocurrir algo malo y eso era lo problemático.

Dispuso una nueva distribución en los frentes que se hallaban en el noroeste para que acudieran donde se encontraban Sasuke y Naruto pero sabia que no llegarían a tiempo. Sólo podía confiar en las habilidades de ambos shinobis para mantenerse de pie hasta que los otros llegasen.

Activó su intercomunicador mientras miraba el mapa a sus pies, estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacia que tardó en notar que Ino estaba a su lado, curando las heridas en su brazo izquierdo. Cuando del otro lado contestó Hinata, preguntó:

_ ¿Cuál es el estado de la barrera?_

__Resistirá todo lo que…__

La comunicación se cortó, escuchándose sólo estática. Shikamaru intentó varias veces volver a contactar a la shinobi pero no lo conseguía.

_ ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?_

Otra seguidilla de explosiones ocurrieron inmediatamente pero Nara las ignoró pues éstas se habían producido tantas veces a lo largo de la batalla que le parecían igual a otras.

Una mano en su hombro reclamó su atención. Al volverse para preguntarle a la rubia qué quería, se encontró con que esta miraba al cielo con una expresión de gravedad. Shikamaru también lo hizo sólo para ver algo que no se esperó nunca.

Inmensas bolas de fuego, en incontable cantidad se elevaban en el cielo, dirigiéndose donde se producía el combate.

_No les importa acabar con sus propios hombres, _expresó atónita Yamanaka.

_Maldición, _farfulló Nara, se volvió para dirigirse al pelirrojo que aún permanecía tras suyo, molesto porque no le permitía participar._ Kazekage, necesitaremos un poco de su ayuda._

_Ya era hora, _Gaara se puso de pie, elevando sus brazos, la arena del contenedor en su espalda salió para elevarse a los cielos._No detenerlas todas._ Aviso el pelirrojo.

El dispositivo de Ino empezó a sonar para luego oírse la voz de Sasuke, que apremiante decía:

__Necesito que envíes a alguien ahora.__

A la mente de Shikamaru no le fue muy difícil llegar a la conclusión de que si el Uchiha llamaba sólo podía tratarse de Naruto y eso no era nada bueno.

_Shino y Chouji, ambos están a cargo de la protección del Kazekage, _se apresuró a indicar para luego hacerle señas a Ino para ir donde los otros dos.

_ ¿Cómo está tu nivel de chakra?_ le preguntó a la rubia.

_Bien, podré manejar lo que se presente._

Nara asintió.

No podía perder a Naruto. Además de ser su amigo, el Jutsu de éste era demasiado valioso en momentos como ese.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

_ ¡Deja de comportarte como un idiota y quédate quieto, Dobe!_ exclamó Sasuke cuando Uzumaki hizo ademán de ponerse de pie.

_Te he dicho que te largues… ¡Y no me digas así!_ gritó el Kitsune apenas soportando el dolor._¡Deja eso, me vas a terminar matando!_

_ ¡Y tu no seas niña!_repuso el pelinegro apretando la herida en la pierna del rubio luego de haber quitado el fragmento de madera.

_¡¿Niña? ¡Te romperé la pierna para que sepas lo que se siente!_

_Maldición, Naruto. Ya no puedes pelear en estas condiciones._

Ante el tono algo indiferente del Uchiha, el rubio apartó la vista de el pelinegro e hizo los sellos, invocando nuevos clones que fueron a hacerle frente al enemigo.

Se recostó contra el árbol, que los ocultaba mínimamente, sintiendo una intensa debilidad, nublándose su visión con un ligero sonido molesto en su oído. Estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre y eso lo afectaba en conjunto con el cansancio propio sumado al que se le venia encima cada vez que sus clones eran destruidos.

_Dejame en paz, _susurró sin mirarlo. Podían estar hablando así, a insultos y gritos pero no el ambiente entre ambos era tenso, más con la ligera lejanía en el trato del Teme.

_Si tanto te molesta haberme salvado._

_ ¡Cierra la boca, Teme! ¡No te salve ni nada parecido!_

_Entonces hubieras dejado que me maten._

El Uchiha se puso de pie, y antes de regresar al campo de batalla le dijo:

_Ino viene en camino, ellos te llevaran tras las líneas defensivas, ahí estarás seguro._

Naruto cerró los ojos pesadamente, sintiendo un dolor que superaba en creces a la de sus heridas físicas.

Se arrepentía de haber dejado acercarse a Neji en ese momento, de no haberlo apartado de un golpe. Pero eso de ahora tenia que servirle como un leve vistazo de lo que tendría que pasar cuando el amor que Sasuke sentía por él se tornara en odio.

"_Sasuke no te perdonaría que incumplieses promesas que le hicieras, pero debes saber que no las espera de ti, piensa en lo que vas a hacer Naruto, no sea que vayas a arrepentirte luego."_

"_No hay nada de qué arrepentirse Kakashi-sensei, _pensaba el rubio en esos momentos, entrando al mundo de la inconciencia. _Solo queda empezar a realizar promesas para que finalmente le vea la espalda del Teme por última vez mientras se aleja de mi para siempre._"

º

º

º

º

_**Continuará…**_

OMG! He vuelto! T^T

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo ^^

Me tarde, lo sé, pero los parciales son todo un aberrante tema XD por cierto este lunes tengo otro T^T . XDXD

Espero poder actualizar mas pronto ^_^

Siempre es bueno saber de ustedes, aunque sea por medio de una palabra o de una carita feliz, así que se agradecería mucho que dejen comentarios-reviews XD Vamos, inspiren a esta pobre autora achacada por los exámenes U.U

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS/OS LOS QUE ME DEJAN REVIEWS, SON LA TINTA DE MI LAPICERA O LA ENERGIA QUE MUEVE MIS DEDOS SOBRE EL TECLADO XDXD de verdad que si lo son ^_^

XD

Gracias por acompañarme en cada capitulo de este fic, los esperaré en el siguiente ^^

No los molesto mas y me retiro!

Ja ne! ;)


	21. La Señal que conduce al Camino

**^3^**

**My Godess**

**(L)**

**O**

**o**

**O**

Naruto & Company son propiedad de Mr Kishimoto

**O**

**o**

**O**

**Son tantas las posibilidades y las sendas**

**Tantos los nombres y direcciones.**

**E Igual de numeroso los destinos**

**Y las emociones que nos llevan hasta ellos.**

**Añoranza, deseo, ambición, rencor**

**Amor**

**Poseen la energía necesaria para hacernos avanzar y no claudicar a medio trayecto.**

**Conozco mis sentimientos y mi destino pero la vía esta difusa**

**Entre la oscuridad de tu odio.**

**Mis manos no te alcanzan y mi ser se siente morir**

**Dame una señal, **

**Ayúdame a encontrarte**

**Susurra mi nombre entre la niebla que yo oiré,**

**Confíame el sendero hacia tu corazón**

**Porque una vez que llegue a mi destino, **

**Cerrare el camino y me quedare a tu lado**

**Te aislaré para mí**

**En nuestro mundo**

**Nadie más que tú y yo**

**Y jamás me alejaré otra vez**

**Dime por favor, el camino hacia tu perdón.**

**º**

**O**

**º**

Capitulo 21: "La Señal que conduce al Camino"

º

O

º

Podría jurar que en el momento en que vio a su alrededor desaparecer los clones de sombra del Dobe, su corazón dejó de latir por una eternidad. En su mente sólo deseó ir donde estaba el rubio pero los que estaban a su alrededor no lo dejaban pasar. Se sintió desbordar por una furia ciega que le recordó, por una fracción de segundo, a la que lo llenó en el pasado pero ciertamente no era igual a esa, muy diferente porque esta vez no se detendría ante nadie para llegar hasta él.

Empezaba a desplegar el Mangekyou cuando el Jutsu de Naruto volvió a aparecer en gran número, rodeándolo al instante por todos lados, protegiéndolo de los ataques enemigos.

El pelinegro se tomó unos segundos para tranquilizarse. Primero debía terminar con estos que se avecinaban y luego iría donde el rubio.

Activó su Chidori Nagashi y arremetió con todo lo que tenía.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Sakura se distrajo de su labor que ya estaba casi terminada para ver el afligido rostro de Kiba que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Hinata que yacía inconciente en el suelo.

_Ella estará bien, fue un golpe leve._

El muchacho asintió sin mirarla, vigilando cualquier reacción de la chica Hyuuga.

Una vez que finalizó su curación, guardaba sus cosas cuando Sai llego donde ellos, un tanto maltrecho por la larga batalla que llevaba peleando.

_Hay ordenes de retirada._ Informó el Anbu.

La pelirrosa revisó su intercomunicador para descubrir que estaba roto. Debió suceder cuando la explosión les cayó encima, venciendo la barrera que recién se había erigido.

_ ¿Qué hay del frente enemigo?_preguntó la ninja medico

_Se han replegado, Nara enviará espías para averiguar si esperan refuerzos para una segunda acometida o si se retiraron._

Sakura asintió entendiendo el proceder de Shikamaru al ordenar la misma cosa. De ir a atacarlos seguro ganarían pero las bajas para Konoha serian significativas.

_ ¿Qué hay de Sasuke? Escuché que le reiteraban una orden._

_El se encuentra bien._ Respondió Sai.

_Yo la llevaré, _dijo Kiba, quien cargo a Hinata en el lomo de Akamaru y se fue.

Los ojos oscuros del shinobi recorrieron el campo, donde varios ninjas ayudaban a otros a la espera de que Sakura o algún medico disponible atendiera a los malheridos.

_Por cierto, Naruto esta lesionado, pero gracias a los cuidados de Ino ya se encuentra mejor._ Sai observó que la chica se mordía el labio inferior mientras continuaba levantando sus pertenencias en el pequeño bolso que al finalizar cerró y se lo puso a la espalda.

_Tienes que regresar, informaré al resto que los que puedan ayuden a los lesionados que no se puedan movilizar con libertad, creo que en unos diez minutos más no quedará nadie en esta zona, dile eso a Shikamaru._ Indicó la pelirrosa.

_Sakura, tienes que parar esto. Deja que lo solucionen entre ellos o solo sufrirás mas._

_No puedo, _dijo la chica._No cuando sé que Naruto sólo busca lastimar a Sasuke._

_ ¿Olvidaste que él también lastimo a Naruto?_

_No, sé perfectamente todo lo que paso y justamente por eso no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada. Ambos se seguirán lastimando si continúan juntos, encerrados en un ciclo infinito…yo quiero que Sasuke sea feliz después de todo lo que le toco vivir y Naruto ya no es capaz de darle esa vida de paz que merece._

_Es Uchiha quien debe decidir al lado de quien estar…_

_ ¡Pero él esta enceguecido por el pasado…!_

_Deberías dejar de mentirte. Ya sabes lo que siente él, asi que deja de ser tan lamentable, por encima de todo es Naruto quien debe sacar a Sasuke de ese circulo en donde se empecina en permanecer._

La pelirrosa se volvió para que Sai no pudiera ver en su rostro las conflictivas emociones que sentía.

¿Y si él nunca se apartaba de Naruto? ¿Y si a pesar de todo el daño que le hiciera nunca se rindiera?

_No te olvides, Sakura, _Continuó Sai._Que Naruto también merece ser feliz, él mas que nadie. Por una vez, deja de imponerte a él, ya te ha hecho una promesa en el pasado, ya lo lastimaste todo lo que pudiste. Él siempre se sacrifico por los demás y no importa cuanto haya cambiado, estoy seguro de que mucho del viejo Naruto sigue en su interior y para éste Sasuke era lo mas importante, incluso mas que su propia vida, así que no te debería ser muy difícil haber quien saldrá bien librado de todo esto._

Para cuando la pelirrosa se volvió, Sai ya se había ido.

Sabía que tenia razón y esas palabras le fueron un bálsamo para su preocupación. Se sintió culpable nuevamente, como tantas veces, por no importarle lo que le pudiera pasar a Naruto con tal de ver bien a Sasuke.

A lo mejor, que el Uchiha no le correspondiera era una especie de castigo por la forma en que siempre trato al rubio.

Con un suspiro contenido en sus pulmones avanzo al siguiente ninja para curar sus heridas. Después de todo, sus habilidades como ninja era lo único seguro que tenia para si, aunque todo lo demás estuviera tan vacío como siempre, aquello que descansaba en sus manos y precisión no le fallaría nunca.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

El pelinegro sentía intensamente en su cuerpo el cansancio de aquella misión, que aún no había terminado. Siguiendo las órdenes que recibió, regresó al punto de encuentro, con la urgencia y necesidad, no de descansar sino de ver el estado del Dobe. Tenía que cerciorarse de que se encontraba bien. Por el radio, que se activo sólo, se escuchó que informaban:

__"El equipo 5 ha conseguido rescatar a Sabaku no Kankurou pero al llegar al punto de extracción, Sabakaru no Temari no se encontraba en el sitio designado."__

El Uchiha fue rastreando en los árboles, a medida que avanzaba, las marcas distintivas que los insectos de Shino realizaban para señalar el camino que conducía al asentamiento donde se concentraban las fuerzas que se recuperaban del desgaste de energías y de las heridas de combate, esperando por las instrucciones de Nara para realizar el siguiente movimiento. Al llegar a la zona, un grupo de centinelas le salió al encuentro y tras darle la contraseña que correspondía le dejaron continuar. Antes de hacerlo, preguntó por Shikamaru y éstos le informaron donde hallarlo.

Una vez en el campamento, buscó la carpa donde le dijeron que se encontraba el shinobi en cuestión. Al llegar a ésta vio que Kankurou salía de la tienda y lo saludaba con un leve asentimiento antes de retirarse.

Entró luego de anunciarse, encontrando al Jounin rodeado de montones de mapas e informes de los distintos equipos espías que envió a buscar el rastro del enemigo que aún mantenía cautiva a la hermana mayor del Kazekage.

Por unos instantes, Nara levantó la vista del plano que tenia en manos.

_Al fin vienes, _dijo con un tono que por primera vez no sonaba tan despreocupado.

_Ella es una excelente kunoichi, estoy seguro de que está bien._

Los ojos de Shikamaru lo volvieron a ver por unos segundos mas para luego asentir y devolver su semblante hacia el precario escritorio que había entre ellos.

_Ya no es posible confiar en los que están a mis órdenes en estos momentos._

_ ¿Hay un espía entre ellos?_

_Si, _confirmó Nara.

_ ¿Y qué piensas hacer?_

_Los someteré a una prueba. Para ello necesitaré de tu sharingan. No puede tratarse mas que de un infiltrado, la información errónea sobre los frentes de ataque enemigo pudo haber sido sin intención pero es casi imposible que la suerte los haya hecho acertar con esos proyectiles de fuego justo donde estaba cada grupo estratégico, menos todavía en el de Hinata._

_Además es imposible que hayan capturado a ambos hermanos y luego permitan, sin mucha resistencia, que se lleven a uno. ¿Te dio algún mensaje?_Inquirió el Uchiha.

_No, me informó sólo de que los mantuvieron inconcientes todo el tiempo para impedir intentos de fuga. Ya sospechaba que algo iba a pasar pues las dosis que le suministraban eran cada vez mas mínimas, lo suficiente para restarle fuerzas mientras que Temari estaba totalmente dormida en todo momento._

La capacidad intelectual del Jounin eran muy bien conocidas, una de las razones por la que siempre era líder de cuanto equipo se lo incluyera y en la propia Konoha tenía una alta influencia en el consejo inclusive siendo tan joven como lo era. Pero en esos momentos, se podía distinguir claramente que el que su pareja estuviera envuelta en lo que acontecía lo estaba afectando.

_Esta confirmado que el objetivo del secuestro y del ataque fue porque querían llegar al Kazekage. Quizás si Kankurou aún estaría con ellos no habría dudas de su objetivo pero si dejaron que el rescate de éste fuera sencillo entonces están atrás de algo o de alguien mas._

Shikamaru se restregó la frente, tratando de hacer a un lado su perturbación.

_Lo pensé solo que trate de verlo desde otra perspectiva._ Dijo Nara.

_Ademas de Gaara, ellos están atrás de ti, ya sea por tus habilidades de estratega o quieren alguna información que sólo tu posees._

Sasuke lo oyó farfullar una maldición e ir por la radio que estaba en medio de la montaña de papeles en la mesa. Lo activó, intentando localizar la señal de los intercomunicadores de quien buscaba, frustrado al no conseguirlo, manipulo los interruptores para que sus palabras sonaran en todos los dispositivos del campamento, olvidándose por completo de las normas, mencionó los nombres de los ninjas.

_Si alguien ve a Ino y a Chouji que los manden de inmediato donde estoy, es urgente._

_O sea que ¿No eres el único al que pueden estar buscando?_ Expresó el dueño del sharingan.

_Te juro que espero que ambos estemos equivocados y sean conclusiones totalmente absurdas._

El Uchiha miró las tensas fracciones de Nara y preguntó:

_ ¿Ustedes tres saben la localizacion de Hidan?_

Shikamaru asintió y agregó:

_Es por eso que no entiendo la relación del Kazekage en todo esto. Él ya no es un Bijuu._

_Pero Naruto si y tuvieron que ver en el pasado._ Puntualizó Sasuke con un sinsabor en la boca.

_Si…por lo pronto designare guardias para Chouji e Ino…_

_Y para ti, estoy seguro que ellos saben la zona pero no el lugar exacto._

_No, eso sólo lo se yo. Pero Sasuke, si pensamos en zonas, entonces las posibilidades se amplían ya que Hatake-sama, Yamato-taicho, Sakura, Sai y Naruto también estaban allí._

_Entonces sólo se concentraran en ti._

_Es lo mas seguro, por esa razón hay que protegerlos, realmente no creo que los capturen a ellos si ya tienen a Temari, pero prefiero prevenir._

_ ¿Y después?_

_Es prioridad proteger al Kazekage y rescatarla, después regresaremos. Hay que informar personalmente al Hokage de esto. Ahora mismo no me puedo fiar en un pedazo de papel y sentarme a esperar instrucciones._

__"Lider, __se oyó que llamaban desde el parlante del radio.__Ya se localizó a Chouji y se dirige hacia usted. Ino aún esta con Naruto, enviaré a alguien que le de aviso…"__

_No, deja._Expresó Nara viendo que Sasuke salía de la carpa, no tenía dudas de que se dirigía donde los otros dos._Ya envíe a alguien. Quiero que para dentro de dos horas reúnas a todos en el centro del campamento, que no falte nadie. ¿Entendido?_

__"Si", __después de eso la comunicación se cortó.

Shikamaru se concentró en planear los siguientes movimientos que realizaría.

Prefería pensar que tanto Sasuke como él estuvieran equivocados con respecto la suposición de los objetivos de enemigo, pero siempre cabía la posibilidad de que aquella sospecha fuera correcta y bajo ninguna circunstancia permitiría que quien fuera que estuviera tras Hidan, consiguiera sacarlo a la superficie nuevamente.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Alrededor de sus caderas sentía la tibieza del tacto con otro cuerpo, solo que con los ojos cerrados y con el leve estupor de estar despertando, no podía estar seguro de quien se trataba. Por si acaso no se movió ni hizo además de levantar los parpados hasta estar totalmente seguro de qué movimientos podría realizar. El dolor de su pierna había disminuido bastante y ahora era una leve molestia, eso o el fuego que sentía en el estomago era tan fuerte que anulaba por completo al de la herida que sabia que se hizo en la pierna.

El recuerdo de los últimos sucesos le llegó repentinamente.

El de Sasuke peleando entre unas decenas de enemigos.

Aquella imagen lo sacudió y terminó por abrir los ojos para ser reprendido por la rubia que estaba encima de él.

_ ¡Quédate quieto Naruto si fallo en el punto de presión te veré en el otro mundo!_

_ ¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas´ttebayo?_

El rubio miró hacia abajo, donde la kunoichi apoyaba los dedos en el sello que ahora estaba visible.

_ ¿Entiendes ahora?_Dijo la chica limpiándose el sudor de la frente._Esto es muy difícil, no soy experta en esta clase de precisión, así que hazme el favor de no moverte._

Naruto largó el aire de los pulmones tan lentamente como pudo. Sintió la tibieza del chakra en los dedos de la ninja a medida que se acercaba al punto que debía. Eso no lo hacia ella por costumbre, es mas nunca lo había hecho.

_ ¿Y ahora Neji?_preguntó la muchacha por el intercomunicador.

_ ¿Acaso él te dijo que necesitaría de esto?_inquirió Uzumaki.

_Si, me llamo y me informó de que necesitas esto luego de que usas excesivamente tu chakra._ Explicó Ino.

__Tienes que apoyar el pulgar en el extremo superior derecho del símbolo, a dos centímetros de donde termina la marca. Se siente un tanto diferente cuando lo rozas con tu dedo con la cantidad de chakra que te dije. ¿Lo sientes?__

El rubio arrugó la sabana entre las manos. Ino estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía pero lamentablemente lo haría querer retorcerse del dolor. Apretó los dientes cuando el primer ramalazo agónico lo golpeó de lleno cuando su propio flujo se vio afectado con el chakra de la kunoichi.

_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento._Murmuraba la chica ya que se percataba del sufrimiento de él y vacilaba en empezar a aplicar presión en el punto una vez que lo localizó.

__Ino, no tienes que vacilar, una vez que empieces, hazlo o le provocarás dolor.__

_Lo se, es que…_

_Ino, _la llamó Naruto, cuando ella lo miró, con una sonrisa torcida, le dijo:_No hay por qué ponerse nerviosa, eres sobresaliente en lo que haces'ttebayo, asi que deja de afligirte piensa en mi como otro de tus pacientes._

Los ojos claros de la chica se agrandaron ante tal gesto del muchacho.

_Naruto… ¿Es que te golpeaste la cabeza?_

La replica del rubio fue interrumpida por la voz de Neji a través del radio.

__Si quieres puedo ir en seguida, en cuanto me desocupe de lo que estoy haciendo.__

La chica miró a Uzumaki, ya que él era quien debía decidir eso cuando la entrada de la carpa ingresó alguien. Yamanaka se volvió sin moverse de su lugar y Naruto levanto un tanto el cuello para encontrarse con la oscura mirada de Sasuke.

Recostándose nuevamente en la improvisada cama, el rubio se llevo una mano a la cara, tratando de mantener bajo control sus emociones y la jaqueca que amenazaba con empezar a molestar.

_Dile a Neji que no se apure en sus quehaceres, que no me siento tan mal como en otras ocasiones._

Ino se volvió hacia donde estaba el Uchiha para oír lo que tenia para decir.

_Shikamaru te busca y es urgente._ La mirada del pelinegro bajo hasta donde los cuerpos de los dos rubios estaban en contacto. La chica se ruborizó intensamente y prácticamente salió a los tropezones de sobre Naruto, quien emitió un sonido de dolor por la brusquedad con la que ella se salió.

_ ¿Así tratas a tus pacientes?_ preguntó mientras se limpiaba una lagrima que broto a causa del daño que padeció.

_Oh, lo siento Naruto es que…bueno, _miró indecisa al Uchiha que permanecía de brazos cruzados observando la escena con esa frialdad tan característica de él. Al no notar molestia en Sasuke, se volvió al otro y dijo: _ Disculpa, no fue a propósito… ¿Quieres que le diga a Neji que venga en cuanto se desocupe?_

_...Descuida, lo haré yo, ve._respondió el Uzumaki.

_De acuerdo, _la muchacha sonrió a ambos y salió, dándole una palmada al hombro del pelinegro que pretendía ir con ella._Iré yo sola, tu quédate a cuidar de el, no vaya a querer levantarse antes de tiempo. Sólo le queda algo de reposo y que reciba el tratamiento que acostumbra luego de un gran esfuerzo._ Ella desvió un tanto sus ojos claros para volver a mirarlo con algo de sorpresa._No sabia que él hiciera y menos que necesitara un procedimiento para su sello, me entere recién por Neji cuando me llamo preocupado por Naruto._ La rubia vio con gusto que la impasible expresión del Uchiha se oscurecía un tanto, contenta de haberlo conseguido, se fue donde su amigo y compañero la esperaba.

Naruto miraba fijamente la oscura tela de la carpa a su derecha, dejando de prestar atención hasta que oyó eso de que el Hyuuga rompió el silencio sobre el asunto del sello sólo porque pensó que necesitaba urgente que fuera intervenido.

Esos pensamientos pasaron a terceros planos en su mente cuando el pelinegro volvió a ingresar en la tienda, sentándose en el suelo, al lado del futon del rubio.

_ ¿Cómo te sientes?_preguntó Sasuke.

Uzumaki le desvió los ojos, no queriendo verlo. Un dolor nuevo apareció en su interior que nada tenia que ver con las heridas que aun tenía.

_No tienes que quedarte, no iré a ninguna lado._

_Otra vez te comportas como un niño._Dijo secamente el Uchiha.

_Como sea, si tanto se jode aguantarme lárgate y ya._

Lo escuchó suspirar de cansancio, estaba a punto de volverse para gritarle que se fuera cuando lo vio ponerse de pie. En verdad pensó que se iría y lo dejaría sólo, experimentando una fugaz agonía que desapareció cuando el pelinegro se acercó para pasar una pierna a cada lado de el y ponerse de rodillas, quedando sobre sentado sobre su pelvis.

_Oi! ¡Sientate en el suelo!_gritó Naruto tan fuerte como aire pudo tomar para ello con dos sus costillas izquierdas rotas.

_Cállate Dobe._

Los dedos fríos recorrieron los pectorales del rubio, descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar a su abdomen, movimiento suficiente para sumir al Uzumaki en un silencio sepulcral, que trataba de ahogar en su cuello el jadeo que el tacto del Uchiha le provocó, lo que era casi humillante ya que lo que le hizo no tenia esa intención para nada.

Con expresión algo menos fría esos ojos azabaches lo miraron, sonriendo con burla.

_No sabia que se necesitaba tan poco para que te quedaras quieto._

_Vete al demonio, _farfullo el rubio con el rostro tenso, _hazme el favor de salirte de encima._

_No, _se negó rotundamente._Quiero que me digas para qué es eso que Hyuuga le hace a tu sello._

_No te importa, _dijo tercamente Uzumaki. Pero luego cedió un tanto de la verdad._Me ayudará a sanar más rápido._

El Uchiha asintió.

_No me estás diciendo todo ¿Verdad?_

Los ojos celestes se desviaron de los intensos negros del otro. Eso era demasiado, a esas alturas parecía una batalla mental para evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara ante la cercanía y el calor del Teme.

_No es de tu incumbencia._

_ ¿Sabes cual es el procedimiento que el estúpido ese realiza en el sello?_ "Estúpido" El insulto fue pronunciado con un acento muy marcado._¿O es que tendré que llamarlo para que me venga a dar las instrucciones?_

La expresión en el Uchiha era casi de desafío. Le estaba pidiendo que le dijera, es más que prefería que le dijera que sólo el Hyuuga conocía los puntos a presionar para así tener la excusa de que los tres estuvieran juntos en esa carpa. El rubio se estremeció ante la evidente animadversión que el Teme sentía por Neji.

_Yo las sé, desde un primer momento fui quien tuvo que enseñarle cómo._ contestó Uzumaki._Pero no tienes que hacerlo, luego puedo…_

_Naruto, _lo cortó el pelinegro, quien lo miró con furia._Ni siquiera digas su nombre en mi presencia._

Por una vez, al rubio no se le ocurrió contradecirlo, pero si aclarar:

_No estaba por hacerlo, te iba a decir que le diré a Ino cómo hacerlo._

_Ino puede ser muy buena en sanación pero esto es diferente, es necesario que estés bien para estar preparados para lo que sea que el enemigo quiera hacer. No discutas y dímelo, de esa forma no habrá necesidad de esperar a que otros vengan a tratarte._

Algo en el razonamiento del Uchiha le molestó pero no lo dijo y menos lo analizó, limitándose a asentir y a tomar la mano izquierda de Sasuke, tomando primero el índice.

Se maldijo a si mismo por ruborizarse. Aquello no tenia nada de sexual pero igualmente los recuerdos no le dejaban en paz.

_ ¿Qué sucede?_inquirió el Uchiha con el ceño fruncido._ ¿Acaso tienes fiebre?_ La mano libre del pelinegro fue hasta su frente para palpar y determinar por si mismo que la temperatura era normal. Naruto se sacudió para interrumpir el tacto y decir:

_Presta atención porque no lo diré otra vez._

_Humm, _eso fue todo lo que dijo el otro, prestando nuevamente atención a las instrucciones que el rubio le estaba por decir.

_Tienes que hacer fluir chakra en tus dedos para encontrar los puntos donde el sello sufrió una perturbación y luego debes presionar, tratando de crear una onda que estabilice la circulación correcta al resto de mi cuerpo para ello necesitas calcular cuanto chakra debes usar, no importa si te pasas…_

_ ¿Eso es lo que te causa dolor?_Quiso saber Sasuke.

_Si, la mayoría pero en general es bastante insoportable, pero es algo que necesito._

_Pero si me paso o uso muy poco, inclusive si fallo un tanto en el punto a presionar, tu corazón no lo resistirá ¿Verdad?_

Naruto asintió.

_Dura unos segundos pero no para mi, lo mas seguro es que me desmaye o quede bastante inútil por unos minutos, no tengo que estar acostado boca arriba, procura ponerme de costado cuando veas que el flujo se normalizó._

_Dobe… ¿Desde cuándo haces esto?_preguntó con gravedad el Uchiha. Aquel método era muy peligroso para el Kitsune.

_No importa, _dijo rehuyendo la mirada oscura de él._Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo ahora._

Naruto cerró los ojos, preparándose para lo que se venia. Al pasar unos segundos y al no empezar a sentir nada, volvió a abrirlos para preguntarle qué pasaba, quizás ya no quería hacerle aquello.

Vio que había activado el Sharingan y observaba fijamente el sello que a esas alturas ya había desaparecido.

Estaba por decirle que no se forzara si prefería no hacerlo cuando sin ningún esfuerzo o duda, sin siquiera una porción de chrakra en los dedos, éstos se hundieron apenas en el lugar exacto que correspondía y sin dolor. Claro que su sorpresa fue interrumpida por la sacudida que su propio chakra experimentó, empezando a ahogarse y por ello caer en la semiinconsciencia.

Sasuke asió el torso del rubio y lo levantó para que pudiera respirar normalmente, lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, dejando que se afirmara el él.

No necesitaba concentrarse para saber que el Dobe estaba con el Kyuubi, sentía casi como propio cómo el débil chakra de Naruto crecia un tanto para comenzar a fortalecerse muy lentamente. Apoyó la frente del rubio en su hombro, buscando el punto en su espalda para hacer que despertara sin tener que recurrir a otro impacto de chakra para que lo hiciera.

No se lo quiso decir, pero sabía que él debía usar esa técnica desde ese día hace más de dos años atrás. Tenía la necesidad de decir "perdóname" pero ahora mismo era inútil ya que era algo que seguramente el Usurakantochi no quería oír.

Estando así, tan cerca de él le era muy difícil recordar que estaba enojado, más cuando veía con sus propios ojos las consecuencias de todo el daño que le hizo.

Sus dedos viajaron tocando suavemente la superficie hasta llegar a la altura del corazón. Quizás su poder podía acabar con cientos de hombres y había llegado hasta las últimas instancias para conseguirlo pero era ahora cuando en verdad agradecía tenerlo. Condujo una leve chispa con el índice a la altura del corazón por la espalda y rozó apenas esa zona.

Con un leve sobresalto, el rubio reaccionó, teniendo un leve ataque de tos tras el cual, Sasuke vio el hilo de sangre que brotó de la comisura de su boca. A pesar de que su técnica era mejor que la de Hyuuga, eso no significaba que para el cuerpo de Naruto aquello le estuviera haciendo daño.

_Gracias…_dijo con voz insegura el Dobe debido a la debilidad de su cuerpo.

_No tienes que agradecer, _comenzó el Uchiha,_yo…_

__"Naruto, ¿Resultó lo que hizo Ino?"__

El rubio sintió que el Teme se tensaba al oír la voz de Neji.

_ ¿Puedes acostarte ahora?_preguntó el pelinegro con un tono algo brusco.

Uzumaki cerró los ojos, asintiendo y saliendo de entre los brazos de Sasuke, rechazando con un manotazo la ayuda que éste intentó darle.

_Ya puedes irte, _dijo Naruto, volviéndose en el futon al mismo tiempo que el pelinegro salía de encima suyo, ambos ignorando la insistencia del Hyuuga a través del intercomunicador.

_Procura permanecer acostado hasta que recuperes fuerzas._

El silencio que le siguió a las palabras del Uchiha fue pesado e insoportable. Naruto prácticamente se mordió la lengua para evitar pronunciar algo más de los que había dicho ya. No se volvió para ver como se iba, no lo haría nunca más, prefería morir a detenerlo una vez más.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Tal era la diferencia con el pasado, y ahora lo notaba aún más, pues sentía los pies pesados a medida que se alejaba de la carpa del rubio.

No quería irse, pero si no lo hacia habría cedido aún cuando se impuso el no hacerlo. Primero necesitaba un atisbo, un leve indicio de que él lo necesitaba, ahora no le importaba de qué forma, sólo quería tener esa certeza de que para Naruto no era igual que los demás, que el roce de su cuerpo y todo lo que le hacia sentir eran únicos.

No podía tener sus promesas, pero al menos deseaba una señal de que iba por el camino correcto.

La pregunta de que qué haría si no veía nunca esa señal se le presentó en esos momentos y la contestó al instante. No habría nada que lo apartase del Kitsune, ni siquiera el mismo Naruto.

Se encaminó al sitio donde Shikamaru ordenó que a los ninjas se juntasen. En verdad debía de estar seguro de que había un espía para llamar a todos, inclusive a los que montaban guardia en los límites que se demarcaron para asentar la zona defensiva y ofensiva.

Buscó a Nara entre la multitud y lo halló a un costado del grupo, con Neji Hyuuga al lado. Apretó los puños, buscando calmarse y mantener bajo completo dominio las furibundas emociones que lo embargaban ante las imágenes inventadas por él mismo de lo que pasó entre éste y el Dobe.

Shikamaru notó como los dos shinobus se miraban con odio. Suspiró, rascándose la nuca. Esperaba que a pesar de los ánimos, el plan funcionara. Se aclaró la garganta, queriendo llamar la atención de los dos y después que ellos lo miraron, dijo:

_Necesitaré de las habilidades de ambos, tiene que estar entre estos y es esencial que demos con él._

_Dudo que dé resultados,_expresó el pelilargo sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Sasuke._Las técnicas son demasiado diferentes, no es…_

_Funcionará, _contradijo e interrumpió el Uchiha reteniendo la mirada del otro. Activó el Sharingan por una fracción de segundos observar al gentío y luego volver al color normal de sus ojos. _Va a ser necesario que Shino participe ahora que mi parte está hecha._

Hyuuga apretó los labios y esperó hasta que Shikamaru se fuera a buscar al otro ninja para hablarle a Sasuke.

_Mis dudas no tenían la intención de menospreciar tu habilidad y tampoco cuestionaba el plan de Nara, sólo expresaba…_

_Ni creas que tus palabras podrían ofenderme, eso significaría que me es importante saber lo que opinas de mí, _una sonrisa despectiva curvó los labios del Uchiha. _Y eso no pasará nunca._

_Y que tenga un buen concepto de ti es más improbable todavía, no tienes ningún derecho a…_

_Eres tu, Hyuuga, quien no tiene ningún derecho, _lo cortó el pelinegro._Y mucho menos a acercarte a él y menos entrometerte en asuntos que ya no son de tu incumbencia._

El rostro de Neji se tensó.

_He estado al lado de Naruto mucho tiempo mas que tu y tengo más derecho a estar con él que cualquier recién llegado._

_Tsk, _el Uchiha se volvió para afirmarse contra el árbol y mirar con indiferencia al pelilargo._ ¿Recien llegado? Ya quisieras que en su vida fuera solo eso y justamente porque no lo soy es que deberías alejarte de una vez._

_Lo haré, _comenzó diciendo Neji, _pero cuando me lo diga él._

Sasuke se volvió para observarlo, endureciendo su expresión como si estuviera frente a un enemigo mortal.

_Mas te vale tener cuidado con las condiciones que pides porque puedes terminar por lamentarte._

_Naruto jamás cedería ante un pedido tuyo._Expuso el pelilargo al sentirse amenazado.

_En ningún momento dije que yo se lo pediría, pero ahora no es momento para esto. Hay cosas que hacer._

Apartándose del tronco del árbol, se giró para ir tras éste y adentrándose en las profundidades del frondoso bosque.

Hyuuga apretó los puños, deseando poder evitar lo que el Uchiha predijo que sucedería. Así como dijo que solo Naruto tenia la palabra para pedirle que se alejara pero otra cuestión, muy distinta era que cediera ente ese pedido y se apartara.

Naruto era muy importante y lo conocía al punto de saber que necesitaría de alguien cuando terminase sus asuntos con Sasuke, y por ello estaría a su lado, para ser su punto de apoyo y evitar que la soledad a la que tanto temía el Uzumaki lo azotase sin miramientos.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

_El agua a sus pies estaba más burbujeante que de costumbre y el eco de las gotas que caían de las cañerías en paredes y techo retumbaban como si en realidad fueran explosivos que se detonaban uno tras otro. La oscuridad unos pasos más allá de donde se encontraba era opresiva y lo hacían sentir cansado. _

_No le importó mojarse, tenía que encontrar aquello que había perdido. Si lo hallaba quizás había una oportunidad, pero debía apresurarse pues sentía que el tiempo se le estaba acabando._

__Niño… ¿Qué es lo que buscas con tanto afán?__

__Callate´ttebayo y vuelve a dormirte.__

__No lo haré, como vez no puedes hacer que haga tu voluntad. No me rechaces Naruto, y no te dejare solo nunca y menos en tus sueños.__

__ ¡Que te calles maldito monstruo!__

_La risa del Kyuubi retumbo._

__No olvides que eres tan monstruo como yo, niño._El rubio se agachó en el agua, tanteando, intentando encontrar lo que buscaba pero queriendo gritar al no poder conseguirlo._Eso que buscas ya no existe, Naruto.__

_El Uzumaki ignoró las palabras del Bijuu y continuó palpando bajo el agua turbia._Deberías saber cuando detenerte…ya es hora niño.__

__ ¿Hora para qué? ¿Piensas que por estar dentro mío vas a imponerme tu voluntad?__

__No hablo de ello, _dijo la voz que retumbaba en el pasillo, _debes despertar, niño. Ahora mismo.__

__ ¿Qué…?__

_Antes que pudiera terminar de formular la pregunta, brazos formados de agua lo rodearon, buscando su cuello y ahogándolo._

Con fuertes espasmos de tos, el rubio se despertó, girándose hasta quedar boca arriba. Aún con la sensación de presión se llevo las manos al cuello, sintiendo la piel cubierta de sudor y con mucha sed, aunque para ser sincero no le apetecía mucho probar agua después de semejante pesadilla. Un extraño silencio estaba presente en el interior de la carpa. Ya era de noche pero se veía bien gracias a la luz de la luna y de las fogatas ubicadas en varios puntos del campamento.

Sonrió de lado mientras tanteaba el radio que tenia al alcance de la mano derecha ya que estaba sobre la cama a su lado.

_No dejan descansar'dattebayo._Murmuró cansado. Buscó en el intercomunicador la sintonía que le correspondía a Shikamaru pero quien le contestó fue una voz que le agitó el interior del cuerpo.

__ ¿Qué pasa Dobe?__

_Espero que no me venga nadie a regañar ni nada de eso, pero creo que ya estoy bastante recuperado de todas las heridas´ttebayo._

__Kitsune, ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?__

_Eres el segundo que me pregunta eso, _se quejó el rubio._Como sea, yo no me escape ¿Si? No es mi culpa que siempre me los tenga que encontrar en todos lados._

__No entiendo nada de lo que dices, habla claro, seguro que estas dormido y ni siquiera sabes que estas hablando.__

_Estoy seguro que inclusive se esta ahogando al no poder respirar con normalidad, cubrió bien su calor corporal y el olor de éste pero es muy malo regulando su chakra._

__Maldición Naruto, tu y tus malditos juegos ¡Te quedas ahí nomás!_ Dijo el Uchiha al darse cuenta de que se refería al espía._

El rubio casi podía saber lo que el intruso que estaba en su tienda pensaba. En esos momentos buscaba una forma de salir de allí sin ser visto.

_Sabes que no lo haré, Teme, _antes de que el pelinegro cortara la transmisión murmurando improperios, el rubio ya estaba armado y levantándose a un velocidad impresionante para perseguir a la sombra que salió por la abertura de la entrada.

El fresco de la noche le helo rápidamente la piel pero estaba acostumbrado a ello por lo que avanzó descalzo por la vegetación del suelo del bosque mientras sus ojos sólo miraban al espía que corría a unos metros delante de él. Le lanzó un par de shurikens que como esperó el otro esquivó. Saltó por las ramas de los árboles para perseguirlo desde arriba. Pasaba de uno a otro mientras buscaba un ángulo en el cual acertar el tiro.

Formó un clon y tan pronto pudo, puso que éste lo persiguiera por detrás mientras él tomaba un atajo por el bosque. Pudo percibir que otro chakra se acercaba rápidamente, seguramente era Sasuke que venia rastreándolo a él.

Rodeó varios kilómetros para esperar allí al intruso, ocultando su chakra rápidamente. Seguramente se trataba del que se encargó de en informar mal y que creo un caos en la batalla del dia de ayer. Extrajo del pequeño y negro morral unas bombas de olor que envolvió en la empuñadura de unos kunais y arrojó en los alrededores cuando superó al espía por mucha distancia. Debía de estar cansado o herido porque parecía movilizarse algo lento o quizás se había repuesto mejor de lo que pensó de sus lesiones. Continuó un poco mas adelante, hasta llegar a la parte mas densa del bosque, donde la vegetación se elevaba mas alto que en el resto del terreno.

Se quedó de pie detrás de un grueso tronco, empuñando un kunai en su mano derecha. Tenia que hacer lo posible por herirlo lo menos posible o de lo contrario Shikamaru lo mataría. Sintió la excitación de la persecución y la anticipación de saber que lo atraparía. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que el chakra de su clon regresaba a él luego llegar al punto donde las bombas especiales llenaron el aire de una fragancia que no le dejaría al intruso rastrearlo por el aroma de su cuerpo. Con eso, por más que ahora haya percibido un leve cambio en su nivel de chakra podía desaparecerlo rápidamente y no podría saber su localización. Naruto se miró las ropas, o la falta de ésta salvo por unos pantalones oscuros, su piel resaltaba con los rayos de la luz de la luna que se filtraba por entre el follaje de los árboles, razón por la cual se movilizaba por lo más profundo de las sombras.

Cuando miró por el costado del árbol y distinguió la figura, se lanzó al ataque, el cual planeo que le llegara al otro por el lado izquierdo, pero antes de poder acercarse a un par de metros fue derribado por un segundo, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, quedando Uzumaki debajo del extraño.

Que resultó no ser ningún extraño. Arrugo el entrecejo al mirar el pálido perfil del Uchiha, difuso por las sombras. Quería empezar a gritarle pero la mano de éste le cubría la boca, se moría por golpearlo pero tampoco le era posible, pues el pelinegro le sostenía con su mano libre, los brazos bien sujetos a la espalda, produciéndole un leve dolor molesto al estar los dos sobre sus extremidades.

_ ¿Dónde carajos tienes la cabeza? Estúpido Dobe, ¿Qué habría pasado si te atrapaban quienes fueran sus cómplices?_ El rubio solo jadeaba la respuesta desde su garganta pues no podía hablar. _Encima salir en esas trazas…_dijo cuando se percató de que llevaba el torso desnudo._No haces más que torturarme todo el tiempo._La mano de la boca fue hasta el pecho del rubio, que recorrió con los nudillos de arriba hacia abajo, volviendo a subir nuevamente._Desearía poder torturarte de otra forma…_ La boca de Sasuke descendió hasta uno de sus pezones, al que atendió lamiéndolo lentamente para luego tomarlo entre dientes y mordisquearlo repetidamente, haciendo que el Uzumaki se agitara.

_ ¿No vas a negarte?_preguntó Sasuke, imitando la misma estimulación en el otro._ ¿No vas a rechazarme?_

_No, _contestó con voz entrecortada.

_ ¿Por qué no?_quiso saber el pelinegro mientras sus dedos acariciaban suavemente el bajo vientre del rubio y su lengua recorría su pecho.

Naruto no quería responder con la verdad porque a si mismo le costaba aceptarla pero tampoco quería mentir por lo que no dijo nada, disfrutando de ese inesperado acercamiento de parte del Teme.

_ ¿No vas a responderme?_Retuvo el duro pezón entre sus dientes y lo tironeo apenas hacia arriba, haciendo jadear al rubio. _ ¿Ni siquiera cuando dejando todo mi orgullo atrás te pido que me digas si significo algo mas para ti?_

Los ojos celestes lo miraron por unos momentos para luego apartar la mirada.

El Uchiha suspiró, soltando los brazos de Uzumaki y poniéndose de pie.

_Hay que volver al campamento para iniciar con el rastreo del intruso._

En vez de alejarse como lo hizo antes, el pelinegro esperó a que Naruto se pusiera de pie y ambos regresaron.

El rubio, a pesar de tenerlo al lado sintió la lejanía de éste.

No le dijo que se apartara cuando lo tocó porque estaba abrumado por completo con la sensación que le llego, de que lo había extrañado.

Ridículo si consideraba el poco tiempo que pasó desde la ultima vez que se acostaron.

Más todavía si lo tenía cerca y añorarlo como si estuviera ausente.

Increíblemente ridículo que aún lo extrañase.

Era estúpido saber que lo que extrañaba eran los besos del Teme y que los quería de nuevo, porque sentía que les pertenecían todos ellos, al igual que Sasuke.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Se quejó pero el Dobe no permitió que Shikamaru tuviera ocasión de considerar su punto de vista, por lo que muy a pesar de Sasuke, Naruto fue asignado al primer equipo de rastreo para dar con Sabaku no Temari.

_Este es el insecto macho que reaccionará ante el aroma que la hembra deposito en el pergamino que plantamos en la carpa de Naruto, aunque lo suelte o lo pierda ya se disperso en la piel de él y no se lo limpiará porque el olfato humano, inclusive el de un ninja entrenado puede sentirlo._

Todos escucharon en silencio la explicaron de Shino, que con su rostro cubierto y voz inexpresiva era algo intimidante.

_ Entonces, _continuó Shikamaru._ Para esto seremos nosotros cuatro, el primer grupo estará compuesto de Naruto y Shino y el segundo seremos Sasuke y yo. Mas personas seria peligroso, por eso el tercer equipo ira tras los otros dos con un día de diferencia. Por la dirección que tomó seguro que están en una ciudad aledaña, o en una zona cercana donde conseguir suministros, las tropas enemigas se alejaron más de lo esperado, quizás estén a varios días si no se retrasaron. El enemigo en el campo de batalla no llevaba ninguna insignia por lo que es más que factibles que hayan sido contratados como ya vimos antes. A lo mejor solo tenían que armar semejante revuelo para poder llevarse a la hermana mayor del Kazekage y la batalla fue una distracción así como el que retuvieran a Sabaku no Kankurou._

Sasuke salió de la tienda de Nara cuando éste termino la reunión. El Dobe partiría en minutos.

"_¿Ni siquiera cuando dejando todo mi orgullo atrás te pido que me digas si significo algo mas para ti?"_

Tenia ganas de reír, pero no justamente porque le causara gracia.

Fue hasta la fogata apartada de las otras, que iluminaban en medio de la menguante madrugada.

El Kitsune no dijo nada aún cuando se lo preguntó. No espero que lo hiciera, solo que el comprobarlo le dolió más de lo que al principio creyó que lo afectaría.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo hacer para que él siquiera considerase a estar verdaderamente a su lado?

Unos pasos se oyeron a su espalda, no se volvió sabiendo que se trataba del Usurakantochi.

_Cuando Neji me beso no sentí nada._

La presencia del Uzumaki se desvaneció tras una leve brisa, dejando solo al Uchiha, que afectado profundamente por las emociones que se desataron ante las palabras que Naruto le dijo, bajo su rostro para sostenerlo entre sus manos, sonriendo desde el fondo de su alma.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**Continuará…**_

T^T He vuelto! XD

Genial, les gusto?

XDXDXD

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, y que cada capitulo me comenten diciendo que les gusto o que las hizo sentir triste, aprecio cada Review y a ustedes, jamás pensé que mi primer fic llegara hasta aquí y que les gustara a tantas personas.

Me siento honrada =) Muchas gracias a todas/os

Por eso, comenten si les gusto o no =( XD o si hay algo que no entienden o tienen dudas, y tratare de aclarárselas lo mejor posible XD

Los esperaré en el próximo capitulo!

No molesto más x)

Ja ne!


	22. El incipiente Fuego al inicio del Camino

Naruto & Company son propiedad de Mr Kishimoto.

Aclaraciones:

-Un Ryokan es un tipo de alojamiento para visitantes de corto plazo. Tienen un piso de tatami (un estilo de piso tradicional), baños termales, etc.

-Una Yukata es un tipo de kimono más liviano de algodón que se usa en tiempos de temperaturas calurosas.

-Una Okami es la encargada de recibir y atender a los clientes en un ryokan.

Entre músicos y memoria, damas y estrategias, todo quedó atrás y pude sonreír

Gracias Dako

Lo hacen los monos y yo también

XDXD

Después de todo sos MI amiga

XD

Este capitulo te lo dedico a vos

º

.

.

O

.

.

º

**Me domina la ira hacia ti y te lo diré,**

**Me llenas de ansias y lo callaré.**

**Detesto que te acerques y lo gritaré en tu cara.**

**Me haces estremecer hasta lo más profundo pero haré que no te des cuenta.**

**Mi ser anhela tu roce y mis puños te apartarán.**

**Muero con cada beso que me das**

**Pero vivo para que sientas la intensidad de mi rencor**

**Te acercas a mí y yo me aparto, huyo a paso apresurado cada vez que tu tibieza me llega muy adentro.**

**Que te amo**

**Y que deseo cada parte de ti**

**No lo oirás salir de mi boca.**

**Que te odio es la única realidad que conocerás**

**Aunque mis mentiras pesen en mi espalda**

**Aun cuando mis cansados pies solo quieran arrastrarse hasta llegar a tu lado,**

**Porque no puedo acercarme pero jamás nunca alejarme**

**Aguardaré entre la luz de mi amor y las sombras de mi resentimiento**

**Susurraré tu nombre, te llamare una y otra vez**

**Para mantenerte a junto a mi, entre esa línea de luminosidad y oscuridad,**

**Porque las llamas de mi odio quieren verte hundido**

**Pero el fuego de mi amor por ti no lo permitirá. **

º

.

.

O

.

.

º

Capitulo 22: "El incipiente Fuego al inicio del Camino"

El shinobi de lentes se quedó de pie en la entrada de la ciudad donde el insecto macho reaccionó ante la hormona que la hembra de su especie desperdigó a lo largo del camino que el enemigo recorrió.

A los pocos segundos, el rubio llegó donde Shino y observó la inmensa metrópoli que se desplegaba debajo de las largas y anchas escalinatas.

_ ¿El mensaje llegó?_Preguntó Aburame.

_Si, Shikamaru me envió la señal que indicaba que estaban llegando al punto que marcamos._

_Esto no es usual, _dijo Shino, caminando al lado del rubio mientras descendían por los escalones.

_Lo que no significa que sea imposible, _expresó el Uzumaki._Nara no querrá que nos movilicemos ni investiguemos nada hasta que él llegue._

_Hay que buscar un lugar donde hospedarse._

Ambos se miraron las ropas que llevaban, se habían quitado la vestimenta de Anbu para hacerse pasar por simples viajantes pero seria demasiada coincidencia que cuatro recién llegados y sin relación entre ellos, se hospedasen en el mismo sitio, siendo esa ciudad tan grande y con tantos sitios donde quedarse.

_Calculando, quizás lleguen en unas dos horas, tres a lo sumo._ Pensó en voz alta el rubio, arremangándose la camiseta azul. _Y si vamos a simular algo que no somos, es conveniente tener dinero con el cual hacer más creíble la mentira._

_ ¿Vas a apostar?_ Indagó Shino, siguiendo al Uzumaki que se encaminaba a los suburbios de la ciudad.

_Así suena a algo de la Hokage,_dijo Naruto sonriendo al mencionar a la mujer._Mejor digamos que vamos a realizar una inversion´dattebayo._

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

El campamento parecía abandonado, como si lo hubiesen armado y todos se retiraron al terminarlo. No había señales de haber sido atacados por un tercer grupo.

_Indudablemente se están tomando mucho trabajo, _opino Sasuke al observar el campamento completamente desierto.

_Y dinero también, _agregó Shikamaru._Tal cantidad de ninjas dispuestos a pelear hasta la muerte solo una verdadera fortuna podría costear semejante "servicio"_

_No solo el dinero, Nara. Hay muchas otras motivaciones para llevar a una multitud a cometer tal locura._Expresó el Uchiha, _miedo, subordinación, fanatismo. Aunque sin interesarse mucho en aquello que los motiva a no detenerse ante nadie…_el pelinegro se agacho para asir un kunai tirado en el suelo, apenas visible por la corta y abundante vegetación de la tierra._Lo más seguro es que se les haya ordenado regresar al lugar de donde sea que son. Sólo cabe esperar que la razón por la que quien los controla, les dijo que se retirasen no signifique una desgracia para nosotros._

Shikamaru asintió ausente, para luego decir:

_Aquí no hay nada, _

El Uchiha asintió, estando de acuerdo con el otro ninja. Ni siquiera había un rastro para seguir, lo cual era extraño pues esa cantidad de personas deberían haber dejado algo detrás, sin importar qué tan expertos fuesen.

Ambos iniciaron nuevamente su avance donde estaban Aburame y el Dobe, quienes ya habían pasado por ese lugar antes que ellos.

_Vámonos, _dijo Shikamaru, comenzando a adelantarse, _llegaremos donde ellos antes de buscar a algún involucrado en la ciudad._

Sasuke lo siguió y los dos avanzaron en silencio, cada uno perdido en las profundidades de sus pensamientos.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Shino asió la notita junto con el paquete que el niño le entregó antes de salir corriendo, en dirección de un kiosco cercano para gastar en golosinas la recompensa que Aburame le dio al haber cumplido con la tarea que le habían encomendado. Haciendo a un lado el plato de comida, puso sobre la mesa el paquete, que tenia el largo semejante a su mano y de poco más de tres dedos de alto. Abrió la nota, que rezaba:

"Con esto busca el mejor ryokan con onsen que nos convenga que luego vamos a alquilar. Tardaré un poco más, que Shikamaru venda por mi en cuanto llegue. Tu quédate con Sasuke y preparen la historia que representaremos."

Desdoblando uno de los dobleces de los extremos, Shino vio que eran billetes, tal y como imaginó. Una suma importante adquirida en poco más de una hora era sin dudas, algo impresionante. La quinta era bien conocida por ser una adicta al juego pero también por perder enormes cantidades de dinero en un pestañeo, era un alivio que Naruto haya tomado el vicio pero con resultados totalmente diferentes a las de la antigua Hokage.

Tomaba el resto de su te cuando dos chakras familiares se hicieron notar en las cercanías. Al volverse, vio a Shikamaru y a Sasuke aproximarse a él. Ambos se sentaron delante de él y Aburame procedió a informar tras asegurarse de que nadie oiría lo que hablaban ya que las demás mesas puestas a la intemperie del local estaban desocupadas.

_Así como ustedes vieron el campamento fue la forma en la que lo hallamos nosotros. Como el insecto continuaba emitiendo su chillido decidimos continuar tras dejarles la marca a ustedes. Una vez aquí, Uzumaki determinó que no continuaríamos hasta que ustedes llegaran ya que el capitán Nara debía querer estar al tanto de cada paso que diéramos de ahora en adelante._

_ ¿Y dónde esta Naruto ahora?_Inquirió Shikamaru.

Aburame deslizó el paquete sobre la mesa hasta ponerlo delante de Shikamaru.

_Como no seria creíble que llegáramos los cuatro al mismo tiempo y nos reuniéramos a conversar sin levantar sospechas, por lo que él pensó que lo mejor era hacer que Uchiha y yo no hagamos pasar por hijos de nobles de una nación extranjera y ustedes por nuestros guardaespaldas._

Shikamaru caviló sobre esa idea unos momentos antes de asentir.

_Si, es mejor de ese modo, ya funcionó antes así que ahora también lo hará._

_Naruto aún esta consiguiendo algo mas de dinero para que podamos costear los gastos que tengamos._Terminó por explicar Shino.

_Hay que improvisar para obtener la información._Dijo Nara en voz alta. Para averiguar algo del enemigo sólo lo conseguirían simulando algo que no eran. Quienes retenían a Temari no eran unos principiantes y predecibles, sino que parecían estar siempre dos pasos adelantados a cualquier probabilidad que se pudiera pensar. _Hay que ir a buscar a Naruto, luego iremos a buscar un alojamiento que sea el indicado._

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Los ojos ansiosos seguían el movimiento del pequeño vaso en donde los dados se agitaban rápidamente. Las gargantas tragaban saliva, sintiendo que sus bocas se secaban y los latidos de sus corazones palpitaban desaforados. El sudor cubría sus frentes y casi parecían levitar en sus lugares mientras estiraban sus cuellos para ver el resultado.

_¿Y bien?_dijo el hombre que mantenía su mano sobre la base del vaso que ahora estaba apoyado sobre la tela en el suelo, alrededor de

la cual estaban los apostadores._¿Qué juegan?_

Naruto suspiró aburrido. Ya no les sacaría nada más por esa tarde, no cuando todos se volvían a él esperando a que dijese qué era lo que estaba por salir antes de siquiera considerar arrojar un billete.

_Tsk,_dijo una voz en una de las esquinas del lugar de juego.

Todas las cabezas se giraron donde el corpulento morocho con patillas y nariz grande los miraba todos como si fueran idiotas.

_¿Qué va a apostar?_dijo el tallador de los dados.

_Nada,_la voz grave denotaba ira contenida. _Esto ha sido un timo desde el principio._

_¿Qué?_el hombre no sabia si ofenderse o directamente hacer como que no había oído las palabras del jugador. La complexión física del otro era demasiado para intimidar.

_Lo que dije, tú y ese rubio seguro se pusieron de acuerdo para limpiar a todos aquí y luego repartirse la pasta._

_S-señor,_empezó sudoroso el repartidor, mirando nervioso al morocho y luego al muchacho delante de él que observaba al otro con expresión despreocupada._Le aseguro que no es así, aquí venimos todo con buena fe…_

_Si hay buena fe, entonces quiero mi dinero de vuelta,_expresó elevando su tono de voz el sujeto musculoso._O si no…_

La pausa fue tomada como una amenaza real por todos, que empezaron a sacar de dentro de sus yukatas la plata que llevaban encima, inclusive lo que no habían puesto sobre la mesa de juego. Todos dejaban los billetes y monedas en un montoncito delante del morocho, quien notó que el único que no hizo ningún movimiento fue el rubio que ya se ponía de pie, caminando hacia las puertas corredizas.

_¡Oye tu, rubio! ¡Ven y trae todo lo que tienes encima!_

Uzumaki se volvió rascándose la mejilla mientras metía su mano dentro de su yukata azul y le lanzaba algo que cayo a sus pies. Cuando éste y todos los presentes vieron que se trataba de una moneda se prepararon para el estallido que el alto y grueso extraño tendría a continuación.

Naruto se volvió cuando el armatoste se dirigía corriendo hacia él con los brazos directo a su cuello. Sin perder tiempo, se dejo caer manteniendo las manos en el suelo, para no impactar contra este. Se impulsó hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda en el piso, elevando ambas piernas para golpear las de su oponente, haciéndolo caer haca atrás. Se puso de pie y se disponía a correr una de las hojas de la puerta cuando el filo de una katana se le puso en frente, en la base del mentón.

Por el costado, Naruto vio que era otro de los apostadores, cuyos ojos brillaban febriles ante la idea que se le ocurrió.

_Piensen,_dijo dirigiéndose a los demás presentes en esa habitación _en todo lo que ha ganado a lo largo de la tarde, con la cantidad que tiene repartida entre nosotros será una suma mas que interesante._

_Pero…_hablo uno de los otros, aún dubitativo._Derribó a ese gigante._

_No lo hizo…todavía _ el morocho corpulento se puso de pie, uniéndose al resto que ya empezaba a desenvainar sus espadas, teniendo como firme objetivo destripar al rubio y sacarle todo lo que traía encima._Pero quiero ser yo quien le de el último golpe, si me dejan, con gusto arrojaré su cuerpo al río._

En el rostro de cada uno de ellos un brillo asesino se hizo presente, alimentado fuertemente por la codicia.

Uzumaki se volvió sonriendo por dentro. Al parecer si iba a poder sacarles más antes de que la tarde tocase fin.

Con dos dedos de la mano izquierda sostuvo firmemente el filo de la katana en frente suyo, y con el codo derecho golpeó en la cara a quien lo amenazaba, rompiéndole la nariz y cayendo éste al suelo, gritando de dolor.

Sus atacantes vieron solo el final ya que sus ojos no pudieron seguir el movimiento por la velocidad de éste.

_Fue solo suerte,_dijo con poca confianza el tallador que también quería una tajada de la recompensa que el crimen le redituaría.

Naruto arrojo apenas la espada para luego asirla en el aire desde la empuñadura.

_Si,_dijo el rubio poniéndose en posición de ataque, apoyando el filo del arma cerca de su mejilla, ya iniciando la contienda en su mente._Hoy es mi día de suerte._

Un grito de guerra de parte del musculosos precedió al avance de todos que se arrojaron contra el rubio que desapareció delante de sus ojos ante de que uno a uno empezaran a caer como moscas.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

_¿Uno lleno de mafiosos?_

_Eso seria muy llamativo._Dijo Shikamaru ante la propuesta de Shino._Tampoco uno concurrido, si tienen a Temari con ellos no querrán llamar la atención en lugares llenos de gente. Tampoco de esos donde van familias, los niños son un peligro mas grande que los adultos._

A medida que los tres iban descartando mentalmente las diferentes opciones, caminaban por la calle, en dirección al lugar en los límites de la ciudad donde estaba el rubio.

Sasuke miró las fachadas de las casas, que se veían desvencijadas y mal construidas, al igual que antiguas y algunas parecían cerca de desplomarse. Los niños descalzos corriendo por doquier y algunas personas sentadas en la sombra de las construcciones completaban el escenario de una zona empobrecida de la ciudad. Un sitio ideal para las reuniones de todo tipo, mas todavía donde se juntaban para apostar dinero.

_Hay que buscar uno que se encuentre entre los límites de esta zona y la más rica de la metrópoli. Es un punto estratégico, cada lugar con su propia ley que no se inmiscuye en la otra, así tendría doble salida para escaparse en el caso de que alguien viera algo sospechoso en sus actos._

_ Si, tienes razón,_expresó Nara ante el razonamiento del Uchiha. _Creo que vi uno mas atrás, después de encontrar a Naruto iremos._ Los tres doblaron por una esquina para darse que cada dos casas había una entrada con la misma maceta con tierra seca, señal que indicaba como un lugar de apuestas._No podemos entrar todos a preguntar por él,_avanzaron lentamente, intentando adivinar dónde podría estar el rubio._Esto es problemático, no debemos resaltar mucho._

_Maldición, yo iré a…_Las palabras de Sasuke se vieron interrumpidas cuando frente a ellos un par de cuerpos atravesaron la puerta de papel de arroz, destrozándola completamente.

_¡Tu me quitaste mi dinero!_gritaba uno de ellos al otro.

_¡Que no fui yo! ¡El rubio lo tiene!_se defendía el que estaba debajo mientras le lanzaba un golpe.

Dentro se escuchaban exclamaciones de todo tipo al igual que sonidos de pelea. Antes de que se decidieran entrar otros cuatros salieron en un caos de golpes y maldiciones que terminaron por caer sobre los otros dos.

El Uchiha se movió con rapidez cuando vio un séptimo salir expulsado por los aires y distinguió los cabellos claros de éste. Se interpuso en el trayecto para evitar que diera contra la pared de una de las viviendas de enfrente, sosteniéndolo con su pecho, manteniendo el equilibrio de ambos.

_¿Qué es lo que haces Dobe?_

Naruto se volvió apenas para verlo pero no tuvo ocasión de decir nada porque su atacante se abrió paso entre la polvareda, buscándolo para continuar con la pelea.

Ambos shinobis esquivaron los puños del grandote que vociferaba:

_¡No podrás evitar mis golpes por mucho pequeña rata!_

Sasuke observó como el sujeto tomaba al kitsune del cuello, agarrándolo luego de que el Dobe se distrajera vaya a saber con qué cosa.

_¡Naruto deja de jugar y acaba con ese sujeto de una vez!_exclamó el Uchiha.

_¡Eso…hago´ttebayo!_

Oír la dificultad que tenia el rubio para hablar fue más de lo que pudo soportar el pelinegro, que en menos de un parpadeo apareció tras el musculoso y alto sujeto, el que le sacaba fácil dos cabezas de diferencia. Con el canto externo de su mano derecha golpeó con fuerza la nuca del morocho, que cayo boca abajo en el piso.

Miro al Uzumaki con altiva frialdad que expresaba lo furioso que estaba, lo observó de arriba abajo registrando el desaliño del rubio tras la pelea. Unos pocos que aún permanecían de pie se fueron corriendo, para perderse por entre una de las tantas calles de aquel barrio.

_Muévete Naruto._

El rubio arrugo el entrecejo pero no replicó, acomodándose la yukata se unió a los otros dos que ya volvían por el camino. A los pocos segundos, el Uchiha se le puso al lado sin siquiera mirarlo.

El Uzumaki se mordía la lengua para evitar preguntarle por qué estaba tan molesto. Había esperado…

¿Qué es lo que esperó? ¿Qué con eso que le dijo algo cambiase?

Ahora tenia ganas de golpearse por haber cedido un poco y confesarle esa tontería.

Metió su mano dentro del bolsillo que tenia en el interior de sus ropas y extrajo otro fajo de billetes y se lo paso a Shikamaru.

_¿Qué se decidieron a hacer?_preguntó Uzumaki.

_Iremos al ryokan que esta en el límite de estos dos barrios, la idea dio resultados en la misión de la colina así que dará resultados aquí también._

_Así es,_dijo el rubio, algo renuente a explayarse en el tema._En este caso es estaría bien designar a Shino y a Sasuke para hacer de nobles ¿Verdad? Es que ni tú o yo podríamos aparentar serlo._

_Cierto,_concordó Nara._Además en esta ciudad no se conoce mucho nuestra aldea a pesar de quedar relativamente cerca la una de la otra, es que esta metrópoli es relativamente nueva y netamente comercial por lo que no habrá peligro si nos llamamos por nuestros apellidos. Así que lo que haremos será que tanto Naruto como yo seremos los guardias de Sasuke y Shino, organizaremos una reunión para buscar información de todo tipo con los señores locales y de ahí se verá qué curso seguirá esta misión._

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Shikamaru noto el rubor que la joven que estaba detrás de la Okami que los atendía. Al saberse observado, Naruto le sonrió lentamente a la muchacha provocando con esto que el color en las mejillas de ésta se acentuara mas, resaltando mas todavía por lo blanca de su piel.

Por nada del mundo se volvería para ver la expresión del Uchiha en esos momentos, por lo que decidió levantar un tanto el tono de voz para intentar romper la tensión que ese gesto y la respuesta que éste produjo.

_Desconocemos cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos, así que estamos a su entera amabilidad._

Mentalmente la mujer debió traducir eso como una importante suma de dinero en ganancia, pero su entrenamiento la llevo a sonreír con cortesía y calidez para decir:

_Estaré encantada de tenerlos como huéspedes, por favor, con lo que necesiten estamos a su entera disposición._Luego miró a la joven que permanecía tras ella y ésta avanzó un paso y realizó una reverencia._Mi hija y mi aprendiz, a quien espero legar mi puesto en este sitio,_presentó la mujer._Soy muy rigurosa con ella pero aún así les pido que sean indulgentes si comete algún error._

Todos se saludaron con una reverencia y la Okami con un movimiento de su mano les indicó el camino para que la siguieran a las habitaciones que les habían otorgado.

Mas tarde, el grupo se sentó a esperar por la cena. Naruto era el único que todavía no regresaba de bañarse, por lo que los tres aguardaban por él en el comedor, ubicados alrededor del kotatsu. El asiento al lado de Shikamaru permanecía vacío.

Nara estaba a punto de pedirle a Shino que fuera a buscarlo cuando Sasuke se puso de pie y dijo:

_No tengo apetito, me retiro, hablamos mañana._

Una vez que el pelinegro se fue, Shikamaru miro al ninja sentado frente a él.

_Deberías ir a buscar a Naruto,_le dijo Nara al de lentes.

_Pues no lo creo conveniente. El Uchiha se percató de la atracción que la hija de la Okami sintió por Uzumaki y si él decidió sacar provecho de eso no querría estar cerca si los llega a encontrar juntos._

_¿Crees que lo fue a buscar?_Le pregunto Shikamaru a Shino.

_Creo que no, pero lo mas seguro es que se lo encuentre "accidentalmente" no importa donde se halle Naruto._

_Bueno, en ese entonces deberíamos hacer que traigan la comida ¿No?_

_Definitivamente._ Concordó Aburame.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Procuró inhalar y exhalar por la boca, lo más lentamente posible, controlando cada movimiento que realizaba.

Las piernas estaban rígidas, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, si se ahora salía, no cabía duda de que todo se arruinaría.

Ni siquiera podía aplicar fuerza en sus dedos o la blanca superficie quedaría marcada y si no era ahora, seguramente alguien se percataría de ellas por la mañana, tampoco podía aferrarse mucho o terminaría quebrando aquello tan frágil.

Naruto sintió el sudor que caía por su frente y espalda. Hacia un calor de los infiernos pero era de esperarse por el lugar donde se encontraba. Ni siquiera tuvo la intención de meterse ahí en primer lugar pero una vez que se percató de la oportunidad que se le presentaba no se detuvo a pensarlo dos veces.

Claro que por eso mismo se olvido cerrar del todo la puerta de madera a ese cuarto y cualquiera que se acercara con la intención de mirar por la rendija lo vería, claro que no creía que sucediera pero su suerte nunca fue algo de lo que se pudo fiar ciegamente.

Repaso mentalmente las posibilidades que tenia de que lo descubrieran ahí. Estaba en un subsuelo, cuyo guardia que resguardaba las escaleras para descender al mismo ahora se hallaba profundamente dormido o al menos eso aparentaba después de haberlo golpeado sin ser visto para poder bajar luego de descubrir ese sector después de perderse por los pasillos.

Si bien Shikamaru dijo que aquella ciudad poco y nada tenía que ver o conocer de asuntos de shinobis, preferiría no fiarse de ello por completo. No podía confiarse y terminar sorprendidos al primer descuido. Por lo menos agradecía que su estomago aún no rugiera de hambre.

La madera dentro de la caldera comenzó a crepitar con más insistencia lo que le permitió tener una cierta libertad en sus movimientos, por lo que en la siguiente ronda chispas se puso de pie rápidamente.

Agudizó el oído solo para escuchar un nuevo arranque de risas. Comenzaba sinceramente a creer que perdía el tiempo cuando escuchó que uno de los hombres reunidos en el salón de al lado, dijo algo de un mensaje.

Se centraba en oír cuando otra persona se paro junto a él sin que lo sintiera siquiera entrar a ese reducido cuarto. Antes de volverse para verlo, sus ojos claros fueron hasta la entrada que ahora se hallaba bien cerrada y luego miro al que estaba a su derecha, quien parecía ignorarlo completamente, con toda su atención puesta en la pared hecha de papel de arroz y finas varillas de madera, lo único que los separaba de ser descubiertos por los otros.

"__Debes llevar el comunicado, es muy importante que llegue a tiempo o el problema que tuvimos que pasar para agarrar a esa chica habrá sido en vano._"_

"__Entendido,_" _Respondió un segundo que al parecer se puso de pie y salio del salón donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión.

Sasuke le hizo señas al rubio para que lo siguiera, pero no por donde había entrado sino que a una elevada y estrecha ventana que daba al exterior desde ese piso subterráneo. El pelinegro trepó hasta esta y la abrió para salir al exterior y Naruto lo siguió. Una vez fuera el Uchiha dijo:

_Hay que interceptar el mensaje._

Uzumaki asintió y ambos observaron entre la oscuridad de la noche que una sombra saltaba del techo del ryokan para comenzar a saltar por los tejados de las precarias viviendas, en dirección a la arboleda que daba inicio al frondoso bosque.

_Es mejor que lo hagamos antes de que ingrese al bosque._Expresó el rubio a lo que Sasuke asintió, estando de acuerdo.

_Bien, pero yo guío Dobe._

Uzumaki iba a quejarse pero el pelinegro dio inicio a la persecución, dejándolo atrás. Naruto maldijo por lo bajo y comenzó a correr, saltando por los techos de las viviendas hasta ubicarse a un par de pasos detrás del Uchiha, atento a cualquier indicación que éste le diera, miró al frente, encontrándose con la espalda de Sasuke. Apretó la mandíbula ante la irónica maldición que parecía condenado a vivir una y otra vez, corriendo detrás del otro sin conseguir alcanzarlo nunca.

Claro que las cosas eran diferentes. Ya no experimentaba la urgencia de traerlo de donde fuera, como en el pasado, ahora lo dominaba otra clase de necesidades que solo deseaba que el Uchiha las cubriera completamente.

Si, ya no era una angustiante premura por verlo, era una necesidad imperante.

Chasqueó la lengua, renegando de esa afirmación verdadera.

Sin volverse, el Teme usando su mano izquierda, le dio indicios de que rodeara al enemigo de derecha e izquierda.

Naruto unió sus manos, formando el sello y dijo:

_Kage bunshin no Jutsu._

Dio origen a cuatro clones, que de a pares fueron a toda velocidad para interceptar al mensajero.

Sasuke le indicó que parasen su avance, quedándose ambos agachados en un tejado, observando atentos la pelea del extraño con las cuatro sombras de Naruto.

_Tsk,_gesticuló el Uchiha._Aldea del sonido, es un ninja._

_¿Aldea del sonido? Pero ¿Que no están…?_

_Al parecer ya no, o al menos en ésta cuestión,_

El rubio vio que el Teme sacaba unos elementos del bolsillo de su pantalón y se volvía para decirle:

_Tu quédate aquí._

Luego salió al encuentro del grupo que combatía debajo, entre las semipenumbras de la plaza.

Naruto tenia dos opciones, hacer lo que le dijo o ignorarlo y hacer lo que quisiera.

Pensaba en ello y no tuvo ocasión de decidirse cuando Neji apareció a su lado. El rubio recordó que los distintos grupos llegarían en poco tiempo pero allí no había nadie con el pelilargo, también que no habían hablado, y menos encontrado desde que sucedió lo de Tsunade-Obaachan.

_¿Qué haces aquí? Tu grupo debió haber llegado recién mañana._

_Me adelanté._Respondió Hyuuga.

Naruto no sintió ganas de hablar con Neji, así que al ver que Sasuke ya había reducido completamente al extraño, sin permitirle ver el rostro, se decidió a ir con él. Comenzaba a alejarse cuando el otro lo sujetó del brazo.

_Espera, por favor Naruto, necesito hablar contigo._

_Ahora no…_

_Perdóname, ese día no pude llegar a tiempo…_

_No necesitas darme explicaciones de ningún tipo, la Obaachan esta bien ahora y…_

_¡El Uchiha se vale de ello para manipularte!_Exclamó el pelilargo.

_Neji,_comenzó diciendo el rubio, acercándose al otro,_no necesito que me salven de nada, ya deberías saber que odio que me pongan en el papel de imbécil al que hay que rescatar._

_No me importa lo que digas, nada hará que me detenga… por favor, hay algo importante, ese día yo…_

Ambos se giraron para ver al Uchiha que se había aproximado mientras que los tres clones que habían quedado sostenían al ninja inconciente.

Los ojos azabaches miraron fijamente a Naruto por unos largos y silenciosos segundos, tras los cuales dijo:

_Espero que ahora estés más que dispuesto a convencerme o te juro que haré ahora mismo lo que te dije antes._

Hyuuga miró a ambos sin comprender a lo que se estaba refiriendo el Uchiha.

Naruto miró la mano que lo retenía y habló:

_Suéltame Neji._Una vez que éste lo hizo, le respondió a Sasuke. _Lo haré._

Después de eso, el pelinegro ordenó:

_Hyuuga, lleva a éste ninja y vigílalo hasta que nos sea posible ir a interrogarlo. Busca una vivienda lo más alejada de aquí ¿Entendido?_

Neji se obligó a decir un "Si".

_Dobe ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?_ Inquirió volviéndose para regresar a ryokan.

Lo que mas le sorprendió al pelilargo fue la forma en la que Naruto sin dudarlo un segundo se puso al lado de Sasuke para emprender el regreso, sin mirarlo ni una vez o titubear en sus movimientos.

El dolor le carcomió las entrañas, experimentando una furia avasalladora.

Sin lugar a dudas, el Uchiha estaba cumpliendo lo que le dijo antes pero que ni creyera que se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Después de informarle a Shikamaru, salieron del salón privado y Sasuke sostuvo a Naruto cuando éste iba a su habitación.

_¿Qué quieres?_preguntó malhumorado el rubio.

El Uchiha se arrimó para susurrarle:

_Ve a al baño de las aguas termales._

Uzumaki se apartó, llevándose la mano a la oreja derecha, tratando de borrar la sensación del calido aliento del pelinegro en su piel y las sacudidas que produjo en su cuerpo.

_No tienes que decirlo tan cerca Teme._Se quejó, volviéndose para esquivar esa oscura mirada que lo alteraba mas que de costumbre.

Apenas los dedos de sus pies se sumergieron en las aguas suspiró ante el reconfortante y relajante efecto que tuvo sobre sus músculos agotados.

Se desajusto el nudo de toalla blanca sobre el lado izquierdo de la cadera para quitárselo y se metió en el agua. Se sentó, quedando el agua hasta la mitad de su pecho, observando la entrada de los baños. Trato de disminuir al mínimo la anticipación que lo embargaba, haciendo que su estúpido pulso se acelerase. Además, él le dijo que fuese pero en ningún momento habló de que también iría.

Lo único que quería en esos momentos era ir donde el ninja e interrogarlo.

¿Cómo era posible que un miembro de la aldea del sonido estuviera metido en el secuestro de Sabaku no Temari?

Algo turbio estaba formándose o quizás venia haciéndolo desde hacia tiempo y ahora recién se mostraba.

También estaba Neji, tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con él antes de que se decidiera a hacer alguna tontería. Además, el que no haya hecho nada por impedir el intento de llevarse a la Quinta afortunadamente no llegó a mayores, pero el caso es que el ser conciente de la posibilidad lo ponía colérico.

Las cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas con el sonido de las puertas corredizas. El pelinegro fue hasta el borde y se quitó la toalla para meterse en el humeante líquido.

Naruto lo vio caminar hasta ponerse a su lado, sentándose también.

_¿Por qué estas aquí?_ Cuestionó el Uchiha, el rubio estaba a punto de preguntarle que si estaba loco cuando continuó diciendo._¿Por que te lo dije o para evitar que algo le pase a Neji?_

_¿Otra vez con cosas como esas?_expresó molesto, pero más consigo mismo pues ya tenia la respuesta sin siquiera necesitar pensar en ella._Ya te dije que no sentí nada cuando me beso ¿Qué mas quieres?_

El pelinegro atrajo su mirada asiéndolo de la barbilla.

_Que sientas igual que yo._ El pulgar recorrió la línea de la mandíbula del rubio._¿No quieres saberlo?_

El rubio apartó la mano del Uchiha, pero sin separarse de éste. Quería preguntarle el significado de lo que acababa de decirle pero no lo iba a hacer, por lo que sofocó su curiosidad. Oyó que el Teme suspiraba para luego preguntar:

_¿Vas a buscar a ese idiota después?_

_Tengo que hacerlo,_respondió, apartando la mirada al agregar._Pero no pasará mas de una conversación._

_¿Eso es una promesa?_ Indagó Sasuke con sorna e incredulidad.

_No,_contestó Uzumaki. No quería prometer aquello, no después de la resolución que tomo y que se impondría de ahora en adelante. _Es lo que pasará._Aseveró mirando los oscuros ojos que a su vez tampoco le quitaba la vista de encima.

_¿Ya te dijo qué es lo que quiere?_cuestionó el pelinegro no muy seguro de estar dispuesto a permitir que esa reunión se lleve a cabo.

_Quiere explicarme la razón por la que no estuvo presente cuando los del consejo intentaron llevarse a la Obaachan._

_¿Eso es necesario? expresó el Uchiha desestimando las razones de Hyuuga._Debería de entender que continuar con ese asunto es una pérdida de tiempo._

_De todas formas, quiero oír lo que tiene para decirme._

_¿Y de dónde viene tanto interés?_ Cuestionó el pelinegro con voz fría.

Naruto se volvió y miró el perfil de Sasuke que observaba al frente, sin prestarle atención a nada en especial, aguardando por la respuesta.

El rubio, una vez más, respondió con la verdad.

_Quiero saber qué lo hizo romper la promesa que me hizo alguna vez._

Sus palabras atrajeron la mirada oscura del otro.

_Y a cambio de esa promesa, ¿Qué lo que quiso a cambio para cumplirla?_

_¿Y para qué crees?_dijo el rubio, sonriendo lentamente._Quiere estar en mi cama._

Sasuke no expresó nada ante su comentario, lo que enervó al Uzumaki que entendía cada vez menos la actitud del Uchiha. Se volvió para salir del agua cuando escuchó que el otro decía:

_Ya es hora de que salgas Naruto, antes de que te desmayes del calor._

El rubio se irritó al oírlo.

_Oye no me trates como a un crío…¿Qué…?_Al volverse, el otro no estaba por ningún lado. Miró hacia abajo y en el momento en que lo vio nadar hacia él, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Las manos del Uchiha se afirmaron en los glúteos de Naruto para sacarlo del agua caliente hasta el piso de piedra.

El rubio ignoró totalmente la fría y dura superficie a medida que se recostaba, cuando Sasuke salió del agua para ponerse entre los muslos del Uzumaki, lamiendo su pecho empujándolo para que se acostara.

Naruto jadeó cuando su piel rozo la del pelinegro cuando éste elevó sus caderas, para poner sus rodillas por abajo.

Por el cabello azulado mojado se deslizaban gotitas que caían en el torso levemente bronceado del rubio, que se agitaba al sentirlas chocar contra su piel.

El blondo sentía que su cuerpo reaccionaba, más todavía al ver a Sasuke sobre él, observándolo intensamente con esos ojos azabaches.

Una descarga eléctrica lo recorrió cuando el Uchiha, usando sus dedos extendió las gotas por su pecho. El Uzumaki se curvó, ansiando más de su roce, sintiéndose casi eufórico al saber lo que estaba a punto de pasar, lo había extrañado más de lo que ahora era capaz de reconocer. Estaba cerca de empezar a pedir que lo acaricie más, centrado en sentir y disfrutar de las sensaciones que no le molestaba nada tener que hacerlo.

_Dobe…_dijo con voz ronca Sasuke con un ligero tono de sorpresa._Estas muy…sensible._

_Entonces…_Uzumaki se interrumpió cuando estaba por decir que tomara su cuerpo al ver que el Teme, apoyando las manos a los lados del rubio, sonreía de lado mientras decía:

_Es una lastima que estemos en medio de una misión._

La mente de Naruto, nublada por la pasión creciente en su interior, tardó en captar lo que el pelinegro quería decir, aún así expresó:

_¿Ah?_

La sonrisa en el pálido rostro del Uchiha se extendió, flexionando los brazos, se acercó al cuello del rubio y lamió desde la base del mismo, del lado izquierdo hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, que mordió haciendo gemir al Uzumaki para luego levantarse rápidamente, poniéndose de pie.

_Tienes que descansar, Kitsune y no hacer ningún esfuerzo físico. Que tengas buenas noches._

Solo cuando escuchó las puertas corredizas, que le indicaban que el Uchiha ingresó al edificio, se sentó.

Con expresión atónita se volvió apenas, mirando por donde se había retirado el otro.

¿Qué fue eso?...¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Antes, sin importar que estuvieran en medio de una misión, Sasuke nunca lo dejaba en paz.

¿Por qué ahora si?

¿Qué es lo que cambio?

Por un segundo se le ocurrió pensar que a lo mejor Sasuke ya no lo deseaba. Con un chasquido de su lengua descartó la idea. Había visto el intenso brillo del deseo en el Uchiha cuando miraba su cuerpo.

Lo deseaba tanto o más que siempre y que no lo hiciera era algo que consideraría siempre como algo imposible.

Naruto se paró, quedándose viendo al vapor que emanaba de las aguas.

Algo bulló en su interior.

No era enojo, era algo más. Burbujeante, punzante y nada que ver con los asaltos de rencor que solía tener.

¿Qué era?

¿Qué era lo que estaba provocando el Uchiha en él?

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

El estallido de risas podía oírse desde la calle que daba al ryokan. Los cánticos subidos de tono en los que se describían las curvas de hermosas mujeres se elevaban a medida que la charla en otro lado del gran kotatsu ante el cual estaban todos sentados se desenvolvía en muchos temas.

_Trae mas botellas._Pidió Nara a la muchacha del servicio, que no tardo en retirarse para traer lo solicitado.

Shikamaru miró el talante de Shino que a lo largo de la noche no bebió nada pero que a los ojos de cualquier otro de los presentes que no eran shinobis, estaba completamente ebrio después de haber vaciado sin parar los vasos repletos de sake.

Mas allá estaba Naruto, que resaltaba del grupo al ser el único rubio presente, que lo hacia el centro de las miradas de los hombres, no solo por su apariencia, si no por la amena charla.

El Uchiha se centraba en vaciar el contenido de su copa, pero también, simulando que bebía como sus compañeros hacían. Esa noche no habría preguntas ni buscarían información de ninguna clase, solo buscaban ganarse la confianza de los que se hospedaban en aquel ryokan, que resulto estar ocupada por unos pocos clientes pero todos criminales de los mas peligrosos que se hallaban en la zona.

_¿Y cuánto cobras jovencito?_Indagó uno de los hombres mirando lascivamente a Naruto.

Los ojos celestes se abrieron por la sorpresa y luego todos empezaron a reír, luego de que Uzumaki estallara en carcajadas.

_Lo siento,_dijo el rubio sonriendo por encima del borde de la copa._Pero no me esta permitido negociar precios. Tendrá que tratarlo con mi jefe._Miró al Uchiha, que formando son sus labios una fina línea, repuso:

_Por esta noche le dejare elegir a él, que vaya con quien quiera y si es con usted, que sea gratis._

En vez de explotar como Shikamaru pensó que lo haría, Naruto sonrió y se volvió para ver al otro hombre en el momento en que llegaba la chica del servicio con las botellas de sake.

_¿Qué dices´ttebayo? ¿Te salteas estos tragos?_

Ante semejante invitación, el sujeto trago saliva observando el cuerpo envuelto en la yukata.

_Por supuesto,_dijo agitado, poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que el rubio.

_Nos vemos en la mañana,_se despidió Uzumaki con una reverencia al Uchiha que seguía tomando.

Todos en el salón quedaron en silencio tras la salida de los otros. Shikamaru hizo un gesto para que comenzaran a servir el líquido transparente a los presentes. Después de que la mesa se volvió a abastecer de la bebida alcohólica, la charla resurgió y todos volvieron a sus cantos y conversaciones intrascendentes.

Cerca de una hora después, Sasuke se levanto de la mesa, despidiéndose del embriagado grupo, o al menos parte de éste. Se acercaba a su habitación cuando una puerta corrediza se abrió y lo jaló de las ropas hacia adentro. Un movimiento rápido lo tomo desprevenido y lo hizo caer de espaldas sobre el futón.

Sonrió de lado al ver al rubio encima suyo, con la mirada furiosa en su rostro.

_¿Qué hay del tipo?_Indagó Sasuke.

Naruto hizo un gesto de desagrado y movió la cabeza hacia un costado. El pelinegro se volvió un tanto y noto que el sujeto estaba inconciente en el suelo.

_Y no preguntes que le paso´dattebayo._

El Uchiha vio que la mano del Kitsune iba directamente al nudo de la yukata oscura que vestía. Trató de mantener la mirada sin expresión alguna pero es que le era imposible no reaccionar al fuego que veía en esos ojos claros.

Desde que le dijo lo de Hyuuga estuvo pensando en cómo conseguir que fuera Naruto quien buscara tenerlo en su cama. Jamás pensó que sin hacer mucho lo tendría encima como ahora, furioso a más no poder.

Uzumaki desató el nudo de la ropa de Sasuke, buscando entre la tela el miembro del pelinegro.

_Vamos a ver si después de esto me vas a ofrecer gratis a cualquiera que te lo pregunte._

_¿Acaso…querías que ponga un precio?_ pregunto el Uchiha a modo de broma mientras sentía el leve roce de las manos del Usuratonkachi que lo despertaban rápidamente.

Naruto se apoyo en el pecho del otro y susurró cerca de su boca:

_Ningún precio podrá jamás igualar el que tu pagaste._

_¿Y qué hay de las promesas?_

_No quiero a nadie mas en mi cama._Habló el rubio tomando el labio inferior del otro.

_¿Solo a mi?_ quiso saber Sasuke sabiendo que no le respondería, pero ya tomándolo de las caderas para ponerlo debajo suyo.

_Estas hablando demasiado,_se quejo Uzumaki.

_Y tú te quejas demasiado, Dobe._

_Y tú no estas haciendo nada, Teme._

El Uchiha delineó los labios de Naruto, y lo beso con pasión, comenzando a acariciar su cuerpo, anhelando meterse en su interior, sin importarle que no estuvieran solos, experimentando la urgencia de reclamarlo como suyo. Porque el Kitsune lo era, desde el día en que se conocieron, años atrás y lo seria para siempre.

_**Continuará…**_

Me tarde un eternidad, lo se U.U es que los exámenes y las practicas me están matando de pie. Espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi XD

Gracias a todos por seguirme siempre y dejarme sus Reviews XD me hacen felices.

Por cierto, vane-chaaaan! Te agradezco los Rws y me pone muy contenta de que el fic te guste. Me gustaría poder hallar una forma de decirte cuando actualizare pero no tienes cuenta T^T muchas gracias a vos por todo, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y no dejare el fic, ni ninguno de los que estoy escribiendo, es que hasta el 16 de julio estaré un tanto metida en medio de mis libros XD pero tratare de actualizar si puedo. Besos vane =)

Okkk, al resto de la muchachada XDXD gracias por leer hasta aquí, por favor dejen comentarios ya saben que me inspiran cuando los libros me secan absolutamente XD

En mi perfil dejare fechas tentativas para mis actualizaciones, al menos cuando ya tenga avanzado la escritura del capitulo.

Ahora si, no los molesto mas ^_^

Me despido hasta la próxima

Ja ne! ;)

Por cierto, sigo escribiendo lemon, solo que serán a partir del próximo capitulo XD para aquellas/os que los extrañan XDXD


	23. Los Primeros Pasos en una Noche

Naruto & Company son propiedad de Mr Kishimoto

WARNING-WARNING: C3PO dice: "LEMON-LEMON"

Chapter XL please don't kill me .

XD

^3^

(L) 4 Ever My Hot Lover

º

O

º

**En medio de la tormenta de mis sentimientos te encuentras**

**Me buscas entre el caos de mi alma pensando que no escucho tus gritos**

**Pero lo hago desde las sombras**

**Atentamente te observo**

**Te deseo**

**Te anhelo**

**Pero no me aproximo**

**Mis ojos devoran tus formas**

**Mis oídos se embelezan con tus palabras**

**Y mi corazón reacciona**

**Latidos desbocados que traicionan lo que proclamo**

**Y te dicen que son mentiras**

**Así que elevo mi voz, en medio de los truenos y relámpagos**

**Mientras me acerco a ti y nuestros ojos se encuentran**

**Celos…no sé que son**

**Tu cercanía…es indeseada**

**Que te desee…una falsedad**

**Tu roce…me repulsa**

**Tus besos…los detesto**

**Bajar lo brazos…imposible**

**Rendirme…nunca pasará**

**No te anhelo ni te necesito**

**No me enciendes el cuerpo**

**Mi ser no se perturba ante ti**

**No lo eres todo para mí**

**Maldigo el día que te conocí**

**No digas que te amo**

**No te engañes**

**No digas que me miento**

…

**Porque es verdad**

**Pero me alejo**

**Regreso a mis sombras**

**Para escucharte llamarme a todo pulmón**

**Y dejo que seas tu quien me ame**

**Que persigas mi alma**

**Que busques mi camino**

**Porque así lo quiero ahora**

**Porque me perteneces**

**Y te odio**

**Pero odio mas no estar a tu lado**

**Porque no lo sabes**

**Pero yo si**

**Que tu lucha es inútil**

**Porque te pertenezco**

**Porque eres la razón de mi tormenta**

**Y la furia de ésta**

**Es mi pasión por ti**

**º**

**O**

**º**

**.**

**º**

Capitulo 23: "Los Primeros Pasos en una Noche de Tormenta"

El sonido bien podría haber sido tomado como uno más de los que se oían, provenientes de la espesura del bosque. Y así fue para casi todos en el campamento, excepto para uno.

Gaara abrió los ojos, saliendo de la tienda por el lado opuesto de donde se hallaban los guardias que resguardaban la entrada de cualquier intruso que se quisiera presentar en los horarios nocturnos.

Una vez más oyó el gorjeo del pájaro, que lo guió dentro de la espesura del bosque. Sabia que debía de informarle a Akimichi, pero para hacerlo quizás nunca daría con su hermana viva. El armonioso sonido se hizo oír una vez más. Al aproximarse al suave canto, menos dudas le quedaban acerca de la especie del ave. Se trataba de una muy especial que sólo se hallaba en Suna y era imposible que de forma natural se encontrase en medio de un húmedo y espeso bosque cuando ese animal prefería climas secos y paisajes áridos y de vegetación escasa o inexistente.

Cuidaba sus pasos, centrándose en oír el canto, no tardó en notar que el sonido se hacia más intenso. Fue así hasta que unas pisadas mas, el rítmico cántico se silenció completamente.

Un hombre desconocido se le puso en frente a una distancia prudente pero ineficaz si lo que intentaba era protegerse de una ataque de él.

_Lo que tengas que comunicar dilo de una vez, _exigió Gaara al extraño.

_El Kazekage debe ir más allá del cruce de las montañas al este de Konoha si quiere ver a su hermana con vida nuevamente._

Antes que el pelirrojo pudiera hacer otra pregunta la persona se quebró, cayendo al suelo en fragmentos de madera seca que se desintegró hasta reducirse a polvo, impidiéndole inclusive que viera su rostro.

Volvió sus pasos hasta el campamento, con la intensión de entrar a su tienda por el mismo lugar que había salido pero en ese sitio estaba Rock Lee que lo miró con una expresión seria y tras un opresivo silencio cuestionar:

_ ¿Dónde estuviste?_

_No es para que te preocupes, estoy bien,_dijo el pelirrojo, esquivando la pregunta.

_ ¿Con quién estuviste?_

Gaara decidió no darle vueltas al asunto pero tampoco iba a relatarle todo con detalle.

_Haré lo que sea para salvar a mi hermana._

_No poniéndote en riesgo, eres muy importante…_

_ ¿Y por qué soy importante? ¿Por qué soy el Kazekage o porque soy tu amante? ¡Voy a traer a Temari de regreso con mis propias manos!_

_Naruto ya está en eso. Si yo no soy de confianza ¿Acaso no te fías de él?_

_Te he dicho muchas veces que no hagas eso, no me hagas repetir que lo de Naruto y yo es algo del pasado._

_Yo no estoy haciendo tal cosa, _lo interrumpió con tranquilidad el pelinegro._Pero respóndete a ti mismo esto, de haber estado Naruto, ahora en el mismo lugar donde estoy yo, siendo solo un…amigo ¿Le habrías contado lo que sea te hayan dicho en el bosque?_

Lee miró al pelirrojo unos momentos, antes de pasar por su lado y sin que éste intentara detenerlo, siguió su camino.

Gaara se quedo de pie, con la respuesta en la garganta y el sufrimiento en su corazón. Amaba a Rock Lee pero en este caso debía hacer las cosas solo, no quería que Lee saliera herido por nada del mundo.

Y por eso mismo, si Naruto hubiera estado ahí le habría contado todo. Aunque para sí, las razones fueran algo totalmente diferente, para Lee eran las mismas.

Solo deseaba protegerlo de aquello que percibía que se acercaba, algo más allá del nivel que tenia. Aún cuando el orgullo de su amante lo hiciera apartarse de su lado por un tiempo. Lo prefería, era un pequeño precio a pagar con tal de tenerlo a su lado con vida.

º.oO0ô0Oo.º

Naruto se pegó al pecho del Uchiha, abriendo la boca para recibir completamente la lengua del pelinegro que comenzó a recorrer el interior de la misma lentamente, arrancando suspiros que Uzumaki no se molestó en suprimir.

Quería aquello, deseaba hacerlo con Sasuke con tal intensidad que nada mas le importaba. Lo necesitaba urgentemente para callar el dolor físico que sentía su cuerpo ante esos días en los que no lo toco de esa forma.

_Na…Naruto…_dijo el Uchiha con dificultad. El rubio no se dio cuenta de que el otro ya no lo besaba, sino que intentaba hablarle.

_Callate, Teme, no interrumpas._Las manos de Sasuke en sus hombros que lo apartaron apenas le molestaron en gran manera. _¿Qué pasa'ttebayo? ¿Es que no quieres…?_

_Haz silencio, Dobe ¿No escuchas que Shino está golpeando?_

Con cierto fastidio, Naruto se hizo a un lado, saliendo de encima del Uchiha para sentarse de mal humor en el futon.

Sasuke se levantó y fue hasta la puerta corrediza y al abrirla apenas, Aburame dijo:

_Shikamaru quiere que ambos vayan al salón asignado a nosotros ahora mismo, hay novedades._

_De acuerdo,_Sasuke se volvió para decirle a Naruto que se pusieran en marcha pero éste ya estaba tras suyo, con el ceño levemente marcado.

Sin decir nada, ambos se dirigieron donde Shino le indicó mientras éste iba a dar aviso a Nara.

Sentados en lados opuestos del kotatsu, Sasuke notó como los ojos del rubio iban de una maceta alta ubicada en una de las esquinas del salón hasta la parte abierta de su yukata, que dejaba ver buena cantidad de la pálida piel de su pecho. Luego repetir el movimiento que iba ahora del techo para volver al mismo lugar, desviar nuevamente su clara mirada, dirigirla al piso para caer una vez mas en el mismo lugar de la abertura, frunciendo más el espacio entre las cejas rubias del shinobi.

No necesitaba preguntar qué le pasaba, pues sabía perfectamente qué le pasaba. Y no podia estar más complacido con eso, aunque no satisfecho. No cuando los interrumpieron en la mejor parte, festejando internamente de tener a Naruto de esa forma y notar como se dejaba llevar, sintiendo cada roce y beso que le dio.

Y ahora ese deseo frustrado e insatisfecho dominaba al Dobe.

Jamás imaginó que algo así pudiera darse, pero ante sus ojos estaba la prueba, esos ojos claros que no importaba donde fueran, siempre regresaban al mismo punto de su cuerpo, provocando oleadas de triunfo y satisfacción al verlo en tal estado.

Nara no tardó en llegar, sentándose y sin preámbulos dijo:

_Rock Lee informó que el Kazekage abandonó el campamento._

Naruto lo miró sorprendido.

_¿Acaso dijo el por qué?_

_Al parecer el enemigo hizo contacto con él._

El rubio farfulló una maldición, ya comenzaba a pensar por dónde empezaría a rastrearlo cuando Shikamaru cortó la línea de sus pensamientos al puntualizar:

_Tu, Naruto, no irás tras Gaara-sama._

_Pero…_

_Es necesario que estés aquí para averiguar si alguien en este sitio conoce el paradero de Temari o de sus captores,_interrumpió la protesta del rubio._Lo mas seguro es que buscan que sigas al Kazekage, o sea que el objetivo eres tu._

Uzumaki no encontró argumento alguno para rebatir aquello que decía Nara pues tenia sentido. Quien estuviera tras él se estaba tomando mucho trabajo, entrometiendo a otras personas en vez de venir directamente a enfrentarlo.

_Entonces ¿Qué harás?_Cuestionó el pelinegro.

Shikamaru ya había decidido qué hacer.

_Tu y Naruto se quedarán. Shino irá conmigo tras Gaara-sama. Hay que evitar que llegue al punto de encuentro o será demasiado tarde, contactaré al campamento para que un grupo de ahí nos alcance en el camino. Entretanto, lo que ustedes hagan será vital. Si llegan a dar con ella…Sasuke estas a cargo, evaluarás la situación y si le es posible a ustedes rescatarla será tu decisión ¿De acuerdo?_

_Si,_aceptó el Uchiha.

Los cuatro se pusieron de pie y salieron del salón. Antes de que Sasuke se alejara por uno de los pasillos, Shikamaru lo llamó.

_¿Si?_Inquirió.

Nara bajó la voz, para que el rubio no oyera de encontrarse cerca.

_Vigila a Naruto, no quiero que en un acto impulsivo vaya a buscar al Kazekage._

_No lo hará,_dijo sin vacilar un momento.

_Bien, cuento contigo._

El pelinegro asintió y continuó su camino hasta perderse en uno de los recodos del corredor.

Nara se rasco la nuca y avanzó hacia la salida.

Estar enamorado era problemático.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Naruto, sentado en el tejado del ryokan observó como Nara y Aburame se marchaban, desapareciendo en medio de las ramas de los inmensos árboles del bosque. Sus ojos bajaron hasta su mano derecha, que se cerró en un puño.

Maldita impotencia que una vez mas caía sobre si. Odiaba sentirse asi, hacia muchos años que no lo experimentaba por algo que no fuera la Obaachan. Tampoco quería rememorar por quién fue que se sintió asi porque de hacerlo, daría permiso a otra clase de sentimientos que se le hacia cada vez mas pesado contener. Se puso de pie en el techo y se bajo de un salto hasta sentir que sus pies tocaban el piso. Por unos momentos permaneció así, de cuclillas, apoyó su mano, sin tener necesidad de ello. Cerró los ojos notando una ínfima caricia de lo que era el chakra de Temari. Ella podía estar viva pero eso no significaba que estaba ilesa.

"__Naruto…_dijo con furia el pelirrojo al encontrar al rubio acostado en la cama con un dolor de cabeza que inclusive no lo dejaba pensar bien. _Maldición Naruto, esta clase de vida no te hará ningún bien.__

_Con perezoso quejido el rubio se cubrió los ojos con el brazo, y con voz pastosa dijo:_

__Gaara, cierra la puerta, entra mucha luz._Uzumaki se volvió boca abajo debajo de la sabana que apenas cubría su desnudez._

_El Kazekage torció la boca en mal gesto al ver a otro muchacho salir del baño de Naruto, ya vestido y completamente ruborizado, que tras una leve reverencia salió rápidamente de allí. Caminó por entre las latas de cerveza hasta llegar al lado de la cama del rubio._

_Evidencias de la noche pasada estaban por doquier._

__Naruto, ¿Quién era ese?_ La clara mirada paseó por la espalda de Uzumaki que tenia marcas de rasguños._

__No lo sé,_contestó con voz ahogada por la posición en la que se encontraba._Me busco anoche, quería que se lo hiciera así que lo traje.__

_El pelirrojo se paso la mano por la frente, eso se terminaba ahora mismo, ayer mismo se cruzo con una chica que salía en iguales condiciones de esa habitación. Fue hasta el baño donde dio con una cubeta, que procedió a llenar con agua. Hacia solo un mes que Naruto había salido del hospital y la vida que llevó hasta ahora fue de lo mas caótica y prometía no para hasta que el Hokage lo enviara en una misión pero sabia que cuando tuviera el tiempo volvería a lo mismo, llevar a cualquiera a su cama. Volvió a la habitación con la cubeta en mano y vació su contenido sobre el rubio que saltó de la cama, mirándolo con enojo._

__¡¿Qué haces Gaara?__

_El pelirrojo lo ignoró y fue hasta la ventana para abrirla y se puso frente al rubio nuevamente, mirándolo con firmeza, diciendo con absoluta seriedad:_

__Esto se acaba hoy Naruto. Anoche fue la ultima noche, no más de esto, eres mi amigo y no creas que me quedare mas tiempo sentado viendo como te destruyes así.__

_Los ojos celestes del otro lo observaron primero con ira pero luego se ablandó, y tras suspirar, apartarse de él e ir al baño._

__Haz lo que quieras._"_

El hizo mucho por su vida, y ahora el saber que lo necesitaba y no estaba a su lado lo torturaba. Su mirada se perdió entre el verdor, hacia donde sabia que Neji tenia al prisionero. Si al menos pudiera ir y…

_Que suerte la mía el encontrarte justo cuando pensaba en ti._

El rubio se volvió para ver al sujeto que supuestamente debía estar desmayado en el cuarto después que él mismo lo golpeara antes de que le pusiera el dedo encima.

_Es usted muy débil con la bebida, cayo inconciente y yo tuve que retirarme._ Se explicó con aburrimiento Uzumaki poniéndose de pie.

_Si, es verdad,_aceptó el hombre, algo avergonzado, pero luego con una sonrisa confiada dijo:_Por eso mismo te estaba buscando, veras, ya me encuentro a la perfección y quiero que continuemos._

_¿Si?_No tenia la mas minima intención de ir con ese hombre, no cuando desde el principio nunca tuvo el deseo de ir con él. _Pues no creo que sea posible en estos momentos._

_Muchacho…_el tipo se acercó, estirando su mano buscando tocar la piel de su rostro al tiempo que decía:_¿Olvidas que tu señor me dio permiso sobre tu cuerpo y créeme que lo usare a mi placer._

Sus dedos no llegaron hasta su objetivo por otra mano rodeó ésta, apretándola con firmeza pero no buscando proporcionarle dolor.

Ambos se volvieron para ver a Sasuke, que miró al extraño con helada frialdad y su voz con leve tono de ira al decirle:

_Lárgate._

El hombre tuvo terror nacido del instinto que lo lleno de una sensación de alarma que solo le indicaba que debía correr lejos de ahí, pero su orgullo salió a flote.

_Me lo ofreciste y quiero tenerlo._

Esta vez el pelinegro se colocó delante de Naruto, frente a frente del sujeto, sin soltar su mano pero ya ejerciendo presión, no usando ni una minima parte de su fuerza pero para una persona normal, como lo era el otro, ya sentía que le estaba rompiendo la mano.

_Eres un criminal de poca monta, nadie te extrañaría._

_Momento…_dijo con pánico, que notó con espanto como los huesos de su mano se rompían pero no le era posible gritar. Los ojos azabache del joven se tornaron rojizos con marcas negras, visibles gracias a la luz que la luna llena que aún cuando las nubes comenzaban a cubrir lentamente, todavía otorgaba daba una excelente visibilidad._¿Q-Qué piensas hacer?_

_Tu muerte fue por las repulsivas imágenes que tuviste en tu cabeza._El Uchiha se agachó sobre el otro, que había caído de rodillas, intentando inútilmente soltarse de su agarre, sintió la frialdad del odio rozar su razonamiento sólo queriendo ver destruido a aquel sujeto. _...él es mío._

_P-Por favor…yo…me iré, no me acercaré…no me mates, yo no quise, tu me dijiste…_

_El sujeto tiene razón,_intervino Naruto detrás del Uchiha._Si tienes ideado golpearte a ti mismo adelante, mátalo, pero si no, déjalo en paz, fuiste tu quien le dio la esperanza._

La bruma de odio se esfumó al instante al oir la aburrida voz del rubio hablarle. Sasuke de forma automática soltó al extraño y se volvió para marcharse sin volver a mirarlo a ninguno de los dos.

Con el alma pendiendo de un hilo, el tipo miró a Naruto, con ganas de echarse a sus pies para besarlo, pero sabía que si daba un solo paso hacia el otro, el pelinegro vendría a matarlo.

_Te matará la próxima vez que te vea, lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte a un lugar donde no haya posibilidad de que eso pase._

_Pero…y si él…_

_Sabia que yo no dejaría que me toques…solo buscaba mi reacción, eso es todo._Después de eso, Naruto también se fue, dejando al otro de rodillas en el suelo, aun temiendo por su vida.

º.oO0*0Oo.º

_Ese asunto lo manejaré yo,_Dijo el pelinegro cortando el pedido del otro.

Arrugó el ceño. No había esperado esa rotunda negativa.

_¿Por qué no? No necesito recordarte que estoy más que calificado para hacerlo._

_Estás alterado por lo del Kazekage,_explicó el Uchiha._No puedo dejar que interrogues al prisionero en este estado, podrías llegar a matarlo._

_¿Crees que no soy capaz de controlarme? No me conoces…_

_Te conozco, ese es el punto. Desde hace media hora que das vueltas por la habitación y no te quedas quieto._

Naruto se quedo quieto, interrumpiendo el circulo imaginario que realizaba inconcientemente en el suelo en su continuo caminar.

_No estoy alterado,_negó a pesar de que si lo estaba solo que por otras razones y no las que decía Sasuke.

_No me tomes por idiota, Dobe._ El pelinegro también estaba al borde de su paciencia, verlo perturbado por la seguridad de Gaara lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

_No necesito tomarte por idiota,_la boca de Naruto se curvo lentamente mientras sus ojos brillaban de ira _ porque ya lo eres, y es decirte poco si sigues en la maldita posición de no dejarme hacer aquello para lo que me entrenaron._

_Di lo que quieras, no lo interrogarás, así que ve olvidándote de ello._

_¡Eres un maldito bastardo Uchiha!_

El pelinegro se puso de pie y enfrentó al otro cuando Uzumaki se disponía a salir del salón.

_¿Donde vas?_ Cuestionó Sasuke.

_No te preocupes, no iré a acercarme a tu prisionero´dattebayo._

El rubio quiso sortearlo para salir por la puerta corrediza pero se le puso otra vez en frente._Hazte a un lado Teme._

_No vas a salir hasta que no me digas dónde vas._

_Hasta donde sé no eres nada mío para que ande dándote explicaciones de lo que haga o deje de hacer, así que has el favor de hacerte a un lado._

El rostro de Sasuke no reaccionó a las palabras del rubio, pero éste sabia que le habían afectado.

_Te quedarás aquí, Naruto y es una orden._

La sonrisa del rubio no se hizo esperar, fría y burlona como antes. La tensión de esos días estaba haciendo mella en su control y se sentía cansado.

_Prefiero estar en un sitio donde tu no estés,_declaró mordaz.

_Descuida Uzumaki,_dijo el pelinegro._Si alguien ha de irse soy yo._

Naruto sintió que si interior se hacia añicos al verlo girarse para marcharse.

"¡No…nunca más!"

Escuchó el grito de su alma, pero sin querer saber a qué se refería esa emoción que broto intensamente y desapareció tan pronto como surgió.

El rubio asió del codo al Uchiha, llevándolo contra la pared para tomar su boca y meter la lengua en su interior. Puso sus brazos en torno a sus hombros, pegando su cuerpo al del otro, suspirando cuando el pelinegro le correspondió los embates de las caricias de su lengua en su cavidad.

Quería que lo tomara pero su orgullo jamás le permitiría pedírselo por lo que se apartó, susurrando sobre los labios de Sasuke.

_Como a ti no te molesta, prefiero irme primero._

El pelinegro hizo amague de tomarlo de la barbilla, pero Uzumaki se apartó, saliendo por la puerta corrediza, no sin antes escuchar las palabras del Uchiha preguntar:

_¿Tanto te cuesta pedirme que no me vaya? Una vez, una parte de ti me pidió que no le de la espalda ¿Ahora no puedo esperar eso de…ti?_

Naruto se volvió, alejándose de allí con la respuesta quemando su garganta.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

_¿Quien te contrató?_fue la escueta pregunta del Uchiha que el otro continuaba negando sacudiendo la cabeza, con la mirada baja, aún cuando ya sabia que eso no evitaría que el sharingan de Sasuke hiciera efecto._Te entrenaron bien para esto, pero no lo suficiente, si no quieres sufrir mas de lo que haz hecho responde._

_N-No diré…más…me matará…tu o él…da lo mismo a-al final._

El pelinegro suspiró cansado, desactivando sus ojos y saliendo de la cueva.

Afuera el agua caía torrencialmente. Se encontró con Hyuuga de pie en medio de la lluvia, esperando a que él terminara con el interrogatorio.

_¿Dijo algo?_inquirió el pelilargo cuando llegó hasta él.

_Si, pero no lo que buscamos._

_Naruto es el mas calificado para esto,_dijo sin reparos Neji.

_En estos momentos él no debe saber nada que lo ponga en peligro o a Temari o incluso al propio Kazekage._

_¿Es que no confías en él? No es el mismo Naruto impulsivo de antes._

_Si en verdad crees eso, Hyuuga, es porque realmente no lo conoces._

Ambos se miraron en medio de la oscuridad y el aguacero de la noche hasta que el pelilargo dijo:

_Lo conozco._

_Piensa lo que quieras,_su voz transmitió que le daba igual pues sabia que estaba equivocado.

_¿Crees que puedes venir y decir que lo conoces? Eres un maldito arrogante._

Sasuke notó la amargura en el tono del otro. Quizás…quizás si ahora no sintiera con total certeza que había alcanzado una ínfima parte en el Dobe, él también estaría en un estado similar al del Hyuuga. Pero no lo creía, no se rendiría nunca.

"__Hasta donde sé no eres nada mío para que ande dándote explicaciones de lo que haga o deje de hacer, así que has el favor de hacerte a un lado._"_

Si, las palabras de Naruto lo herían con una certeza abrumadora, que de no estar listo lo derrumbarían con total facilidad, pero ahora estaba seguro de por qué hablaba así, intentaba alejarlo porque se estaba acercando demasiado. Cerró los ojos, ascendiendo su rostro a la intensa lluvia que golpeó las fracciones de su faz.

Lo sentía en cada poro de su ser, recién empezaba, cuanto mas lejos llegase, Naruto lo golpearía mas duro, pero resistiría cualquier cosa, lo amaba y lo recuperaría a cualquier costo.

_¿Continuarás en la mañana?_Indagó Neji a su costado, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

_Si, lo mataría de continuar presionándolo, eso o perdería la razón._

_¿Supongo que ya te vas entonces?_

El pelinegro se volvió y sonrió de lado.

_Supones bien, Hyuuga._

Los labios de Sasuke se extendieron cuando vio al otro apretar la mandíbula, ya que en esos momentos se estaba imaginando lo que le haría a Naruto apenas lo viese.

_Deberíamos rotar la guardia._Propuso furioso el pelilargo.

_Imposible, no podríamos sin descubrirnos con los demás en el ryokan y de pasar eso comenzarán a creer que éste ninja no llegó a destino. Además, no podría enviar a Naruto que haga de guardia en medio de esta tormenta._

_Me refiero a ti,_aclaró a la fuerza.

_Por supuesto que no,_contestó con su mente ya puesta en el rubio._El lugar del Kitsune es a mi lado._

Cuando se marchaba rápidamente, la maldición que le lanzó Neji se perdió en medio de un sonoro trueno que retumbó con fuerza en medio de la noche.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

"Ya vuelvo. No te muevas de ahí"

Por un fugaz segundo estuvo tentado en girar el pedazo de papel para ver si había algo del otro lado, aunque no sabia exactamente qué pero algo mas.

No es que lo haya buscado, pero después que fue a bañarse pareció haber desaparecido del edificio.

Lo ocurrido hacia unas horas volvió a su mente. Casi mato a ese sujeto por una estupidez.

¿Qué importaba con quien se acostaba?

La verdad era que ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuantos pasaron por su cama, hombres y mujeres por igual, jadeando debajo de él pidiendo más. Pero ninguno lo hizo sentir como el Teme y ahora casi dudaba de que alguien pudiera superarlo.

Mira que querer matar a alguien por esa ridiculez, y más idiota era él mismo por haber sentido satisfacción de que la posesividad de Sasuke lo llevara hasta ese punto.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente, y el otro no regresaba. Pronto fueron suficientes para hacerse una hora y continuaban su avance. Comenzaba a irritarse, luego esta se convirtió en irritación, camino hasta la ventana y notó como las densas nubes oscuras comenzaban a acumularse, y en otras apenas lejos en la distancia se iluminaban de vez en cuando por los relámpagos en ellas y truenos que traía consigo.

Se acercaba rápidamente la tormenta. Una noche de tormenta.

Se recostó en el futon sobre las mantas, apenas aguantando las ganas de salir a buscar a Sasuke donde fuera que se encontraba. Sus ojos se cerraron, cediendo al sueño y el cansancio de las emociones del día.

"_Era como estar presente en dos lados al mismo tiempo, podía ver la escena completa pero al mismo tiempo estaba de pie frente a otro que era igual que él, pero con una mirada mas amigable y un rostro carente del sufrimiento que padecía. Era él a sus dieciséis años, justo antes de que todo se derrumbara. Los dos estaban de pie al borde de un oscuro precipicio que parecía llamarlo._

__No tengas miedo'dattebayo, la muerte no es tan mala después de todo._ Le dijo su otro yo._

_Naruto apretó la mandíbula, ya que creía por donde venia aquella declaración._

__¿Y por quién se supone que he de morir?_cuestionó fríamente a lo que el otro sonrió ampliamente._

__Dobe,_los dos se volvieron para ver como Sasuke se acercaba a ellos._

__Teme,_dijo la versión mas joven de Uzumaki, con un rostro lleno de calidez y amor por el Uchiha._

_Naruto vio con ansiedad como el pelinegro rodeaba con sus brazos a la otra versión de él._

__No debería sorprenderte,_le dijo mientras llevaba sus manos hasta la nuca de Sasuke para pegarse a su cuerpo, viéndolo por encima del hombro del Uchiha._Es a mi a quien ama él, es a mi a quien busca ¿O no? ¿No es eso lo que crees cada vez que él esta a tu lado, encima de ti o dentro tuyo?__

__Me importa una mierda,_le respondió con rudeza, quería alejarse de ese par, pero no pudo y al mirar sus pies vio que raíces salían y lo sujetaban firmemente._

__En verdad ¿Tanto te cuesta creer que él también ama la parte en nuestro interior que lo odia?__

__Esto es una estupidez, no tengo por qué oírla…__

__Mira eso,_apartó un brazo de la espalda de Sasuke y señaló el hueco sin fondo a un costado de ellos._¿Sabes qué debe morir, Naruto? No es solo amar y odiar, es sacrificarte mas allá de lo que haz hecho ya. No me escuchas, lo grito todo el tiempo pero no me escuchas,_le reclamó el otro rubio._No fallamos…siente el latido y lo sabrás aún cuando él te lo ha repetido muchas veces._Naruto agitó la cabeza, se negaba a seguir escuchando pero su contraparte insistía._Muéstrale el camino, Naruto…__

__¡No lo haré!_se negó mientras las raíces se ensanchaban, ascendiendo rápidamente por su cuerpo,_lo liberaré pero no más, no se acercará ni un centímetro más.__

__Eres un idiota ¡El ya lo ha hecho! Ya no necesito perdonarlo, quiero mi vida a su lado…_los cielos claros se oscurecieron y las gotas gruesas comenzaron a caer intensamente._¡No fallamos, él regreso a mi lado y su corazón es mío, no dejaré que el Kyuubi me destruya y me arrebate esto que anhelamos…!__

__¡No anhelamos, sólo lo has anhelado tu, y eres tu de los dos quien esta muerto, esa vida…no lo permitiré, no lo ataré a mi lado para que me destroce cuando se le venga en gana…!_La sensación de ahogo apareció de repente no dejándolo hablar, vio que Sasuke dejaba de abrazar al otro y que éste vino hasta él, con una gran tristeza en el rostro._

__Quiero mas de lo que hay ahora,_escuchó que le dijo._Sin necesidad de ese odio y menos del perdón…porque regresó a mi lado, quiero rendirme y ser libre de decirle que lo amo.__

__Tu…no exis…tes._Pudo decir el rubio._

__Si lo ves desde ese punto de vista, nada de lo que esta aquí existe, ni siquiera tu._Puntualizó alzando un poco la voz para hacerse oír por encima de los truenos._Sólo díselo Naruto, siente su corazón y termina con esto de una vez.__

__Quiero…odiarlo…quiero…perdonarlo,_expresó con dificultad._Nada mas que… eso.__

__Eres un cabeza dura, no reconoces lo que esta naciendo a pasos agigantados.__

__¿Q…qué?__

__El tiene razón, somos un Dobe._"_

Las risotadas del otro se perdieron en medio de la tormenta y tras un trueno ensordecedor, Naruto despertó.

_Maldito sueño, puras estupideces._Farfulló furioso.

Si no hacia algo se iba a volver completamente loco.

Al demonio con la orden del Uchiha, al infierno con todo el mundo. Se puso de pie y tras calzarse salió por la ventana hacia la furia de la tormenta que arreciaba fuera, con una fuerza que asemejaba la que tenia en su interior y que no sabia como acallar antes de pronunciar unas palabras que se juro nunca mas decirlas en lo que le quedara de vida.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Sasuke notó que él no estaba antes de entrar en la habitación, pero mantuvo la esperanza hasta que lo vio con sus propios ojos la nota arrugada en el suelo y la ventana abierta y el agua mojando el tatami, por la cantidad llevaba unos quince minutos entrando, por lo que no había sido hace mucho que se había ido. Atravesó el lugar hasta llegar a la ventana.

Ahora era su turno el maldecir a alguien y cada improperio iba dirigido al Kazekage. Aunque era su culpa por haber herido de esa forma a Naruto en el pasado, no podía evitar odiar a cualquiera que lo haya tocado antes, y mas ahora cuando el Dobe estaba tan alterado por la desaparición del pelirrojo. Tenia que alcanzar al Usurakantochi antes de que cometiera una locura. Si mataba al prisionero, no tendrían forma de llegar a Temari.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Lo asió firmemente de las ropas y arrastrándolo lo llevó fuera, dejándolo en el piso cubierto por una fina capa de lodo. El prisionero evitó dar con el rostro en la tierra apoyándose con las manos. La tos violenta a causa de los golpes que recibió antes lo hizo escupir sangre. Ascendió su rostro hasta el rubio que lo miaba como si estuviera acostumbrado a ver personas en tal situación.

Demonios, quizás éste sí lo mataría.

_Mi maestro dijo una vez, "Lo mejor es la verdad que obtenida sin derramar mas de dos gotas de sangre"_rememoró Naruto aproximándose al sujeto. Miró el charco de sangre que ya se diluía entre el incesante goteo de la lluvia, una sonrisa curvó su boca al agregar:_parece que ya no estaré dentro de la creencia del sensei._

_Estupido,_se burló el prisionero._Si me matas no obtendrás nada._

_¿Y quién dijo que yo vine a interrogarte?_inquirió con falsa curiosidad. El pelilargo observaba todo, sin hacer ningún movimiento por detenerlo._Verás…_se inclinó al lado de la cabeza del extraño y dijo:_Desde donde estamos puedo sentir perfectamente el chakra de la joven que ustedes secuestraron…la verdad es que no te necesito._

_Eso es mentira…si de verdad puedes hacer eso ¿Por qué no has ido en su búsqueda?_puntualizó escéptico.

_Para ser un subordinado eres bastante lento._

Desde su postura postrada observó al rubio al mismo tiempo que él hacia lo mismo, hasta que finalmente supo la respuesta.

_El te quiere a ti…todo esto es por ti._

_Acertaste,_se burló Uzumaki,_pareces tener algo de inteligencia pero eso no te salvará de morir…_

El prisionero escupió al fangoso suelo y dijo con ira.

_¡Somos ninjas, estamos preparados para morir, no importa la situación!_ Esos ojos celestes lo miraron casi con lastima.

_Eso es lo que te entrenaron para pensar y declarar, pero sabes que no es lo que sientes. Y en este momento me sirves más muerto que vivo._

_¿Q-Qué?_

_Si te mato, a cierto Teme no le quedara opción que autorizarme a ser su compañero y no un subordinado en esta misión e ir a buscarla directamente en vez de perder el tiempo contigo._

El shinobi vio como el rubio concentraba una cantidad espeluznante de chakra en su mano derecha después de hacer un Jutsu que creo dos clones, uno de ellos lo sostuvo con firmeza mientras el original preparaba alguna técnica que le era desconocida.

Neji saltó de su lugar de observación para ubicarse a un costado de Uzumaki. No pensó que llegaría tan lejos.

_Oye Naruto, no hay que…_

Se calló cuando con una expresión alerta, el rubio miró hacia uno de los árboles y pegó un salto hasta un de los troncos del lugar en el momento exacto cuando todo el piso se electrificaba, afectando a Hyuuga, al prisionero y a los clones de Naruto, que desapareció en medio de una nube blanca.

Sasuke llegó hasta donde estaba los otros dos y con frialdad le dijo a Neji:

_Procura obedecer cuando alguien te da una orden y deja de pensar con otras partes de tu anatomía que no sea tu maldito cerebro._

Después de eso se alejó de allí, yendo donde Naruto que ya estaba de pie en una de las ramas, mirando con indiferencia al pelinegro que se le uso en frente.

_Como siempre, llegando para interrumpir la diversión._

_Si no aprendes por las buenas, lo harás por las malas Dobe._

_Entonces da tu mejor golpe, Uchiha._

El rubio esperó y el otro se le arrojó encima, golpeándolo en el rostro. Uzumaki respondió con un rodillazo en el estomago, y el otro respondió con una patada en el pecho. Los golpes continuaban, ninguno intentando esquivar, en medio de la intensa tormenta, cada uno luchaba con sus convicciones acuestas y los sentimientos hacia el otro y por si mismos, no queriendo purgarlos sino mantenerlos dentro de si, confirmarlos a fuego para continuar con los caminos que habían elegido.

Era difícil encontrar un punto firme en el piso para golpear, or lo que pronto empezaron a fallar y a respirar agitados. Uzumaki sonrió con triunfo cuando por fin consiguió impactar el rostro del Uchiha pero al verlo tras un relámpago, éste sonreía limpiándose la sangre de la comisura de la boca.

_ ¿Qué clase de ninjutsu es ese? Apenas lo sentí, ¿Qué pasa Usurakantochi? ¿Te estas quedando sin fuerza?_

Naruto se quedó de pie, apretando los puños, aspiró profundamente incontables veces mientras apenas era conciente del aguacero que caía sobre los dos, permaneció así, mirándolo con furia hasta que exclamó por sobre los sonidos de la tormenta.

_ ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio Sasuke! ¡Lo haré por siempre, nunca me cansaré de odiarte!_

Antes de que el Uchiha pudiera agregar algo, Uzumaki se fue, camino al ryokan.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Naruto entró por la ventana de doble hoja a la habitación, tan sumido en si que ignoraba que estuviese mojando y embarrando todo a su paso. Había tomado la decisión, se largaría, buscaría a Gaara él mismo y lo traería de regreso. Todo aquello del interrogatorio, de esa búsqueda y la protección de los demás hacia él era una maldita estupidez. Tenía, no… necesitaba largarse de ese lugar ahora mismo.

Se agachaba para asir el kunai que se le cayo cuando sintió un intenso dolor en el estomago. Poco a poco lo notó en los múltiples golpes que tenía en su cuerpo pero no permitió que eso aminorase la rapidez de sus movimientos. La luz titiló un par de veces antes de cortarse del todo, dejando el lugar sumido en sombras.

Cerraba el morral con sus pertenencias más útiles cuando escuchó que detrás suyo, él decía con un frío tono de voz:

_Ni creas que te dejaré ir Dobe, tenemos ordenes y las cumplirás quieras o no._

Naruto se volvió para lanzarle una mirada helada antes de quitarse la camiseta negra que estaba completamente empapada. Se desabrochó los botones del pantalón y buscó otra muda de ropa en una de las mochilas que no llevaría consigo para estar mas liviano. Se descalzaba cuando escuchó la voz de Sasuke decir:

_Una vez te dije que deberías ser mas conciente del peligro que corres si me presionas mas ¿Ya lo olvidaste?_

_Tsk, ¿Por qué habría de molestarme en recordar algo que dijiste?_Expresó sin detenerse en lo que hacia.

_¿Por qué?_Repitió la pregunta el Uchiha. Antes de que Uzumaki pudiera siquiera tomar la prenda seca o empezar a quitarse los pantalones mojados su cuerpo fue impactado y derribado al suelo, quedando atravesado sobre la superficie del kotatsu del salón contiguo. Tosió buscando decir algo pero el pelinegro, sujetándolo de sus manos y con las piernas abiertas encima de él, se adelantó continuando lo que dijo previamente: _Porque sabrías que en verdad nunca repito la misma cosa dos veces._

La tos de Uzumaki remitió, por lo que éste aprovechó para decir:

_¡¿Es que estas loco?_

_¿Me vas a decir que te trate con cariño, Dobe?_indagó con tono burlón el Uchiha.

_¡Salte de encima y vete al infierno!_

_¿Eso es lo que quieres, Naruto?_preguntó observando el torso desnudo del otro, a quien le pareció que lo estaba tocando de tan intensa que se volvió la mirada de esos ojos azabaches.

"No". Uzumaki se tragó esa respuesta.

_Si, lárgate lejos de mi._Se oyó responder el rubio.

Sasuke suspiró, liberándolo y poniéndose de pie sin transmitir ninguna emoción, ni el más mínimo indicio del gran dolor que experimentaba ahora. Se limitó a volverse y hablar por encima de su hombro.

_No irás a ningún lado, y es una orden. _

Otra vez…otra vez estaba pasando.

Algo dentro de Naruto se rompió al ver la espalda de Sasuke. Algo inmenso que se acopló a su deseo y necesidad, a la urgencia pero por sobre todo al deseo que sentía por el pelinegro.

Otra vez se alejaba de él.

El Uchiha actuó por puro instinto. Concentró chakra en sus pies para colocarse en una de las paredes en el momento exacto cuando Naruto quiso impactarlo de igual forma a la que lo hizo con él unos minutos antes. Escuchó maldecir al rubio, ir hasta su estuche de armas y asirlas para luego arrojárselas.

Sasuke activó su Sharingan y se ocultó en las sombras, confundiendo con su habilidad la percepción de Naruto. No pudo evitar sonreír con calidez.

Su Kitsune parecía un animal salvaje que presentaba pelea antes de caer rendido ante su amo.

Con silenciosos movimientos puso sus pies en el piso y asió un kunai clavado en la pared.

_Igual que la primera vez que nos vimos._Dijo Sasuke saliendo de las sombras ante un Uzumaki que se volvió para verlo con ira.

_Espero que esta vez no arrojes tu arma al suelo._

De no estar cegado por sus emociones, los movimientos rápidos de Naruto habrían podido con él pero notaba en sus avances una ambivalencia que lo hacían estar cerca de herirlo con el arma pero siempre fallando por poco.

Con un ataque directo, el Dobe intentó clavarle el kunai en el ojo, pero Sasuke lo tomo de la muñeca, arrinconándolo en la pared. Sostuvo su otro brazo, inmovilizándolo parcialmente. Arrimó su rostro al del rubio para susurrar:

_¿Sabes lo que yo escucho… cuando me dices que me odias Usurakantochi?_

Naruto elevó una rodilla para golpearlo, pero el Uchiha no se dejó, reteniendo la pierna con la mano, pero al soltar la mano del Uzumaki, a duras penas consiguió alejarse para evitar que lo hiriese de gravedad en el pecho con el filo del arma. Se miró y vio que su ropa tenía un leve rojo a la altura del bíceps del brazo izquierdo en la parte interna. El pelinegro sonrió de lado y sin quitarle los ojos de encima al otro, se quito la prenda superior. Tuvo ganas de reír de placer cuando los ojos celestes bajaron por su cuerpo que se ilumino más todavía después de un relámpago.

Fue hasta una esquina y prendió una lámpara de fuego con su Jutsu que apenas ilumino toda la habitación.

_Idiota,_farfullo el rubio a su espalda.

Sasuke se descalzó, quedando igual que Uzumaki. Blandió el kunai dejando el filo para el lado de la muñeca, cubriéndose con ambos antebrazos pero sin perder en ningún segundo la sonrisa presuntuosa.

Naruto arrugó el entrecejo, cada vez mas molesto porque se estaba distrayendo con cosas que no debía. Corrió hacia el Uchiha que repelió el ataque de su arma, buscó voltearlo pero el otro saltó, apoyandose en su pierna y girando en el aire por sobre de él. Uzumaki apoyó su mano en el piso para buscar darle la patada pero Sasuke le agarró la pierna y tiró de él para arrojarlo. El rubio cayó bien, apoyándose con ambas manos, mirando con furia la sonrisa del Uchiha.

_Te borraré esa idiota sonrisa de la cara Teme,_que él lo hiciera mas todavía no hizo mas que aumentar las ganas de golpearlo.

_¿Y por qué quieres hacerlo Naruto?_

_No volveré a ver tu espalda en lo que me quede de vida,_ El rubio fue hasta él y el filo de su arma chocó con la del Uchiha una y otra vez. Atacó por arriba, por los costados, por abajo y el resultado siempre era el mismo. Pensó que tenía el Sharingan activado para adivinar todos sus movimientos pero al ver fugazmente sus ojos los vio tan negros como siempre. Apretó la mandíbula, seguro se estaba burlando. Una par de movimientos mas y consiguió que el Uchiha perdiera el kunai de su mano, pero también el de él al meter el filo en la sortija que tenia el arma en la base del arma y lanzarla para incrustarla en la pared, desarmándolo en el acto pero él también.

Con los puños quiso golpearlo, pero Sasuke lo sostuvo con sus manos, acercándose hasta quedar piel con piel.

_No tienes que gritar mas…yo te escucho claramente._

Naruto abrió los ojos, sorprendido, al relacionar esto con el sueño de antes.

_No…sé de qué hablas,_dijo mientras trataba de zafarse. El pelioscuro no dijo más, solo se quedo mirando fijamente al Uzumaki, que dejó de forcejear y sus ojos claros bajaron hasta los labios del otro. _Te odio…Sasuke,_murmuró acercando su boca.

_Si, Naruto…_dijo el Uchiha soltándolo y tomando su rostro con las manos,_ ódiame._

El rubio lo besó, abriendo su boca y buscando la lengua de su amante, y al rozarla la tomo entre los labios para saborearla completamente. Sin soltar la boca del Teme, besándola como nunca antes lo había hecho, tomando su labio inferior para mordisquearlo y volver a besarlo con profundidad, puso sus manos por debajo de los brazos de éste para atraerlo al futon, quedando el pelinegro abajo y él encima. Volvió a besarlo mientras las manos del rubio recorrían el pecho de Sasuke. Su otra mano buscó el brazo que había herido antes y lo levantó.

El Uchiha se estremeció al sentir la lengua de Naruto lamer la cortada que tenia ahí. Lo miró con ardor cuando este se apartó, relamiendose el labio inferior. Buscó su nuca para hacerlo volver a su boca y saborear el gusto a óxido de la sangre en el otro.

Uzumaki sintió la necesidad de mas cercanía, llevó su mano hasta los botones del pantalón de Sasuke y los abrió, buscando la erección que exigía intención. La acarició para después apartarse para quitarle la prenda del pelinegro y la que tenia puesta él, regresando sobre el Teme rápidamente. Juntó ambos miembros y los acarició a la vez, mientras besaba a gusto al otro. Sus gemidos se mezclaron y el rubio fue el primero en venirse, después Sasuke pero permanecieron duros.

_Eso fue rápido, Dobe._

_Cállate Teme, es tu culpa, me desatendiste muchos días._

El Uchiha sonrió, tomando el semen de ambos entre sus dedos para preparar al rubio. Metió uno, después dos mientras Naruto no dejaba de besarlo, acariciando ambos miembros.

No dejo que este mucho tiempo dilatándolo con el tercero, apartándose para introducirse el miembro él mismo.

Uzumaki escuchó los jadeos del pelinegro y eso le hinchó más todavía. Cuando estuvo por completo en su interior, comenzó a montarlo, moviéndose de atrás para adelante mientras el Teme lo masturbaba.

No solo se estaba satisfaciendo físicamente, sino que casi podía palpar como la agitación de su ser desaparecía mientras lo invadía el placer de ver y sentir a Sasuke en él. La ira se esfumó y solo quedaba algo tibio que lo llenaba completamente.

Sasuke lo hizo rodar, quedando encima esta vez. Naruto buscó su boca, desconocía la razón pero quería besarlo, deseaba hacerlo todo el tiempo. El rubio no dejó que se apartara y lo sostuvo firmemente mientras él tomaba. Rodeo la cintura del morocho con sus piernas y se pegó a su cuerpo, curvándose al sentir que rozaba una y otra vez el punto sensible en su interior. Lo había tenido así, metiéndose en él tantas veces pero ahora era diferente.

Buscó la boca del Uchiha y lo beso con ansias, separándose para gemir su nombre y después volver a tomar sus labios. Cada vez que empujaba para entrar sonidos de placer salían de su boca. Lo abrazó, mirando esos profundos ojos por primera vez, su rostro y su atractivo cuerpo cubierto de sudor. No solo Sasuke lo estaba poseyendo, él también lo hacia, en una cama, en donde fuera, ambos siempre se entregaron aunque las razones fueran diferentes. Y hasta ahora lo notaba, que el Teme se entregaba por completo, dándole el éxtasis que lo hacia cada vez más adicto al Uchiha pero yendo mas allá del sexo.

Continuó observando esos ojos negros. Eso no era sexo, el tuvo mucha satisfacción física, pero aquello tenia otro nombre, uno más profundo y significativo.

Unió su boca, dejando que Sasuke metiera su lengua en el interior de la suya. Naruto lanzó un gemido ahora cuando otra oleada de placer le nubló la mente y lo hizo marear de forma deliciosa. Sus manos acariciaron la pálida piel de la espalda del Uchiha.

"…_Sólo díselo Naruto, siente su corazón y termina con esto de una vez…"_

Llevó una hasta el pecho de Sasuke y ahí sintió los latidos desbocados mientras que decía su nombre, llegando cerca del clímax también.

"…_siente el latido y lo sabrás aún cuando él te lo ha repetido muchas veces…"_

No lo merecía, no se merecía ser amado así, con tal intensidad.

_Naruto…te amo._le susurró mientras los movimientos se hacían más rápidos.

"__¡No fallamos, él regreso a mi lado y su corazón es mío!_"_

Los gemidos se perdian entre los truenos de la tormenta y la pasion llegó a un punto máximo.

Mío…mío…mío

La febril palabra se repetía mientras de su boca salía su nombre una y otra vez.

_Sasuke…Sasuke._

Ambos llegaron al orgasmo y el Uchiha se desplomó sobre el rubio, saliendo de su interior después de haberse derramando allí.

Abrazó al pelinegro mientras éste lo besaba. Se estremeció al oírlo decir nuevamente:

_Te amo Kitsune,_ él no espero respuesta. Uzumaki se preguntó si él se sentía satisfecho de esa forma.

Sasuke se dejó caer a un costado, tratando de normalizar su respiración, preparándose para lo de siempre. Que Naruto se levantara y se fuera aparte o a otra habitación luego de hacerlo.

Pero eso no paso.

Sin poder apartar los ojos de los movimientos del rubio, éste se sentó, atrayendo las mantas del futon y cubriéndolos a ambos, y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro derecho, apoyando la mano donde sobre su pecho, allí donde estaba el corazón.

_Prepárate para ser pateado Teme, soy de mal dormir´dattebayo._

Sasuke buscó su boca, depositando un rápido beso.

_Duérmete de una vez Dobe._

Sólo una vez él se había quedado en la cama, cuando lo prometió a cambio de hablar con Neji y ni siquiera fue así. No de esta forma, nunca así.

El Uchiha llevó su nariz hasta los claros cabellos, sintiendo en ellos el perfume del bosque en plena tormenta.

Su pecho se hincho de amor, y junto a la esperanza, su corazón vibro de felicidad por ese momento. Sus labios susurraron las ultimas palabras antes caer rendido al igual que su amante.

"Un paso mas cerca…de ti, Naruto"

.ºOo0*0oOº.

_**Continuará…**_

Lo se T^T me tardé, lo se T^T

Tantas cosas que decir XDXD

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen Reviews, tomates lo que quieran XD

Ultima semana de vacaciones, trataré de actualizar todos asi los avanzo bien después XD trataré no, lo haré XD

Bien

Vane, gracias por las recomendaciones XD las leeré apenas tenga tiempo, s que si no me matan XD incluida vos XDXD

Muchas gracias a todas/os en verdad me inspiran -/-

Me siento muy afortunada de conocerlas y aquellas que me leen solamente claro que también ^3^ besos para todas/os

XDXD

Nos estaremos leyendo!

Ja ne!


	24. Al caer la venda

Naruto & Company son propiedad de Mr Kishimoto

Aclaración 1: ryokan, tatami, okami y términos similares como yukata ya han sido aclarados en capítulos anteriores.

Aclaración 2: Biwa es un instrumento musical japonés de 4 cuerdas y 4 trastes o 5 cuerdas y 5 trastes.

WARNING-WARNING: C3PO dice "LEMON-LEMON"

**Chapter XXL**

**Kill me but as a gost I can´t write this fic or his end**

**xP**

O

º

o

vane, cielossss / muchas gracias por todo

Siento la tardanza

La (no tan) pequeña Sasuke regreso a casa

De corazón espero que te guste el capítulo

=3

o

º

O

**Me pediste que lo sostuviera,**

**Aún cuando no podía ver de qué se trataba**

**Te pregunté que por cuánto tiempo, porque me era molesto**

**Y respondiste que todo lo que yo quisiera.**

**Así que, con los ojos vendados por mi propio odio, sostuve aquello que me pediste.**

**Lo sentí tibio y vivo,**

**Hacía que mi ser se llenara y el frío que me atenazaba desapareciera.**

**Escuchaba tu voz entre el rítmico sonido que de él provenía.**

**Sentí tus manos en mi cuerpo y tu respiración en mi nuca.**

**Sentí vida en aquello que me diste,**

**Sentí que mi cansada alma revivía.**

**Sé que te lo devolveré y eso me llena de temor,**

**Porque no quiero dártelo.**

**Deseo que sea mío por siempre,**

**Lo necesito para seguir respirando**

**Que tú te quedes junto a mí,**

**Para que seas quien me quite esta venda**

**Y la reemplaces con tus manos.**

**Así mis oídos sólo escuchen tus palabras**

**Y mis ojos perciban aquello que tu ves.**

Capitulo 24: "Al caer la venda"

_Sakura ingresó al lugar, donde el humo enviciaba el aire, haciendo que el ver o respirar resultase dificultoso. Los que estaban allí se encontraban en un estado tal de sueño o ebriedad que nadie estaba lo bastante conciente para interponerse en su camino e impedirle el paso o indagar los motivos que la llevaron ahí._

_Lo buscó entre las distintas mesas pero no lo halló. Con paso dubitativo camino hasta el final de ese sector del local, donde había una escalinata que daba a una puerta. Ascendió, quedando su mano suspendida sobre el picaporte. Allí, tras esa entrada, era donde se ofrecían los otros servicios de aquel antro. Tragó saliva y giró la pieza metálica. Tan pronto lo hizo, a sus oídos llegaron los sonidos del placer carnal que procedían de las puertas que estaban a ambos lados del largo pasillo. Sabía que él estaba ahí. Su compañero. Su amigo._

__Naruto, _escapó el nombre en un lamento que le partió el pobre dominio que tenia de su ser. Llevó una mano hasta su cuello, sintiendo las lágrimas que caían con dolorosa facilidad por sus mejillas._

_Tenía toda la culpa de que cada día que pasara él se estuviera hundiendo cada vez mas. Lo traicionó, permitiendo que destruyeran la inocencia que residía en Naruto. Tenía que salvarlo, debía hacer lo que fuera para impedir que se perdiera para siempre. Pero se sentía sin fuerza e impotente, no encontraba la forma. Era una cobarde._

__Sakura-chan, _dijo alguien tras ella a la vez que unas manos le rodeaban la cintura. El reconocer la voz evitó que reaccionara, pero su corazón aun latía desbocado por el temor que tuvo en un principio._

__N-Naruto…debemos…__

__No, Sakura-chan, _susurró él._Eres tu quien no debería esta aquí.__

_Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el rubio puso las manos en la base de su espalda para conducirla hasta la tercera puerta del lado izquierdo de las que estaban en ese corredor. Sin darle oportunidad de pedirle que salieran de aquel sitio, se encontró dentro de la habitación, solo que no era el ambiente que esperó. Más allá de un largo sillón curvo y una cama tras éste, con las sabanas revueltas no había nada ni…_

__Nadie mas, _dijo ella, dejando escapar la ultima parte de sus pensamientos._

_Los ojos celestes la vieron de reojo mientras pasaba por su lado para acostarse en el cómodo sillón, colocando los brazos tras su cabeza y cruzando las piernas a la altura de los tobillos._

__No lo hay, _habló el Uzumaki._Ya se fue.__

_La pelirrosada aclaró su garganta, centrando su mirada en el joven para decirle:_

__Naruto, tienes que dejar de hacer esto…Hokage-sama…él te quitara tu condición de shinobi a menos que…__

__ ¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura-chan?_Inquirió ignorando a propósito su consejo._ Es peligroso para una mujer entrar a un sitio como éste, aún siendo kunoichi.__

_La chica presionó los puños a los costados de su cuerpo, tratando de no retroceder para salir de allí, lejos del tormento que le era estar cerca de Naruto._

__Eres mi amigo, t-tengo que salvarte.__

_Uzumaki se sentó en el sillón, con sus ojos carentes de luz y transmitiendo irritación en sus fracciones._

__No necesito ser salvado.__

__C-Claro que si, _contradijo ella, quebrándose su voz, con lágrimas otra vez bañando sus mejillas._Desde que Sasuke…__

__Vete Sakura-chan, estoy cansado y no estas segura en esta zona.__

_El rubio se puso de pie, disponiéndose a acostarse en la cama, pero antes de conseguir llegar a ella, la ninja lo asió del brazo._

__Por favor, Naruto, te lo suplico…vuelve a ser el de antes y…y perdóname.__

__No hay nada que perdonar._Trataba de soltarse cuando Haruno se deslizó por la extremidad hasta quedar de rodillas, viendo como el suelo se humedecía con las gotas que caían en él._

_Naruto se agachó, colocando el índice bajo el mentón de la chica, elevándole la mirada hasta que sus ojos se encontraron._

_Unos brillantes por las lágrimas y llenos de emociones que la torturaban._

_Los otros opacos y casi vacíos de cualquier sentimiento._

__Dime, Sakura, _fue la primera vez desde que se conocían que el "chan" era omitido._ ¿Qué tan culpable te sientes?__

.ºOo0*0oOº.

Sus entrenados ojos observaron el daño en el cuerpo del prisionero, yendo de las lesiones a las amarras que sostenían a éste sobre la cama. De haber aplicado un poco más de fuerza en los golpes, aquel hombre estaría muerto. Concentró su chakra curativo en sus manos y paso de la herida interna de su estomago a la del pulmón derecho. Desvió su mirada para ver al otro que se encontraba en la habitación para preguntar:

_Esto lo hizo Naruto ¿Verdad?_

La pelirrosada no obtuvo respuesta pero en realidad no la necesitaba, lo conocía demasiado.

_No deberías estar aquí, no fue solicitada tu presencia en este lugar._Expresó el pelilargo ubicado a los pies de la cama.

_ ¿Dónde esta Naruto?_

_ ¿Dónde crees que está él?_Reformuló Neji. Esta vez tampoco ninguno contestó. El dónde estaba no era ningún secreto.

_ ¿Y ellos no…?_

_No, _ la interrumpió Hyuuga contestando antes que la chica realizara la pregunta completa._No hay necesidad de que ninguno de los dos venga hasta mas tarde, conocen el estado del prisionero._

Haruno terminó su trabajo y se dirigió escaleras abajo, seguida por Neji.

_Saldrás muy lastimada su te metes entre ellos dos._Le advirtió

_ ¿Y quedarme sentada viendo como Naruto arrastra consigo a Sasuke consigo?_

_Sakura abre los ojos, Sasuke nunca lo dejará._

_No bajare los brazos, _declaró la kunoichi._Y tu tampoco lo vas a hacer. Quieres a Naruto ¿Verdad? Deberías hablar con él, no dejar de insistir nunca._

El pelilargo recordó la ocasión en que aún cuando se lo pidió, él se fue con el Uchiha. No, aunque no lo reconociera abiertamente, dudaba que Naruto dejase al otro. Ya fuera por venganza o porque ya no quería hacerlo. Quizás sólo habia una persona que podría separarlos pero se encontraba lejos para actuar ahora, antes de que el lazo que unía a esos dos se hiciera irrompible.

_Si me ayudases, _habló ella, teniendo su atención aunque en menor medida._Si lo haces, podríamos idear algo._

.ºOo0*0oOº.

El rápido avance del pelirrojo fue interceptado por varios shinobis, del los cuales reconoció a dos. Fue Nara Shikamaru quien le habló:

_Lo siento Kazekage-sama, pero no podemos permitir que avance un paso más a lo que estoy seguro se trata de una trampa._

_Eso no importa, estoy listo para lo que sea, de todas las personas deberías ser tu quien entienda mis razones. Quiero recuperar a Temari._

Nara observó el tapón de la calabaza que el Kazekage llevaba en sus espaldas. Por ahora permanecía en su lugar, lo que significaba que estaba propenso a escuchar lo que tenia para decirle.

_Yo también quiero eso, _declaro el pelilargo._Pero no de esta forma, poniéndote en riesgo a ti mismo._

_Antes que nada soy su hermano._

_ ¿Y qué cree que dirá ella cuando esté de regreso y sepa la forma en la que conseguiste su libertad? Y eso en el caso de que encuentres para recibirla, de lo contrario te buscaría y se pondría en peligro nuevamente. Temari es una de las mas fuertes kunoichis que he tenido la fortuna de conocer. Estoy seguro que esto no la doblegará en ningún momento._

Ante el silencio del otro, Shikamaru se volvió un tanto donde Shino.

_Pásame el intercomunicador. En estos momentos, solo una persona puede terminar de convencerlo de que desista de esto y nos acompañe en buenos términos._

.ºOo0*0oOº.

La luz del sol en pleno amanecer se filtraba por la rendija de la ventana, aclarando la habitación. A lo lejos se oía el cantar de los pájaros, que daban el toque que faltaba para crear en el cuarto una atmósfera que le parecía extraña y pacifica.

"Paz".

Esa palabra existía pero desde hacia mucho tiempo que no la percibía en él. Pero ahora si.

Sus ojos claros estudiaron con cuidado al otro que se hallaba en la habitación. Recorrieron el pecho descubierto, la forma en que los rayos del sol que pegaban en las sabanas y la luminosidad que arrancaba de éstas le daban un tono casi etéreo a esa pálida piel. La lenta respiración que causaba un lento ritmo de subir y bajar en su torso, los músculos de ahí suavemente marcados atrapaban su visión como imanes.

La forma en que sus pestañas hacían sombra en la parte superior de sus mejillas, como caía su cabello oscuro al dormir en su costado izquierdo.

Era inevitable que estando allí a unos pasos del Teme, sentado en el piso contra la pared de papel de arroz, y una taza de té en sus manos y otra llena a su lado, pudiera sentir tal…paz.

Como si sus demonios internos hubieran decidido retirarse y sólo dejarlo ser por un momento.

En la blanca piel de su pecho, y la parte baja de su mandíbula notó también cardenales, causados por las dos peleas que tuvieron la noche anterior. Una en el bosque y la otra luego, antes de su…apasionado encuentro.

No sexo, fue mucho mas pero por ahora lo mas que podía llamarle era "apasionado encuentro". Era suficiente por el momento.

Estaba siendo un idiota. Se debatía entre la incertidumbre y la inseguridad. El temor y la sensación de asfixia. No entendía anda de si, se sentía perdido pero al mismo tiempo que estaba descubriendo algo más en si. Es decir que era algo peor que un idiota.

Dejándose ir, perdiendo terreno ante una persona que lo destruyó por completo hasta dejarlo en la nada absoluta.

¿Qué hacia allí? ¿Por qué no se levantaba y se largaba lo mas lejos que podía?

Bajó su semblante a la taza entre sus manos. Ahora debía pensar en otras cosas, no en sus caóticos interrogantes y tormentos sentires. Ingirió lo último de la bebida, dejando el recipiente a un costado de la otra que aún caliente, despedía lentamente su vapor.

Cuando sus ojos volvieron donde el Uchiha, vio que éste lo observaba. Sus miradas se encontraron y al rubio se le olvidó respirar por unos segundos.

Sasuke apoyó su codo izquierdo sobre el tatami, haciendo descansar su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano. Sonrió de lado y sus ojos brillaron con un dejo de diversión y satisfacción.

_ ¿Me veías dormir, Dobe?_

_ Tsk, _Naruto se puso de pie, asiendo el vaso con su derecha y caminando hacia el futón, donde estaba el otro._ ¿Quién haría algo tan aburrido, Teme?_

Le tendió el té y se volvió para marcharse, sin observar como el Uchiha bebía la infusión de un trago y dejaba la taza del otro lado de donde estaba el rubio.

_Tengo cosas que hacer antes de perder mi tiempo contigo,_ continuó Uzumaki con lo suyo._Aún así deberías levantarte pa-…_

Su pequeño discurso fue interrumpido cuando el otro se destapo, trabándole las piernas con las propias, haciendo que cayera de espaldas al suelo, a un lado del futón.

El Uchiha asió un extremo de los cobertores y sabanas, y los cubrió a ambos, colocándose encima del rubio antes que éste pudiera reaccionar.

_¡Sasuke, eres un estúpido'dattebayo!_

El pelinegro llevó sus manos a la cadera del Uzumaki, presionándola contra la suya.

_Dame los buenos días, Kitsune._Le susurró, moviéndose una vez sobre Naruto, como si estuviera tomando su cuerpo.

Al rubio se le desencajó la mandíbula por ese Sasuke que lo provocaba de esa forma. Se sintió ridículo al notar que sus mejillas amenazaban con ruborizarse, por lo que se valió de la ira para impedir eso.

_ ¡Vete al demonio, bastardo!_ Trató de empujarlo pero no consiguió poner en la fuerza de sus manos lo que transmitían sus palabras.

_No estas siendo convincente, Usuratonkachi._dijo el otro, asiéndolo de las manos para poder alcanzar sus labios y besarlo como deseó hacerlo desde que lo descubrió vigilando su sueño.

Naruto tironeó un tanto para que lo soltase pero sólo una vez, después de sentir el movimiento no volvió a intentar alejarlo, sino que lo atrajo a su cuerpo, llevando sus manos a la espalda del pelinegro.

Algo entre risa y gemido salió del Uchiha por las acciones de su amante. Afectado por ello, cambio su beso a uno mas profundo, que expresaba el deseo que sentía por su Dobe.

Ambos estaban tan compenetrados el uno en el otro que tardaron en escuchar el intercomunicador con su característico sonido. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Sasuke se puso de pie, caminando hasta la sala contigua y llegando al morral de Naruto antes que éste.

Tomó el dispositivo, presionó para contestar y habló con sequedad:

_ ¿Qué pasa?_

_Ehhh, Sasuke ¿Podrías pasarme a Naruto? Necesito que hable con el Kazekage._

El rubio, que ya estaba al lado del Uchiha, se ganó una mirada helada de enojo antes de tener en su mano el intercomunicador. Siendo observado en todo momento por el pelinegro, dijo:

_Ponlo al habla Shikamaru._

Tras unos segundos de estática, se escuchó a Gaara.

_No hay nada que puedas decir que haga volver o desistir…_

_Mas te vale, _cortó Uzumaki las palabras del otro sin miramientos a su condición de Kage de la aldea de la arena,_traer tu trasero hasta aquí ahora mismo, mantenerte callado y quieto para dejar que el resto de nosotros haga su trabajo._

_ ¿Y qué si no lo hago?_Expresó con desafío.

_Pasará algo que ten por seguro que no quieres que terceros se enteren. Haz lo que te dije._

Después de eso, cortó la comunicación, dejando el aparato sobre su morral, mirando a Sasuke.

_Vendrá pero si no nos movemos volverá a impacientarse. ¿Me dejarás interrogar al prisionero o finalmente aceptarás que es mejor que yo los conduzca hasta Temari?_

_No torturarás a ese sujeto otra vez, terminarás por matarlo._ Negó el Uchiha.

Los ojos celestes lo observaron con enojo, sentimiento que el otro también reflejaba en su mirada azabache.

_Eres un Teme, Sasuke_

_Eres un Dobe, Kitsune._

_No me digas así, idiota._

_Entonces no me vengas con un berrinche._

_ ¡No es un berrinche, no me trates como un niño dattebayo!_

_Entonces deja de comportarte como uno._

Cayó un silencio entre los dos y Naruto en vez de alejarse, avanzó hasta el pelinegro. Llevó un dedo hasta la base del cuello del Uchiha, bajando lentamente hasta uno de los moretones que dejaba entrever el lado izquierdo debajo de la tela de la yukata.

Sasuke se estremeció al ver el crudo deseo en los ojos claros del Kitsune que sólo observaban su piel, para después recorrer con el índice una parte de su prenda y llevar sus labios hasta el cardenal, lamiendo esa parte oscura. Jadeó y lo hizo más todavía cuando la línea que trazaba su lengua llegó hasta su pezón, en cual metió en su boca.

_Dobe…te deseo, _expresó con voz ronca. Quería tomarlo en ese momento, abrirlo de piernas y…

La puerta corrediza se abrió en ese momento y la chica pelirrosa se encontró con esa escena, ambos la observaron desde donde estaban.

Naruto suspiró frustrado y fue hasta su mochila, de donde extrajo una muda de ropa y se dirigió hasta la habitación, saludando "Buenos días Sakura-chan" con un aburrido tono de voz, cerrando esa puerta, dejándolos solos.

_ ¿Qué quieres?_indagó el Uchiha de mal humor. Siempre lo estaba, sólo que ahora tenia motivos para estarlo.

_E-El prisionero ¿Es que no piensan ir a verlo?_ La mentira acudió rápida a ella pero era la peor que se le había ocurrido en su vida. Y era evidente que él tampoco le creía, ya que se le quedo viendo sin decir palabra._Es cierto, despertó hace rato…c-creo que deberían ir a hablar con él._

Una ceja oscura se elevó, como si no pudiese creer que estuviera insistiendo en algo que era imposible y que dudase de su capacidad intelectual al querer tomarlo por idiota.

_E-Es verdad…_

_Vamos, Sasuke, _la interrumpió el rubio apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su cuarto ya completamente vestido._Deja eso y cámbiate, hay que ir a ver el prodigio de prisionero que tenemos._El Uchiha fue hasta allí y la mirada de ellos se cruzó, manteniéndose así por largos segundos. Conciente de que no estaban solos, Naruto cortó con el contacto visual y saliendo del todo hacia la sala cuando el otro ingresaba a la habitación._No vaya a ser que si nos tardamos más, el pobre caiga otra vez en un coma profundo ¿Verdad Sakura-chan?_

Ésta se removió intranquila en su lugar, sin responder pero buscando una excusa para escabullirse e ir a despertar a la fuerza al prisionero.

_Quizás deba ir a buscarle un té para Sasuke…_

_No te aflijas por eso, ya se lo traje yo Sakura-chan._ Habló el rubio mientras se sentaba ante el kotatsu.

La chica observó el estado de la sala por primera vez. Habían algunos kunais y shurikens incrustados en la pared, el tatami arruinado por el barro y el agua de la tormenta que entro por la ventana que quedó abierta.

Le dolía intensamente saber que allí estuvieron ellos dos juntos.

_Deberías dejar de…_

_Sakura-chan, _la interrumpió levantándose de donde estaba para avanzar donde ella y agregar mientras pasaba por su lado, saliendo al pasillo: _En estos momentos tu preocupación tendría que ser como vas a lidiar con la frustración de cierta persona._

La joven se salió del vano de la puerta para acercarse sólo un poco al otro y decir en un susurro furioso:

_Como si a mi me pudiera importar lo que tu sientas._

Una lenta sonrisa de diversión curvó los labios del rubio.

_No hablo de mi, Sakura-chan y lo sabes._

Una virulenta amargura transformó las fracciones de la chica.

_Tienes que dejar de hacerle esto a Sasuke y que otra persona que lo ame…_

_ ¿Tu?_inquirió con sorna._Ambos sabemos que nunca te amará._

_Pero eso no significa que vaya a rendirme._

Uzumaki torció el gesto, hastiado del tema.

_Él es libre de largarse cuando quiera con quien mejor se le ocurra._

_Eso no es cierto…_

_Oh, vamos, puedes preguntarle, se lo he dicho. No importa lo que digas, lo que deseas en verdad es que deje de revolcarse conmigo y se vaya contigo._

_No, _contradijo con más vehemencia._Él tiene derecho a ser feliz con quien elija. Pero…_La kunoichi no terminó lo que iba a decir, después de todo lo que continuaba a ese "pero" era que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera con ella con quien decidiera unir su vida.

_Eres una egoísta, _expresó Uzumaki burlándose._ Deberías dejarlo hacer lo que se le venga en gana con su vida._

_No, mas lo eres tu. Te escudas en que le das la opción a él de que se aparte de ti sabiendo perfectamente que no lo hará. Con eso no haces más que mentirte a ti mismo. Estas enamora…_

_No lo estoy, _negó vehemente sin levantar la voz._Deberías alejarte de mi antes que…_

_Haré lo que sea, _dijo ella aproximándose. No lo miraba a los ojos y su sonrojo le llegaba a las orejas. Asiendo las manos del rubio y poniéndolas en torno a su cintura._Lo que sea, Naruto._

El rubio avanzó sobre ella, y ésta retrocedió hasta quedar contra la pared. Uzumaki sintió el aroma de su cabello, bajando mientras la recorría con su nariz y decía a la vez:

_ ¿Lo dices en serio, Sakura-chan?_

_S-Si, yo…estaré contigo si lo prometes._

_No suenas muy segura, _se burlo en un susurro mientras buscaba sus ojos.

_N-Nunca he estado así con alguien…s-serias el primero._

Naruto estrecho la unión entre sus cuerpos, presionándola contra la pared.

_ ¿En verdad estas segura? Si te entregas a mi, después no quedará nada que pueda llevar a Sasuke a aceptarte._La chica no replicó así que agregó:_ Esta vez no habrá ningún Gaara que te salve de lo que pueda hacerte._

_E-Esa vez yo quería hacerlo por otras razones y no…_

_No resististe, _terminó por ella cuando nuevamente no termino lo que decía. Observó los ojos claros de la kunoichi. Ambos sabían que decían la verdad._Esta vez, por Sasuke ¿Aguantarías hasta el final?_

_Porque lo amo._Respondió sin titubear.

_Entonces mas que por la culpa del pasado, por amor ¿Si resistirías que te toque?_

_S-Si, _contestó con un ahogo en su voz._Si eso lo libera de ti, haría lo que sea, así de tanto lo amo._

Naruto se apartó, con mal gesto para decir:

_Pura palabrería, no me vengas con tus sacrificios y poesía barata._

Sintiéndose rechazada como mujer, la chica se apresuró a decir cuando el otro se alejaba por el pasillo.

_Si te apartas de Sasuke puedo hacer que el consejo deje en paz a tu Obaachan._

Uzumaki se volvió, perdiendo el hilo de cualquier pensamiento que pudiese tener en ese momento.

No era cierto, eso fue lo primero que opinó de lo que le dijo la pelirrosada. Ella no tenía ese poder, imposible para una ninja que ni era un jounin tener esa clase de influencia.

Pero antes de poder interrogarla sobre eso, el pelinegro apareció, y por su expresión parecía no haber escuchado nada de lo que habían hablado con la joven.

_ ¿Qué haces Dobe? Vámonos._

Los dos Anbu caminaron al frente y ella los siguió detrás, olvidando por el momento de lo que habló con Naruto, preocupándose mas por su mentira.

El rubio la observó de reojo desde donde se encontraba, sintiendo una creciente irritación, estaba equivocada si creía que él iba a dejar pasar aquello como si nada, determinación que lo llevó a advertir:

_Espero que el prisionero este despierto y lucido o serás sancionada por mentir sobre un detalle de una misión en la cual ni siquiera se te ordenó estar involucrada._

_No he mentido, _negó con vehemencia._Neji está con…_

_Hyuuga no es garantía de nada._La interrumpió el Uchiha.

Sakura bajo su semblante al piso, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Sabia que el prisionero no estaba conciente y no era tonta para tomar la advertencia de Naruto como algo dicho al aire que no cumpliría después.

º0*o*º*o*0º

Salían del ryokan y caminaban por la calle, cuando la chica se quedó inmóvil tras ellos, viéndole la espalda a ambos.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de ello y se volvió para preguntar al tiempo que el rubio también giraba para verla:

_ ¿Y ahora qué pasa?_

_Nada, _dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa en sus fracciones. Por un momento dejando de lado todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, los años de dolor y sentimientos encontrados._Es solo que finalmente el equipo siete se ha reunido otra vez._

Quedaron en silencio y Naruto frunció el ceño.

_Puras estupideces ´dattebayo, nadie tiene tiempo para esto._

Uzumaki se adelanto a ellos, llegando primero a la puerta de la casa donde tenían al prisionero. Se quedo de pie, esperándolos mientras ellos avanzaban a su ritmo.

"Porque lo amo"

Su interior se removió intranquilo y una punzada molesta se hizo sentir en el centro de su pecho.

Su mirada bajo hasta el brazo derecho de Sasuke que Sakura rozó apenas con sus dedos para llamar su atención.

Aquel gesto lo hizo apretar los labios en una fina línea y la molestia en su pecho aumento un tanto en intensidad.

Ella le decía algo y él le respondió algo que la hizo sonreír, gesto que el pelinegro no correspondió, pero la miró unos segundos mas de lo necesario antes de volver la vista, desinteresado de lo que la otra le charlaba animadamente.

Naruto notó el intenso y pujante dolor en su interior, que acrecentó mas todavía ante la irritación de que no se apuraban en llegar donde él.

Con una maldición y hastiado se metió dentro de la casa, decidiendo que no los esperaría mas.

Dentro de la vivienda notó el chakra de los Anbu que montaban vigilancia en el piso inferior. No se presentaron y tampoco lo atacaron ya que también lo reconocieron, en caso contrario de tratarse de un desconocido tienen la orden de atacar y no dejar que nadie saliera de allí con el conocimiento de que ninjas de Konoha estaban vigilando la zona.

Ascendió por los escalones que lo llevaron al segundo piso, yendo a la puerta abierta donde estaba el prisionero.

Tal y como lo esperaba, el sujeto estaba en medio de un sueño mas cerca de la inconciencia que de otra cosa.

Al lado de la cama de éste, sentado en una silla se encontraba Neji. De haber estado en buenos términos le habría arrebatado el libro que sostenía en manos y se habría burlado de él diciéndole que si estaba adquiriendo gusto por la literatura pervertida del ahora Hokage-sama. Pero ahora no, cuando ni siquiera habían hablado bien las cosas.

Se puso a los pies de la cama del malherido, y Hyuuga notó su presencia, poniéndose de pie del asiento.

_Naruto…_

_Despiértalo._Le ordenó.

_Pero…es peligroso en el estado en el que está…_

_Si, lo sé 'dattebayo._Lo interrumpió._Pero eres el mas capacitado de hacerlo sin que muera en el intento, así que hazlo._

"…el equipo siete se ha reunido otra vez."

Puras estupideces.

El pelilargo asintió y activó su byakugan, aplicando rápidamente los puntos de presión en el circuito de chakra del prisionero. Tocaba el último sitio y el ninja se sentó de golpe en la cama, casi sin poder respirar debido a un ataque de tos y el intenso dolor que el brusco movimiento atrajo a su cuerpo.

Uzumaki no esperó a que se recuperase y dijo:

_Mas te vale que a todo lo que te preguntes no respondas con un "No sé" o te juro que no veras el amanecer de mañana._

Unos segundos después, Sasuke atravesaba el vano de la entrada a esa habitación, seguido por Sakura, sorprendida de ver despierto al prisionero, pero lo suficiente inteligente como para no decir un "Se los dije".

_Quiero hablar a solas con él._El Uchiha incluyó a Naruto, por lo que éste no perdió un segundo mas y salto al marco de la ventana para saltar a la calle. Por su parte, Neji y Sakura salieron por la puerta al piso inferior de la casa.

El ninja se dejó caer en la cama, observando a uno de sus captores que se ubicó en el mismo lugar que el rubio ocupó antes.

_ ¿Qué fue lo que dijo él antes de que yo entre aquí?_Fue la primera cosa que le interrogó el Uchiha.

_Ehmm…No sé, _respondió.

Sasuke sonrió de lado. En verdad estaba dispuesto a llegar a eso con tal de conseguir lo que quería.

_No puedo garantizar tu seguridad a menos que me digas quién te daba ordenes, si decides protegerlo te enviaré a Konoha donde serás enjuiciado. Es tu elección_

El ninja observó al pelinegro con toda su atención.

Desconocía si sobreviviría de poder escaparse, aunque en su estado actual dudaba seriamente poder conseguirlo, y si tenia esa suerte no creía que él lo dejara con vida ya que siempre supondría que habló aún cuando no lo hubiera hecho.

Como fuera que contemplase el panorama, cada una de ellas concluya con su muerte. Si tenía la más ínfima chance de vivir, la tomaría a dos manos. No tenía más lealtad que consigo mismo.

.ºOo0*0oOº.

Naruto regresó al ryokan, abría la puerta a sus habitaciones designadas cuando a sus espaldas apareció la hija de la Okami.

_Señor Uzumaki, _realizó una reverencia y agregó:_mi madre me ha enviado a informarles que desde ahora los atenderé a tiempo completo._

_Oh, bien, por favor, cuida bien de nosotros._Replicó el rubio repitiendo la misma inclinación que ella.

La muchacha se ruborizó y respondió nuevamente a la respetuosa costumbre, diciendo:

_Es un honor p-para mi, pondré mi mejor esfuerzo en ello._ Después, debido a su nerviosismo, comenzó a hablar atropellada:_Es que anoche debido a la tormenta vinieron viajeros que decidieron de improvisto quedarse tras pasar la noche refugiándose del temporal y mi madre cree que ustedes estarán bien atendidos por mi, si hay alguna queja claro que…_

Unas manos en las suyas la hicieron silenciar y la calidez en la mirada del rubio la hizo estremecer.

_Ten por seguro que estaremos mas que satisfechos con tu ayuda, muchas gracias por tu dedicación._

_Y-Ya debo irme, muchas g-gracias a usted de nuevo._

El rubio le sonrió.

_Gracias a ti._

Una vez que la joven se hubo marchado, Uzumaki ingresó a la sala, directo a su morral del que extrajo unos mapas de las zonas aledañas de donde se encontraba ese ryokan.

Marcó la parte donde sintió el chakra de Temari, el campamento abandonado. Después pensó en el prisionero, cabía la posibilidad que esos recién llegados fueran a quienes él debía entregarle el mensaje, que venían en su búsqueda, interesados en su paradero.

Apoyo los codos en la mesa, masajeándose la cien a ambos lados. Algo estaba pasando y no sabía qué. Ni siquiera esa mañana notó que habían nuevos clientes en el ryokan y ahora tampoco. Si eran ninjas debería ser capaz de sentir sin el menor esfuerzo su presencia pero ahora no percibía nada. Quizás no lo fueran pero lo dudaba y desconocía algo que pudiera bloquear su percepción de esa forma.

Pensaba en ello cuando el sonido de las puertas corredizas al abrirse llamó su atención. El Uchiha ingresó sentándose sin decir una palabra a su lado. Aquello le pareció extraño al rubio que dijo con burla:

_Vaya Teme, parece que viste un fantasma._La falta de replica lo preocupó, llevando sus dedos a la frente del pelinegro._Maldición Sasuke ¿Acaso te vas a enfermar? Entonces no serás mas que una molestia 'dattebayo._

Uzumaki se levantaba para salir cuando el otro tironeó de su mano haciendo que cayera sentado al suelo, sin darle tiempo a pronunciar el insulto en voz alta cuando se puso encima de él para tomar su boca en un beso que expresaba la necesidad que tenia en ese momento.

Después de tomar sus labios en una larga y profunda caricia curvó lentamente la comisura de su boca en una lenta sonrisa.

_Pescado y arroz será suficiente Kitsune._

Después de esas palabras volvió a sentarse en su lugar, ignorando al rubio para estudiar el mapa.

Naruto sintió el sonrojo cubrir rápidamente sus mejillas y levantarse del suelo, saliendo al pasillo en sentido contrario a donde se encontraban las cocinas del ryokan.

Era increíble, ahora lo único que le faltaba era que el idiota se burlase de que lo conocía al punto de saber lo que pensaba o lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

Pues ya no iba a llevarle de comer.

Por él, que el Teme se muriera enfermo o famélico, le daba lo mismo. No le importaba.

.ºOo0*0oOº.

Sasuke miró las marcas y cálculos que Naruto hizo en el mapa. Debía estar muy preocupado.

Su mente volvía una y otra vez a lo que el prisionero le dijo.

No era posible. Se había asegurado de limpiar el camino para que el Kitsune tuviera una vida normal, sin que tuviera que ver todo el tiempo por encima de su hombro, y para poder buscar que lo aceptara a su lado, que lo perdonase y conseguir que lo ame sin que el peligro arreciara su vida de una forma que no fuera la que se esperaba para cualquier ninja.

Pero ¿Y si aún quedaba alguien? ¿Acaso había regresado demasiado pronto?

Rememoró cada momento que vivió al lado de su Dobe. No podía alejarse nuevamente. Ahora le era imposible siquiera considerarlo.

Otra vez querían lastimarlo pero no lo permitiría. Acabaría con cualquiera que lo intentase.

Enemigo, aliado o compañero, se enfrentaría con quien fuera necesario, nadie le arrebataría a Naruto de su lado.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta a su espalda. La Okami estaba allí, que tras una reverencia y el saludo formal, informó:

_Su amigo el señor Nara, su sirviente y un amigo mutuo han llegado._

_Por favor, hágalos pasar._ Una vez que lo hizo, la mujer realizó otra inclinación y se retiró.

Sasuke se movió de su lugar para que los otros se ubicaran donde él estuvo antes, sentándose del lado opuesto del kotatsu.

El trío ingresó, acomodándose y antes de que cualquiera dijera algo, Gaara habló:

_ ¿Donde está Naruto?_

_Estoy seguro que aparecerá tan pronto note que están aquí._ Respondió el pelinegro con la misma sequedad que el otro al preguntar.

Shikamaru decidió intervenir antes que esos dos pelearan.

_ ¿Hay alguna novedad Sasuke?_

_Si, pero creo que sería mas conveniente hablar luego._Contestó en el momento en el que Naruto aparecía por la puerta con una bandeja en su mano, seguido por dos sirvientas que traían otras tantas con ellas.

El malestar que la prolongada mirada que el pelirrojo y el Dobe se dieron se diluyó rápidamente cuando el rubio puso la bandeja frente suyo, llena de comida sólo para él y que lo traído por las otras mujeres del servicio era para los demás.

_Te comes hasta el ultimo grano de arroz o de lo haré tragar a la fuerza 'dattebayo._Después observó al Kazekage y le dijo: _Quiero saber cómo hicieron contacto contigo y el lugar exacto donde te dijeron que vayas._

_Me guiaron hasta el bosque y que si quería volver a ver con vida a Temari tenia que atravesar el cruce de las montañas al este de Konoha._

Los ojos claros del rubio fueron hasta el mapa que ahora estaba parcialmente tapado por la vajilla de la comida. Corrió apenas el platillo donde estaba el pescado de Shikamaru para ver la zona que el Kazekage mencionó.

_Era una trampa, _dijo ahora sin lugar a dudas. Señaló un punto mas al sur y explicó:_ Aquí es donde siento que tienen a tu hermana._

_ ¿Entonces cuando van a ir en su búsqueda?_cuestionó el pelirrojo.

_Sasuke ¿Usarás la información del prisionero o a Naruto?_

El pelinegro observó a Uzumaki.

_Escúchame bien, Dobe, si avanzas siquiera un paso o haces algo sin previa orden ten por seguro que al volver a Konoha ni Hyuuga será capaz de salvarte de las tareas de rango "D" que te asignaré por el resto de tu vida ¿Entendido?_

El rubio, sorprendido de que haya cedido a lo que el otro sabia que deseaba, asintió para después mirar significativamente los platillos delante del Uchiha para que empezara a comer.

_Entonces en la noche…_

_Shikamaru, _lo interrumpió Naruto._Anoche llegaron unos viajeros, estoy seguro que tienen que ver con el prisionero, que se trata de los que tenían que recibir el mentado mensaje que no podemos descifrar aún. Quisiera que Shino los viera por si tienen restos de la esencia de ese insecto por si ellos estaban en ese campamento o no._

_Entonces organizaremos algo para esta noche y saldremos en la madrugada._

Allí los demás notaron que Nara también tenía prisa por ir en búsqueda de Temari. Estando de acuerdo con ese plan, comenzaron a comer en silencio.

Después Shino y Nara se retiraron para descansar, Gaara también y tras terminar su porción, Sasuke le aviso que se iba a las aguas termales, quedando solo el rubio en la sala.

Naruto bostezó, por lo que se puso de pie, caminando hasta la otra habitación para dejarse caer boca abajo sobre el futón.

Necesitaba ir a entrenar. Permanecer así, sin ninguna actividad no le hacia mucha gracia y aumentaba su malhumor por tonterías. Como lo que venia sintiendo desde que se levantó, sumado a las palabras de Sakura-chan, y cuando la vio al lado del Uchiha. Abrazó la almohada, notando el aroma del idiota del Teme.

Entrando ya en el sopor del sueño, apenas fue conciente del peso extra en su espalda.

El Uchiha buscó el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio, mordisqueando y diciendo entre susurros:

_ ¿Me estas tentando Kitsune?_

_ ¿Mmm?...quítate Teme, quiero dormir 'dattebayo._

Los dedos de Sasuke se deslizaron por entre la yukata de su amante, acariciando posesivamente la piel de su torso, bajando lentamente hasta dar con su miembro al que encerró con sus dedos, acariciándolo a lo largo del mismo hasta que con su tacto lo sintió crecer un tanto.

_Mentiroso, si quisieras dormir te habrías acostado en tu futón._

_Entonces ve y ocupa el mío, no molestes._

Las caricias en torno a Naruto se hicieron un tanto más rápidas. Sasuke descubrió un tanto la espalda del rubio para lamer esa parte de su cuerpo, llevó los dedos a su boca, corriendo la parte baja de la yukata del Uzumaki, por debajo de su prenda interior, introduciendo lentamente un dedo en su cuerpo sin dejar de darle placer por delante.

Naruto elevó un tanto las caderas, ahogando sus gemidos en la almohada. Sasuke sintió su sangre espesarse en sus venas pero fluyendo rápidamente en medio de la imperante necesidad por su amante que crecía a pasos agigantados ahora que lo tenia de esa forma bajo él.

Dos dedos dentro de él y el tercero no tardo en ingresar. Los movió apenas, entrando un tanto cuando lo sintió venirse en su mano tras un gemido donde sintió que susurraba su nombre. Aquello lo hizo perder el poco control que tenia sobre si, quitándole la prenda interior del rubio, pidiéndole:

_Kitsune…bésame Kitsune._

El rubio se volvió, colocándose el Uchiha entre sus piernas tras quitarle la prenda interior del otro y desatando el nudo de la yukata de ambos.

Naruto abrió su boca, recibiendo la lengua del pelinegro, que recorrió su húmeda cavidad con pasión. Sasuke se lubricó con el semen del otro para luego guiar la punta de su miembro fue hasta la entrada del rubio, deteniéndose ahí mientras le comía la boca a besos y entre pausa le decía:

_Te deseo Naruto, _sus labios se encontraron una vez más. Uzumaki llevo sus brazos hasta la espalda del otro para aproximarlo mas a él._Dime Kitsune…¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Dónde me quieres?_

Las palabras del pelinegro inflamaron el anhelo del otro, que colocó sus manos en las nalgas del Uchiha, rodeándolo con sus piernas mientras lo atraía hacia su cuerpo, que se estremeció al ser penetrado del todo por Sasuke.

_Así te quiero, _respondió con la voz ronca._En mi interior, llenándome por completo._

_Kitsune, _jadeó, empezando a introducirse en su cuerpo con lentos vaivenes que no tardaron en hacerse más rápidos. Sus labios buscaron los de su rubio amante mientras tocaba su miembro, viéndolo retorcerse de placer.

Naruto se entregaba con total abandono, gimiendo, besando sus labios mientras lo sostenía pegado a su cuerpo, con la desesperación de alguien que buscaba respirar, que se alimentaba de su fuente de vida de la que no había probado bocado en mucho tiempo. Necesidad, deseo, pasión y algo mas grande e intenso que todo eso crecía y lo ahogaba cada vez que lo tomaba, cada vez que lo sentía hundirse en su interior que lo contenía caliente y palpitante, estrechándose en torno a su miembro para escucharlo gemir entre sus besos que le parecían insuficientes. Sintió la tensión en todo su cuerpo, el sudor en su piel y la dificultad, pronto llegaría al clímax.

_Sasuke…Sasuke, _repetía a borde de ese precipicio, a punto de lanzarse por el.

_Naruto…te amo Kitsune._Jadeó el otro, asiéndolo de las caderas para comenzar a poseerlo más rápidamente.

"Yo también…yo también lo hago."

Uzumaki se mordió el labio, luchando para contener esas palabras, lesionado esa parte de él.

El Uchiha llevó su lengua hasta ahí para lamer el hilo de sangre, diciendo:

_Yo escucho, Dobe, yo lo sé._

El rubio se arqueó, liberando su tensión en el orgasmo, diciendo el nombre de su amante una y otra vez, presionándolo en su interior, causando que Sasuke se estremeciera y derramara la semilla de su cuerpo dentro de él.

Se dejó caer detrás del ojiclaro abrazándolo mientras recuperaban el aliento y sus respiraciones se normalizaban. Después de unos minutos, cuando el sudor comenzaba a secarse y los espasmos del clímax cedieron un tanto hasta desaparecer, Naruto hizo el intento de levantarse, pero el otro se lo impidió, sosteniéndolo de la muñeca y tirandolo de nuevo sobre el futón.

Irritado, Uzumaki lo miró con enojo:

_ ¡Oi, Teme tienes que dejar de tironearme como si fuera un saco de arroz 'dattebayo!_

_ ¿No querías dormir Dobe? Bueno, hazlo ahora._No dejaría que se fuera, le gustaba dormirse teniéndolo entre sus brazos.

_Tengo que ir a limpiarme bastardo, _le dijo mientras lo apartaba con el antebrazo para quitárselo de encima.

_Entonces yo quiero hacerlo._Expresó como si nada.

_ ¡¿Qué?_Las mejillas del rubio se colorearon en un suspiro.

Sasuke observó eso fascinado. Había notado que era capaz de hacer sonrojar a su Kitsune y estaba más que sorprendido y encantado.

_Que lo haré yo Dobe ¿Estas sordo?_

_ ¡Deja de burlarte idiota y salte de encima!_Gritó tratando de apartarlo por la ropa y después tratando de golpearlo en el rostro, pero el Uchiha los esquivo y después impidió que siguiera intentando al sostenerle los brazos con un mano sobre su cabeza.

_Usuratonkachi deja de moverte que no me dejas hacer…_

_ ¡¿Y quien te dijo que te dejaría, estúpido?_

_Como si tuvieras opción, Kitsune._Le dijo sonriéndole mientras el otro yacía inmovilizado bajo su cuerpo._Además no puedo creer que te pongas tímido como si nunca te hubiera puesto el dedo encima._

Sólo cuando Sasuke vio la derrota en los ojos claros del otro le permitió moverse.

Naruto se puso boca abajo, enrojecido hasta las orejas.

_Me voy a cobrar esta Teme, tenlo por seguro 'dattebayo._

El Uchiha sonrió. Su Dobe estaba cediendo poco a poco, de haber sido el mismo de antes no habría modo alguno que lo dejara hacer lo que estaba por hacer.

_Oye Naruto, voy a dormir contigo así que recuerda hacerme lugar._

_Haz lo que quieras, _repuso ahogando su malhumorada voz y hundiendo el ruborizado rostro en la almohada del futón.

Sasuke se puso de pie.

Adorable. Su Kitsune era simple y llanamente adorable.

.ºOo0*0oOº.

Se despertó cuando el aire en torno a su piel se heló de repente. Sentada al lado del prisionero lista para proporcionarle de cualquier atención que requiriese, se había quedado dormida del cansancio que venia acumulando de haber pasado la noche anterior en vela cuidando de ese ninja.

Poniéndose de pie, se refregó los brazos, buscando entrar en calor nuevamente. Caminaba a la salida cuando todo a su alrededor se ennegreció, su mente fue absorbida por otro inmenso chakra que la dominó, sin permitirle escapar o cortar la influencia que estaba ejerciendo en ella.

Perdió la noción del lugar y del tiempo. A su alrededor un cielo con nubes negras, tan negras como la mas oscuras noches, que recorrían el firmamento a una velocidad imposible. El dolor físico la golpeo de lleno, como si la estuvieran desollando viva pero no veía nada que la estuviera atravesando. Segundos le parecieron días y los minutos semanas enteras. Sus gritos de horror luchaban por salir de ella pero su garganta parecía estar obstruida por algo. Quería llorar pero sus ojos estaban secos, al punto de que le era un suplicio intentar parpadear. Era una tortura y sospechaba que él ni siquiera estaba usando una ínfima parte de su capacidad.

Sentía que perdía la razón cuando finalmente se vio liberada de aquella ilusión.

_ ¿P-Por qué…Sa…suke?_Habló con dificultad mientras caía al piso en un golpe seco y las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir sin fin por sus mejillas.

Un par de fuertes brazos la levantaron del suelo para depositarla sobre la cama vecina a la que se encontraba el prisionero.

Sus ojos buscaron los oscuros del otro pero no vio en ellos el color azabache solamente, sino que tenían las partes rojizas que se acercaron hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de los suyos.

_Naruto es mío y yo le pertenezco. Y aún si le ofreces traer de vuelta a la Quinta, él jamás se apartará de mi porque no lo quiere y yo nunca lo permitiría._

_Él no te hará feliz nun…_

_Basta Sakura…_

_No, _negó con mas fuerza de la que se suponía que debía de tener tras ese ataque hipnótico._Yo te amo y eso hará que nun…ca me rinda._

Antes que el pelinegro pudiera reaccionar, la chica puso sus brazos en torno a su nuca, atrayendo sus labios hasta unirlos con los de ella.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación.

_Ehhh Naruto creo que no deberías entrar, puede ser problemati…_

_ ¡¿Qué dices Shikamaru? Si se sintió el chakra del Teme y…_

Sasuke llevó sus manos hasta los antebrazos de Haruno y aplicó una fuerza que estuvo a punto de partirlos. Ésta gimió del dolor y ambos se volvieron a los ojos celestes que los miraban desapasionadamente, mientras perdía todo brillo y se volvían fríos. Después observó al prisionero, que en ningún momento despertó.

_Si, _dijo el rubio._No era nada después de todo._Salí de la habitación cuando se volvió para decir: _ Oi Teme, no tenias que dejar en ese estado a Sakura-chan, estoy seguro que de con solo insinuárselo habría abierto sus piernas para ti con gusto._

Nara fue tras él preocupado, estaba actuando muy calmado después de lo que acababa de ver.

_Naruto…_

_Shikamaru, _lo cortó el otro deteniéndose en el primer escalón que conducía al piso inferior._En el estado en el que se encuentra, Sakura-chan no será útil, va a ser mejor que la hagas reemplazar con Ino, quiero que sea quien venga con nosotros cuando nos marchemos en la madrugada. Es temprano, haré los preparativos para esa reunión en la noche._

_Naruto, _lo llamó el pelilargo cuando ya bajaba._Siento haberte despertado para que veas esto._

_Descuida Shikamaru, yo no lo lamento. Haz eso con el puesto de ninja medico._

Uzumaki bajó las escaleras antes de que pudiera decirle algo más.

Nara volvió a la habitación del prisionero en donde se dio con que el Uchiha ya no se encontraba allí. Fue hasta los pies de la cama donde estaba Sakura.

_Quedas relevada de tu puesto, tan pronto llegue Ino le darás un informe completo de tus acciones pero sólo concerniente a la misión, después de eso serás escoltada nuevamente a Konoha donde buscaras recuperarte de las lesiones que sufriste esta noche._

_F-Fue…Naruto ¿Verdad? Quien decidió es-to._

_De todas formas lo habría dispuesto de esta manera yo mismo, sólo que lamento no haberlo hecho desde que me enteré de tu llegada aquí._

_Pero…_

_Escúchame bien Haruno, mi pareja esta perdida en alguna parte de Konoha, _por una vez su tono carecía de pereza._ Y la quiero devuelta sana y salva, tu que dices amar a Sasuke deberías entenderlo, en estos momentos, en medio de esta misión, lo que tu deseas no me importa, y lo que a mi mas me interesa es que ellos dos estén bien porque necesito de sus habilidades para estar seguro de que mis planes tendrán éxito._

El pelilargo sintió la problemática culpabilidad tras sus palabras. Se rasco la mejilla en gesto distraído para agregar.

_Más que insistir, estaría bien que sólo seas su amiga, para estar sin importar lo que sea de ellos dos. Si insistes vas a salir muy lastimada al querer forzar tus sentimientos hacia Sasuke._

Shikamaru salió al pasillo, suspirando profundamente.

De verdad esperaba que siguiera su consejo porque el Uchiha, después de lo que le hizo esta noche, le estaba advirtiendo que se apartara. Si Sakura no se rendía, le esperaba más sufrimiento que otra cosa.

.ºOo0*0oOº.

Uzumaki maldijo en voz baja cuando la pequeña taza verde se rompió apenas la colocó sobre la cómoda de la habitación. Debió usar más de la fuerza necesaria. Ahora mas que nunca necesitaba ir a entrenar, estaba todo intranquilo e irritable.

_ ¿Señor…?_

Naruto se volvió para encontrarse con la muchacha, que parecía lo estuvo llamando desde hacia rato.

_Disculpa, no te escuche ¿Qué me decías?_

La hija de la dueña le sonrió, con ese dulce sonrojo en sus mejillas que el rubio notó por primera vez.

_Mi madre me pidió que le avise que ya esta casi todo listo para la reunión de bienvenida que desea realizar su amo esta noche._

_Ah, si, muchas gracias por todo._

_Al contrario…también me dijo que solicitó que toquen la biwa en la cena._

_Si ¿Encontró a alguien?_

El sonrojo se hizo más notorio.

_Sucede que yo toco ese instrumento, y me gustaría, si usted no esta muy ocupado ahora, realizarle una pequeña muestra de cómo lo hago así decide si yo soy…apta para esa tarea._

Sorprendido, Naruto sonrío.

_Por supuesto 'dattebayo, será un placer._

_B-Bien, _dijo ella nerviosa._Por favor, sígame al salón, ya prepare todo._

El rubio asintió y ambos salieron de allí. Una vez en la sala, el joven se acomodo contra la pared de esta, frente a la entrada a esa habitación. La muchacha le alcanzó una taza con té y se ubicó cerca de donde él se sentó.

Naruto mantuvo fija la mirada en los dedos de la chica que empezó a moverlos con seguridad, llenando la sala con un suave y armonioso sonido, que calmo la tensión que notó en su interior desde antes. Cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar.

Progresivamente la lenta y pacifica marea que la musica creó en su interior se vio influida por sorpresivas notas sensuales, como los susurros de un amante al oído de su pareja, con el deseo de convencerlo a que permaneciera en su cama un poco mas.

Era increíble que pudiera unir tales contrastes en su interior con una misma pieza musical.

Las notas fueron cambiando otra vez, pasando de la provocación a la pasión, pero después se tornaron más pesadas y bruscas.

Su mente repitió la escena que presenció antes con molesta insistencia. Apretó los labios cuando experimentó el asalto de perturbantes emociones.

Sasuke agachado sobre la otra mientras esta lo besaba.

Rememorarlo hizo que una punzada en su pecho se hiciera más notoria. Frunció el entrecejo cuando el recuerdo incrementó la molestia hasta hacerla insoportable. Ya nada quedaba de aquella primera quietud y paz.

Una dolorosa furia y una violenta intensidad, eso es lo que sentía.

La puerta corrediza de la sala se abrió, haciendo que el rubio se encontrara con una mirada oscura que estaba llena de una fría ira al encontrarlo allí con la chica.

En otro tiempo no le habría importado, solo le hubiera sonreído y continuado en otra cosa. Pero ahora no, ya no. Él mismo se sentía diferente.

Deseaba golpearlo, mandarlo al mismísimo infierno, no dejar que le ponga un dedo encima en lo que le quedaba de vida. Pero por otro lado deseaba rodearlo, hacerlo suyo, entregarse para poder olvidar más pronto lo que sucedió.

Quería castigarlo por permitir que otra tocara lo que le pertenecía porque lo amaba a él, no a ella. Por las heridas del pasado, por el precio que estaba pagando para que estuviera en su cama.

Algo intenso…

Furioso…

Doloroso…

Violento…

¿Qué era eso que lo asfixiaba? ¿Qué hacia querer destruir todo a su alrededor y gritar hasta que el alma misma se fuera con su ultimo aliento?

¿Qué…?

¿Por qué…?

_Mi venda cayó y no __vi nada, sólo sentí._

_Unos intensos, furiosos, dolorosos, violentos…_

_E hirientes celos._

Naruto se puso de pie, apenas pudiendo articular palabra de forma normal para decirle a la chica.

_Es excelente, por favor, concédeme el honor de disfrutar de tu talento para esta noche._

No esperó respuesta. Se dirigió a una salida contraria a donde se encontraba el Uchiha, la que daba al pequeño jardín externo. Ignoró cuando él lo llamó y sólo corrió, rápida y velozmente hasta el bosque donde como una condena, ese sentimiento continuó carcomiendo su alma, destruyendo todo a su paso, atrapando su ser en aquello más grande que yacía oculto, de donde los celos surgían y lo asaltaban sin dar cuartel.

_**Continuará…**_

Bueno, hubiera actualizado el sábado peeeero mi pc murió llevándose el original de este capítulo xD pero me gusta mas este, aunque me tarde mas, pero supongo que unas rayas mas a la cebra no le hacen nada xD

Siento mucho la tardanza, problemas personales y otras yerbas impidieron que escuchara a mi muso =P

Pero ya estoy y de a poco comenzare con las contis de todos los fics, aunque al 25 de este ya lo estoy haciendo en mi celeblo xD pero KakaIru primero xD

Gracias por su paciencia y por seguir leyendo, gracias a las nuevas lectoras como vi en los favoritos que me llegaron al mail peeeero ¬.¬ dejen reviews xDD miren que si no me tardo mas =O xDD eso no podría yo sufro cuando no actualizo pronto.

Espero que les haya gustado y a todas/os los que me acompañaron hasta este día xD

No molesto más y me retiro hasta la próxima, por cierto, el cap se llamara "Quinta cadena: Los Celos"

Nos estaremos leyendo ^_^

Ja ne! :3


	25. Quinta Cadena: Los Celos  1ra Parte

Capitulo 25: "Quinta cadena: Los Celos"

(Primera Parte)

_**Sabia que lo principal en esos momentos era la concentración y eso justamente era lo que menos tenía en si. En su mente atravesaron todas las técnicas que conocía que podrían ayudarlo a no ser herido en esos instantes pero por alguna razón, quizás esa misma falta de concentración, le parecían inútiles. A sus espaldas creyó escuchar que alguien gritaba su nombre, pero estaba demasiado aturdido como para prestarle la atención debida.**_

_**¿Cuánto faltaba para que resultase herido mortalmente? Quizás unos pocos segundos, pero sinceramente no le importaba…se sentía tan pero…tan agotado...**_

_**Agotado de existir...**_

_**Agotado de luchar...**_

_**Agotado de odiar...**_

_**Agotado de sufrir…**_

_**Cerró los ojos, esperando que el golpe de gracia llegara hasta él y lo liberase de la miseria de existencia que su vida era.**_

_**Pero esto nunca sucedió. Aun con sus parpados bajos, cegando su visión sintió que unas calidas gotas golpeaban su mejilla izquierda. Abrió los ojos al tiempo que llevaba su mano hasta esa parte de su rostro para ver de que se trataba.**_

_**Pero su intención quedó allí, porque delante de él estaba alguien de espalda, que caía lentamente luego de recibir el impacto que originalmente iba dirigido hacia él.**_

_**No necesito demasiado para saber de quién se trataba.**_

_**Después de todo, había perseguido su vida entera a esa persona, y su espalda era todo lo que siempre vio.**_

_**De su garganta, el nombre salió dificultosamente, como si casa letra le estuviera lacerando las cuerdas vocales.**_

_**-Sasuke…-**_

_**0.ºOo.*.oOº.0**_

Frunció el ceño al notar la enorme presión que el chakra de su compañero ejercía sobre la prisionera. Con mal gesto, masticó y tragó la porción de comida que había puesto en su boca, dejando el plato sobre la mesa con un sonoro golpe. Se puso de pie con brusquedad, haciendo que la silla cayera al suelo. Sin molestarse en levantarla, camino con furia hacia la habitación trasera. Abrió bruscamente la puerta y arrojó un pedazo de madera cualquiera que encontró en el piso, impactando en la espalda del otro que se hallaba cerca de la joven.

El otro se giro y lo miró sin reflejar culpa en su rostro. Ambos salieron de allí, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Es que acaso quieres matarla?-

-No-, respondió el nunca esta demás asegurarse de que no pueda moverse-.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? ¡Si le hemos administrado tanto calmante como para tumbar a un ejercito!-

Los ojos del otro adquirieron un tono rojizo, y el ambiente pareció perder rápidamente calidez.

-Estas muy errado con ese pensamiento. Nunca, y escúchame bien, nunca te fíes de los métodos que utilizas. Más aún cuando se trata de ese tipo de gente.-

Temari percibió su cuerpo como si hubiera entrenado sin parar por semanas. Estaba agotada, extenuada y sentía que por más que intentara, no podría formular palabra alguna.

Justo cuando deseaba gritar. Sentía una lagrima caer por su mejilla, quizás estaba llorando o quizás solo era un calambre producido por tantas toxinas que metieron en su cuerpo.

"Shikamaru…Shikamaru…Shikamaru"

Debía alertarlo, decirle del peligro que se avecinaba. Que la dejara, que no viniera a buscarla. Que se olvidara de ella para que estuviera segura de que él seguiría con vida.

"Shikamaru…Shikamaru…Shikamaru"

Sintió un peso de mil toneladas caer sobre si y arrastrarla a la oscuridad, dejándola sumida en la negrura inconciencia.

.0ºoO*Ooº0.

Físicamente podía declarar que no sentía nada, no había ninguna punzada que amenazara con dejarlo sin respiración.

Pero eso no significara que no estuviera sufriendo, y mucho menos que no estuviera herido.

Sus puños, carentes de toda protección, se hundían una y otra vez en el grueso tronco del antiguo árbol en ese bosque. Pero era un dolor que estaba más allá de él, porque no era capaz de sentirlo.

Por el contrario, sus sentimientos y emociones estaban totalmente fuera de control, más aún por el silencio que reinaba a sus espaldas.

¿En verdad pensó que vendría tras suyo?

¿En verdad esperó que lo hiciera?

Estaba furioso, se odiaba…sentía que lo detestaba mas que a nada en todo ese mundo, pero era la única persona que quería tener ahora mismo junto a él.

Se iba a destrozar gravemente las manos de continuar, peor de lo que ya lo estaban.

Quería gritar de la frustración, antes unos cuantos troncos destrozados eran suficientes para calmar cualquier ira que le punzara bien profundo. Pero ahora no, parecía una vertiente infinita y abundante.

-Al diablo,-susurraba mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas al suelo, estando tan sumido en si y en ese sentimiento en particular que no notó cuando su cuerpo chocó contra el suelo.

Sintió la bilis de los celos recorrerlo completamente, mientras parte de si mismo se consumía entre las llamas de ése sentimiento.

El Uchiha era un maldito bastardo por quitarle lo único que lo había mantenido entero por mucho tiempo.

Y más aún porque le había cerrado todas las salidas.

Ya no tenía escapatoria de él ni de si mismo, de sus sentimientos o de toda la historia que los uniría para siempre.

Sentía que había perdido. Y sólo podía decir eso, porque se negaba reconocer que ya estaba vencido, que Sasuke había ganado.

.o0Ooº*ºoO0o.

Una oscura ceja se elevo al ver a la rubia avanzar por el pasillo.

-Así que… ¿Sakura-baka ha estado haciendo de las suyas?- El comentario de Ino no tuvo mas replica que la del silencio que provino del pelinegro que no hacia mas que observar por la ventana con expresión ausente.

La rubia se mordió el labio, apenas aguantando la risa que le provoco notar la perturbación tal en la que se encontraba el Uchiha y que como tal, era una turbación casi imposible de percibir. Pero no era una risa destinada a burlarse, sino de alegría por Naruto.

Al evocar la imagen del rubio, su semblante se tornó serio, ya que si bien lo que él siempre deseo estaba sucediendo ahora mismo, quizás ya no había oportunidad para que pudieran estar juntos.

Quizás Naruto estaba más allá de toda salvación.

Iba a pronunciar unas palabras cuando los ojos azabaches de Sasuke vieron a través de ella. Por el brillo que había en estos no tuvo que volverse para saber quién se acercaba a ellos.

Ino giró apenas su rostro para ver al rubio, y aunque las claras orbes de éste no la observaban, la kunoichi tembló ante el frío odio que emanaba de las pupilas de Uzumaki. Abrumada bajó la vista para el lamentable estado de las manos del rubio. Ahogando una exclamación asió la mano izquierda de éste, al tiempo que decía:

-Naruto, eres un idiota, mira que lastimarte de esta forma.-

Elevó su semblante pero el Ninja tardo más de la cuenta en bajar el suyo para observarla. Pestañeó con dificultad, por lo que la Yamanaka charqueó sus dedos frente a los ojos del otro, hasta que el brillo volvió a éstos.

-Naruto, ve a mi cuarto, te curaré esas heridas.-

Contrario a lo que esperó, no hubieron quejas de ningún tipo. Uzumaki avanzó, sin dedicarle una segunda mirada al Uchiha, perdiéndose tras un pasillo transverso al que ellos estaban.

Ambos observaron al rubio desaparecer. Ino se llevo las manos a la cintura suspirando audiblemente.

-Será mejor que vaya a hacerlo ahora mismo o de lo contrario luego olvidara la razón por la que le pedí que fuera a mi cuarto.-

La muchacha avanzo, apretando el paso y dejando atrás a un silencioso Uchiha.

·.oOº0*0ºOo.·

Ino se mordió el labio inferior mientras sus manos vendaban de forma sistemática las heridas que el otro rubio se había causado con su "entrenamiento".

Sus claros ojos volvían una y otra vez al rostro del otro que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, aunque si miraba bien, parecía que la vida se había escapado de los ojos de Naruto, que carecían de brillo alguno.

-No…no puedo pedirte perdón, porque no me arrepiento... Pero-Dijo la muchacha, refiriéndose a lo de la Quinta.

-No te preocupes-dattebayo.-La cortó Uzumaki.-A fin de cuentas, no es tan malo, al menos sé que cuidará de ella de pasarme algo a mi.-

Yamanaka presionó un tanto el vendaje, a modo de castigo por las palabras del otro.

-No digas eso Naruto.-Expresó con aflicción.

-Es la verdad.-Se limitó a remarcar el Ninja, que al ver el vendaje ya terminado, se levantó, para dirigirse a la salida, con una mano en el marco, se volvió aún con la mirada vacía y le habló a la kunoichi.

-Ya están los preparativos para la cena de esta noche, consigamos algo o no, nos marcharemos mañana. Si no actuamos ahora, quizás no tengamos otra oportunidad así.-

·.oO0*0Oo.·

La suave risa de la rubia, falsa, pero usada para fines estratégicos, se apagó un tanto luego de festejar un mal chiste de uno de los sujetos sentados a la mesa.

La kunoichi miró de refilón a su costado y su rostro se marcó de preocupación.

La misión, averiguar si entre los mafiosos de la zona se sabia algo del rapto de Temari durante aquella cena donde se los agasajaba, continuaba llevándose a cabo luego de unas tres horas de empezada.

Naruto, experto en el arte de la interrogación, era el encargado de escoltar de a uno a los comensales bajo excusas distintas y se los llevaba con el fin de extraerles información.

El cómo lo hacía era algo que todos desconocían, y ese era justamente el problema.

Los ojos claros de Ino, una vez más, de forma simulada, observaron el rostro del Uchiha que se hallaba situado a su lado en el gran kotatsu del enorme salón, donde se encontraban reunidos, ante una cena repleta de manjares y grandes cantidades de sake.

Sasuke permanecía silencioso a su lado, tal como estaba desde que lo vio más temprano, cuando llegó a ese lugar como reemplazo de Sakura. Los utensilios de comida que estaban ante el pelinegro se hallaban limpios, ya que éste no había probado bocado en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí.

Su oscura mirada se desviaba cada vez que Naruto entraba o salía del salón, siguiendo atentamente hasta el más ínfimo de sus movimientos.

Suspiró profundamente, decidida a intervenir de una vez. Dudaba que el Uchiha estuviera llegando s su límite con el rubio, pero de todas formas, prefería intervenir que lamentar.

Si Sasuke bajaba los brazos, no quedaría esperanza para Naruto.

·.oO0*0Oo.·

Uzumaki ingresó al salón donde se llevaba a cabo la cena y con expresión desapasionada se ubicó en el único lugar vacío disponible, al lado derecho del Uchiha.

¿Por qué ya no lo sorprendía que las cosas siempre parecieran darse de esa forma?

Se sentó sin fijarse mucho si lo hacía de forma apropiada, limitándose a dejarse caer en el asiento, que consistía en un mullido almohadón.

Ignoró de lleno a todos, y sostuvo el vaso de sake ente sus vendados dedos, que no tardaron en presionarlo al rememorar las palabras de Ino.

"-Sasuke parece…decaído. ¡Ve al salón y te quedas allí!-"Expresó, remarcando sus palabras con un puñetazo en el brazo izquierdo del rubio."-Yo me encargaré de los que quedan, estoy mas que calificada para ello-".

Naruto vació el contenido de la bebida en su boca, ignorando el escozor de la bebida en su garganta.

Esa noche no era para ahogarse en sake y lo sabia, por lo que ese sería su único trago.

Se sentía entumecido, como si estuviera atado y no pudiera reaccionar. Con una ansiedad que lo inquietaba.

A su lado, Sasuke se puso de pie y salió del salón, sin pronunciar palabra.

Naruto quedó paralizado a su lado, por el impulso que sintió de ir tras del pelinegro.

Sin poder resistir ese gentió, se levantó y caminó en sentido opuesto hacia donde se había encaminado el Uchiha. Pero casi no era conciente de lo que hacía. Sólo deseaba huir.

Al llegar a una habitación vacia se dejó caer en el suelo.

Tratando de reprimir a toda costa las preguntas que surgieron.

¿A dónde fue? ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Fue donde Sakura?

Cada interrogante lo torturaba con un dolor más intenso que el anterior.

Pero hubo una que se negó de lleno a que se formara en su mente. Cerró los ojos, vaciando todo pensamiento y cuestionamiento.

Se forzó a permanecer así, hasta que su mente se hundió en las profundidades de los sueños, de donde tampoco tendría escapatoria a lo que se estaba desencadenando en su interior.

·.oO0*0Oo.·

"_Algo había en el aire que le decía que ya sabía lo que iba a encontrar tras aquella puerta que se erigía ante si. Como si ya hubiese vivido aquel momento. Sólo que esta vez notaba algunas variantes._

_En la escena original, no era él quien abría esa puerta, además de tener la certeza absoluta que cuando aquello sucedió por primera vez, no había un doble suyo al lado de aquel umbral, de cuclillas en el piso del pasillo, llorando desconsoladamente._

_Sintiéndose algo incomodo, Naruto ignoró a su doble._

_La mano se detuvo sobre el picaporte._

_Cobardía. Podía sentir cómo se metía dentro de su ser y lo invadía completamente. Temía que tras ver lo que acontecería tras esa puerta, terminase peor que su otro yo._

_Se volvió, dándole la espalda a la puerta, apoyándose contra ésta, resistiendo inútilmente ya, que ese amargo llanto lo tocara profundamente._

_-Maldito sueño-dijo para si, maldiciendo no ser capaz de despertarse por sus propios medios._

_Resistiéndose a mirar a su costado derecho, cerró los ojos con fuerza._

_-Basta-, susurró entrecortadamente. Deseaba que ese llano se detuviera._

_El otro Naruto lo ignoró, como si en primer lugar no hubiera dicho nada, casi como si no estuviera con él allí._

_-Eres un idiota- le insultó al saber que continuaría con su lamento, tratando de no dejarse llevar._

_No entendía el motivo de aquel despliegue de estupidez. ¿Por qué carajos no dejaba el otro de gimotear?_

_Sintió arder la madera a su espalda aún cuando ésta no tenía indicios de estar en llamas._

_Sintió el intenso deseo de correr, asi que se apartó de todo eso, tomando el pasillo por el lado izquierdo._

"_Cobarde"_

_Desconocía si se lo estaba diciendo algún fantasma que viniera a hacer peor todo aquello, o si era su misma inconciencia quien lo llamaba por lo que era, un cobarde._

_Nunca lo fue, al menos en el pasado, pero ahora si, prefería preservarse a ser destruido definitivamente._

_Debió saber que correr era inútil._

_Tan pronto dio la vuelta en la esquina del pasillo, se encontró nuevamente con la escena anterior._

_Su doble, llorando al lado de esa maldita puerta._

_Sintiendo el resentimiento brotar a flor de piel, se aproximó hacia el otro rubio, que mantenía la cabeza agacha, por lo que no podía verle el rostro, cosa que agradecía, o terminaría por derrumbarse._

_-No llores, eso…-dijo señalando a la entrada.-No es nada-ttebayo…-trataba de pronunciar mas palabras, pero sintió de repente que se estaba ahogando por un liquido que no dejaba de meterse por su boca en pequeñas cantidades y tenía sabor salado. Casi atónito se llevó las manos a su rostro. Eran lágrimas, que no tardaron en nublarle la visión. Se refregó los ojos, buscando a su otro yo, pero éste parecía haber desaparecido._

_Por su mente surgió la idea de que quizás se había metido dentro de la habitación, y con furia, se dirigió a ésta, abriendo la puerta de golpe._

_Y se arrepintió de ello al instante._

_Allí no había otro Naruto, como debió imaginar._

_Allí se encontraban Sasuke y Sakura, y como tal había visto en la escena original, se estaban besando._

_Sus rodillas perdieron fuerza, haciendo que cayera al suelo, llevándose las manos a los ojos, de los cuales ahora, las lágrimas fluían sin cesar. _

_·.0Oo*oO0.·_

Se despertó, notando que las lagrimas habían traspasaron sus sueños a la realidad, pues estaba empapado de ellas.

Se encontró solo en medio de la oscuridad del cuarto, con la pregunta que antes se negó a formularse, siquiera para si mismo, pero que ahora, arrancada a raíz del sueño, salió por sus labios, en un susurro:

"-Ne, Teme ¿Qué sentiste cuando te beso?-"

Pero prefería morir antes que formulársela a él.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo, Kitsune?-

El corazón del rubio se salteó un latido, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, buscando entre la negrura de la habitación.

No estaba solo como pensó en un principio, no había sentido el chakra del Uchiha porque éste lo había ocultado completamente.

Escucho el ruido sordo de los pasos aproximarse hacia él. El pelinegro se arrodilló delante de él y susurró:

-Si quieres saberlo, te lo diré Dobe, pero sólo si dejas de tratarme como si no existiera, maldición.-

Continuará….

Perdón por la tardanza, eso todo lo que puedo decir.

Mi sincero agradecimiento a las que me dejaban reviews, y quienes me enviaron pm's preguntándome o transmitiendo su desconsuelo. Por ustedes sigo esta historia, y además porque honestamente a mi me produce mucha inspiración, sólo que la vida y sus acontecimientos me arrebatan gran parte de esa inspiración.

Perdón porque es muy corto, pero para el próximo ya será otra cosa, además de que no tomaré mas de un año para actualizas.

Anuncios en mi perfil, como fechas y demás.

Hasta la próxima, gracias por esperar y leer. Por favor, comenten, todos los reviews son muy queridos por mi, y atesorados, porque me inspiran a seguir.

Ja ne.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Capitulo 26: "Como las nubes del cielo de primavera"**_

_Dos años antes:_

_Kiba esperaba tenso fuera de la habitación del Hokage. Cuando no recibió respuesta a su llamado, optó por golpear contundentemente la madera, al tiempo que decía:_

_-Disculpe Hokage pero es urgente que hable con usted.-_

_Aguardó lo que le pareció una eternidad, se disponía a azotar la madera de forma más fuerte cuando Kakashi salió completamente vestido y despejado, sin rastro de ensoñación en sus ojos._

_-Creo que me estoy oxidando.-dijo a modo de disculpa, sonriendo debajo de la cobertura de su boca._

_Algo avergonzado, Kiba expresó:_

_-Sus habilidades de Ambu son perfectas, Hokage. Es mi prisa lo que desespera.-_

_La mirada amable del peligris se puso alerta y preguntó:_

_-¿Alguna novedad?-_

_-Me encontré con Hinata, y...no son buenas.-_

_Esta vez fue Hatake quien se vio asaltado por una estrangulante preocupación._

_-¿Qué es lo que haremos?- Inquirió Inuzuka ya notando como la ágil mente del Hokage procesaba todas las posibilidades que se podían tomar._

_-Tenemos que apartarlo de Naruto. Lo enviaré lejos y le haré imposible su regreso.-_

_-¡Pero Hokage, aún así dudo que con eso podamos revertir la situación del estúpido de Naruto!-_

_-Lo sé Kiba, por eso mismo- comenzó a decir mientras caminaba presurosamente a su despacho, cabía mencionar que Hatake Kakashi dormía en una sala conjunta desde hacía un par de meses, cuando Naruto ingresó al hospital en un estado lamentable luego de su ultimo encuentro con el Uchiha. Lo hizo al vislumbrar lo difícil que sería mantener a salvo a Uzumaki.-Por eso mismo,-repitió mientras abría la puerta de su despacho.-Le enviaremos una muy cordial invitación al Kazekage para que se quede aquí un tiempo, disponiendo todo lo necesario para que las reuniones y demás asuntos de su aldea las pueda manejar desde aqui.-_

_-Pero él no va a poder ayudar a Naruto.-Espetó Kiba._

_-Si podrá, es alguien cercano a él.-contradijo el Hokage._

_-Él no va a poder salvar a Naruto.-negó categóricamente, poniendo en palabras lo que quiso decir con lo anterior.-Y usted lo sabe bien.-_

_Esta vez el peligris no dijo nada, firmando unos pergaminos y asiéndolos mientras se levantaba de la silla y caminaba de salida al pasillo._

_-Hatake Hokage, ¿Por qué no me responde? Sabe que tengo razón, ¿No es así?-La ira hizo mella en él al darse cuenta de una cosa.-Usted lo espera a ESE, ¿Verdad?-sentía la indignación brotando por cada poro de su piel.-Ese idiota lo puso así ¿Lo olvido ya?-tuvo que apresurar su paso para alcanzar al otro, que ya estaba a menos de un paso de la salida, lo alcanzo y para detenerlo lo sujeto del brazo. Inconscientemente se lo presionó mientras agregaba:-¡Despierte de una buena vez! ¡ESE lo destruyó y se largó! Él no regresará y si lo hace sólo será para acabar con Naruto. Uchiha lo hundió, jamás tendrá la capacidad de salvarlo porque lo que hizo, todo lo que le hizo, no tiene perdón.-_

_º *Oo.0º_

El hocico le propinó un leve empujón cuando su ceño se unió de tal forma que parecía que la uniceja que en esos momentos lucia estuvo allí desde el día en que nació. Con una caricia distraída, su mano iba y venia por el suave y largo pelaje de Akamaru, tratando de calmarlo, ya que dudaba poder conseguirlo él. Llevaba tanto tiempo en ese estado que no se percato que un tercero se le unió hasta que las palabras del mismo le hicieron notar su presencia.

-¿Tratas de desarrollar la habilidad telepática?-Inquirió el otro. Kiba lo observó un segundo, reteniendo en su garganta la palabra "idiota" que se genero en su mente tan pronto oyó tal ridiculez, pero no lo profirió ya que en el rostro de Sai no figuraba burla alguna, es más, se encontraba tan serio como si le estuviera preguntando sobre cuestiones de vida o muerte.

-Sai...-comenzó a decir el ninja, pero prefirió por callar e ir por lo seguro. Los problemas no se solucionarían solos por comentarlo con cualquiera que se le aproximara.-Eres un idiota,-espetó, demasiado ocupado en sus pensamientos como para pelear con el otro.

Los ojos oscuros de Sai se dirigieron hacia la persona que Kiba había estado observando incansablemente durante bastante tiempo.

-Creo que cuando se trata de Naruto, mas de uno desearía poseer esa habilidad.-Luego, con esa sonrisa tan característica de él agregó.-Telepatía o al menos ser capaz de lavarle el cerebro y borrarle la memoria.-

Tal perspectiva le hizo sonreír por unos instantes, despejando momentáneamente el nebuloso estado de sus pensamientos que se entremezclaban con los recuerdos de un pasado donde la desesperanza y el llanto amargo de su novia estuvieron fuertemente entrelazados y que a menos sucediera lo que ahora ya rayaba en un milagro según su opinión, volvería a acontecer. Sólo que esta vez, ni la intervención del Kazekage podría impedir que aquel desenlace tan terrible ocurriera tal como amenazó con acaecer hacía un par de años atrás.

-Cada uno de nosotros, lo quiera o no, influye en cómo terminará todo esto, en eso no tenemos poder, pero en lo que si lo poseemos es que cada quien, con sus acciones, puede conseguir que todo acabe para bien.- La atención de Kiba estaba ahora por completo centrada en Sai y lo que estaba tratando de decirle.-Lo que esta claro, es que el si termina bien no será más que una opinión individual o si los hechos fueron de provecho para el beneficio de los intereses que tengamos cada uno en nuestro interior.-

-Pero...-Kiba aún trataba de desmarañar todo lo que el pelinegro le acababa de decir. Sus ojos volaron nuevamente hasta tocar la nuca de la rubia cabeza que ahora revisaba unos pergaminos que un mensajero le trajo.-No conozco a nadie que no desee que Naruto este bien.-

-La cuestión es que nadie puede terminar de conocer completamente a la gente, ¿O si?-

-¿Entonces?- cuestionó Kiba.-No es como si pudiéramos saber lo que cada uno quiere realmente.-

-Exactamente...por lo que debemos recurrir sólo a quienes sepamos con seguridad lo que desea.-

Sabía de quien estaba hablando, pero la posibilidad le hacia brotar bilis por la garganta y sentir amargo el interior de la boca. No confiaba en ese sujeto y prácticamente lo hacía vigilar desde que puso un pié en la aldea nuevamente.

-Debería haber otra posibilidad...-

-No la hay,-expresó de forma terminante.-Y lo sabes Kiba.- Luego puso en palabras lo que Inuzuka más temía.-Si no te decides pronto harás que el Uchiha pierda cualquier oportunidad.- Tras esto lo dejo solo, ya consciente de lo que debía hacer.

Después de todo si el estúpido del Uchiha perdía la influencia sobre Naruto, de cierta forma, todos tendrían un porvenir más que sombrío.

Su mente viajó lejos, a un recuerdo cuyo desenlace trataba de evitar a toda costa.

~Oo0*0oO~

Sasuke no dio seña alguna de que estaba al tanto de que alguien lo estaba siguiendo en los últimos quince minutos. Esperaba que quien fuera terminara con el juego pero al aceptar que quizás no le importaría que lo tuviera en círculos, ya sea porque era demasiado idiota como para darse cuenta o después de todo el desconocido no buscaba tener un encuentro directo con él. Pero no estaba dispuesto a tener otra sombra persiguiéndolo como tantas que le enviaban aquellos que en la aldea se centraban en la búsqueda de hacerse de la prueba incriminatoria al momento en que se equivocara.

Siendo más rápido que su reticente acechador. Cuando se disponía a impulsarse para saltar por sobre el siguiente edificio, con un casi imperceptible movimiento de su mano derecha, lanzó un par de kunais, que como era de esperarse el extraño fue capaz de esquivarlo, por lo que el pelinegro lo intercepto en el momento en el que otro, al verse obligado a salir de las sombras de la noche que lo ayudaban a mantenerse oculto de la vista, tuvo que salir de estas hacia lo alto de un árbol. El Uchiha elevo una ceja al ver de quien se trataba.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, al igual que el enorme perro que acompañaba al shinobi quien permanecía a la derecha del otro.

Algo, desconocía bien qué, le dijo que no era por cualquier tontería que lo llevo a seguirlo y que ahora lo tenia allí, sumido en sus pensamientos, como si tratara de encontrar palabras para algo de lo que realmente no quería hablar.

Pero él tampoco tenia toda la noche para eso por lo que se disponía a preguntar que buscaba pero Kiba se le adelantó.

-Y si te dijera...Si te advierto que estos días...están contados, ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer?-

Por un momento, que para sus sentidos parecieron una eternidad, todo a su alrededor se detuvo. Le pareció que sus pulmones exhalaban algo más que el simple aire que respiraba. Y en medio de aquel entumecimiento que lo dominó la sensación de convencimiento, de terquedad y decisión evitaron que la desesperación consumiera su interior.

"Naruto" fue la simple pero a la vez tan compleja palabra que se cruzó por su mente.

-¿De qué se trata?-Interrogó Sasuke.

-No correspondería un "qué" sino más bien de un "quién". Alguien que antes no estaba pero que regresará pronto.-Kiba descendió seguido de Akamaru, para ubicarse frente al Uchiha.-Con aislarlo del consejo no alcanza,- aquella declaración le hizo saber al dueño del sharingan que estaba al tanto de todo lo relacionado a sus maniobras con las finanzas del Dobe y la localización de la Quinta. Luego, Kiba continuó:- quizás nada sea suficiente, pero hay que intentarlo todo, después de todo, es Naruto.-Terminó con una sonrisa.

Miles de interrogantes murieron al instante en que el protagonista de aquella conversación se hizo presente.

-No soy tu maldito niñero idiota, se supone que tenias que llegar a la reunión hace quince minutos.-

El Dobe estaba de pésimo humor desde que regresó luego de que le formulara esa pregunta y la petición que le hizo. El estúpido de Naruto lo seguía ignorando, y en ese momento cuando estuvieron los dos solos, el rubio sólo lo empujó y salio de la habitación sin decir ni media palabra.

En un arrebato de ansiedad, el Uchiha, quien también estaba de mal humor desde esa escena le dijo:

-En unos minutos voy, ahora tengo otros asuntos que atender.-

Sasuke se dio cuenta de su error tan pronto dejó fluir por su garganta aquellas palabras, pues los claros ojos del otro se iluminaron con una intensa curiosidad y sospecha, cosa que en estos momentos era lo menos conveniente. Naruto paso su mirada de su rostro a la del par que lo acompañaba.

Ahora debía enmendar su equivocación o aquel desliz le podría costar muy caro.

-Ella estará bien, seguramente.-dijo el Uchiha.

Tras lo cual se apartó de Kiba para continuar su camino. El rubio no tardo mucho en unírsele. Sasuke podía sentir la clara mirada del Usuratonkachi sobre su nuca y la pregunta que el pelinegro sabía que otro le haría no se hizo esperar por mucho más.

-¿De qué hablaban ustedes allá atrás?-

La respuesta que le dio salió tan natural como si realmente ya la hubiera tenido pensada de antemano, cosa que no era así.

-Hinata.-

De allí sería sencillo inventar el resto, lo único que le faltaba era comunicarle a Inuzuka para que diera la misma respuesta que él, lo que no le sería de inconveniente apenas tuviera unos segundos, mientras tendría que vigilar al Dobe de que no cruzara palabra con Kiba.

Ambos avanzaron en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Sasuke aclaró su mente, necesitaba estar tranquilo y centrado en la misión que en pocos minutos daría inicio.

Tal esfuerzo le sabia sobrehumano, más cuando el tema que amenazaba con hacerlo quedar como idiota delante de todo el mundo tenía como figura central al Usuratonkachi, quien parecía mas que decidido a ignorar su existencia.

Reprimió un suspiro, tendría que posponer mentalmente todo aquello.

En ese momento, ambos arribaron donde el sitio de reunión que, previa a la partida, se llevaría a cabo. Naruto, decidido a ser el primero en ingresar, paso rozando por el lado izquierdo del pelinegro, que al conducir sus ojos al perfil, bajando por el cuello y parte del pecho del rubio, le pareció imposible suprimir de momento sus pensamientos tal como resolvió hacerlo anteriormente.

Era ridículo siquiera imponérselo cuando inclusive un tosco roce como el de unos segundos atrás le encendía el fuego en las venas.

Le era imposible ignorar al Kitsune, aunque este parecía hacerlo sin problema alguno y eso lo tenia enfurecido.

-Ustedes no tienen idea de con quien se están metiendo.- dijo el espía que había recuperado la conciencia justo a tiempo, gracias a Ino.

-Cierra el pico...-

-Kiba,-lo corto Shikamaru.-Ahora no.-

-Ya debemos irnos.-Dijo Naruto ya hastiado de estar dando vueltas con el asunto, aún sentía el chakra de Temari, y lo localizaba justamente en la zona donde el espía que habían capturado señaló en el mapa.

Shikamaru salio de la habitación seguido por el grupo que irían en la misión de rescate.

-No habrá comunicadores allá, no podemos arriesgarnos de que nos oigan en la frecuencia y se escapen antes de dar con ellos, ¿Entendido? ¿Cada uno sabe bien lo que debe hacer? No podemos fallar, bajo ninguna circunstancia.- Su cuerpo sentía un cansancio que iba más allá de lo físico, que consumía sus fuerzas vorazmente. Un ansía intensa latía en su interior, junto con un incipiente miedo al que se negaba a ceder.-Seamos honestos, no sólo la amistad que se forjó entre la aldea de la arena esta en riesgo, la vida de Temari y la mía también esta en jaque, necesito que ésta noche seamos los mejores, mas ágiles e inteligentes que nuestro enemigo, debemos llevar a la aldea al menos a uno de ellos con vida, pero sinceramente no me importa, si el riesgo sobre ella es demasiado y eliminarlos a todos es la única salida, la tomaré y les pido que si es lo mismo para ustedes, también lo hagan.-

-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.-

Tras las palabras del rubio, cuatro clones aparecieron. Luego de darles escuetas instrucciones, procedieron a dividirse para acompañar a los demás que integraban la misión de rescate, quienes se dispersaron velozmente, sólo dejando tras ellos una estela de polvo. Por su parte, Naruto avanzó, acompañando a Shikamaru, ambos lideraban al avance del grupo.

En silencio avanzaron, estando atentos todo aquello que los rodeaban.

Uzumaki sentía la tensión creciente en Shikamaru pero por el momento optó por no decir nada. Dudaba que como el líder, Nara cometiera un error en lo respecto a la misión, pero aquel estado de forzoso autocontrol podría hacer que se descuidara y lo terminaran matando, por lo que decidió intervenir antes de que fuera tarde. Paró su avance, quedándose de pie en lo alto de un gran árbol cuando se hallaban a pocos kilómetros de distancia de donde sentía el chakra de la hermana de Gaara.

Shikamaru continuó avanzando hasta que notó que su compañero ya no estaba. Extrañado, volvió sobre sus pasos hasta llegar donde el rubio.

-¿Sucede algo?- Inquirió mirando hacia los alrededores en busca de presencia enemiga.

-Come esto-le indicó Uzumaki.

El pelioscuro observó las pequeñas trufas marrones que su compañero le tendía. Sin vacilar tomó una y la tragó. De inmediato sintió como su cuerpo se revitalizaba y sus fuerzas se renovaban.

Quizás se negó a reconocer hasta ese momento lo cansado que estaba. Observó a Naruto, quien miraba atento a los alrededores y sintió un profundo afecto por su amigo.

-Perdón, casi hago que nos maten a todos.-expresó avergonzado Nara.

-Descuida, todos nos vemos afectados por esta situación.-

-Ella...-Shikamaru buscó las palabras adecuadas para tratar de expresar con certeza sus sentimientos por lo que guardó silencio unos momentos. Sus ojos se elevaron hasta encontrarse con el cielo de tonos chocantes, entre la claridad del día que recién empezaba y la noche menguante, y entre éstos, las nubes que parecían inmóviles en el amplio firmamento.-Temari es para mi como un cielo de primavera en pleno atardecer que es cuando los rayos del sol tiñe de los colores más bonitos a las nubes y sé que no hay otro ser que me haga sentir igual jamás. No...no quiero perderla...si todo desapareciera y aún ella estuviera a mi lado, yo lo tendría todo, e-es...mi hogar.-

Los ojos claros del rubio se posaron sobre el atormentado rostro del pelilargo y sonrió a pesar de sentir un enorme vacío de tristeza en su interior ya que Shikamaru tenia algo muy preciado que él ya nunca tendría.

-Me aseguraré de que no la pierdas, confía en mí.- Haría todo lo que estuviera en su alcance para cumplir sus palabras, seguro de ello, ambos avanzaron, descartando completamente al posible fracaso.

-Hay que suponer que saben que estamos aquí.- declaró Sai.

-Entonces no tiene sentido que nos ocultemos más.-secundó Sasuke, quien dio la orden a los demás de avanzar hasta el centro del claro en medio del bosque, donde una casa de madera se erigía.

Cuatro ninjas se ubicaron en las esquinas de la casa, colocando sellos explosivos, los cuales no llegaron a activarse ya que una potente implosión estremeció la precaria construcción.

-Procedan.-Ordenó Nara a lo que otros cuatro shinobis pasaron al frente, uno irrumpiendo directamente dentro del edificio a través de una ventana y los demás trepando las paredes, buscando ingresar por otras que daban al piso superior.

El resto aguardo alerta, pero los ninjas que habían ingresado no dieron señal alguna, con el paso de los segundos que se transformaron en minutos se empezaron a inquietar.

-Voy dentro, no envíes a nadie más.-dijo Naruto mientras pasaba por al lado de Shikamaru y destrozando la puerta con un Rasengan? Se perdía entre el intenso humo del interior.

El rubio tan pronto se adentro fue capaz de escuchar un pequeño chasquido que lo hizo movilizarse velozmente para pasar una porción de chakra a las plantas de sus pies para poder movilizarse por el techo al tiempo que el suelo se abría en dos y dejaba ver una gran vacío, el cual tras unos segundos volvió a ser cubierto por el piso de madera.

Aquel lugar evidentemente era una trampa. Mordió su pulgar, formando los sellos para invocar al sapo que se sostuvo apresuradamente de la misma forma que Naruto para evitar caer al suelo.

-¡Oi Naruto...!-

-No hay tiempo para eso,-le interrumpió su queja antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.- necesito que salgas y comuniques que este lugar es una trampa, que la verdadera guarida no debe estar lejos.-

Enseriándose al instante el ser se esfumó en el aire para realizar lo pedido, dejando al rubio solo.

Si bien sabia que la construcción en su totalidad era una trampa, estaba completamente seguro de que Temari estaba allí, podía sentir su chakra emanar débilmente al otro lado de ese cuarto oscuro. Se disponía a ir en esa dirección cuando un grito femenino provino de ese mismo sitio y la construcción completa comenzó a desintegrarse a la misma vez que el suelo se hundía velozmente. El rubio reaccionó a tiempo y se apresuró a saltar donde el limite del acantilado que una ilusión había cubierto bajo un falso bosque junto con aquella casilla simple de madera.

Naruto, lejos de la abrupta orilla, sintió que el frío terror que en esos momentos Shikamaru experimentaba llegaba hasta él, arrollando con la seguridad que antes tuvo, cuando estaban llegando a ese sitio tras sus palabras que lo reanimaron. Quizás no todo era de parte de Nara, en gran medida, también era su propio terror.

Sus claros ojos permanecían fijos en la figura de quien sabia era una acérrima enemiga de todos los presentes, de todos aquellos quienes fueron justamente a rescatarla.

¿Qué demonios hicieron con ella?

Los innumerables conocimientos que Uzumaki tenía sobre el tema salieron a flote y comenzó a barajarlos velozmente. Era el único de todos los presentes que era capaz de salvarla de lo que sea habían echo los otros en la muchacha. Pero para eso, necesitaba siquiera un momento para poder entrar en las profundidades de su mente.

Pero ahora la principal cuestion era aún más complicada. Debía evitar que ella matase a alguno de ellos o que en medio de los intentos de protegerse de sus ataques, alguno del equipo terminase matando a Temari.

A toda voz dijo:

-Shikamaru y Uchiha se quedan, el resto se retira de inmediato. Ino, quédate cerca pero no aquí.-

Sin que nadie pusiera en entredicho aquellas órdenes, quien no fue nombrado se retiró al instante.

-¿Cuál es tu plan?-Inquirió Sasuke que se trasladó a su lado, pero ambos mantenían sus ojos fijos en la inamovible figura rubia a unos metros de ellos, que sostenía frente a si su enorme abanico, lista para atacar en cualquier momento.

-Hazte cargo de los otros enemigos que la rodean, tú y Shikamaru, yo me ocuparé de ella principalmente. Tengo que averiguar si le lavaron el cerebro o la están controlando y si lo hacen, el como.-

Los ojos oscuros del Uchiha se desviaron un tanto al perfil de Naruto y dijo:

-Ella también es viento.-

-No me vengas con tus preocupaciones Teme, y vete.-

Sin mirar si el otro obedecía lo que le dijo, el rubio centró su atención en la persona que se ubicaba a pocos metros de él, sus ojos carecían de cualquier luz o indicio de que estuviera consciente de sus acciones en esos momentos.

Un paso o movimiento en falso y seria el causante de la destrucción de Shikamaru. Si no controlaba su propia desesperación, esto acabaría con lo que quedaba en su interior, con los pocos fragmentos que aún lo conformaban, lo poco que sobrevivió de su antiguo ser.

Sabia lo que era amar y perderse por completo en ese sentimiento, en dejarse consumir por sus llamas hasta que ese mismo fuego dejó de ser algo que lo llenara de vida y se transformara en su hoguera fatal.

Desconocía hasta ese día qué lo mantuvo con vida, pero dudaba que Shikamaru fuera capaz de sobrellevar el perder a Temari como él sobrevivió a su pasado.

Además, no era algo que fuera a permitir que sucediera, había hecho una promesa.

Invocó a sus clones, quienes se precipitaron sobre la kunoichi, quien al instante blandió su enorme abanico, sacudiéndolo levemente en el aire.

Tan pronto la orden fue dada, sus oponentes comenzaron a dispersarse en medio de la inmensidad del bosque que se extendía en oposición al enorme y oscuro acantilado que recientemente se les develo.

Era evidente que deseaban separarlos de Naruto. Al Uchiha no le agrado el tener que actuar bajo los deseos del enemigo, pero más allá de eso, no les quedaba más opción que darles caza y regresar lo más pronto posible.

Sasuke eliminó al último de sus contrincantes para luego volverse donde Shikamaru, quien hacía lo mismo con otro par.

-Si estas seguro de que te mantendrás en tu sitio, te dejaré acompañarme donde Naruto.-

Cualquiera se habría molestado y empezado a quejarse ante tales palabras, pero no Nara, ya que no necesitaba que le explicaran la gravedad de lo que pasaba.

Y también que Naruto tenía en sus manos su vida entera.

-Estaré bien.-

Ambos se pusieron en camino al instante, ya que la pelea los había alejado más de lo que esperaron del rubio ninja.

-¡Oi...!-La estática fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta, pero un nuevo intento por llamar se vio truncado ya que el pedazo de intercomunicador quedaba entre sus dedos y que había conseguido ensamblar pobremente había dejado de funcionar tras un cortocircuito, sonrió ante el ramalazo de cansancio que lo recorrió, notó que mas prontamente llegaba al limite, algo en su interior le ponía el freno y estaba seguro que era algo relacionado con el Kyuubi. Esperaba que su llamado haya sido captado por Ino y Hinata, que permanecían aguardando sus órdenes no muy lejos de allí.

Se cubrió la boca cuando sintió que un estallido de tos se acercaba. Afortunadamente consiguió mitigarlo más no a la sangre brotó desde lo profundo de su garganta. Se doblo sobre si mismo para expulsarla sobre el piso para luego con escasas fuerzas ponerse de pie. Se ocupó de permanecer oculto, al menos hasta que sus compañeras dieran con él.

En medio de su pelea con Temari sucedió algo extraño, comenzó a sentir como sus fuerzas menguaban, y como consecuencia a perder la ventaja que desde el principio tuvo. Aún así, en cierto punto, cuando estuvo a punto de derribar a la muchacha, alguien le lanzó un ataque desde atrás, dejándolo en ese estado lamentable. Optó por ocultarse a pesar de que no fue capaz de ver al segundo atacante y menos sentir su chakra, parecía casi como si lo hubiera imaginado, lo único que le confirmaba de que si había acontecido era el estado en el que se encontraba en esos momentos.

-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.-

Ordenó a sus clones que se dispersaran, buscando así que alguno de ellos diera con el segundo atacante. Aquel jutsu mermo sus ya de por si menguadas fuerzas. Creyó que podía con eso alargar un tanto el tiempo de descanso que le ofrecía el permanecer oculto, pero no fue así.

Tan pronto sus clones se dispersaron, Temari descendió desde lo alto de la copa del árbol que le había servido de refugio. Naruto sabía que si no actuaba y peleaba con todas sus fuerzas pronto, ella terminaría asesinándolo.

-¡Rasengan!-Exclamó mientras la bola azul se materializaba en su mano, pero tan pronto se dispuso a lanzarla contra la Shinobi, confiando en que lo esquivara o al menos le diera una ventaja para escapar, la rubia bajo los brazos, dispuesta a recibir de lleno el golpe de Uzumaki.-Maldición.- espetó Naruto, que inmediatamente cambió su objetivo al suelo, causando que ambos salieran expulsados por el aire.

El joven ninja con dificultad se apresuró a levantarse, formando con su mano un nuevo Rasengan, buscando con la vista su nuevo objetivo. Se puso a la carrera tan pronto divisó el enorme abanico, echándole a Temari quien seguía en el piso totalmente aturdida.

Se encontraba a pocos pasos del objeto cuando una ráfaga de agua lo hizo pararse en seco, sabía que se trataba del segundo atacante, que permanecía oculto, cuando intentó acercarse nuevamente una pared del liquido se erigió frente suyo, cortando el suelo a la mitad a una profundidad de unos metros por debajo de la superficie, dejando un grueso y profundo foso entre el rubio y el arma de la Kunoichi.

-¡¿Quien eres?! ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!-gritó, pro ninguna respuesta.

Un agudo dolor en su flanco derecho del cuerpo lo paralizó, haciendo que cayera de rodillas.

-¡Naruto!-oyó que lo llamaban, por lo que se volvió un tanto para ver de quien se trataba ya que su estado le impedía siquiera ser capaz de reconocer de quien se trataba. Sus claros ojos se encontraron con los de Hinata, que parecía golpear con sus puños una pared invisible.- ¡Hay una especie de barrera, no podemos pasar!-

La mente del rubio procesó la distancia en la que se ubicaba la supuesta barrera y le parecía imposible, ya que él mismo se movió por esa zona anteriormente y no se había visto interrumpido por nada. Existía la posibilidad de que fuera una barrera solo en un sentido o que fuera hecha para otros y no para él. Lentamente caminó arrastrando una de sus piernas hasta allí, viendo al tiempo como Sasuke y Shikamaru aparecían junto a las otras.

Sintió un fugaz momento de tranquilidad cuando desvió su atención hacia el rostro de Nara, que con espanto comenzó a distorsionarse por algo que estaba sucediendo a espaldas del rubio, tras lo cual se abalanzó sobre la barrera que lo expulsó hacia atrás pero que éste no tardo siquiera un segundo en ponerse de pie y empezar a golpear aquello que le impedía el paso. Notó que el Uchiha sacaba su katana, y en sus fracciones estaban desencajadas, algo extraño en él ya que nunca perdía la compostura frente a los demás, por su parte Hinata lloraba e Ino imitaba a Shikamaru.

Naruto se volvió para ver lo que ellos.

-No.-expresó al ver que un brazo acuático hacia del tobillo derecho de Temari y la arrastraba al acantilado cercano a ellos. El rubio sintió que se le nublaba el campo visual, sabía que estaba cercano a perder la conciencia, pero lo peor era que dudaba poder llegar hasta ella.-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.-

Nada. Seguía tan sólo como al principio. Repitió aquellas palabras pero ningún clon se materializó. Continuaba, negándose a aceptar que se había quedado sin chakra. Sacando fuerzas de la pura voluntad, avanzó corriendo, casi suplicando a quien le estuviera viendo en esos momentos el no caer ya que eso significaría que no tenía chance de alcanzarla.

Escasos centímetros separaban a la joven de la orilla cuando se abalanzó sobre ella llegando a asirla del brazo cuando su cuerpo pendía ya ante el vacío. Las uñas de ambas manos se clavaron para tener mejor agarre, la que lo sostenía al suelo, se hundieron en la tierra y la otra en la piel de Temari, quien parecía pesar el triple de lo normal, lo que causaba que ahora el también se viera arrastrado pero más lentamente. Sentía que el cuerpo se le estaba partiendo en dos cuando ya ambos colgaban en el vacío y sólo su brazo los sostenía.

Sabía lo que debía hacer. Lo había prometido, pero además deseaba poder darle felicidad a alguien. Ambos se balancearon cuando su agarre cedió unos centímetros más pero aún resistiendo. Cerró los ojos unos momentos, juntando en su interior una última pizca de su energía, cediendo hasta la última porción, incluyendo aquella que encendía la chispa de su vida. Debería sentir la pronta liberta que tendría pero no había nada de eso, sólo la sensación de la derrota.

Una gran explosión se produjo allá arriba, los demás seguramente intentaban atravesar la barrera y llegar donde ellos.

Asió firmemente a Temari, antes echándole una mirada hacia el oscuro vacío que aguardaba silencioso a sus pies. Flexionó al mismo tiempo ambos brazos, y apoyo sus pies contra la pared de tierra y raíces secas. Se impulso hacia atrás, usando una ínfima porción del chakra que reservaba y soltó su agarre, quedando ambos unos instantes en el aire, en ese momento que el tiempo se congela antes de caer, pero el no pensaba permitir que su promesa se viera rota.

Velozmente formó la esfera de viento y energía pura en su mano, pero procurando que no estuviera completa para que no le hiciera mucho daño cuando la impactara. La llevó hacia el estomago de Temari cuando ya notaba que ambos comenzaban a caer. La Kunoichi salio expulsada unos metros hacia arriba, quedando asegurada su caída sobre el acantilado, lejos ahora de la visión de Uzumaki que ahora se comenzaba a nublar mientras iba en caída libre.

Ocultó sus claros ojos bajo los parpados, sintiendo el aire silbar a su alrededor. Recordó las palabras de Shikamaru y sonrió.

Sintió un picor de envidia.

También le habría gustado ser capaz de describir de la misma forma que Nara lo hizo a esa única persona.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó otro tanto al tratar de imaginar entre la bruma de su conciencia que comenzaba a perder ante la extrema escasez de chakra en su ser, el rostro del Uchiha al verse comparado con plato comida.

"Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke"

Los gritos acallados de su alma hicieron eco en su mente, y sus pulmones exhalaron los últimos aires, al tiempo que reconocía finalmente, mientras entre las blancas nubes borrosas del cielo veía el reflejo de aquella espalda, estiró la mano, tratando de alcanzarla una vez mas.

"Teme, ¿Que hizo que volvieras? ¿Qué finalmente te hizo regresar?"

La luz se extinguió de sus ojos antes de cerrarlos, quedando Naruto en las oscuridades de la inconsciencia cayendo en unas profundidades más negras que aquellas en las que se encontraba.

_Dos años antes:_

_"La sensación de cansancio se extendía por todo el cuerpo. Tratando de aminorarlo, se estiró todo lo que era capaz hacia atrás, y sintió como los huesos de su columna tronaban en un sordo chasquido, tras el cual se enderezó para continuar su camino a casa y a su acogedora cama que lo aguardaba desde hacia ya una semana, que fue cuando salió de la aldea para una misión en solitario. Un ladrido a su costado en señal de queja le recordó que no fue en solitario exactamente, no era que se olvidara de Akamaru, solo que lo consideraba mas que un compañero, sino una extensión de si mismo._

_-Lo sé amigo, perdóname- se disculpó. A veces el animal parecía tener habilidades extra sensoriales cuando se trataba de sus pensamientos._

_La charla que solía tener con su amigo se interrumpió al sentir a lo lejos el leve lamento que la suave brisa de la tarde le trajo hasta él. _

_Emulando a Akamaru, elevó un tanto su nariz, para que sus sentidos super desarrollados le indicaran de donde provenía, y en esta ocasión hasta fue capaz de reconocer a la autora de aquellas, ya que era un aroma que conocía a la perfección._

_Apresuró sus pasos, seguido de cerca por el inmenso can, quien también conocía la identidad de la persona que en esos momentos padecía un intenso sufrimiento._

_Tan pronto el joven shinobi giró la esquina, se encontró con la chica, que de cuclillas contra la medianera de madera, se abrazaba las rodillas mientras intentaba, futilmente, ahogar su llanto._

_Kiba tragó saliva, que le aspereó la garganta seca y se agacho, tocando levemente, como si rozara una pieza extremadamente frágil de cristal, los cabellos oscuros de ella._

_-¿Q-que ocurrió Hinata?-preguntó, tratando de sobrellevar el nerviosismo que afloraba en su interior cada vez que hablaba con la muchacha._

_-No...no se qué hacer.- Balbuceaba en un tono difícil de entender para otros, pero que el joven Inuzuka no tenia ese problema.-No sé como ayudarlo...-_

_Por una vez, el joven supo de quién hablaba. Últimamente Naruto parecía estar en picada._

_-Todo estará bien Hinata-empezó a decir Kiba torciendo su boca en una tensa sonrisa.-Seguramente ese idiota se mejorará y...-_

_-¡No entiendes!-espetó la joven kunoichi en un arrebato de desesperación y fuego tan ajeno a su carácter.-Si Naruto no se pone bien...ellos lo matarán!...-_

_**Continuará...**_

O.o

Buenas, tanto tiempo no? XD

Este capitulo esta escrito desde un celular, por favor traten de ser amables con los errores que me tomo bastante acostumbrarme a él y su procesador de texto sumado a la inspiración errante.

El proximo capitulo lo puedo prometer terminar para las fiestas navideñas, tengo finales (5) importantisimos y ya desde hace un mes que estudio y necesito noviembre con sus dias completos.

Dejen comentarios, opinen que vivimos en una internet todavia libre.

Nos estaremos leyendo chica/os :)

Ja ne.


End file.
